


Take the Fight From the Kid

by widdlewed



Series: Can't Take the Kid From the Fight [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artistic Liberties, Basketball, Biracial characters, Chronic Illness, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, He is not having it with the GoM, Hiding Medical Issues, Honestly no one is, Illnesses, Kagami is ready to throw down, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, Medical Conditions, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Jargon, Medication, Multi, No Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Generation of Miracles, References to Depression, References to Illness, Self-Indulgent, Trans Character, Trans Reo, it's very self indulgent, kagami sings a lot, mental illnesses taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 161,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: It didn't matter if his body was slowly breaking down, if his medicine doses steadily increased, or if the hospital visits became more frequent. None of that mattered to Kuroko Tetsuya, whose only drive at the moment was to bring love back into his friends' lives after Teikou crushed their hearts.





	1. 1st Dose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Welcome! This will be my first time posting a Kuroko No Basket fanfic so please, criticism is most definitely welcomed! I hope you enjoy this story. This one is going to be a bit difficult to write but that's one of the lovely challenges to writing. As you've probably noticed, the pairings are KagaKuro and GoMKuro. The main pairing will be KagaKuro but the GoM will get their time to shine when their times come. If you have any certain pairing you'd like to see in this story, don't be afraid to ask or suggest it! I pretty chill when it comes to pairings. 
> 
> There will be mentions of medicine, chronic illnesses/disorders, and doctor visits. I am not a doctor. I'm just using my personal experiences to base this off. If you see any errors in my medical writing, please don't be afraid to point it out. I'm always happy to fix any mistakes I make. 
> 
> Enjoys!

The room always had this distinct strawberry and peaches smell. It lingered faintly in the air, as if clinging to the surrounding walls from a candle long since burned out. It settled on the back of your tongue, left there by the clear odor. There we no candles in the room, nor were they any air fresheners along the bookshelves or jutting out of the electrical sockets. 

“His body isn't taking to the medications as we hoped they would.”

Birds chirped outside, their twittering sounding like chattering between old friends. The sun filtered through the tree leaves, leaving splotches of vibrant green against the shaded grass.  The weather looked absolutely beautiful outside, easily betraying the biting cold that nipped at people's exposed flesh. Patches of browning leaves flailed uselessly as they grasped to the tree branches, not yet ready to fall and signal the beginning to the changing seasons. Twisters of blades of grass and trash twirled around like dancers, scattering in the wind when the breeze died down.

“We have two different ones we can try - newly released. They has a higher success rate than the last ones, but…”

The window had smudges on it. Tiny children’s handprints smeared the cold glass, dirty streaks painting across the clear surface in a array of mindless touches. The windowsill, stained by splashes of coffee and juice, was blanketed by untouched layers of dust and grime that had accumulated over time along the inner crevices of the windowsill. As light filtered in through the window, particles of dust kicked up, acting as a curtain when visible in the slivers of sunlight.

“The side effects are a bit more severe than the last medication though, I will warn.”

“What kind of side effects, exactly?”

The walls were a beige color, the upper corner near the window stained brown from water damage throughout the years. Bookshelves lined the walls, giving the illusion the room was smaller than it actually was. Books and papers piled the shelves, stuffed to the brim and without any organized order. The desk was immaculately clean, the pen holder pushed near the corner to give space to the calendar pad, notebooks, and computer monitor that claimed up most of the wooden surface. The monitor hummed, sounding like a swarm of wasps right behind his ear and not across the room. Pale hands curled into fists to try and block out the deafening sound. 

Pictures hung along the wall, revealing two children throughout the years. The two, contrasted by their brown and green hair, looked strikingly similar to the doctor before them.

“Worst case: muscle weakness and or limb unresponsiveness. Mild or common case: headaches, depression, anxiety, chest pain, dizziness, fatigue, nausea, loss of appetite, vomiting, drowsiness, and extreme emotional responses.” A pause, a sharp inhale, and a sigh. “I understand that it sounds alarming but trust me, for these medications, the side effects are never severe and rarely require a hospital visit. At most, patients suffer from the occasional headache of bout of nausea. Nothing too extreme.”

 

There was the sound of papers shifting, sliding through the air. Beside him, he heard a soft quizzical noise. It sounded like sandpaper against his ear, grating on his nerve endings. 

 

“This says antidepressant. Why not a antiseizure medicine?”

 

“We can’t put him on a antiseizure at the moment because it interacts negatively with the medicine we’re going to prescribe him.” 

 

“Why a antidepressant though? He isn’t depressed.”

 

“It helps with the pain and the inflammation. It works well with the immunosuppressant.” 

 

A warm hand settled on his knee, stilling the institant bouncing. His sneaker squeaked against the glistening tile floor, sliding back up as he adjusted his posture.

Blue eyes lifted from tracing the small statue on the wooden desk and met three pairs of eyes.

“Tetsuya,” the elderly lady sitting next to him spoke. “Are you listening, sweetie?” Her shawl was falling off her shoulders, Kuroko noticed, and absently reached over to adjust it back around her. His grandmother gave a soft, warm smile. Beside his grandmother, his mother looked to the doctor.

“Tetsuya,” the doctor across from them spoke, tucking a lock of light brown hair behind her ear. “I understand this is hard for you, but I really need you to focus right now. We have a few medications we want to put you on but the side effects are a bit more excessive than the last prescriptions. Are you willing to give them a try?”

Her name plate resting on her desk read Midorima Keiko. Tetsuya saw her son in her eye shape and nose along with how her lips curled slightly at the tips. He’d always been uncomfortable having her as his doctor. He didn't want her son, his ex-teammate, to ever know about his visits.

“If this will help me.” His throat felt dry and his lips were chapped. He bit into his dry lips, peeling back the cracked layer of skin. A burst of metal hit his tongue and he swiped his tongue over his bleeding bottom lip. Tetsuya mentally told himself to make some tea once they got home. “I will try it. The prescriptions I'm on right now aren’t doing anything for me right now anyways.”

Keiko and his  two guardians shared looks as Tetsuya looked down at his lap, picking at a hangnail.

His hands trembled slightly. His grandmother rested her hand over his. He didn't look back up.

“I'll write up the prescriptions. I want you to wean off your current medications and then immediately start these. By next week, I want you on these new ones, understand?” Keiko looked stern as she gazed at Tetsuya over her glasses. Tetsuya would never have to doubt where Midorima got his scowling face from - he was a splitting image of his mother in regards to facial expressions.

“Yes,” Tetsuya responded. Keiko’s gaze softened and she sighed, resting an arm on her desk.

“I understand that school is starting up, Tetsuya. I don't want you to force yourself past your limits to compensate for any side effects these new prescriptions may cause.” Keiko pushed her hair back behind her ear. “Your body is going to be taking a few hard hits until it regulates around the doses, understand? I know you take basketball very seriously but I just want you to take care of yourself first and foremost. Wait to join the basketball club until after you know how your body is handling the prescriptions.”

“I understand. Thank you for your concern.” Tetsuya paused, considering what he wanted to say next. “How is Midorima-kun?” His grandmother released his steady hand and shifted in her seat. His mother, blue hair tied into a tight braid-bun, narrowed her blue eyes as she regarded her son. 

Keiko looked smug, as she always did whenever one of her children were mentioned. They were her pride and joy and no one could ever argue otherwise. Her walls and computer were littered with photos of them. Despite getting his coloring from his father, Midorima took after his mother and she knew. Her daughter, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. 

“Shin’s as stubborn as usual. But he seems excited to attend Shuutoku, so there’s that,” Keiko smirked. Tetsuya’s eye lit with a spark at her words. “I just hope he stops with his silly Oha-Asa obsession and finds someone to date.” Keiko slumped down with a sigh. 

“Midorima-kun wouldn’t be Midorima-kun without Oha-Asa.” Keiko snorted and shook her head. She quickly scribbled out a prescription and handed it to Tetsuya’s mother.

“Call me the moment any side effects start to pop up, alright?” Tetsuya nodded and she smiled tenderly at him. “Good. See you in two weeks, then.”

The ride home was silent.

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya knew, even before waking up, that it was going to be one of his bad days. He laid there, staring at the ceiling. His body felt heavy, a layer of wet sand cloaking him. His muscles throbbed, a dull ache spreading throughout his entire body. His joints were stiff, barely responding as he tried to twitch his arms and legs. A pressure was building behind his eyes, drumming in tune to his roaring heartbeat. 

 

Everything hurt. 

 

Tetsuya shifted his eyes to the side, catching sight of the time. Four o’clock in the morning. Too early to wake up on a normal day, but early enough that to allow himself a slow start at easing his body out of its current torment.

 

He started slow, flexing his fingers and rolling his wrists before bending his arms one inch at a time. Once the motions didn’t cause any tingling pin-prick aches, Tetsuya tried wiggling his toes and rolling his ankles back and forth. Tetsuya grunted, tears prickling at his eyes as he forced his legs to bend up. He sniffled, licks of humiliation lathering against him as more tears built up. 

 

Breathe, he chanted. Breathe. Breathe. In. Out. Tetsuya's chest tightened several times as if a giant fist was clenching it before it expanded out. 

 

Tetsuya rolled onto his side, gasping as his limbs trembled. Breathe. Breathe. He sat up slowly, giving a inhale as his entire body shuddered under the weight pressing down on him. Black spots momentarily blinded him, the building pressure behind his eyes  _ throbbing _ .

 

“Tet-kun?” His mother’s voice drifted through the wood of the door, her knocks light. She slowly eased the door open, peeking her head in. Her eyebrows pinched up and she walked into the room, stopping in front of him. “Hey sweetie. Bad day?” 

 

Tetsuya nodded and forced himself to sit at the edge of his bed, gritting his teeth. 

 

Kuroko Aoi sat down next to him, her hand rubbing gentle circles against his back. 

 

“I can call you in sick from school today, if you want,” Aoi suggested as she tucked some of Tetsuya’s hair behind his ear. She pursed her lips at the lengthy locks and briefly wondered when the last time he had his haircut was. 

 

“No,” Tetsuya dismissed. “I can’t miss the first day of school.” The tremors were slowly smoothing out, leaving a bone-deep exhaustion that settled heavily on his eyelids. Despite skipping dinner to sleep, he felt like he’d barely had two full hours of sleep. His shoulders visibly sagged as he exhaled. He readied himself and pushed himself off the bed to prepare for the school day.

 

Aoi sighed and moved to the door again, hands planted firmly on her hips. “You can’t go tomorrow? Your health is more important than your education.” She blinked, her lips thinning. “Wow, I sound like my mother.” 

 

Tetsuya gave a brief twitch of his lips, the closest he could manage to a smile now-a-days, and shrugged on his uniform. He smoothed out the black fabric, fidgeting with the collar in his body-length mirror. 

 

“I can’t. I don’t like to give up,” Tetsuya explained and Aoi rolled her eyes. She threw her hands up, her hair spilling over her shoulder at the gesture. 

 

“Fine! But the moment you start to feel worse, I want you to call me. Do you understand me?” Aoi stared intently at Tetsuya, who nodded at her demanding tone. Aoi huffed, giving a triumphant nod of her head. 

 

“Good. Take your time getting ready. You have a while before you have to leave for school. Mother is in the kitchen with Papa. I’ll have breakfast ready by the time you come down. How is your appetite?” Aoi paused as she slid one foot into the hallway. Tetsuya stilled, tilting his head to the side as he rested a hand against his stomach. 

 

“A boiled egg sounds good,” he admitted. Aoi frowned. 

 

“Just one?” She murmured to herself and left to let her son finish his preparations for the day. Tetsuya checked his book bag, going over his supplies for the day. Nodding to himself, he left for the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his impossibly wild bedhead. 

 

“Tetsuya,” his grandmother, Chiako, greeted as she lifted her teacup. “Good moring. I heard today was a bad day? Are you sure your fine to go to school?”

 

“I’ll drive you,” Tetsuya’s father, Kyouya, spoke up as he took a sip of his coffee. “Seirin’s not that far, right?” He turned to Aoi. 

 

“Nope,” Aoi confirmed and settled down their plates of food. “Not at all. And even if it was, you’d still drive him.” Her tone showed she wasn’t suggesting, but instructing. 

 

“Of course, oh beautiful wife of mine,” Kyouya deadpanned and bit into his rice. He caught sight of Tetsuya’s single boiled egg and frowned slightly around his chopsticks. “That’s all your eating, son?” 

 

“Not hungry,” Tetsuya explained as he shredded his egg. Aoi set down a measly portion of rice for him and ruffled his hair. 

 

“Your body is still getting use to the new medication,” Chiako mused, sipping her tea. “Don’t fret dear. Aoi, make sure his lunch is light today, alright?”

 

“Oh sweet mother who birthed me,” Aoi sighed dramatically, “of course!” 

 

Tetsuya forced down a mouthful of egg and rice against his churning stomach and wondered, not for the first time, how his parents could act like they did without shame. 

 

It was endearing but embarrassing nonetheless. 

 

Soon breakfast was finished and Tetsuya gathered his belongings to follow his father to his car. 

 

“Remember,” Aoi spoke as she bid her two men off, “you call me the moment you feel any worse, you got it?” 

 

“Yes mother,” Tetsuya responded and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you after school.” 

 

Tetsuya’s stomach clenched in anticipation as he buckled up into his seat, wondering what the school year would present to him at Seirin.  

 

* * *

 

 

All things considered, Kagami thought that this was probably the most terrifying way to meet someone. 

 

"...Your nose is bleeding." Kagami didn't know whether to throw his handkerchief at the teen or run for the nurse. Probably both. Couldn't hurt to do both.

"Yes," the blank faced, blue hair teenager acknowledged, pressing his uniform sleeve to his face to stanch the blood. The teen looked entirely unaffected, as if this was a daily inconvenience that plagued him.

"Do you...do you need to go to the nurse?" Kagami gestured towards the direction of the staircase. Honestly, he'd just been on his way to lunch when he'd tripped (quite literally) over the teenage sprawled on the floor. 

"Yes," the teen answered and made no attempt to move.

"Do you...need a hand?" Kagami was looking more and more uncomfortable, his widened eyes slowly shrinking to their normal size. He regarded the ghost like teenager, taking in his pale complexion and nearly nonexistent presence.

"No thank you, I'll get there myself. Please just give me a moment." The student again made no attempt to move and after a pause, slumped his shoulders. "I believe I need help."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kagami sighed. What a great way to start their first day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE CREATED A DISCORD ACCOUNT FOR THIS FIC WHERE YOU CAN LISTEN TO ME SCREAM ABOUT AND SPAM YOU WITH RANDOM SCENE  
> https://discord.gg/YCtkXw


	2. 2nd Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami just wanted to play basketball. Instead, he somehow jumped to Level 4 to unlock Kuroko's Tragic Backstory(tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko may seem Out of Character. It's due to his medical condition

The nurse jumped, tossing their pen up in the air as the door slid open with a bang. She whirled in her chair, gawking at the towering teenager who huffed as he stepped into the nurse’s office.

 

“Y-yes?” The nurse asked and the student scowled. Oh, wasn’t he the rumored American transfer? Wow, he was tall. 

 

“He’s bleeding,” Kagami spoke and jerked their chin over their shoulder. 

 

“Who?” The nurse asked, blinking at the seemingly empty air. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if the student was playing a prank, only to shriek when two blank blue eyes suddenly met her brown eyes.

 

“What?!” She cried out, grasping at her heart. The smaller teen seemed to materialize out of thin air, his thin arms wrapped around the taller teen’s neck in a vice grip. Blood stood out against the sickly pallor, smearing across his cheek. “Sit him down!”

 

Was it a fight? Had they been in a fight? The nurse fretted until she got the chance to see the wounded student’s face more clearly. 

 

She knew this student. She had to, considering his medical history. Nerves calming, she gestured to an open bed and quickly went to the medicine cabinet, grabbing the cotton balls and sterile cleaning liquid. The nurse heard the mattress squeak as Tetsuya was set down. 

 

“What happened?” The nurse asked as she grabbed her stool, dragging it over to the two students. Kagami, she noted, looked lost and uncertain of his presence being needed. Tetsuya shrugged his shoulders, sniffling. 

 

“I got a nose bleed,” was the deadpan answer. His blue eyes flashed to Kagami and he looked the nurse right in the eye. “That’s all.” 

 

“Excuse me…” The nurse caught the taller teen’s attention. He jumped and looked grateful for the distraction. 

 

“Kagami,” Kagami filled in, voice rough. 

 

“Kagami-kun, I can take care of the rest. Thank you for bringing him to the nurse’s station. Go back to class now. Lunch is almost over.” The nurse watched Kagami glance nervously at Tetsuya before he nodded and left. 

 

“Kuroko-kun,” the nurse sighed the moment the two were alone, “what really happened?” Tetsuya fiddled with his fingers, picking at his nail bed. The nurse titled his head up, inspecting the dried blood. 

 

“I had a dizzy spell,” Tetsuya answered finally, tone flat. “I got a bloody nose when I hit the wall.” The nurse hummed, pressing a wet cotton ball to his nose. His nose crinkled up at the bitter odor and he wiggled on the bed. 

 

“I hope this doesn’t become a daily thing, Kuroko-kun. From what I’ve read of your file, these are regular occurrences?” The nurse moved to wash his cheek, checking to make sure his nose had indeed stopped bleeding.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya answered, eyes drooping. “I’ve only have a handful in the last few months.” The nurse backed up and Tetsuya’s head bobbed to the side for a second.

 

“Take a nap,” she decided as she trashed the soiled cotton. “I’ll write you up a pass for your missed class.” The nurse turned, studying Tetsuya as he plopped down onto his side and curled into a ball. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he responded and bit back a small yawn. “Thank you very much.” The nurse pursed her lips, shaking her head. She settled down at her desk again, glancing over periodically to check that the student was resting. 

 

She pulled out her copy of his medical file, eyes skimming over it again. Her eyes narrowed at the mention of his previous sports related activities and huffed. There was no way he was playing sports anymore. Not with his condition. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for taking me to the nurse,” Tetsuya spoke as he slid into his desk behind Kagami. Kagami jerked up, banging his knee against the hard metal. He hunched over, choked sobs breaking off as he clenched at his smarting knee. Classmates around glanced over and, seeing Kagami rubbed his leg, turned away in disinterest. 

 

“Don’t do that!” Kagami hissed, whirling around to glare at Tetsuya. Tetsuya blinked innocently, tapping his pencil to his notebook. Besides the bruise forming along his nose, he looked better. Honestly, if it weren’t for the forming blemish, Kagami wouldn’t have even known the teen had suffered from a nosebleed earlier. 

 

“What do you mean, Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya asked, eyes sparkling in mirth as Kagami’s expression darkened. 

 

“Sneak up on me! What the hell, are you a phantom?” Kagami explained, turning in his seat to better face the student. “And wait, you’re in my cass?” How had he missed that? 

 

“Maybe,” Tetsuya mused aloud. “I’d make some pretty good money at slumber parties, if I was.” He paused. “And yes, I’m your classmate.”

 

“What?” Kagami blinked in confusion then scowled. “I never noticed you!” 

 

“Are you trying out for the basketball club?” Tetsuya asked, completely changing the subject. Kagami’s eyebrow twitched, his neck reddening. 

 

“Of course! I came here cause I heard Japan had some strong players.” Kagami bared his teeth in a vicious smile. “So why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Kagami-kun seems like the type of hot headed player to start fights on the court,” Tetsuya speculated, dodging to the right at Kagami threw his hand at him. “But I think you’ll have fun here.” 

 

“...thanks?” Kagami’s expression pinched up. “Are you okay?” Tetsuya’s skin looked like it had gained a shade of color, which usually meant good things.

 

“I am fine, thank you. A mixture of lack of sleep and allergies caused for an unlikely meeting between the two of us.” Tetsuya stopped tapping his pencil. “Thank you again. I appreciate your help. Kagami-kun is kind.”

 

“Are all Japanese this blunt and open or is it just you? You have a bruise, how is that allergies?” Kagami blurted before he could stop himself. Tetsuya seemed to puzzle over the answer for a moment before he shrugged.

 

“I don’t like to beat around the bush. Honestly is the best virtue, isn’t it?” Kagami snorted, finding the short teen’s oddball personality to be refreshing. Weird, but refreshing. 

 

“I’ll see you after school,” Tetsuya promised and the teacher walked in for their class. Kagami turned back to attention, barely registering the words spoken to him.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kagami bit his tongue right after blurting that out, eyes roaming over Tetsuya’s shorts and T-shirt. The clothes hung off him, making him look even more small and sickly than he already appeared. Considering the fact that the teenager already looked like a ghost, it was almost impressive. 

 

“Trying out for the basketball team, of course,” Tetsuya answered, as if it were obvious. Kagami stared and waved a hand in gesture to Tetsuya’s body. 

 

“You? But you...look like you’d be the artsy type. Not an athlete.” Tetsuya raised a simple eyebrow at the words, giving a single, mocking slow clap.

 

“Congratulations Kagami-kun, you’ve insulted athletes and everyone into the Arts simultaneously. I’m impressed.” Kagami’s face burst red and he opened his mouth to correct himself, only to wince when a sharp whistle blow cut through the air. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tetsuya’s arms twitch upwards at the shrill sound. 

 

“Alright, line up everybody!” The girl had demanded and, after a comical reveal of her being the Coach, instructed everyone to take off their shirts. 

 

“Japanese are bold,” Kagami breathed out as he stripped, eyes drifting over to Tetsuya. Tetsuya clenched his removed shirt to his chest, as if trying to cover himself. Even from the side, Kagami could tell that the teen was skinny. Seriously, did the kid think he’d bulk up by joining a sports team? Kagami could almost see his ribs, for god’s sake.

 

And just as Kagami opened his mouth to address Tetsuya, he realized he didn’t know his classmate’s name. Unfortunately Riko took this time to start analyzing each member, so Kagami fell silent. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya tried to calm his breathing. His chest raised and fell heavily, his lungs expanding feebly in an attempt to receive as much oxygen as needed. The sounds in the gym echoed, crashing against his temples and ears like gongs crescendoing in the air. So far, only Kagami had taken notice to him and it seemed to be of a more polite concern than actual curiosity. Tetsuya’s hands trembled and he clenched them behind his back, trying to rid himself of the numbing tingles that were beginning to lace up his arms. He could feel the fabric of his shirt tearing under his grip and tried to relax his fingers. They seemed to have locked. 

 

Panic bubbled up in Tetsuya’s chest for a moment before he exhaled and felt his fingers uncurl. It was okay. Breathe. Just breathe. 

 

“I guess that guy didn’t show,” Riko sighed to Hyuuga, looking disappointed. “And to think we had someone from Teiko drop off an application.” Beside Tetsuya, Kagami looked confused as to why she’d skipped over him. 

 

“Guess he got cold feet,” Hyuuga offered with a frown of his own. 

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Riko read off and Tetsuya felt, more than saw, Kagami jerk his head at the phantom. “I was hoping he was a Miracle!”

 

Miracle. Something bitter bubbled up in Tetsuya’s chest, churning with the nausea. His tongue felt heavy like lead and tingled as if spiders were crawling along it. He swallowed the tightening lump in his throat and raised his hand.

 

Breathe. In. Out. 

 

“I am Kuroko Tetsuya,” he introduced, keeping his voice steady against the pitched vowels. As expected, Riko and the rest of the students lurched in alarm at his sudden appearance.

 

“How long have you been there?!” Riko cried out. “Wait, Kuroko? As in the Kuroko from Teiko?” 

 

“I’ve been here the entire time,” Tetsuya answered, trying to level his breathing as his face grew numb. “I am Kuroko from Teiko, yes.” 

 

“Teiko?” Kagami asked, entering the conversation. Silently, he was happy he had learned his classmate’s name. Now he wouldn’t have to engage in the awkward attempt to learn it. 

 

One of the freshman jumped at the chance to explain the infamous Teiko Basketball Team, eyes wide in glee as they relayed the Generation’s victories. As Kagami listened, Tetsuya’s expression flattened and blanked, his eyes growing glossy. 

 

“So what, you were a bench warmer for them?” Kagami asked Tetsuya. Tetsuya snapped back to attention and blinked blankly at the teen. 

 

“I played in games, Kagami-kun.” Despite his blank expression, his voice almost had a biting tone to it. 

 

Exclamations of alarm met his statement. 

 

“You’re the rumored Phantom Sixth Member!” Riko chirped out, looking both pleased and worried as she studied Tetsuya’s body. He was below average and underweight. How could he have even played? 

 

“That was my nickname, yes,” Tetsuya acknowledged. Riko’s eye twitched before she turned on her heel, calling for practice to begin. As everyone began to move about, Tetsuya exhaled and tried to pretend his legs weren’t about to give out on him. As he moved to shadow Kagami, a new panic blossomed in his chest. 

Once Riko say his medical records, which she no doubt would (because what kind of coach wouldn't look at their player's health?), Tetsuya was absolutely certain that she'd kick him off the team. But until then, he'd pretend that he wasn't hurting. He'd pretend he was positively healthy without a care in the world. 

Until then, he would play. 

Practice ended without incident though by the time Riko was packing up, she’d startled at the realization that she never saw Tetsuya practice. In fact, she’d completely forgotten he was even there until she saw him walking beside Kagami. 

 

“Hey Hyuuga,” Riko called as the Captain saddled up to her. “Did you notice Kuroko at all during practice?” Hyuuga, who had been about to take a sip of his water, stilled.

 

“...no,” he realized and stared at her with wide eyes. “No I didn’t.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you following me home?” Kagami asked as Tetsuya trailed after him. The two were walking down the street, the crowd splitting at the sight of the towering teen. 

 

“I want to play a one-on-one with you,” Tetsuya requested, stopping when Kagami whirled to face him. 

 

“What? Why? You look ready to kneel over,” Kagami pointed out. Tetsuya frowned and pumped up his fist at Kagami. If Kagami noticed the tremors in Tetsuya’s arm, he didn’t say anything. 

 

“I’ll fight you,” Tetsuya deadpanned, shaking his fist. Instead of coming off as menacing, it was almost hilariously pathetic. Kagami blinked, caught off guard, before he let a snicker escape his lips. 

 

“Sure you will, shrimp,” Kagami teased. “A one-on-one, right? You were part of those Miracles, right? You don’t smell strong.” Tetsuya sniffed his arm, staring blankly at Kagami.

 

“I don’t smell like anything. I made sure to put on deodorant,” Tetsuya said seriously. Kagami snorted again and led Tetsuya to a streetball court, relieved to find it empty. 

 

“You’re a weird guy, Kuroko. I mean that I can smell when someone is strong or weak. You don’t have a scent,” Kagami explained as he pulled his personal ball out of his bag, spinning it on his finger.

 

“Are you a tiger or a bloodhound?” Tetsuya shot and Kagami nearly pitched the ball at that irritatingly blank face. 

 

“I guess the only thing you’re good for is running your mouth,” Kagami mocked as he stood across from Tetsuya. 

 

“Is the only thing you’re good for making small children cry?” Tetsuya shot back and Kagami gritted his teeth, a vein in his temple throbbing. Tetsuya got into position, waiting for the tip-off. Kagami threw the ball up, easily stealing it as Tetsuya barely even moved. 

 

Kagami touched down, his eyebrows pinched up as he skirted around Tetsuya. The ball easily went into the net, bouncing against the asphalt as Kagami turned to Tetsuya. He rested his hands on his hips, giving a irritated huff. 

 

“You suck,” Kagami goaded, watching Tetsuya’s jerky movements as the teen turned to him. Tetsuya gave a feeble step forward before his knees buckled under him. He crashed to the ground with a painful  _ crack _ . His eyelids rapidly fluttered in surprise and Kagami’s own eyes shot open in alarm.

 

“Whoa! Hey, you okay?” Kagami called as he rushed to Tetsuya. Tetsuya’s arms shook something fierce as he tried to hold himself up, his legs uselessly folded under him as he stared blankly down at the ground. “Hey, Kuroko?” Kagami snapped his fingers in front of Tetsuya’s face. 

 

“Please remove your hands from my face,” Tetsuya requested, his voice sounding small and holding the barest of cracks. “Would you please do me a favor and retrieve my phone from my bag? I need to call my mother.” 

 

Kagami withdrew his hand and stared wordlessly at Tetsuya as if the teen had been speaking gibberish.

 

“The fuck? Your mom? Shouldn’t we call the ambulance or something during a time like this? You look ready to pass out.” Despite his gruff words, Kagami’s words were blanketed in worry and tension. Tetsuya mentally smiled at the concern. Kagami was indeed a nice person. 

 

“This happens,” Tetsuya explained, his words beginning to slur together as black spots danced across his vision in an increasing pace. “It’s nothing new. I don’t need to go to the hospital. My mother will pick me up.” Kagami wavered, shifting his footing as he towered over Tetsuya. The student looked so small, so fragile, huddled into a pathetic pile of trembling limbs and slurring words. 

 

“Fuck-shit-goddammit,” Kagami swore quietly to himself in English, crouching down. Tetsuya drew back in confusion, eyes rolling as Kagami scooped him up into his arms in a flash. Tetsuya’s vision swam, the numbness in his body doubling as he lay limp in the stronger boy’s arms. 

 

“Wha-?” Tetsuya tried to talk, his tongue thick as it seemed to swell and choke him of any coherent words. Kagami ignored him, briskly walking to their discarded bags. It was easy to hold Tetsuya with one arm for a few seconds to collect their bags; the teen weighed next to nothing. 

 

“Gimme directions,” Kagami demanded, keeping his gaze ahead as he walked out of the court. Tetsuya blinked slowly at him, his hands twitching as he tried to lift an arm. 

 

“My mo-”

 

“I feel responsible,” Kagami cut him off, lips tugging down in a scowl as he glanced at Tetsuya’s glazed eyes. “Whatever the fuck is wrong with you happened while you were playing around with me. I ain’t gonna have your mom come get you when I can take you home myself.” He hoisted Tetsuya up higher into his arms, unperturbed by the pointed stares people were giving them. It seemed Kuroko was visible like this, Kagami mused. 

 

“Why?” Tetsuya slurred, his eyes scrunching up. The city lights were to bright, blinding Tetsuya. He turned his head, hiding his face against Kagami’s shirt. 

 

“It’s the right thing to do, right? Or is this somehow insulting you? I don’t really know all the Japanese etiquette rules yet but…” Kagami trailed off as Tetsuya shook his head firmly twice. Tetsuya lifted his head up slightly from Kagami’s shoulder and inhaled. 

 

“It’s...fine,” Tetsuya forced out. “Can-can you walk faster?” His voice shook, a almost pressure bubbling up beneath the surface. Tetsuya quickly shared his address and the directions and closed his eyes to try and stave off the nausea. 

 

“...ex-teammates,” Tetsuya whispered softly. Kagami tilted his head down slightly, confused.

 

“Didn’t hear that. What?” Kagami questioned. Tetsuya gave a sharp inhale and opened his eyes, watery blue peering into nothing. 

 

“I want to save my ex-teammates,” Tetsuya repeated. Kagami frowned. Ex-teammates? Did he mean those Miracles or whoever they were? “But-but I can’t. Not with my-my body-”

 

“Shut up,” Kagami hushed. “Save it for when you don’t sound like you’re about to puke. Just-uh, just relax, okay?” Kagami tried to ignore the heat rising to his face. This was totally not weird. Totally not weird at all. 

 

Kagami couldn’t exactly explain it, but seeing Tetsuya reminded him of his sickly mother. His mother whose health restricted her to America, where they had better medicine to help her condition. Kagami couldn’t exactly explain it, but something in the shorter boy made Kagami want to make sure he was alright. He didn’t have a bleeding heart -hell, he barely stopped when he saw someone was hurt. But somehow, he was unsettled by Tetsuya’s obvious pain. 

 

It was hard to explain, hard to put into words, but for now Kagami would just excuse it as his curiosity to Tetsuya’s oddball personality.

 

Tetsuya would pipe up every now and then, giving directions on which street to take. Kagami’s eyes constantly shot down to take in the teen’s sickly pallor. Yeah, Kagami was scarily reminded of his mother. 

 

They reached Tetsuya’s house without issue. Kagami knocked on the door to the best of his ability with two full arms. It took several seconds before the door opened, revealing a woman with blue hair and wide blue eyes that instantly zeroed in on Tetsuya. 

 

“Tet-chan! Why didn’t you call? Are you okay? What happened?” The woman snagged Kagami by the arm, dragging him into the house. “Please, please, set him there. Dear, Tet-chan brought home a friend!” The woman was a flurry of movement as she helped Kagami prop Tetsuya up against the wall, both of the teens’ shoes coming off with ease with her help. 

 

“Already? Doesn’t he usually practice until-whoa, hello.” A man popped up from the doorway leading into what Kagami could only assume was the living room. The man’s black hair was messy like Tetsuya’s, his grey eyes as expressionless as the shadow’s. Forming wrinkles creased his forehead and eyes, his lips turned downwards slightly. 

 

“Tet-chan didn’t call!” Tetsuya’s mother whined, gently running a hand through her son’s hair. “His friend carried him home.” 

 

Oh shit, Kagami startled, this was where he introduced himself. 

 

“Nice-nice to meet you! My name is Kagami Taiga! I’m Kuroko’s classmate and team member!” Kagami bowed, cheeks heating as he heard Tetsuya release a quite snort. 

 

“Hi Kagami-kun!” The woman beamed. “You can call me Aoi - or Mama - and this handsome man is Kyouya,” Aoi introduced as she presented her husband to Kagami. “Thank you for bringing Tet-chan home. Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet? I’ll bring dinner for you two up to his room.” Aoi disappeared similar to how Tetsuya did and suddenly, Kagami could hear two women talking in the kitchen. 

 

“Aoi is...energetic. You’re the first friend Tetsuya has ever brought home, so she’s happy,” Kyouya explained as Kagami lifted Tetsuya back up. “C’mon, I’ll show you to his room.” 

 

Kagami followed the man, feeling like he was dreaming. Or had suddenly stepped into the Twilight Zone. Either one would perfectly sum up how bizarre this entire situation was, having to take his stranger of a classmate home and stay for dinner. 

 

Kyouya opened Tetsuya’s door for him and left the two, leaving Kagami to lower Tetsuya onto his bed. Kagami looked around, inspecting the surprisingly neat and sparse bedroom. Besides a bookshelf full of literature novels and a desk, the boy had nothing. Tetsuya watched him silently, curled into a ball as his eyes drooped. 

 

“I apologize for the uncomfortable situation I put you through,” Tetsuya spoke, licking his lips as he cleared his throat. “Thank you very much.” His eyes were still wet and Kagami watched, unable to look away, as tears trickled across the bridge of his nose and soaked into the comforter. 

 

“Uh-” Kagami swallowed - “yeah, no problem.” Kagami rubbed at the back of his neck, breaking eye contact to study the titles of the books. Looked like a lot of them were mystery novels?

 

“...will you listen to my story?” Kuroko asked softly, eyelids drooping further. 

 

“Okay,” Kagami answered because what else could he say in this situation without making it extremely awkward. 

 

“During my third year of middle school, I got sick. After months of doctor visits and multiple tests, they finally narrowed down the cause. The medication I take can cause some unsavory side effects, as you’ve witnessed twice now.” Kagami balked at the reminder of the nosebleed. “I have a mission and I know it’d be impossible to complete it on my own. My style of basketball is unique in that I’m a shadow - a support. With my body-”

 

“You want me to help you with whatever you were trying to explain with your ex-teammates, right?” Kagami guessed. Kagami may not have been book-smart, but when it came to people, he surprisingly picked up on a lot more than people gave him credit for. 

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya confessed. He inhaled, readied himself, and told his past with the Generation of Miracles. 


	3. 3rd Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is discussed about Kuroko's health and Riko acts like a responsible coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for this story isn't going to be perfect and I won't write every single game. You've read the manga and seen the anime. I don't think I need to write out in exact detail either. I'll only write out the games that are important. LOL 
> 
> Enjoy?

“Good morning the precious child I’ve birthed!” Aoi burst into Tetsuya’s room, beaming happily. “We’re visiting the hospital today.” Tetsuya looked up from his feet, expression open with curiosity at his mother’s words.

 

“I’m fine,” Tetsuya reassured as he flexed a arm muscle. “My flare subsided last night after a bath.”

 

Unlike his bad days, which in most cases caused his nerve endings to feel as if they’d been replaced with liquid fire, his good days usually only consisted of morning muscle stiffness and dull aches. Occasionally a headache would pop up, but that was the extent to what he suffered during his good days. His good days far out weighted his bad, though the bad were usually more easy to bring up.

 

“Midorima-sensei said to contact her if any side effects popped up. Well-” Aoi gestured to all of him- “they popped up. I’m mostly concerned about these dizzy spells. You’ve never had more than one in a day before.”

 

Tetsuya sat silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

 

“My doses couldn't have taken effect yet. I’ve only been on them for a week. I’ll talk to her about the dizzy spells, but I don’t believe it’s caused by my new prescriptions.” Aoi hummed thoughtfully, moving into the room. She plopped down beside her son and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“So...Kagami-kun traded phone numbers with you, huh?” Aoi inquired innocently. Tetsuya’s eyes flashed to his phone resting on his desk and nodded.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya replied and smiled slightly. “He is very kind. I’ll sent him a message informing him of my absence for the first half of school.” Not that anyone would even notice he was absent. Of course, Aoi heard the bitterness in his tone.

 

“Tet-chan,” his mother huffed with a eye roll, “attendance isn’t everything.” Not that he’d had perfect attendance. Well he had, up until his last year of middle school.

 

Not that anyone knew that. Due to his low presence, more often than not, a teacher would mark him present even when he wasn’t. According to the attendance book, he had been present in every class, for every year he’d attend. After a while, Tetsuya just stopped calling in sick because even with the phone calls, he was still marked present.

 

Tetsuya was somehow mildly bitter at that.

 

Aoi giggled and patted his knee before getting up.

 

“I’ll have breakfast ready by the time you get downstairs. How is your appetite feeling today?” Aoi turned, her hair swaying like a curtain blowing in the wind with the movement.

 

“I can add miso soup to my usual portion today,” Tetsuya commented and Aoi’s expression lit up excitedly.

 

“He’s adding miso soup to his meal!” She called out in joy as she went towards the kitchen. Two cheers answered her. Tetsuya shook his head, standing up. After changing and fixing his hair, he grabbed his phone.

 

A quick text to Kagami made him smile softly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d texted a friend, much less to tell them about anything. After everything with Ogiwara and his illnesses, Tetsuya hadn’t put much thought into friendships or keeping in touch with his former friends from Teiko. Texting Kagami like this was...refreshing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice,” Aoi greeted as soon as Tetsuya and her settled into chairs across from Keiko’s desk.

 

“Of course. Glad to help,” Keiko responded and looked over at Tetsuya. “So, Tetsuya, you had two dizzy spells in a day? Is this the first time you’ve had them since starting your new prescriptions?” Keiko scribbled something on her notebook and Tetsuya nodded.

 

“Yes. Yesterday was one of my bad days but I didn’t think it’d be as bad.” Tetsuya paused. “I also got a bloody nose.”

 

“I can see that,” Keiko observed as she peered up, eyeing the bruise blossoming along the bridge of his nose. “That was from falling?”

 

“Into a wall, yes,” Tetsuya confirmed. Keiko nodded and stood, gesturing for the two to follow her. Aoi and Tetsuya were led to a small room with a examination table and a simple counter with various bottles of cotton balls, wooden sticks, and q-tips.

 

“Sit down please,” Keiko instructed as she gestured to the table. Tetsuya gingerly climbed up and sat there, making sure his legs were dangling off the edge of the table. Keiko grabbed a stool, placing it down in front of him. She situated herself and pulled up his pants, rolling the loose material up to his knees. She squeezed at his left ankle, looking at his skin closely.

 

“Have you noticed any swelling in your legs?” Keiko asked as he inspected his other ankle. She hummed to herself and dropped his legs.

 

“No. Just the usual stiffness.” Tetsuya watched as she unwound her stethoscope from around her neck, pressing it to his chest.

 

“Breathe in deep for me,” she instructed and Tetsuya inhale deeply. She listened silently for a moment before switching to his back.

 

“Could anything have caused the flare to intensify like it did yesterday?” Keiko asked as she pressed the end of the stethoscope against the middle of his back, dragging it down to press against his kidneys.

 

“I joined the basketball club,” Tetsuya reluctantly revealed, catching his mother’s gaze over Keiko’s shoulder.

 

“That’ll do it. I’m still unsure if you should be playing sports, Tetsuya. You’re body can’t take a lot of physical activity,” Keiko cautioned with a frown. She withdrew and replaced her stethoscope. “I understand you think you have some sort of responsibility to my son’s sudden jackassery, but you don’t. If anything, I should be the one smacking some sense into him.”

 

“Midorima-sensei,” Aoi snickered. “I don’t think you should talk about your son like that.” Keiko snorted and prodded at Tetsuya’s neck, looking thoughtful.

 

“Shin seemed to have made a friend already,” Keiko boasted, poking at Tetsuya’s bruised nose. She moved her hands, tapping at his collarbone.

 

“Oh?” Tetsuya spoke, perking up at the mention of his ex-teammate. Keiko nodded, looking proud as she peeled back Tetsuya’s shirt and checked for any visible blemishes or rashes along his chest and back.

 

“Yep! Apparently his name is Takao and he made fun of Shin’s lucky item of the day,” Keiko smiled. “Shin must find him interesting. Asami ate his pudding and he hardly got mad. He must be happy to have made a friend.” Keiko backed up and sat back down on her stool.

 

“Tet-chan made a friend too!” Aoi chimed in. She smiled proudly at her son. “His name is Kagami-kun and he carried Tet-chan home after he had a dizzy spell.”

 

“Oh?” Keiko piped up as she scribbled something down. “Does he know about your condition then?”

 

“He knows I’m sick,” Tetsuya explained. “That’s it.” Keiko nodded and turned to Aoi, expression professional again.

 

“I’m going to schedule to have some blood drawn and a urinalysis.” Aoi nodded seriously, eyebrows creasing. “Depending on the results, I’m going to request a biopsy.” Aoi’s lips pursed and she nodded after a moment.

 

“Biopsy?” Tetsuya questioned, eyebrows furrowing. “What’s that?” Keiko turned to look at Tetsuya and folded her hands over her lap, resting them on her clipboard.

 

“It means that they are going to take tissue samples of your kidneys to see how damaged your kidneys are and exactly how well they’re functioning.” Keiko stopped, considering how best to explain it to him. “They’ll sedate you and do the surgery. You’ll probably be out of commission for a solid two weeks before you can continue playing.”

 

“I can’t miss two weeks,” Tetsuya immediately spoke up. “Can we not do the biopsy?”

 

“Tetsuya!” Aoi chided, giving a pointed look to her child. “No sir! This is your health we’re talking about. Your silly games can wait!” Tension thickened the air of the room as Keiko looked between the two. Aoi’s gave was as stern as any mother’s, not backing down to the carefully closed off expression Tetsuya was sporting. Keiko crossed her ankles, tapping her nail on her clipboard.

 

On one hand, Keiko understood how basketball was keeping Tetsuya’s emotions in check, giving him a grounding focus. On the other hand, Tetsuya was so focused on his grounding hobby that he was almost recklessly neglectful of his own health. It was saddening and frustrating that the child put his own health on the backburner for sports and for others.

 

She’d discussed it with him, one week when he’d visited for his routine checkup. The falling out of the Teiko group and how Tetsuya felt responsible to make the teens fall in love with basketball again. Keiko, privately, was sure other factors were in play for their drastic changes but kept it to herself. Thankfully it seemed her child was left unaffected by Teiko’s overbearing mentally, though she couldn’t say the same for Tetsuya. Like Shintarou’s old teammates, Tetsuya suffered deeply from the mental stress. Even if it wasn’t the same as their team, he still suffered.

 

 _“Mom,”_ Keiko recalled Shintarou saying, _“One of my teammates suddenly stopped appearing at practice and now I can’t find him anywhere on campus. You think he quit school? You think we pushed him to quit school?”_

 

And then the focus of her child’s concern walked into her office, broken and unbelievably stubborn in his ideals.

 

Keiko sighed.

 

“Tetsuya,” Keiko began and made sure Tetsuya’s attention was focusing on her, “listen to me. This right here?” She waved a hand at the small check up room. “This? This is serious. This is your health, your life. This is something you are going to be living with for the rest of your life. If you don’t take care of yourself, you’re going to make life harder for yourself. We were lucky to have caught your illnesses before they inflicted irreversible damage. But if you continue to neglect your body, the damage is going to be damning.”

 

Tetsuya flinched and looked down, his fingers linking together to keep them from shaking.

 

“Do you want a kidney transplant?” Keiko asked seriously. Tetsuya’s gaze shot back to her, eyes wide. “Do you want a machine doing your kidneys’ work for you? Do you want to die in your 30s, maybe 40s? Do you want your kidneys to fail?” Tetsuya shook his head rapidly, his chest heaving as he took in her words. Keiko stared him down, eyes cold. “Good. Because right now, the path your taking is leading you directly towards that.”

 

Behind her, she heard Aoi sniffle. Keiko absently wondered if Tetsuya had ever actually been told the true severity of his illnesses. She knew he understood the basics of what was wrong with him, but had anyone ever actually sat down with the teen and told him, patiently, what was actually happening to his body?

 

“You can have heart attacks, strokes, seizures…” Keiko closed her eyes at the tears beading down Tetsuya’s face. “Playing basketball? It’s a hobby - a brief time to stress. You may think that right now, it’s the most important thing in the world. But you know what?” Tetsuya gave a hiccuping inhale, trying to be as quiet as possible. “You’re wrong. Your life is more important. So, depending on how the tests come back, I’m requesting a biopsy.” Keiko gave a tender smile, trying to ease the pressuring silence that had slowly spread throughout the room. “You have the right to deny the biopsy but please, consider it.”

 

Tetsuya nodded silently, wiping at his face with his shirt sleeves.

 

“Tet-chan, go sit outside for a moment. I’d like to talk with Midorima-sensei for a moment,” Aoi asked and Tetsuya slid off the table without a sound, leaving the two adults. Keiko’s posture slumped and she rubbed at her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry for my unprofessionalism,” Keiko apologized. “But from how much I’ve heard of your son from Shintarou, I’ve come to consider the child someone familiar. I hate the thought of him purposely hurting himself.”

 

“It’s okay Midorima-sensei-” Aoi sighed and patted her shoulder.

 

“You may call me Keiko,” Keiko cut in and gave Aoi’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Keiko-san, then. Tet-chan is incredibly stubborn. Gets that from my husband. I appreciate your concern for my child. I-” Aoi blinked back tears- “I just don’t know how to make him happy and keep him healthy at the same time. Basketball seems to be the only thing that gets him out of bed most days and I know he _knows_ that he’s hurting himself but...I just don’t know what to do.” Aoi’s shoulders fell and she breathed in a shaky breath.

 

“Kuroko-san…” Keiko started and then stopped. “For now, just make sure you contact his school and ask for the basketball club’s coach and advisor. Inform them of Tetsuya’s health issues and make sure the nurse is also informed of Tetsuya’s choice of club. We’ll see what the tests bring back and move on from there.”

 

Aoi nodded and then gave a small laugh as if she’d just thought of something funny.

 

“Keiko-san, you and your family should come over for dinner one day. Could you imagine your son’s face? Tet-chan’s face? Priceless,” Aoi devised. Keiko imagined just that and gave her own snort.

 

“I might just have to, Kuroko-san,” Keiko spoke and stood. The two walked out of the room, Tetsuya and Aoi bowing in thanks before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

“May I borrow your notes from the first three periods?” Kagami jumped, toppling over two chairs.

 

“Dammit! Stop sneaking up on me!” Kagami roared, whirling around. Tetsuya blinked blankly at him. Kagami grabbed his head, squeezing it as he gritted his teeth. “You making fun of me?” Up close, Kagami could see the redness around Tetsuya’s eyes. Did he have dry eyes?

 

“I didn’t,” Tetsuya denied. A few classmates looked their way before resuming their own conversations. “May I borrow your notes?” Kagami released him and Tetsuya flattened his hair. “That hurt.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Where were you?” Kagami asked as he trudged towards his desk, digging for his notebook. Tetsuya slid into his own seat, grabbing out his pen and notebook.

 

“I went to the hospital for a checkup. I heard something amusing happened this morning,” Tetsuya spoke, lips twitching up. Kagami was about to question the hospital but then irritation took over at the mention of the events of the morning.

 

“We got yelled at and banned from the roof,” Kagami gritted out. “How is that amusing?” Tetsuya blinked.

 

“Furihata-kun told me about how you had to state your goals,” Tetsuya spoke. “What was yours?”

 

“ _Our_ goal was to defeat the Generation of Miracles,” Kagami corrected, smirking at the widening blue eyes. “I combined ours together. That was okay, right?”

 

Tetsuya just stared at him, barely acknowledging when Kagami dropped the notebook onto his desk. Tetsuya opened his mouth, closed it, and then nodded.

 

“At least I won’t have to come to school early now,” Tetsuya decided to say.

 

“What?” Kagami did a double take.

 

“I was going to write my goal in the dirt,” Tetsuya explained seriously. Kagami blinked rapidly and then gave a bark of laughter.

 

“You’ve got balls!” Kagami laughed.

 

“I am a boy, last I checked,” Tetsuya responded. Kagami laughed harder. Tetsuya silently smiled to himself, scribbling down the notes.

 

“Kagami-kun’s kanji is very difficult to read. Did you write in Latin?”

 

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Today,” Riko called out as the students gathered around her, “we’re playing the second years versus the first years!” Murmurs bubbled up and Kagami’s mouth stretched into a hungry grin. “Grab the jerseys and get warmed up.” The players compiled, reaching for the blue and yellow jerseys. Tetsuya startled as Kagami threw a yellow jersey at him.

 

“There. Are you sure you can play?” Kagami asked, eyeing Tetsuya. Tetsuya pulled the yellow jersey off his head and stared impassively at Kagami.

 

“If you keep teasing my ability to play, I’m going to punch you,” Tetsuya threatened. Kagami snorted and shrugged his own jersey on. Tetsuya moved to copy, only to pause as he caught sight of the number on his jersey.

 

  1. How ironic. Tetsuya quickly pulled the jersey on, trying to shove down the bitter memories that clung to that number.



 

“Ah, Kuroko-kun! Mind coming over here for a second?” Riko asked, their advisor, Takeda, trembling beside her.

 

Something sharp and cold bubbled up in Tetsuya’s veins as he made his way over to them, his footfalls feeling heavy as his stomach flipped. He ignored Kagami’s curious gaze and stopped in front of them. For once, Riko immediately noticed him.

 

“Kuroko-kun,” Riko began, tone empty. Tetsuya felt his stomach flip again before a ball of iron dropped in it. “We were informed by the nurse and Principal of your current...situation. As the coach, I don’t feel comfortable with having you play. With all that was listed in your medical file, I don’t feel, in good conscience, that you can play- ”

 

“I can play,” Tetsuya interrupted, tone biting. Riko drew back at the aggressive display of emotion. “I can play. How I play- my style, it - it doesn’t drain me physically.”

 

“What about warming up? Practice? Doing your stretches?” Takeda spoke up, tone warbly. “Can your body handle those?”

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya argued and Riko seemed to gather herself again.

 

“I don’t care if you _think_ you can play, I’m sorry but-”

 

“Watch me,” Tetsuya cut off again, voice steel. “And then decide.” He turned on his heel, leaving Riko to visibly hunch up like a hissing cat.

 

“That-that- _that brat_ !” Riko seethed, wishing she could pull him into a Boston Crab Hold. She wouldn’t, now that she knew about him, but how _dare_ he ignore her!

 

“Everything good?” Hyuuga asked, walking over. Riko turned her glare to him and he jumped.

 

“Yes!” She snarled and stomped over to the scoreboard, fire curling around her. The other members glanced at her before slinking away, not wanting to cross paths with her while she was upset.

 

“Begin!” Riko called and the ball was up in the air. The second years were startled by how high Kagami could jump and were caught off guard enough to let a few points be stolen.

 

Soon, however, they got serious. Izuki and Mitobe kept guard on Kagami while Hyuuga and Koganei scored.

 

And then suddenly the ball was passing to the lost first year and the tides turned.

 

“Eh?” Riko blinked. “What- _Kuroko_.” Once the game had started, Riko completely forgot Tetsuya was even in the game. Until she saw him elegantly and skillfully passing the balls to Kagami, Furihara, Fukuda, and Kawahara. Their score was climbing, just shying past the second years when the time was called.

 

Tetsuya, who was sweating a little more than he probably should have, met Riko’s gaze and the silent, “See?” was clear.

 

“Kuroko-kun, over here now!” Riko called, pulling the boy away before his teammates could bombard him with what exactly he had just done. Tetsuya detached himself from the group and stopped in front of her, wiping at his forehead. He was panting, his cheek red from overexertion.

 

Riko planted her hands firmly on her hips and stared him down. She breathed in and scowled. She felt like she was about to make the greatest mistake of her life.

 

“I want to meet your doctor,” Riko demanded, voice leaving no room for argument. “If you are going to be a member of my team, I need to know what your physical limits are. I can’t put you on the same training as the rest of the team or expect you to be able to handle what they can, so we need to figure out what you can and cannot do. Is there any way I can meet with them on a weekend?”

 

Tetsuya looked like she’d spoken a different language before he hesitantly nodded.

 

“I’ll call her tomorrow during lunch and see what her schedule is like,” Tetsuya spoke, rubbing his hands together. “I’m-I’m sorry for how I acted but-”

 

“If you ever,” Riko got into his space, eyes burning, “disobey me again, you are off this team. I will not jeopardize your health, no matter what your reasoning for playing is. If I don’t feel you can play a game, you sit it out. If I don’t think you can handle a training regimine, you sit it out.” Tetsuya opened his mouth. “I’m talking. If I think that your health is declining, you _will_ be benched until _I_ believe you are healthy enough to play again. I don’t know how severe your illnesses are but the moment you even show the faintest hint of being sick, your ass is warming up a spot on the bench, got it?”

 

Tetsuya nodded wordlessly, eyes shining with a sliver of unease. Riko nodded and snapped her arm out, pointing to the locker rooms.

 

“Go change. You’re helping me on the side for the remainder of the practice.” Tetsuya’s expression showed displeasure but he nodded, disappearing to follow her instructions. Riko made sure to keep her eyes trained on him until he entered the locker room and she sighed.

 

“Did I just make a terrible mistake?” Riko asked Takeda.

“He’s a young man fighting for his life,” Takeda mused softly. “No one likes to be chained during this period of finding freedom. You made the right choice. You let him keep his choice of freedom but set up boundaries and a warning of what would happen if he crossed those boundaries. You did as well as you could in your situation.”

 

“I hope,” Riko mumbled to herself and perked up when she caught Tetsuya walking back towards her.

 

As practice was winding down, Riko called for attention.

 

“Due to certain circumstances, Kuroko-kun will not be during warm-ups with you. After today, Kuroko-kun will be doing a different set of warm ups. None of you better complain or I’ll double your sets,” Riko warned. The teens gulped but nodded, casting curious or concerned glances at Tetsuya.

 

“Now, tomorrow we’re going to work on some team-practicing. As many of you noticed, Kuroko-kun has a excellent ability to pass the ball without being seen. We’re going to work with that and see about perfecting it to where none of you will hesitate the moment you get the ball. Understood?” Seeing their nods, she smiled. “Alright then. Good evening!”

 

They boys went to change and Tetsuya sighed beside her.

 

“Were you sick at Teiko?” Riko asked, nose scrunching up at the idea of him playing as a regular when sick.

 

“During my last year, yes. By that time, though, I had already resigned from the team,” Tetsuya revealed softly. Riko nodded and her expression softened.

 

“Don’t think bad of me, please? I’m just trying to watch out for guys is all.”

 

“I understand,” Tetsuya spoke as his eyes followed Kagami out of the locker room. “I don’t hold it against you.” He left her side, moving to Kagami. Riko watched them for a moment before turning as Hyuuga jogged up to her.

 

She was going to have to talk to her dad about what to do with Tetsuya.

 

* * *

 

 

“My doctor can meet with you at 1pm on Saturday,” Tetsuya spoke up the next day as he walked into the gym.

 

“Great!” Riko chirped, humming as she skipped over to the cage of basketballs. Tetsuya eyed her upbeat form and nodded. He left to the locker room, the rest of the boys not far behind.

 

“Before we warm up,” Riko called, standing on the bench to see over everyone. “I have an announcement! We’ve been blessed with a practice match with Kaijou!” Sparkles practically emitted from her as she cheered.

 

“Eh?!” Everyone cried out in alarm. “Kaijou?!”

 

“Yep! And that’s not even the best part!” Riko gleed as her eyes twinkled. “Kise Ryouta from the Generation of Miracles is on their team!” Tetsuya’s eyes widened at the information while Kagami gave a appreciative whistle.

 

“What?!” Everyone else called out. “Already?” Riko nodded vigorously, stopping only when she heard girls squealing. Seirin turned, catching sight of a crowd of girls surrounding a patch of blonde.

 

Kagami did a double take when he heard Tetsuya give a faint grunt. Tetsuya stared at the blond impassively, face giving away nothing.

 

“Long time no see,” Tetsuya called when he met eyes with the golden eyed teen.

 

“Hi Kurokocchi!” The blond greeted with a energetic wave. Beside Tetsuya, Kagami tried to stifle his laughter. His breath caught in his throat as a pain erupted in his side and he turned wide eyes to Tetsuya. Tetsuya ignored Kagami, acting as if he hadn’t just jabbed the taller teen in the side.

 

“Kise-kun,” Tetsuya spoke and the rest of the team just stared.


	4. 4th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise enters the scene and more is discussed about Kuroko's condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise has to be my favorite character to write, hands down. He's cold-hearted that only cares for those he respects and whether or not he's actually gay, he has no sense of personal space with Kuroko and I LOVE IT. 
> 
> ENJOY!

After what seemed like hours (when in reality, maybe 5 minutes had passed), Kise finished signing autographs to most of the girl population at the school.

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise called as he rushed over, ignoring Seirin to throw his arms around Tetsuya. Kise’s eyebrows pinched up as his arms loosened around his former teammate. A perplexed expression flashed across his face as Tetsuya’s own expression spasmed for a split second into discomfort at the pinpricks of pain that raced up his body at the sudden contact.

 

“Eh~? Kurokocchi, have you lost weight? You seem smaller than I remember?” Kise commented, giving a experimental squeeze as he looked down at Tetsuya’s empty expression.

 

“I'll punch you if you comment on my height again,” Tetsuya threatened, trying to push Kise off him. “Please let go of me. You’re hurting me.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tetsuya saw Riko take a step forward, mouth open and ready to yell.

 

“Are you a child?” Kagami growled as he tugged Kise off Tetsuya, effectively separating them. He shoved Kise away, planting a hand on Tetsuya’s head to keep him steady. Kise’s eyes narrowed at the contact before he sniffled, forming crocodile tears.

 

“How mean! And I wasn't talking about your height, Kurokocchi, I was talking about your weight! Are they feeding you here?” Kise sniffed, casting a glance around the gym, tears effectively gone with the change of subject.

 

“This isn't some sort of boarding school where I'm dependent on their timed meals. I eat what my family cooks me,” Tetsuya pointed out, frowning. He briskly lifted Kagami’s hand off his head and tried to flatten out his mussed up locks. Kagami snorted, ducking down to scoop up a basketball.

 

Kise opened his mouth to respond, only to snap it shut as he snatched up a basketball hurled at him.

 

“Hey, Kagami!” Riko snapped out, hands on her hips.

 

“Let’s see how tough these supposed Generation of Miracles are. Cause if you’re anything like Kuroko, then this will be a piece of cake.” Kagami’s smirk was down right bloodthirsty, eyes glinting as Kise regarded him fully.

 

“Of course we aren't like Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi’s style is support. We’re the offensive type.” Kise shook his hand out as he used his other to bounce the ball. “If you want to see our strength that badly, by all means, let’s have a one on one.”

 

Tetsuya opened his mouth, looking between the two, before he sighed softly.

 

“Be careful,” Tetsuya called as he backed up with the rest of the team, giving the two their space. “Kise-kun isn’t someone to underestimate.”

 

Riko slipped beside Tetsuya, giving him a look as everyone else focused on the match about to happen.

 

“Do...do your old teammates know about…?” Riko made a vague hand gesture.

 

“No. No one’s known about it really until recently. Kagami-kun, you, and two others are the only ones who know outside of my doctor and family,” Tetsuya confirmed. His tone cemented the unspoken request for privacy.

 

Riko frowned. “I'm not going to keep this from the team, Kuroko-kun. They need to be informed for safety reasons. What if something happens and Kagami-kun or I aren't there to help? I believe it’d be in everyone’s best interest if they’re briefed on your medical situation and any precautions they should know. Don’t you think?”

 

Tetsuya attention was stolen away, words dying on his tongue, as Kise dunked around Kagami, nearly sending the returnee to the ground. Tetsuya stared, mouth slackening slightly as he took in the scene before him. It seemed that during his absence, the others had grown exponentially without him watching.

 

Something tight and cold coiled in his chest, an anxiety that he was making a mistake, that he wouldn't be able to save them. He wouldn't be able to help, wouldn't be able to show them that their basketball was  wrong. He was unneeded, forgotten, labeled weak. They walked away from him, continuing in a pace he couldn’t keep up with. He was going to fail and soon he wouldn't be able to play and then-

 

Tetsuya clamped down on the bubbling icy feeling, shoving it deep down and out of his mind as Kise turned from Kagami and said, “Please give me Kurokocchi.”

 

“What?!” Everyone yelled as Kagami snarled.

 

“Kurokocchi, come to my school! We’ll be able to play together,” Kise offered, looking straight at Tetsuya. “I'm serious when I say I respect your playing. I want us to be on the same team again.”

 

“Kuroko isn't some toy you can just demand whenever you want him,” Kagami snapped, moving to Tetsuya’s side. “Are you seriously a child?”

 

“I'll have to refuse your proposal, Kise-kun. Seirin is my team,” Tetsuya spoke up, giving a small bow. “Besides I already made a promise to Kagami-kun.”

 

“What kind of promise?” Kise asked, expression carefully neutral.

 

“To defeat the Generation of Miracles.” Silence met his statement and Kise’s neutral expression pinched into a sour frown.

 

“Kurokocchi, your sense of humor has gotten worse since Teiko. That's not a very funny joke.” Kise’s eyebrow went up as he did Kagami a once over. “It’s poor taste.” Kagami snarled low in his throat and took a threatening step forward.

 

“Kise-kun,” Tetsuya broke in, snagging the back of Kagami’s shirt to keep the teen in place, “that wasn’t very nice. I’m a comedic genius.”

 

Kise burst out laughing, moving a hand to hide his watering eyes. He doubled over, wheezing as he forced out the last of his chuckles.

 

“You crack me up, Kurokocchi,” Kise snickered. “I can’t wait to crush your team.”

 

“UH,” Hyuuga finally spoke up, “RUDE! Show your upperclassmen some respect!” Kise snorted and waved a hand, taking a step backwards.

 

“I’ll see you for our practice match, Kurokocchi! After Kaijou defeats this weak team, you’ll come to my school, right?” Kise went over to his blazer and book bag, ignoring the growing glares sent his way.

 

“I’m getting annoyed, Kise-kun,” Tetsuya spoke, his grip tightening against Kagami’s shirt. Kagami glanced back at his shirt in worry, wondering if the cotton would tear. “Please stop insulting my school and my teammates. You are better than that.” The air was heavy, Kise and Tetsuya just staring at each other silently. Kise’s intense stare lightened as he gave a ‘what can you do’ shrug of his shoulders and a mocking smile.

 

“I’ll see you Kurokocchi. Make sure you eat something! You are seriously skin and bones,” Kise bidded and left, barely offering a goodbye to Seirin.

 

“What a asshole,” Hyuuga muttered to Izuki and Koganei. The two nodded in agreement while Kagami scowled and pried his shirt out of Tetsuya’s grip.

 

“Alright guys! Use that frustration in your practice today! Let’s start with 5 laps around the gym. Move it!” Riko called, blowing on her whistle. “Kuroko-kun, stay here for a minute.” Tetsuya left Kagami’s side, dragging his feet as he stopped beside Riko. The rest of the team slipped outside, whining loudly about their laps.

 

“Keep grumbling and I’ll double your laps!” Riko called after them and then turned to Tetsuya. “How much do you weigh right now?”

 

“Why?” Tetsuya blinked, shoulders tensing as Riko raised her arms. She planted her hands gently on his shoulders and turned him around to where his back faced her. Her palms pressed flat against his back, right over his kidneys. She hummed thoughtfully.

 

“I’m curious,” she answered and dug her heels into his back. Tetsuya flinched and tried to shift away from her touch. She snagged at his shirt, tugging him back into place.

 

“I’m currently 52 kilograms,” Tetsuya explained as Riko’s hands moved up to his shoulders, fingers digging into the tense muscles that connected to his neck.

 

“And what about your weight during Teiko?” Riko asked as she squeezed, feeling the muscles loosen under her grip. Tetsuya’s body trembled.

 

“Um,” Tetsuya blinked, eyelids fluttering as Riko dropped her hands. “Last I remembered, 57 kilograms. Why does it matter?”

 

“What’s your diet like?” Riko crouched down, taking one of his calves in her hands. Tetsuya startled and nearly toppled over.

 

“My appetite has declined from all the medications so I don’t eat a lot. On good days I can eat a boiled egg or two with rice and soup for breakfast-” Tetsuya shuddered as Riko’s hand wound around his calf- “and maybe eat half of my lunch. Dinner is iffy. I usually miss it to sleep more.”

 

“Sit down,” Riko requested and, after Tetsuya had sat down hesitantly, ordered him to stretch his legs out. She pressed gently on his back, slowly bending him forward.

 

“Until this weekend, I am going to help you with some full body stretches that are supposed to help with joint pain and stiffness. Until I know what you can tolerate, I won’t make you run or anything.” Riko tilted her head, recalling the day before. “You seemed winded from playing yesterday, so I doubt you can do extensive physical activities. So for now, I’ll have you do stretches. I can also grab some weights if you feel up to lifting a few pounds.”

 

“Oh,” Tetsuya commented as his torso continued to lean towards his legs. He winced at the pulling burn near his abdomen and breathed out through his mouth. “Thank you.”

 

“My father’s a trainer,” Riko explained as if Tetsuya hadn’t already heard their first practice. “So I asked him for some pointers for someone with...your type of issues. He said until I know what your doctor has given permission for, to start you light. We don’t wanna burn you out.”

 

“I understand that,” Tetsuya agreed as his chin grazed the court floor. Riko held him there, her palm working against his back.

 

“I’ll see about making a meal plan for you. I’m concerned about your weight loss. That was caused by the medication?” Riko furrowed her eyebrows as she walked around Tetsuya, grabbing his outstretched arms.

 

“Amongst other things,” Tetsuya muttered as Riko tugged gently on his arms. Planting his palms flat against the floor, the began to shift his legs out until they were in a ‘V’ shape with his torso and arms laying flat in between.

 

“Hold that position. It’s going to burn, but that’s a good thing.” Riko went back around to his back and began digging her knuckles into his back, making sure to focus around his lower back and shoulder blades. “What other things?”

 

“Oh wow,” Izuki interrupted and the two looked up to see the boys trickling in, Izuki and Koganei snickering like they’d just witnessed a scandal. “Should we be worried about a affair?”

 

“Who’s having an affair?!” Hyuuga roared as he burst in, stopping at the sight of Riko and Tetsuya. “Uh.”

 

“Boys,” Riko grumbled and rolled her eyes. She eased off Tetsuya and helped him up, steadying him when his knees knocked together. “Before we begin to practice passes with Kuroko-kun, he has something he’d like to tell you all.” She gave Tetsuya a pointed stare, silently daring him to not say anything.

 

Tetsuya shifted his footing, fiddling with his sweatband as he stared down at the ground.

 

He didn’t like talking about his issues. He didn’t like disclosing this secret because rather than it be a secret, it was a burden. It labeled him weak, useless, unable to enjoy what he wanted. His illnesses stole his happiness, caging him in a sense of defeat and self-pity. Tetsuya hated it. He hated everything about it and-

 

Tetsuya clamped down on that train of thought and shoved it away, pushing it back to belong with the rest of his toxic emotions. He breathed in, willing his hands to stop shaking.

 

“I...have a sickly body,” Tetsuya began, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. “Aida-san is being nice enough to allow me to stay on the team, but I won’t be of much help. I can only play for so long before it starts to...affect me negatively.”

 

“Your sick?” Furihata asked, voice concerned. “Were you born with it?” Tetsuya flinched at the question, trying to even out his breathing.

 

He hated it. He hated it. He hated it.

 

“No,” Tetsuya finally lifted his head, looking at the varying array of concerned or curious expressions. “It developed over time. I-I can still play basketball. I-I just...can’t stay as active as you all can.”

 

 _I won’t be a burden,_ Tetsuya didn’t say. _I won’t cause this team to fail._

 

“Is that why you can’t run with us or do the same training regimens?” That was Koganei, translating for Mitobe. Mitobe looked downright worried, eyebrows pinched and face tugged down into a frown.

 

“Ah, yes,” Tetsuya answered, frowning. “Until Aida-san has the chance to speak with my doctor, she doesn’t want me doing anything strenuous.”

 

He hated it. He hated it. He hated it.

 

“Understandable,” Hyuuga commented. He smiled. “Well the, we’ll just have to learn to play with you to the fullest while we have you on the court. We’re learning to take your passes, right?”

 

Tetsuya nodded slowly, moving to clasp his hands behind his back. Kagami walked over, ruffling his hair. Tetsuya slumped under his hand and breathed out.

 

“Then let’s do some passes. We can’t exactly rely on you for every game just because you were with those Miracles,” Hyuuga spoke and turned to the rest of the team. “Let’s go! First years, to the left, second years to the right. We’re going to take turns having Kuroko pass to us.” The group broke up, moving to positions. Tetsuya stood there for a second, eyes unreadable as he took in the team that so readily accepted his weakness.

 

He hated it. He hated it so much.

 

Tetsuya squeezed his hands together before moving into position, bouncing the ball at his side.

 

He absolutely hated it.

 

* * *

 

 

“...you didn’t think to tell me that your doctor was the mother of one of the Miracles?” Riko asked, eye twitching as she stood outside the office.

 

“I didn’t think it was important?” Tetsuya defended as he idly kicked his feet as he sat on the waiting bench beside her. He looked up and down the hallways, taking in the various doctors, nurses, and patients alike that bustled about. “None of the Generation of Miracles knew about my illness so I didn’t think it mattered whose mother she was.”

 

“She wouldn’t say anything or accidentally slip up?” Riko asked as she sighed, settling down beside Tetsuya. Tetsuya shifted over and gave a brief wave to a nurse who bustled towards them.

 

“Kuroko-kun! Good afternoon! Here for a check-up?” The nurse skidded to a stop, beaming happily at the teen. “Is this your girlfriend?” Riko flushed, opened and closing her mouth as Tetsuya gave a small smile.

 

“Kino-san, hello. This is Aida-san, my basketball coach. She’s here to talk to Midorima-sensei about my condition,” Tetsuya explained as Riko nodded rapidly.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Kino apologized, looking flustered. “Keiko-san is in a phone conference right now. She should be done in a few minutes. You’re a basketball coach? How exciting! Well, I need to go drop these files off. See you next time!” Kino was gone in a flash, leaving Riko to blink after her.

 

“How long have you been visiting the hospital?” Riko asked as she watched, slightly bewildered, as staff and patients alike waved cheerfully to Tetsuya. “Everyone can see you.”

 

“There’s no hiding sickness in a hospital,” Tetsuya dryly answered and Riko shot him a alarmed look. “I’ve been attending these visits for almost half a year. I’ve gotten familiar with the staff here.”

 

“People notice you because...because your sick?” Riko asked, looking unsettled by the notion.

 

“My misdirection has its weaknesses. My lack of presence only works when people aren’t looking for me. But here-” Tetsuya swept a hand out- “everyone is watching out for everyone. To make sure everyone is safe and comfortable and well. It was weird, at first, being noticed so easily. But now it’s almost...endearing.” Tetsuya fell silent, moving his attention to his nail cuticles. He scratched at the skin, tearing at it. Riko pursed her lips, crossing her arms in thought.

 

“I read your medical file with the nurse’s permission. Or rather, I was made to read it. What...what exactly is wrong with you? I tried looking it up but it was...confusing.” Riko glanced at Tetsuya out the corner of her eye and Tetsuya sighed. The office door opened at that moment and the two looked up.

 

“Thank you for your patience. I was in a unexpected meeting. Please, come in.” Keiko opened the door wider and gestured for the two to come in. Riko and Tetsuya settled down in chairs opposite of Keiko and Riko blinked at the woman. Despite her warm tone, she had a cold demeanor and sharp eyes. She was intimidating and for a moment, Riko wondered if her son was the same.

 

“You must be Aida-san. Hello,” Keiko greeted and bowed. “I’m Midorima Keiko, Tetsuya’s doctor.” Riko hastily bowed back, flustered.

 

“H-hello! Thank you for meeting with me. I was wanting to discuss Kuroko-kun’s physical capabilities,” Riko spoke, turning to Tetsuya. “I’ve read his file and while I’m not completely aware of what exactly is wrong with him, I know he can’t do a lot of strenuous activity?”

 

“That’s ideal, yes,” Keiko spoke and leaned back in her chair, also observing Tetsuya. Tetsuya stared out the window blankly, as he often did when people discussed him while he was in the room. “As of right now, until we do a biopsy on him, we won’t know the full state of his kidneys. I’m waiting on the results for his last test to come back before we schedule the biopsy and then I can confidently tell you his limits.”

 

“Biopsy? What’s that?” Riko asked, turning to Keiko with a studious expression. “Will it affect his ability to play?”

 

“For about two weeks, yes. It’s a procedure that involves taking tissue samples of his kidneys to see the state of them. There is at least a two week rest period to prevent internal bleeding from happening.” Keiko looked pointedly at Tetsuya at this and then snorted when she saw the teen ignoring them. “No heavy lifting or strenuous activity for two weeks after the biopsy because it can irritate the site or risk other complications.”  

 

“This is common or special because of his situation?” Riko asked, eyebrows pinching up. “Is...should he even be playing sports?” Tetsuya’s attention snapped to them and he blinked, focusing on them.

 

“It’s a common decision, especially because of his illness. Honestly?” Keiko leveled her gaze with Riko as she leaned against her desk. “Not really. Not like he wants to play. Physical activity is good as long as it is limited and monitored. His idea of playing basketball means pushing himself until he collapses. If it was just the one illness, it’d be a different story. But because it’s two…it hits harder.”

 

“What would you recommend then? I’ve been having him work on his passes and making him do full body stretches. Anything else you think he can do?” Riko asked, worrying at her bottom lip. Tetsuya looked away from them again, his hand moving to rub at his lower back, over his kidney. Keiko caught the movement and she frowned.

 

“Light jogging is okay for right now. Not for too long though. Maybe some push-ups and sit-ups, but that’s it,” Keiko explained and tapped her finger on her desk. “Tetsuya, do your kidneys ache?” Tetsuya jumped, turning back to her.

 

“Just a bit,” he replied honestly. Keiko hummed and pulled out one of her desk drawers, rummaging around. She removed a a box of salonpas patches and tossed the box at Riko.

 

“After he works out, have him apply those patches. Especially to the lower back. It’ll help with aches and inflammation. I’ll give you my number so if you need anything, don’t be afraid to call.” Keiko smiled and stood. “It was nice meeting you, Aida-san. I hope we can prevent Tetsuya here from hurting himself with his recklessness.” Riko gave an awkward laugh, not knowing what to say to that, and bowed.

 

“Let’s apply these before we leave,” Riko said to Tetsuya, who nodded. He dutifully lifted his shirt up, standing still as Riko smoothed a patch out along his skin. “I’ll leave first. Thank you. Remember Kuroko-kun, tomorrow is our practice match with Kaijou!” Riko waved and skipped out, humming as her mood lightened.

 

“She’s a good coach,” Keiko mused as she sat back down. “I’m surprised she’s letting you continue to play.”

 

“She doesn’t understand the severity of it,” Tetsuya explained softly. “And she made sure to set up rules in exchange for me to play.” Keiko nodded and pulled out a manilla file folder.

 

“While I have you,” she spoke and opened the folder. “I’ve talked to your doctor in America.” Tetsuya nodded, signalling for her to continue. “They only ever did one urinalysis on you while you were over there and your protein levels were a bit high. Hopefully since you’ve been on new medication, it’s gone down. Did they ever talk to you about steroids?”

 

“Not that I can recall,” Tetsuya spoke. He looked guilty. “I...didn’t really pay a lot of attention when I first got diagnosed. It was too much to take in. You’ll have to ask my parents.” Keiko nodded, looking understanding.

 

“That’s alright. When I get your results back, I’m going to see about getting you on two other medications. I’ve already discussed this with your doctor in America and they agree that this is the best course of action. Then we’ll do the biopsy-” she paused- “if you’re still okay with it.”

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya whispered. “I’ll still do the biopsy.” Keiko nodded and then smiled. “I have a hour lunch. Have any plans for the day?”

 

“I’m free until 3. I’m meeting Kagami-kun for some streetball. I won’t play too much. We’re mostly practicing our passes for tomorrow’s practice game against Kise-kun.” Tetsuya stood up to follow Keiko out.

 

“Kise as in Kise Ryouta, the model? He was your former teammate, right? I remember Shin always complained about him,” Keiko laughed, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets.

 

“Kise-kun has a very vibrant personality,” Tetsuya explained deadpanned. “He got along with Midorima-kun as well as I did. If anything, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun got along the best. Aomine-kun was able to deal with his energy better than any of us could.” Keiko snickered and led Tetsuya towards the outside sitting area. They sat in the shaded area, making sure to keep out of the sun’s path.

 

“One time, during our second year, Midorima-kun brought a fashion magazine as his lucky item. Kise-kun spent half of practice showing all the models off and explaining their hobbies and who had what pet,” Tetsuya began and Keiko smiled as Tetsuya shared memories of her son.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look like you got no sleep,” Tsuchida commented worriedly to Kagami and Tetsuya. Kagami, eyes bloodshot, snorted while Tetsuya suppressed a yawn.

 

“I slept 12 hours,” Tetsuya explained and failed to hide another yawn. He peeked at Kagami. “Why are you so tired?”

 

“I was so excited I couldn’t sleep,” Kagami answered seriously. Tetsuya pressed his hand to his mouth to stifle the surprised laugh that bubbled up.

 

“Are you a kid on the night before a field trip?” Izuki snickered. Kagami’s cheeks heated and he scowled at them.

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise called as he rushed towards the group, throwing his arms around Tetsuya again. Tetsuya winced at the ache that throbbed throughout his entire body and feebly tried to pry Kise off him. “I missed you! Ever since you dumped me, I’ve been crying every single night.”

 

“Something about that sentence doesn’t sound right,” Tetsuya spoke as his arms shook, trying to tug the taller teen off. “Please let go of me.”

 

“I’ve never even had a girl reject me before,” Kise sniffled, pressing his cheek to Tetsuya’s head. “You’ve given me a broken heart.” Kise peered up at Seirin through his bangs, expression smug.

 

 _Kurokocchi is really skinny,_ Kise thought to himself as his arms fit uncomfortably tight around the teen. _He was more filled out back at Teiko._ Kagami grabbed Kise by the back of his uniform, hauling him off Tetsuya.

 

“Stop clinging to him! He’s not a toy!” Kagami snapped, moving to stand between the two.

 

“So mean!” Kise whined and then pushed his bangs out of his face. “I came to get you guys. You can get lost on this campus.”

 

“Has Kise-kun gotten lost before?” Tetsuya questioned, tone light. Kise’s ears pinkened and he lightly smacked Tetsuya’s shoulder. Kagami did a double take as he realised Kise had gotten around him. Kise blinked and leaned in, sniffing the air around Tetsuya.

 

“Why do you smell like eucalyptus?” Kise asked, sniffing at Tetsuya’s shoulder.

 

“Are you a dog?!” Hyuuga cried out as Kagami shoved Kise away again. Tetsuya’s hand instinctively reached for his salonpas patch reaching against the skin over his kidneys. Kise’s sharp eyes didn’t miss it and he ducked around Kagami, turning Tetsuya around to lift his shirt up.

 

“HEY NOW!” The team yelled as Kise stared at the patch.

 

“Kurokocchi, did you pull your back muscles?” Kise asked, smoothing his hand out against the flesh-colored patch.

 

“Please stop touching me,” Tetsuya responded, looking completely resigned to the fact that some way, somehow, he was going to have no personal space with Kise around. “My back is aching today, is all.” Not a total lie, but enough of an answer to please his former teammate.

 

Kise hummed, fixing Tetsuya’s shirt. He hugged Tetsuya from behind, staring at Seirin.

 

“Are you okay to play? You don’t want to hurt yourself,” Kise commented and felt Tetsuya stiffen under him.

 

“I can play,” Tetsuya spoke, untangling himself from the clingy model. He faced Kise, expression determined. “I can play and our team will defeat yours.” Kise gave a light laugh, as if Tetsuya had told a particularly funny joke, and patted his shoulder.

 

“Sure. Well, I think we’ve wasted enough time chatting. The coach is going to get mad if we take any longer.” Kise turned on his heel and began to lead the group towards the gym.

 

“Kuroko-kun,” Riko spoke as she saddled up beside him, “you’re only playing the first quarter today, got it?” Tetsuya’s lips tugged downwards before he gave a stiff, single nod of his head. Riko nudged his shoulder with hers and smirked. “Don’t worry. By the end of the first quarter, we’ll have such a lead we won’t need to worry about putting you back in.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think they’ll let us have that?” Tetsuya asked Kagami, pointing to the broken basketball hoop that laid innocently against the wall. The first quarter had just ended and Tetsuya’s legs were trembling, sweat beading down his face faster than he could wipe it away. His chest heaved, his lungs set ablaze as he gasped for breath.

 

“As long as we don’t have to pay for it,” Kagami responded before guzzling down a bottle of water, “I don’t care.”

 

“How are you holding up, Kuroko-kun?” Riko asked, standing over him as she planted her hands on her hips.

 

He couldn’t breathe. His vision was getting blurry from exhaustion, his muscles protesting with each twitch. His legs trembled when he tried to support himself and his chest constricted painfully. He was ready to lay down and sleep for a good month and a half.

 

“I can continue playing if you need me,” Tetsuya decided to say. Kaijou was turning out to be difficult to beat. They were constantly neck to neck and Tetsuya could see the stress forming along Riko’s eyes.

 

“I don’t want to put you in anymore than I have,” Riko spoke and everyone could hear her silent _but_. “Right now we’re struggling and they piss me off, so if you can handle yourself, I’ll let you in for a little while longer. The moment you falter though, I’m substituting you without any arguments, got it?”

 

Tetsuya nodded and then paused. “Ah, I think you should know about a weakness of my misdirection.”

 

“Your what-?!” Riko screeched, only to cry out as the referees called for the beginning of the second quarter. “Why did you never say anything?!”

 

“I didn’t think I’d be playing more than the first quarter,” Tetsuya explained and stood up, heading out with the rest of the players. Riko made strangling hand motions as everyone else shied away from her.

 

“Kuroko!” Riko shrieked in frustration.

 

“Why are you like this?” Kagami sighed as he walked beside Tetsuya.

 

“I have no idea what your talking about,” Tetsuya spoke, eyes twinkling. The second quarter began, everyone tense as the teams continued to go neck to neck.

 

“They can see Kuroko,” Riko wheezed. “They can _see_ him! Oh no!” Riko smacked her cheek as she watched, dread paling her features.

 

And then Kise accidentally punched Tetsuya in the face and silence blanketed the gym.

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise shrieked, knees nearly buckling as Tetsuya looked up, blood steadily streaming from the cut along his head. “B-blood! First aid! Someone, help!” Kise flailed while Riko paled further, rushing out onto the court.

 

“I’m okay,” Tetsuya reassured as he shakily got to his feet. The room spun, his vision tunneled, and he toppled into Kagami.

 

“No you aren't! Kagami, lay him down. You’re done for the rest of the game, Kuroko-kun!” Riko ordered as she rushed with the two back to the side. Kise just stood there, staring down at his hand.

 

“Hey...are you okay?” Kagami asked, eyeing the blood. Riko pressed the gauze to the cut, eyebrows scrunched up in worry. “How did you even bleed from a punch like that?”

 

“I bleed and bruise easily,” Tetsuya explained and for a split second, Kagami was again reminded of his mother. He shifted awkwardly, his face shutting down.

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll...leave Coach to it. Rest up,” Kagami spoke and left to go back onto the court. Riko hovered, face pinched.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let you continue playing. Are you dizzy?” Riko asked. Tetsuya’s eyes slipped closed and he shook his head, his breathing labored. “Your breathing heavy.”

 

“It hurts,” Tetsuya managed to grit out.

 

Hurts was a understatement. The center of his pain was the cut. It felt like someone was carving his flesh with a rusty knife, digging through his muscles and veins to find his nerve endings before tugging on them. His head was pounding as if someone was repeatedly slamming it back against hard concrete. Tetsuya was surprised that his head wasn’t split open with how horrible it felt.

 

“Can I do anything?” Riko asked gently. Tetsuya slowly shook his head and tried to calm his breathing. He stopped.

 

“I have pain reliever medicine in my bag. Would you please give me two of those pills?” Riko was gone and back in a flash, passing them to him with a bottle of water.

 

“You are done, Kuroko-kun. I don't care if we lose this practice match- you’re out. Got it?” Riko had to make sure, had to hear a vocal confirmation or else she was worried that in the blink of an eye, he’d be back out on the court playing.

 

“I understand,” Tetsuya gritted out. He exhaled and tried to drown out the voices. He tried to ignore the blistering pain throbbing through his skull. He tried to detach himself from everything. By the time he came back to himself, his head seemed to split at the shrill sound of the whistle signaling the game ending.

 

Seirin won the practice match in the end, barely. They game ended with a one point difference and none of the members of Seirin felt it was a proud win.

 

Tetsuya looked up in time to see Kise cry though, so he put that as a win in his book. Not that he’d broadcast that aloud to anyone, ever. Tetsuya was helped to his feet and the teams bowed to each other for the good game. No one looked content with the overall results.

 

Kagami was beside Tetsuya as they left Kaijou, sticking close in case another dizzy spell hit. Riko made them stop by a local clinic for a quick check up on Tetsuya. After the hesitant all clear, Riko announced they should go eat.

 

* * *

 

 

Kise turned the water off, staring at the droplets that dripped into the sink.

 

“They said your sign would have the worst luck today but I didn’t expect you to actually lose.” Kise looked up, catching sight of green, and inwardly groaned.

 

“Midorimacchi,” Kise greeted and caught the towel Midorima tossed at him. “You came to watch?” That honestly didn’t surprise Kise as much as he thought it would.

 

“Of course. It was terrible. Why wasn’t Kuroko playing? His team was seriously weak without him. What poor taste he has,” Midorima spoke, pushing his glasses up. Kise frowned at the mention of their sixth member and rubbed at his face with the towel.

 

“Speaking of Kurokocchi, you mom’s a doctor right?” Kise asked and Midorima raised an eyebrow, thrown in a loop for the sudden conversation change.

 

“Yes, she is. Why?” Midorima eyed Kise, looking for any visible injuries.

 

“I accidentally punched Kurokocchi and somehow made him bleed,” Kise explained. Midorima raised an eyebrow.

 

“That’s normal, Kise. When you punch someone, their nose and lip are the easiest-”

 

“It was his head,” Kise corrected. Midorima stopped.

 

“...Kise, I don’t have to be a doctor to know that isn’t almost unbelievable to make someone bleed from being punched in the head. Were you wearing a ring? Did you split your knuckles from the force? Because if not…” Midorima took a step closer, looking at Kise’s hands when the model splayed them out in the air for the shooter to inspect.

 

“Nope. Just- smack, bam, blood. He was dizzy too, but that’s probably because I punched him in the head,” Kise frowned. “It scared me. I didn’t think I could hurt Kurokocchi like that. I mean, we all knew he was really frail back in Teiko but to bleed from a punch…”

 

“Being frail has nothing to do - wait, did you hit his temple?” Midorima asked, eyes widening slightly.

 

“Oh my god, why?” Kise cried out. “No, but why is a temple hit bad?” Midorima visibly relaxed and pushed his glasses up further.

 

“Blows to the temple can be fatal if left alone. That’s good. Maybe he had a previous scratch or wound on his forehead and the punch just opened the wound back up,” Midorima explained. Kise nodded, looking unconvinced.

 

“So did you just come here to watch our match?” Kise asked, leaning back against the fountain.

 

“I meant to observe his team. We’re in the same district tournament so I wanted to see if they were worth any effort. They aren’t even worth a mention from me. They relied too heavily on Kuroko in the beginning and then when he was pulled out, they fumbled and barely managed to scrap a win. It was pathetic.” Midorima fiddled with his frog. “I severely disagree with Kuroko’s choice of school.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Kise commented dryly, eyeing Midorima. “So, Midorimacchi, is that all? I gotta go clean up and change.” Midorima nodded and then paused.

 

“Give up on trying to get revenge on Seirin. It's fate that Shutoku will defeat them.” With that, Midorima left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kurokocchi,” Kise called out and the team turned, seeing the model speed-walking down the street. “Kurokocchi, wait!”

 

Tetsuya turned, ready to walk away, only to be grabbed by Kagami. Kise caught up with the team, grabbing Tetsuya’s wrist.

 

“Can I talk to him alone for a bit?” Kise asked, looking to the players. “Please?”

 

“It’s fine with us,” Riko blinked and looked at the subject of their conversation. “How about you, Kuroko-kun?”

 

“We can talk,” Tetsuya spoke, looking down at his restrained wrist. Kise’s hand was warm, almost scorching, as it gripped tightly onto his boney arm.

 

“Great! We’ll find you guys after we’re done,” Kise spoke and tugged Tetsuya away before anyone could say anything.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that the Generation of Miracles are going to be big pain in the asses when it comes to Kuroko?” Fukuda asked, the first years nodding readily along with him. The second years just watched as the two disappeared in the crowd of people and sighed.

 

“I’ll go with them,” Kagami decided and looked to the team. “You have my number right?” Riko nodded and Kagami chased after the two Miracles.

 

* * *

 

 

Kise led them to a empty streetball court, resting on one of the wooden benches. Tetsuya stood across from him, keeping his hands behind his back as they began to tremble. His chest was starting to tighten, their surroundings growing muffled as Kise began to talk.

 

“Man, Kurokocchi, this has not been my week. First you dump me, reject my offers to be together, and then your team beat mine. That was the first time I’d ever lost in basketball, y’know,” Kise spoke as he balanced on the back of the bench.

 

“You must really stop saying stuff in such out-of-context ways,” Tetsuya replied, trying to keep his voice empty as his vision began to grow fuzzy around the edges. Not now. Anytime but now. Kise leaned forward again and dropped the basketball to his feet.

 

“Why did you disappear just after the final of our middle school tournament?” Kise questioned, eyes serious as his gaze bore into Tetsuya’s eyes.

 

What was Tetsuya supposed to say to that?

 

_“I'm sorry Kise-kun, I was missing from school due to constant in-and-out visits to the hospital for what we thought was a stubborn case of the flu or maybe even strep. However, after weeks of suffering from fevers and sudden bursts of pain, tests uncovered that what I was experiencing wasn't a common infection. Instead, my immune system was attacking itself through my kidneys and my body decided that since that obviously wasn't enough, it threw widespread chronic nerve pain into the mix just for the hell of it. Due to the extremely rare percent of men in the world who suffer from my mixture of illnesses, I spent half of my summer in America. There, specialists began to prescribe me medication that would hopefully help prevent kidney failure or seizures or worse.”_

 

Tetsuya would bit his tongue before saying anything like that. Kise tossed the ball at Tetsuya, patiently waiting for the answer. Tetsuya stared at the ball, fingers pressing down on the ridged rubber as his mind fogged up.

 

“I don’t know, honestly,” Tetsuya lied through his teeth, tongue feeling like it was made of wet sand as he looked at Kise. “It all seemed to suddenly change. The team, the wins, everything.” Tetsuya kept talking, trying to bury the thrum of pain slowly crawling its way up his spine. His kidneys ached, mixing with the thrumming of his head and his constricting heart. The scenery was tunneling, blurring together. The honking of the horns, chattering of passer-bys, it grew muffled as if someone was pressing cotton to his ears. The sense of what was up and down or left and right abandoned Tetsuya and he was falling.

 

Kise saw Tetsuya sway and he shot off the bench before the teen’s legs gave out. Kise scooped Tetsuya up, eyes widening as he wound his arms around his legs and back. Tetsuya’s hands planted on Kise’s shoulders in a white-knuckled grip as he squeezed his eyes shut. Pressed to Kise’s chest like a useless sack of flesh, Tetsuya looked smaller than the model had ever remembered.

 

“Kurokocchi…? When...when did you get so light?” Kise’s voice was a breathless gasp, staring to the side at Tetsuya with a lost expression. “I knew you were skinny but this...you were never this light in Teiko. Why have you lost so much weight?” Tetsuya gave a groan, pressing his head against Kise’s shoulder. “Kurokocchi?”

 

“‘m dizzy,” Tetsuya managed to force out, barely breathing. It felt like he was tumbling around despite being in Kise’s arms and he hated it. Even behind his closed eyelids, he could feel the scenery twisting in circles and his stomach flipped at the thought. “Sit-sit down, please.” Kise floundered, looking between his obviously ill friend and the bench. Awkwardly backing up, Kise lowered the two of them with as much ease as possible.

 

He situated Tetsuya onto his side, cradling him in his lap.

 

If this was any other time, Kise would be internally swooning at the chance to be so intimate with the phantom player. Now though, Kise was sitting ramrod straight, unsure of what to do or how to help.

 

A shadow fell over them and Kise turned to see Kagami staring at them, eyes narrowed.

 

“Kurokocchi got dizzy and almost fainted,” Kise blurted out, eyes wide. His voice and expression must have shown how scared he was because Kagami’s own glare softened.

 

“Yeah, that happens. It’ll pass after a while,” Kagami spoke and plopped down on the bench next to Kise.

 

Tetsuya’s nose was buried into Kise’s neck, pressed against his rapidly beating pulse. His breathing was deep, slow and steady as the teen tried to control his churning stomach. He focused on Kise’s pulse, trying to use that to ground himself as his pinprick limbs slowly gained feeling back into them.

 

Tetsuya’s eyes fluttered opened and he released a exhale as he saw the surroundings were facing the right way and no longer spinning. He turned his head, blinking up into watery gold.

 

“Kurokocchi! I’m so sorry I punched you! I didn’t think you’d faint!” Kise cried out, squeezing Tetsuya closer to his chest. “I’m so sorry. Are you sure the doctor said you were okay?” Beside Kise, Kagami was scowling, looking between the two.

 

“Fine,” Tetsuya spoke and cleared his throat. “I’m fine. I was exhausted from not enough sleep and the head injury just worsened that exhaustion. I’m sorry for startling you.” Tetsuya wiggled and Kise eased him to his feet, handsome features still weighed down by concern.

 

Kagami got up as well, grabbing Tetsuya’s abandoned bag as he moved to stand beside the shorter teen.

 

“If your sure,” Kise reluctantly said, eyes drifting up to the bandages wrapped around Tetsuya’s forehead. “Want me to walk you home?” Because honestly, Kise was more worried about Tetsuya fainting again and no one noticing the injured teen.

 

“I’m fine. Kagami-kun can walk me home, right?” Tetsuya turned to Kagami, who nodded. Kise looked between the two of them before nodding. “Well, we must be…” Tetsuya’s gaze turned to see five older teens messing with three younger basketball players. Before either Kagami or Kise could register, Tetsuya was asking the five teens to stop.

 

“God dammit,” Kagami grumbled and stomped over as Kise sighed and trailed after. “Hey, Kuroko, you literally just fainted. You are not playing against these losers.”

 

“Losers?” One of the guys grumbled, eyeing Kise and Kagami. “Just because you guys are freakishly tall…”

 

“I can play,” Tetsuya stubbornly commented, lips tugging down in a frown as Kagami ruffled his hair. “Please stop.” Kise wound a arm around Tetsuya’s shoulders, pressing him close as he stared impassively at the five guys.

 

“C’mon, Kagamicchi, let’s play with them. Kurokocchi is stubborn when it comes to playing, after.” Kise batted Kagami’s hand off Tetsuya’s hair and smiled brightly at the gathered five. “You’ll play fair, right? I mean, it’s you five against us three. Kind of at a disadvantaged, y’know?”

 

“We’ll play fair, alright,” one of the guys chuckled as he looked at his friends, like they were sharing a private joke, “since you are at a disadvantaged.”

 

“Oh no,” Tetsuya spoke up, brushing Kise’s arm off him, “he was talking about you guys.”

 

Everything felt surreal. The setting sun looked too vibrant with it's melting colors, the night-time lights from buildings and billboards glowing against the darkening sky. The people's chattering sounded too cheerful, as if reflecting what emotion was swelling through his chest. Kise was on cloud nine. His feet were barely touching the ground as Tetsuya passed to him, the three of them easily demolishing the five jerks who thought it was cool to be assholes on the court. Kise was absolutely dreaming, he had to be, because he was playing with Tetsuya again and he was having the ball passed to him and it was absolutely perfect. Tetsuya was actually playing and he almost looked like he was enjoying himself and for some reason, Kise was heart-achingly reminded of Teiko, after he’d joined the first string. How Tetsuya looked in those moments, playing with Kagami and him, he looked full of life. It made Kise’s chest hurt something fierce.

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise whined as he hugged the teen, crocodile tears streaming down his face. “I missed playing with you!”

 

“Will you stop touching him!” Kagami snarled as he separated the two, holding Kise away from Tetsuya. “It’s getting late. We should get going.”

 

“You’re right.” Tetsuya stopped, reaching out to touch Kise’s arm. “Um...thank you for helping me earlier. It wasn’t your fault, so don’t feel so bad, okay?” Kise looked ready to tackle him again and Kagami quickly tugged Tetsuya out of the court.

 

“Bye Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi!” Kise hollered as he flailed his arm widely in a wave.

 

“Kagami-cchi?” Kagami asked, looking to Tetsuya for answers. Tetsuya’s lips twitched up in amusement.

 

“It means he respects you now,” Tetsuya explained. “Be happy, it’s a high honor.”

 

“You’re messing with me,” Kagami spoke and Tetsuya walked quickly ahead of the redhead. “You’re not messing with me? Hey, wait, Kuroko!” Kagami chased after the blue haired boy. “Don’t run, you have a head injury!”

 

“Kagami-kun is more of a mother to me than my own mother.”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

* * *

 

 

“There he is!” Kagami beamed brightly as the webcam adjusted, focusing on his mother and father. “How was your practice match?”

 

“Not important,” Kagami brushed off and focused his attention on his mother. “Well? What did the doctor say?”

 

“My, I never thought I’d see the day when Taiga puts basketball second,” his mother, Kagami Illyana, giggled. “The doctor said everything is looking good! My platelets count is looking good week and so does my blood work.”

 

“That's good!” Kagami smiled in relief. “So did they know what caused that clot then?”

 

“They seem to think it was the change in medication,” Kagami Ryuuske explained. “So now that they got her back on her old medication again, there shouldn't be any more clots. Hopefully. But with your mother, you never know.” Kagami nodded along, his expression softening.

 

“I made a friend,” Kagami started. “His name’s Kuroko. He’s got a sickly body. Kinda reminds me of you, mom.”

 

“Oh?” Illyana cooed, expression playful. “Don't say anything to Alex, now. She'll get jealous.” Kagami laughed, shaking his head.

 

“So today, we had the practice match again Kaijou. There’s this guy, Kise…” Kagami lost himself to the story and to his parents smiles and pretended that his house wasn't so empty and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Kagami a mother because the boy needs it. I know in the canon series, it's just his dad and him but..c'mon, let my sunshine son be happy. 
> 
> At this point, I'm just not outright saying what's wrong with Kuroko but I will. I will in like...three chapters. By the way, dear readers, are you guys alright that I've been addressing Kuroko as Tetsuya? He's the only one really that I'm keeping on first name basis.


	5. 5th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko: -heelys away from feelies-
> 
> Kagami: This is JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH
> 
> Furihata: Isn't that a band?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER: Haizaki (he is a warning all on his own), swear words, negative thoughts, unhealthy thinking, unhealthy behavior, unhealthy self-care, unintentional self-harm, mentions of depression, unhealthy mentions of bottling up emotions. 
> 
> Kuroko is a sad boi this chapter okay?

The clock hanging above the door ticked loudly, easily sounding over the buzzing static in the room. The rhythmic tick-tock-tick-tock-tick seemed in sync with the falling leaves. Tetsuya had kept count of them as each leaf broke off the tree branch, fluttering to the ground. He was at 157 now. 158. 159.

 

“Tetsuya,” Aoi cut through Tetsuya’s counting and he turned away from the window, seeing his mother’s serious expression. “Go sit outside for me, please. I want to discuss something with Keiko-sensei.” When had his mother gotten onto first name basis with his doctor? Tetsuya nodded stiffly and moved, opening and closing the door with a soft CLICK. 

 

“Kuroko-kun!” Kino greeted as she walked towards him. “Are you waiting for Keiko-san?” Kino looked to the closed door. “I don’t believe she’s with anyone at the moment.” 

 

Tetsuya shook his head, picking at his cuticles. “My mother and Midorima-sensei are talking right now.” Kino gave him a understanding look and then winked at him. He watched as she knocked on the door, waiting for permission to come in. 

 

“Midorima-sensei, may I take Kuroko-kun with me to the physical therapy center? I need a extra set of hands for about 15 minutes,” Kino asked. 

 

“Go ahead,” Keiko’s voice sounded and Kino bowed and closed the door again. 

 

“Let’s go, Kuroko-kun! I’m kidnapping you for a bit,” the young nurse giggled and held a hand out for Tetsuya to take. “A certain somebody is currently there.” Tetsuya’s eyes brightened and he readily grabbed her hand, letting her lead him down the hall and up a flight of stairs. 

 

Kino opened a door for him and Tetsuya stepped in, seeing a nurse and two teenagers. 

 

“Kuroko-kun!” The black haired teen called, waving a arm as he used the other to clench onto his crutch. “Hey man!” 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The one with his silver hair tied back into tight cornrow braids sneered, flipping through a mature magazine as he lounged against the wall. 

 

“Haizaki-kun!” Kino snapped and Haizaki scrambled, sitting upright as he shoved the magazine behind his back. “You know better than to use such vulgar language! And that better not be what I think it is! Kuroko-kun, go have a seat beside Haizaki-kun. I’ll be working with a patient today, so I can’t stay to chat.” Kino turned, moving to greet three other nurses who had two patients in wheelchairs. 

 

“That woman is scarier than my mother,” Haizaki grumbled as he slouched back down in his chair. Tetsuya settled beside Haizaki and nodded in greeting. Haizaki frowned at the almost dead look in the shadow’s eyes. 

 

“Well?” Haizaki snapped. “What’s new?” 

 

“My mother is discussing other options,” Tetsuya spoke blankly, ignoring Haizaki’s flinch. “She’s just thinking of the future and the longtime effects that the medication will leave on my body. My kidney functions are normal but there's the off chance that my kidneys will grow completely dependent on the current medication so she’s wondering if there are other things we can try.” Tetsuya picked at his nails, eyes unseeing as he zoned out. 

 

“So what, your medicine isn’t working or what?” Haizaki asked, side-eyeing the teen. Tetsuya continued to tear at his cuticles and the skin surrounding his nails, avoiding eye contact. 

 

“It’s too early to say. I’ve only been on my medication for two weeks. It’ll take roughly three before any sort of signs are shown,” Tetsuya spoke. “Midorima-sensei thinks there are other medication I can take, but she wants me to do a biopsy first to see exactly what condition my kidneys are in.” 

 

“Ah,” Haizaki spoke and slid down in his seat, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Look at him. Pathetic.” Tetsuya raised his head, blinking at the black haired man trying to walk towards the nurse without his crutch. 

 

“Nijimura-senpai is doing the best he can with his handicap,” Tetsuya defended and watched as Nijimura reached the nurse, beaming despite the sweat beading down his face. “It’s hard to get back up after a broken kneecap.” 

 

“Whatever Tetsuya,” Haizaki snorted and yawned, wiggling in his seat. “He’s just a fucking weak ass bitch.” Tetsuya raised a fist threateningly and Haizaki stared at him lazily. “I’m not afraid of you, sick boy.” 

 

“Is Nijimura-senpai doing any better?” Tetsuya asked, lowering his fist as he watched the nurse hand Nijimura his crutch. 

 

“Yeah,” Haizaki shrugged. “Better than three months ago. He’s down in the dumps because his family can’t visit him ‘cause they’re in America, but whatever.” 

 

“Is that why you’re visiting him every day?” Tetsuya asked, lips twitching upwards. Haizaki scowled and sunk lower in the chair until his entire bottom half was off. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Tetsuya. If ya ever let anyone know that, I’ll fucking beat your ass into the ground,” Haizaki grumbled. 

 

“Of course,” Tetsuya nodded. “Haizaki-kun hasn’t told anyone about me, so I will show you the same respect. I don’t gossip, Haizaki-kun.” 

 

“That’s because you were raised with good manners,” Nijimura spoke, limping up to the two with a crutch tucked under his armpit. He beamed happily at Tetsuya while Haizaki sneered beside the phantom.

 

“Kuroko-kun, hello! Hai-chan isn’t bothering you, is he?” Nijimura asked as he plopped down at Tetsuya’s other side. A knee brace was on his right leg, his leg looking slightly swollen around the shin and thigh area.

 

“No.” Tetsuya shook his head. “If anything, I’m bothering him. I’m waiting for my mother and Midorima-sensei to finish talking.” Nijimura nodded sagely, looking Tetsuya over. 

 

“How’s everything?” Nijimura asked, leaning against the armrest of the chair. 

 

“Fine,” Tetsuya replied simply. Haizaki set him a scathing look and Nijimura raised an amused eyebrow. “How are you?” 

 

“Good!” Nijimura chirped, patting his knee. “I’m almost back to top-form. Just gotta work on my leg locking and making sure it doesn’t give out on me at random moments. Hai-chan has been very supportive in my healing process, right Hai-chan?” Nijimura smirked at Haizaki from around Tetsuya. 

 

“I fucking hate you,” Haizaki gritted out. He stood, smoothing out his shirt. He rolled up his magazine, shoving it into his back pocket. “Why do I do this to myself?” 

 

“‘Cause you secretly love it,” Nijimura teased, winking at Haizaki. Tetsuya smiled at the two of them, watching Haizaki’s ears redden and Njijmura’s smile look a little less forced and whole lot more genuine. “Let’s walk Kuroko-kun back to Midorima-sensei’s office, Hai-chan.”

 

“The fuck? Why the fuck do we gotta babysit his little ass-ow! Okay, okay, jesus! We’ll walk him, fucking hell.” Haizaki clambered away from the two, rubbing his head. Nijimura lowered his crutch and winked again to Tetsuya. 

 

“You don’t have to walk me,” Tetsuya spoke and stood, helping Nijimura up. Tetsuya’s vision shuddered for a moment and he shot a hand out, grabbing the armrest of the chair. He pretended he didn’t hear Haizaki’s sharp intake of breath. “Sorry. I got up too fast.” 

 

“You sure?” Nijimura asked, frowning at Haizaki over Tetsuya’s head. “Don’t lie to us.” 

 

“I just stood up too fast,” Tetsuya repeated and gave a small, reassuring smile. “I’m fine. Honest.” Haizaki snorted and saddled up, bumping his arm against Tetsuya. 

 

“Fucking little shit,” Haizaki gritted out as Tetsuya waved goodbye to Kino. The three made their way down the hall, Haizaki creating a gap in the sea of traffic with his scowl. 

 

“Hai-chan, you gotta smile!” Nijimura laughed as he hobbled beside Tetsuya. 

 

“I’ll fucking show you a goddamn smile,” Haizaki seethed to himself and Tetsuya, stuck between the two, just gave a soft laugh. Haizaki blinked, as if he’d never seen the teen laugh before, while Nijimura looked positively proud of himself. They got to the elevator, Tetsuya having collected his expression back to a blank slate. 

 

“You should laugh more often, Kuroko-kun. It sounds nice,” Nijimura commented as they clambered onto the elevator, heading down to the first floor. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Tetsuya spoke as the three swayed, moved by the downwards momentum. “Haizaki-kun is still playing basketball?” 

 

Haizaki sent a venomous glare towards Nijimura. “Stop telling him shit! Are you a gossiping old lady?!” Nijimura shrugged his shoulders and gave a teasing smile. 

 

“He is~! He’s their ace. Aren't you, Hai-chan?” Nijimura stared at Haizaki blankly when the teen raised a fist threateningly. “You thinking of punching someone who uses a crutch?” Haizaki’s arm slowly lowered. 

 

Tetsuya snorted again, leaning slightly towards Nijimura as he tried to silence his soft wheezes. Nijimura planted his free hand on Tetsuya’s head, ruffling his hair. 

 

“I fucking hate you two little shits,” Haizaki snarled out. He dodged a punch from Tetsuya and flipped the two off, bouncing off the elevator the moment the doors slid open. 

 

“We know you love us, deep, deep down. Your hair is just braided too tightly to think clearly,” Nijimura cooed out as Tetsuya helped him off. 

 

“You’re just jealous that I can pull this hairstyle off so well, dick,” Haizaki snapped, tugging on one of his braids self consciously. 

 

“Tet-chan! There you are. Ready to go?” Aoi called as she waved, walking towards them. “Keiko-san has other patients to see so we’re done for the day. Hi there Haizaki-kun, Nijimura-kun. How are you two?” 

 

“Hi Kuroko-san!” Nijimura greeted while Haizaki gave a terse nod. “Doing good! Well, we’ll see you another day, okay Kuroko-kun?” Tetsuya nodded, touching Nijimura’s arm briefly. 

 

“See you two later,” Tetsuya bidded and left with his mother. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was during the beginning of lunchtime that Tetsuya and Kagami encountered Koganei and Mitobe wandering the first year hallway.

 

“Koganei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai,” Tetsuya greeted as the two caught sight of the freshmen duo, “what brings you to the first year hall?” 

 

Mitobe held a wrapped lunch box up, making vague hand gestures and shoulder shrugs. 

 

“Mitobe says he made you a lunch,” Koganei translated as Tetsuya and Kagami stared, unable to determine just how Koganei made that connection with the mute gestures. “Says that the food is heart healthy and good for your metabolism and gives you lots of energy!”

 

Mitobe brought the lunch closer to Tetsuya, eyebrows pinching up as Tetsuya just blinked at the lunch box.

 

“Mitobe also says that you don't eat a lot when he’s seen you eat lunch. Wait, Mitobe, that's kinda creepy,” Koganei observed and Mitobe gave the feline looking teen a dry look. “Ah, sorry. Um. Mitobe says that the portions are small but enough to keep you full and alert throughout the day.” 

 

Tetsuya slowly brought his hands up, grasping the lunch as if it were a fragile glass creation. He stared at the cloth covering the container and felt his throat tightened. 

 

Tetsuya cleared his throat and bowed low, careful to keep the lunch upright. “Thank you very much. I will make sure to finish the entire thing.” Even if it made him sick. “You didn't have to make me a lunch. I am sorry for the inconvenience.” 

 

Mitobe patted Tetsuya’s head, giving a silent smile. He turned to Kagami and his expression fell into a pale, dreaded look of pity. Koganei choked on his spit and wheezed out a laugh. 

 

“What?! What’s he saying?!” Kagami cried out, worried by the sudden facial change. He glanced between the upperclassmen, the color draining from his face. 

 

“Mitobe says good luck. Coach is wanting to see you two. She's got a challenge for you guys,” Koganei explained, snickered. He clapped the two freshmen on the shoulder and sent Kagami a pitying look of his own. “Godspeed.” 

 

“AM I GOING TO DIE?!” Kagami hollered after them as the two began to walk away. “Hey! Wait, explain this to me! Come on Kuroko, they’re getting away.” Kagami clamped a hand around Tetsuya’s wrist and dragged the shorter teen after the second years, Tetsuya’s lips quirked upwards as Koganei yelled about them running in the halls.  

 

And that was how the first years found themselves outside the school canteen, staring at the thrashing crowd of hungry students. 

 

“...is this normal?” Kagami asked, eyes wide as he saw a third year elbow a first year in the face. “Like, is this seriously normal?”

 

“I’ve never seen students act like this over a sandwich,” Furihata wheezed out, pale as he gripped tightly to his uniform. “How-how are we gonna get the bread?” 

 

“We can fight them?” Kagami offered, eyes glistening as he saw two boy students look ready to lunge at each other. “Can we fight them?” 

 

“How about,” Kawahara suggested as he eyed Kagami warily, “we just try to push through?” 

 

Tetsuya, watching them silently, hung back as the four rushed towards the crowd of students. He clamped a hand down over his mouth as the four were sent flying back, bewildered by the fact they hadn’t even been able to squeeze in.

 

“ **_This is Japanese Lunch Time Rush!_ ** ” Kagami blurted out, looking shocked to his core. 

 

“Why are you speaking English?!” Fukuda laughed out, fixing his ruffled uniform top. “Also, now is not the time to act like a foreigner!” Tetsuya, forgotten behind the group, just continued to wheeze silently to himself. 

 

“Let’s charge again! Oh, I can bodysurf to the front!” Kagami volunteered. 

 

“I don’t think it works that way,” Furihata commented but was ignored. Fukuda gave a yelp as Kagami threw his body on top of the crowd, climbing onto him like his body was a surfboard. 

 

“Kagami, you bastard!” Fukuda cried out as the two were thrown off. They landed in a heap, Tetsuya doubled over as his shoulders shook violently. 

 

“ **_This is Japanese Lunch Time Rush!_ ** ” Kagami yelled out again. Tetsuya slammed a fist against the ground, wheezing loudly as Fukuda, Furihata, and Kawahara yelled at Kagami. 

 

“Dude, seriously, stop saying that!” Kawahara pleaded. 

 

“Oh my god we’re going to fail,” Furihata whined out, shaking his head. 

 

“No,” Fukuda spoke, facial lines sharpening as he stared determinedly at the crowd. “We will go down like men! We will get the bread!” 

 

Tetsuya hugged his stomach as sparkles seemed to emit from the first year, Furihata, Kawahara, and Kagami hailing him some sort of savior. 

 

The four charged again, only to be pushed back once more. Tetsuya collected himself, snagging the money from Kagami’s loosened grip without the taller teen being aware, and moved. 

 

Tetsuya flinched as elbows jabbed into him, people unconsciously pushing him forward as his weight settled against him. He braced himself against the counter, lest he be squashed, and grabbed the bread, placing the correct amount of change on the tray. Tetsuya allowed himself to be shoved back out and stared calmly as the four considered more ways to face the challenge. 

 

“Here,” Tetsuya commented and held out the bread for the four to see. They stared stupidly, looking between the bread to Tetsuya, back to the bread. 

 

“Kuroko!” The four cried out. “How?!” 

 

“I was shoved forwards,” Tetsuya explained and handed the bread and change to Furihata. “Let’s go. The upperclassmen are waiting.” Tetsuya’s stomach clenched hungrily as he thought of the lunch Mitobe had been caring enough to make for him and quickened his pace.

 

The four made it to the roof in record time and presented their bounty to Riko and the rest of the team. 

 

“Good job! Eat up,” Riko cheered. 

 

“What?!” The four cried out, Tetsuya already opening Mitobe’s lunch. He stopped, staring at the contents. Tetsuya jolted as Koganei and Mitobe crouched down next to him, Koganei pointing at the food. 

 

“Mitobe says that it’s ginger rice, miso salmon, and some edamame. He asked Coach what was the best type of diet for you, so nothing too salty!” Koganei explained with his signature cat-like smile. Tetsuya stared at the food, feeling a pressure pulsing behind his eyes. He blinked, shoving away at the emotions circulating through him, and nodded. 

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya spoke, looking Mitobe directly in the eyes. “I’m grateful that you’ve taken the time to make me a lunch.” 

 

“Mitobe is like a mother,” Koganei spoke as he elbowed Mitobe with a teasing smile. “When he heard you’ve got a sickly body, he was absolutely over himself with worry. Wen straight to Coach after practice and asked how he could help lessen the burden. She’s been working with him about diet plans for you during trips. Mitobe’s been teaching her about the healthiest options for you.” 

 

Mitobe nodded seriously, raising a hand. He planted it down on Tetsuya’s hair, ruffling it. “We don’t know exactly what’s wrong with you,” Koganei translated, “but we will do what we can to make sure you aren’t silently suffering by yourself.”  

 

Tetsuya’s breath hitched and he ducked his head, nodding again. He forced down the scorching emotions burning at his insides and locked them away with the rest of his toxically dark thoughts and emotions, feeling it was no time to face them. He thanked the two again and grabbed his chopsticks. 

 

“Hey Kuroko,” Kawahara spoke, “try this bread. It’s seriously awesome!” 

 

“Bread….BREAD! It’s Breadtakingly delicious!” Izuki chimed in, watching the freshmen eat. 

 

“Please stop,” Hyuuga commented exhaustedly, leaning up against the fence of the roof. 

 

Tetsuya took a bit of the offered sandwich, eyes sparkling as the flavor hit his tongue. 

 

“Whoa,” the team breathed out. “Kuroko looks seriously happy right now.” Tetsuya swallowed the bread and started on his gifted lunch, taking his first bite. 

 

It tasted sweet and warm, just like Seirin. 

 

* * *

 

 

He curled tighter into a ball, staring blankly at his bedroom wall. His back was to the door, the covers pulled up to his chin. The curtains were drawn, blanketing his room in darkness as it blocked out the raising sunlight. His eyes bore into his wall unblinkingly, dark spots and shadows drifting across his vision the longer he stared. 

 

His body felt heavy, like a unmovable pressure was pressing him down into the mattress. It took every bit of energy he had to move from his back to his curled position, as if all of his strength had been sapped by his fitful sleep. Exhaustion settled deep in his bones like a second layers of muscles, weighing him down and barely keeping his eyelids open. 

 

He couldn’t go back to sleep though. He was unable to, as his mind raced and screamed itself hoarse with thoughts that only he could find important. 

 

His stomach clenched as his mind played back the practice match against Kaijou. How close they had been to losing. How easy it had been to take him out of the game, keep him from playing. How pathetic he’d been, unable to play with a small head injury. 

 

Tetsuya felt hopeless, laying there as his eyes stung from the dryness in the room. Tetsuya felt hopeless and useless and like a big ball of troublesome burden as he realized that he wouldn’t be able to save his former teammates with his current condition. Did they even care? Did any of them honestly care enough about a sport, a hobby, an after school club to actually worry about having fun? Why would they even care what Tetsuya had to say on the matter? Who was he to decide how they thought about something? Who was he to change their opinion? 

 

Tetsuya curled tighter into a ball as his bedroom opened. Light footsteps sounded and the weight of his mattress shifted as his grandmother sat down. Her warm hand brushed through his hair, her entire being smelling of lavender and sunshine. 

 

“Tetsuya,” Chiako spoke softly. “Aoi called you in sick today. Just lay there and rest, okay? I’ll bring you something light to nibble on later.” Chiako stayed there for a bit, just running her hair through her grandson’s hair. She heard the sharp inhale and a soft sniffle before silence. 

 

“It’s alright to spend a day or two for yourself,” Chiako mused softly as she pressed her palm to the back of his scorching neck. “People forget that we are human because we feel emotions. That’s what makes us strong. They think it is weak and then judge you when you need a break to just feel. Rest well, Tetsuya. Everything will be alright.” Chiako left him and the room fell silent. 

 

Static was beginning to sound in his ears, building up the longer Tetsuya focused on it. It was becoming deafening, a sourceless buzzing that couldn’t be stopped at will. Tetsuya heard faint voices whispering outside his room, down the hall. The walls of their house was thin enough to where he could pick up words from the kitchen, if silent enough. 

 

“...savings...bills...Tetsuya…”

 

“No...a job....got...covered…”

 

“Loan...debt…”

 

Tetsuya blocked out the rest of the muffled conversation going on between his mother and grandmother. He allowed the static to swallow him whole, becoming all he knew as his thoughts drowned him. 

 

Tetsuya knew that he was putting his family in tight financial situations due to his constant visits to the hospital. He knew that his grandmother was also insistent on the family using her savings and stored retirement fund if needed. Tetsuya knew that they hadn't had to go to America but his father had known a friend who was a rheumatologist in America who could get them in cheap as a favor. Tetsuya knew that if it wasn't for his body, for these illnesses that broke down his body, he wouldn't have to burden his family like he was. 

 

Tetsuya dug his nails into his arms, his skin pinching under his white-knuckle grip. His skin itched. It was a itch that sprouted under his skin, spreading from a unknown source. All of his skin itched. Absently, Tetsuya began to scratch at his arm, untrimmed nails scraping up and down in the beginnings of a rhythmic motion. 

 

There was a hole in his heart where he believed that his happiness should have been. Basketball used to be his happiness, before too many tests told him to give that up. Before his former friends decided that he wasn't worth their time. Before his body began to attack itself. Tetsuya wondered, not for the first time, why he was doing this. 

 

Why was he putting his health at risk, for emotional teenagers who hadn't seen the darker parts of reality? Why was he trying so hard? They were just children, not yet faced with reality. They were still stuck in their invincible phases, not yet told that they aren't that special. 

 

But at the same time, a ugly whisper beat Tetsuya over the head. Why would they listen to him? Why would they care what Tetsuya thought? Who cared what he thought about a measly little sport? Who was he to preach that his way of playing was the right way to play? He didn't care that that they weren't happy or having fun with basketball. He didn’t care that they were beating the fighting spirit out of others. 

 

No, Tetsuya was selfish, because all he cared about was making sure that he beat them. All he wanted was to prove to them that he was stronger than them despite his sick body. He wanted to accomplish his personal goal before he was no longer able to do so. 

 

And wasn't that absolutely disgusting, to be so selfish when his former teammates were suffering with their own tragic issues? Wasn't he disgusting, thinking only of himself? 

 

He was so worthless, burdening everyone he met. His first meeting with Kagami had him carrying him to the nurse’s because he was so useless on his own. His team had to compensate for his sickly body- had to treat him like he was made of blown glass freshly hardened. He burdened his family. Before his diagnoses, they’d never been too supportive of his hobbies, never too involved in his life or his friendships. Besides his grandmother, his parents had been distant as he got into middle school and joined the Teiko basketball team. 

 

But now that he was sick with a chronic illness or two, his parents were suddenly at his every beck and call. It settled bitterly on the back of his tongue and no amount of mouthwash could erase the decaying taste. 

 

A sharp sting disrupted Tetsuya’s thoughts and he blinked glossy eyes down to see his nails stained with specks of red. His arm was on fire, burning streaks down his from his forearm to his elbow. Beads of red were bubbling up from the scratch marks he’d carved into his skin. Tetsuya stared at his bloody fingernails, unable to process the sight before him with anything other than detached indifference. 

 

He flopped his hand down, rolling onto his back. Tetsuya’s eyes bore unwavering into the ceiling. 

 

What was the point of anything, anymore? What would it matter if he stopped playing basketball? Would anyone care? Probably not. He was just a phantom, a shadow who hid in the darkness. No one would care if he stopped playing. No one would probably even notice if he just stopped showing up. 

 

No one ever noticed him. 

 

There was a warm pressure building behind his eyes. His head pounded in sync to the increasing warmth. He laid there, eyes squeezed tight to keep the tears in and inhaled sharply. He gathered up his emotions and pushed them away to remain with the rest. Not today, not right now. He would not fall victim to his emotions. 

 

He counted to ten, exhaled, and rolled back onto his side. 

 

He stared at the wall, counting the black spots that floated just out of his line of vision, and wondered what he was doing. He stay liked that, just breathing, counting the little floaters and glints of light. His body ached, cramping from its motionless state, and his stomach grumbled angrily for something to fill it. 

 

Tetsuya didn’t eat the food his grandmother left for him. He was barely able to will himself out of bed to relieve himself, much less eat. He’d stare at the tray of rice and soup disinterestedly  before slipping back into his bedroom. His stomach continued it’s angry riot for food and Tetsuya ignored it.

 

He sealed himself off, locked himself away, and was finally able to succumb to the beckoning call of slumber once his mind had quieted down. 

 

No one ever questioned his two-day absence when he returned to school and Tetsuya didn’t know whether that made him feel touched at their thoughtfulness or down-right sick to his stomach at their apparent lack of care for his well being. 

 

Either way, it made Tetsuya hate himself just a little bit more with each blackening thought that crossed his mind. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya sat out the entirety of the Shinkyou, Jitsuzen, Kinga, Meijou, and Hakuryou matches. Riko had decided that Tetsuya wasn’t needed for the matches and to preserve his strength and his misdirection ability, he’d watch from the bench the whole time. 

 

Despite his annoyance at being benched the entire time, Tetsuya wasn’t about to argue with Riko. He was cautious that she’d kick him off the team the moment he gave her a reason to, no matter how small. 

 

Tetsuya hid away the bitterness before it could climb up his throat and continued on.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting between Midorima, Kagami, and Tetsuya could have gone better, in Tetsuya’s opinion. 

 

“Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya spoke slowly as Kagami scribbled out his name on Midorima’s palm. Tetsuya could just imagine Keiko laughing at her son’s misfortune. “Where did you get the marker?”

 

“Huh?” Kagami blinked at his capped his pen. “Found it. Need it?” Tetsuya shook his head and bent down, retrieving Midorima’s discarded teddy bear. 

 

“You dropped your lucky item, Midorima-kun,” Tetsuya spoke, careful to keep his expression blank. When had he began to see his mother in Midorima’s eyes, or in the way Midorima curled his lip up in disdain? The resemblance was uncanny and it almost made Tetsuya soften his expression. Almost. 

 

“...Kuroko,” Midorima spoke, his tone so cold and empty of any familiarity that Tetsuya had no problem with separating the mother from the son. “It seems I just can’t get along with you, especially when I can’t tell what your thinking with those empty eyes. We’re incompatible.” 

 

Funny, because Tetsuya could have said the same thing in that exact moment as he stared Midorima straight in the eyes. If Tetsuya was empty of all that was important, then Midorima was filled to the brim with useless scraps . If Tetsuya was unreadable, Midorima was a open book of what he allowed people to read, to see, to share. 

 

Tetsuya was a shadow, a phantom to haunt those who had the strength to defy those who believed they could hold them down. 

 

Midorima was a unstoppable force of stubborn belief, leaving his hopes and dreams to the constructed words of people who were  _ gifted  _ with the ability to perceive  _ fate  _ and  _ destiny  _ and sum it up into a few simple sentences with a lucky item to boost luck.  

 

They would forever be incompatible, as Midorima had stated. Yet Tetsuya knew, deep down, that out of all of the Generation of Miracles, he was closest to Midorima in terms that the two were the only ones who didn’t lose themselves to the madness that had been Teiko. Tetsuya knew, silently, that he had a comrade in Midorima as a survivor of the chaos that had been their middle school years, tangled in drama they couldn’t fully comprehend or risk understanding. 

 

Tetsuya handed the teddy bear to Midorima, barely batting an eyelash when Midorima’s bandaged fingers brushed against his to grab the item. “I hope to see you in the finals.” 

 

Midorima snorted, pushing up his glasses. He eyed Tetsuya for a moment, eyes giving the teen a once over. Inwardly, Tetsuya wondered what exactly he was looking for. 

 

“...Kuroko, pay attention,” Midorima finally said as his captain called for him. Besides Midorima, his teammate, who Tetsuya was curiously guessing was the famous Takao, began to tug the green haired teen. “I’ll teach you how overly optimistic your thinking is. Thinking a weak school like yours can defy fate.” 

 

Midorima left, unaware of how sharp his words were as Tetsuya watched him go, thin cut marring his heart as he stared at the shrinking back. 

 

Tetsuya breathed, shoved back any unwanted emotions and locked them away, and turned to face Seihou. 


	6. 6th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko: Hey, how you doing? Well I'm doing just fine. I lied, I'm dying inside
> 
> Everyone: do you need to, like, talk or cry or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a rathe long chapter. LOL WHOOPS. In case you have noticed, I've adjusted the relationship TAGS. I've decided not to make GoM/Kuroko a tag, but rather GoM & Kuroko a tag because I don't want this to be a harem thing for his love but, y'know, if we get some moments before Kagami and Kuroko are a official thing, then it's all good in the hood amirite
> 
> Sorry if that upsets anyone. I was all for it at the beginning of this story but as we're progressing, I've changed my mind. Ya never know though, I may change it again by the end of this story lol
> 
> ALSO, canon-divergence this chapter. Let's do this! ENJOY!

When faced with an impossible challenge, man has three choices: face it with rage, resign in defeat, or face it with the mindset of overcoming said challenge.

 

When all hope seems lost and all they're left with is a sense of hatred for the very thing they used to love, used to care for, then they must make their choice.

 

Once upon a time, Tetsuya had to make this choice. He chose wrong, chose prematurely. He chose in a moment of wallowing darkness and resigned to defeat, submerging himself in a endless cycle of hatred and bitterness towards basketball. Once upon a time, if felt like he would be burned to the bone if he touched a basketball, loathed to the core by everything that had fallen upart around him.

 

Tetsuya had been lost, barely grasping air as he drowned in his emotions, when he was given the chance to make another choice. And this time, armed with a idea, spurred on by his sickly body, he made the right choice.

 

Yet, as Tetsuya stood across from the Seihou team, he wondered if it truly was the correct choice. Gathering up his blackening emotions and thoughts, he shoved them back and restrained them behind barriers.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look, look, look! It’s Kurokocchi!” Kise cheered as he found a seat, tugging Kasamatsu with him to sit next to him. “He really does look so small…”

 

“Not a day goes by that I don’t regret getting stuck babysitting you,” Kasamatsu spoke in a breezy tone, looking curious as he stared at the teams on the court. “Seirin doesn’t look like they’re doing so hot.”

 

“No, they really don’t,” Kise commented, eyes trained unwaveringly on Tetsuya. “What is Kagamicchi doing? He’s going to get pulled off the court if he continues to foul like that.” Kise’s eyes went up and down Tetsuya’s body, narrowing on how much the teen was sweating. He hadn’t been that active on the court, not with how Seihou had been playing, so why was he exhaustng himself so easily?

 

“Your little friend doesn’t look so good,” Kasamatsu pointed out, seeing where Kise’s attention was at. “Is he sick? Is he that type of guy to play with a fever?” Kise didn’t answer, eyes growing glossy as he processed his senpai’s words.

 

 _“Is he sick?”_ Kise was immediately thrown back to the day he stole Tetsuya away for a private conversation, only for it to end with him cradling his dear friend due to a dizzy spell.

 

 _“Yeah, that happens. It’ll pass after a while.”_ Kagami had made it sound like Tetsuya frequently experienced dizzy spells. As if it was something they all knew about and maybe that was why Kagami had gone after them, worried for his teammate. They’d treated his head injury with caution, keeping him resting. Knowing Tetsuya, he would have gotten up the moment his head had stopped hurting. But he hadn’t. He’d laid there the rest of the match and seemed almost flocked by his teammates the moment he was up.

 

Kise doubled over, electing a alarmed yelp from Kasamatsu as Kise stared at nothing, eyes wide in realization. The weight loss, the dizzy spell (which seemed to not be the first one Seirin has experienced), his seemingly easily exhausted body…

 

“Kurokocchi is sick,” Kise breathed out, snapping his head as he sought out his old teammate. “He’s sick?” His eyes found Tetsuya being substituted out along with Kagami and his eyebrows pinched up. “He can’t be sick. He was completely...fine…”

 

Kise was abruptly thrown back to their third year, during the last months before graduation. Tetsuya’s increasing absence from both the team and school in general. How Momoi said their house seemed empty when she’d gone to visit. How withdrawn he seemed when he’d finally appeared for graduation. How pale and small looking he’d seemed, hunched up and trying to diminish any known presence of himself in that giant hall.

 

“Hey, Kise, you okay?” Kasamatsu put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. Kise gasped and turned to Kasamatsu, eyebrows pinched up in a way that made his usually handsome face look ugly and watery.

 

“Senpai, why wouldn’t he say anything?” Kise blabbered. Kasamatsu reeled back, wondering what exactly the blonde was talking about. “Kurokocchi never said anything at all! Why is he playing if he’s sick?”

 

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Kasamatsu tried to soothe, looking around as people glanced their way curiously. “That-uh-Kuroko guy probably just has a fever. It’s fine, he’s okay.” Kise shook his head, giving a weak laugh.

 

“Senpai doesn’t get it,” Kise muttered as he turned back to see Tetsuya walking back onto the court, “but thank you.”

 

Midorima’s mother was a doctor, right? Maybe he could ask Midorima to ask her questions. Maybe Kise could figure out what was wrong with Tetsuya.

 

Maybe he was just overthinking and his beloved former teammate wasn’t sick and it was all in Kise’s mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya wheezed, pressing his sweatband to his mouth as he tried to calm his breathing. His chest heaved, his legs trembling as he took one step at a time. They’d barely managed to defeat Seihou, but they’d done it. All that was left now was facing Shuutoku.

 

Tetsuya’s chest tightened again, a weight settling down over his shoulders. His eyes throbbed with a heating pressure and he shook his head, trying to collect himself. His muscles were screaming, each step feeling like it was taking every ounce of strength. His joints flared up in irritation and Tetsuya knew that the rest of the day was going to be a struggle.

 

Seirin made it to the locker room, everyone’s muscles cramping. Kagami collapsed, knocking out like a light within seconds of sitting down. Furihata slumped down against the lockers and then stiffened as a weight settled against him.

 

“G-guys, a-a little help?” Furihata stammered out as everyone settled down to rehydrate and rest for the moments they could. Izuki snorted as he caught sight of the 1st year, seeing him sitting stiffly against the lockers. Tetsuya was leaning against him, dead to the world as he slept. Furihata trembled slightly, glancing around for one of the members to help move Tetsuya.

 

“Aw, he looks so peaceful,” Koganei chirped as Mitobe wobbled over to the two, draping his jacket over the two. Mitobe gave a comforting smile and patted Furihata on the head, ignoring the teen’s protests for someone to _move him_.

 

“Leave them to sleep,” Riko decided as she eyed the sleeping duo. “You aren’t going to cramp up like that, are you Furihata?” Furihata shook his head rapidly, looking stricken as he fidgeted. “Kuroko-kun needs all the rest he can get. He was very adamant about starting in the next game.”

 

“Is he okay?” Tsuchida asked, eyeing Furihata and Tetsuya. “He said he was sick, but what exactly is wrong with him?” Riko pursed her lips, digging her hands into Izuki’s calves as she massaged the sore muscles.

 

“He has a bad immune system,” Riko explained carefully. “And something wrong with his nerves. It’s a big bundle of exhaustion for him.” Everyone nodded in understanding and turned to look at the sleeping teen.

 

“Well,” Izuki spoke, smiling despite the wince he’d let out at Riko’s tight massaging, “he’s a _sick_ basketball player even with his sickly body.”

 

“If you don’t shut up,” Hyuuga commented as he leaned back with a groan, “I am going to drown you in the toilets.”

 

“Kinky,” Izuki blurted out and ducked a flying water bottle.

 

“Come on guys,” Koganei sighed as he stood up. “Let’s not get _flushed_ with annoyance.” Silence met his pun and Izuki gasped as if he’d been betrayed.

 

“I’m the Pun Master!” Izuki cried out. “Me! _You betrayed me!_ ” Fukuda and Kawahara laughed loudly as Mitobe got in between the two lest a fight broke out. “ _I make the puns!_ ”

 

“Shut up! You’re going to wake them up!” Riko called out, voice ringing in the close-walled locker room. She glanced worriedly at Kagami and saw him snoring. She looked to Tetsuya and saw he’d slumped down onto Furihata’s lap, the other teen barely breathing as he stared wide-eyed at everyone for help.

 

“Guys,” Furihata cried out, “seriously, please help me. I need to pee!” Furihata squeaked as Kagami was suddenly beside him, slumping down with a grunt. Bleary-eyed and head tilted to one side, he easily maneuvered Tetsuya off Furihata’s lap and onto his own. Furihata wasted no time in shooting up and rushing out of the locker room for the bathroom.

 

Everyone stared.

 

“What?” Kagami asked, looking up tiredly as he caught the silent stares. “He needed to pee. What are you looking at?” Kagami blinked the sleep from his eyes, one of his large hands carding through Tetsuya’s blue locks.

 

“...you two are _really_ close,” Hyuuga commented. Kagami raised an eyebrow and then seemed to perk up at a realization.

 

“Oh yeah, the Japanese aren’t big on PDA, huh?” Kagami asked as he continued to run his hand through Tetsuya’s hair. “My dad does this with my mom when she’s having trouble sleeping. It calms her down and relaxes her enough to get a better rest.” Kagami paused and then shrugged. “Thought the same would work with Kuroko.”

 

“That’s...really weird,” Riko mumbled to herself. “Well, are you rested enough?” Kagami nodded, turning his attention down to their phantom player.

 

“Yeah. He feels kinda warm though,” Kagami commented. Riko was over in a moment, pressing a hand against Tetsuya’s forehead. She frowned.

 

“It might just be overheating. He seemed to push himself a bit during the Seihou match. I’ll keep an eye on him when I bench him.” Kagami nodded at Riko, stretching his legs out with a grunt.

 

“Alright guys, let’s move out!” Hyuuga called. Kagami gently shook Tetsuya awake, everyone freezing from moving to the exit as Tetsuya sat up. Izuki was visibly restraining himself from laughing, burying himself into Mitobe’s side. Koganei was on Mitobe’s other side, hiding his face as he openly cackled. Hyuuga and Riko were gaping, jaws slack. Fukuda and Kawahara were openly pointing, laughing their stomachs sick. Poor Furihata came in, looking lost until he caught sight of Tetsuya and gasped.

 

“What the fuck,” Kagami breathed out. Tetsuya blinked sleepily at everyone, rubbing the palm of his hand over his face.

 

“I’m sorry?” Tetsuya mumbled as he bit back a yawn. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Your hair!” Izuki finally relented, bursting into a gut-busting laugh as he doubled over, slapping the ground. “Your hair!” Tetsuya absently raised a hand, feeling the unruly locks spike up.

 

“Oh. Yes, I have bedhead,” Tetsuya commented and, with the help of the bewildered Kagami, stood up. He tried to flatten his hair, looking irritated. “It’s not that funny.”

 

“You barely even moved!” Koganei wheezed, clinging to Mitobe to keep upright. “How is that possible?!” Tetsuya frowned, tugging ruefully on his messy locks.

 

“Ah well,” Kagami snorted and mussed the hair up further with his hand. “There, now it looks normal again. Let’s go.” Tetsuya grumbled softly behind the tall teen as the group left the locker room.

 

They got onto the court, Midorima immediately meeting eye contact with Tetsuya.

 

“Did you take a nap?” Midorima commented, eyes going up to the stray locks sticking up with a mind of their own. “Is your team that weak that they needed to overwork you to win?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tetsuya replied as Kagami tugged on a few of his wayward strands. “But please stop insulting my school. We will be winning this match.”

 

Midorima snorted, pushing his glasses up. “You say that but at the end of the match, we’ll be the victors. It has been decided already. Man proposes, God disposes.” Midorima turned, walking back to his team.

 

“What does that mean?” Hyuuga asked, saddling up beside Kagami and Tetsuya.

 

“I’ve been on the same team as him for 3 years and I still don’t know,” Tetsuya responded and Kagami barked out a laugh and nudged him towards their team.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kurokocchi must have taken a quick nap,” Kise observed, smiling at the mussed up hair.

 

“How would you-you know what, no, I don’t care,” Kasamatsu spoke, crossing his arms as he watched the tip-off. “So, let’s be honest. Who do you think will win?” Kasamatsu eyed Kise, who stopped smiling and was just staring at the beginning game with a considering look.

 

“Before? Kurokocchi hands down. But now...with Kurokocchi sick...Midorimacchi can dominate a court if he wanted to. He’s never missed a shot and I doubt in the time we’ve been apart he’s slackened on his training,” Kise spoke slowly, face serious. “Kurokocchi is strong and I honestly do respect him, but look at him right now. He’s...weakened. He can't fully draw out everyone’s own power - he can barely draw out his own.”

 

“Yeah? You don’t think he has a chance?” Kasamatsu asked as he leaned back, uncrossing his arms to scratch at his neck. “He was a regular with you at Teiko. That has to count for something.”

 

“Yeah,” Kise mused and frowned deeply as he watched Tetsuya waver on his feet for a split second and play it off as balance lost, “but that was back when he was at full health. Now? Now I don’t know. Seirin could have a chance with Kagamicchi but I doubt it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya’s wrist ached. He shook it out as he watched the course of the ball, hoping that his hand wouldn’t cramp up on him. They’d managed to score off Shuutoku if only because they were caught off guard by Tetsuya’s pass, but now they were more cautious, more on guard.

 

And Takao had marking Tetsuya, which was growing increasingly frustrating. Something cold and hard was forming in Tetsuya’s chest as he tried again and again to pass, only to be stopped each time by Takao.

 

 _Look at that,_ a soft voice whispered in his mind as Tetsuya gasped for breath. _You’re so slow and weak that they can easily stop your passes. What good are you on a team if you can’t do your job?_

 

Tetsuya’s breath hitched and as he turned to pivot, his knee buckled. Kagami whirled at the resounding thud from behind him, the referee blowing their whistle. Takao was gawking at Tetsuya as he just blinked dazily at nothing.

 

“Hey! You okay?” Kagami rushed over, helping Tetsuya to his feet.

 

“I lost my balance,” Tetsuya excused, pushing away from Kagami. “Tripped on my own feet.”

 

“Kuroko! Substitution!” Riko’s voice hollered and Tetsuya turned to her to argue. At her heated glare, his mouth snapped audibly shut, his teeth clicking together. He swapped places with Tsuchida, sitting down with a eerily blank expression.

 

“You’re out for the remainder of the game,” Riko stated, eyeing his legs. They were trembling, just slightly. “I don’t want any arguments.”

 

“And if we lose?” Tetsuya questioned, looking up at her as she threw a towel on his head. “What then? What if we lose because I’m not out there, helping?”

 

Furihata eyed the two warily, feeling the building tension. Riko stared him down, eyes cold.

 

“Then I failed as a Coach if I can’t even train a bunch of guys to not depend on a sick teenager,” Riko spoke, ice coating her tongue. Tetsuya looked down, hand moving to pick at his cuticles. “Kuroko, you can’t be pushing your body like this, and it’s horrible to rely on you to save our asses if we’re struggling. We’re a team - we shouldn’t have to flounder until you come to save the day. Have faith in our team, okay? We can do this. And if we lose, well, that’ll suck. But we can learn from our loses and build a better plan to win that way.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kurokocchi looks like a wet kitten,” Kise commented as he watched Riko drop a towel on his head. “Do you think they’ll keep him benched for the remainder of the game?”

 

“Dunno,” Kasamatsu answered honestly. “Maybe? The kid’s already stumbled twice. It takes a lot of energy to play against a ‘King’, and if he’s got a fever like you think...well…” Kasamatsu leaned heavily on his knees as he peered out on the court. “I’m more concerned about that Kagami guy.”

 

“Kagamicchi? Why?” Kise turned his eyes away from Tetsuya, watching Kagami brush his fingertips against the ball as Midorima threw it. “Oh, that’s why.”

 

“Yep,” Kasamatsu agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

“How much do you think it’ll hurt to punch someone?” Tetsuya commented airily beside Furihata, eyes trained on Kagami.

 

“Wait, what? Punch? Please don’t punch the coach,” Furihata blabbered, looking from Tetsuya to Riko.

 

“I mean Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya elaborated, face concealing his growing agitation. The end of the third quarter was called and Tetsuya stood up as Kagami and the team marched over, Hyuuga grumbling about Kagami being a ball hog.

 

“What we need right now isn’t teamwork - I’m the one scoring,” Kagami snapped out, sweat dripping into his eyes.

 

 _He sounds just like them,_ that small voice of doubt whispered as Tetsuya stood in front of Kagami, not yet noticed. _And you can’t even save them. Can you save your current teammate?_ Tetsuya swallowed down the lump in his throat, trying to tune out the voice. He couldn’t pay it any attention right now. He couldn’t pay any of his insecurities attention right now.

 

Tetsuya clenched his fist and swung, connecting with Kagami’s cheek. Everyone gaped as Kagami surged forward, grabbing Tetsuya by the jersey collar. The lump in his throat lessened, just the smallest amount.

 

“Kuroko you little-”

 

“Basketball is not a one-man sport,” Tetsuya cut through, ignoring the burning pain lacing through his knuckles. “You can’t play it by yourself. So what if you have the most points at the end of the game - can you call it victory if no one’s happy?”

 

“Well…” Kagami loosened his grip on Tetsuya and gently lowered him to his feet. “No...I guess not…”

 

“Kagami-kun needs some water to calm himself down,” Tetsuya spoke and then proceeded to dump a water bottle over his head. Inwardly, Tetsuya smiled at the flabbergasted expression Kagami sported as the water soaked into his uniform.

 

“What the hell, man!” Kagami flailed, grabbing for a towel as Tetsuya stared. “Not cool!”

 

“You were being rude,” Tetsuya replied in reasoning. “Apologize to our upperclassmen.” Kagami wiped at his face, turning shameful eyes to his teammates. They were just watching the scene silently.

 

“Sorry…” Kagami muttered. “It’ll be better if we win this together.” The rest of the team good-heartedly smacked him on the shoulder, saying they understood. He was a hot-head after all.

 

“You can do this,” Tetsuya spoke, the words sounding heavy as he spoke them. The corners of his vision were beginning to distort with fuzz as his own words burned into him like a brand. “I can’t continue playing but I believe in you. We will win.” Kagami stared down at Tetsuya, expression soft against how wild he’d been moments before and he raised a hand. He folded his fingers, extending his pinky to Tetsuya.

 

“I promise we’ll win,” Kagami spoke, giving a reassuring smirk. Tetsuya blinked at the offered pinky and connected his own, giving their linked fingers a childish shake up and down.

 

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kurokocchi isn’t playing!” Kise whined, watching the teams go back onto the court. “Did you see him punch Kagamicchi? That definitely hurt. Kurokocchi has very strong arm strength despite how he looks.”

 

“Did he seriously splash water on that guy though? He has no fear. I would have decked him if he’d done that to me,” Kasamatsu stated and then shivered as Kise turned sharp eyes to him.

 

“Senpai wouldn’t ever think of touching Kurokocchi, right?” Kise asked casually, smiling despite the lack of warmth in his eyes. “Because it’s alright when Senpai hits me, but don’t ever think of trying the same thing on Kurokocchi, got it?”

 

“Stop that creepy shit!” Kasamatsu snapped and tugged on Kise’s cheeks, stretching them. “Who’d touch that kid anyways?”

 

“Ow, ow, ow, I’m sorry,” Kise complained, crocodile tears streaming down his face as Kasamatsu pulled harder. “I just got worried because it’s Kurokocchi! Please Senpai, it’ll leave red marks! I have a photoshoot tomorrow!”

 

“Good!”

 

* * *

 

 

They’d lost.

 

Tetsuya stared at the scoreboard, the sounds muffling around him. The red numbers seared into his eyes, taunting him. Sitting on the bench, he suddenly felt as if he were floating, drifting away to be stolen by the silence. Tetsuya felt lost, as if he wasn't supposed to be in the gym and he _knew it_ but was unable to point out exactly why. It was an unsettling stiffness along his shoulders that told him this was reality.

 

They’d lost.

 

Beside him, Riko grew in a sharp breath and clenched her hands into fists. The muffled volume dimmed into a static and a pressure settled against his skull, squeezing.

 

They’d lost.

 

Tetsuya could see Kagami staring unblinkingly at the basketball hoop, as if he couldn't comprehend the idea of a ball going through it. Hyuuga was doubled over, hands digging into his hips as he gasped for air. Mitobe, solemn and silent, had a gentle hand on Koganei’s back. Izuki looked grimly at the floor, standing a little ways from Takao.

 

Seirin lost.

 

Seirin lost and Tetsuya felt like it was entirely his fault. Kagami had been so close but Midorima ended up getting the ball and made a basket right before the buzzer went off. They had been so close - _so close_ and Tetsuya knew if he’d been able to play the last quarter, they’d have won.

 

It was all his fault they’d lost to Shuutoku.

 

Seirin lined up to thank the other team for the game and Tetsuya gave small, little gasps from his spot on the bench. His chest was growing heavy, each breath a struggle to hold in. A stinging itch was beginning to build behind his eyelids and the lump that had been tolerable was now choking him. He had to get out of here. He had to leave now.

 

 _All his fault. All his fault. He wouldn't be able to do it. He wouldn’t be able to_ save them.  His head pounded a tightening band of pressure in sync with the thoughts beating into his brain. He had to leave. He had to leave.

 

He had to leave.

 

As Seirin left to go to the locker room, Tetsuya patted Riko’s shoulder. Riko turned to him, trying not to look like she wanted to cry, and pursed her lips at him.

 

“I'm going to go use the bathroom,” Tetsuya spoke, hoping his voice didn't have a notable tremor in it. Riko blinked curiously at him, eyes moist and barely hiding forming tears. “I'm going to be a while so please don't wait for me.”

 

“Oh.” Riko must have came to her own conclusions because she just nodded, voice dead. “Yeah, take your time. I have antacids if you need them. We’re going to go to the closest restaurant after we change. I'll text you the address so you can meet up with us.” She looked like she didn’t want to do anything after they changed but it was a morality boost more than anything and Seirin needed it. They needed it. She needed.

 

_All his fault. All his fault. It was all his fault._

 

Tetsuya nodded and turned, walking out of the locker room. His steps were long, trying to conceal his hurried pace as he dodged around people to make his escape.

 

_All his fault._

 

“Where’s Kuroko going?” Koganei asked as he noticed the phantom walking away.

 

“He’s got stomach cramps,” Riko explained and Izuki snorted listlessly. The punster opened his mouth, only to have a soiled towel thrown at him.

 

“If you make any sort of pun that has to do with poop, I will fight you,” Hyuuga yelled, voice lacking the usual bite. They rest changed in silence and Kagami eyed Tetsuya’s bag worriedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Midorima excused himself, leaving the locker room. He pushed open one of the doors leading to outside and stared at the falling rain. He hummed, taking in the darkening weather.

 

He leaned up against the wall of the building, barely protected from the wet droplets.

 

“Dammit,” Midorima muttered to himself, “I forgot my umbrella.” His phone went off. He grunted and answered the call, blinking at the caller ID. “Mother?”

 

“Why so formal, Shin?” Keiko responded and Midorima sighed. “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me your team lost?”

 

“Please,” Midorima softly requested, closing his eyes. “Oha-Asa is never wrong. Victory was assured this morning because I followed fate. Of course we won. Kuroko made a mistake with that weak school of his.”

 

“...Kuroko, huh?” Keiko mused softly. “You’ll have to tell me all about it when you’re home. We’re having dinner at a friend’s house so can you meet with us there?” Midorima sniffed, blinking at his mother’s words.

 

“...dinner? At a friend’s house?” Midorima repeated.

 

“Yes. Is there an echo in here?” Keiko teased and then lowered her voice. “Come when you finish getting dressed and cleaned up. I’ll text you the address. Aoi-san says dinner will be ready in about an hour.” Clattering could be heard in the background and Keiko sighed. “Asami, stop! This isn’t your house!”

 

“I’ll be there,” Midorima responded. Aoi-san? Midorima couldn’t recall his mother ever mentioning being friends with anyone named Aoi. He said goodbye and hung up, jumping as his phone immediately rang again.

 

“Hi~! Midorin! How was the game?” Midorima cancelled the call, eye twitching as the phone rung instantly after.

 

“Momoi-!”

 

“Damn, must have lost if ya hanging up on a girl tryin’ to have a conversation with you,” a boy’s voice interrupted. “So what, did ya lose?”

 

“Aomine,” Midorima bit out, as if he’d eaten something spoiled. “Of course not. Kuroko chose a weak school to become the shadow to- there was never any doubt in my win.” Midorima glanced up at the sky, frowning as he noticed the rain seemed to fall heavier.

 

“Just wondering who won and who lost,” Aomine mused aloud, yawning. “He made a stupid choice, alright. I was looking forward to crushing his school, too.”

 

“You will do well to stop focusing so much on him,” Midorima snapped back before he could stop himself. “My school will be facing yours next and victory shall be Shuutoku’s again.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’m not worried. The only one who can defeat me is me,” Aomine snorted, “so there’s nothing to fear. I won’t lose.” Aomine ended the call and Midorima sighed, bringing the phone away from his ear to see his mother had messaged him the address. He straightened up, leaning back as he allowed the sound of the rain to wash over him.

 

Midorima blinked as a foreign sound entered the music of nature, tilting his head to the side. It was a weird...hiccuping noise? Midorima frowned and moved, following the sound.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya found himself outside without really processing it. Everything was a blur of panic. Of - _run run run-_ and _-not here, not now. Hold it in, hold it hold it hold it-_ until Tetsuya couldn’t form a coherent thought.

 

He blinked, dazed, down at the wet concrete under his knees and silently wondered when he’d ended up on the ground. It was raining outside. The temperature had dropped slightly with the falling water and Tetsuya shuddered as he hunched over, grasping at his chest.

 

He could feel them, all of the emotions and thoughts he’d carefully locked away, breaching the barriers set up. He wheezed, the air coming out in broken gasps as his vision blurred.

 

_Seirin lost. All his fault. Seirin lost. All his fault._

 

Slowly, slowly, slowly, the barriers chipped, cracked, and finally -

 

**_Seirin lost. All his fault._ **

 

-they shattered.

 

Heat coiled around his eyes, burning, scorching, consuming him until tears were trailing down his cheeks like the rain pouring around him. He tried to inhale, only for it to lodge in his throat like a cut-off hiccup. He tried twice, thrice - the same effect. The entire world was trembling, shaking, and a tiny sliver of his mind not cloaked in a fog of hysteria realized that the world wasn’t shaking. He was. Tetsuya covered his mouth with his hands, trying to muffle the sounds he was emitting. It only seemed to amplify the noise to encase him.

 

He struggled with the slivers of control he had, grasping desperately at thin air to retain himself as a wave towered over him. It crashed into him and he was floundering, drowning, unable to find solid ground to stand on.

 

[ _His mother sobbing into his father’s chest, acting as if he’d been handed the date of his own death. His grandmother, a sturdy hand on his shoulder, like a anchor to keep him from drifting away. The doctor, words foreign in his ears as he listed off what he had, what he could take to help counteract the effects. Systemic Lupus Erythematosus. Fibromyalgia. Words unknown, like a Witch’s Curse, etching into his being as incurable illnesses.]_

 

Tetsuya choked out short sobs, saliva stringing as he opened wailed. His shoulders hunched as he curled into a ball, his forehead almost brushing against the concrete. It felt as if a hand was digging claws into his chest, squeezing until he could barely manage a wheeze. His lungs felt like they were expanding, pressing up against the walls of his body, expanding more and more to compensate for the air he was lacking. Black spots danced across the blurred, twisted view he saw from his water-rimmed vision. Tetsuya gripped at his jersey, squeezing his eyes shut against the inferno behind his eyelids. Dizziness toppled him in circles, fear bubbling up in an almost feverish frenzy. Tears tore into his flesh, leaving pale markings to show their existence.

 

He lowered his hands, his nails dug into his legs, biting crescent wounds into his flesh as he gritted his teeth against the choked cries. If only his legs hadn’t given out. If only he hadn’t been so exhausted - so tired. If only if only _if only_.

 

He was a liability to his team, a example of why people with medical conditions usually shied away from sports - from anything that led to people depending on them. Soon Seirin was going to realize how much Tetsuya was holding them back, how much he was weighing them down with losses. Soon Seirin would see him as dead weight and then, he’d be casted aside again.

 

_[A gaping hole clawing at his heart as he watched his former teammates turned their backs on him. A increase in his heartbeat, quickening breaths, dilated pupils, a fear unable to be wiped away. He was not needed, never needed, never will be needed. No one cared. No one ever cared enough to notice him, to seek him out.]_

 

Thoughts after thoughts slammed into him, beating him down until Tetsuya was pressing his forehead against the cold, wet ground. Seirin tolerated him, the Generation of Miracles dismissed him, Ogiwara abandoned him. He was left with parents who only sympathized with him after a doctor declared him sick and people who treated him like he’d collapse at any moment.

 

_[125. 126. 127. “We got his test results back,” Keiko spoke slowly, gaze seriously. “His protein levels are extremely high.” 128 leaves. 129._

 

_“What does that mean?” Aoi’s voice wavered, uncertain of the meanings._

 

_“It means that he’s releasing a concerning amount of protein into his urine. With healthy kidneys, this should never be the case.”_

 

_“His kidneys aren’t functioning properly?” Aoi’s voice was calm - steady. Betraying the wetness evident in her eyes._

 

_“His kidney functions are normal, but there may be damage we don’t know about until we do the biopsy. I’ve scheduled the biopsy but we won’t be able to do it for another three weeks.”_

 

  1. _158.]_



 

Tetsuya didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to get lost in thoughts of _what if’s_ , of _could’ves,_ of _possibilities._ He didn’t want to fall deeper into the black inkiess of his mind, painted like his name, stained like his chances.

 

They’d lost. Right in front of him was the reality - he wouldn't be able to defeat the Generation of Miracles. Kise was a fluke. They were too strong. He couldn't even do his job as a shadow to support Kagami, who had a chance to face the Miracles on equal footing. He’d failed. He’d failed them all.

 

Tetsuya’s body throbbed like one giant wound and it _hurt._

 

_[He couldn’t move. His joints felt as if they were glued in place, unable to be moved or bent. It hurt. It hurt it hurt it hurt. Tetsuya gave a soft sob as he struggled, his arms and legs flaring in liquid heat. He hated this. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it.]_

 

A small voice cried off softly, _I’m scared_ . He was _scared_ . Scared of what could happen, scared because he honestly couldn’t completely grasp what was happening to him. Tetsuya laid awake some nights, feeling the telltale ache of his kidneys and think, _Are they failing? Am I doing to die?_ Some mornings he could barely twitch a finger and as cold seeped into him like a loving friend, he’d think, _will this be the day I just stop?_

 

Tetsuya was indescribably scared every time he went to the doctor’s. Every time he went, it seemed it was only negative news that was spoken. Most times, Tetsuya could barely focus, losing himself in his mind and watching like a unattached bystander as his mother cried or Keiko looked solemn. Was it that serious?

 

It was and Tetsuya knew deep down, past the stubbornness accompanied with the devouring desire to prove his basketball was the right basketball. And with that knowledge, with that heavy knowing of severe gravity, Tetsuya only grew more terrified. His medication list grew in length, his doses doubled, and he constantly doubted it, wondered if it was even going to help.

 

_[“There is an option I want you to keep in mind as we progress with his treatment._

 

No no no no shut up shut up shut up

 

_“What treatment?”_

 

Stop stop stop stop please stop-

 

_“I’d wait for the biopsy report but once we have that, we should discuss the options of dialysis and a kidney transplant for the far future, depending on how his body takes to the medications. Immunosuppressants and steroids can only do so much but after a while, the kidney can grow a complete dependency on the steroids and we’d rather him not be on a chronic-dose of steroids. After a while, they can negatively impact the body.”]_

 

Tetsuya forced himself to breathe, the sound like thousands of nails to a chalkboard. The pressure in his eyes had morphed into a incessant itch, stretching out to mix with the pounding headache that was impairing his ability to properly form thoughts.

 

And suddenly he wasn’t being assaulted by pelts of rain and white shoes entered his field of vision.

 

“Kuroko?” Midorima swam into view, a collage of green and orange, and Tetsuya blinked numbly. “Are you okay? Can you breathe?” Midorima’s hands were cold and wet against his shoulders, guiding him up into a sitting position on his knees. Tetsuya allowed himself to be moved like a doll without strings, a bone-deep exhaustion seeping in with the cold wetness the rain had settled over him. “Kuroko?”

 

Tetsuya shook his head, hiccuping as he tried to shove at Midorima to let him go.

 

“Hey Shin-chan~ so this was where- whoa, hey, wasn’t going on?” Takao rounded the corner, caught sight of Midorima, and then caught a glimpse of blue. His eyes took in the blue haired teen’s crumpled form, his flushed face, swollen eyes, and the tears that left his skin blotchy with uneven tones. Takao rushed over, holding up an umbrella. “Is he hurt?”

 

Tetsuya sniffled, shaking his head as he tried to hide his face with his trembling hands. Midorima’s hands moved from his shoulders to his wrists, gripping them in a firm yet loose hold. Midorima tugged, uncovering his tear-stained expression.

 

“Kuroko, are you in pain? Are you hurt?” Midorma’s voice had a sharpness to it as he gave a once-over to the phantom. He’d never seen Tetsuya cry before. He’d heard him during a emotional conversation with Akashi once, but never actually seen him shed a tear. Besides, that time had sounded like a emotionally exhausted bout of tears while this - this was like he was a drowning man scrambling to stay afloat and was choking on the water. Midorima doubted that losing a game would cause such an intense reaction - no matter how much Tetsuya loved the sport.

 

Tetsuya shook his head back and forth, bottom lip trembling as tears continued to bead down his cheeks. Midorima’s expression pinched as if he’d eaten a particularly salty dish, and made up his mind.

 

“Not a word,” Midorima barked out, starling Takao, who jumped. Midorima tugged harshly on Tetsuya again and the shorter teen fell into his chest. Before he could shove himself away again, Midorima pressed a hand to the back of his head, keeping him in place against his jacket.  “It’s okay.”

 

Tetsuya dug his shaking fingers into the orange fabric of Midorima’s back, twisting it tightly in his grip. His breathing picked up again and Tetsuya burrowed into the warmth under him, letting his tears be soaked away by the soft material.

 

Midorima smelled faintly of strawberries and peaches and the familiar scent seemed to be the chain ball around his ankle. Tetsuya was dragged under the sea of his emotions and gladly let himself be lost in the current.

 

Midorima stiffened, unsure of what to do, when Tetsuya broke down into heaving sobs. Tetsuya clung to his Shuutoku jacket, acting like it was a lifeline, and just cried. Midorima looked to Takao, eyes wide and clearly conveying the uncertainty in the situation. Takao just stared, his own eyes wide, and he shuffled over hesitantly. He crouched down, awkwardly patting Tetsuya on the back.

 

“You-” Takako cleared his throat- “you should like, uh, pat him. It’s a, um, comfort thing?” Takao was drawing on knowledge from manga and TVs drama, where he always saw a crying character be embraced and patted like a wounded animal.

 

“He isn’t a dog,” Midorima snapped out softly, shoulders tense as he glanced down at Tetsuya. He hesitated and cautiously raised an arm.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya had to be one of the most infuriating basketball players Midorima ever had the misfortune of meeting. With his weak demeanor, lack of presence, emotionless expressions, and dististancing way of speaking, he was someone Midorima could not, for the life of him, understand or read. He was a blank slate, bare to anyone who looked for something in him. He was a contradiction, weak and strong at the same time with a stubbornness and hestiance to him that drew Midorima into a small rage.

 

Midorima respected the strength Tetsuya carried, respected his love for basketball, respect for carrying such a good-sport mentality that not even their years at Teiko could tarnish. But at the same time, Midorima detested the thought of him diminishing his own strength in a weak school. He abhorred the stubborn choices that the smaller teen constantly made, deciding to go up against the five of them as if he stood a chance.

 

And then, in the midst of all of this, he remembered the cold feeling of _something_ when he’d noticed the seemingly scarce appearances of Tetsuya during their last months in Teiko. He’d thought, for one split second, that they’d pushed Tetsuya past the breaking point. He’d skipped so much school, completely disappeared for the basketball graduation, and barely acknowledged any of them during their actual graduation day.

 

 _“One of my teammates suddenly stopped appearing at practice and now I can’t find him anywhere on campus.”_ Empty desk, apologetic teachers who couldn’t share his whereabouts, rumors and Momoi’s tears at his absence at his own house. _“You think he quit school? You think we pushed him to quit school?”_ Tetsuya’s soft sobs as he demanded why they did what they did to Meikou. His haunted eyes. The way the life just seemed to disappear from his frame. Midorima remembered catching sight of him walking into the Coach’s office, walking out. That had been the last time he’d seen Tetsuya until the last day of school.

 

Midorima would never forget the weird sense of vertigo he felt at seeing Tetsuya in his seat in the auditorium, sitting through the principal's speech. Tetsuya, while always described as a phantom, looked like a hollow husk of a once great boy. Midorima had been unable to look away the moment his locked on the pale figure, taking in the way the teen’s very body seemed to struggle to hold itself up, how dark circles encased his lifeless blue eyes.

 

Basketball couldn’t have done that, there was no way, and even then as Midorima held Tetsuya close while he cried, he still believed that.

 

He was scared though, to inquire about his fears and doubts. He didn’t deserve an answer, wasn’t owed one, and he highly doubted Tetsuya would willingly share anything personal with him. The shorter player had always been rather reserved in giving away information to his teammates and friends - Midorima doubted that particular characteristic had changed.

 

And so he knelt there, hugging a broken down ex-teammate close while trying hard to ignore the curious look his current teammate gave him.

 

When Tetsuya resurfaced, he was clinging shamelessly to Midorima, mucus and tears straining his orange jacket. Takao was crouched down next to the two, one hand holding up the umbrella and the other running soothing circles on Tetsuya’s back. Midorima was making soft noises of comfort and was gently running his bandaged hand through Tetsuya’s hair, repeating “ _breathe_ ” like it was a protective prayer.

 

Tetsuya breathed in deep, blinking. His eyes felt like they were three sizes too big to fit in their sockets, his eyelids struggling to close around them as tears dried the skin into a almost annoying itch. His face felt taunt, pulled back as far as it’d go, leaving the phantom with a uncomfortable tightness to his cheeks. Tetsuya sniffled and pushed off Midorima’s chest, scrubbing at his face with his sweatband.

 

“I-this was-um-” Tetsuya had no words that could properly convey what had just happened or how utterly embarrassed he was feeling. His cheeks were heating up in shame as Takao stood up with an audible pop from his cramped knees and Midorima looked down at his soiled jacket disdainfully. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought that they’d assume he was crying about their loss.

 

How humiliating.

 

“Hey,it’s okay,” Takao eased, his hands unwavering in their comforting motions. “Don’t sweat it - we won’t judge. Sports can be very emotional and a loss is a loss - it sucks! I’d cry too if we had...uh...lost…” Takako winced, realizing he was unintentionally rubbing salt into the wound.

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya breathed out, taking the excuse while he could. He moved away from the two, backing up as he slowly got to his feet. His knees knocked together and Tetsuya knew he was skipping dinner tonight. Sleep was calling to him in a heavy voice and he was desperate to answer it. “I am sorry for bothering you two.”

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima spoke, following Tetsuya up. He was frowning heavily, eyes reminding Tetsuya of his mother when she was displeased with his stubbornness. “Are you sure you are okay? You look ready to topple over.” Tetsuya pressed his palm against the wall to steady himself, sniffling again to clear his stuffy nose.

 

“Midorima-kun is being surprisingly vocal about his concerns,” Tetsuya commented, blinking blankly at the teen. Takao snorted and threw an arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder, maneuvering the teen until he was leaning most of his weight against the taller boy.

 

“Shin-chan is being pretty vocal, isn’t he? He’s usually such a tsundere too!” Takako teased, eyes piercing as he side-eyed Tetsuya’s flushed cheeks and the dark circles that seemed prominent against the swollen red of his eyelids. “Hey, what are you doing after this? Want to get some food with us?”  

 

“No thank you,” Tetsuya declined. He’d rather not spend more time with them after such a personal display of weakness. “I'm going straight home.” A hot bath, a pain reliever patch on his back, and a long sleep were demanding his attention and he was never one to ignore things.

 

“Takao,” Midorima sighed. “I can't either. My family is requiring my attendance tonight at a family friend’s house.” Takako blinked owlishly at him, as if caught off guard by the denial.

 

“Aw~! Shin-chan! That’s no fair!” Takako whined, continuing to hug Tetsuya to his side. “I’m going to be by myself.” Midorima opened his mouth, ready to argue, only to click his teeth together as a shadow fell over the trio.

 

“What’s going on?” Kagami asked, covered from the rain by his jacket. In his one arm was Tetsuya’s bag and jacket. He eyed Takao, lips tugging into a scowl. “You messing with Kuroko?”

 

“They were helping me,” Tetsuya jumped in, untangling from Takao’s arm. He reached for his jacket, making sure to keep his head down and away from Kagami’s sharp eyes. “I was...having issues and they helped.” He’d leave it up to Kagami to draw conclusions, not wanting to further dig himself a hole by revealing his breakdown.

 

“You okay?” Kagami asked immediately, eyes sweeping over him. “Need me to carry you home?” Midorima and Takao moved to stand together, eyebrows raising as they watched the two talk back and forth. Midorima’s mind raced, latching onto the _carry you home_ offer. The player made it seem like that had happened before. And with how Tetsuya was acting, trying to brush aside his emotional episode, was reasonable. No one wanted to be seen as weak. And Midorima and Takao had stumbled upon a especially weak moment for the phantom player.

 

Something pulled at the back of his mind but Midorima ignored it, focusing on the two players in front of him.

 

“I’m fine to walk by myself,” Tetsuya spoke, his tone belaying his body as it slumped forward. “I’m just tired.” Kagami huffed, planting his hands on his hips as he stared Tetsuya down.

 

“I’ll walk you home then,” Kagami spoke, his tone leaving no room for arguments. “In case anything happens.” Kagami’s eyes shot up to the two Shuutoku members as he said that, as if making sure to keep the two out of a private conversation.

 

“Ah, I should be going,” Takao suddenly said, turning to Midorima. “Have fun at dinner! See you tomorrow!” Giving Midorima a clap on the shoulder and a wave to the two Seirin players, he left. Midorima shuffled uncomfortably and then pushed his glasses up. His careful studying under his parents made his mind protest at leaving Tetsuya after such a scene but he felt like he was intruding on something personal. Making up his mind, Midorima opened his mouth.

 

“Well, if you are fine then, I shall leave. Goodbye Kuroko,” Midorima nodded his head and turned on his heel.

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya called out and Midorima walked on with his head held high. Tetsuya turned to Kagami and motioned for his bag. “Ready to go?”

 

Kagami nodded, ignoring the grasping hand motions to hike up their bags higher onto his shoulder. “Yeah. Coach and the team went to some okonomiyaki place. I decided to wait for you.” Tetsuya stared up into Kagami’s eyes, taking in how his eyes seemed red and rubbed at the corners. A pang of tightness shot through Tetsuya’s chest and he looked back down, swallowing the new lump that tried to form.

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya forced out and then bit his lower lip. “I am sorry.” Kagami raised an eyebrow as Tetsuya zipped up his jacket, protecting his soaking wet jersey from further rain.

 

“What for?” Kagami asked, looking pointedly forward as the two began to walk, sticking close to the wall of the building to try and keep out of the rain. Kagami pretended that Tetsuya’s shoulders weren’t slumped, his eyes weren’t nearly swollen red, and how his cheeks weren’t blotches of color. He pretended that the rain was to cause for the discoloration, for the mood, for the heavy silence between the two.

 

“It was my fault we lost,” Tetsuya spoke up, voice void of emotions. Kagami snorted and elbowed Tetsuya, nearly sending him tumbling into the rain.

 

“Shut up. No it isn’t and no one blames you. Sports are all about winning and losing, Kuroko. Sure it sucks but if all you did was win, then it gets old quick, y’know?” Tetsuya knew that more than anyone, experienced what only winning could do to someone, but he kept his mouth shut. “We’ve got three years to kick some Generation ass, so no rush.” Kagami patted Tetsuya’s shoulder and kept his hand there, letting the warmth of his body seep into Tetsuya’s bones. And if Kagami’s own voice was strained, Tetsuya didn’t point it out.

 

He wasn’t going to say anything, wasn’t going to break that thin strand of hope and determination, even as his mind whispered about possible deadlines. For now, he’d just soak in Kagami’s warmth and light, and try and rely on him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you following us?” Kagami snapped as Midorima trailed three steps behind them, walking down the street leading to Tetsuya’s house.

 

“I’m not!” Midorima repeated, for the fifth time, since they’d left the train station. He waved his cellphone up in the air, the screen a beacon in the darkening surroundings. “I’m following the directions to get to my family’s friend’s house.”

 

“I call bullshit,” Kagami grumbled as Tetsuya, for the seventh time, wobbled into him with a bleary-eyed blink. He’d nodded off on the train, almost catatonic by the time their stop had come up. Now he seemed to be in a dazed, half-awake state, practically useless on his feet. Kagami snorted and grabbed Tetsuya before he could smack into a telephone pole. “I think you’re following us to rub your victory in.”

 

“Who would do such a thing?” Midorima scoffed, face showing his disgust at such a rude implication. “I _was_ raised with manners, unlike some people.” Midorima eyed Kagami bitterly and huffed. “Here, don’t believe me? Look.” Midorima sped up his steps and shoved the phone into Kagami’s face, nearly taking an eye out.

 

Kagami reeled back, blinking at the address displayed against the white background. He stared.

 

“....that’s Kuroko’s address,” Kagami slowly spoke, still staring, even as a hand reached out to pull Tetsuya away from a couple walking past them.

 

“What?” Midorima stuttered out. “No it’s not. It can’t be. You’re mistaken.”

 

“Dude,” Kagami cut in, pushing the phone out of his personal space. “It is his address. Why are you going to his house?” Beside them, Tetsuya stumbled and yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“My...my mother said they were invited to dinner…” Midorima choked out, looking between his phone screen to Tetsuya. “...Fate hates me right now.” Kagami bit back a startled bark of laughter and shook his head, snagging Tetsuya by the back of the collar when he tripped.

 

“We’re almost there,” Kagami addressed Tetsuya, keeping a hand on his upper arm. “You’re a wreck.”

 

“I’ll punch you,” Tetsuya spoke up, the first word he’d said since they boarded the train home. Midorima trailed behind them, shaking his head as the two began to lightly bicker. They made it to Tetsuya’s house without incident, Tetsuya nearly crashing face first into the door.

 

“Tet-chan! Welcome home!” A blur of blue crashed into Tetsuya, reminding Midorima of Momoi, and blinked as a older woman hugged Tetsuya close. “Kagami-kun! Hello! And you must be Shin-chan!” Midorima sputtered as the woman, blue eyes and long blue hair, beamed happily at him. Her presence was weak, which Midorima only picked up on because of how used to her son he was. If it wasn’t for her bubbly personality, she’d probably be a ghost just like her child. “Tet-chan, what happened to your face?”

 

“H-hello,” Midorima greeted as Aoi titled Tetsuya’s face up to inspect. He shuffled in place awkwardly.

 

“Sorry to intrude. I was just walking him home,” Kagami spoke and began to back up. Aoi clamped a hand down on his jacket sleeve and held.

 

“You’re staying for dinner too, right Kagami-kun?” Aoi asked, her smile almost threatening. Kagami nodded awkwardly and the four bustled into the house, Tetsuya slumping down on the floor of the foyer to paw uselessly at his shoes.

 

“You are such a baby!” Kagami chided, rolling his eyes as he swooped down and easily tugged Tetsuya’s wet shoes off. “You are ridiculous.” He lined up their shoes neatly, Aoi lingering as she worriedly glanced at Tetsuya.

 

“Hey, you found the house alright!” Keiko spoke as she popped into the hallway. Midorima watched as his mother’s eyes instinctively did a once-over of Tetsuya, as she did with anyone she noticed looking less than 100-percent healthy. “Is he alright?” Her eyes focused on his face, her gaze narrowing in observation.

 

“I’m tired,” Tetsuya responded, letting Kagami help him up to his feet. He swayed, blinking as he covered up a yawn. “Hello. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 

“Midorima Keiko,” Keiko spoke, lips twitching up in bemusement. “So you’re the famous Kuroko from Teiko. Shin would complain about you to me all the time.” Midorima’s ear reddened and he huffed as Kagami gave a snicker.

 

“Mother, please!” Midorima spoke, not whined, and Keiko gave a short cackle as Kagami rudely laughed at him.

“Please, please, come in! I’m Aoi! Call me Aoi, okay?” Aoi spoke, ushering the three teenagers into the living room. Tetsuya fell heavily onto one of the chairs, his head lolling back against the cushions. He was out in seconds.

 

“I don’t want him to be rude and skip dinner,” Aoi mused as she eyed her son, “but he does look tired.”

 

“He didn’t eat even half of his lunch,” Kagami piped up, settling next to his teammate. “Thanks for having me.”

 

“Of course!” Aoi beamed, dragging Keiko out of the living room with her, leaving Midorima to look around.

 

The living room was fairly comfortable, lined with two matching couches, a few lamps, and a nice looking TV with a small stand. The walls were lined with picture frames and Midorima’s eyebrows raised up at the sight of the baby pictures.

 

“He was a very chubby baby,” Midorima blurted before he could stop himself, “happy too.” Midorima couldn’t look away from the rosy, plump cheeks, or the bright, toothless smile. He looked back to the snoozing teen and blinked.

 

Where had all those emotions gone?

 

Distantly, Midorima remembered the early days of Teiko, when Aomine or Kise would surprise strings of laughter from the blue haired boy. Of moments after practice when Tetsuya would smile and joke with Momoi over Aomine’s barbaric manners over ice cream. Of sparkling blue eyes slurping down milkshakes.

 

When had he stopped showing those emotions? When had his time at Teiko sucked the happiness from his very soul?

 

“Took you long enough!” Midorima Asami burst into the living room, her eyes glued to her phone screen. “I had to deal with the adults by myself!” Her brown hair was braided over one shoulder, her light green eyes narrowed. “Oh, hi.” Asami’s cheeks heated as she caught sight of Kagami. She absently twirled her braid in her free hand and batted her eyelashes at Kagami.

 

“Hi,” Kagami awkwardly greeted back, adjusting Tetsuya into a more comfortable position on the couch. Midorima snorted and pushed his glasses up, watching Asami’s body language deflate at the red head’s clear disinterest with her womanly charm.  

 

“Didn’t you play Seirin today?” Asami asked, catching sight of the school name on Kagami’s jacket. “Who won?”

 

Kagami and Midorima tensed, eyeing each other. One waiting for some sort of rude remarks, the other wondering if they should even say anything to be respectful.

 

“Midorima-kun’s team won,” Tetsuya spoke as he sat up, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes. “Hello.”

 

“Geh!” Asami cried out, jumping. “You really are like a ghost! Oh man though, that’s awkward! Talk about facing your failures.” Kagami winced and Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly.

 

“Asami,” Midorima began, tone chiding. Asami threw her hands up, giving a big smile.

 

“Hi there. I’m Asami! I’m a second year at Teiko middle school,” Asami spoke up, waving to Kagami. “You’re really tall looking.” Even sitting down, Kagami looked towering.

 

“Thanks…?” Kagami blinked, unsure of what to say.

 

“Just ignore her,” Midorima spoke out. “She’ll eventually get bored and leave us alone for her phone.”

 

“True,” Asami agreed, already moving to sit next to Midorima as her eyes went back to her screen. “I’m surprised Takao-kun didn’t follow you here like a lost puppy.”

 

“Takao isn’t a lost puppy!” Midorima snapped. “And why would be follow me?” Asami rolled her eyes, feeling like she didn’t need to respond to the obvious question.

 

“Tetsuya,” Chiako called and Midorima watched as Tetsuya moved in the blink of an eye, disappearing to where the kitchen was. Kagami and Midorima eyed each other again, not knowing what to say. Asami hummed as she played a game on her phone, oblivious to the growing tension.

 

“You’ve been to his house before, I take it,” Midorima began, trying to keep his tone polite. “I’m surprised. The only one who knew where Kuroko lived was Momoi, and that’s because she had to deliver school work to him during his absence.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow. “It just kind of happened. I’ve only been here one time before.” Kagami could see that, in a way. Tetsuya had been reluctant to share anything about his illness with Kagami and the team. The only reason Kagami knew where Tetsuya lived in the first place was because he’d felt at fault for making the kid play while he had been obviously sick. Tetsuya was the type to politely hold everyone at a distance and if you found yourself lucky enough to be close with him, then he trusted you unconditionally.

 

His reckless attachment towards the Generation of Miracles was testimony to that.

 

“I see,” Midorima acknowledged.The two fell silent again.

 

“Oh my god,” Asami groaned as she looked up, glaring at the two boys. “You guys are so awkward it physically hurts me. I’m going to go see if they need help in the kitchen.” Asami crawled off the couch, shaking her head at the two.

 

“Asami,” Midorima called. “Is dad here as well?” Midorima would be surprised if he was - his parents had completely different shifts at the hospital. While his mother worked a 12 shift beginning early in the morning, his father worked at night, leaving them to barely ever catch sight of him until the weekends when both of them miraculously had the time off.

 

“Nah,” Asami shrugged and disappeared, leaving Midorima and Kagami to sit there.

 

“I don’t want you thinking Kuroko is weak just because we lost,” Kagami spoke up, pointedly staring at the turned off TV screen. “He isn’t. Seirin isn’t. Some stuff just...happened.”

 

“You mean how Kuroko’s legs seemed to give out by the second quarter?” Midorima asked after a pause of silence, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. Kagami startled, as if not expecting that question.

 

“How…?” Kagami shifted in his seat, uncomfortable as he turned his gaze to Midorima.

 

“I’ve been raised by two doctors,” Midorima bluntly explained. “I’ve been taught, since childhood, how to notice when someone is unwell. It doesn’t take a genius to recognize the signs of fatigue and muscle weakness.” Midorima rubbed at his eyes, feeling tired. “I don’t particularly remember Kuroko being so weak as to get muscle weakness after barely two games.”

 

“What would you know?” Kagami grumbled. Midorima glared.

 

“More than you. You’ve been playing with him, what, maybe two months total? I was on a team with him for three years. What would _you_ know?” Midorima had meant to keep the bite from his tone but he couldn’t. He respected Tetsuya, dammit, and he hated that this stranger implied that they knew more about Tetsuya than he did.

 

“You don’t know anything about Kuroko! You lot were the ones who-”

 

“Dinner is ready,” Tetsuya interrupted, popping up behind Kagami. Kagami yelled out as Midorima jumped. “Are you two getting along?”

 

“Stop. Doing. That!” Kagami hissed as he jumped up, rounding until he was facing Tetsuya. Midorima just watched, speechless, as Kagami grabbed him by the face and squeezed his cheeks together.

 

“That hurts,” Tetsuya slurred emotionlessly, blinking up at Kagami. Kagami huffed and let go, tugging on his cheeks for a moment before dropping his hands.

 

“You coming?” Kagami gruffed as Midorima stayed motionless on the couch. Blinking out of his stupor, he followed the two down the hall to the kitchen. “I’m afraid my father had to stay late at work tonight, so it’ll just be the women.”

 

“That’s fine,” Kagami spoke, sounding relieved. For some reason, despite Tetsuya’s father showing more expressions than his son, he was more creepy and unsettling than the shadow.

 

“I made hamburger steaks for dinner,” Aoi spoke as the teens settled down at the table. Midorima nodded his thanks and then caught sight of Tetsuya’s plate. “I hope you like it.”

 

“...that’s ochazuke,” Midorima pointed out, looking at the bowl of rice topped with salted salmon, seaweed, sesame seeds, green onion ringlets, a egg white, and parsley. Tetsuya, who’d been reaching for the tea kettle, stilled.

 

“I don’t have much of an appetite,” Tetsuya explained softly, looking embarrassed as Kagami eyed the dish curiously. “So my grandmother was kind enough to make this for me instead.” Midorima’s eyes flashed over to the elderly lady settled at the end of the table, who smiled kindly at him.

 

“What is it, though?” Kagami asked, leaning over to better look at the food. “What’s with the tea?”

 

“It’s dashi,” Tetsuya corrected and lifted the lid, showing the returnee the light colored liquid. “Soup base. You can use tea as a broth instead, but I personally can’t handle the caffeine well.” He poured the broth over the rice, Kagami reeling back in alarm.

 

“You pour tea over that?!” Kagami’s nose scrunched up and he blinked as Tetsuya raised his chopsticks out to him, a decent sized chunk of soaked rice in between the plastic. Midorima sputtered from across the two, looking embarrassed for them while Asami snapped a photo.

 

“Yes. Would Kagami-kun like to try it?” Tetsuya asked, offering up his chopsticks. Kagami eyed it for a moment before leaning over, biting down on the offered food.

 

“Oh hey, that’s really good!” Kagami chewed, leaning back against his seat. “You better eat all of that.”

 

Aoi giggled softly and Keiko snorted. Beside Aoi, Chiako just smiled widely.

 

“You have no shame!” Midorima snapped out, ear-tips red. “You are shameless!” Kagami raised an eyebrow, looking uninterested as he chomped down on his hamburger steak.

 

“Do Japanese not share food? It’s a totally chill thing in America,” Kagami pointed out, shoving another chunk of his meat into his mouth.

 

“America?!” Asami nearly slammed her hands against the table. “You lived in America?! Oh my gosh, I’m super jealous! What’s it like?”

 

“Fattening,” Kagami answered instantly. “I miss my greasy fast food. The pizza here just isn’t the same.” He sighed remorsefully and then perked up. “Um, but your food is delicious, Kuroko-san. Uh. Yeah.” Tetsuya snorted next to him, taking a small bite of his rice.

 

“This is delicious,” Midorima agreed, eyes narrowing at the snail’s pace Tetsuya was eating at. “Kuroko, you can’t seriously be getting full. You had three bites.”

 

“I’m eating,” Tetsuya spoke up, voice terse. “I can slowly.”

 

“Eat faster,” Kagami piped up, already finished with his portion. “Thank you for dinner.”

 

“Of course!” Aoi beamed, halfway finished with her own meal. “Thank you for coming over!” Kagami didn’t exactly have a chance but he nodded anyways.

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima sighed and lifted his broccoli from his plate, plopping it down in Tetsuya’s bowl. “Eat that too.”

 

“I don’t want to,” Tetsuya spoke, looking at the green vegetable as if it’d personally offended him. “I’m getting full.”

 

“You are being childish,” Midorima countered and plopped another broccoli in his bowl. “Do you remember what Akashi used to do to picky eaters?” Immediately, Midorima clammed up while Tetsuya looked up from his bowl, eyes wide. Inwardly, Midorima punched himself. How could he be stupid enough to mention Teiko. Their awkward tension was bound to worsen now.

 

Everyone else watched on, silent and curious as to what would happen.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Tetsuya finally settled on saying. “Even Midorima-kun isn’t harsh enough to destroy a vanilla milkshake in front of me.” Midorima gave a surprised snort and Kagami choked on his drink.

 

“Wait, what?” Kagami wiped at his mouth as Tetsuya took another bite of his dish.

 

“When Akashi-kun found out someone was being picky about our special diets,” Tetsuya explained as his eyes glazed over at the memory, “he’d find out your favorite food and either destroy it in front of you or make sure you couldn’t eat it until you finished your chosen meals.”

 

“...destroy it…?” Asami questioned softly, looking horrified and ecstatic at the same time. Her brother never talked about Teiko, so this was gold.

 

“Kise-kun dislikes unagi with a passion,” Tetsuya elaborated, “and refused to eat it whenever we were at training camps and it was on the menu. Well, after Akashi-kun found out about his dislike for the food, he learned that Kise-kun really loves onion gratin soup. So, for the remainder of our time at camps, Akashi-kun had the staff prepare a pot of the soup.” Tetsuya paused, seeing Midorima’s lips quirk up. “Midorima-kun, would you like to finish the story?”

 

“What’s left to say?” Midorima spoke, trying to hide his smirk. “Akashi had it to where anytime Kise refused to eat the unagi, he’d serve everyone but Kise the soup. No one could give Kise their portion of the soup, even if they hated it. Kise would only get a bowl of soup if he ate the unagi.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Kagami commented, confused why they made it seem like such a big deal.

 

“It wasn’t until Kise stole someone’s soup without eating his unagi and ended up getting a spoonful of wasabi,” Midorima finished. “Akashi made sure that the bowl he stole was completely mixed with wasabi. I don’t believe Kise ate dinner with us the rest of that trip, did he?” Midorima turned to Tetsuya for confirmation.

 

“It’s true,” Tetsuya agreed and gave a soft laugh. “Or the time Akashi-kun burned Murasakibara-kun’s Nerunerunerune candy because he kept giving me his carrots.”

 

“If I remember correctly, you also got punished,” Midorima recalled, shaking his head. Tetsuya gave a careless shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Details,” he responded and the thin tensions seemed to disappear as the two tried to hide their small smiles. Kagami settled back in his chair with a content, lazy grin and the adults shared secret smiles.

 

“God this is so gay,” Asami whispered to herself, only to be smacked by Keiko.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom,” Midorima spoke as the three walked down the street, heading for the bus station.

 

“Yeah?” Keiko asked, turning from Asami to study her son. “What is it?”

 

“How...how do you know the Kuroko family?” Midorima asked slowly, words cautious. He observed his mother’s tightening expression and he mentally despaired. “Kuroko is sick, isn’t he?”

 

“Why would you say that?” Keiko asked carefully, tone neutral, not giving anything away.

 

“Because of how familiar you acted with him. He introduced himself to you but your tone of voice with him was familiar. Also, his behavior and physical health are drastically different from just last year. He’s...weakened, and he seems sickly compared to during Teiko and-”

 

“Shintaro,” Keiko stopped him, halting their walking. Asami looked up from her phone before hastily looking back down, avoiding the conversation. “I have the duty to keep silent about my patients.”

 

“But he is a patient of yours then?” Midorima challenged and Keiko sighed. “Is it serious?” _Life threatening?_

 

“It isn’t my place to say,” Keiko finally relented, looking up at the stars. “You can ask him, but he may not answer. He can tell you, but do you want to listen?” Keiko met his eyes and she gave a soft smile. “That boy is seriously stubborn, Shin. You had a good friend. If tonight was anything to prove, it means that you didn’t burn your bridges well enough.”

 

Midorima stood there for a moment, taking in his mother’s words, and silently decided that he as going to work to earn the answer he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my teenage characters to act like teenagers thanks
> 
> Also since we have no base on who Midorima's sister is, I took matters into my own hands to make Asami just so done with everyone's drama lol 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! We got two Miracles closing in on the truth and we've LEARNED WHAT'S UP WITH KUROKO! YAAAAAAY. 
> 
> Lupus (SLE; Systemic Lupus Erythematosus): A systemic autoimmune disease that occurs when your body's immune system attacks your own tissues and organs. Inflammation caused by lupus can affect many different body systems — including your joints, skin, kidneys, blood cells, brain, heart and lungs. 
> 
> Fibromyalgia: A disorder characterized by widespread musculoskeletal pain accompanied by fatigue, sleep, memory and mood issues. Believed that fibromyalgia amplifies painful sensations by affecting the way your brain processes pain signals. Though not considered a autoimmune disease by many doctors, it is shown that many patients with LUPUS usually have Fibro as well. 
> 
> Though more common in women, there is a percent of men and children with the rare mix of both Lupus and Fibro. Due to Fibro's unique symptoms, often times the symptoms of Lupus are intensified than if someone were to just have Lupus. 
> 
> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask or google! It's pretty interesting to learn about. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. 7th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see two more Miracles, the BIOPSY OF EVIL happens, and teenagers and technology don't mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings/Triggers: Swear words, IVs (like needles), mentions of medical drugs such as sedatives, mentions of insecurities, Haizaki (because this boy is a warning by himself man)
> 
> It's probably gonna be a few days until I update again. Sorry and thank you for your patience! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! : )

Kagami settled down cross-legged on his bed, waiting for his computer to finish turning on. He stretched, tilting his head back until he heard a loud POP. He flopped back, staring blankly up at his ceiling. 

 

His apartment was filled with a soft buzzing that could only ever be heard when it was silent, coming from the air ducts. Kagami’s walls were thick, blocking out most of the noise from neighbors and the outside streets. He’d found it a blessing at first but the longer he stayed in the apartment alone, the more he had began to despise the silence. 

 

His apartment was too quiet, too big for one person, too empty. There was no warmth, no smells of  _ home _ clinging to the walls or in the air. There was none of the constant smells of his mother cooking up some new concoction, no sounds of his father’s tone-deaf singing to the radio playing the newest pop song, no  _ personality _ . 

 

Kagami used to be embarrassed by his parents, always hesitant to invite Tatsuya over to hang out because his parents had no semblance of  _ filter _ . His mother would take every chance she could to shove her newest recipe of Mexican or Italian food down Tatsuya’s throat or whip out the baby photos. She’d make sure to show off the many pages of Kagami as a toddler when clothes were his mortal enemy. His father would sit at the table, chattering loudly with Tatsuya about the recent NBA game to broadcast or if he’d tried that new boba cafe down the street. Tatsuya would laugh loudly, recounting their daily training with Alex or how much food Kagami had managed to devour that day. Kagami would just sit there, basking in the warmth while also trying to burn his baby photo albums.

 

Kagami scrubbed his hands over his face and sat up again.

 

He adjusted, clicking on his Skype icon. Logging in, he quickly saw his dad was online. Clicking to request a call, he waited. 

 

“Tiger!” 

 

Kagami’s face blossomed into a wide, all-teeth beam as his father came into view, his mother nestled against his shoulder as she matched smiles with her son. 

 

“Hi mom, hi dad! How is everything?” Kagami asked, taking in how lively his mother looked. Today must have been a good day. 

 

“Good as usual,” Ryuusuke spoke, rubbing his hand up and down Ilyana's arm. “Ilya’s platelets are fluctuating right now but that’s to be expected as her body takes to the new medicine. You played Shuutoku today, right? How’d that go?” Ryuusuke lifted up a slice of pizza, biting into it. 

 

“Please stop,” Kagami groaned as he watched the grease dribbled down the slice. “I’m so  _ hungry _ . I miss my greasy, artery clogging food!” Kagami slumped down, adjusting the laptop onto his chest. “ _ Stop!”  _ He was not whining. No he was not.

 

“You’re avoiding the subject,” Ilyana commented, smacking Ryuusuke lightly on the stomach. “Did your team lose?” Kagami scowled, looking away from his parents. 

 

“Yeah,” Kagami revealed, expression darkening. “We were so close too.” Kagami squeezed his eyes shut tight and then opened them, blinking away the black spots that blossomed across his vision. “It happens though. Can’t win them all.” 

 

“Did you have fun at least?” Ryuusuke asked, taking another bite of his pizza. “Did you enjoy your loss?”

 

Kagami snorted and rubbed at his eyes. He was tired and his stomach was already demanding more food, even though he’d ate through both his and Tetsuya’s portions of hamburger steak.

 

“Yeah, it was fun.” And it had been, no matter their loss. “It wasn’t for a while...but then it was again. I think Kuroko was more devastated than anyone else though.” Kagami scratched at his head and shifted the laptop again, propping up on his pillows. 

 

“What makes you say that?” Ilya asked, eyebrows pinching up as she popped a grape into her mouth. 

 

“He blamed himself for our team losing,” Kagami explaining, recalling the red-rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks. “I think he cried too.” 

 

“Why would he blame himself?” Ryuusuke asked, setting his pizza down with a frown. “You said he had a sickly body, right? Did-” Ryuusuke licked his lips with a smack- “did anyone explicitly tell this kid that his illness wasn’t the cause of your loss? Did you guys make sure to let him know that him having a weak body wasn’t the sole reason for your team losing?”

 

Kagami tilted his head to the side, frowning. “I mean, I told him. That it wasn’t his fault. He had apologized to me and I told him it wasn’t his fault.” 

 

“Oh Taiga,” Ilya sighed. “That poor child may need more than that.” Ilya fiddled with her fingers. “I absolutely hate it when I have to go to the hospital. I feel like a complete burden to my coworkers and I feel like such a hopeless failure when I miss so much work. My coworkers depend on me in our office and every time I’m out, it just pushes more responsibilities onto them. It’s such an ugly feeling - feeling like you are causing others troubles.”

 

Ryuusuke nodded, ruffling at his red hair with streaks of grey and white blotching through like tiger stripes. “You guys may need to explain to this kid that him being sick isn’t a burden. The kid’s probably constantly beating himself up over it. Ilya does.” 

 

Kagami nodded dumbly, unable to properly respond. God, why hadn’t he thought of that? He’d seen his mother break down, frustrated and exhausted beyond belief over her illnesses and how much she felt she was getting in everyone else’s ways. Even if people said they didn’t mind, that it wasn’t her fault, he knew she blamed herself.

 

Why would Tetsuya be any different? 

 

“Thanks. I’ll make sure to tell Coach that,” Kagami spoke and yawned. He glanced at the clock and then gave a miserable expression. “It’s getting late.” He didn’t want to hang up yet. He’d just started talking to them. 

 

“Want me to tell you a story until you fall asleep?” Ilya asked as Ryuusuke moved out of view, rummaging sounding in the background. Kagami flushed but moved, rolling onto his side as he positioned the laptop on the side table next to his bed. 

 

“I’m not a kid,” he grumbled, flushing darker as Ilya just giggled softly. “You don’t have to give me a bedtime story.” 

 

“Let me spoil my sweet child,” Ilya spoke as Ryuusuke settled down behind her, hugging her around the waist. “So, once there was a prince who was born with abilities of the sun.” 

 

Kagami nuzzled down against his pillow, his eyes slipping closed to his mother’s steady, soft voice blanketing him in a lullaby. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Coach,” Kagami called as he parted from Tetsuya, his test papers clenched in his hand. “Can I talk to you?”

 

“What’s up?” Riko asked, reaching a hand out for Kagami’s tests. Kagami hesitated and then handed them over, flinching when Riko just gawked at his scores. “Kagami…”

 

“It’s Kuroko,” Kagami blurted before he could be pulled into a Boston Crab Hold. “I think - um - I think we all need to sit down for a moment and explain to him that our loss wasn’t his fault?”

 

Riko stilled, lowering her fists as she stared blankly at him. “Explain.” 

 

“Um, Kuroko he - um, he apologized and said it was his fault we lost?” Kagami explained, casting his eyes over to the subject of their conversation. Tetsuya was talking with Mitobe and Koganei, showing them his test papers.

 

“What?” Riko reeled back, her tone almost a gasp. “What-how-why would he think that?” Riko turned to look at Tetsuya as well, eyebrows pinched. She lifted her whistle up, blowing it shrilly. 

 

Tetsuya winced at the sharp noise and looked over as Riko and Kagami, trying to keep his expression void. His kidneys were throbbing today. It felt like two hands were gripping them in a tight hold, squeezing down with each step he took. The tightening was stretching his skin around his back thin, burning him from the inside out. Today was turning out to be a bad day. Tetsuya worried his lip as he shifted his footing, trying to ignore the squeezing pain erupting from his kidneys. He’d see if someone could put a pain relief patch on in a bit.

 

“Everyone, over here now!” Riko called out, hands on her hips. “Move it!” The players rushed over, pale over the thought that they were going to be drilled harshly. “It has come to my attention that someone on this team thinks that our loss against Shuutoku was their sole fault.” As she spoke, Riko looked directly at Tetsuya. 

 

Tetsuya jumped, eyes wide as she and Kagami stared at him. Kagami didn’t...why-why would he say anything? Was...was she going to call him out, reveal his worst-sewn fear to the team? Was...was this the time when they’d come clean about their feelings for him - for his sick body?

 

“What?” Hyuuga gaped. “Who would think that?” Tetsuya shrunk back, trying to hide behind Koganei and Mitobe. Mitobe moved, resting a hand against his shoulder, keeping him in place.

 

“Kuroko,” Riko called out, eyes narrowed. “Why _do_ you  think that?” All at once, everyone was staring at him and Tetsuya hunched up his shoulders, hands moving to grip at his shirt. His eyes were wide, his hands beginning to tingle with pinpricks of numbness that spread up his wrists and arms. 

 

“I-” he swallowed, unable to grasp the words he wanted to say- “I. It’s.” Everyone was staring at him, waiting, and their gazes were beginning to feel like walls towering over him - caging him. 

 

“Why do you think that?” Furihata asked softly, eyes gentle. “Kuroko-kun, you understand that none of us think you caused our loss, right?” 

 

Why were they lying? Why were they so desperate to lie to him? Tetsuya shook his head, eyebrows pinching up. 

 

“It-it was my fault,” Tetsuya argued, his voice falling weak and warbled instead of steely and powerful like he’d intended. Mitobe’s hand slid from his shoulder to his back, pressing between his shoulder blades. Tetsuya’s body betrayed him by leaning into the comforting gesture and his face flamed in shame. “If...if my body hadn’t been so tired, I-I could have been out and helping to give Seirin that final push to win but instead-”

 

“What was it you said to Kagami-kun?” Izuki asked, elbow propped up on Hyuuga’s shoulder as his sharp eyes burned into Tetsuya. “‘Basketball isn’t a one-man sport’? ‘You can’t play it by yourself’?” Izuki leaned forward, eyes narrowing. “If basketball isn’t a one-man sport, why should it be one man’s fault?” 

 

“B-but,” Tetsuya stuttered out. Mitobe and Koganei shifted closer, offering comfort with their bodies, and Tetsuya just wanted to crouch down and hide from the world. “My body-”

 

“What about it?” Tsuchida asked, raising an eyebrow. “Kagami strained both his legs. Does that mean he cost us the game?” 

 

“No!” Tetsuya immediately cut in, eyes wide. “Kagami-kun did the best he could! He-he wasn’t at fault.” 

 

“But you were?” Fukuda questioned. 

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya breathed out. “I-I was a liability to our team. Because of me, we didn’t win.” It burned to say that aloud but at the same time, it seemed to comfort him in a way that cementing a fact would. He could finally hear their true feelings and know he was a burden without having to dance around the subject. 

 

“When?” It was Koganei who asked that, nudging at Tetsuya. “When were you a liability?” 

 

Tetsuya blinked, pushing into Mitobe to get away from Koganei’s serious expression. When?  _ When _ ?

 

“Since I joined the team,” Tetsuya answered honestly. Since he’d been selfish and demanded a spot on the team, trying to prove to them something unattainable. 

 

“You honestly think that?” Kagami asked, eyebrows furrowed. “You honestly think  _ that _ ?” 

 

“Kuroko,” Hyuuga spoke softly and he ran a hand through his hair. “Look at me.” Tetsuya looked up at him and Hyuuga gave a very small smile. “Who the fuck do you think you are to tell us that our loss was your fault?”

 

“CLUTCH MODE?!” 

 

“I had thought that you’d been spared from being a self-centered asshole like the rest of those Miracles, but I guess you are the biggest one of them all.” Hyuuga walked towards Tetsuya, smiling down at him. “Why the fuck would it be your fault? Do you believe you are the center of our team? Do you think you are our ace?” Kagami took a step forward, only to be stopped by Riko, who shook her head silently. 

 

“N-no-”

 

“Then where do you get off thinking you are the sole reason we lost? Y’know, Kuroko, hearing that pisses me off. I feel like punching you.” Tetsuya cowered back into Mitobe, who stared seriously at Hyuuga. “We all tried our hardest to fight against Shuutoku. We all gave it our all. You don’t think we blame ourselves for the loss? Because we do. I can’t see how anyone wouldn’t.” 

 

Tetsuya’s eyes widened. 

 

“I don’t know how Teiko dealt with losing a game, but here at Seirin, if we lose a game, it’s everyone’s and no one’s fault." Tetsuya sucked in a breath. "Got that? We aren’t assholes who hold one player accountable for everyone’s mistakes. We don’t look for a scapegoat for every game we lose, Kuroko. If you blame yourself, then I blame myself too.” Hyuuga raised a hand and flicked Tetsuya in the forehead. Tetsuya rubbed at the red mark and blinked at him. “Dumbass.”

 

“Like I said,” Riko cleared her throat. “If we lost, it was because I didn’t do my job properly as a coach. We know about your medical conditions. We know your limits, your weaknesses. If we can’t face a opponent without having to rely on you for every single battle, then we don’t deserve any of our wins. Kuroko, I don’t ever want to hear you blame yourself for our losses. Basketball is supposed to be fun, right?” 

 

Tetsuya nodded, ducking his head. He nodded again, his shoulders trembling. 

 

“If this hasn’t been fun for you, then what was the point of it all?” Riko finished with a sigh. “If you ever try to carry our failure on your shoulders alone, I’m going to perform a German suplex on you, got it?” 

 

“Yes Coach,” Tetsuya choked out, giving a shaky inhale. “I’m sorry.” Riko nodded and smiled at her team. 

 

“Great! Now that that’s settled, lemme see those test papers! Just because we aren’t going to the Inter-High doesn’t mean you guys are allowed to slack off on your grades!” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Kuroko,” Kagami spoke as he yawned, slumping into his desk. “That Kise guy texted me.” 

 

“I gave Kise-kun your email,” Tetsuya responded, looking up from his novel. “He asked for it.”

 

“Don’t go giving away my contact info!” Kagami snapped, tugging on Tetsuya’s cheeks. Tetsuya blinked sleepily at him. “Anyways, he messaged me to say his team is going to the Inter-High finals.” 

 

“Good for Kise-kun,” Tetsuya yawned, rubbing at his smarting cheeks. “How was your studying?” Tetsuya hadn’t been able to go to Riko’s house to help Kagami study for their midterm, instead stopping at the hospital to get his prescriptions refilled. 

 

“Murder,” Kagami wheezed and flopped down, sighing. He eyed Tetsuya and gave a soft snort. “Doing good?” 

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya nodded. “Today is a good day.” Kagami raised an eyebrow, twisting around in his seat to lean against Tetsuya’s desk.

 

“Good day? You have flares?” Kagami asked, familiar with the phrase from his mother. Tetsuya raised an eyebrow, lowering his book. 

 

“Kagami-kun knows they’re called flares?” Tetsuya asked in turn, curious. Kagami nodded, rubbing at his neck. 

 

“My mom doesn’t have the greatest health,” Kagami revealed sheeply. “She uses that term a lot so I understand what you mean.” Tetsuya blinked, nodding slowly. 

 

“Kagami-kun’s mother is sick? Like...like me?” Tetsuya asked softly, glancing around them. Kagami shrugged, also casting a look around the classroom. 

 

“I...I don’t really know what’s wrong with you,” Kagami admitted and frowned. “She’s got a few autoimmune diseases that really wrecks her body.” Tetsuya’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth. 

 

“Here,” Tetsuya suddenly spoke, holding out a pencil for Kagami. “For your tests. It was personally made by Midorima-kun during my second year. It’ll help you a lot.” Kagami blinked at the sudden change in subject and looked down at the pencil. 

 

“Uh...thanks?” Kagami squinted at the pencil and took it, fiddling with it. “I’m feeling kinda confident about this test though.”

 

“We’re the same,” Tetsuya disclosed and the teacher walked in, signalling the beginning of class. Kagami turned around and as the tests were passed out, came to the realization that Tetsuya’s answer was a response to his mother’s sicknesses. 

 

Suddenly everything made a lot more sense.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, you have shin splints alright,” Keiko informed Kagami, glancing up from her clipboard to meet Riko in the eyes. “So that means ice, rest, and no strenuous physical activity for at least a few weeks, got it?”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Riko called, standing on Kagami’s left side while Tetsuya stood on his right. “Thank you for working us into your schedule.”

 

“No problem at all,” Keiko smiled and set her clipboard down. “I wanted to talk to you about your recent defeat against Shuutoku.” Riko grimace and Keiko gave a snort. 

 

“What about it, ma’am?” Riko asked reluctantly, looking miserable by the thought. 

 

“My son informed me that during their second quarter, Tetsuya here had muscle weakness?” Keiko asked, turning her attention to Tetsuya. “And that he was benched for the remainder of the game?” 

 

“Yes,” Riko nodded. “That’s right. He was exhausted and his legs gave out on him. I pulled him out of the game.” 

 

“Smart girl,” Keiko commented and then snapped her fingers to draw Tetsuya’s attention to her. “Tetsuya, had that been a bad day?” 

 

“Bad day?” Riko echoed, blinking cluelessly. Tetsuya opened his mouth to respond when Kagami beat him to it. 

 

“Kuroko has good days and bad days,” he explained simply. “They’re called flares, and it’s when his symptoms act up despite the medication’s help.” Three sets of eyes settled on him. 

 

“Someone’s been doing their homework,” Keiko mused with a smile. “Concerned for your teammate?” Kagami flushed slightly and scratched at his head.

 

“My mom’s got two autoimmune diseases  - used to be three -  so I’ve learned certain things about her illnesses.” Keiko looked intrigued, leaning forward in her chair. 

 

“Oh? What autoimmune diseases, if you don’t mind me asking? Have you been tested for any of them?” At Keiko’s questions, Riko gasped.

 

“You can be sick too?!” Riko cried out, eyes wide. Kagami shrugged. 

 

“Some autoimmune diseases run in families, so there’s a possibility that I have one or more of them,” Kagami spoke and Keiko nodded seriously. 

 

“Usually if you have one disease, you are likely to form another,” Keiko explained. Riko looked pale at the thought. 

 

“Ah, but, um, my mom’s got...uh, what was it again? Anti-antiphos-antiphos-something syndrome.” Kagami tugged on his hair, trying to recall the long title.

 

“Antiphospholipid syndrome?” Keiko guessed and Kagami nodded. “And the other two?” 

 

“ITP,” Kagami said with confidence, “and she had TTP until she got her spleen removed. Then the antibodies seemed to just kinda disappear.” Keiko stared, eyes wide, taking in the diseases.

 

“Have you been tested for any of these?” Keiko asked seriously and Kagami nodded. 

 

“I gotta go once a year to be tested. I’m due after I turn 16,” Kagami explained and shrugged again. Keiko nodded again and leaned over, clicking rapidly on her keyboard mouse. 

 

“When is your birthday?” Keiko asked, glancing up from the screen. Kagami pursed his lips. 

 

“August 2nd…” Kagami slowly spoke, Riko elbowing him at his reluctance. Keiko hummed.

 

“I have an opening in September,” she spoke and stared Kagami down. “Let’s have you come in for a blood test then?” 

 

“Uh,” Kagami blinked. “Sure?” 

 

“Midorima-sensei is very vigilant when it comes to people’s health,” Tetsuya spoke up. “You won’t be able to argue with her.” Keiko gave a proud huff and a smug smirk at Tetsuya. Kagami slumped forward and nodded. 

 

“Perfect. Now, Aida-san,” Keiko turned to Riko. “I have Tetsuya scheduled for a biopsy in two days.”

 

“WHAT?!” Riko shrieked and before anyone could blink, had pulled Tetsuya into a Boston Crab Hold. “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!”

 

“It hurts, it hurts, it hurts,” Tetsuya whined out, smacking a hand against the floor as Kagami fluttered around them.

 

“Not in a hospital! This is a hospital! Hey!” Kagami cried out, looking pained just by seeing the wrestling move. “You could hurt him!”

 

Keiko sat back, laughing loudly at the three. Riko released Tetsuya and huffed.

 

“I’ll keep him in the hospital for the better part of the morning,” Keiko continued. “After that, he is on strict bed rest for two days and then he is not allowed to do any sort of physical activity for at least two weeks.” Riko nodded seriously, jotting a note down in her phone. 

 

“Is he still okay to walk around or does he need to be benched for long periods of time?” Riko asked. 

 

“He will be fine walking. He’s going to be sore for the first week but after that, he should be fine. But no picking anything up over 10 pounds, no bending down, no basketball, nothing. Got it?” Her tone was demanding and stern as she gave Tetsuya a look that showed her seriousness. Tetsuya nodded. 

 

“I understand,” Tetsuya spoke and Keiko nodded.

 

“Good. Remember, Kagami-kun, ice, rest, and no strenuous activity for a few weeks, okay?” Keiko frowned at Kagami and he nodded in agreement. 

 

“Got it,” he accepted and Keiko smiled at them. 

 

“Great! I’ll be seeing you in two days Tetsuya. I hope you feel better, Kagami-kun,” Keiko bidded and the trio left. 

 

“You guys leave without me,” Riko stated, standing outside the door to Keiko’s office. “I’m going to do some errands before heading home.”

 

“Yes Coach,” the two chanted and left, Tetsuya turning back to see Riko slipping into the elevator. 

 

“Aida-san must be visiting someone,” Tetsuya observed. Kagami hummed and stretched his arms out, their pace slow to accommodate both their bodies. 

 

“Hey, you like Maji Burger?” Kagami asked, turning to Tetsuya. He jolted at the sparkling, wide blue eyes. 

 

“I love their vanilla shakes,” Tetsuya responded in a hopeful tone and Kagami laughed. 

 

“I’ll buy you a shake then. Let’s go!” Kagami flung a arm around Tetsuya’s shoulders and led him away from the hospital. Tetsuya allowed the additional weight, smiling softly. 

 

They two walked in silence until Tetsuya decided to ask the question that had been nagging at him. 

 

“Isn’t Kagami-kun scared?” Tetsuya questioned softly, a mere whisper. Kagami blinked, looking away from the crosswalk signal to see Tetsuya staring at the passing cars.  

 

“Scared? About what?” Kagami asked, nudging Tetsuya forward when the signal changed for them to walk. 

 

“About becoming sick like your mother. Like-like me,” Tetsuya shared, continuing to avoid eye contact. Kagami hummed and looked ahead, thinking. 

 

“During the times my mom spends months in the hospital, sure,” Kagami acknowledged. “It’s a possibility that I’ll contract a autoimmune disease. That’s a real possibility and I’ll admit that, yeah, I’m scared of that. But-” Kagami licked his lips- “you know what? It’s also a real possibility I’ll get cancer. It’s a real possibility I’ll get hit by a car or stabbed in a mugging.” 

 

His hand squeezed tightly against Tetsuya’s shoulder and drew him closer to his side. Tetsuya was looking up at him as if he’d started speaking Latin or Portuguese. 

 

“Those possibilities? They scare me a lot but it also motivates me.” Kagami gave a vicious smile. “If I have so many possibilities for a terrible life, I gotta make the most of what I have, right? Until someone tells me otherwise, I’ll live my life to the fullest, healthy and fearless. I don’t have any illnesses right now, so why should the fear of the  _ possibility  _ of having one or more stop me from enjoying living?”  __

 

“That is...a very strong mindset,” Tetsuya responded and Kagami looked down at him, expression unreadable. 

 

“Are you scared?” Kagami asked as they got closer to the restaurant. Tetsuya’s steps faltered and he swallowed, squinting his eyes against the building lights. “Are you scared about your illnesses?”

 

“Honestly?” Tetsuya murmured as Kagami stopped them outside of Maji Burger, right next to the door. Tetsuya stared at Kagami, taking in how the teen seemed to glow against the backlight from the restaurant. Dully, his back throbbed and his joints seemed stiff.  “Yes. I’m terrified.” Terrified that more could get thrown his way. Terrified that this warmth, this comfort from his team and family would soon dry up. Terrified that his hourglass was draining faster than he could accept.

 

Kagami nodded, as if deciding something, and untangled his arm from Tetsuya’s shoulders. “Well, you know what they say.” Kagami drew his fist up, holding it up to Tetsuya. “The shadows have nothing to fear when the light is shining brightly.” 

 

Tetsuya’s mouth fell open as he momentarily forgot how to breathe. Shakily, he raised his own fist and pressed his knuckles against Kagami’s. 

 

“Kagami-kun is a sappy speaker,” Tetsuya forced out, eyes wet as Kagami flushed dark red. 

 

“Shut up! You know what, no vanilla shakes for you!” Kagami scowled and Tetsuya instantly made his eyes larger and seem to glisten. 

 

“No shakes?” Tetsuya whined softly. 

 

“ **_GOD DAMMIT_ ** !” Kagami roared in English and marched into the restaurant, Tetsuya following behind with a soft laugh on his lips. 

 

Tetsuya felt as if his steps were a little lighter as he found a table for the two, a warmth spreading in his chest as Kagami settled a large milkshake in front of him. Tetsuya latched onto the straw, taking a eager sip. 

 

It tasted sweeter than he remembered.

 

Unnoticed, the gaping hole in his heart shrunk just the tiniest bit. 

 

* * *

 

 

“We may have lost our chance at Inter-High,” Riko called as the players paced the gym, “but that doesn’t give us the excuse to slack off! We’ve still got the Winter Cup preliminaries to worry about!” 

 

“Kuroko, don’t sleep!” Hyuuga yelled out as he saw Tetsuya laying face-down on the gym floor, motionless. Tetsuya groaned loudly, drenched in sweat. 

 

“Kuroko, over here!” Riko called, jabbing a finger at Kagami, who was restlessly tossing a basketball back and forth in his hands. Tetsuya struggled to get up, stumbling his way over to Kagami. “Since Kagami can’t play until his legs are healed fully and you’ve got your biopsy tomorrow, I want you to relax for the remainder of practice, okay?” Tetsuya nodded tiredly and plopped down next to Kagami. 

 

“How are your legs feeling, Kagami?” Riko asked, bending down to prod at his shins. 

 

“Sore,” Kagami answered honestly, leaning over to observe Riko touching his legs. “But better when I’m off my feet.” 

 

“I bet. Kuroko, how are you feeling?” Riko looked up to see Tetsuya slumped against Kagami, asleep. “Tired, I guess.” 

 

“He’s probably scared about the biopsy,” Kagami assumed, shifting to where Tetsuya was sprawled on his lap. “No matter the surgery, it’s scary, y’know?” Riko nodded in understanding and stood up, sighing. 

 

“I don’t need you to come to practice tomorrow or Sunday,” Riko decided and nodded to Tetsuya. “He’ll be out until Monday and then he won’t be able to participate anyways. I’ll devise some stretches to help you two while you guys heal up.” Kagami nodded and Riko turned to the remaining team members. “Solo training, let’s go!” 

 

Kagami shifted, staring down at Tetsuya. From what he’d researched, the biopsy was easy enough of a surgery with minimal pain. The worst part seemed to just be the soreness afterwards and any medicine they gave him before the surgery. Kagami could understand, however, the nervousness that came with surgery. His mother had experienced it enough and they’d had enough scares to know that surgery didn’t automatically mean safe and easy. 

 

Tetsuya blinked his eyes open, staring up at Kagami. Dark circles encased his baby blue eyes, testament to the sleep he'd lost to worry and overthinking. 

 

“You have your surgery tomorrow,” Kagami spoke as Tetsuya silently became fully aware of their surroundings. “What time?” 

 

“I must be there at 6 in the morning,” Tetsuya explained sleepily, slowly sitting up. He patted down at his mussed up hair and yawned. “It’ll take roughly an hour and then Midorima-sensei wants me to stay there for a few hours to make sure there aren’t any negative effects.” 

 

“Who’s going with you?” Kagami asked as he tugged on a particularly stubborn clump of hair that decided to copy the famous Super Saiyan spikes. “Your mom?”

 

“My father. My mother and grandmother left yesterday to go visit family in Hokkaido. It was a family emergency,” Tetsuya explained. “Why is Kagami-kun so curious?”

 

“Isn’t it normal to be curious about your friends?” Kagami shot back and smiled at the stunned expression that slipped past Tetsuya’s emotionless mask. “Besides, I wanted to know if you wanted me to, like, go with you?” 

 

“...” Tetsuya opened and closed his mouth, shifting in place. “Go...go with me? To the hospital?” Tetsuya couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why would Kagami waste a weekend with him when he could be doing more important things?

 

“Yeah,” Kagami nodded and scowled at Tetsuya’s disbelieving stare. “Or stay with you for the weekend, after your surgery?” Tetsuya’s expression slackened and he seemed to be mulling the options over. “I mean, I’m used to hospitals because of my mom so…” Kagami’s cheeks heated. Wait, did friends not usually do this?

 

“I would prefer if Kagami-kun came by after I got home?” Tetsuya requested and Kagami nodded seriously, as if receiving a sacred task. His face cooled, relieved that it didn’t seem weird to the shorter teen.

 

“Got it. Just text me when you’re leaving the hospital and I’ll come over.” Tetsuya shifted again to lean against Kagami, their arms pressing together, and he nodded. 

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya spoke, his words heavy with how sincere he was. “I am lucky to have Kagami-kun as my friend.” Kagami flushed again and nearly sent Tetsuya falling off the bench as he flailed his arms. 

 

“You have no filter!” Kagami blurted and Tetsuya offered a small smile in response. 

 

* * *

 

There was an echo of a child crying down the hallway. Every other minute, a weird melody would play over the intercom or a broadcast saying something about a code. The air had this weird, disinfectant smell that clung to the bleached blankets and the sterilized machines. The walls were an ugly green color, clashing with the white tiles and curtains and chairs that were positioned about the large room. Two rows of beds lined the walls, with Tetsuya and his father placed in the farthest corner. 

 

Tetsuya laid in the uncomfortably lumpy hospital bed, clothed in only a thin hospital gown. His back was exposed in the gown and he tried to press deeper into the bed to contract some sort of warmth. A IV was hooked up to the crook of his elbow, taped down and pumping liquid into his arm. 

 

From what he remembered Kino saying, it was something called ‘contrast dye’ and used to aid CT scans. Whatever it was, it was making Tetsuya have to use the restroom more than he felt comfortable with. 

 

Tetsuya shivered as his father rubbed at his free hand, his expression soft. 

 

“You scared?” Kyouya asked and Tetsuya nodded, his stomach doing flips as the pressure in his bladder pang again.  

 

Tetsuya was scared. Tetsuya always got nervous with the idea of needles and sedatives and other medical procedures. It was just the idea of having to be worked on that made him uncomfortable. 

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya forced out, biting at his lower lip. “Um, Kino-san, I need to use the restroom again.” Kino, who’d just walked into the room, nodded happily and wandered over to the bed. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“That’s completely normal, so don’t feel bad, okay? We’re pumping you full of liquids right now to help the CT scan go smoother, so your bladder is probably hating us right now. Let me help you out of bed and we can get you to the restroom, okay?” Tetsuya nodded and Kino moved the IV cord around until it wouldn’t snag on anything and helped ease Tetsuya up. 

 

He’d been there for an hour already and he was growing impatient to leave. Tetsuya was quick to relieve himself and scurry back into bed, goosebumps racing up his exposed back. Kino hummed as she unhooked the empty bag from the IV, leaving the cords in his arm. 

 

“After your biopsy, we’ll hook you up to some more fluids to help get rid of all the nasty sedatives in your system, okay?” Kino explained and Tetsuya nodded, shrinking into the bed. 

 

He hated hospitals. He hated surgeries. He hated this. 

 

“I’ll go see if the doctors are ready, okay? I’ll be back.” Kino turned and left, bowing briefly to Keiko as she walked in.

 

“You ready?” Keiko asked, shoving her hands into her coat pockets. “I just stopped by for a bit to see you off. It won’t hurt and it’ll be over before you know it.” Tetsuya nodded at her words. 

 

“I’m nervous,” Tetsuya admitted, because he saw no reason to lie. Keiko reached over and patted his head in a quick, comforting cherish. His body wouldn’t stop shaking, his nerves tensing in anticipation of what was to come. A layer of sweat was building along his brow, just near his hairline, as he continued to tremble. He was so  _ nervous _ . 

 

“Don’t worry, Tetsuya. It’ll be fine, trust me. I think the worst thing about this entire thing is all the liquids they put in you. You’ll be fine.” Keiko turned to the door as Kino came back in, carting a small white bed with her.

 

“Alright Kuroko-kun, hop on this bed here and we can go!” Kino patted the flat mattress and Tetsuya spared his father one last look before he climbed up onto the bed. He inhaled and laid down on his back, trying to supress the tremors that shook his body. 

 

“We’ll be back in roughly an hour,” Kino informed Kyouya and off they went, the hallway lights blurring as Kino pushed Tetsuya towards the surgery room. If the room smelt clean, then the hallway smelled straight up like bleach. It burned Tetsuya's nose and he burrowed down into the bed. 

 

“You cold?” Kino asked, noticing how Tetsuya’s body was shaking. 

 

“No,” Tetsuya answered honestly and Kino gave a comforting smile. 

 

“I have some blankets in the room. I’ll put one on you when we get there.” Tetsuya nodded and continued to shiver, his nerves on edge the closer they got to the room. Tetsuya’s stomach clenched, both from fear and hunger. He’d been unable to eat after 6 the night before, having to fast for the surgery. 

 

They entered the room and the first thing Tetsuya noticed was the giant white machine in the corner, looking similar to a hollow donut. Kino pushed the bed into the middle of the room, motioning Tetsuya up. 

 

“Hop up here, okay?” Kino patted the flat board connected to the donut shaped machine and Tetsuya followed instructions, steps slow and dragging. He hopped up onto the hard surface and laid down, jumping when Kino dropped two heavy mats on him.

 

“Alright Kuroko-kun, I’m going to need to place these mats on you real quick,” Kino spoke and adjusted the mats on top of his groin. She tucked them in between his legs and then situated his arms up over his head. She draped a blanket over him, making sure his IV was out of the way with a soft hum.

 

“Try not to move, okay? You may hear some humming, but that’s normal.” Kino finished making sure Tetsuya was in the proper position and smiled. She brushed his bangs back, her expression calm. “It’ll be okay. You’re such a brave boy.” 

 

Kino disappeared and Tetsuya was left staring up at the ceiling, trying to calm his beating heart. His breathing sounded too loud in his ears and he heard a faint humming coming from the machine. His palms were cold and clammy, clenching tightly to the top of the pillow Kino had given him. He heard a loud click and jumped. The bed began to move into the hole, the faint humming increasing in volume. 

 

Tetsuya squeezed his eyes tight, trying to ignore the noises around him. He tried to leave his mind, detach himself, but somehow he kept getting drawn back by a sudden click or a hum that seemed louder than the rest. His heartbeat sped up, his arms and legs trembling as the humming died down. 

 

“You did so well,” Kino praised as she returned, helping Tetsuya sit up. “See, that wasn’t so scary was it?” Tetsuya stared wordlessly at her and her smile faltered for a moment. “Here, let’s have you lay down again.” Kino guided him back to the bed, making him lay on his stomach. He hugged his pillow, stretching his IV arm out. Kino brought in a hook and a bag, hanging it up. 

 

“The doctor is coming in now,” Kino spoke and then bent down, lowering her voice. “He’s very nice, so don’t worry, okay? He may look mean, but he’s a sweetheart.” Kino straightened as the doors opened, three other people coming in.

 

“Hello there, Kuroko-kun,” the man doctor greeted, face stern as he stared down at Tetsuya. His eyes seemed to soften at the almost haunted expression Tetsuya was sporting, clinging to his pillow like it was a shield. “I’m Morizune. I'll be the doctor performing the biopsy. How are you feeling?” 

 

“Nervous,” Tetsuya answered and the medical staff nodded in reassurance as Kino connected his IV tube to the new bag of liquid. “What’s that?” 

 

“This?” Kino jiggled the bag a little. “This is a mixture of medicines to help you. It’s going to calm you down and may make you sleepy, but that’s okay. We just want you to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible, alright dear?” Tetsuya nodded stiffly as a cold feeling began to spread out from his injection point. 

 

“It’s cold,” he mumbled, blinking as his vision grew fuzzy. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to squint to see clearly. 

 

“That’s the medicine entering your veins,” Morizune explained and Tetsuya felt cold hands touching his exposed back. He felt something wet and ice-cold smear across his skin and he flinched. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetie, that’s just the alcohol wipe to disinfect your skin. They are going to give you a shot of an anesthesia to numb the area they’re going to be poking at, okay?” Tetsuya nodded. Or at least, he thought he did. Everything was growing fuzzy around the edges, his body beginning to feel weightless. Tetsuya’s head lulled onto the pillow and he blinked, trying to keep his eyelids opened. 

 

His body felt like it was made of static, the voices around him muffled as darkness crept closer to him. He felt a pinch in his back, a spreading numbness, more muffled voices, and he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

“One minute break!” Riko called, settling down on the bench as everyone groaned, splashing around in the pool. 

 

“Wow, you sure do drive them dead, huh?” A girl’s cheerful voice teased. Riko looked over just as Hyuuga nearly drowned himself, eyes wide at the sight of the attractive girl crouched near the edge of the pool. 

 

“Who are you?” Riko demanded, eyes going over the stranger’s revealing figure. She scowled as she saw all the guys ogling her. Men. “The pool is closed to the public right now.”

 

“Where’s Tetsu-kun?” The girl asked, looking around curiously. “He isn’t here? I thought he’d be training with you all.”

 

“Tetsu-kun?” Riko repeated, something tight clenching in her stomach. 

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, of course,” the girl stated. “Where is he?” 

 

“Why does Kuroko know you?!” All the guys cried out while Riko narrowed her eyes. The girl giggled, making sure to arch her chest out as she smiled sweetly at the players. 

 

“Tetsu-kun is my boyfriend!” The girl revealed and clasped her hands together behind her back. Riko mentally snorted. She’s seen that pose enough throughout the hallways to know what it meant. This girl was lying. Straight up lying. To their faces. 

 

“WHAT!” All the guys cried out. “BOYFRIEND?!” Sadly, she seemed to be the only one who noticed. 

 

“Where is he?” The girl inquired again.

 

Riko was beginning to get annoyed by her repetition.

 

“Are you a parrot?” Riko snapped, her eyes glaring daggers at Hyuuga, who she caught staring shamelessly at the girl’s chest. “Stop asking about Kuroko. He isn’t here. Who are you?” 

 

“I’m sorry Aida-san,” the girl apologized. “I was just so excited to see my love! I’m Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you.” Momoi gave a wink and twirled her long pink hair around her fingers. Riko’s eyes sharpened. How did this girl know her name?

 

“Kagami-kun isn’t here either,” Momoi continued. “Where are your first-year duo?” Riko bristled, instantly on guard.

 

“Who are you?” Riko repeated, voice holding an edge. Hyuuga must have sensed something was off as well before he was now regarding the girl with a calculating look. Momoi giggled again. 

 

“I’m Touou’s manager,” Momoi explained, her eyes falling to half-lids as she smiled coyly at Riko. “I’m also Tetsu-kun’s lover and his most important person. I also used to be Teiko’s manager. Which means I know how to handle Tetsu-kun better than you seem capable of.” That was it. 

 

“Get out,” Riko snapped out and watched with satisfaction as Momoi’s eyes widened. “This is my father’s gym and it is currently closed to the public. You are trespassing and I won’t hesitate to have you removed from the premises.” Everyone was gawking at her but Riko stood her ground. One thing she was finding about these Teiko graduates were that they were mannerless, self-centered assholes who thought they were above everyone. 

 

Riko wasn’t having it. Not in her gym. Not in her father’s gym. 

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Momoi blinked, wrapping her jacket up over her bikini. “I-I just wanted to see Tetsu-kun. Where is he then, if he isn’t here?” 

 

“He had personal matters to take care of,” Riko spoke, posture relaxing a bit as she saw Momoi backing down. “I’ll be sure to tell him you stopped by.” Momoi nodded and then unveiled her body again, winking flirtatiously at the guys.

 

“Thanks! I’m super disappointed that Tetsu-kun didn’t beat Midorin but looking at you all, I can see why.” Something snapped in Riko and she got in Momoi’s face, fire in her eyes.

 

“Get. The. Hell. Out,” Riko seethed, Momoi shrinking back as Riko advanced, the two awkwardly moving; one to put distance between them, the other to dominate any distance remaining. “If you ever - and I mean  _ ever  _ \- come near my team again outside of a match, I will physically fight you.” Behind them, they heard several of the guys suck in sharply. “I don’t care who you are, or who you  _ think  _ you are.” Momoi flinched back. “You will not come in here and insult my team. You will not belittle anyone on my team. You won’t even comment on us holding Kuroko back. You will not come in here, to  _ my _ gym, and act as if you are better than us. I don’t care who you used to manage, or what school you came from. My team does not deserve to listen to your crap.” 

 

Riko stopped, seeing she had basically cornered Momoi into the hallway leading out of the pool.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Riko spoke with a razor-sharp smile and slammed the glass door on her face. Izuki gave a long, appreciative whistle. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami bounced the basketball, checking his phone every so often in case Tetsuya had texted him. It was breaching 8:30, and he hadn’t received a single message yet from his friend. He scowled, shoving his phone back into his pocket after checking to make sure the sound and notifications were on and at the loudest volume. He bounced the ball one more time before tossing it at the basket. 

 

It bounced off the backboard and dribbled behind him. Kagami turned, only to freeze as a tan teenager bent down to retrieve the ball. 

 

“Let’s have a one-on-one,” the guy demanded, tossing the ball in the air leisurely. Kagami scowled, his hands clenching into fists. The guy had only spoken one sentence but already, Kagami wanted to curb-stomp him and his attitude.  

 

“Who the hell are you? I’m not big on being challenged by someone who won’t offer up a name,” Kagami snapped out, only to stiffen at the resounding tune that came from his pocket. Kagami wasted no time in digging into his pocket, pulling out his phone and flipping it open.

 

“Who the hell cares how you feel?” The guy asked, leaning heavily on his one leg. “But I’ll tell you anyways. I’m Aomine Daiki.” He paused, waiting for some sort of reaction. His smirk faltered as he saw Kagami engrossed in his phone.

 

**[08:45] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_ Fuzz. Red. y. S.O.r.E. o.K co…,,,,, ho…….,,,,me :) _

 

Kagami stared at the screen, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing thing or having a stroke. Seeing as that the text message was, in fact, correct in visuals, he quickly typed a response. 

 

**[08:47] Kagami Taiga**

 

_ Dude what the actual hell??? Are you okay??? _

 

Kagami looked up, seeing the guy had gotten closer and was snarling at him. 

 

“Oh, did you say something?” Kagami blinked, taking a step back to put distance between them. “Sorry. What’d you say your name was?”

 

“Aomine Daiki,” Aomine spat out, glowering. 

 

“Okay?” Kagami stared, wondering why the guy acted as if his name meant something. “What do you want?” Something nagged at the back of his mind at hearing the name. Why did it some distantly familiar? 

 

“Hey, hey! Stop asking stupid questions,” Aomine taunted, bouncing the ball in his hand. “Just shut up and let’s start already! You can’t win against me, but I’d like to test you out anyways.” Aomine’s smirk was down-right vicious. “You can’t be that strong if you lost against that weirdo Midorima.” 

 

“You’re pissing me off,” Kagami gritted out, trying to keep his building anger under control. “I don’t know who the hell you are, but your attitude is pissing me off.” Aomine blinked rapidly, his expression twisting. 

 

“Tetsu never mentioned me?” There was a weird tilt in Aomine’s voice. Kagami raised an eyebrow. Tetsu? Did he mean Kuroko? 

 

Oh, Kagami knew who this guy was. He was Aomine from the Generation of Miracles. 

 

“Oh.” Kagami stated bluntly, only for their conversation to be interrupted by his phone going off with an incoming call. “I’m taking this.”

 

“What-”

 

“Kuroko?” Kagami answered the phone, turning away from Aomine. He completely missed the wide-eyed stare Aomine sported. “What the hell, man? Are you okay?”

 

“We’re ‘n our ‘ay ‘ome,” Tetsuya’s drowsy voice slurred from the other end of the phone. “Are ya comin’ o’er?” There was something in his tone that made him sound vulnerable. Well, besides his nearly incoherent slurring, that was. “Please?”

 

“I’m on my way,” Kagami scrambled, rushing over to his discarded bag. “Do you need me to pick anything up? Can you eat? Want me to grab you a shake? Can you have a shake?” His bag slipped from his hands and he bent to grab it. A shadow descended and a tan hand snatched his bag away before he could pick it back up. “Hey you asshole, give me my bag back!” Kagami whirled to see Aomine glaring at him.

 

“‘S Kagami-kun wit’ som’one?” Tetsuya yawed and seemed to mumble something inaudible.

 

“A dick named Aomine,” Kagami snarled, glaring right back with just as much heat. “I’ll be over in, like, 15 minutes.”

 

“Aomine-kun? Kaga-”

 

Kagami ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket. “Give me my fucking bag, dude. Don’t make me fight you.” 

 

“Why the fuck is Tetsu calling you?” Aomine snapped, tossing the bag over his shoulder. It landed against the fence encasing the court and he crossed his arms. “Who are you to him?” 

 

“I’m his friend,” Kagami snarled and took a step forward. “And you’ve pushed my patience, dude. Who the hell do you think you are, exactly?” Kagami and Aomine stared each other down until a girl’s voice sounded.

 

“Aomine-kun!” The girl cried, crashing into his back. “Seirin is so mean!” 

 

“Satsuki!” Aomine hissed, trying to pry her off. “What are you doing here?!” 

 

“I followed you,” Momoi cied out. “Tetsu-kun wasn’t at their practice so I went there for nothing!” Momoi sniffled and peeked around at Kagami. “Hi Kagami-kun.” 

 

“...” Kagami shook his head wordless and walked around the two, moving to his bag. “Kuroko is surrounded by crazy people.” 

 

“You going to go see Tetsu?” Aomine asked, eyes narrowed. “Tell him that his current Light is weak. Tell him he’s weak and he made a stupid decision to choose you.” Kagami’s face fell and he gripped onto his bag straps tightly. 

 

“You are lucky there’s a girl present,” Kagami decided to bite out, glancing at Momoi. “If she wasn’t here, I don’t think I’d be able to hold my anger in.” Kagami wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of this guy. But he had been raised on manners and with a sense not to cause a scene in front of women. 

 

Kagami whirled and marched away, mood foul and his legs aching. 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been...weird. He’s been awake, but sleep at the same time. It was as he’d been in a limbo state, his eyes almost closed, but his brain still aware of what was shown from the slits of his eyelids. He recalled the in and out instructions to breathe in deep, hold, and release. He remembered the pinches that sent little shivers through him with each inhale. He remembered the cold, gloved hands poking at him, and then darkness. 

 

Only to blink, suddenly back in the room with his father, nestled under a few blankets and with a new IV hooked up. A weird clip-like rectangle was connected to his index finger, the wire connected to a machine that also tracked his pulse from the arm-cuff on his upper arm. 

 

His back felt numb, weirdly stiff, and cold. His head pounded and he couldn’t remember getting into the room. 

 

That scared Tetsuya, more than anything. The sudden shift in environment without memory of it. When had they taken him back to the room? When had he finished the biopsy? How long had he been sitting there, completely dazed and oblivious to the world? 

 

“Hey,” Kyouya leaned over, rubbing his thumb along Tetsuya’s limp hand, “how do you feel?” Tetsuya blinked, furrowing his eyebrows up. The world was slightly fuzzy around the edges but other than that, he felt...relaxed. Exhausted, but relaxed. 

 

“‘M fine,” Tetsuya slurred and let his head fall back against the pillows. “‘Ungry.” Kyouya chuckled softly and nodded, patting Tetsuya’s hand. 

 

“I bet. When we get home, I’ll make you something light.” Tetsuya hummed in agreement and saw his phone perched on the armrest of his father’s chair. 

 

“Can I ‘ave m’ phone?” Tetsuya asked carefully, trying to articulate properly. Kyouya hesitated before he nodded. Tetsuya gingerly grasped his phone and flipped it open, opening a new subject. 

 

He tried his best to message Kagami to tell him they’d be leaving for home soon, but apparently his vision wasn’t as clear as he thought it’d been when Kagami texted back. 

 

“Kagami-kun ‘an stay the weeken’, right?” Tetsuya coughed, trying to get his mouth to work. He was so tired, though, that the energy to try and speech properly just wasn’t there to muster up. 

 

“Of course,” Kyouya smiled softly. “I’m happy you found a friend who cares for you so much.” Tetsuya smiled back, that warmth blossoming in his chest again. 

 

“Kagami-kun ish my Light,” Tetsuya state seriously and Kyouya hummed softly in appreciation. Kino came in then, looking as bubbly as usual. 

 

“Well, everything looks good! Let me to grab a wheelchair and we can get you home, Kuroko-kun. You did such a wonderful job!” Kino praised and unclicked the device on his finger and took the arm cuff off. She went to his other side and gently removed the IV, Tetsuya looking despairingly at the giant bruise that stretched along the tender skin of his inner elbow. That would take at least a week to fade into that ugly shade of yellow-green that garnered more attention than the usual blue-purple color. Kino quickly bandaged his arm and then helped ease him up. 

 

“Now, some things to know before you go home,” Kino explained. “First of all, bed rest for the rest of today and tomorrow. We recommend you try and prop yourself up when you sleep. Don’t lay flat on your back or on you banaged side. After that, no strenuous activity for two weeks. That means no sports, Kuroko-kun.” Kino leveled him with a stern look. “You are allowed to eat when you get home. Also, don’t be alarmed if you urinate more frequently than usual. You’ve been given a lot of liquids. If you see any bright red blood in your urine up to 24 hours, don’t panic. That is normal. If it lasts for longer than 24 hours, then make sure to call us.”

 

Kyouya nodded and Kino gave a nod of her own. She turned, leaving to grab a wheelchair. 

 

“I’m-” Kyouya coughed- “I’m going to go pull the car up to the exit, okay?” Tetsuya nodded wordlessly and Kyouya left, leaving Tetsuya by himself. Tetsuya blinked down at his bandaged arm, moving to press a finger against it. It dully stung. 

 

“Stop touching that,” Kino ordered as she wheeled in a wheelchair, locking the wheels in front of Tetsuya. “Come on, let’s get you in this chair.” Kino practically lifted Tetsuya, lowering him down gently on the chair. Kino checked to make sure nothing was forgotten or left, and unlocked the wheels. 

 

“Let’s go!” Kino cheered and began to push Tetsuya out of the room. “Sadly, your friends aren’t here today, so we can’t stop and see them.” Haizaki and Nijimura. Internally, Tetsuya deflated. Tetsuya blamed the medicine, making him feel so needy for contact. Maybe it was just the hospital in general.

 

They boarded the elevator, Tetsuya blinking up as he noticed another teenager in the elevator with them. 

 

“Kiyoshi-kun,” Kino greeted, “are you allowed to be walking around?” The teen, Kiyoshi, gave a sheepish laugh. 

 

“Ah, you caught me. I went to go sneak a candy bar,” Kiyoshi laughed, eyes fleeting as he glanced at Tetsuya. Tetsuya nodded his head in a silent greeting. Kiyoshi grinned back. The elevator dinged and Kiyoshi got off, an almost unnoticeable limp in his steps. 

 

“You better be back in bed by the time I check on you!” Kino called and Kiyoshi waved cheerfully. 

 

“He goes to Seirin,” Kino gossiped, smiling. “He’ll be back in a few weeks. He had a leg surgery. Maybe you’ll see him around.” Tetsuya hummed thoughtfully and their floor level came up. Kino stayed with him until his father pulled up and she helped buckle him up into his seat. 

 

Tetsuya waved weakly to the woman as they drove away and decided he had to respond to Kagami.

 

Deciding that texting might not be his best option, Tetsuya decided calling would be the next best thing. 

 

It rang two times before Kagami answered. Tetsuya was personally touched at how fast he was to respond. 

 

“Kuroko? What the hell, man? Are you okay?” Kagami sounded irritated. It also sounded like he was trying to rein in his anger. What was he doing that caused such strong emotions?

 

“We’re ‘n our ‘ay ‘ome,” Tetsuya slurred, his jaw just not moving the right way. “Are ya comin’ o’er? Please?” He didn’t want to sound needy but the idea of a friend coming to visit him when he was feeling at his lowest sounded absolutely wonderful. It made the warmth in his chest grow. 

 

“I’m on my way.” There was scuffling, the sounds of shoes on asphalt and fabric rustling. Was Kagami at a streetball court? Tetsuya wouldn’t have been surprised.  “Do you need me to pick anything up? Can you eat? Want me to grab you a shake? Can you have a shake?” The warmth was almost swelling up against the cage of his ribcage at this point. Kagami sounded so concerned, so worried on his behalf. God, Tetsuya had forgotten how nice friendships were. “Hey you asshole, give me my bag back!” 

 

“‘S Kagami-kun wit’ som’one?” Tetsuya yawed and then mumbled under his breath, “B’ nice.” Had he been interrupting something? Was Kagami with someone?

 

“A dick named Aomine.” The warmth in his chest froze over at that name. As if hooked up to the IV again, cold seeped through his veins. “I’ll be over in, like, 15 minutes.”

 

“Aomine-kun? Kaga-” the dial tone cut him off and Tetsuya lowered the phone, staring at it. Aomine? Aomine was there? Why? For what reason? 

 

“Hey,” Kyouya spoke and reached over without looking away from the road, snatching up Tetsuya’s phone. “Rest. You can worry about drama later when you aren’t drugged up.” Tetsuya sniffed and laid his head against the window, his eyelids drooping. 

 

When they fluttered open again it was to Kagami carrying him up to his room.

 

“?!” Tetsuya jerked up, only to freeze as pain laced up his back. “Wha-Kagami-kun?” Kagami jolted at the sudden movement but kept his grip on Tetsuya’s legs as he hoisted him higher up on his back.

 

“Don’t move!” Kagami ordered and fumbled to open Tetsuya’s bedroom door. “I got here just as you guys were pulling up. You were completely out. Wouldn’t wake up to your dad shaking you, so I offered to carry you.” Tetsuya lowered himself back onto Kagami’s back, the tip of his nose red as he took in the information. 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Tetsuya hide his smile. “Thank you.” Kagami huffed and gently lowered Tetsuya into his bed, making him sit up as he propped the pillow up to cushion him.

 

“Your dad’s making you some soup,” Kagami explained and set his bag down by the door. Tetsuya peered curiously at it, seeing how it bulged. Kagami caught sight of the stare and he coughed.

 

“I’m going to school with you Monday, so I packed my uniform and stuff,” Kagami explained and settled down on the floor in front of Tetsuya’s bed, fiddling with his hands. “So, how was it?” 

 

Tetsuya blinked tiredly and burrowed back into the pillows, feeling the pain in his back. It was as if someone had punched him right in the kidney, leaving a sharp stab of pain that dwindled into a consistent ache. 

 

“Weird,” Tetsuya answered. “Can’t...can’t really remember it?” Tetsuya pursed his lips as he remembered something. “You met Aomine-kun?” Immediately, Kagami scowled darkly. 

 

“How could you stand him? He’s a completely jerk,” Kagami snapped, sprawling out as he leaned back on his hands. Tetsuya bit his lip and peeled one of his pillows from behind him, folding it up beside him. Kagami raised as Tetsuya shimmied closer to the wall and pointed to the free spot next to him.

 

“Sit?” Tetsuya requested and Kagami’s face spasmed with something. 

 

“Uh, no, I’m okay on the floor,” Kagami stuttered out and choked on his saliva when Tetsuya openedly pouted and pointed more energetically at the empty space.

 

“Sit,” Tetsuya demanded. Kagami wavered for a moment before he clambered up, plopping down at the edge of the bed. He hung one leg off the mattress, pressing back against the pillow. Tetsuya nodded in satisfaction and sighed, picking at his cuticles.

 

“You’re kinda demanding when drugged up,” Kagami observed and Tetsuya gave a half-hearted glare. “And emotional.” 

 

“I will punch you,” Tetsuya threatened. Kagami winced, feeling the phantom pain spiderweb over his cheekbone. 

 

“Yeah, you would. How can you even pack that kinda strength?” Kagami asked, jiggling one of Tetsuya’s arms like a limp noodle. 

 

“Look at these guns,” Tetsuya deadpanned, flexing weakly with his bandaged arm. “I’m packing some heat.” Kagami snickered, turning away from Tetsuya to laugh into the open air. 

 

“Aomine-kun wasn't always so...full of himself,” Tetsuya suddenly cut through the laughter, looking back to his torn skin around his fingernails. “He was the power forward for Teiko.” Tetsuya seemed to try and shrink further away from Kagami as he opened and closed his mouth. “He was my previous Light.” 

 

Kagami opened his mouth, remembering Aomine’s parting words, only to lose his voice as a knock came to the door. Kyouya popped his head in, chuckling softly as he saw the two. Kagami’s neck went red.

 

“Tetsuya is very clingy when he’s sick,” Kyouya said in explanation as he carried a tray over, Kagami catching sight of two bowls. “If he doesn’t have his mom petting his hair, he’s making his grandmother read him stories until he falls asleep. I should have warned you.” Kyouya passed the tray over and Kagami saw there were two bowls of ojiya rice soup. 

 

“Oh, um, thank you. For the soup. It looks delicious,” Kagami stammered out, holding onto the tray tight. “You didn’t have to make me anything.” Kyouya settled a blank stare at Kagami and the teen had no doubt where Tetsuya learned it from. 

 

“You are our guest,” Kyouya spoke lowly. “I don’t want you to think you are unwelcomed here. Tetsuya barely ever brings friends home and here you are, deciding to take care of him after he had a surgery he was terrified over.” Kyouya raised a hand and ruffled Kagami’s hair, ignoring his sputtering. “Consider yourself a part of this family, Kagami-kun. Tetsuya trusts deep and he’s opened his heart up to you enough to letting you see him at his lowest point.” 

 

“I can see where Kuroko learned to speak so sappily,” Kagami grumbled out and Kyouya snorted. “Ah, I’m sorry.” 

 

“No need. I find children who speak their thoughts are more amusing,” Kyouya waved away and then reached over, brushing Tetsuya’s bangs back. “Have fun you two. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything. I’ll check up on you guys in a few hours.” Kyouya left them and Kagami turned to his bowl. 

 

Tetsuya was stirring his rice soup up, staring silently at the dish. 

 

“So,” Kagami coughed. “What exactly happened in middle school between you two?” Kagami took a spoonful of the soup and popped it into his mouth, brightening at the taste. It was surprisingly good. 

 

“...Kise-kun and Midorima-kun were not Miracles right off the bat,” Tetsuya began, taking a small spoonful into his mouth. “Originally, we were all just above-average players. The title of Generation of Miracles didn’t stick until second year. Aomine-kun though…” Tetsuya sighed. “He was the first to shine.” Kagami gave a soft snort at that. 

 

Tetsuya lowered his spoon, his appetite lost. He startled as a hand moved into his view, shoving his spoon into his face. Tetsuya reeled back, eyes wide, and turned to Kagami. 

 

“Eat,” Kagami instructed. “I will shove it down your throat if I have to.” Tetsuya gingerly took the spoon from Kagami, placing it in his mouth with a glare. “So, what then?” 

 

“Aomine-kun began to realize that the players around him could barely keep up with him,” Tetsuya told around the spoon in his mouth. “He began to think that no one was stronger than he was. I was able to snap him out of that mindset.” Tetsuya lowered his spoon again. Tetsuya remembered the panic that bubbled up in his stomach when he’d heard Aomine start to lose interest in the game. He’d been such a amazing player, and for him to feel burdened by his talents had made Tetsuya angry. 

 

“But not for long?” Kagami questioned softly. Tetsuya nodded, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat.. 

 

“Not for long. During one of our games in second year, the opposing team just stopped playing. They’d lost all hope for victory. Because of that, Aomine grew to believe no one could beat him. After that, the other four began to change as well…” Tetsuya shoved his spoon into his mouth again and chewed. His words were bitter, the food on his tongue beginning to taste like ash as he dwelt on the past.

 

“Well,” Kagami started lightly as he shifted in the bed. “We’ll just have to work hard to make sure they know what’s up, y’know?” Kagami bumped shoulders with Tetsuya. “Besides, I got beef with Aomine now. He pissed me off.” Tetsuya snorted and focused on eating. 

 

Kagami quickly scarfed down his food, jumping up to set the empty dish on Tetsuya’s computer desk. Catching sight of the closed laptop, Kagami’s face brightened. 

 

“Hey, let’s watch some videos!” Kagami clambered back onto the bed, making sure to not jostle Tetsuya as much. “You ever see any American music videos?”

 

“No,” Tetsuya handed his half-eaten bowl over to Kagami to finish off. “Should I be scared?” Tetsuya’s voice was weak, hesitant. Tetsuya rarely listened to music, much less foreign music. He briefly wondered what taste in music Kagami listened to. 

 

“Oh boy,” Kagami grinned deviously as he slurped down the remaining soup. “What are your thoughts on rap?” 

 

* * *

 

 

**[13:10] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ Midorimacchi! Your mom’s a doctor, right? _

 

**[13:25] Midorima Shintarou**

_ As I’ve told you before, she is. What’s wrong now? _

 

**[13:26] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ It’s about Kurokocchi! (;´Д`)  _

_ I think he’s seriously sick!  _

_ He looked bad during your _

_ match!  _

 

**[13:30] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_ If you are talking about his muscle  _

_ weakness and decline in health, _

_ I’ve already talked to my mother about it. _

 

**[14:10] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) _

_ EEEEH?!  _

_ Muscle weakness?! _

_ Is it serious?! _

 

_ Sorry for the late response! At a photoshoot. _

_ ヽ(｡ゝ∀･)☆･ﾟ:*☆ _

 

**[14:15] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_ Kise, please, PLEASE stop with the emojis.  _

_ They are very annoying.  _

_ My mother is  _

_ his doctor, it seems. _

 

_ If we want to know about him, _

_ we have to ask him ourselves.  _

 

**[14:45] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ _

 

_ WE GOT THIS MIDORIMACCHI! _

_ Well, I have to go finish my photoshoot now!  _

_ I’ll message you for our plan when I’m done! _

 

_ BAIBAI!  _

_ (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ・‥…━━━★ _

 

Midorima sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Takao leaned heavily against his back, peering at his own phone screen. They were settled on Midorima's bedroom floor, books and two bags of chips scattered around them. 

 

“You finished texting?” Takao asked, dropping his phone into his lap, tilting his head back to see a glimpse of green. 

 

“Yes. Forgive me for ignoring you to message Kise,” Midorima apologized. Takako snorted, snickering as he moved off Midorima. 

 

“No problem! I had to answer some messages of my own, anyways. Ah, Mika wants to know if Asami is still coming over for dinner tonight?” Takao asked, raising his phone in question. 

 

“I believe so,” Midorima explained. He scowled. “I do not understand why you are spending the night here while Asami spends the night with your younger sister.” 

 

“Because we get each other,” Asami spoke as she leaned against the doorframe to Midorima’s room. “Mom’s back home. Takao-kun! Tell Shin-chan he’s being weird!” Asami waved cheerfully as she shouldered her bag up higher. 

 

“Yeah Shin-chan,” Takao cooed. “You’re being weird. Obviously it makes sense!” Asami and Takako shared a laugh while Midorima stared down at his phone screen in horrified realization. 

 

“Oh my god,” he breathed out. “My friend is a guy version of my sister.” Takao and Asami shared a look before smiling widely at the green haired teen. 

 

“No wonder we’re so attractive,” the two exclaimed in unison. Midorima hid his face in his hands and groaned loudly. 

 

“Okay, okay, stop teasing Shin,” Keiko spoke as she leaned against Asami. “You ready, hun?” Asami nodded and waved goodbye, Keiko giving a brief wave to Takao and Midorima. 

 

“So~” Takao began. “How’s that phantom 6th man of yours?” It had been a innocent enough question, but Midorima picked up on the undertone of concern. Midorima’s phone pinged with a incoming message but he ignored it. 

 

“Good,” Midorima explained. “That day we defeated them, I ended up having dinner with his family.” 

 

A pause. 

 

Takao howled, throwing himself onto his back as he hugged his stomach. He gasped for breath as he wheezed, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

 

“Are you serious?!” Takao cackled. "Oh my god, I wish I had been there to see that dinner!" Just then, Midorima’s phone pinged rapidly several times, almost sounding like a melody. He raised an eyebrow and opened the phone, stilling. Takao slowly quieted, seeing the growing tension forming along Midorima’s shoulders. “Shin-chan?”

 

Takao scooted up onto his knees, leaning against Midorima's back as he peered over his shoulder, staring at the phone screen. 

 

**[15:00] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ Wait Midorimacchi, how are we gonna have  _

_ Kurokocchi talk to us about him being sick? _

 

**[15:00] Kise Ryouta**

 

_Wait_

 

**[15:01] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_ Ki-chan, this is the Teiko group chat! _

 

**[15:02] Kise Ryouta**

 

_WAIT NO GUYS IGNORE THAT MESSAGE_

_IT MEANS NOTHING_

 

**[15:03] Kise Ryouta**

 

_I'M TALKING ABOUT A COMPLETELY_

_DIFFERENT KUROKOCCHI!!!!_

 

**[15:04] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_ WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN _

_ TETSU-KUN IS SICK?! WHAT KIND OF SICK _

_ ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?! A FEVER?! _

_ THAT EXPLAINS HIM MISSING TRAINING WITH SEIRIN! _

 

**[15:05] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_ KI-CHAN _

_ MIDORIN _

_ EXPLAIN!!!! _

 

**[15:06] Aomine Daiki**

 

_??? What’s wrong with Tetsu? BTW _

_ THAT KAGAMI GUY IS A FUCKIN _

_ DICK! Why is Tetsu with him??? _

_ HE IS A PATHETIC LIGHT.  _

_ ANGRY REACTS ONLY  _

 

**[15:07] Murasakibara Atsushi**

 

_ Can you guys stop using this group chat? _

_ I don’t like my phone going off. _

_ Muro-chin is complaining. _

_ ……. _

_ What’s this about Kuro-chin? _

 

**[15:07] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ Oh shit _ _. _

_ Oh shit.  _

_ Oh shit. _

 

**[15:08] Nijimura Shuuzou**

 

_ At first I regretted being on this stupid thing _

_ Because you guys never took me off after _

_ I graduated. _

_ But you know.  _

_ Now, now I REALLY like _

_ that you never removed me. _

_ Kise, you meant Kuroko has a fever, right? _

_ :) _

 

**[15:08] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ SENPAI!!! _

 

**[15:09] Haizaki Shougo**

 

_ HOLY FUCK  _

_ JUST _ _  STOP  FUCKING MESSAGING  _

_ THIS GROUP CHAT _

_ SO THE FUCKING LITTLE SHIT _

_ HAS A FUCKING FEVER _

_ JUST  _

_ SHUT _

_ THE _

_ FUCK _

_ UP _

_ Remove me from this goddamn group chat holy shit _

 

**[15:10] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ Kurokocchi just has a fever guys! You know me! _

_ I’m always overreacting about Kurokocchi! _

_ ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ _

_ TEEHEE <3 _

 

**[15:11] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_ I do not like people lying to my face. _

 

**[15:12] Aomine Daiki**

 

_ This is a group chat tho?? _

 

**[15:13] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_ Shintarou, you’ve been awfully quiet. Why don’t you _

_ explain to me what you two mean by Tetsuya being _

_ sick?  _

_ Is it a simple fever? _

 

Midorima looked ready to launch his phone across the room, either from anger or anxiety, Takao didn’t know. Thinking fast, Takao grabbed the phone and typed out a message. 

 

“Takao!” Midorima called out as Takao hit the enter button.

 

**[15:16] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_ New phone who dis _

 

“TAKAO!” Midorima hollered as Takao threw the phone across the room and hid his face into his hands, howling in jittery laughter.

  
“I PANICKED!” Takao laughed out nervously, his voice shaking notably. Midorima shoved his face into a pillow and yelled. His phone began ringing, signaling a incoming phone call. Midorima scrambled for his phone and saw the caller ID.

 

Akashi Seijuurou was calling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -kicks down door- WHO IS READY FOR SLEEPOVER FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER?! I KNOW I AM
> 
> Just to be clear: Kagami will NOT be sick. It's just with autoimmune diseases, some are hereditary or can run in families, so it's always a possibility for it to be passed on to offsprings. 
> 
> So, a few things. 
> 
> So IMPORTANT was there an exact year stated when this series was based in? I know it began serialization in 2009 and ended in 2014, and then the movie came out in 2017 so does that mean we can roughly pretend to have the time period be anywhere between 2009 to 2017 or is it, like, 2009 to 2010 that the entire series is based in or what? Cause if there is no exact date then well...I won't have to hold back
> 
> First, head canon that Teiko completely fucked Kuroko up. Head canon that when Teiko lost a game, they singled out players to blame for the entire team's loss and that mentality completely destroyed Kuroko to where he honestly thinks that any loss is entirely his fault, especially since he's sick. That just adds onto the blame. Taiko hurt everyone with its pressuring standards and it's gonna show. 
> 
> Second, Kagami needs to be loved by his family, okay? It's probably completely lonely being in a apartment by himself when he's used to living with his lively family. I need him to be happy, ok?
> 
> Third, I wrote Tetsuya's hospital visit off memory and research when memory failed me. If there are any medical inaccuracies, I'm sorry and please correct me. Personally, after I got my biopsy done, I was so fucked up I tried to fight these teenagers that were throwing rocks as birds across the street from the hospital. Thankfully my husband and mom was with me to stop me lol
> 
> Fourth - on the characterization of Momoi: She isn't the nicest girl when we first meet her. First of all, she's got great self confidence and she knows how to flaunt her body to unsettle guys. LOL goals honestly but she's also kinda rude?? She openly insults Riko and trespasses in the gym before opening hours. When you ignore her physical features, how she's presented is less that awesome. I was just playing on that and may have upped it a few levels because why not? 
> 
> Fifth- head canon that Kise made them have a Teiko group chat that none of them ever really deleted it because secretly, all of them liked still having it. Nijimura was forced into the chat and dragged Haizaki into it because if he has to suffer, Haizaki does too, Haizaki just doesn't know how to remove himself so... suffer.jpg
> 
> Sixth - Takao has a younger sister, Midorima has a younger sister -instant BFFs. It is law
> 
> As for the fast pace the fic seems to have, I'm guesstimating that this story is going to be 20-maybe 25 chapters total in length? And I honestly don't wanna dilly dally too long on having each Miracle find out, so I want it by chapter 15, for them to know. LOL Don't worry though, just because of the sudden reveals, or at least them finding out things aren't alright, doesn't mean it still won't take a while for Kuroko to actually spill the beans. 
> 
> Also, one of my weaknesses in writing is pacing. So, I apologize that you guys are gonna suffer with my inability to properly pace a story. I'm trying my best not to rush in this story. 
> 
> Our Miracles gotta suffer for their knowledge. 
> 
> WELL THIS IS ABOUT TO BE A SHIT SHOW. FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT


	8. 8th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami shares his knowledge of American music videos and movies with a clueless Tetsuya and angst punches people in the face with a rusty bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this entire chapter was created because my head canon is that Kagami's ringtone is 'I Don't F*ck With You' by Big Sean so there's that. 
> 
> Decided to set this in modern setting cause no set year given SOOOOOOOOOO yes
> 
> Just to give a heads up: THERE WILL BE NO CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS STORY. I AIN'T HAVING THAT SAD SHIT. THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY, EVERYONE LIVES ENDING, OKAY? okay. 
> 
> Also, some platonic KiKuro for this chapter because fuck me i LOVE THAT PAIRING TO DEATH PLATONIC OR OTHERWISE
> 
> ALRIGHT my amazingly, lovely readers! Here's this chapter!

Takao lunged, tackling Midorima. The two tumbled, crashing into Midorima’s nightstand.

 

“TAKAO!” Midorima screeched as Takao easily snagged the phone, pinning Midorima down under him as he answered the ringing phone.

 

“Hello~!” Takao sung, shoving a hand over Midorima’s mouth when the teen tried to yell. “Hi! I don’t know who this is but, like, funny thing! I got a new phone today and I have no idea who any of you people are texting me and it’s pretty annoying so-”

 

“Takao Kazunari,” Akashi’s voice cut through, “put Shintarou on the phone.” Takao forgot how to breathe. He stared into nothing for a split second, his mind racing. How did this guy know who he was immediately? A shudder shot through his spin, Midorima’s furrowing his eyebrows at the movement. Heart pounding and sweat building, Takao blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Oh no,” Takao rasped in his worst English ever, Midorima ceasing his struggles to gawk at him. “No one by that name. Wrong number. Call someone else. Don’t call again. Blocking. Bye.” Takao hung up the phone, slid the back off, and ripped the battery out of the device. Thinking fast, he chunked the phone and battery into opposite corners and then stared down at Midorima.

 

“Takao,” Midorima hissed darkly, voice dripping poison. “Give me one reason not to throttle you.” Midorima jerked a knee up, hitting Takao in the groin. Takao wheezed and toppled to the side, cupping himself.

 

“Cause you don’t wanna ruin your shooting hand!” Takao cried out, tears prickling his eyes as he curled tighter into a ball. “Just-just don’t answer the phone for the weekend.”

 

“I have duties!” Midorima snarled, moving to grab his phone and battery.

 

“To who?! I’m your only friend!” Takao snapped back, eyebrows furrowed downwards as irritation began to seep into his tone. “Besides, so what if that Kuroko kid has a fever! Why is everyone freaking out?”

 

Midorima stood in the middle of his room, looking down at his cellphone as it rebooted. He pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten. There was something in his posture that sent alarms ringing in Takao’s head, a weakness that was peeking from the cracks of the cold demeanor the green haired teen usually donned.

 

“Cause it isn’t a fever,” he choked out, shoulders slumping. “And I don’t know what to do to help him.” Takao’s anger dried up, leaving him gaping at Midorima. Midorima was admittingly sharing feelings? Midorima was actually _feeling_?

 

“What do you mean?” Takao winced as he sat up, gingerly stretching his legs out. “What’s wrong with him?” Takao had to tread carefully, scared that Midorima would snap out of whatever stupor he was in and clam up. Midorima, for all the days and hours Takao spent with him, was not one to share emotions. His words and expressions were backwards from how he honestly thought and felt, building up walls of cold indifference to distance himself from everyone. Midorima was one to talk around things, subtle and nonchalant in a way that let someone think he didn’t care. Takao knew differently.

 

And right now, Takao was lost on how to attest the situation, because this was going against everything he’d learned to understand about the Miracle.

 

“That’s the thing!” Midorima exploded, pushing his glasses up along his forehead as he rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t know! We _don’t know_ ! He never told us he was sick! He could’ve been sick since Teiko and he never _told anyone_!” Midorima scrubbed at his eyes harder, giving a high-pitched whine. “I found out during our last match! I only knew he’s a patient of my mother’s because she slipped up!”

 

“Shin-chan…” Takao’s voice was soft, heavy with sadness. What did he say in this situation? Sometimes people, including Takao, forgot that the Generation of Miracles were mere kids, the same age as them. Their talent isolated them, excluding them from the social circles that were healthy to build people up and grow out their personalities. Midorima was a scared child worried for a friend who, deep down, he still harbored strong feelings of friendship for, and he didn’t know what to do. The adults around him couldn't help out of professional duty and he had no one else to turn to.

 

Takao was beginning to notice a trend with these Miracles. Emotionally stunted and stubborn to bottle everything up inside. From what he’d seen of Tetsuya, he was no better at emoting or sharing their true thoughts. Just how much had Teikou fucked their students up?

 

“And now our friendships are so ruined I don’t even know if he’ll ever tell us! We’ve burned our bridges with him when we decided we were too good for basketball and-and-” Midorima sucked in a breath and dropped his hands. “I don’t know how to reconcile. I don’t even know if I want to.”

 

Standing right there wasn’t the snarky, tsundere-like Midorima Shintarou of the acclaimed Generation of Miracles. No, standing there was unnerved 16 year old Midorima Shintarou, scared of a reality that wasn’t all sunshine and happiness. A scared teen, panicked over something he couldn’t control - something he couldn't fix. Something Fate couldn’t dictate into a positive fortune.

 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Takao stood up slowly, moving to rest his hand on Midorima’s shoulder. Even wearing a long sleeve shirt, Midorima’s flesh was oozing coldness. Takao felt it under his palm, a type of cold that only ever popped up when you were on the edge, about to crumble. Takao squeezed Midorima’s shoulder, giving him something firm to ground himself on.

 

“Because I know that if Kuroko wasn’t sick, I wouldn’t be giving him the time of day like this,” Midorima whispered softly, as if disgusted by his own words. “My concerns are based on guilt and self-fulfillment to make myself feel better.”

 

And wasn’t that just hilarious? Here he was, tearing himself apart with concern, and was claiming it to be guilt. Takao had seen guilt drive someone before. What Midorima was feeling? The complete opposite of guilt.

 

“I think that’s where you’re wrong,” Takao spoke and drew Midorima into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “Shin-chan is kinda stupid. If it was out of guilt, you wouldn’t have comforted him like you did when he was crying.” Midorima patted Takao on the back in thanks. Figurative lightbulb flashing, Takao heaved Midorima up, bending his back to get the taller teen’s feet off the ground.

 

“Takao!” Midorima cried as Takao began to spin, twisting the two of them around. “STOP!”

 

“Boys! Stop fighting!” Midorima’s father yelled from downstairs. Takao burst into loud pearls of laughter, Midorima swearing loudly as he kicked his feet fruitlessly.

 

Maybe he could work on breaking down that barrier, Takao decided.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you not getting?” Kagami asked, the two squished together on the bed as they shared the laptop. “They’re six second videos that got really popular for all the creative things people did with them.”

 

They’d been on the laptop for almost 5 hours at that point, Kagami and Tetsuya starting with Top 10 videos of basketball players and basketball moves. They’d switched to moves that had been banned, to players who ruined their careers, and had somehow found themselves at music videos and Vine compilations.

 

“Ah,” Tetsuya murmured, “I get it now.” Tetsuya situated himself until his cheek was pressed up against Kagami’s arm and he blinked tiredly at the screen. “What’s that video?” He pointed to a thumbnail of a woman staring directly at the camera. “An…ana...anakonda?”

 

“Nope.” Kagami scrolled, clicking on a thumbnail of a guy wearing a nicely pressed white dress shirt. “We’re not watching that. You are not ready for Nicki Minaj.”

 

“Eh?” Tetsuya blinked as the video started with a man in a dark alley, seemingly talk-singing to the camera. “Why not? Who is she? What’s he saying?” Tetsuya leaned closer to the screen and Kagami snorted. Tetsuya was surprisingly curious but easily entertained with American music, Kagami was finding. It was really funny to experience.

 

“Nicki Minaj is just...she’d probably shock you. She isn’t insecure about her body,” Kagami decided with saying, turning his attention to the music video. “This song is called Happy, and it’s about being happy, basically.” Tetsuya hummed in interest and swayed his head side to side as the catchy tune started up around them.

 

“What’s that yellow thing?” Tetsuya asked, pointing to the costume. "I've always seen it around on posters but I don't know it's name."

 

“That’s a Minion. We don’t talk about them,” Kagami responded without pause, face blank as he stared at the one-eyed monstrosity.

 

“Is that a school?” Tetsuya peered closer. “The lockers line the walls? Eh, it looks really bleak looking.”

 

“It is,” Kagami answered. Tetsuya continued to watch the collection of actors and others dancing, a smile blossoming on his face as he started to hum along to the song. Kagami matched his smile, bobbing along to the beat. “You like this song?”

 

“Very much,” Tetsuya answered, his feet wiggling about as the song came to a close. “I liked that song.” Kagami chuckled lowly and shook his head. He moved the mouse, adding the song to his playlist. Clicking on another thumbnail, Tetsuya blinked.

 

“That’s a restaurant? He’s very...blank face,” Tetsuya commented, staring at the man who was rapping faster than he could understand to catch any familiar words.

 

“Yeah, that’s Childish Gambino. He’s pretty sick,” Kagami smiled.

 

“Eh? Sick? As in ill?” Tetsuya looked away from the screen, frowning at Kagami. Kagami snorted and shook his head, nudging their shoulders together.

 

“No, like, sick as in cool, awesome, dope, badass. It’s slang. How do you not know this?” Tetsuya gave a uncertain nod and went back to watching the video. Despite not understanding most of the words, if not all of them, he was enjoying the beats and the videos themselves. They were very pleasing to the eyes and ears.

 

“Eh? Everyone turned into him!” Tetsuya hugged a pillow to his chest. “This is confusing.” Kagami sniggered and clicked on another video.

 

“This is in Tokyo!” Tetsuya exclaimed as the music began. “Ah, it’s in Japanese. Tokyo Drift?”

 

“Yeah, it was from a movie filmed in Japan. About racing and shit,” Kagami responded. Tetsuya hummed and randomly clicked on a thumbnail of a person wearing a lion head.

 

“What does the title say?” Tetsuya asked, squinting at the screen as if it would suddenly change to kanji.

 

“GUAP,” Kagami chuckled. “It’s slang for hella banking. Mad dough. Richer than you know what to do with it.” Tetsuya raised an eyebrow, turning unamused eyes to the screen.

 

“I’d be frustrated by them keeping a boat in the middle of the street too,” Tetsuya grumbled. Kagami barked out a few laughs, choosing another video.

 

“...what...what is he wearing?” Tetsuya’s eyes were wide as the music video started, showing a group of people seemingly racing on various types of bicycles, the main guy wearing a gaudy animal print jacket.

 

“A jacket. From a thrift store,” Kagami easily explained, his smile stretching as Tetsuya gave soft giggles, seeing Macklemore being carted on a scooter by two girls slurping on slurpees.

 

“What is this?” Tetsuya laughed, eyes sparkling. “This entire thing looks funny.” Kagami gave a laugh of his own, enjoying Tetsuya’s reactions.

 

Ten point to Kagami.

 

Soon however, Tetsuya was nodding off against him, barely able to keep his eyes open. He tried, several times, to wake himself up, only to slip back towards sleep after a minute or two. Kagami snorted, closing the laptop with a soft click.

 

“Go to sleep, dork,” Kagami rolled his eyes. “We have the entire weekend to surf the web. Sleep.” Tetsuya gave a grumble and nuzzled up against Kagami, out in seconds. Kagami gently lowered the laptop to the floor and dug through his pocket for his phone. He unlocked it, shooting a few messages off to his family overseas. He sent a selfie to Alex, making sure to paste a sticker over Tetsuya’s slumbering face. No need to give Alex the wrong idea.

 

A soft knock at the door had Kagami looking up, seeing Kyouya peeking in. Kyouya beamed at the sight of Tetsuya slumped against Kagami, asleep.

 

“Sorry,” Kyouya commented as he stepped in, holding up Tetsuya’s phone. “His phone was ringing like crazy.” Kyouya handed the phone to Kagami to hold until Tetsuya awoke and slipped back out, chuckling softly to himself.

 

Kagami, cheeks pink, turned to see the phone ring again. He panicked, trying to turn the sound off.

 

Instead, he was brought to the screen of the group chat currently exploding. Kagami tensed, catching sight of three familiar names and saw the subject of their conversation.

 

**[15:16] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_New phone who dis_

 

Kagami stared wordlessly, feeling like a shitty friend for going through someone else’s phone but then at the same time, confused. In the short amount of time he’d known Midorima, he couldn’t see the teen using memes. Kagami bit his lip, glancing over at Tetsuya, before he silently swore.

 

God smite him down for what he was about to do.

 

**[15:32] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Who’s the chat admin for this thing?_

 

**[15:33] Kise Ryouta**

 

_??????!!!!_

_KUROKOCCHI?! OH MY GOD_

_I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS._

_YOU’RE SICK WITH A FEVER_

_AND I ENDED UP ACCIDENTALLY_

_TALKING TO THE WRONG CHAT_

_AND-_

_Wait why are you asking about that?_

_I am?? I made the group?_

_YOU DON’T REMEMBER?!_

 

**[15:34] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_First of all, not Kuroko_

_Second of all, remove him now._

_Third of all, Kuroko being sick_

_with a fever is none of y’alls businesses???_

 

**[15:35} Amine Daiki**

 

_OOOOH HEEEELL NO._

 

**[15:36] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_Who are you and why_

_do you have Tetsuya’s phone_

_then? Ryouta, don’t you dare_

_remove Tetsuya from this group chat._

 

**[15:37] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Kise, don’t make me knock your teeth out._

_Remove Kuroko now or you won’t_

_be able to do any photoshoots for a good_

_month after I’m done with you. :)_

 

**-Kise Ryouta has removed Kuroko Tetsuya from Group Chat ☆*:.｡.MIRAGEN.｡.:*☆-**

 

Kagami wasted no time is deleting the group chat, erasing the messages. He was not about to have Tetsuya suffer unnecessary drama during a period he had to heal from a emotionally stressful event. Okay but, so what if that was a invasion of privacy? He felt he was in his rights as Tetsuya’s friend to do so.

 

Tetsuya’s phone rang, the caller ID showing Akashi Seijuurou calling. Gulping, Kagami glanced at Tetsuya again before answering the call.

 

God he was such a shitty friend!

 

“Hel-”

 

“Who is this?” The voice on the other end held a tone that demanded attention. Demanded submission. Demanded a fist to the face because Kagami immediately disliked them. Who the hell talked like that to people?

 

“Who’s asking?” Kagami hissed, keeping his voice soft as Tetsuya stirred beside him. Crap, crap, crap.

 

“Why do you have Tetsuya’s phone?” This person, Akashi, asked instead of answering. Kagami scowled. His grip on the slim phone tightened, the plastic whining under his hold.

 

“‘Cause Kuroko’s sleeping. He has a fever,” Kagami explained. Thank god that those people in the group chat mistook Kise’s words for a fever instead of anything else. “So if that’s all, I’m hanging up now.”

 

“But why are you there? Tetsuya doesn’t have friends. None that I know of,” Akashi responded. Kagami sat there, Tetsuya a constant warmth at his side, as he just stared at nothing. Did...did this guy seriously just say that? About Tetsuya? About a supposed old teammate? About his currently closest friend?

 

“Oh fuck no-!” Kagami bit his tongue - his voice had raised into a roar and he stilled when Tetsuya shifted again, sitting up more fully.

 

“Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya yawned, rubbing at his eyes. He winced, a hand moving to his back. “Are you talking to someone?” His hair looked even crazier now, laying flat on one side from pressing against Kagami. His voice was also gravelly and Kagami wondered how an almost hour long nap had reduced his voice box in such a way.

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Kagami was quick to close the phone, instantly cutting the call. “Did I wake you?”

 

“No,” Tetsuya commented and groaned, leaning forward as he massaged his back. “It just hurts. I also need to pee.” Kagami scrambled, dropping both his and Tetsuya’s phone on the desk to help Tetsuya up. Tetsuya wobbled, stumbling for a second as he blinked away stars.

 

“I can walk to the bathroom by myself,” Tetsuya spoke as he saw Kagami waver. “You are fine.” Kagami nodded dumbly and Tetsuya was gone, leaving him by himself in the bedroom. He breathed out and plugged Tetsuya’s computer to the charger, digging his own out of his bag. He paused, seeing his purchases of snacks and candies, and toppled those out of his bag as well. Might as well go crazy, right?

 

Tetsuya stumbled back into the bedroom, blinking at the sight of Kagami perched on the edge of the bed with a different laptop and a bag of chocolate covered chips.

 

“You want some?” Kagami asked as he helped lower Tetsuya back into bed. Tetsuya shimmied back into the pillows, sighing as his muscles relaxed.

 

“No thank you. Are we watching more music videos?” Tetsuya asked lethargically. “Can we hear that Happy song again?” Kagami got comfortable, shifting down to let Tetsuya lay his head on his shoulder.

 

“You like it that much?” Kagami asked. Tetsuya nodded and Kagami started up his laptop.Tetsuya hummed the tune to Happy under his breath as Kagami logged in and clicked on his browser icon. Wasting no time in logging into the WiFi, he quickly went to YouTube and searched up the music video.

 

They were on their third time replaying the video, Kagami’s lips pulled into a large grin as Tetsuya began to pick up on the words and sing along. It was strangely endearing, to hear the usually soft-spoken blank-faced phantom sing so enthusiastically to a English song. Yet there he was, doing just that. Kagami didn’t think his smile could get any bigger as he helpfully corrected Tetsuya’s English or helped him pronounce a word. What a perfect song to describe what Kagami was feeling.

 

His smile fell into a scowl as Tetsuya’s phone went off. Tetsuya looked up, startled, while Kagami glared at the electronic. Why did it seem the world was out to ruin Tetsuya’s stress free recovery? Kagami reached over, grabbing the phone.

 

Akashi Seijuurou.

 

“Fucking seriously?” Kagami grumbled softly to himself as Tetsuya held a hand out for the phone. Kagami delayed, making a look as Tetsuya stared expectantly at his phone. “Uhg! Here.”

 

Tetsuya stared at the caller ID, his eyes wide. “Akashi-kun? He...never calls.” _Anymore_ , Tetsuya didn’t say but Kagami still heard it. He answered the phone. Kagami politely lowered the volume, letting it dwindle down into a soft murmur to fill the background.

 

“Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya asked, leaning his free cheek against Kagami’s warm shoulder. Even covered by a layer of clothing, Kagami radiated heat and Tetsuya was more than appreciative of it. “Hello. What a surprise to hear from you.” His feet wiggled under the blankets, knocking against Kagami’s as he danced to the music playing. Kagami tried to stifle his chortles, shifting his bare feet as they rubbed along the outside of the covers.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi greeted, his voice as light and distant as Tetsuya remembered. Tetsuya burrowed into Kagami’s side, frowning as old emotions bubbled up. “How are you feeling? I’ve been informed by Ryouta and Shintarou that you’re sick.”

 

The room was suddenly on mute. Static entered Tetsuya’s hearing as his mind stuttered to a halt. His chest stilled, unable to take in air, as grey began to dye his colorful vision. What did Akashi mean? Sick? How did they know?

 

Did Keiko say something? Let something slip? But then how would Kise know? Tetsuya sucked in a wheeze of a breath, his back flaring up in pain as his heart hammered in his chest. They knew. _He_ knew. He could just hear Akashi now, with that chilling voice, “ _Tetsuya, you are too sick, too weak to think of beating us. Just stop it. You’re embarrassing yourself._ ” He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. What was happening? Tears tickled his eyes and heat crashed through him in tingling waves. He was shaking, he realized. He was shaking even though he was pressed up a human heater.

 

A warm hand rested against his chest, palm flat against his pulsating heart.

 

“You have a fever,” Kagami whispered softly, voice brushing against his panicking mind like a summer’s warm breeze. “They think you’re sick with a fever.”

 

All at once, Tetsuya could breathe again and he became aware of Akashi calling for his attention, something in the redhead’s tone that he couldn’t distinguish.

 

“My fever is fine, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya spoke, feeling all the strength leave him as he slumped like a doll with cut strings. “How did you hear about me?” Akashi gave a hum, one Tetsuya knew to mean Akashi could tell he was lying. Coldness spread through his veins and he shuddered again. Involuntarily, his knees drew up, nearly knocking the laptop off the bed.

 

“Shintarou and Ryouta made a mistake on who they were messaging. I’m curious, Tetsuya, as to why you’re letting Kagami Taiga tell you that you have a fever. I _can_ hear him, you know.” Tetsuya turned wide eyes to Kagami, who glared at the phone. Kagami shook his head and held a hand out for the phone. Tetsuya stared at it like it was a alien. “If it’s such a simple fever, then why do your school medical records say differently? Your declining health hasn’t gone unnoticed, you do realize?”

 

Tetsuya shook his head rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut as his hand trembled, nearly dropping the phone. Everything was closing in on him. The music was suddenly too loud, assaulting his ears in deafening high-pitched tones. The air felt sweltering but frigid at the same time, the oxygen in the room too thin for him to properly suck in. Kagami was too close to him, the very feel of his shirt like sandpaper to Tetsuya’s skin. Everything was too close, the room caving in on him. He couldn’t breathe. Tetsuya dropped his phone, ignoring Akashi’s raising voice. He clamped his hands hard over his ears, pressing his forehead to his drawn up knees.

 

His back flared up in little licks of fire at the movement and Tetsuya tried to hold back his tears. He was tired, his back felt like someone was repeatedly swinging a metal bat into it, and now apparently his old teammates knew he was sick. Betraying himself, he sniffled and gave a shaky sob.

 

“Lemme talk to this guy,” Kagami snarled, voice positively scathing as he tried to keep his expression neutral. He shifted away from Tetsuya, giving him space as he snatched up the phone.

 

“Last time I checked,” Kagami spat into the receiver, using his free hand to smooth out some of Tetsuya’s bed head. Tetsuya flinched at the contact before seeming to settle into the touch. “You didn’t even message this kid until now. Who do you think you are, asking about his health after all this time? He’s got a simple fever, back the fuck off.” Tetsuya turned his head to the side, staring at Kagami like he was Jesus reborn; mouth parted and eyes glistening.

 

“You will do well to watch your tone with me, Kagami-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you know who I am. Whoop-dee-fucking-do. Listen, if you don’t start minding your own business, I’m going to have to stop minding mine. And you won’t like me getting into other people’s business. At all. Leave Kuroko alone.” Kagami was a bulldozer, crushing any possible word that came out of Akashi’s mouth and flattening his growing ire. His anger was demolishing anything in his path, and his sights were on this mysterious Akashi.

 

“Kagami Taiga-!”

 

“Seriously, shut up. If Kuroko wants to tell anyone anything about himself, he’ll tell them. I’m getting pretty tired of you assholes thinking you are above social etiquette and manners. Pull your head out of your ass and go do something productive with your time instead of hassling a fever-ridden teenager.” Kagami glanced at Tetsuya’s gobsmacked expression. “I’m blocking your number from Kuroko’s phone. Fuck off.”

 

Kagami hung up, quickly blocking the contact. Tetsuya just sat there, stunned, as Kagami huffed and closed the phone. Kagami ran a hand through his bangs and then gave a weak smile to Tetsuya.

 

“Want to watch that music video again?” Kagami tried to soothe. Tetsuya dumbly nodded, pressing a little closer to Kagami than was probably comfortable but he ignored it as he increased the volume by two bars.

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya croaked out. “Kagai-kun is a very amazing friend.” Kagami pressed his cheek to the top of Tetsuya’s head, snorting humorlessly.

 

“You must have had some shitty friends then, cause I’m nothing special,” Kagami answered and silently mouthed the lyrics to the song. “After the video ends, how do you feel about watching a superhero movie?”

 

"Superhero? Which one?" Tetsuya rubbed at his pink nose and blinked up at Kagami.

 

"Iron-Man." Kagami smiled wide. "It's about this stuck-up asshole of a billionaire-"

 

"Kagami-kun, I know who Iron-Man is," Tetsuya interrupted. "I haven't been living under a rock." Kagami gave a sheep smile, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

"Oops. Sorry. Okay, want to watch it?" Tetsuya hummed in thought and nodded. Kagami smirked and quickly pulled up his video player.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami stomped back into the bedroom, rubbing the towel through his wet hair. Tetsuya was back under the covers, hair stuck up wild from his bath and his skin tinged red from the steam.

 

“Your hair is ridiculous,” Kagami chuckled as he plopped down beside Tetsuya. “I’ve never met someone with worse hair, and my mom’s hair gets crazy.” Tetsuya’s eyes sparkled and he shimmied over, pressing against Kagami.

 

“What are your parents like?” Tetsuya asked and Kagami paused, lowering the towel from his head.

 

“Want to meet them?” Kagami asked, clicking on his Skype icon. Tetsuya’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Kagami looked to see if his dad was available. Seeing he was, he clicked to request a call.

 

“How? Through camera?” Tetsuya asked as the screen switched to show Kagami was calling his dad.

 

“Yeah. It’s how I communicate with them every night,” Kagami spoke and his expression shined like the sun as his father came into view.

 

Tetsuya shrunk back, seeing the two adults. Tetsuya’s eyes widened as he took them in, knowing where Kagami got his looks from.

 

The woman’s black hair was curly and cut into a bob, a simple black eyepatch over one eye. Her single visible wine-colored eye was warm and bright, similar to Kagami’s passionate gaze. She had slightly tanned skin, bruises coating her visible arms in random blotches. Beside her, a man with red hair streaked with grey and white, waved as his dark brown eyes moved to Tetsuya. His face had dark stubble, his skin paler than his wife’s but not by much. He definitely gave Kagami his facial features, like the strong jawline and weird eyebrows.

 

“Who’s this?” The man asked in perfect Japanese, gesturing to Tetsuya. Kagami ruffled his blue hair and beamed.

 

“This is Kuroko! Kuroko, this is my mom and dad!” Kagami introduced and Tetsuya gave a polite bow of his head, smiling meekly at the two.

 

“Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Tetsuya spoke softly. “It has been a very interesting having Kagami-kun on our team.”

 

“Hi Kuroko!” The woman smiled. “I’m Ilya and this is my husband, Ryuusuke. How did your biopsy go?” Tetsuya jolted, surprised they knew about that. Ilya gave a sympathetic smile.

 

“Sorry, Taiga told us. He was asking me what’s the best way to care for someone after they’ve had a surgery,” Ilya explained.

 

“Mom!” Kagami stuttered. “Don’t say that!” Tetsuya smiled softly as Ilya laughed. Kagami got his laugh from her - full-bellied and resounding.

 

“You guys have some crazy fun?” Ryuusuke asked, catching sight of the chip bag. “Don’t stay up too late.” But it was obvious Kagami got his smile from his father - they were identical.

 

“Of course not,” Kagami rolled his eyes. “Kuroko can’t stay up too late, y’know.” Kagami nudged at Tetsuya, who gave a brief scowl.

 

“I can stay up if I want to,” Tetsuya spoke in a blank tone, expression empty. “Kagami-kun might knock out like a child though.” Kagami gave a amused huff and shook his head.

 

“I’m so happy Taiga has you as a friend,” Ilya practically cried, “he’s been so lonely!” Tetsuya felt that familiar warmth blossom in his chest again.

 

Kagami was his friend. Probably his best friend at this point. A tender smile graced his lips and he smiled softly to the parents.

 

“Kagami-kun is amazing. I’m blessed to have him as my friend,” Tetsuya spoke, voice full of heart. Ilya squealed and flailed her arms, nearly hitting Ryuusuke.

 

“You are too precious!” Ilya cooed. “I can’t wait to meet you in person!”

 

“What?” Kagami asked the same time Ryuusuke yelled, “Ilya!”

 

“Oops!” Ilya gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth. “Just kidding?” Ryuusuke groaned and mussed up her hair.

 

“Well, since your mother spilled the beans...SURPRISE! We’re coming to visit for the Winter Cup!” Ryuusuke exclaimed, Ilya making jazz hands with a blinding smile on her face. Kagami choked, blinking rapidly.

 

“But-we still don’t know if we’re even going to pass the preliminaries!” Kagami wheezed, looking flustered. “And mom, are you okay to come overseas?”

 

“You will,” Ryuusuke said seriously. “And she’s fine. We’ll have all the medicine and everything taken care of by that point. We can’t wait to see you!”

 

“I can’t wait to see you either!” Kagami breathed out, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I can’t wait!”

 

Tetsuya looked between the family, feeling as if he were intruding in something private, and tried to push himself against the wall. Kagami caught his movement and then gave a huff.

 

“I’m going to go now, okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow night!” Kagami promised.

 

“Bye Kuroko-kun! Bye Taiga! We’ll talk to you boys tomorrow!” Ilya bidded and the call ended. Kagami gave a goofy smile at the laptop and Tetsuya watched him absently rub his thumb over his ring.

 

“Um, Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya spoke up, swallowing. “Why...why did your mother have bruises on her arms?” Kagami blinked, confused, before a figurative lightbulb went off.

 

“Oh, those. She bruises very easily. Because of her medicine, her blood is thin. Every time she gets blood drawn, which is weekly, she bruises. If she scratches her arm, she bruises. Poke her - bruise. Sorry, after a while, I kinda forget they’re there?”  Kagami scratched at his neck.

 

“Ah,” Tetsuya sighed in relief. “I thought…”

 

“That my dad hits her? Yeah, no!” Kagami gave a weak chuckle. “You wouldn’t be the first person to think that though. With her bruises and in and out hospital visits, people are always thinking the worst.”

 

“Kagami-kun wouldn’t let anyone touch your mother,” Tetsuya determined. “You really look like you love her. A momma’s boy?” Kagami flushed and he tugged on Tetsuya’s cheeks.

 

“Shut up!” Kagami demanded without heat, his lips quirked up in the corners. “You seriously have no filter.”

 

“And Kagami-kun has no sense of personal space,” Tetsuya shot back. Kagami looked at the two of them, sitting together in Tetsuya’s bed, and found he couldn’t exactly argue. They’d spent the entire day practically glued to each other, so really, he wasn’t wrong.

 

“You are-you’re just - uhg! Let’s just go to bed!” Kagami placed his laptop down and Tetsuya smiled. Kagami unrolled the futon, smoothing it out as Tetsuya watched him. The lights were turned off and silence soon entered the room.

 

“Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya asked as the two nestled down into their beds.

 

“Yeah?” Kagami asked as he crossed his arms under his head, using them as a pillow. The room was blanketed in darkness and Tetsuya’s voice seemed to amplify in the shadows. Kagami closed his eyes as Tetsuya spoke.

 

“I...I really appreciate you staying with me. I-I’ve never had a friend like you before. It’s...different.” Tetsuya sounded hesitant, like he was scared to share such thoughts.

 

“Do you dislike our friendship?” Kagami asked, his voice falling into a almost husky growl as sleep began to claw at his consciousness. Soon he was gonna start slurring, he knew it. When his mind wasn’t racing from nerves, he could knock out in seconds without trouble. Tonight was no exception.

 

“Never,” Tetsuya readily responded and Kagami smiled into the darkness. “You...you are my best friend. I never had a lot of friends. Ogiwara-kun...Aomine-kun and the others…”

 

“Don’t worry, Kuroko,” Kagami rolled onto his side and he swore he saw blue eyes staring at him through the shrouding blackness. “I won’t leave you like they did. I’m sticking with you through thick and thin.” His hand drifted to the ring around his neck. “I won’t abandon you.”

 

“Good night, Kagami-kun.” Silence. Kagami was right at the edge, ready to lean forward into the welcoming embrace of slumber, when he heard a soft whisper.

 

“Thank you.” Kagami fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

That night, his dreams consisted of a Vanilla Fairy who demanded he destroy the five-headed hydra that was stealing all the vanilla in the land.

 

Kagami would blame his candy for that dream because that was too weird.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday consisted of the two of them holed in Tetsuya’s bed again, their phones on silent and their attention stolen by a angry chef. Kagami had come clean, explaining to Tetsuya about the group chat and how he’d made (threatened) Kise remove him from it. Tetsuya had frowned but silently nodded, saying nothing on the topic after.

 

Kagami had somehow found most of the seasons of Kitchen Nightmares with Japanese subtitles, so the two spent the better half of the day binging Gordon Ramsay. Tetsuya was enamored by the British chef, awed by his ability to speak his mind and not care what people thought about him or his less-than-sunshine personality.

 

On the other hand, Tetsuya also never wanted to meet the man since he could only cook a boiled egg. Gordon Ramsay would probably  find a way to insult his ability to cook a egg. Though, Tetsuya found out that Kagami could cook.

 

Like, cook _cook_ . As in put restaurant owners to shame _cook_. Kagami had somehow been able to talk Kyouya into letting him make them lunch and he’d cemented himself a place in the Kuroko family after both Kuroko men had tasted his fried rice.

 

“I live by myself,” Kagami explained. “My mom made sure to teach me a good amount of recipes before I moved here.” He took Tetsuya’s leftovers, shoveling it down as Tetsuya pulled his blankets up higher. “How do you feel today?”

 

“Better,” Tetsuya responded, honest. “Sore, but it doesn’t hurt like yesterday.” Kagami nodded and pulled up his movie viewer.

 

“Wanna watch a movie about basketball and true love?” Kagami asked and Tetsuya blinked, nodding hesitantly.

 

“Okay, so, this is called High School Musical and…”

 

After the movie, in which Tetsuya seemed personally invested for Troy to find happiness in his choices throughout the entire movie, the two had wandered back to Youtube, lost to the weird or trending videos. At the moment, they were going through Karma’s A Bitch Challenge videos, awed and jealous all at once.

 

“Y’know, one day we should do this to you,” Kagami joked, pausing the video on a guy showing off his stylish haircut and fashionable shirt.

 

“Why?” Tetsuya asked, nose scrunching up as he stared at Kagami from the side.

 

“It looks fun. Personally, I’m curious if we can do something with that deadpan expression of yours.” Kagami pulled at Tetsuya’s cheek, snickering.

 

“I find that to be a horrible idea,” Tetsuya denied, batting Kagami’s hand away from his face. “Kagami has poor taste in jokes.”

 

It was during the evening when the night had long since settled that Tetsuya decided to tread the conversations of friends.

 

“What was Kagami-kun like in America?” Tetsuya asked, looking away from the screen showing American talk shows.

 

“Hm? How I was?” Kagami paused the video, turing to Tetsuya. “Basically the same as I am now. I mean, I only had one friend instead of an entire team, but nothing besides that.” Tetsuya tilted his head to the side, considering his words.

 

“Who was your friend?” Tetsuya asked, eyes trickling over to the paused image on the screen. “If that isn’t to personal to ask.” Kagami leaned back in the bed, moving to stare up at the ceiling.

 

“One sec,” Kagami settled on saying, slipping the laptop off his lap. He placed it on the desk, grabbing his phone. He positioned himself across from Tetsuya, crossing his legs as he unlocked his phone.

 

“This is my older brother,” Kagami spoke, showing Tetsuya a photo on the phone. A younger Kagami was smiling, posing with a taller teen. The taller teen’s hair curtained one eye, his smile just as bright as the two held up matching rings. “His name is Himuro Tatsuya.”

 

“Oh?” Tetsuya took the phone, staring at the picture. “How old are you in this photo?”

 

“Hm? Uh, 14 I think?” Kagami scratched at his neck. “Why?” Tetsuya continued to stare, blinking wide eyes.

 

“Himuro-san is very good looking,” Tetsuya shared, handing the phone back. “I wonder what he looks like now.” Kagami sputtered, closing his phone.

 

“Hey, Tatsuya isn’t that good looking! I think I’m more attractive,” Kagami teased, posing with his thumb and index finger cradling his chin.

 

“Kagami-kun isn’t anywhere close. You are here-” Tetsuya raised his hand to hover over the blankets- “Kise-kun is here-” his hand raised to his chest- “and Himuro-san is here.” Tetsuya lifted his hand above his head, his eyes twinkling as Kagami harrumphed.

 

“Now you’re just being stupid. You may need your eyes checked, I’m obviously up here.” Kagami lifted his hand up above their heads and Tetsuya gave a soft laugh.

 

“Why don’t you have any recent photos of Himuro-san?” Tetsuya asked as he calmed his breath, tugging on his bangs. Kagami shrugged, fiddling with his ring around his neck.

 

“We gotta kinda had a falling out and haven't seen each other since. His parents divorced and he went to live with his father.” Kagami glared down at his phone. “I didn’t know where he moved to and no one would tell me. So, yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Tetsuya apologized. “That sounds very heartbreaking.” Kagami scratched through his hair, emitting a weird noise in his throat.

 

“Whatever. This is Alex.” Kagami was quick to change the subject, showing off a woman with striking blonde hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. “She was my teacher and used to play in the WNBA.”

 

“Eh? Really?” Tetsuya tilted his head, looking at the photo. “She looks nice.”

 

“She was a real hag,” Kagami spoke light-heartedly and swiped through, showing off more pictures of his family. Tetsuya’s eyes went wide as he caught a full body shot of his parents.

 

Kagami’s mother was in a wheelchair, her right foot missing.

 

“Ah, my mom lost a foot,” Kagami spoke when he saw Tetsuya staring in alarm. “Blood clots and nerve damage completely destroyed her foot.”

 

“Is she better now?” Tetsuya asked softly, turning away from the photo.

 

“Yeah! She’s doing good! We always joke about getting her a peg-leg so she’ll be a real pirate then,” Kagami laughed softly. “She got her foot removed right before I moved here. It was...tough.” Tetsuya nodded, not knowing what to say to that.

 

“Kagami-kun has had a hard life,” Tetsuya spoke and then gave a small smile. “But you’ve come out strong.” Kagami blushed and bumped Tetsuya’s arm with his fist.

 

“Shut up, you dork! Let’s go to bed soon, we have school tomorrow,” Kagami pointed out. Tetsuya nodded and soon the two were in their beds, staring up at the ceiling again in the darkness.

 

“Ogiwara-kun was the one who introduced me to basketball,” Tetsuya revealed, his voice soft. Kagami hummed, indicating for Tetsuya to continue. “But during the final game of our last year...his will to play basketball was crushed. I...I couldn’t save him from the Miracles.”

 

“Tatsuya got me into basketball too,” Kagami traded, closing his eyes. “We had a falling out because of basketball, though. We’re both sore losers.”

 

“Have you ever hated basketball?” It was whispered like a confession to a priest, meek and heavy with ugly emotions. Kagami’s eyes opened and he turned his head to see the outline of Tetsuya sitting up, turning to him.

 

“No,” Kagami answered honestly. “Have you?” Kagami rolled onto his side and propped up on an elbow, seeing Tetsuya shuffle down to lay against his pillows.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya confided wobbly. “I did. For awhile, I regretted even learning to play it.” Kagami exhaled heavily, not knowing what to say to comfort the teen. Having never experienced it himself, he couldn’t speak from the heart to console the teen.

 

“And now?” Kagami probed.

 

“I am happy to be able to play with Kagami-kun and Seirin,” Tetsuya reassured. “It is fun.” Kagami laid there in the darkness, listening to their breathing. When Kagami didn’t hear anything else from Tetsuya, he closed his eyes again.

 

Tetsuya laid there against his pillows, listening to Kagami’s breathing even out. Once the soft snore began, Tetsuya exhaled shakily. He stared up at his ceiling, blinking back tears. Tetsuya’s phone vibrated and he slipped out of bed, grabbing it. He crawled back into bed, flipping the phone open.

 

The bright light of his screen momentarily blinded him but when he’d adjusted to the shift in lightning, he saw a text message.

 

**[22:10] Kise Ryouta**

 

_Kurokocchi~!_

_♡✧( ु•⌄• )_

_Can I steal you away for_

_a date tomorrow after school?_

 

Tetsuya stared at the screen, eyebrows furrowing up.

 

**[22:12] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_A date?_

 

**[22:13] Kise Ryouta**

 

_Of course~!  A_

_♥*♡+:｡._ _｡date_ _｡.｡:+♡*♥_ _~!_

_So that way we can be_

_alone together to confess_

_our unyielding love for_

_each other~!_

_( *¯ ³¯*)♡_

 

Tetsuya blinked at the message. Years spent with Kise allowed Tetsuya to learn the secret language that Kise always spoke in. No matter what people said about his textbook scores, Kise was people-smart. He was so smart he knew how to set up private meetings in the guise of a date in case someone read either of their texts. With how many times Kise’s cellphone had been stolen by overly zealous fans, Kise had devised a way to make sure no one could learn private information about the model.

 

**[22:15] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_A date sounds appropriate._

_I was wanting to have some alone_

_time with Kise-kun anyways._

_Would you like to meet_

_up at the usual place_

_or are you going to pick me up?_

 

**[22:17] Kise Ryouta**

 

_I’ll pick Kurokocchi up,_

_of course! What kind of_

_guy would I be if I didn’t_

_pick up my date?_

_(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)_

_I can’t wait to finally serenade_

_Kurokocchi with my innermost_

_thoughts and feelings! <3 _

_Go to bed, Kurokocchi._

_You aren’t feel well, right?_

 

Tetsuya let his head tilt down slightly as he stared expressionless at the phone screen. Kise wanted to have a heart to heart. Would he demand to know about Tetsuya? Would he want to know what was wrong with him? Tell him he shouldn’t play basketball anymore? Will he blabber to everyone?

 

_“Look at how pathetic Kurokocchi is, trying to face us when he knows how futile it is. Does he think he can be someone’s shadow? He’s barely existing as it is.”_

 

Tetsuya shook his head, ridding himself of the blackening thoughts. He exhaled and quickly typed out a message, locking his phone after.

 

**[22:25] KurokoTetsuya**

 

_I will see you tomorrow, then._

_Good night, Kise-kun._

 

Tetsuya nestled down and closed his eyes.

 

Kagami stared at his shadowed form, lips pursed in concern.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re okay?” Kagami asked as the two boarded the train, Kagami making sure no one could bump into Tetsuya.

 

“Yes. I may just have to walk a bit slower than normal,” Tetsuya commented, pressing a hand to his bandaged side. “It’s still a bit sore.” Kagami nodded, flashing a scowl as a school girl nearly backed into Tetsuya.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, moving away from the duo. Kagami shifted, blocking more of Tetsuya with his body, and frowned down at the teen.

 

“We’ll do some stretches at practice then,” Kagami decided. “Obviously nothing too extreme with you, though.” Tetsuya paused, shaking his head slowly.

 

“I have prior arrangements after school today. I’ll be sure to inform Coach. Thank you though.” Tetsuya gave a small, miniscule smile. Kagami huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Just be safe and text me when you get home, okay?”

 

“Is Kagami-kun my mother?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re skipping practice to hang out with Kise?” Kagami asked as he stared out the window, eyeing the crowd of girls swarming the front gates. He had caught a glimpse of yellow in the ground, instantly knowing what was going on.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya spoke as he packed up, glancing out the window. “I won’t be doing anything at practice anyways. At most, she’ll have me collect balls or clean them, so it won’t be anything lost.” Tetsuya hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder, wincing slightly at the dull sting of his back. “Thank you again for spending the weekend with me. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Kagami snorted, standing up with a stretch. “Why does that sound like a question? Of course you will.” Kagami’s nose scrunched up as he glanced once more out the window. “Be safe. If he tries anything weird, tell me.”

 

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow in question but nodded nonetheless, giving a brief bow in parting. He made it to the gates slowly but without incident, wondering if he was going to have to draw attention to himself to get Kise to notice him.

 

Of course, Kise had already spotted him exiting the building and had slipped from the girls, making his way over.

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise greeted in cheer, arms flung out wide to hug him. Tetsuya raised his arms up as a barrier, palms facing Kise.

 

“I’m hurt,” Tetsuya stated before Kise could make contact. Kise skidded to a halt, arms frozen in their spread position. “So please don’t hug me. It’ll hurt me more.” Kise’s golden eyes swept over him for any visible injuries as he frowned, lowering his arms.

 

“Is Kurokocchi alright?” Kise asked. Tetsuya nodded, rubbing at his back.

 

“Yes. Just sore,” Tetsuya briefly explained and Kise hummed, dissatisfied with the answer. Kise got on Tetsuya’s side, snatching the book bag off him. He hoisted it up onto his own shoulder, letting it bump against his own bag, and held his hand out for Tetsuya.

 

“Dates hold hands,” Kise coyly teased, eyes dangerously half-lidded. Tetsuya raised an unamused eyebrow before sweeping his eyes around them. Girls were continuing to snap pictures or giggle at Kise and boy were gawking or glaring at the model. Tetsuya shook his head, giving a small puff of breath.

 

“Kise-kun still has no sense of his surroundings,” Tetsuya bluntly spoke, beginning to walk away.

 

“Ah! Wait for me, Kurokocchi!” Kise chased after, easily falling into step with two long strides. Tetsuya shot a envious glare down at the model’s long legs before huffing. “Want to get some milkshakes or ice cream?” Tetsuya perked up at the mention of milkshakes, eyes visibly twinkling. Kise chuckled, slinging an arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder as they walked.

 

Kise had bought their milkshakes, inadvertently receiving a discount from the flirtatious cashier. Tetsuya hung in the background as Kise tried to pay in full, only to be waved away with batted eyelashes and a slipped piece of paper, containing a phone number. Tetsuya observed Kise’s strained expression, his pinched eyebrows as he thanked the woman and slipped the paper into his back pocket. When they’d received their milkshakes, the cashier had brushed her hand against Kise’s, electing a very plastic smile and a breathy ‘thank you’, leaving her face red.

 

As they’d left the restaurant with their sweets, Tetsuya brushed his hand against Kise’s, the one the cashier had touched. Kise looked down, tensing, as Tetsuya slowly linked their hands together, expression blank as he watched Kise from the side.

 

Kise hid a grimace as he shook their hands out, trying to be discreet as he wiped his hand on the back of his shirt. Tetsuya gave a apologetic thrum of his throat, sipping on his vanilla goodie. Kise looked abashed but Tetsuya just continued to drink his milkshake.

 

“Kise-kun doesn’t like physical contact until he initiates it,” Tetsuya commented matter-of-factly. “Not many people know that still, do they?” Kise’s shoulders slumped, his chocolate milkshake forgotten in his opposite hand.

 

“No,” Kise whispered as they walked, directing them towards the closest park. “It’s hard, ‘cause people always want to _touch_ me and I hate it. Kasamatsu-senpai is always doing something to touch me and I just...bleh!” Kise shuddered as he led Tetsuya into the park, down the paved path that led into the forest. “You guys were the only ones who knew I had to touch you first to be okay.”

 

Tetsuya nodded, understanding perfectly. Out of the Generation of Miracles, Tetsuya and Kise were probably the only ones who truly knew how much the other craved touch, for that connection with someone.

 

Though not many people knew, Tetsuya was actually a very tactile person, craving physical contact due to how he was raised. His mother, father, and grandmother had raised him with affection and comfort, spoiling him with hugs and kisses on any occasion. Tetsuya was raised by his parents that what he could not express with words, he expressed with touch. It was another form of speech for the Kuroko family. Sadly, many outside his family weren’t as inclined to sharing contact, so Tetsuya had learned over the years to close himself up and put himself at a distance.

 

Kise, as Tetsuya found out during their second year at Teiko, was similar to him but not. Kise was rather physical too, always hugging someone or putting a arm around their shoulder just bumping their shoulders together. Both of them wanted that connection, that moment to truly be on the same wavelength as someone in terms of friendship or otherwise. But as Tetsuya gew used to the touches of their blonde teammate, he noticed that Kise was always the one to initiate the contact. Tetsuya learned to pick up how when someone touched Kise without his knowing or permission, Kise would shut down or visibly show disgust.

 

Kise had explained, during a time Tetsuya brought it up, that due to the constant swarms of touchy fangirls, he’d grown sick when someone touched him without his expressed permission. Hence, he’d established the self-rule of triggering contact. That was his permission for them to touch him back, let him control just who was touching him and for how long. That way if he didn’t want hands on his shoulder, hugs around his waist, or arms clinging to him like chains, he could easily break away without any hurt feelings.

 

Tetsuya understood perfectly and had shared his own trouble, resulting in Kise forming the habit to hug or cling to Tetsuya whenever he could. They worked together, one being able to control how much he was in contact with another, and the other just basking in the warmth of someone interacting with him. It was a equal trade-off and made their teamwork work well on and off the court as a result.

 

They walked further into the trees, the path leading to a vine-covered gazebo. Kise held a hand out, looking comfortable as he waited for Tetsuya to make his choice. Tetsuya grasped the hand, feeling Kise’s pulse thrumming against his palm. Kise swung their hands like children, humming softly to himself as Tetsuya just soaked in the warmth the other was emitting.

 

Just from holding hands, Tetsuya could tell Kise was nervous. His heartbeat was going crazy, the veins of his hand pulsing. Sweatwas building between their linked fingers out of nerves. His fingertips were ice cold as well, and his grip was almost like a vice-grip. Tetsuya squeezed back just as hard, trying to communicate that he was just as nervous about their upcoming talk. Kise glanced back at him with a small, uncertain smile, and led Tetsuya over to the stone bench under the gazebo.

 

Kise dropped their hands to set their bags on the floor, plopping down on the bench. He patted the spot next to him, inviting and comforting as Tetsuya wavered. His stomach was doing flips, a cold solidifying in his chest as if ready to swallow him whole from the inside out. He could almost feel the vibrations of his pulsating heart beating against his ribcage, a cold sweat forming against the base of his neck. Tetsuya inhaled and sat down, shifting until his body was facing Kise.

 

Kise hummed, holding his hands out for Tetsuya. Tetsuya let their fingers intertwined, comfortable with the gesture. If it had been anyone else, Tetsuya would never make such a bold move, but Kise was different. Kise read off contact just as much as Tetsuya spoke with it, so it wasn’t awkward in the least.

 

“I want to apologize first,” Kise spoke up, his milkshake forgotten beside him. Tetsuya’s own had been sucked dry and tossed in the trash bin behind them, but now he wished he had something to occupy his mouth. At least then he wouldn’t be able to talk for a while. “I didn't mean to expose you like that.” Kise bowed his head, Tetsuya catching sight of the crown of his head.

 

“How did you even mistake the contacts?” Tetsuya asked calmly, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat. Kise looked up but kept his gaze pinned above Tetsuya’s shoulder.

 

“A careless mistake of me not paying attention,” Kise admitted. “How I have Midorimacchi’s contact named and the group chat named was too similar and in my haste, I accidentally clicked on the wrong one. It’s no excuse though.” Kise looked rightfully ashamed, avoiding looking Tetsuya in the eyes.

 

“No it isn’t,” Tetsuya agreed, breathing through his nose. It sounded too loud to his ears, when even the wind seemed to have died around the two. It was too silent, sitting under the gazebo, away from prying eyes. He could almost hear his heartbeat and swore he could almost hear Kise’s as well. His toes were tingling as numbness set into his limbs, that static-like feeling Tetsuya developed any time he had to confront someone. “There was no excuse to do that. I dislike that you were talking about me behind my back in the first place. How much does Midorima-san know?”

 

Kise winced and ducked his head, his shoulders hunched up. “I’m sorry. I had...noticed that you seemed sick and I wanted to ask Midorimacchi’s mom about it, ‘cause she’s a doctor. Midorimacchi doesn't know much. Only that you have muscle weakness.” Kise worried on his bottom lip, something Tetsuya knew meant that Kise was honestly agonizing over the entire thing. Kise prided himself on his skin and his looks, so to ruin one of his selling charms -his smile- meant he was eating himself up inside. Still, the sight of Kise regretting it didn’t stop Tetsuya’s breath from catching in his throat. Was his sickness that noticeable? Tetsuya recalled Akashi’s words but clamped down on them before the panic could bubble up.

 

But then again, it was Kise. Kise had the ability to copy people just by seeing them, so it didn’t seem surprising that he could pick up on something off with someone. Kise was a very observant person, especially to the people he knew and were close to.

 

“Had you wanted to ask me what was wrong?” Tetsuya asked, turning his gaze to their hands. Kise’s thumbs were rubbing circles along the back of his hands, a sign of comfort and to calm. Tetsuya’s hands had been trembling slightly in the loose grip, though he hadn’t noticed until then. Tetsuya was silently grateful for how easy it was for Kise to read him, to know what he wanted to say.

 

“Do I deserve to know?” Kise inquired instead, squeezing their hands. He leaned forward slightly, decreasing the distance a bit, as he stared Tetsuya directly in the eyes. “Kurokocchi doesn’t like to burden people with his troubles, even more so with those he loves. Did I lose my place in Kurokocchi’s heart?” Because while the two often teased each other on their one-sided friendship, it was two ways. Kise could cry up and down the entire prefecture that he was Tetsuya’s best friend, only to be denied saying it was all in his head, but at the end of the day, the two knew how much truth was in that denial.

 

They didn’t need to be verbal in their friendship. They knew where they stood to each other. They just didn’t need to broadcast it.

 

“Kise-kun hurt me,” Tetsuya admitted softly, eyelashes fluttering as he remembered the gaping hole that had nearly caved in his chest during that day, after the game with Meikou. “Kise-kun hurt me really bad.” He ducked his head, trying to hide from the intense gold gaze. “You all did.”

 

Kise’s eyebrows pinched up and he nodded slowly, silently. His hands unclasped from Tetsuya’s, fingers trailing up to ghost over the pulse in his wrists.

 

“I know,” Kise whispered back, his head tilting to the side to catch Tetsuya’s watering blue eyes. “And I know that no amount of apologies can erase what happened.” Kise didn’t say it was a mistake. Kise didn’t say he regretted it. Tetsuya knew this, knew that Kise was being completely open to him, and he silently appreciated it. Even if it made that hole in his heart tear open just a bit more.

 

“I don’t expect Kurokocchi to trust me again,” Kise murmured, lifting a hand. He tangled his fingers through blue locks along the back of Tetsuya’s head, drawing Tetsuya to press his forehead against his chest. He kept his hand there, stroking his fingers through the soft locks. “I don’t expect Kurokocchi to even tell me anything about what’s going on with him.” Tetsuya sniffled, trying to keep his tears in. Kise moved his other hand, winding his arm around Tetsuya’s shoulders.

 

“I know our bridge was burned at Teiko, no matter what anyone else says,” Kise continued, because really, despite their civil conversations and Kise’s continued touches, they had been reduced to nothing but associates. “But I’d like to try and rebuild our friendship.”

 

“Is Kise-kun only saying this because I’m sick?” Tetsuya whispered, voice cracking and wet. That was it, the admission to Kise’s concerns and doubts. Kise closed his eyes, eyebrows pinching up higher as his eyes burned. Despite having his evidence, or at least what little he could call evidence, hearing the confirmation made his heart twinge.

 

“No.” Kise’s voice was wet, barely audible. He cleared his throat, trying again. “No. Kurokocchi disappeared and I knew we wouldn’t be the same. Then I heard you’d gone to Seirin and it was so close to Kaijou that I just had to see you. I never wanted to stop being friends with Kurokocchi. It was my own fault we ended up falling away from each other.” Kise tightened his grip, lowering his face until it was pressed up to the top of Tetsuya’s head. “Kurokocchi was my best friend. I may not have been yours, but you were mine.” Because in their group, Aomine always came first, then Kise. Kise knew this, everyone knew this, but it still hurt to acknowledge aloud.

 

Tetsuya clung to the back of Kise’s blazer, trying to breath in without his throat constricting.

 

“Kurokocchi never has to feel obligated to say anything. I don’t deserve to know anything, because I haven’t proven myself to be trusted with such information,” Kise rested his chin on Tetsuya’s head, staring off into the distance as a tear slipped down his cheek. Another one followed, dripping down into blue strands.

 

“Kise-kun has changed,” Tetsuya mumbled, burrowing his face into the grey jacket. “Kise-kun is warmer.” Kise gave a wary smile, slowly untangling himself from Tetsuya. Kise used his sleeve to wipe at the trails of tears along Tetsuya’s flushed cheeks, eyes dark.

 

“I just wished that warmth had come sooner, y’know? Can-” Kise licked his lips, unbothered by the tears continuing to trickle down his cheeks- “can I just ask one question?” Tetsuya sniffled and nodded, scrubbing at his face.

 

“Is...is Kurokocchi dying?” Kise’s voice sounded so broken, so fearful, as he uttered that single question. “I-I just want to know if you’re dying and not telling anyone.” Tetsuya lowered his hands, trying to blink his eyes dry.

 

“Everyone dies someday,” Tetsuya began but then quirked his lips up, “but my death is going to be of old age. I’m not dying, Kise-kun. It’s nothing that serious. I’m not dying.” Even though sometimes he felt like he was. Even though sometimes Tetsuya feared he was, when his kidneys throbbed liquid fire or his muscles refused to cooperate. Even when sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night to hear his mother softly sobbing, worried over his condition.

 

Kise breathed out a sigh of relief and all the tension seemed to seep out of him. He opened his arms up again and Tetsuya wrapped his own arms around Kise, gently nestling into him with a hug.

 

“As long as Kurokocchi lives a full life,” Kise breathed against his shoulder, “then I can be happy.” They pulled away and Kise finally wiped at his cheeks, sniffling as he gave a weak laugh.

 

“Akashicchi called me. I ignored him,” Kise revealed. Tetsuya stilled, eyes wide. None of them ever ignored a phone call from Akashi. Not even Aomine. Tetsuya looked at Kise, awed. “He was going to question me about you and that wasn’t my place to say anything.”

 

Something thick and hot boiled in the pit of Tetsuya’s stomach as he listened to Kise. The gaping hole in his heart shrunk back against the heat and Tetsuya gave a very soft laugh. Kise looked at him in awe, unfamiliar with the sound.

 

“Kise-kun doesn’t need to worry about rebuilding any bridges,” Tetsuya decided to say as he shared a small smile with Kise. Kise just stared, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. “The bridge was never fully burned down. We can reconstruct it.”

 

Big, fat, ugly tears spilled down Kise’s cheeks and he burst into loud, obnoxiously high-pitched wails, curling into himself. Tetsuya jolted as Kise hid his face in his arms.

 

Kise was one of those people who cried like a work of art but sounded like a busted siren.  

 

“Kurokocchi is too nice to me!” Kise sobbed, groping blindly for Tetsuya’s hand. Tetsuya linked their hands and Kise nearly cut his circulation off in his fingers with his grip. “Thank you.”

 

“We still have a lot to work on,” Tetsuya reminded and Kise nodded, sniffling as he lifted his face up to beam at him. “But it’s a good start.”

 

The two sat there for a while, Tetsuya just silently rubbing circles with his thumb while Kise tried to collect himself. Once Kise had wiped away the visible remnants of his tears, he’d tossed his melted milkshake away and had held his hand out for Tetsuya.

 

“Can...can I walk you home?” Kise asked, uncertain and hesitant as Tetsuya intertwined their hands. Tetsuya’s fingers were throbbing from the additional heat of Kise’s. But it made him smile. There was no coldness. No numbness.

 

Just endless warmth.

 

“I would like that very much,” Tetsuya decided and Kise exhaled in relief. They walked out of the park together, only dropping hands when they’d gotten past the exit. The ride home on the train was silent, the two just taking in the change to their friendship.

 

Tetsuya’s heart swelled as he thought that. Friendship. Maybe there was hope yet for the Generation of Miracles. Kise bumped their arms and smiled happily at him.

 

The hole in his heart stitched up a few seams, shrinking just the tiniest more as Tetsuya leaned against Kise at the invitation.

 

It was weird, to reveal where he lived to Kise. But Kise just gave him a quick hug before leaving, keeping their goodbyes short. Tetsuya watched him disappear before slipping into his house.

 

After his bath and small dinner, Tetsuya flipped open his cellphone.

 

**[20:15] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_I would like to talk to you after your_

_game against Touou. Is that alright?_

 

**[20:30] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_Yes. I would also like to talk to you._

_I will text you when I have a time available._

 

**[20:31] Midorima Shintarou**

  
_Thank you._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think I'm not going to make fan art of that Karma's A Bitch meme. I will. Watch me. 
> 
> So if you've noticed on the tags, Kagami is ready to fight everyone and anyone who fucks with Kuroko now lol he is ultimate grandma friend, okay? okay. Thank you.
> 
> Head canon that Kise and Kuroko are very tactile people, just for their own reasons. Kiss initiates contact to keep control of a situation after too many uncomfortable calls with fans and what Kuroko can't get across with words, he does with touch. I mean, Kise is canonly touchy-feely. It works. LOL
> 
> The autoimmune diseases that Kagami's mother has does cause mass bruising. Due to her condition, she is on blood thinners for her blood clots. That causes bruises to be formed easily. lmao I'm basing Ilya off my own mom so seriously, a single poke can cause a fucking baseball sized bruise depending on how hard you poke. THERE IS NO ABUSE. THERE IS NO CHARACTER DEATH.THE ONLY ASSHOLE PARENT IN THIS SERIES IS AKASHI'S DAD. Okay thanks
> 
> Kise's gonna have to work for answers but at least his biggest concern is answered so he can be patient. Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate the love and support I'm getting for this story. Seriously, it means a lot to me! <3


	9. 9th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new Seirin members are introduced, Midorima is slowly being cemented as Mom(TM), and Kagami is ready to throw down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI~! Wow, I'm actually updating in the daytime instead of the middle of the night lmao. Sorry it took so long! I ended up getting sick, got an infection, and spent almost six days in bed fighting a fever. I'm all good though now! Still exhausted and the occasional bout of nausea but medicine is my best friend. 
> 
> I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter but I'm...semi-content with how it turned out. Honestly more so looking forward to next chapter but that's just me. LOL
> 
> As usual, thank you everyone who's reading this story! A huge hug and lots of love for my beautiful readers who are enjoying this story! I appreciate every kudo, bookmark, and review! <3 <3 <3
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Swear words, mentions of depression, mentions of unintentional self-harm, unhealthy emotional care, Akashi. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They were walking home, Tetsuya listening as Kagami chattered about his newest phone call with his parents, when they heard it. A faint whimper, weak and pained, as it sounded from the end of the alley they were passing. Tetsuya stopped immediately, hearing the faint cry again. 

 

“Wait here,” Tetsuya instructed as he left Kagami’s side, leaving down the alley for the source of the sound. 

 

“H-hey! Kuroko! Don’t leave- what is _THAT_?!” Kagami gave a manly shriek as he recoiled, seeing Tetsuya reemerge with a cardboard box. Nestled under a sky blue blanket was a tiny husky like puppy, blank blue eyes staring up at Kagami as a pink tongue hung out of its mouth. 

 

“A box,” Tetsuya answered as the puppy barked in agreement, pacing the box. “Oh, and a dog.” Kagami’s eyebrow twitched, looking ready to pull at his cheeks, only to shrink back when the dog barked again. 

 

“I can see that, dumbass! I’m asking why you have a d-d-dog!” Kagami skirted away from the animal, eyeing it as it it was going to leap out of the box and hunt him down. Tetsuya raised an eyebrow, giving a sneeze as the dog barked again. 

 

“He’s homeless,” Tetsuya commented and looked down at the dog. Another sneeze escaped him and he smiled softly at the pup. “I’m taking him home.”

 

“Hey! Don’t just-uhg!” Kagami groaned, ruffling at his hair as Tetsuya turned on his heel, beginning to walk away. “Where are you going?” 

 

“To get some dog food,” Tetsuya responded with a blink and Kagami swore the dog blinked with him. Kagami shuddered and kept a distance as he began to follow the two, grumbling. 

 

“Kagami-kun is scared of dogs?” Tetsuya asked, looking back at his friend tailing them. Kagami’s cheeks flushed red as he glanced nervously at the dog. 

 

“So what? It’s a reasonable fear,” he gritted out. 

 

Tetsuya nodded, humming thoughtfully. “What should we name him?” He sniffled, his nose a rosy red.

 

“Name? Why should I name that _thing_?” Kagami blanched, glaring at the dog as it peeked its head out of the box. “Ugh, I dunno, how about-” Kagami stared at the dog again- “Tetsuya Number 2.” 

 

“...Kagami-kun is terrible at names.” How he had said it, it was almost as if he was pitying any name Kagami had ever given any stuffed animal during his childhood. Kagami flushed further. Tetsuya’s blank expression was pulled into a remorseful expression.

 

“Shut up! I mean, look at him! He’s a dog version of you!” Kagami waved his arms towards the dog. “You can’t deny that!” Tetsuya looked down at the animal in the box, tilting his head to the side. The dog copied him, both just staring at each other in consideration. 

 

“Nigou?” Tetsuya asked and the dubbed Nigou barked in confirmation. Tetsuya smiled and nodded, the dog circling before plopping down. “Maybe I was wrong about Kagami-kun.” Kagami grumbled, peering as the dog began to snooze. He suppressed another shiver as a single blue eye cracked open and peered at him. 

 

“Freakin’ dogs…” Kagami muttered as Tetsuya sneezed again.

 

* * *

 

 

Shuutoku lost, though Tetsuya wasn’t really surprised. As he hid in the shadows, watching the match between Shuutoku and Touou, he knew that it was going to be a one-sided match. While both schools were greatly skilled, Touou seemed to just be completely filled with talented beasts, even if Aomine himself wasn’t on the court. Add to the fact that Midorima had been benched until Aomine had shown up just showed the difference in power. 

 

Tetsuya clenched his hands into fists as he saw Aomine appear before the end of the first quarter, looking laid-back and uncaring to the match. 

 

After that, it had been nothing more than child’s play, Touou decimating the scores as Midorima’s three-pointers were continuously knocked out of the air time and time again by Aomine. 

 

Tetsuya knew the blue haired teen wasn’t even trying either, which caused something hot and black to fill his lungs. This wasn’t his old partner, his old Light. This wasn’t his old friend, whose smile almost seemed to blind Tetsuya on the best of days. No, this was a shade of his Light, a bodiless hunger for challenge. 

 

It made Tetsuya sick. 

 

Tetsuya waited until both teams had finished changing, waiting outside the locker rooms. Not that anyone noticed him pressed against the wall. Or so he thought. 

 

“Tetsu-kun!” A warm body slammed into him and Tetsuya’s legs nearly buckled at the sudden weight. 

 

“Momoi-san,” Tetsuya greeted as he saw Touou’s team walking away from them. Momoi must have sensed him-  it was the only explanation for her continued knowledge of where he was at all times. Her ‘Tetsu-kun’ senses as the others used to tease.

 

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi just continued to squeal, hugging tightly to Tetsuya. Aomine seemed to notice her absence and turned, catching sight of Tetsuya. His eyes widened. 

 

“Tetsu!” It was a growl, but something in his eyes seemed to lighten at the sight of the shadow. “What are you doing here? Come to watch Midorima get his ass kicked?” 

 

“Tetsu-kun, is your fever better?” Momoi questioned over Aomine, moving to inspect Tetsuya. Her eyes narrowed, a frown tugging on her lips. “Hey, Tetsu-kun…”

 

“I’m fine, thank you,” Tetsuya spoke as he pulled himself away from Momoi. “Thank you for your concern.” Aomine shoved Momoi out of the way, planting his hand on Tetsuya’s hair in a caging motion. Tetsuya jolted backwards, trying to escape the tight grip on his head. Aomine rustled the blue locks, something fleeting in his eyes before Tetsuya could distinguish it. 

 

“Aomine-kun, please-”

 

“Satsuki, stop crowding him! I’m talking to him! What’s with your current Light anyways, Tetsu? He’s a complete asshole and he’s holding you-”

 

“Forgive me for making you wait so long,” Midorima cut in, walking over to them, his narrowed eyes taking in how Aomine seemed to be keeping Tetsuya in place. Takao was trailing after him, eyes sharp as he observed Momoi and Aomine. “Are you ready Kuroko?” Tetsuya knocked the hand off his head and nodded, moving over to them.

 

“The fuck you doing with Midorima?” Aomine asked, sneering at the teen. Midorima pushed his glasses up, sniffling disdainfully at Aomine’s attitude. “Licking each other’s loser wounds?” 

 

“We had a scheduled meeting,” Midorima spoke icily, turning away from them. “So if you’ll excuse us.” Takao threw a arm around Tetsuya’s shoulders, tugging him away. 

 

“Bye bye!” Takao cheerfully called out, eyes still sharp as his smile fell, glaring at Aomine. Aomine seethed, shoulders hunching up. 

 

“Aomine-kun…” Momoi gripped onto Aomine’s jersey, frowning. “Tetsu-kun looked sickly.” Aomine raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to her.

 

“He had a fever,” Aomine spoke and Momoi shook her head rapidly, eyebrows pinching up. 

 

“No, I don’t think he did,” Momoi spoke with finality and Aomine’s eyes widened slightly. 

 

“What, he’s lying to us?” Aomine growled out, teeth baring as he thought of Tetsuya lying to their faces. Momoi didn’t answer, just staring at their retreating backs. She thought of the dark circles under Tetsuya’s eyes, the bone-deep exhaustion he seemed to ooze. Momoi bit at her lower lip.

 

_ Tetsu-kun… _ Momoi thought silently to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Takao-kun, would you please let go of me?” Tetsuya asked as the three left the building, Midorima squeezing on his lucky item of the day - a stress ball figurine. Takao dropped his arm and shoved his hands into his pockets, lips thinned into a line.

 

“Shin-chan, I’ll call you tonight! Bye bye Kuroko-kun~!” Takao bidded and pivoted, walking away from the two without another word. Midorima heaved a sigh, glaring at the retreating figure.

 

“Midorima-kun has found a good friend,” Tetsuya commented as he took Takao’s spot beside Midorima. The tips of Midorima’s ears went red as he sputtered, nearly squeezing the eyes off his stress figurine. 

 

“Please! We are not f-friends!” Midorima looked pointedly away and Tetsuya hid a smile, nudging Midorima’s arm with his elbow. 

 

“Are you alright?” Tetsuya whispered and Midorima scowled, his eyes squinting up. The two walked across the street, Tetsuya trusting Midorima to lead them to a secluded area. 

 

“Oha-Asa’s forecast was less than favorable,” Midorima sniffed. “Aomine is still a brute as ever, however.” Tetsuya nodded, knowing Midorima was correct. Then again, the only one Midorima ever truly seem to get along with was Akashi and well…

 

“We’ll be the one to defeat Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya declared, tilting his head back thoughtfully. “Otherwise Kagami-kun might start a fist fight with Aomine-kun.” Midorima raised an eyebrow, giving a soft snort.

 

“Your current Light does seem a little hotheaded. Even Aomine knew to hold back when it came to physically fighting.” Tetsuya nodded solemnly, looking grave.

 

“Kagami-kun was raised in America. He said more often than not heated games ended in fights so it’s become a natural instinct.” Midorima snorted louder at that, imaging the teen engaged in heated fights. He shook his head. 

 

“Where you find these people, I do not know,” Midorima mused and Tetsuya gave his own soft snort. “Kise messaged me to tell me you two came to a understanding.” Tetsuya nodded once, nearly missing his step as the concrete suddenly dropped a good inch in the ground. He stumbled, Midorima steadying him without looking. 

 

“Kise-kun and I talked, yes. He isn’t expecting anything to come from us renewing our friendship and I won’t make empty promises,” Tetsuya explained, eyeing Midorima from the side. “Is Midorima-kun the same?” 

 

Midorima looked ahead, tugging Tetsuya out of the way of two girls more interested in their phone than what was in front of them, and pushed his glasses up. 

 

“You don’t owe me anything. I was in the wrong for sneaking behind your back. It’s none of my business,” Midorima spoke as he turned down a street, Tetsuya on his heels. “But...I would be lying if I didn’t want to know how I could help you.” 

 

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow, eyes widening a fraction. “You make it sound as if you don’t care to know what’s wrong with me.” Tetsuya stretched his legs out to keep pace with the taller teen, who slowed his steps when he noticed.

 

“Knowing what you’ve been diagnosed with won’t instantly cure you,” Midorima sniffed, looking up at the sky. “But if I knew how to help you deal with your illness, then I can help lessen your suffering.” Tetsuya hummed in thought as they waited to cross the street.

 

“Midorima-kun still wants to be a doctor?” Tetsuya asked, rocking back on his heels. Midorima nodded sternly.

 

“Of course,” Midorima spoke and puffed his chest out in pride. “I’m currently working to make sure my grades are acceptable for the college of my choice. It is a very competitive field.” Tetsuya knew. He remembered days spent at Teiko in the library, hiding from Momoi or Aomine when he was just too socially drained. Midorima would somehow always end up at his table, medicals books stacked at his elbow as he flipped through the pages. 

 

How Midorima would start, and stop for nothing short of the late bell, about the recent surgery his father performed or the recent outbreak of virus that the hospital was working hard to spread the vaccine for. His eyes would shine brightly, sparkling in pride and admiration for the jobs his parents had, for their duties, and Tetsuya would politely sit there and soak it up. People didn’t like to listen to Midorima, either because he talked about his lucky items or his parents. But Tetsuya loved it, to listen to the passion seeping from his voice. It always warmed him in a way that was indescribable. 

 

“You didn’t mean any harm,” Tetsuya whispered as Midorima took another corner, his blue eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The area was becoming increasingly unfamiliar and he was growing nervous. Where was Midorima leading them?

 

Until Midorima stopped outside of a small yakitori shop. It looked rundown, with the wooden panels decaying. The lanterns were flickering ominously, the streamers and banners barely hanging onto the hooks by threads. Tetsuya stared, wondering if the place was closed. 

 

Midorima slid the door open carefully and Tetsuya was hit with the aroma of grilled meat. Tetsuya’s mouth instantly started watering as his eyes bounced around the bright and surprisingly welcoming interior. 

 

“It’s Shintarou! You and your friend today? Getting the usual?” The elderly man behind the bar counter called, waving cheerfully. 

 

“Hello Yaki-san. Yes please and two waters,” Midorima requested and led Tetsuya through the empty tables to the back corner, settling down. Tetsuya sat across from him and blinked.

 

“You must come here often,” Tetsuya observed as a woman came over, setting down two waters and a tea kettle. She winked and walked back to the kitchen area, leaving them alone.

 

“We came during a weekend, my family and I,” Midorima explained. “Yaki-san’s wife had a heart attack and my parents kept her stable until the ambulance came. The paramedics said that if it hadn’t been for them, she would have died before the ambulance reached the shop.” Midorima looked both proud and embarrassed as Tetsuya’s eyes widened. 

 

“That’s amazing,” Tetsuya breathed out. “Midorima-sensei and your father are amazing people.” Midorima flushed and took a gulp of his water, trying to cool his heating face. 

 

“So,” Midorima’s tone was terse as he set his water down with more force than he’d intended. “I would like to formally apologize for the unnecessary drama we’ve caused you with our thoughtlessness. It wasn’t our place to be discussing your personal life behind your back, and for that, I am sorry.” Midorima bowed low, looking tense and uncomfortable. 

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya spoke, taking a sip of his water. He didn’t need to say anything else. He didn’t have anything else left to say. Midorima and Kise knew what they did wrong - they were probably the most socially competent in the group, aside from Akashi. Akashi was a completely separate matter, not even needing to be grouped with the rest of them. 

 

“You do not need to share with us what is wrong with you, but I would like to know if there is anything I can do to help you.” Midorima fell silent as the woman came back, setting down four plates. She bowed and left and Midorima handed off a few sticks to Tetsuya. Tetsuya looked at the beef, chicken, and pork skewers and thanked the teen. “I...despite our shortcomings, I did see you as a friend, Kuroko.” 

 

Tetsuya paused in taking a bite of his pork, staring straight at Midorima. Midorima coughed, taking another gulp of his water. Around them, the sounds of meat sizzling and metal hitting metal filled their silence.

 

“It...it scares me to think that I’m trying to go into the medical field but can’t even do anything to help someone close to me,” Midorima shifted in his seat, blowing out hot air as he tapped his finger against the wooden table. 

 

“This is guilt then?” Tetsuya asked calmly and Midorima flinched, shaking his head. He squeezed his lucky item, tilting his head down as if shame was pushing it down.

 

“No,” Midorima swallowed and inhaled, “it’s me being concerned for someone I cared -  _ care _ about.” The two stared at each other in silence for a while, the steam slowly disappearing from the meats and little trails of condensation staining the table. 

 

“Midorima-kun has changed as well,” Tetsuya muttered softly, looking down at his food. “He’s grown warm as well.” Midorima flushed and squeezed his lucky item viciously.

 

“Y-you still talk bluntly too,” Midorima stammered out. Tetsuya didn’t react, instead picking at his meat. “Even if I have changed, that-that doesn’t mean that I’m deserving of an explanation.”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Tetsuya agreed and bit into his food, humming at the savory beef. “Even if you did deserve one, do you really think I’d just open up and give it to you anyways?” Midorima shook his head, taking a bite of his own food. 

 

“No one deserves anything when it comes to someone else’s health, unless the person in question gives expressed permission for you to know,” Midorima stated as he poured the two tea, handing a cup to Tetsuya. “I just know you are sick, you are a patient of my mother’s, and that I want to help you not suffer as much.” 

 

“And how do you know I’m suffering?” Tetsuya asked softly, blue eyes peering up behind long bangs. Midorima fought the urge to tug on the bangs - the blue hair was too long. Honestly, everyone’s hair was growing and none of them seemed incline to keep it nice and orderly, unlike himself. It secretly irked Midorima, because it reminded him of Haizaki, who’s rowdy appearance mirrored his personality. Midorima didn’t want anyone he was associated with turning into a second Haizaki -that would have been a nightmare.  

 

“Well, from what I do know, you have muscle weakness. Muscle weakness can cause fatigue. Fatigue can cause joint pain, which is hard to remedy without pain medicine or baths or pain patches. Along with your muscle weakness, it seems you’ve been suffering from sleep issues if those bags are anything to go by.” Tetsuya raised a hand to his eye, tracing the dark circle. His lips were twitching at the corners the more Midorima talked. “Insomnia or sleeping issues can cause mood swings or irritability. It can also cause-”

 

Tetsuya snorted, bending over his food as he tried to stifle a giggle. Midorima stopped mid sentence, staring at the rare display of outward emotions. Tetsuya calmed himself, wiping his watering eyes with his hand.

 

“Midorima-kun would make a wonderful doctor,” Tetsuya commented, tone light. Midorima sputtered. “...I...will be honest with you. I did not wish for anyone to know about me. Even Seirin.” 

 

“They’re your team. Your coach  _ has  _ to know if you have any medical conditions,” Midorima instantly pointed out, eyebrows raised. “You were going to try and keep it a secret from  _ everyone _ ?” 

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya confirmed and took another sip of his water. He eyed the tea with disinterest. “It is...personal.” 

 

“And you aren’t a personal person,” Midorima agreed, nodding to himself. Everyone knew that. Hell, Momoi had been the only one who’d ever gone to his house, and that was due to his absence. “You don’t like to share your issues with others.” Tetsuya’s lips quirked up. 

 

“No, I do not. They are my problems. Why should everyone else be bothered with them?” Tetsuya tilted his head to the side as he stared down at his plate. He’d barely been able to eat one skewer. “But...thank you for your concern.” 

 

Midorima pursed his lips but nodded, huffing. “You were my friend, of course I’d be concerned.” Tetsuya’s smile shrunk slightly and he looked up, meeting eye contact.

 

“Midorima-kun was my friend as well,” Tetsuya began, fidgeting with his fingers. “As I told Kise-kun, you hurt me. You all did. I-I can’t forgive you easily for that, especially since you hold no remorse for your ill behavior towards those you play against.” Tetsuya lowered his gaze, closing his eyes. “But Midorima-kun has changed. I believe I can change as well, if only how I see you. I’ve been stuck with the image of your past, and not the current you.” 

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima tried to cut in, only to fall silent as Tetsuya raised a hand, silencing him. 

 

“It will take a while, but I believe that one day, I can forgive Midorima-kun,” Tetsuya exhaled, straightening his back. “Until then, please be patient with me and respect my wish to keep my business to myself.” Midorima nodded, setting his empty wooden sticks down. He curled his lip up at the untouched food on Tetsuya’s side of the table. 

 

“May I just ask two questions?” Midorima requested, stacking up their empty dishes. Tetsuya pushed his untouched food to Midorima, who politely thanked him and chewed slowly. 

 

“Go ahead,” Tetsuya gestured with his hand for Midorima to speak and Midorima took another gulp of his water. 

 

“Are you dying?” Midorima questioned and Tetsuya’s lips quirked up slightly. 

 

“Do I like that bad? Kise-kun asked the same thing,” Tetsuya joked, touching a hand to his cheek. “I’m not.” Midorima breathed out a puff of hot air, relief sagging his shoulders. The two sat in silence, Tetsuya patiently waiting for Midorima to speak, and Midorima gathering his thoughts. Finally, Midorima opened his mouth.

 

“Why?” Despite the previous question, Tetsuya instantly knew just what Midorima was asking. Tetsuya splayed his hands on the table top, looking at his red nail beds. Leave it to Midorima to question his goals, his motivation. 

 

“Because despite being a private person,” Tetsuya spoke slowly, carefully, hesitant to pick his wording, “I cannot ignore my friends’ business when they are suffering.” Midorima stared at him silently for a while, watching Tetsuya sip on his water once more. 

 

“Are we that bad?” Midorima questioned, his voice barely audible. Tetsuya looked him straight in the eye, emotionless.

 

“You all are suffering more than I am,” Tetsuya revealed. Midorima swallowed once, nodded, and called for their check. 

 

As they left the building, Midorima offered to walk Tetsuya home. Tetsuya, unfamiliar with the area, nodded. The two walked in silence for a moment, Midorima squeezing his lucky item in a almost mindless motion while Tetsuya kicked at rocks in his path. 

 

“Did you ask your mother about me?” Tetsuya asked finally as the street lights flickered on above them. 

 

“Yes,” Midorima sniffed and pushed his glasses up. “But she told me to ask you and hope for an answer.” Tetsuya bobbed his head once and kicked another rock further up their path. 

 

“Would you like to see a picture of my dog?” Tetsuya asked, fishing his phone out. Midorima’s eyebrows rose, his mouth opening and closing. 

 

“You have a dog?” Midorima asked as Tetsuya handed the phone over. He stared at the cute image of the puppy on it’s back, stomach exposed. “They’re cute. Wait, aren’t you allergic?” Midorima recalled them talking about it once, spurred from Momoi revealing she hated frogs.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya confirmed. “But my parents agreed anyways. Nigou is just too cute, isn’t he? He’s a pomeranian husky mix.” Tetsuya smiled softly at the phone while Midorima’s eye twitched.

 

“Nigou? Who decided that name?” Midorima questioned as Tetsuya slid his phone back into his pocket. 

 

“Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya explained, eyes brightening. “He was with me when we found Nigou.” Midorima observed him, humming. 

 

“You and that Kagami is close, I take it?” Midorima asked and Tetsuya tilted his head back, considering his answer. Were they close? Kagami reminded Tetsuya constantly of his own grandmother, kind and caring but vicious when he needed to be. He was like the sun, burning brightly and constantly warm but kept himself at a distance so he didn’t burn those who got to close. Tetsuya orbited Kagami, waiting for him to be considered close enough to be let in, because Kagami craved the cold shadows just as much as Tetsuya craved the scorching sun.

 

But did that mean they were close?

 

“I consider him my best friend,” Tetsuya answered finally, blank eyes moving to peer at Midorima. “He’s been brightening up my life lately.” Midorima nodded in understanding. 

 

“Takao-kun seems friendly enough with Midorima-kun,” Tetsuya commented. Midorima scowled, his figurine whining when Midorima squeezed it tightly.

 

“He was a pest at first,” Midorima admitted. “He’s worse than a clinging leech. But now our sisters are friends through us and somehow that means we’re constantly spending time together at each others house when they have play dates.” Tetsuya snorted softly. 

 

“You won’t be able to get rid of him,” Tetsuya laughed lightly. “Midorima attracts the best people, though.” Midorima raised an eyebrow at that and the two fell into a content silence. Somehow, Midorima felt that something between them had changed from how it had been 10 minutes ago.

 

“Ask her again,” Tetsuya finally spoke as they got to the bus station, Tetsuya stopping a little ways before the stop. The bus was coming up the road, headlights flashing as it grew closer. “And tell her you received expressed permission from me to know.” Midorima’s eyes widened as the bus came to a stop, the doors opening.

 

“Kuroko-!” Midorima jolted as Tetsuya turned, walking towards the bus. 

 

“Midorima-kun is going to be a amazing doctor,” Tetsuya spoke as he stepped onto the bus. “Might as well practice with me.” The doors closed, leaving Midorima to stare after the bus as it drove away. 

 

Midorima blinked away the heated moisture forming in his eyes and turned, leaving for the direction of his house. He dug through his pockets, pulling his phone out. He pressed a button, pulling it up to his ear.

 

“Takao? It’s - I’m  _ not  _ crying! Why did I even call you?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kuroko!” It was Tsuchida, waving his arms widely as Tetsuya came walking towards them. He was dressed in his plain T-shirt and shorts, ready to help Riko for the day since he still couldn’t do anything strenuous for another week. Nigou was settled contently on his head, giving little whines when people yelled too loud. “You never told us you had a girlfriend! Why - what is that on your head? Is that a dog?”

 

“Excuse me?” Tetsuya blinked just as Kagami dropped his water bottle, stuttering. Riko’s head snapped up, gaze zeroing on Nigou. She gave a loud squeal, cutting across the gym in the blink of an eye.

 

“Hello you cutie~!” Riko squealed as she snatched Nigou off Tetsuya’s head, twirling the puppy around. “Oh my god where did you come from?” Tetsuya watched, smiling, while everyone switched their attention between the two.

 

“W-what?! G-girlfriend?! This guy?” Kagami hollered, gesturing wildly to Tetsuya. “How could he have a girlfriend?” Tetsuya frowned, raising a fist at Kagami.

 

“Why does that sound like a insult?” Tetsuya questioned, Riko snorting as she saddled up beside him, Nigou nestled in her arms. “I do not have a girlfriend. I am single, thank you.” The gym was filled with confused whines as Kagami looked visibly less tense. Riko gave another snort, scratching at Nigou’s ear. 

 

“Idiots! I told you, that Momoi girl was lying,” Riko huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in pride. Kagami looked confusingly down at the ground, expression pinched as he rubbed at his chest. “So, what’s his name?”

 

“You met Momoi-san?” Tetsuya asked, sounding shocked. When had they met? Riko gave a growl at the reminder and nodded. “Ah, Kagami-kun named him Nigou. Doesn’t it fit?”

 

“She came to one of our morning practices, looking for you. I made sure she understood where I stood with people interrupting our training,” Riko smiled sweetly. “Nigou? Ah, I can see the resemblance!” The rest leaned closer, squinting as they stared between the dog to their phantom player. 

 

“She’s right!” Izuki howled in laughter, slapping his legs as Riko handed Nigou back to Tetsuya. 

 

“Kagami-kun, why are you so far away?” Koganei called as he saw Kagami scooting away from Nigou.

 

“I-I don’t like dogs!” Kagami stuttered as Nigou barked at him. He gave a squeak and Tetsuya shushed him, turning Nigou away from Kagami. “Why is he here anyways?” 

 

“My mother dropped him off after school,” Tetsuya explained, giving a sneeze. Riko raised an eyebrow at the sneeze. “Said he was whining and looking pitiful at the door.” A few of the members ‘aw’ed at that while Kagami gave a pinched expression. “If Kagami-kun is uncomfortable, I will make sure he stays home.” 

 

“It’s...fine. Just please keep him away from me,” Kagami gritted out. Tetsuya gave a small, thankful smile, and nodded. He sneezed again.

 

Behind then, the freshmen trio trampled in, Fukuda hauling Furihata in by his collar.

 

“GUYS! Furihata-kun can speed talk!” Fukuda announced, instantly stealing the attention. “Like, really fast too!” A pause. “Is that a dog?”

 

“That’s old news! Like what?” It was Koganei who’d asked, curious and bright as he bounced over, Mitobe behind him. Furihata flushed, stammering out as he shifted in place.

 

“I can perfectly recite Jugemu,” Furihata muttered, the team freezing. Kagami looked around curiously as they just stared at the first year. 

 

“Do it,” Hyuuga whispered gravely, leaning forward. “Do it, do it, do it, do-”

 

“Stop that!” Riko hissed, elbowing Hyuuga in the side, Her eyes sparkled though as she leaned in as well, eager to hear it. “But seriously, let’s hear it!” Furihata flushed brighter and tried to hide his face, only to squeak as Kawahara smacked him on the back. 

 

“What is going on?” Kagami whispered to Tetsuya, who shrugged his shoulders. He leaned up, holding his hand over his mouth as he whispered back. Kagami was stiff as Nigou was brought closer to him, but tried to keep his trembles under control.

 

“Furihata-kun is about to be the center of attention,” Tetsuya smiled and Kagami just nodded tersely. Tetsuya seemed to remember himself and put distance between them, apologizing as he maneuvered Nigou away from the teen. 

 

“You can do this, Furihata-kun!” Kawahara cheered. Furihata sucked in a breath and exhaled.

 

“ Jugemu Jugemu Gokō-no surikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro Yaburakōji-no burakōji Paipopaipo Paipo-no-shūringan Shūringan-no Gūrindai Gūrindai-no Ponpokopī-no Ponpokonā-no Chōkyūmei-no Chōsuke,” Furihata breathed out, the team gawking at him. 

 

“OH SHIT!” Kagami howled. “Dude! That’s-that’s ridiculous! That was awesome! You’d put Eminem to shame!” Kagami bounded over, smacking him hard on the back. Furihata wheezed trying to dodge Kagami’s hits. “What was that, a rap? That had to be faster than Rap God!”

 

“It’s a poem. That was the character’s whole name,” Tetsuya explained as the team clapped cheerfully. Furihata flushed and ducked into himself, smiling brightly as Fukuda and Kawahara clapped him on the shoulders. 

 

“Dude you spoke so fast, I could barely catch the words,” Izuki punned. Everyone went silent. “Eh? No? Do you get it?”

 

“So is anyone going to explain the dog that looks like Kuroko or no?”

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“We don’t even know the story though?”

 

“Alright guys, enough horsing around!” Riko called and blew on her whistle. “I have an announcement to make!”

 

“Please not another practice match with a Miracle,” Kawahara begged, voicing the team’s concerns. Riko sounded a dry, fake laugh, staring blankly at them. 

 

“Our Ace is coming back!” Riko burst out, throwing her arms out wide in glee. Hyuuga groaned loudly, shoving his glasses up to shove his palms into his eyes. 

 

“Who?” Furihata asked curiously as Kagami and Tetsuya paid attention. 

 

“The founder of our basketball club! He’ll be back in a week!” Riko cheered, smiling widely. 

 

“That guy is so weird,” Hyuuga complained loudly. 

 

“Who?!” The first years cried out while everyone else looked excited or relieved for the return of their ace. 

 

“Alright guys, let’s use this good news as fuel! Start with four laps around the gym! Let’s go!” The first years grumbled as their question was ignored. The team left, leaving Riko, Tetsuya, and Kagami. Nigou had been let down and had taken to following the team, much to Hyuuga’s delight.

 

“Alright, today I want to teach you two some stretches that’ll help with sore muscles or stiff joints,” Riko began and the rest of practice went without hassle. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“I recommend buying some compression socks to help with your pain and circulation, but other than that, everything is looking really good! This is really great, we’re moving in the right direction. We’ll start you on this new medication and go from there,” Keiko spoke, glancing between Kagami to Tetsuya. “Any questions?” 

 

“Nope,” Kagami answered, shaking his head before looking to Tetsuya. “Kuroko?” Tetsuya looked away from the window, shaking his head. Keiko nodded and turned her attention to Kagami, eyes gleaming. 

 

“Well, your legs healed up pretty well. It looks like you’d also torn your muscles but the two weeks really worked to heal you,” Keiko observed, flipping up a paper on her clipboard. Her eyes slid to Tetsuya for a moment, lips pursed. “Tetsuya, I want to discuss something with Kagami-kun in private. Mind waiting in the hallway for a moment? I also want to talk to you for a bit, so don’t wander off.” 

 

Tetsuya nodded, standing up. He reached over, grabbing the newest prescription. 

 

“I’ll go get this filled. I’ll be a few moments,” Tetsuya informed Kagami, who nodded. Tetsuya walked out of the office, closing the door with a soft sigh as he stared down at his feet. He looked up. 

 

Froze.

 

Midorima Shintarou and Akashi Seijuurou sat on the bench across the door, staring at him. Midorima looked like a deer about to be hit while Akashi’s expression reminded Tetsuya of a starved lion about to pounce on wounded prey. Kino stood on Midorima’s side, pausing in her conversation when she noticed the two staring.

 

“Kuroko-kun!” Kino chirped, unaware of the tension growing. “Everything good?” 

 

Tetsuya swallowed, trying to ignore the tingling forming in his hands. He blinked, nodding stiffly to the woman. Black spots were beginning to float along the corners of his vision, not yet entering but just...lingering. His heart twinged as he leaned off the door, inhaling softly.

 

“Yes. All good,” Tetsuya responded, keeping his voice flat as he kept his eyes trained on the two. “Forgive me, but I need to-”

 

“I was just talking to Shintarou-kun here about his mom! Goodness, he looks like her more and more everyday, doesn’t he?” Kino cut through, gesturing to Midorima. “I wonder how beautiful Asami-chan looks now!” 

 

“Kino-san, please,” Midorima grumbled, ear tips red. Kino laughed, looking embarrassed with herself, as she waved a hand. 

 

“Oh I’m so sorry! Ah, is this the time?” Kino glanced at her watch, eyes wide. She rounded, reaching a hand out. She ruffled Tetsuya’s hair, earning a small pout. “Bye Kuroko-kun! I’ll see you again!” Kino was gone, bowing lowly to Akashi as she left.

 

Leaving the three teens to stare at each other. 

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi greeted, eyes gleaming. Tetsuya nodded tensely, eyes flashing to Midorima. 

 

“Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya sucked in a soft breath, trying to ignore the numbness growing along his toes and shins. What was he doing here? Was he following him? What was he doing in Tokyo when his school was in Kyoto? Shaking himself from his racing thoughts, Tetsuya focused on Midorima. “Midorima-kun.” 

 

“Kuroko…” Midorima forced out, pushing his glasses up. “This is a rather odd coincidence.” His eyes shifted to the side to Akashi, who was eyeing the piece of paper clenched in Tetsuya’s hand with mild interest. “What are you doing here?”

 

“A check up,” Tetsuya responded instantly, his hands trembling. “For a persistent cold. It’s been coming and going.” A loud crash down the hall had Tetsuya jumping, his hand loosening on his prescription. It fluttered innocently onto the ground between Midorima and Akashi, the red head fast to pick it up. 

 

He glimpsed at the paper for a moment before handing it over to Tetsuya with a polite smile. 

 

“Don’t lose that,” Akashi suggested as Tetsuya hurriedly grabbed the paper, stuffing it into his pocket. “That seems like an important prescription. Lyrica OD, was it? That sounds like a serious medication for a cold.” Beside Akashi, Midorima stiffened at the familiar sounding prescription, mouthing it to himself with a tight expression.

 

“Please mind your own business,” Tetsuya snapped out before he could stop himself. Akashi’s eyes widened a fraction while Midorima’s coloring drained, realizing why the prescription sounded familiar.

 

A ringing was building in his ears, a headache brewing behind his eyes. Heat simmered in his stomach, boiling up like a pot of water as he looked away from the heterochromic eyes that were trying to sear into his flesh. Another loud clattering from down the hall had Tetsuya wincing, rubbing his ears at the grating noise. The heat seemed to spike at the loud noise, a burning aggravation Tetsuya couldn’t place.

 

Midorima and Akashi raised eyebrows at the gesture.

 

“What is Akashi-kun doing here?” Tetsuya forced out, attempting to shove down the scorching nausea trying to climb its way up his throat. “Kyoto is a ways away from here.” Akashi hummed in agreement, crossing one leg over the other.

 

“I’m running a few errands for my father,” Akashi answered with a empty smile. “He had heard of my friendship with Shintarou and wanted me to speak to his mother on the Akashi Family’s behalf.” 

 

“Won’t Akashi-kun’s grades suffer?” Tetsuya asked pointlessly. He knew they wouldn’t, they all knew, but he had to steer the conversation away from him. The chattering echoing up and down the hallways was beginning to clash together like windchimes tangled up from strong winds. It seemed to set his nerves on fire, a deafening noise that was escalating along with his raising emotions.

 

“I have perfect grades and that won’t change. My attendance can have a bit of slack as long as it doesn’t interfere with my studies,” Akashi answered, leaning forward. “Were you going to go fill that prescription? Would you like me to walk you there?” There was something in Akashi’s expression, a masked concern as he noticed how Tetsuya’s usually blank expression was beginning to slip. Being his captain for so long, Akashi saw the forming signs of anger on Tetsuya’s expression, even though it seemed to have come out of nowhere. 

 

God no. Not in a million years. Tetsuya swallowed the words down, bit his tongue, and cleared his throat. 

 

“No thank you, it’s a quick process. It’d be a waste of your time to accompany me,” Tetsuya dodged, shifting his footing. Akashi’s lids hooded his eyes in displeasure, his posture shifting as he stood up. He wasn’t taking no for an answer. Especially if Tetsuya was acting so...off.

 

A hand smacked down onto Tetsuya’s forehead and he stumbled back, his bangs being pushed away from his face as his head was tilted up. 

 

“Your turn,” Kagami ordered, his face pulled taut as he glanced at the two teens across from them. He scowled as he realized something. “You didn’t go fill that prescription, did you?”

 

“Kagami-kun is bossy like my grandmother,” Tetsuya breathed out, body easing as the tension seemed to loosen, just the tiniest bit. He blinked up at the teen. “Please let go of me.” Kagami dropped his hand and Tetsuya turned, ignoring Midorima and Akashi as he peeked into the office. Keiko raised an eyebrow.

 

“Your son is here along with Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya revealed, his tone tight. Keiko’s face spasmed before she nodded, eyebrows raising at the clear irritation in his voice. What had happened? 

 

“I’ll talk to them after. I have some things to talk with you about. Kagami-kun, remember, ice your legs for now!” Kagami nodded and Tetsuya slipped in, closing the door behind him with a soft click. 

 

Keiko gestured to his usual seat and he plopped down, instantly peeling at his cuticles. There was a tightness in his movements, a coiled disgruntlement wrapped around him. Keiko’s computer pinged and Tetsuya winced, rubbing at his ear.

 

“Well,” Keiko pursed her lips, “that was probably awkward.” Tetsuya shook his head and breathed out. Midorima had texted him a few nights before, saying his mother had sat him down and talked to him about what was going on with Tetsuya. He’d offered his support and informed him he was studying on everything he could on his diseases. It had made Tetsuya curl up in bed and cry, the warmth too much for him to take.

 

Keiko hummed and leaned forward, taking a look at his face. “But, we’re here to talk about you. I wanted to check up on you but haven’t been able to recently with everyone coming with you. How are you taking to your medication?” 

 

“Good,” Tetsuya responded, looking up. Keiko hummed again thoughtfully and scribbled something down in his file. His answer was short and to the point. That tension was still lining his body even as he tried to take calming breaths.

 

“You’ve been on your new steroides for a week now, right?” Keiko flipped through her papers. “How is your appetite? Increased at all?” Tetsuya shook his head, clearing his throat.

 

“No,” Tetsuya answered. “Same as always.” Keiko looked up, expression unreadable as she studied the prominent circles under his eyes and his pale complexion.

 

“Have there been any negative side effects?” Keiko asked, looking at him seriously.

 

“Like what?” Tetsuya asked, tearing a thin layer of skin off his nails. Keiko’s eyes shot down to his hands pointedly.

 

“Sudden mood changes? Any sudden anxiety?” Keiko questioned, putting her pen down. She seemed to hesitate. “Any bouts of depression? Thoughts of self-harm? Thoughts of suicide? Thoughts of helplessness? Despite being on a antidepressant, it’s still possible for you to experience episodes of depression or mood swings from your medications. I just want to make sure you are okay.”

 

“I…” Tetsuya blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Have been more...emotional since starting all these different medicines.” Keiko nodded in encouragement for him to continue talking. “I...panic more often. Just now, outside, I thought I was going to have an attack. I just got so...overwhelmed. Everything was getting...loud.” Tetsuya clenched his hands into fists, staring down at his lap. “I’ve also...scratched myself to the point of bleeding?” It sounded like a question, as if he himself didn’t really know.

 

Keiko’s face was guarded as she nodded solemnly. “Would you please explain that to me?” Tetsuya bit his lower lip and shook his head before pausing. He considered it. What more medication could she put him on? He slowly nodded once.

 

“I...wasn’t really there?” Tetsuya glanced up at Keiko before looking back down, eyebrows pinching. “I was lost in my thoughts and I just kinda...zoned out? And when I came back to myself...I was bleeding? I-I didn’t feel anything and it hadn’t hurt but I just…”

 

“What did you think, when you saw your arm?” Keiko asked softly, moving to lace her hands together. Tetsuya shifted in his seat, blinking down at his hand as his vision began to blur together. 

 

“Nothing,” he whispered. “I didn’t feel anything.” Keiko pressed her lips together in a thin line and she nodded, unlacing her hands. 

 

“Have you been feel like this more frequently since getting on your new medicine or has this been going on for months before and you’ve just never said anything?” Keiko asked as she jotted down another note.

 

“It wasn’t this bad in Teiko,” Tetsuya whispered as he wiped at his eyes. “It just got worse ever since... _ everything  _ happened. It just got to be too much and-” Tetsuya ducked his head and breathed in. 

 

“...would...would you like to see someone?” Keiko questioned cautiously. “About these feelings? Talk to them?” Tetsuya shot his head up, eyes wide. 

 

“No!” Tetsuya recoiled into the chair and tried to collect himself, shocked at his own snapped answer. “I just- it was an accident. I would never - I don’t - I don’t think of hurting myself. I-I don’t think of that kind of stuff, I just...I got lost in my thoughts and…” Seeing someone about his thoughts, his feelings - that was more of a financial burden to his parents. They were already stretching themselves thin, despite insurance and work and everything in between. Anymore was unacceptable in Tetsuya’s mind - he couldn’t put his family through that. 

 

“Tetsuya.” Keiko leaned against the desk. “You just told me you were unaware of you hurting yourself. How can you be sure you won’t go further than scratching yourself next time if your thought become too much? I-I’m going to talk with your mother about it, but in the end, the choice is yours. We can’t force you against your will to do something, even if it is better for you.” 

 

Tetsuya shook his head and shot up, scrubbing at his face again. It was beginning to grow hot and he knew it wasn’t from tears. That heat in the pit of his stomach was shoving up his chest, trying to burst past his lips in the form of dark emotions. “I-I’m fine. I-I’ve been happier than I’ve been in  _ months _ . I’m-I’m completely fine.” Even though he still struggled to sleep at night, spending hours laying in bed staring into nothing as his mind swallowed him whole. Even though he still doubted every single second of kindness Seirin bathed him in. Even though he still felt his world ending at any mention of his illnesses. “I’m fine.” He began to edge towards the door, his palms growing cold as the room suddenly seemed to close in on him.

 

“Tetsuya,” Keiko began sternly, standing up as well as she noticed his state, “sit down. We’re not done talking.” 

 

“I think we are,” Tetsuya gritted out, positively scathing as the heat won the fight, and rushed to the door. 

 

“Tetsuya, sit down now! We’re not finished!” Keiko hollered after him as she rounded the desk.

 

Tetsuya threw the door open and crashed into a warm body.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami shifted to the side, watching as Tetsuya slipped into the office and closed the door. His eyes slid back to the two teenagers across from them, vision like sharp razors as he glared at them. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kagami interrogated, shoulders squaring as he kept his voice as a reasonable volume. Around them, the hospital bustled with life and importance; nurses, doctors, and patients alike passing them by without a second glance. “Conveniently here to see your mom?” Midorima shifted and coughed into his bandaged fist while the redhead silently observed Kagami.

 

“So, you’re Kagami Taiga,” the redhead mused aloud, tone light and conversational. Kagami’s rage zeroed in on him, picking up on the familiar condescending tone immediately. 

 

“Oh,” Kagami growled out like a starved dog, “ _ you _ .” He clenched and unclenched his fists, his hands all but begging to connect against those perfectly sculpted cheekbones. Oh yeah, he was so totally right. This guy deserved a nice solid punch to the face. “I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to the carrot.” Midorima jolted at the insult and glared. 

 

“Excuse you! I’ll have you know we  _ were _ in fact here to see my mother! Seeing Kuroko here was purely coincidental! I’ve done nothing to warrant this hostility so please refrain from showing me such attitude,” Midorima snapped out, tone biting as he tried to keep his voice low. “Thank you.” Kagami eyed him warily, his expression showing how much he believed the words.

 

“Didn’t do anything, huh? Might wanna recall a certain group chat then,” Kagami shot back. Midorima bristled.

 

“Kuroko and I’ve come to mutual grounds over the incident so please back down! We are in a hospital. Act like it!” Midorima’s eyes swept through the hall and Kagami seemed to deflate at that, glancing over to Akashi. 

 

“Fine, but what’s he doing here?” Kagami jutted his chin out at Akashi, trying to keep his posture casual as to not draw any attention over to them. Tense, offensive body language usually drew more eyes faster than natural, laid-back postures, Kagami had learned. 

 

“I’m here to see Midorima Keiko-sensei, of course. I have some business to discuss with her on behalf of the Akashi Family,” Akashi answered, smile as fake as the plastic handrails nailed to the walls. Kagami gritted his teeth and opened his mouth. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Midorima cut in, eyeing Kagami. “Do you have a cold as well? A checkup?” Kagami settled, huffing. 

 

“I messed up my legs during our match,” Kagami admitted, looking down the hall to avoid the amused expression forming on Akashi’s punchable face. “Your mom was able to see me about them. Been on a strict two week rest.” 

 

“Are you better then?” Midorima asked, leaning forward in interest as his eyes trailed down Kagami’s legs. “I had thought you’d strained your muscles, or even gotten shin splints. Have you been icing them? Taking salt baths? You know, if you-”

 

“Shintarou,” Akashi interrupted with a amused chuckle, expression bemused as Midorima clammed up, “I doubt that Kagami-kun would want to hear the same advice twice. You aren’t even his doctor.” Midorima flushed, embarrassed with himself, and opened his mouth to apologize.

 

“If the dude wants to tell me shit,” Kagami snarled, teeth bared, “then let him. He’s talking to me, not you. Are you even in this conversation right now?” Akashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously, all signs of humor stripped away. Midorima shifted beside the other teen, tugging on his lucky item for the day - a Popuko plushie.

 

“Disobedient dogs needs to be trained in discipline,” Akashi spoke slowly, his voice coming out in a low hiss. His expression smoothed out, letting any passer-by assume they were having a friendly chat. 

 

“Listen here, you fakeass Ken-doll lookin’ gremlin.” Kagami took a step forward, tone dripping poison as his nostrils flared. Midorima dropped his Popuko plush, mouth hanging as Akashi seemed to stiffen like a statue. “I’ve met you, what, twice? And dude, I already want to curb-stomp you. Lighten the fuck up or stop talking, ‘cause how you’re continuing is gonna leave you needing a bed here.” 

 

“I’ve spent my last patience with you, Kagami Taiga,” Akashi bit out, body jerking in choppy motions as he physically restrained himself from lunging at the taller redhead. “You really do need to be put in your place.”

 

“That didn’t take long for you,” Kagami snorted. His lips curled into a surly smirk, stretching his face to look anything but friendly. “But, I guess that isn’t the only thing about you that’s not long.” Midorima made a weird high-pitched wheezing noise, doubling over as he choked on air. Akashi reeled back as if slapped, eyes wide and jaw ajar. 

 

A bag of salted seaweed crackers scattered across the ground as a teen, walking awkwardly past them, stopped and stared. 

 

“Oh my- does anyone have any burn ointment?!” The brunette teen hollered, limping away fast as ice seemed to encase the three other teens.

 

“ _ You disgusting bastard!”  _ Akashi snarled out, temper boiling over as he took a step forward. Kagami’s eyes lit up at the promise of a fight and shifted back, giving himself more room to swing. He nearly tittered backwards, however, as the door swung open. 

 

Tetsuya slammed into his back, his weight pushing. Kagami stumbled forward, trying to catch his balance as Akashi skipped backwards. 

 

“Wha-Kuroko?” Kagami caught sight of the twisted, darkened expression on the shadow’s face before instincts took over. He hauled Kuroko around him, forcing him behind his back as Keiko made her way to the doorway, looking annoyed but resigned. Midorima joined Akashi on their feet, looking wary at the increasingly thickening tension. 

 

“Can we go now please?” Tetsuya whispered softly into Kagami’s back, hands trembling as he curled them into fists against the uniform jacket. “Please?” Kagami stared Keiko down until she just exhaled. 

 

“We’ll finish this up at a later date,” Keiko gritted out, eyes bouncing from the plushie, Midorima’s bewildered expression, Akashi’s livid expression as his eyes studied Tetsuya silently, to Kagami’s burning gaze. “I’m sorry that it got so heated, Tetsuya. I’m sorry.” Tetsuya nodded, not that she could see it, but Kagami relaxed so she took that as a good sign. Keiko gave a awkward nod to the group before slipping back into her office. 

 

Midorima and Akashi watched as Tetsuya peeled himself away from Kagami, cheeks and nose colored. His eye bags were more prominent against his darkened blue eyes and Kagami frowned. His frown must have relayed his curiosity because Tetsuya smoothed his hands down his shirt, clearing his throat. His expression continued to stay in a pinched, dark expression.

 

Akashi and Midorima stared silently, wondering what could have caused Tetsuya to react in such a way. It was few and far that the shadow ever got angry, even rarer for him to be so visible in his emotions. Midorima remembered the last time he’d ever seen Tetsuya angry - a argument between Murasakibara and the phantom had gone south, resulting in them hearing Tetsuya curse for the first time in their presence. Akashi must have remembered the same thing because he gave a curious little trill in his throat.

 

“Our discussion got...heated,” Tetsuya explained, shifting his eyes away. He spotted Akashi and Midorima, his eyes widening as if he’d forgotten they were there. “Ah-um-I-I’m sorry you had to see that.” Tetsuya’s face warmed at the humiliating display he’d just shown the two. Kagami snorted, plopping a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are you alright?” Akashi asked, genuine concern in his voice. Midorima looked concerned as well, eyes darting between his friend and the open office door. They knew how hard it was to work Tetsuya up into a rage, though it looked as if he had just been irritated this time.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya replied, gingerly shifting to the side as a way of showing he was going to leave. “Midorima-kun’s mother and I had a disagreement and, well, you know me.” 

 

“You are too stubborn to relent,” Akashi chuckled softly. Kagami watched how something seemed to lighten in Tetsuya’s expression at the sound and frowned. 

 

God, why couldn’t these Miracles have normal teenage drama-based fights fueled by hormones instead of this soap opera shtick?  

 

“I think we’ve been here long enough,” Kagami spoke as a means to escape. “Let’s go fill out that prescription and go home.” Midorima nodded in farewell and Akashi held a hand out, expression as perfect as could be, like a true professional. 

 

“It was nice seeing you again, Tetsuya,” Akashi spoke politely. Tetsuya wavered, eyeing the offered hand before reaching out with a pause. The moment the two made contact, Akashi tugged him forward and whispered in his ear, eyes glinting. Kagami was quick, separating the two with a feral snarl. 

 

“You are so damn lucky this is a hospital,” Kagami seethed lowly as he guided Tetsuya away from the redhead, face twisted in black rage. Everyone kept getting on his nerves and the universe was trying to have him throw down with anyone that pissed him off, despite the poor settings or audience. 

 

Tetsuya was silent under his hand as they moved down the hallway, head turned towards the ground. Kagami growled low in his throat, nudging the phantom. Tetsuya looked up, expression more dead than Kagami had seen in recent weeks.

 

“Milkshakes after?” Kagami offered, seeing that familiar sparkle in his eyes. 

 

“If Kagami-kun is paying,” Tetsuya started as he nudged his elbow back, “then who am I to deny a free drink?” Kagami snorted, happy that the red headed demon behind them hadn’t ruined Tetsuya’s inclining mood. Kagami was smart enough to know not to question what Akashi had whispered to Tetsuya. He didn’t think it was that important, considering Tetsuya was acting like his usual self.

 

At least, that was what he thought. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami and Tetsuya had stayed after practice, passing the balls to each other. Tetsuya was, futilely, trying to make a basket while Kagami laughed from the side. 

 

“You suck!” Kagami teased, jumping up and dunking one of Tetsuya’s missed shots. Tetsuya huffed, eyes narrowing as the ball dribbled behind them. 

 

“Kagami-kun has no manners,” Tetsuya grumbled as he turned, going to retrieve the ball. He paused, seeing a familiar looking teenager duck down and grab the wayward ball. 

 

“Ah,” the teen’s eyes brightened as he straightened up, ball resting against his hip, “it’s the guy from the elevator! Hi! You look good today!” Tetsuya blinked as Kagami came up beside him, eyeing the guy with a confused expression. 

 

“Oh hey, it’s the burn guy!” The teen cheered, tossing the ball up and down in his grip. 

 

“‘Burn guy’?” Tetsuya questioned as Kagami flushed. “What is he talking about?” Kagami shoved Tetsuya away, cheeks red. 

 

“It’s nothing! Who are you?” Kagami asked as the guy jumped, tossing the ball towards the net. It hit the backboard and bounced off, leaving the three to stare after it. 

 

“Ah, I guess I’m rusty,” the teen sighed. “Hi! I’m Kiyoshi Teppei! You take the-”

 

“No one cares how you spell your name!” Kagami cut in and then blinked. “Wait, Kiyoshi? As in Seirin’s Ace?” Riko had finally explained to the exasperated first years who Seirin’s Ace was, giving a name to a faceless person.  Kiyoshi cooed, posing as he brushed his bangs back. 

 

“Oho~ so you’ve heard of me!” As if a trick of the lightning, the sharp lines of Kiyoshi’s face seemed to thicken to define his features further. “Well? Surprised I’m so handsome?” 

 

Silence met his proclamation and the wind seemed to blow through the gym, audible over the quiet. 

 

“Okay,” Tetsuya commented as Kagami hunched over, snickering. Kiyoshi straightened back up. 

 

“...so, you guys doing some extra practice?” Kiyoshi asked, pretending that the previous interaction didn’t just happen. “Want your senpai to help you?” Kagami perked up, eyeing Kiyoshi. 

 

He smelt...weird. While the stench of strength clung to him like a shaw, his body seemed to ooze globs of weakness. He was a contradiction and Kagami was antsy to test out the supposed power of the Ace. 

 

“We can play a one-on-one?” Kagami asked, figurative tail flickering back and forth in excitement. Kiyoshi beamed, nodding. 

 

“Sure! Not today though,” Kiyoshi laughed. “I just came by to see the gym! I’m excited to come back to school tomorrow.” Kiyoshi rummaged through his bag of candy, tossing a piece up into the air. He caught it skillfully and hummed as he chewed down on it. “Don’t you just love that smell of sweat?”

 

“...” More silence as Kagami began to cautiously nudge Tetsuya further away from the weird senior. Kiyoshi nearly choked on his candy, laughing loudly. 

 

“You guys are too cute!” Kiyoshi snickered, wiping at the tears his laughing had created. “Riko was right about you two!” Kagami blinked while Tetsuya tilted his head, eyes wide and curious. 

 

“What has the coach been saying about us?” Tetsuya asked, curiosity peaked. 

 

“About how you’re Seirin’s crazily weird freshman duo!” Kiyoshi exclaimed, eyes shining. “Of course, if you listen to me, you’ll be more weird than anything else!”

 

“...Hey, Kuroko, I think it’s time to go home,” Kagami ignored Kiyoshi, who looked physically hurt by the dismissal. 

 

“It was nice to meet you, Kiyoshi-senpai,” Tetsuya spoke as Kagami went over to grab their bags. He bowed politely to Kiyoshi. “See you tomorrow.” Kiyoshi saluted to the two, being left behind in the gym. 

 

“Heh, they really are cute!” Kiyoshi laughed to himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So what was the point of this again?” Kagami muttered to Tetsuya as the freshman lined up to play a practice match against another school. 

 

“I don’t know,” Tetsuya responded in a low whisper, catching Kiyoshi eyeing them from the bench. “Kiyoshi-senpai said if we win this game, he’ll play a one-on-one with you for the title of Ace, though.” Kagami laughed in delight, eyes gleaming. Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda eyed him warily while Tetsuya ignored him, bowing politely to the pissed looked team before them. 

 

“Is Kagami-kun wanting the title of Ace that bad?” Tetsuya asked curiously as the referee came over to them. Kagami nodded happily, still laughing to himself. “Then we will win this game.”

 

“You feeling up for it Kuroko-kun?” Furihata asked. Tetsuya nodded and the other first years gave smiles of relief. “It’s a good day for you then?” 

 

Riko had called the team over, the day Kiyoshi appeared, to explain how they’d proceed with playing with Tetsuya. He’d explained to them his good and bad days and Riko had stated how, unless they were really struggling, Tetsuya would only play during the last quarters to conserve his energy. Everyone had nodded in understanding and Kiyoshi had properly introduced himself, cementing the ‘weird guy’ comment Hyuuga had made about him.

 

“It is a very good day today,” Tetsuya reassured and the whistle blew.

 

The first years dominated the practice match, Kagami making the most baskets compared to the rest of the boys. However, as Fukuda, Furihata, and Kawahara were celebrating, Kagami and Tetsuya were staring at each other weirdly. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Furihata asked, catching their pinched expressions. 

 

“I...I do not know,” Tetsuya replied as Kagami made a perplexed noise in the back of his throat. “I just feel like…” He looked to Kagami, as if the teen would understand his lack of words.

 

“Kuroko’s weak,” Kagami finished, Tetsuya nodding in agreement. Kiyoshi gave a hum as the first years came over, catching the conversation. “He’s just kinda stuck...passing.” Tetsuya nodded again, frowning. 

 

“I never really needed to do anything but pass, before,” Tetsuya explained. “But now...I feel like I’m just...extra baggage with just my passing.” Kiyoshi gave a pleased grin, stealing Hyuuga’s and Riko’s attention. 

 

“You knew that Kuroko was lacking, huh?” Hyuuga muttered as Kagami nudged Tetsuya as a means to cheer up. Kiyoshi shrugged his shoulders, smiling wider as Riko propped an elbow up on his shoulder as she stood at his other side. 

 

“Teppei, you gotta stop with these schemes. You have to fill us in,” Riko chided lightly as Kagami offered to teach Tetsuya how to shoot. 

 

“If I learn how to shoot, my misdirection weakens or doesn’t work,” Tetsuya pointed out. Kagami blinked. 

 

“So? If you learn to shoot and play actual basketball, you won’t need your misdirection.” It made perfect sense to him but Tetsuya pursed his lips. 

 

“Kagami-kun, you’ve met my mother,” Tetsuya began slowly as Riko handed them towels and water bottles. “You’ve noticed how she lacks presence like me, right? She counters that with her exuberant personality. That’s the trick for our weak presence. If we intentionally draw attention to ourselves, we’re noticed more frequently. The same goes for my misdirection - it’ll disappear if I draw attention to myself.” Kagami just stared, dazed, as Tetsuya tried to make his point. 

 

“Too long, didn’t listen. It’s fine, Kuroko! I think you rely too much on that misdirection anyways! You gotta find other strengths besides your creepy houdini shit!” Kagami threw an arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder and Tetsuya just stared blankly at his teammates, silently communicating his helplessness at convincing Kagami. 

 

“You know,” Riko spoke up as the team began to pack up, looking interested, “Kagami has a point. Why don’t we try, Kuroko? It can’t be that hard for you to learn to shoot a basketball.” Tetsuya looked at her in betrayal while Kagami cheered, eyes sparkling.

 

“Now for that one-on-one!” Kagami called, turning to Kiyoshi. 

 

“Sure! When we get back to the gym!” Kiyoshi grinned. Riko slid up to Kuroko, poking him in the arm. He looked at her and she smiled reassuringly at him. 

 

“Misdirection is probably the easiest thing on your body right now, but there are playing styles that aren’t as demanding as like, Kagami’s style. Don’t worry, we’ll get you to a point where you are satisfied with yourself.” Tetsuya stopped, looking at her with wide eyes. Riko gave a smirk. 

 

“How...how did you know I was growing dissatisfied?” Tetsuya asked softly as they began to leave the gym. 

 

“It’s obvious,” Riko commented as she began to walk again, Tetsuya at her shoulder. “You don’t look like your having fun when you pass anymore. But don’t worry, we’ll get that light back in you burning!” 

 

Kagami threw his arm around Tetsuya, pulling him into his side as he chattered about the expected game with Kiyoshi. 

 

“Ah, that’s right guys!” Riko called from the front as they began to walk back to Seirin. “I almost forgot! During the summer break, we’re going to the beach!” The first years cheered loudly while the upperclassmen fell silent, expressions during grave as if someone had died in front of them. 

 

“Oh, Coach, I can’t be in the sun for long periods of time,” Tetsuya called from the back, Kagami quieting down. “I’m more sensitive to the sun because of my conditions and my medication.” Riko jogged backwards, turning around to walk backwards as she studied him. 

 

“Hm...can you still be out in short spurts?” Riko asked, tapping her chin. Tetsuya nodded. “Then we’ll work on a training regimine for you and make sure your sunblock is reapplied every hour.” Tetsuya nodded in thanks and Kiyoshi loudly chattered about watermelon. Riko rolled her eyes, expression fond. She jogged back up to stand between Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, occasionally bumping their arms with her elbows as she chatted with them. 

 

“Seirin is very warm,” Tetsuya murmured to Kagami, who looked down at him. “Very bright too.” Kagami raised an eyebrow, studying their teammates. 

 

“You are too,” Kagami reminded as he jiggled Tetsuya with his arm. “You’re apart of Seirin too, y’know.” Tetsuya nodded with a small smile. 

 

“Can’t wait for the beach though!” Kagami laughed, smile wide. “I wonder if I can surf?” Tetsuya turned his head up, eyes widening. 

 

“Kagami-kun can surf?” Tetsuya asked, imagining the teen riding the waves. He only imagined Kagami wiping out each and every time. Kagami puffed his chest out proudly, smirking down at Tetsuya.

 

“Of course! Only thing I wanted to do in L.A. was eat, surf, or play streetball. The beach was literally a few hours away so I used to go practically every day after school when there weren’t any streetball games going.” Kagami’s expression softened. “My mom was actually the one who taught me to surf, back when I was smaller. Before all of her medical stuff happened, anyways.” 

 

“I’d very much like to see Kagami-kun surf,” Tetsuya requested and Kagami grinned down at him. 

 

“Sure! If they got a decent board, I can take you with me!” Tetsuya jolted, shaking his head rapidly. 

 

“What? No thank you. You can ride with another person?” Tetsuya breathed out, something in his tone making Kagami flush. 

 

“W-well, yeah. It’s not that-that hard,” Kagami looked away, eyebrows furrowing again. “Anyways, I’ll talk to Coach about it. Now, who do you think will win? Kiyoshi-senpai or me?” Kagami grinned in anticipation and Tetsuya smiled.

 

“Kagami-kun,” he answered without hesitation. Kagami jiggled him again as he laughed loudly. Tetsuya let himself be manhandled, hoping that time would speed up so that they could do their summer training. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much I rewrote the meeting between Akashi and Kagami. I just. I had too lolololol 
> 
> Tetsuya, if you are curious, was suffering from sensory overload. You know when you suddenly get irritated at the smallest of sounds and it just escalates? Yeah, that. It is very common in people with anxiety and those who have fibromyalgia. Also, mental illnesses such as depression, anxiety, self-harm, and other stuff (LOOKING AT YOU AKASHI) will be taken seriously in this story (LOOKING AT YOU AKASHI). :) if you have any questions or concerns about that, please don't hesitate to ask. 
> 
> So...like...Nigou looks like a husky. He really does. But it was never stated what he actually was and when I googled it, I found a reddit page saying he looked like a pomsky. Which are adorable. So it happened. lol You cannot look me in the eye and tell me Tetsuya wouldn't be that friend that takes any chance he can to show off his baby. He would and you know it. lol
> 
> Also, Kagami's beginning to notice something...weird... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> EXPECT A LOT OF FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE THE BEACH CAMP IS ABOUT TO GET...-shrugs- idk I had something then I lost it


	10. 10th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: let’s delve into Akashi’s mind and show how he interacts at home and at school, setting up his character to have human qualities while still showing the manipulative, lil Shit Akashi the fandom loves.
> 
> Also me: HE’S GOT A FUCKING HORSE LET’S HAVE TWENTY GODDAMN PAGES OF HIM HORSEBACK RIDING BECAUSE I’M ENVIOUS OF HIS HORSE AND EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry y'all, I ended up NOT putting 20 pages of Akashi horseback riding. Your welcome. LOL 
> 
> So this chapter has got a good bit of FLUFF. Fuck yeah. I struggled a bit with Akashi's character, only because I wanted to portray him as human, so he may seem out of character. I'm sorry. I also wanted to indulge myself with introducing Rakuzan early but I'm bad at characterization so soz
> 
> ALSO. We got some KAGAKURO this chapter. Nothing like kissing or shit. Just Kagami not being oblivious and them being dorks : ) 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Swear words, small instances of homophobia, Haizaki, Akashi
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and enjoying my story~! I love all of you and appreciate you stick with me for this fic! ENJOY!!!

If he was being honest, he didn’t know what exactly to call this emotion. It was like a solid density that settled in his upper abdomen and refused to move. It stayed the same size, burning hot before dropping below freezing at any sudden mention of the source of this emotion. And that, the knowledge that he couldn’t put a name to what he was feeling, seemed to increase the nameless clench in his chest.

 

Because he was Akashi Seijuurou. He was absolute, in control, but he couldn’t even put a name to a emotion he was feeling.

 

It had began to rear its ugly head after Akashi received that damning text message, sending the group chat into chaos with a misplaced contact.  It had been cold, at first. Like ice was replacing the blood in his veins, it spread with the blink of an eye and left him numb. He’d sat there, staring at the screen, as the messages scrolled past. He wasn’t really seeing, instead his blurred vision focusing on that single word. **Sick** . Tetsuya was sick? _Sick?_

 

What kind of sick? A fever? A cold? An infection? Akashi was pulled from his place in his room, suddenly finding himself in a white hospital room.

 

[ _White walls, white sheets, red stains from heaved coughs that tore her throat apart. White flesh. Red hair spilled over one shoulder, unkempt and glistening like the red liquid cupped in pale, shaking hands. Thin limbs, white bones almost seen through the translucent skin. Whispered pleas, soft sobs of grovelling, begging to stay, begging to live. A gentle touch, spreading red across his cheek as a faint smile spoke volumes to him. “My sweet Seijuurou, live in happiness. Live in freedom. Live life.”]_

 

No. No. No. Tetsuya was fine. It was a simple cold, a simple fever. Maybe allergies. Akashi knew how much Tetsuya ignored his selfcare.

 

After the cold, came the heat. It started small, like a flickering flame trying to stay alight. It grew with each passing second. Akashi was quick, pulling up Midorima’s contact. If anyone would tell him honestly, it was his trusted point-shooter. Midorima valued people’s health over any animosity he felt for them, a characteristic ingrained by his hospital-careered parents. If anyone had the answers, or at least concerns, it would be the green haired teen.

 

The heat breached into a roar the moment Takao Kazunari had answered the phone, completely derailing any semblance of calm Akashi felt inside. How _dare_ he try to get in the way of Akashi questioning Midorima. How **_dare_ ** he.

 

The heat was scorching him, burning him from the inside out as his world began to shake. He breathed in, shoving at the trembling walls of his control, uprighting them. Distantly, he heard that annoyance whisper, “ _Kuroko-kun”,_ but the sound was snuffed out before it could raise to a murmur. Akashi was in control. He had a handle on this. He would get his answers.

 

Kagami Taiga made Takao’s burning inferno look like nothing than a kindling fire. Akashi saw red as he conversed with the teen, that red trickling into black the moment the dial tone hit his ear. No.

 

No.

 

No.

 

It was just a simple fever. It was just a simple cold. It wasn’t anything.

 

_[White walls, white sheets, white bones-]_

 

The Akashi Family, with its wealth and his father’s well placed connections, had access to places usually unattainable by someone of their status. Akashi Masaomi had made sure that his connections were well thought out, keeping contacts in every area of business.

 

Hospitals weren’t any different.

 

It only took a few minutes to make the necessary calls, playing up on his duty as Masaomi’s heir, to get what he wanted. Within ten minutes, he had a email compiled of Tetsuya’s medical file from birth up until an hour ago.

 

Was what he was doing illegal? Most definitely. Did he honestly care enough to worry? Never.

 

Akashi read through the medical charts, eyebrows raising as that cold was beginning to conquer the heat. He never knew Tetsuya was born premature. That probably explained his almost asthma-like symptoms. Scarred lungs were common in preemies. Stitches in his head from a tumble when he was learning to walk. Painful, but reasonable.

 

Akashi scrolled, stopping at a particular date. It was three days after their match against Meikou, Tetsuya’s friend’s school. It was a simple visit, for the flu, it seemed like. Except that Tetsuya went in and out of the hospital for weeks with that same stubborn case of the flu.

 

And then they’d done a urinalysis, which showed excessive amounts of protein, which was labeled as proteinuria. Blood tests followed.

 

Two names were in bold. Akashi googled the foreign names, that cold declining below freezing as he read up on the conditions.

 

Words glared up at him from the search engine. **Life Expectancy. Severe. Fatal. Kidney Transplants. How to make the most of your life with Lupus. How to deal with chronic pain.**

 

_[White walls-]_

 

The fire exploded from his chest and everything went into a twist of red and black, before splattering into white. When his vision came back, spots dancing across his eyes, he caught sight of his smashed laptop. A cracked, caved in indent now sported his wall from colliding after he’d chunked it. His desk chair was toppled and his carefully stacked papers and container of pens were strewn across his bedroom floor. Knocks were sounding at his locked door, one of the maids asking cautiously if he was alright. He ignored them, staring at the mess he’d made as if he couldn’t process that he’d done it.

 

Akashi breathed in deep, trying to collect himself. His hands were shaking, just slightly, and a wave of revolt rolled through his stomach at the visible sign of weakness. This was unbecoming of an Akashi. He knew this. He was _raised correctly_.

 

He was dialing Tetsuya’s number before he could stop himself and something in him loosened at the hesitant, but kind (always so kind) voice answering him.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi greeted, trying to keep his voice light and distant to cover the breathlessness of it. “How are you feeling? I’ve been informed by Ryouta and Shintarou that you’re sick.” And had a biopsy just that day. From what he knew with his prior knowledge, biopsies were exhausting and could be painful if uncared for. Seeing as Tetsuya seemed to have that Kagami player with him, at least that meant Tetsuya wasn’t alone.

 

Silence met his inquiry and Akashi picked up on how Tetsuya’s breathing seemed to suck in and hold, falling from that steady in and out to stuttered gasps. There was a rustling on the other end, those gasps seeming to still as a soft voice murmured to Tetsuya.

 

Akashi heard it loud and clear and mentally rolled his eyes. The teen could have been screaming for all he cared- he knew what was really going on.

 

“Tetsuya?” Akashi called as he heard Kagami move away. At least he assumed he moved away. Either way, Tetsuya’s breathing was calming again. “Tetsuya?” Without him wanting to, a sliver of concern slipped into his voice. It concerned him, sure, that just the mention of sickness sent Tetsuya into a panic. Why?

 

But wasn’t that the golden question? Why, indeed.

 

“My fever is fine, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya answered. “How did you hear about me?” Akashi gave a hum, not even needing to know about Tetsuya’s medical history to know the teen was lying. Tetsuya was always a bad liar. He was the type where he couldn’t keep the guilt out of his tone, pained to lie in the first place. It was a endearing quality, knowing his former friend couldn’t lie to him.  

 

“Shintarou and Ryouta made a mistake on who they were messaging.” Well, really Kise but Tetsuya didn’t need to know that. “I’m curious, Tetsuya, as to why you’re letting Kagami Taiga tell you that you have a fever. I can hear him, you know.” Though it was endearing, Akashi absolutely detested someone lying to him, no matter who they were. Therefore, he decided Tetsuya needed a bit of punishment for his insolence. He could hear Tetsuya’s breathing increase again and felt a sliver of satisfaction at that. Good. Tetsuya seemed to have forgotten his place.

 

“If it is such a simple fever, then why do your  school medical records say differently? Your declining health hasn’t gone unnoticed, you do realize?” Akashi wasn’t stupid - he knew it’d be more believable for him to have access to Tetsuya’s school files than his actual hospital files. That way Tetsuya knew that Akashi held power, but not exactly how much. He could still hold some cards to himself, still keep his pieces protected on the board.

 

Of course, Tetsuya started to gasp into the phone, the gasps becoming more erratic, and a weird high pitched keen had responded to Akashi. Well, he hadn’t been expecting that.

 

“Tetsuya?” Akashi called, trying to keep his voice soothing to calm the teen down. When Tetsuya didn’t seem to respond, Akashi raised his voice. “Tetsuya?” A thump and shuffling. And suddenly, that inferno was burning hotter than lava at the sound of Kagami’s voice.

 

How he _abhorred_ this teen for getting in his way.

 

_[White-]_

 

Akashi couldn’t grasp his words properly, eyes flashing over to his broken laptop. Something in him pinched and pulled, radiating pain that was titleless as Kagami hung up the phone. Akashi tried to redial, only to be met with the machine signaling his contact had been blocked.

 

Akashi stared down at his phone, trying to regulate his breathing.

 

_[Whi-]_

 

Akashi slammed his door open, marched past the startled maid, and headed for the stables. If anything could give him time to collect and sort through his thoughts, it was a well-needed ride with Yukimaru.

 

* * *

 

 

“I really don’t think we should even be talking, don’t you agree?” Akashi asked as he studied his nails, his eyes fleeting as he glanced to the man across from him. The man, aged with wrinkles from joyous and grievous times, gave a grunt. “You’ve already been paid in advance for the month by my father to write me off as mentally stable. Is there even a point to being here?”

 

“You think that? That your father can buy me out like that? I have a reputation to uphold,” the therapist denied. Akashi gave a short, emotionless chuckle.

 

“You say that, but that watch is new and quite expensive. More than your current payroll can supply, I’m sure. Especially with you financing your grandchildren's’ private school educations. Barely enough money for that watch.” Akashi’s smile fell. “Let’s just get this over with. Write me off as merely stressed and continue your day, digging your pockets down with hush money.” Akashi’s eyes were sharp as he studied his doctor. Takahashi was probably an amazing doctor during his prime, but now he was nothing more than a vacuum for money.

 

“You had brought up something about ‘another you’ during our last session. Do you remember this?” Takahashi forged on and Akashi settled back in his chair, eyes roaming over the miserably bleak office.

 

“Yes,” Akashi forced out, because he had let that slip. He’d needed to rant to someone, anyone, about the ugly burning in his chest over Tetsuya and during his heated moments, had let that annoyance slip out.

 

Now the man seemed to be trying to pry into it, as if it was something of importance.

 

“Why don’t we talk about that? What do you mean, another you? Are there two Seijuurou?” Takahashi asked, pen at the ready to jot down notes. Akashi eyed him, indifferent as he further made himself comfortable.

 

“I am Akashi Seijuurou,” Akashi commented, ignoring that tiny whisper that protested in the back of his mind. “There’s only me here.” And it would stay that way.

 

“In most cases, people don’t know about the existence of another personality. It is common-” Akashi droned the man out, knowing he was going to talk for a while. Instead, Akashi focused his attention on what he could do to control the situation with Tetsuya.

 

Because that was what was going to happen in the end. Akashi would be damned if he allowed something like this to get in his way. Tetsuya wasn’t allowed to be sick.

 

 _“You care.”_ Akashi shoved the annoyance back into the corner of his mind, zoning back in as Takahashi mentioned a name.

 

“Midorima-sensei over in Tokyo has some experience in therapy. She had published a paper-”

 

“Midorima?” Akashi raised an eyebrow, eyes glinting. “Midorima Keiko?” Takahashi paused, nodding.

 

“Ah, yes. You’ve heard of her?” Takashi looked proud, as if he personally knew her. Akashi had never heard the name Takashi come from Midorima’s lips, so he knew that wasn’t the case.

 

“Ah, I’ve heard of her,” Akashi smiled pleasantly and began to plot.

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully Midorima had unblocked Akashi from his phone. It made everything so much more easier.

 

**[18:35] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_Shintarou, I would like to make an_

_appointment with your mother._

 

**[18:37] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_She says to come on this date._

_I’ll accompany you. Is everything alright?_

 

Akashi smiled, eyes gleaming at the clear concern. It was just like Midorima to be concerned for someone despite the visible indifference or tension. He had the makings of a amazing doctor. Akashi texted back quickly and devised how to go to the appointment without his father knowing.

 

Thank goodness Akashi had been making his own connections.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice,” Akashi spoke as Midorima closed the door, taking the seat closest to the window. Keiko nodded, pulling out a new manilla folder.

 

“Of course,” Keiko said as she glanced up, smiling pleasantly to him. “So what can I do for the heir to the Akashi Family?” The title was said in amusement, her eyes sparkling in mirth as Midorima tugged on his doll. Akashi smiled politely, lacing his hands together.

 

“I would like a session, please.” Midorima looked up, alarmed, while Keiko raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

 

“A session? What for? Shintarou, go stand-”

 

“Shintarou,” Akashi interrupted, tone demanding obedience, “stay seated.” Keiko watched her son stiffen and comply, eyes downcasted. She narrowed her eyes, professional politeness cracking in the face of her son being _submissive_. “I request a session with you about my mental state.”

 

Keiko stared, eyes roaming over him before flickering over to her son again. Midorima was staring at the floor, hands slowly plucking at the pigtails of his doll. He was quiet, shoulders hunched under the order from the redhead beside him. Keiko didn’t like that. She didn’t like that one bit.

 

“You do realize I’m no longer in that field, don’t you?” Keiko asked, pen tapping against the lined paper. “Are you just looking to talk to someone about your feelings and thoughts? A therapist-”

 

“My father has already scheduled me with a therapist,” Akashi cut her off, expression amused. “But I find they are...lacking when it comes to the professional help I need.” Keiko scribbled a note, humming.

 

“And you believe I would better suit you? I take it your father has no knowledge of this meeting,” Keiko assumed, biting the inside of her cheek. Well, at least she was right about her concerns for his mental wellness. From how Midorima had described his sudden shift in personality and how he addressed himself, Keiko had worried about another personality.

 

“My father would never approve such a thing,” Akashi acknowledged, tone flat. “Which is why I’m paying for the visits myself. I wish to discuss with you my...mental state. You’ve probably been told by Shintarou all about that, haven’t you?” Akashi’s eyes slid to Midorima, who seemed to stop breathing as he felt the weight of those piercing eyes on him. “I do not trust the therapist I currently have. He is more worried about how deep his pockets can get instead of my...problems.”

 

“I can put in a referral for you instead,” Keiko compiled and frowned. “This is a very brave step, Akashi-kun.”

 

“Do you trust them?” Akashi asked, tone like ice. Keiko nodded tersely while Midorima looked between them, eyebrows raised high. “Do you trust they won’t blather to my father?”

 

“I’ll stake my license on them,” Keiko bargained seriously. “Akashi-kun...why are you looking now?” Because from what her son had said about this child in front of her, this was completely out of character for him.

 

“I’m perfect in everything I do,” Akashi smiled lightly, eyes dead as he stared Keiko straight on. “I’m just making sure to purge myself of any annoying imperfections I might still have.”

 

Keiko’s eyes were wide as she stared at him, pen loose in her grip.

 

“But, enough about me,” Akashi cooly brushed his long bangs out of his face, frowning at the itch it caused to his forehead. “Can we talk about Tetsuya’s autoimmune diseases and how you’re going about maintaining them?” His smile was as transparent as glass and the pen slipped from Keiko’s fingers.

 

Akashi was absolute. Akashi was in control of everything, on top of everything. And if that meant that he would do anything to prevent Tetsuya from-

 

_[Red stains on white-]_

 

-dying or suffering some unforeseen problems from his conditions, then so be it.

 

No one would ever be taken from him by sickness again.

 

Akashi was absolute.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sei-chan~!” Mibuchi cheered, waving wildly as Akashi walked into the gym. “We missed you yesterday!”

 

“No we didn’t,” Mayuzumi muttered, flipping another page of his light novel as he lounged on the bench.

 

“Shut up Mayuzumi!” Mibuchi snapped, fluttering around Akashi. “Here, let me pull your bangs back.” Mibuchi pulled Akashi over to the bench, shoving Mayuzumi into a sitting position to make room for the redhead.

 

“Hm, maybe I should just cut my hair,” Akashi commented as Mibuchi whipped out bobby pins, tugging his locks back. “Why aren’t you running?” A few of the players lounging around jolted and instantly got to running, leaving Mibuchi, Hayama, Mayuzumi, and Nebuya.

 

“Do that and I’m shaving you bald!” Mibuchi gasped, humming happily as Hayama laughed at Akashi.

 

“Reo-nee’s the law when it comes to your hair, huh?” Hayama teased, bouncing his basketball leisurely.

 

“But wouldn’t shaving his head mean his hair is gone?” Nebuya whispered to Mayuzumi, who ignored him as he continued to read.

 

“You all should be running too,” Akashi snapped out, shoulders relaxed as Mibuchi added another bobby pin, trapping those baby hairs back.

 

“Sei-chan seems annoyed,” Mibuchi commented as she used her thumb to smooth out the creases between Akashi’s eyebrows. “What’s on your mind? You should share it - it’ll affect your playing otherwise.” Backing up from her work, Mibuchi waited patiently.

 

“How do you give a response to someone who insulted your length?” Akashi asked seriously, blinking up at the upperclassman.

 

The book in Mayuzumi’s hands slipped, the senior falling off the bench as he began to howl in laughter. Mibuchi was frozen, eyes impossibly wide, while the gym stilled. Nebuya’s jaw was hanging open while Hayama just stared, speechless.

 

“It’s not funny,” Akashi gritted out as Mayuzumi slapped a hand against the ground, continuing to laugh.

 

“Mayuzumi! Stop laughing! Sei-chan is seriously distraught,” Mibuchi pouted. That just seemed to make Mayuzumi laugh harder, curling into a ball as his stomach clenched.

 

“Wow, never seen Mayuzumi laugh like this before,” Nebuya pointed out. Hayama grunted, picking up a basketball.

 

“Never seen him laugh at all,” Hayama countered.

 

“I’ll google it,” Akashi decided, tone bitter, as Hayama chunked a basketball at the laughing senior. “Chihiro, go run ten laps around the school.”

 

After practice, Akashi saw Tetsuya had unblocked him, sending him a single message of apology for his outburst at the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright men,” Hyuuga warned as the team huddled, Riko busy in the home-ec room while keeping Nigou occupied, “it’s time to face our end.”

 

“But Coach is just cooking?” Kagami questioned in confusion, Tetsuya under his arm. Hyuuga gulped, Izuki, Mitobe, Tsuchida, and Koganei looking just as grave as Kiyoshi forced a laugh.

 

“That’s the death sentence,” Hyuuga explained. “She...means well, but she can’t cook. It’s been labelled a lethal weapon.” Furihata squeaked in fear while Kawahara’s eyes widened.

 

“What? Seriously?” Fukuda wheezed out. Mitobe shook his head, still looking ill, and Koganei shuddered.

 

“No, but it might as well be!” Koganei whined, shoulders slumping. “How is it possible for someone to cook so badly?”

 

“Would this be a time where I quote Gordon Ramsay?” Tetsuya looked up at Kagami, who burst out laughing. “‘This chicken is raw’!” The group went silent as they stared at the freshman duo, who were dissolving into chuckles, or soft giggles in Tetsuya’s case.

 

“Look at them!” Izuki whined as he waved a arm at them. “Now they have inside jokes! I feel personally mocked! Why can’t we be as close as those two?” He stopped, mouthing the words over again.

 

“It won’t work,” Hyuuga sighed loudly, “so don’t even try. Come on guys, let’s face our fears.”

 

“You two are getting pretty close, huh?” Koganei asked as Mitobe and him waited near the back for the freshman duo. “Your teamwork must be great then, huh?”

 

“You think?” Kagami asked, looking down at Tetsuya. Tetsuya’s expression was one of warm content, settled under the weight of Kagami’s arm around his shoulder. “Whatcha think, Kuroko?”

 

“Kagami-kun is my best friend,” Tetsuya responded without hesitation. “Our teamwork reflects that.” Mitobe smiled and patted Tetsuya on the head while Koganei nudged Kagami in the ribs.

 

“Best friends~!” He cooed. Kagami flushed and scowled, waving away Koganei’s elbows.

 

“So what? Aren’t you and Mitobe-senpai close?” Kagami pointed out and Koganei and Mitobe shared looks of thought.

 

“Yep!” Koganei beamed happily as he moved to Mitobe’s side, linking their arms together. “Mitobe’s my best friend!” Mitobe nodded in agreement.

 

“Uhg, you guys makes me sick,” Hyuuga groaned as he spotted the four. “Clinging like that. You’ll make people get the wrong idea about you guys.” Koganei’s smile faltered slightly and Mitobe frowned at the captain, while Kagami raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’s his problem?” Kagami grumbled as he squeezed his arm a little tighter around Tetsuya. “There’s nothing wrong with this.” Koganei gave a vigorous nod of encouragement while Tetsuya’s eyes bore in Hyuuga’s back as the group went into the school building. “I mean, you got players smacking each other's asses all the time. He's overreacting.”

 

“You guys excited for the beach training?” Koganei asked as they tagged behind, smile in place. “It was almost impossible to get the week off from work but thankfully we managed, huh Mitobe?” Mitobe nodded while Kagami’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

 

“You two work? Together?” Kagami asked as Tetsuya turned his head in interest.

 

“Yep! We work at a cafe! Mitobe cooks and I serve and act as his translator! We’re a packaged deal,” Koganei proudly proclaimed as they slipped into the home-ec classroom, being the last to arrive.

 

“Took you guys long enough,” Izuki piped up, staring away from the plate of...something...in front of him. “Too busy chattering?”

 

“No pun?” Kiyoshi asked as he poked at the rice concoction in front of him.

 

“Not off the top of my head. It’s empty space,” Izuki shrugged, waving a hand over his head, at the empty air. Everyone turned to Riko, who beamed happily at the group.

 

Kagami sat down next to Tetsuya, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Hey Coach,” Kagami started, everyone whipping their heads over to Kagami in alarm. “You didn’t cook the vegetables. They’re practically raw.”

 

“It's raw,” Tetsuya echoed softly to himself. “It’s bloody raw.” Kagami forced back a chortle, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“What?” Riko blinked and came over, peering down at her curry. “How?” Kagami picked up his spoon, trying to cut into one of the whole carrots.

 

“See how my spoon isn’t even putting an indent in the surface?” Kagami asked and Riko peered closer. “With cooked vegetables, especially carrots, they grow softer. If they had been cooked, my spoon should have easily been able to press into the carrot. Get it?” Riko made a humming noise, blinking wide eyes.

 

“Also, your rice is almost cooked. It’s kind of crunchy, which either means you didn’t have enough water or didn’t let it cook long enough. How many cups of water did you use per cups of rice?” Kagami stood up while swirls appeared in Riko’s eyes, her hands flailing as she backed up.

 

“W-wait! Let me get a notepad or-”

 

“Want me to just show you how to cook?” Kagami raised an eyebrow. Had anyone ever actually shown this girl how to make rice, or had they just pretended to enjoy her dishes while inwardly dying with each bite?

 

“You-you’ll show me?” Riko asked hesitantly and Kagami nodded, grabbing an apron.

 

“Sure. You want curry, right? It’s easy.”

 

The team sat there as Kagami patiently walked Riko through how to properly cook rice, how to peel and cut the vegetables, and how to cook them thoroughly. Tetsuya leaned on his hand, watching with a twinkle in his eye as Kagami talked softly and calmly, answering any question Riko had. No matter how stupid her questions seemed (“Can’t we just chunk it in the curry and it’ll cook it?” “No, because the temperature isn’t at a boiling point. It won’t have a chance to cook.”), Kagami was there with a easy answer.

 

Mitobe looked proud, helping with Koganei translating as it came to adding side dishes or extra vegetables.

 

Finally, it came to having to tell Riko to leave the vitamins and powders out of the equation because that was downright nasty.

 

All in all it had been an successful event and the teens were more than ready for their summer training.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kuroko-kun,” Kiyoshi called as he spotted Kagami and him leaving the gym, “have a minute?” Tetsuya stopped, looking to their upperclassman curiously as he jogged over to them.

 

“Kiyoshi-senpai,” Tetsuya greeted as Kagami stretched, yawning. “Is everything alright?” Kiyoshi nodded, moving his gaze from Tetsuya to Kagami.

 

“Have you thought about how you want to improve your skills?” Kiyoshi asked as the three began to walk. Tetsuya shook his head.

 

“I want to learn to shoot a basket, at least,” Tetsuya responded in earnest, looking irked at the thought that he couldn’t even do the basics. “Akashi-kun was the one who taught me my current style. He never taught me the basics perfectly.” Kiyoshi hummed, rubbing at his smooth chin.

 

“We can spend some time showing you how to shoot. But you hold the ball all weird, don’t you?” Kiyoshi pointed out and Kagami furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Whatcha mean?” Kagami asked as he grabbed Tetsuya before he was run down by two guys chasing each other. “He handles the ball weird?”

 

“You haven’t noticed?” Kiyoshi laughed as they took the corner, Kagami determined to lead them to Maji Burger. “He uses his palms to handle the ball, not the pads of his fingers.” Kiyoshi wiggled his fingers in demonstration and Tetsuya stared down at his own hands, considering.

 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Tetsuya admitted. “Thank you. I think that’s helpful.” Kiyoshi nodded and winked as his phone went off.

 

“Ah, it’s Hyuuga. I’ll see you two later!” Kiyoshi patted Tetsuya on the head before heading back towards the school.

 

“Kiyoshi-senpai is very observational,” Tetsuya commented as he clenched and unclenched his hands. “I wonder what I can do to improve.”

 

“You mean what can _we_ do,” Kagami corrected and elbowed him lightly. “This is a team effort, dork.”

 

* * *

 

 

**-Kise Ryouta has added Kuroko Tetsuya to the Group Chat ☆*:.｡.MIRAGEN.｡.:*☆-**

 

**[04:14] Kise Ryouta**

 

_Kurokocchi, why are you up so early?_

 

**[04:15] Aomine Daiki**

 

_Why are YOU up to early?_

_Your stupid message just woke me up._

_Now I’m pissed wtf_

 

**[04:17] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_I haven’t slept yet. Nigou also needed_

_to go out, so I had to get up to let him go_

_pee._

 

**[04:18] Haizaki Shougo**

 

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT_

_STOP TEXTING ME_

_REMOVE ME FROM THIS_

_FUCKING THING_

_OH MY GOD_

_What the fuck is a Nigou_

_and what have you not_

_gone to sleep yet? The fuck?_

 

**[04:20] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Image.jpg_

 

**[04:22] Aomine Daiki**

 

_Is THAT A DOG!?!!!_

 

**[04:24] Haizaki Shougo**

 

_What the fuck._

_What the actual fuck._

_It_

_It looks just like you._

 

**[04:30] Kise Ryouta**

 

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(╯✧∇✧)╯*:･ﾟ✧_

_OH MY GOODNESS!_

_It’s a puppy Kurokocchi!_

_And is he kissing your nose?!_

_( ෆຶдෆຶ)*✲ﾟ*｡⋆♡ོ_

_This is my new screensaver._

 

**[04:32] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_ME TOO~! SOOOOO_

_CUTTTTEEEE!!!!_

_Be still my beating heart._

 

**[04:34] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Image2.jpg_

 

Tetsuya rolled onto his back again, sending another image of Nigou giving Tetsuya a nose kiss. Tetsuya’s hair was in disarray, cheeks and nose red from sneezing. But it was worth it for nose kisses.

 

**[04:37] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_All of you go back to sleep._

_Except Ryouta, of course. You’re_

_getting ready for work, aren’t you?_

 

_Tetsuya, go to bed now._

 

**[04:38] Kise Ryouta**

 

_Yep! Today is booked since_

_the rest of the week I’ll be_

_practicing for my match against_

_Aominecchi._

 

**[04:40] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_H-hewwo?_

 

**[04:41] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_Takao Kazunari, get off Shintarou’s phone._

_Tell him to change his password again, please._

 

**[04:42] Aomine Daiki**

 

_Wait Tetsu aren’t you allergic to dogs????_

 

**[04:45] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Nigou is just too cute, isn’t he?_

_He is my son._

_He is my treasure._

_He is my happiness embodied_

_into a dog._

 

**[04:46] Aomine Daiki**

 

_Tetsu, go to bed._

_You’re starting to sound delirious._

 

Tetsuya sat up in bed, staring at the shadows that grew and shrunk as the breeze outside rustled the leaves of the trees by his window. He couldn’t sleep. His thoughts were too loud, keeping him up. Any moment he tried to sleep, his heartbeat would pick up and he’d be gripped by that cold, tight feeling of something was _wrong_. He was too scared to sleep then, unable to shake off that unsettling feeling.

 

His phone chimed again and Tetsuya checked it, eyebrows raising as he saw a message from Kagami.

 

**[04:48] Kagami Taiga**

 

_I couldn’t sleep well at all. Just_

_had a weird feeling you were up._

_Hi?_

 

**[04:50] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Good morning. I had trouble_

_sleeping as well._

_Would you like to meet up for breakfast?_

 

**[04:51] Kagami Taiga**

 

_I’ll send you my address._

_I’ll make us food! :)_

 

Tetsuya jumped as his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

 

“Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya whispered, Nigou giving a whine at his feet.

 

“Yo. You have any food allergies?” Kagami asked, his voice deep from what little sleep he had gotten. Tetsuya’s eyes slipped half-closed at the sound, and a hum escaped his throat.

 

“No, I don’t have any food allergies. Would Kagami-kun like me to come over now?” Tetsuya perked up, hearing bustling in the kitchen. His mother suffered from insomnia, her sleeping hours as scarce as her son’s. “My mother is up, so I can leave.”

 

“Sure,” Kagami yawned. “I’ll text you my address and meet you up halfway?” Tetsuya smiled as he trapped the phone between his cheek and shoulder, slipping out of bed.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tetsuya confirmed and they hung up, Tetsuya moving to change and try and tame his hair. He slipped out of his bedroom, Nigou on his heels, as he padded into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning,” Tetsuya greeted and Aoi waved, slumped over the table with a cup of coffee hugged to her chest.

 

“Morning baby,” Aoi greeted, her dark circles mirroring Tetsuya’s. “Have you slept?” Tetsuya shook his head and Aoi sighed, standing up.

 

“Um,” Tetsuya started and Aoi paused from grabbing the hot chocolate, turning to look at him. “Kagami-kun invited me over for breakfast. Um...now.” Aoi studied him for a moment before she nodded.

 

“You have your bag packed up for the week?” Aoi asked as she slowly moved back to her place at the table. Tetsuya nodded and she bent down, petting Nigou. “Have all your medicine?” A nod. “Sunscreen?” A nod. “Compression socks and protective clothing?” A pause. A shake of the head. Aoi huffed.

 

“Go back those up and then you can go. Is Nigou coming?” Aoi asked as she rubbed at the pup’s stomach.

 

“Yes. He’s our mascot,” Tetsuya said in ways of explanation. Aoi smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Tetsuya left to finish packing his last minute items and Aoi’s head nodded as sleep began to call to her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kagami-kun’s apartment is very big,” Tetsuya observed as he set Nigou down, toeing his shoes off.

 

“Ah, well, it was supposed to be for me and the family but...y’know,” Kagami explained as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Tetsuya continued to look around, taking in the spacious apartment.

 

“Aren’t you lonely?” Tetsuya couldn’t help but ask. “Being here by yourself?” Kagami made a face, looking away.

 

“I’m making crepes,” Kagami dismissed, moving further into the apartment. “You’re good with crepes, right?” Tetsuya followed, Nigou curled up in the rising sunlight by the balcony door.

 

“I like to listen to music when I cook. Is that okay?” Kagami asked as he lifted up his abandoned headphones from the counter. Tetsuya nodded and found a seat at the table, watching Kagami as he began to work his magic.

 

Tetsuya’s eyes followed Kagami as the teen’s firm hands mixed the batter together, eyebrows furrowing as he added tiny droplets from a small bottle. He never remembered his own mother doing that, so was curious to the additional ingredient. Kagami’s body was swaying side to side as he hummed to the music, his lips moving silently as he sung the lyrics.

 

Of course, that didn’t last long, and soon the kitchen was filled with the sound of the batter cooking and Kagami singing. Tetsuya’s body slumped down, his head nestling down into his crossed arms, as Kagami’s voice twisted through the kitchen.

 

“ **_I’m so into you, I can barely breathe._ ** ” Tetsuya didn’t know the words and he couldn’t recognize the song as one Kagami had shown him. Kagami’s voice washed over him like a lullaby, soothing him into a peace he hadn’t been able to settle into the entire night. His racing thoughts slowly quieted down as Kagami continued in that low, smooth purr. “ **_And all I wanna do is fall in deep._ ** ”

 

Tetsuya fought hard to keep his eyelids open, to stay alert and awake, by the sleepless night was catching up to him and the room was growing fuzzy. The air was smelling like sweet vanilla and cut up bananas and strawberries, adding to that homely feel Kagami always seemed to emit. “ **_But close ain’t close enough, ‘til we cross the line._ ** ” Kagami had a very steady singing voice, smooth. Unlike his deep, husky speaking voice, his singing voice carried a tenderness to it that made Tetsuya burrow into his arms as his breathing steadied out.

 

“ **_So name a game to play, and I’ll roll the dice, hey._ ** ” Kagami turned, two made crepes in hand, only to blink at the sight of Tetsuya slumped on the table, deep in sleep. Kagami was quiet as he set the plate down, moving to gently shake Tetsuya’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, Kuroko, hey,” Kagami whispered as Tetsuya sturred, moving his head to the side to peer up at Kagami through a barely cracked eye. “Hey, you fell asleep. Did you sleep at all?” Because while Kagami had ended up knocking out too early, resulting in waking up before the sun had risen, Tetsuya looked like he hadn’t even slept a wink.

 

“No,” Tetsuya admitted as Kagami smoothed a thumb under an eye, tracing the dark circle. “I couldn’t sleep.” Kagami frowned as Tetsuya struggled to sit up, blinking blearily at the crepes.

 

“Eat that and then go lay on the couch, okay? We’ve got a good hour before we gotta meet up,” Kagami pointed to the plate, then the couch, and then turned to stare sternly at Tetsuya. Tetsuya nodded and cut a small corner of the crepe off, popping it into his mouth.

 

His glazed eyes sparkled as he tasted the familiar flavor of vanilla. He looked up as Kagami, who gave a amused chuckle, before the teen went to make his own crepes. Tetsuya surprised both of them when he finished his plate, his stomach satisfied but not overly full.

 

“It must be my steroids,” Tetsuya decided as he dropped his plate into the sink. Kagami paused in wolfing down his breakfast, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Steroids?” Kagami asked as Tetsuya padded over to the couch, eyes fluttering as exhaustion clawed at him again.

 

“Yes, Midorima-sensei put me on steroids to help with the inflammation,” Tetsuya commented as he plopped down, sprawling out with a stretch. His bones popped and he went limp, like a wet noodle. “They can increase my appetite and make me gain weight.” Kagami dragged himself and his plate over, plopping down at the low table across from Tetsuya.

 

“That’s good then!” Kagami exclaimed as he shoved an entire crepe into his mouth. Whipped cream smeared across his cheek as he beamed at Tetsuya. “You need to eat more, and you definitely need to have some more meat on your bones.” Tetsuya huffed and moved to be on his side. Kagami got up, moving down the hallway. He came back quickly, spreading a blanket over Tetsuya’s curled up form.

 

“Thank you Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya murmured as his eyelids drooped. “For everything.” Kagami ruffled his hair, moving to continue inhaling his food.

 

“What are best friends for?” Kagami rhetorically asked as Tetsuya slipped back into sleep. Kagami finished his plate, setting his fork down as he peered at Tetsuya. Nigou whined and moved to get up and Kagami sent a glare at the dog.

 

“Don’t you move or I’m locking you on the balcony,” Kagami threatened and Nigou laid back down, blank eyes boring into Kagami’s. Kagami shuddered and stood, brushing Tetsuya’s bangs out of his face one last time. Nigou gave a huff and Kagami pointed at him.

 

“Don’t test me, mutt!” Kagami barked out in a low growl and Nigou turned his face away. Kagami’s eye twitched and he set off to clean the dishes.

 

* * *

 

 

**[07:15] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_Kuroko you are allergic_

_to dogs STOP SLEEPING_

_WITH THEM IN YOUR FACE_

_ARE YOU TRYING TO HAVE A_

_ALLERGIC REACTION?!_

 

**[07:16] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_Forgive me, I didn’t realize I had the_

_caps lock on._

 

**[07:17] Murasakibara Atsushi**

 

_Why does Mido-chin have someone_

_sleeping over and letting them use_

_your phone~?_

_I thought your phone was locked~?_

 

**[07:18] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Good morning everyone._

_Nigou is too cute to sleep_

_on the floor, Midorima-kun._

_Look at him._

_Image3.jpg_

 

Kagami looked up, huddled on the top of the couch as Nigou tried to jump up onto the cushions.

 

“Hey Kuroko! Stop taking pictures and get this monster!” Kagami complained as Tetsuya slipped his phone into his pocket, grabbing Nigou. “Come on, we’re gonna be late!” Kagami hopped off the couch, dancing around Tetsuya and Nigou. He grabbed their bags, shoving on his shoes. “Let’s go, Kuroko!”

 

Kuroko easily slipped his shoes on, following Kagami out of the apartment as his phone went crazy with messages. Kagami eyed him weirdly while Tetsuya maneuvered a hand free to check his phone.

 

**[07:20] Aomine Daiki**

 

_AHAHAHA is he scared_

_of a tiny little dog?!_

_HAHAHAHAHA_

_Why is your Light so weak,_

_Tetsu?_

 

**[07:21] Aomine Daiki**

 

_Wait why are you at_

_his house? DID YOU_

_SLEEP OVER AT HIS PLACE?_

 

**[07:22] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_Nigou is so cute~!_

_My heart!_

 

**[07:23] Murasakibara Atsushi**

 

_What’s that in the background?_

_Did you have crepes?_

_Those look like ingredients_

_for crepes. I want crepes._

_Crepes~_

 

_Ah, Muro-chin said he’ll make_

_me crepes~! Yay!_

 

**[07:25] Nijimura Shuuzou**

 

_I have many questions and_

_I don’t want any answers._

 

_Cute dog, Kuroko-kun!_

_That your new partner?_

_He looks nice!_

 

**[07:26] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Image4.jpg_

 

“Why did you want a selfie?” Kagami asked as he stood from his hunched form, rubbing his back as Tetsuya showed the photo to him. Tetsuya’s eyes crinkled up slightly as he smiled.

 

“I’m showing Kise-kun and them,” Tetsuya responded and showed the group chat. Kagami scowled as the group chat exploded with messages from Aomine and Momoi. “I’m showing off my happiness.”

 

“Your happiness, huh?” Kagami asked, eyeing him from the side as his cheeks heated. Tetsuya nodded, eyes sparkling. “You gonna take one with Seirin then?”

 

“Of course,” Tetsuya commented as he put his phone away. “Seirin is my happiness too. I am...happy where I am right now.” Kagami’s eyes narrowed at that. With how Tetsuya was saying it, it was as if he was trying to convince himself.

 

“Are you happy?” Kagami asked as he slung an around around Tetsuya’s shoulder, keeping his hand away from Nigou’s mouth. Tetsuya looked up at him, confused, before he nodded.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya confirmed. “Very happy.”

 

* * *

 

 

The train ride to the beach was fairly uneventful, with Kagami sharing a earbud with Tetsuya to listen to music. He introduced Tetsuya to his favorite song, translating the song for the teen. Tetsuya had ripped the earbud out, eyes wide, as he stared at Kagami.

 

“What?” Kagami asked in defense, taking his own earbud out, “it’s my favorite song. I’ll teach you the lyrics.” His smile was anything but innocent and Tetsuya was quick to shake his head.

 

“The-the song is just full of curse words,” Tetsuya rejected, looking out the window at the passing scenery. “I-I don’t know if I’d like that.” Kagami bumped their shoulders with a snort.

 

“Nah, it’s cool, seriously. Here, repeat after me - **_I don’t fuck with you_ **.” Mitobe’s head whipped over in their direction immediately, eyes zeroing in on them like heated missiles, and Kagami was hasty in his explanation of the song. Koganei laughed loudly, translating Mitobe’s scolding. Apparently, Kagami was banned from teaching any swear words to anyone on the team ever. Especially if they were from songs.

 

“ **_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_ ** ” Kagami sung out as they got off the train, arms stretched out wide. Tetsuya raised an eyebrow while Izuki perked up instantly.

 

“Is that Spongebob Squarepants? Oh man, I remember watching that when I’d get home from elementary school!” Izuki chirped out as the others broke into chatters at the cartoon. Kagami’s eyebrows raised.

 

“They dubbed Spongebob in Japan? Did you watch it?” Kagami asked Tetsuya, who nodded.

 

“My favorite character was Plankton,” Tetsuya commented and the team stared at him. “I always root for the little guy.” Kagami snickered as the ocean came into view.

 

“Ah! Look at that water!” Fukuda cheered. “Think we can swim?” Tsuchida sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Sadly, we won’t have the time or energy to swim at all this week,” he explained, the first years paling at the idea. Tetsuya moved to Kagami’s side, digging through his bag slung over the taller teen’s shoulder, and pulled out his sunblock. He was diligent in smearing it over his face, getting his exposed skin.

 

Kagami snorted, seeing a thick streak of white lotion down his nose. “Dork,” he commented as he used his thumbs to rub the lotion into the pale skin. “You gotta stay coated, got it?” Tetsuya nodded as he offered the sunscreen to Kagami. Kagami rubbed it into his skin, using what was left on his hands to get Tetsuya’s arms again.

 

“You guys are so weird,” Hyuuga grumbled as he shoved past them. Kagami snorted and slipped the bottle back into Tetsuya’s bag.

 

“Watch, he’s gonna burn like a lobster,” Kagami whispered to Tetsuya, who stifled a laugh. Nigou circled his legs as they walked, barking. Tetsuya bent down, pressing a palm to the concrete. Kagami, along with Furihata, Mitobe, and Koganei, watched curiously.

 

“Whatcha doing?” Furihata asked as Tetsuya stood back up, rubbing his hand on his shorts.

 

“Checking the temperature. Making sure it isn’t too hot for Nigou’s paws,” Tetsuya explained as he picked Nigou up. “His tiny paws can burn.” Nigou wiggled before getting comfortable, tongue out and panting.

 

“You know a lot about dogs,” Koganei commented as Mitobe came over, petting Nigou’s head.

 

“I’ve always wanted one, so I learned all I could about them. I’m allergic though, so I was never able to get one. Until now, of course.” Tetsuya must have said the wrong thing because Furihata swiped Nigou out of his grip, holding him close to his chest.

 

“You’re allergic to dogs?!” Furihata cried out while Mitobe fretted around them. “Dude! Animal allergies are serious business!”

 

“Ah, I just sneeze,” Tetsuya explained as he held his arms out for his dog. “May I have Nigou back please?” Furihata shook his head, Koganei chuckling at their antics.

 

“No, I’ll hold him. You just - like - don’t suffocate!” Tetsuya looked dejected as Furihata jogged ahead, catching up to the rest of the team. Koganei and Mitobe followed, leaving Kagami and Tetsuya to trail behind.

 

“Everyone’s so weird,” Tetsuya grumbled to himself. Kagami snorted, shaking his head.

 

“They’re just worried for you,” Kagami soothed. Tetsuya gave a unimpressed look at the taller teen.

 

Kiyoshi looked back at them, waving wildly to get their attention.

 

“Come on you slow pokes!” Kiyoshi called. Kagami and Tetsuya hurried over, seeing Riko’s father drive away. Riko turned to them, looking triumphant.

 

“Let’s go check in and set our stuff down and then we can begin!” Riko called, guiding the teens over to the Inn. Tetsuya looked up at the rustic looking building, eyes sparkling. He loved the older looking Inns, loving the culture and history behind them.

 

“It looks haunted,” Kawahara whispered to Furihata, who squeezed Nigou tighter to his chest.

 

“Don’t say that,” Furihata hissed out as Kiyoshi laughed. “You’ll jinx us!”

 

“Maybe some sootballs are living here!” Kiyoshi suggested, eyes gleaming at the potential of spotting the fictional spirit. “I brought some candy just in case!”

 

“Now I think that’s asking for too much,” Hyuuga grouched as they walked into the Inn. After getting their rooms and setting their bags down, they changed into proper sportswear and met Riko outside.

 

“Alright guys!” Riko called, wearing a halter-top and some shorts, “ready for Hell?” The team blinked at the basketball hoops in the sand, staring.

 

“We’re playing...in the sand?” Furihata asked as he settled Nigou down, watching the dog sniff at the sand.

 

“Yep! Ah, Kuroko, let me help you put some sunscreen on,” Riko spoke, turning to the phantom. Tetsuya stepped up beside her, bottle in hand. Kagami was rubbing a new coat onto his own arms, eyebrow furrowed as he struggled to get his back. He’d ditched his shirt, deciding he was just going to sweat it off by the end of the hour. Kiyoshi helped, asking for some sunblock in exchange of getting Kagami’s back.

 

“Alright you guys, start playing!” Riko called as she handed Tetsuya a pair of sunglasses. “Tetsuya, I’m going to have you do some side-steps, okay?” Tetsuya tilted his head to the side, watching as the guys struggled to play basketball in the sand.

 

“I can’t play with them?” Tetsuya asked as Riko shook her head, grinning.

 

“Nah, I’ve made a separate training schedule for you. See that area over there?” Riko asked, pointing to a small beach towel spread out under a giant umbrella. Tetsuya nodded. “Every 20 minutes, you are going to take a ten minute break under there and rehydrate. Now, get to stepping!” Tetsuya gave a inaudible grumble and began to hop to side to side, nearly skidding a few times.

 

The day stretched out, Kagami or Riko helping Tetsuya with his new coat of sunblock. Riko had him jog with the team for a few meters before calling him back. She made him rest before instructing him to do some planks. Soon they were able to access the gym and the training continued.

 

“Oh my god,” Kagami groaned after training ended, slumped against Tetsuya on the floor. “I know why it’s the training camp from Hell.” He gave a whine as he tried to get up. Tetsuya grunted as he tried to wiggle out from Kagami’s weight, giving up halfway. This was his life now, Tetsuya decided.

 

“Suffer,” Tetsuya whispered softly to himself, quirkling a smile when Kagami nudged him. “Let’s go wash up, Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya struggled to help Kagami up, Kiyoshi helping when he saw them failing to get up.

 

“You’ll get used to it soon,” Kiyoshi commented as he ruffled Tetsuya hair. Tetsuya knocked the hand away, frowning at the touch. He wasn’t a dog - why did everyone touch him like he was Nigou?

 

The baths were a in and out process, Kagami wasting no time in soaking when he caught the time. Tetsuya followed suit, the two quick in their after bath stretches.

 

Tetsuya rolled on his compression socks, watching Kagami dig through his bag. Kagami pulled out his laptop, impatient as he waited for his computer to finish waking up fully. In a matter of minutes, the Skype app was open and calling his parents. Around him, the boys peered over curiously.

 

“Hello~!” Ilya cheered as she waved, beaming happily. “Ryuusuke got called into work today, so it’s just me! Oh my, are you with your classmates?” Kagami enlarged the screen showing his mother, angling the camera to take in the team’s shell shocked expressions.

 

“Yeah! We’re at a training camp on the beach,” Kagami commented as he tugged Tetsuya over to sit next to him. “Say hi, Kuroko.”

 

“Hello. It is nice to talk to you again,” Tetsuya greeted with a bow, Ilya giving a cheerful greeting in return.

 

“You look good today!” Ilya spoke, both eyes sparkling as she smiled at him. “You look tired, though.” Tetsuya nodded politely, trying to stifle his yawn.

 

“I didn’t sleep much the night before. You look very good as well,” Tetsuya commented, wondering about the lack of eyepatch. Ilya laughed, looking around at the players as they began to inch closer.

 

“Well don’t be rude, Taiga! Introduce me!” Ilya chided and Kagami began to introduce the teens, all of them bashful and shy against the parent. She waved happily, squinting as she peered at Kagami. “You don’t look like you’ve been out in the sun.”

 

“Kuroko’s been putting on sunblock like every hour, so I did to so he’d remember easier,” Kagami spoke as he shook Tetsuya’s head. “Your eye good today? You aren’t wearing your eyepatch.”

 

“Yep! I can see out of both today!” Ilya reassured with a thumbs up. The two continued to talk for a few minutes until Ilya had to leave, having a lunch date with Alex to get to. Kagami disconnected the call and was met with embarrassed stares of his teammates.

 

“Dude! Warn us next time we’re gonna meet your parents!” Furihata whined. “I always get so nervous meeting parents.” Kagami blinked, confused.

 

“Why? She’s through a camera. Can’t get more impersonal than that,” Kagami countered and Fukuda sighed.

 

“Dude, still. She’s pretty, though. Where did you get your looks from?” Fukuda teased while Kagami smiled in pride.

 

“Isn’t she? She’s gorgeous!” Kagami boasted. “I take after my dad mostly. I’m like a splitting image of him when he was younger, apparently.”

 

“Kagami-kun is a momma’s boy,” Tetsuya teased. Kagami tried to smother him with a pillow, only to accidentally smack Kawahara in the face.

 

Silence met the attack and Kawahara smiled icily at the teen. “Pillow fight!” Kagami gave a smirk as Furihata tugged Tetsuya out of the line of fire, the three other first years engaging in an all out war.

 

“Hey Kuroko-kun?” Furihata asked as he led Tetsuya out into the hall, away from the rowdiness going on.

 

“Yes?” Tetsuya asked as the two walked down the hall, walking aimlessly as they moved further away from the noise.

 

“I, um…” Furihata fidgeted as he tugged on his shirt, looking everywhere but at Tetsuya. “Um. I-I’m trying to go into Sports Therapy after high school.” He licked his lips, coughing as Tetsuya nodding in encouragement to continue speaking. “And-um- this sounds weird, I know, but - um - may- may I try practicing on you? Sometimes?” Furihata’s voice cracked at the end, pitched high in nervousness.

 

“Is Coach giving you tips?” Tetsuya asked as the two stopped, staring at each other. Furihata nodded vigorously, worrying his bottom lip. “Then I don’t mind. You want to go into Sports Therapy? That’s amazing.” Furihata flushed and stammered, looking away from Tetsuya.

 

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Kiyoshi laughed as he leaned against the wall in front of the two. “I think you’d do good in Sports Therapy! If you need another person to practice on, I’ll volunteer. My knee was injured last year, so it’d be good experience for you.” Furihata seemed to flush darker as he ducked his head, nodding happily. Riko, standing beside Kiyoshi, snorted.

 

“What are you two doing out anyways?” At her feet, Nigou barked as if repeating her question. Tetsuya bent down, expression bright as Nigou pranced over. Furihata rubbed at his neck and Kagami’s loud voice roared down the hall. Riko’s eyes narrowed. She stomped down the hall, slamming their door open with force. “Go to bed!” She roared and it fell silent.

 

“Good night,” Riko bidded to Tetsuya and Furihata, tugging Kiyoshi down the hall with her. Furihata and Tetsuya shared looks before bursting into light chuckles. They traveled back to the dorm, Tetsuya carrying Nigou so the puppy wouldn’t immediately head for Kagami. The two peered into the room, seeing the stiff, awkward positions Kagami, Kawahara, and Fukuda had frozen in.

 

“That dog is not sleeping in here!” Kagami snapped, catching sight of Tetsuya and Nigou. “Nope! He’s sleeping outside!” Nigou gave a whine and his blank blue eyes seemed to grow wider. Tetsuya’s eyes mirrored Nigou’s and the two tried to make Kagami cave. “If he’s sleeping in here, I’m sleeping somewhere else.”

 

A knock sounded and Riko popped in, eyes sparkling as she let her gaze settle on Nigou. “I’m here to steal him! I promised him I’d sleep with him tonight.” Riko held her hands out expectantly and Tetsuya looked stricken as he handed the puppy over. Riko cuddled Nigou to her chest, cooing.

 

“He’s my dog…” Tetsuya muttered to himself as Riko stole Nigou away. Tetsuya sneezed and rubbed at his nose, pouting. Kagami laid their futons out, bringing out a bag of chips as he settled it between his and Tetsuya’s places.

 

“Yeah, yeah, come lay down. You’re probably exhausted,” Kagami patted Tetsuya’s futon, grinning when Tetsuya just continued to grumble under his breath. Tetsuya plopped down, Furihata across from them with Fukuda and Kawahara. The five settled down under the covers, Kagami opening the bag of chips without prompting. He shifted the bag to where anyone could grab some, popping two into his mouth.

 

“It’s like a sleepover,” Fukuda snickered softly as he grabbed a handful of chips. “Reminds me of elementary school.” Tetsuya burrowed into his pillow, taking chips offered to him by Kagami.

 

“Kuroko, how are you not dating Momoi-san?” Kawahara asked bluntly, stuffing his face with chips. Kagami choked on his mouthful, pounding his chest as he coughed. Furihata fluttered over, lightly patting him on the shoulder while Tetsuya raised an eyebrow.

 

“Momoi-san? Why would I date her? She’s just my friend,” Tetsuya responded as he popped another chip into his mouth. Kawahara sighed, shaking his head. He sent a ‘what-can-you-do’ expression to Fukuda, who also shook his head.

 

“Kuroko, we only met Momoi-san for, like, ten minutes total but even we could see she’s practically head over heels for you,” Fukuda complained while Kagami made a strangled noise in his throat. The teens eyed him before turning their attention back to Tetsuya.

 

“And? I don’t understand why I should date her just because she has feeling for me,” Tetsuya defended as he furrowed his eyebrows. “I like Momoi-san as a friend. Nothing more. She knows this.” Kagami seemed to calm down at those words, able to shove another mouthful of chips in.

 

“What a waste,” Furihata sighed as the conversation began to decline.

 

“Oh, Kuroko, I gotta have you listen to this new song,” Kagami mentioned as he pulled out his Ipod, scooting closer to Tetsuya to hand him a earphone. Seeing the two become occupied with each other, the other three freshman rolled their eyes and began to ask each other who they had crushes on at school.

 

Tetsuya put the earbud in, blinking as the song began. They were arm to arm, Kagami pushed close to slacken the earphones. Tetsuya nuzzled down into his pillow, head tilted as he listened to the soothing music.

 

“It’s making me sleepy,” Tetsuya mumbled as his eyelids fluttered. Kagami lowered the volume and set his music player down, grabbing his phone.

 

“You had, what, maybe two hours of sleep total today? It better be making you sleepy,” Kagami snapped as he scrolled through his phone, looking at the latest news stories or updates to any comics he followed. Tetsuya’s soft breathing answered him and he glanced over, seeing the phantom fast asleep. Kagami slowly and gently took the earbud out, pulling his blankets up higher.

 

“You sure do care for him, huh?” Fukuda asked as they observed the two, hunkered down for bed. Kagami shrugged his shoulders, turning off his music player.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? We’re best friends,” Kagami commented as he stared challengingly at the three. Furihata gave a reassuring smile and nestled down while Kawahara and Fukuda merely shrugged.

 

“None of our business,” Fukuda spoke and stood to turn the lights off. The room was cloaked in darkness and Kagami shifted, turning onto his side to stare at Tetsuya’s outline.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami woke with a snort, feeling a pressure against his chest. He blinked, looking down to see Tetsuya had stretched out, one of his hands pushing into him as he snoozed. Kagami sat up, nudging Tetsuya awake as he moved. He looked around, taking in the sprawled out positions of his teammates and huffed through his nose.

 

He grabbed his toothbrush and went to brush his teeth, Tetsuya trailing behind him silently. The two brushed their teeth silently, Tetsuya turning his head as he heard familiar voices.

 

“Seriously?” Takao gasped in pure excitement as he laid eyes on Kagami and Tetsuya, Midorima stiffening beside him. “What are the chances!”

 

“Oh my god, no,” Kagami grumbled as Tetsuya bowed politely to the two. “No, no, no.” Midorima pushed up his glasses, giving a huff.

 

“Why are you two here?” Midorima’s eyes flashed down to Tetsuya’s compression socks, eyebrow raising at the tan material, before he scowled at Kagami. “Taking a vacation?”

 

“We’re here for training,” Tetsuya corrected as Kagami tried to flatten his locks out. “What about you?” Takao shoved Midorima out of the way, eyes sparkling

 

“We’re also here for training. It’s a Shuutoku tradition to come here for summer camp!” Takao explained, Midorima hauling him back by his shirt collar.

 

“Are you wearing the proper amount of sunblock?” Midorima asked as footsteps sounded ahead of them. “Making sure to stay out of the sun during its peak hours?”

 

“Peak hours? No,” Tetsuya answered as Riko descended upon them, body smeared with red...something.

 

“There you guys are!” Riko whined as she waved a butcher knife in her hand. “Everyone’s already in the dining hall. What was taking you - oh, is Shuutoku here?”

 

“Kuroko, what is your school?!” Midorima yelped as Kagami discreetly slid in front of Tetsuya at the first sign of the knife.

 

“Seirin,” Tetsuya responded, peeking from under Kagami’s arm.

 

“Stop waving that knife around! Give it to me, you’re handling it wrong!” Kagami snapped. Riko blinked and handed he knife over, jumping when Kagami all but snarled at her. “This is a dangerous weapon! Don’t be running in the hallway with it! Are you stupid?”

 

“Wait, Kagami, what-” Riko squeaked as Kagami _growled_.

 

“Knives are fucking sharp! You could have hurt yourself, hurt someone else! No more cooking!” Kagami barked out. Riko frowned.

 

“What?! Hang on, I’m your coach-”

 

“If you can’t handle knives properly in and out of the kitchen, you don’t deserve to be in the kitchen!” Kagami snapped out and Riko fell silent, looking shocked at having been chastised in front of three other teens.

 

“Kagami-kun, you are too harsh,” Tetsuya whispered, poking at Kagami’s side. Kagami huffed, shaking his head.

 

“No I’m not,” he defended, eyes narrowed. “It’s basic knowledge you don’t fuck around with knives. She was flailing it around willy-nilly when she got here. What if she cut _you_?” Kagami tugged on Tetsuya’s cheek, pulling hard. Riko flushed and looked down, Takao and Midorima shifting awkwardly as they glanced to each other. They debated making their escape when Kiyoshi popped up.

 

“Hey guys, what’s taking...so...long…?” Kiyoshi stared at the tense group, eyes flashing from Kagami’s twisted expression to Riko’s shamefaced one. He studied the group, smile tight as he crossed his arms. “Everything okay?”

 

“Coach was improperly using a knife and Kagami-kun got mad,” Tetsuya explained, plucking the knife out of Kagami’s hand. “We’re coming to breakfast now. Is Midorima-kun and Takao-kun joining us?” Tetsuya turned to the two, who jerked at being addressed.

 

“Ah, no. We ate before we got here,” Takao laughed awkwardly. “Thanks though?” Midorima patted Takako’s shoulder, signaling it was time for them to leave. “Ah, we gotta go pack up. Bye!” Takao and Midorima left, leaving the four Seirin students to stand there in silence.

 

“I’m...sorry,” Riko gritted out. “For not thinking while having a knife in my hand.” Kiyoshi patted her on the shoulder as Kagami’s shoulders loosened.

 

“Sorry for snapping,” Kagami relented and Tetsuya jabbed him. “It was uncalled for me to do that in front of other students. Sorry.” Riko and Kagami looked at each other before nodding tersely to each other.

 

“Let’s go eat then! Breakfast is gonna get cold,” Kiyoshi laughed, guiding Riko down the hallway. Kagami and Tetsuya followed, Tetsuya tugging on Kagami’s shirt.

 

“Kagami-kun gets worried because of his mother?” Tetsuya asked. Kagami nodded, tense, and Tetsuya brushed their arms in a sign of comfort.

 

Breakfast was awkward, Riko not feeling up to being cheerful and Kagami shoveling food down without pause. That didn’t stop him from passing off seconds to Tetsuya, once he noticed the phantom had cleaned his portion (though it was significantly lesser than the rest of the team’s). Kagami’s mood lightened as he saw Tetsuya eating more, finished with his own three portions and watching Tetsuya try and finish his second.

 

“Can you stop watching me eat?” Tetsuya asked after a bite, peering at Kagami out the corner of his eye. “It’s making me uncomfortable.”

 

“Sorry,” Kagami apologized, looking unapologetic as he turned his gaze away. Riko stood up from her chair, empty dishes collected and ready to be taken to the kitchen.

 

“Alright guys, out on the beach at 9!” Riko spoke as she left the dining hall, leaving the team to slowly chew on their food.

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Hyuuga muttered to Tsuchida, who silently told him to stop jinxing them.

 

Breakfast finished and soon everyone was out on the beach again, continuing their training. Riko made Tetsuya repeat the routine from the day before, reapplying his sunblock every hour without fail. When it was time to head to the gym, they were met with Shuutoku.

 

“We’ve decided to have joint-training with Shuutoku~!” Riko cheered out, smiling widely as the two teams gawked at each other. “So, let’s all play nice!”

 

Takao snickered, hugging his stomach as Midorima pushed his glasses up stiffly.

 

“Kagami-kun, can you come here though?” Riko smiled and Kagami winced, shuffling over. “There is a convenience store 500 meters from here, through the beach. Please go buy drinks for _ev-er-y-one~!_ ” Riko’s smile was sharp like the knife she’d been wielding that morning and Kagami gritted his teeth.

 

“Through the beach?” Kagami grunted and Riko nodded. Kagami wavered and grumbled, bowing his head. Riko handed him the cash and he was off, leaving the team to go complete the mission.

 

“Where’s Kagami?” Fukuda asked, making Tetsuya look around. Riko waved away the question, motioning for the game to start.

 

Tetsuya got in front of Midorima, startling him.

 

“You going to try and go one-on-one with me?” Midorima asked, only to watch as the ball slipped from Tetsuya’s hand and bounced away. “Or not.”

 

“Ah,” Tetsuya looked down at the abandoned ball. “I was going to try something.”

 

“Something?” Midorima asked as the two guarded each other. “Your playing style is getting sloppy.” Tetsuya considered Midorima’s words, looking thoughtful.

 

“It isn’t sloppy,” Tetsuya countered as he tried to keep Midorima from getting the ball. “I’m trying to get stronger. Broaden my horizon.” Midorima regarded Tetsuya, trying to hide a smile.

 

“Don’t make me laugh,” Midorima cut through the squeaking of shoes on the court. “I don’t know why you’re suddenly deciding to try and change your style, but a lone fighter can’t get stronger by himself.” Midorima got the ball and scored a three-pointer, making Izuki groan.

 

“I want to get better,” Tetsuya whispered to Midorima as he passed by. “Because this might be my last year to play.” Midorima nearly missed a step, turning sharp eyes to Tetsuya’s retreating back. Takao saddled up, poking him in the shoulder.

 

“You good, Shin-chan?” Takao asked, seeing Midorima’s drawn expression. Midorima brushed off his touches, nodding his head. Takao hummed, unconvinced. “You guys have too much drama.”

 

“What was that?” Midorima turned to blink at Takao. Takako smiled and smacked his back, jogging past.

 

“Nothing Shin-chan~!”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Kagami came back, the game had long ended in Shuutoku’s favor and everyone was bathing or eating a late dinner. Riko squealed as the front door slid open with a bang, Kagami wheezing and gasping for air as he set five plastic bags down.

 

“Where have you been this entire time?!” Riko cried out, eyes wide as she stared at the assortment of drinks. There had to be roughly 30 drinks in the five bags. She gawked.

 

“I helped an old lady,” Kagami gasped as he bent over, sweat dripping down his body in steady ripplets. “She needed help with her shack. I would have been back sooner but…” Kagami sucked in a breath. “There’s Shuutoku’s too. Can Kuroko and I go out to the beach for a little while longer?” There was something bright in his eyes that Riko couldn’t distinguish and she hesitantly nodded.

 

“Hey! Kuroko!” Kagami slipped into the Inn, hunting for his partner. Tetsuya looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow as Kagami burst into the room, shirtless and out of breath.

 

“Put some swim-trunks on! Let’s go!” Kagami ordered, positively giddy. He hurried to his bag, throwing on a clean shirt and switching to swim trunks. Fukuda, Kawahara, and Furihata raised eyebrows while Tetsuya slowly complied, changing quickly. “Oh my god, you are so slow!” Kagami grabbed his wrist, tugging him out of the room.

 

“Kagami-kun, I’ve already had a bath,” Tetsuya tried to protest, only for Kagami to ignore him. He bowed to Riko as they passed and off they went, unaware of Midorima and Takao catching sight of them as they walked back to their room.

 

“Oooh, let’s follow them~!” Takao suggested, eyes gleaming. Midorima curled his lip up in disgust but followed as Takako slipped out of the Inn, muttering obscenities to himself about how immature Takao was.

 

“Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya asked as Kagami slowed their pace, a hand still on his wrist. “What’s the rush?”

 

“I helped an old lady out with putting some heavy boxes away at her shop,” Kagami explained, grin wide. “Turns out she had a few surf boards and when I mentioned I surfed, she said I could use one of her’s for as long as we’re here as thanks!” Tetsuya’s eyes sparked, his lips quirking as Kagami led him into the sand. A long, plain yellow board was leaning up against a close shack, looking used but still in good condition.

 

Tetsuya looked out at the beach and admired the view.

 

The waves curled languidly, white froth bubbling up at it touched sand, stealing grains away back into the abyss. The sand had cooled, sitting lukewarm against the casted moon. The water shimmered against the moon’s reflection, the ocean a blanket of fallen stars twinkling an unheard song.

 

Without the constant smells of sweat and sunblock, Tetsuya could _taste_ the salt. It rested on the back of his tongue, a constant tang, along with the faint smell of earth and sand. Under his toes, the sand sunk and shifted, indenting his path. The only proof he was out there after dark, hidden under the shadows like it was a second home.

 

“It’s so peaceful,” Tetsuya commented as Kagami dug the surfboard into the sand, studying the lazy waves.

 

“Yeah,” Kagami inhaled deep and grinned wide. He side-eyed Tetsuya, taking in how his blue hair almost seemed otherworldly against the moon’s white light. His eyes held a luminesce to them that sunlight couldn’t draw out, as if under the shadows was where he truly shined. A phantom in the moonlight, basking in the shadows as the moon’s glow seemed to chase away any darkness from his pale skin. He truly was… “Beautiful.”

 

He tilted his head, dark wine-colored eyes moving to the small waves. “The waves are too small to actually surf but I can still take you out.” Kagami lifted the board, padding over to the edge of the water. He shedded his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder as he stepped into the dark water. Kagami placed the board down, facing him, and began to push it into the water.

 

Tetsuya hung back, watching as his partner stepped further into the water. A shiver ran up Kagami’s spine as he sunk into the water until he was knee-deep. He quickly got onto the board, straddling it as he kept his feet anchored in the sand. Making sure the board wouldn’t suddenly drift away, Kagami help a hand out to Tetsuya.

 

Tetsuya slowly crept closer, goosebumps racing up his arms and legs as his feet hit the cold water. While not freezing, it still held a bit of bite to it, keeping him alert. He pushed his way closer to Kagami, grasping his hand.

 

“Now just sit down, okay?” Kagami asked as he kept a tight grip on Tetsuya’s hand, keeping him steady as Tetsuya eased onto the board sideways. Tetsuya shot his other hand out, latching onto Kagami’s bicep as the waves rocked the board. Kagami gave a bark of laughter, slowly pushing off from the sand.

 

“I’ll keep us close enough to where we’re near shore, but we’ve got enough depth to just float, okay?” Kagami suggested as they began to drift back, inching away from shore. Tetsuya turned his head, watching, his lips parted.

 

“Hey, relax dude,” Kagami comforted as he used his free hand to rub at Tetsuya’s arm. “It’s all good. Nothing’s going to happen. Just relax.” Tetsuya loosened his grip, moving to grip the sides of the board. Kagami leaned back, kicking his legs leisurely as the summer night breeze passed through them.

 

“I think I just saw a fish,” Tetsuya piped up as he bent over, peering into the dark water. “Maybe.” Kagami snorted, straightening to glance at the spot Tetsuya was pointedly looking at.

 

“Wouldn’t be surprised. Since there isn’t any people out, they might just be swimming around,” Kagami mused as Tetsuya grew brave, slowly sticking a hand in the water. He wiggled his fingers, feeling the air bubbles tickle between his digits. Kagami watched, expression softening, as Tetsuya smiled.

 

“This is nice,” Tetsuya stated as he looked around, closing his eyes as the wind brushed through his hair. Kagami gave a hum, keeping an eye on how far they were out. If he hopped off his board, the water would be up to his chest, so he decided they were still good.

 

“How have you been feeling?” Kagami asked as his body seemed to sway side to side along with the waves, eyes half-lidded. Tetsuya looked over at him before returning his attention to the water.

 

“I’ve been having more good days than bad,” Tetsuya spoke and kicked his feet, watching the air bubbles race up to the surface. “But Akashi-kun has me stressed out.”

 

“Forget that guy,” Kagami gruffed, knocking his foot against Tetsuya’s. Tetsuya kicked back, smiling slightly. Kagami raised an hand, scooping up salt water into his hand. He splashed at Tetsuya, causing him to sputter at the sudden assault of cold droplets. A shiver past through him and Kagami’s laughter broke through the serene music of dancing waves and wind breeze.

 

Tetsuya tugged on his shirt, looking down in annoyance at the wet spots. The hem was soaked through, and he knew that was going to cause him problems later. Tetsuya scooted closer to Kagami, slow and wary as the board rocked. Kagami regarded Tetsuya as he moved, a devious glint shining in his eyes.

 

“Oh no,” Kagami gasped out theatrically, beginning to rock the board, “we might tip over!” Tetsuya jolted, head snapping up to stare wide-eyed at Kagami.

 

“Don’t,” Tetsuya begged. Kagami smiled. “Kagami-kun, _please_ . I had a bath. A _bath_ , Kagami-kun.” Kagami stopped rocking the boat, staring sullenly at Tetsuya. Tetsuya relaxed. That was his first mistake.

 

“Oops.”

 

Kagami tipped the board, sending the two splashing into the water. Kagami stood up, laughing loudly as Tetsuya surfaced, spitting and coughing. Kagami was fast in climbing back up, hauling Tetsuya up beside him.

 

“Kagami-kun!” Tetsuya growled as he pushed his wet hair out of his face, choking and retching on the salt water in his mouth. Kagami tossed his head back, roaring in laughter. Tetsuya tried to shove him, only to cling to him as the board rocked again. Kagami wrapped his arm around Tetsuya’s shoulders, feeling him shiver against his chest.

 

They sat there, Kagami hugging Tetsuya to his chest, as the waves lulled them into a calm state.

 

Tetsuya shifted his head to the side, staring off into the distance until the reflection of the moon disappeared into the horizon. Kagami set his chin atop of Tetsuya’s head, humming softly.

 

“I don’t want anyone to know I’m sick,” Tetsuya whispered, his words sending vibrations through Kagami’s chest. Kagami tightened his grip around Tetsuya, letting him know to continue. “I don’t want them to tell me it’s impossible.”

 

“To what, play?” Kagami asked, feeling Tetsuya nestle closer against him. Tetsuya was greedily leeching off any heat Kagami had to offer, his shivers dying down into the occasional shudder. “There are tons of athletes who play on a daily basis with medical conditions. You aren’t the first, Kuroko.”

 

“I know but Akashi-kun and them…” Tetsuya burrowed his face into Kagami’s warm chest, inhaling that earthy, herbal scent that was distinctly Kagami. “They mean well when they say that I’m weak. They know my physical limits. They don’t want me to hurt myself.”

 

Kagami’s arms loosened around Tetsuya’s shoulders, a hand moving to muss up his blue locks. “You aren’t made of glass, Kuroko.” Tetsuya lifted his head, chin digging up against Kagami’s chest uncomfortably. “You aren’t made of eggshells either. Fuck ‘em if they think you’re weak. I know you are a tough player.”

 

Tetsuya felt his cheeks heat up and he ducked his head down, pushing himself back from Kagami. “Kagami-kun is very kind.” Kagami snorted, shaking his head. He looked pointedly at Tetsuya’s soaked state and Tetsuya paused. “Most of the time.”

 

“My mom has a saying,” Kagami offered as he began to kick his legs, guiding them back towards the shore. “‘Humans are built tough. We gotta be - to deal with life’. You aren’t weak, Kuroko.” Kagami caught Tetsuya’s eyes, holding his gaze. “You are amazing. You are strong. You’re my partner.”

 

Tetsuya looked away, taking in the rippling reflection of the stars and the moon as he tried to cool his face. “Does it scare you, being here and not with your family?” Kagami stopped his motions, expression slackening.

 

“Every single day,” Kagami admitted quietly. “But I know my folks are tough too, and we talk almost every single day, so it helps.” Kagami’s kicks started back up, more lackluster than before.

 

“Kagami-kun is lonely,” Tetsuya stated. “If you ever want someone over to help with that silence, I’m here for you.”

 

“So when were you diagnosed?” Kagami asked, leaning back on the board as Tetsuya kicked his legs back and forth, watching the water lazily curl around his movements.

 

“My third year at Teikou. I kept getting fevers that wouldn’t go away and the stress just built up until it became to much. They ran the necessary tests and..well…” Tetsuya shrugged his shoulders. “I went to America for a few months because my dad knew a doctor there who could get us visits cheap.”

 

“You were in America?” Kagami asked, perking up as his eyes widened. “Did you learn English?” Tetsuya shook his head, moving a hand to splash at a bright star’s reflection.

 

“No. It was...a blur for me, those months. I stayed in the hotel room when we weren’t at the hospital,” Tetsuya admitted softly. Kagami nodded in understanding and knocked their feet together again.

 

“My mom was diagnosed when she was in her twenties,” Kagami confessed. “But the earliest I remember her being sick was when I was seven. It just kinda went downhill from there throughout the years. Nothing too bad, up until five years ago.” Tetsuya looked up at him and reached a hand out, touching Kagami’s knee.

 

“I’m here for you, Kagami-kun, if you ever just want to talk,” Tetsuya comforted and Kagami flicked water at him.

 

“Thanks Kuroko,” Kagami said, and he meant it. Ever since he got to Japan, he’d been so lonely. Empty apartment. No one to greet him when he woke up, when he came home from school. There had been a coldness to his house that no amount of candles or blankets or heaters could erase. No one he could talk to about concerns they wouldn’t understand, no one who’d listen and not judge him on his moments of weakness.

 

It was only after Tetsuya bled into his life that Kagami realized the cold that seemed to seep into his bones had all but disappeared. Tetsuya’s life was a up and down roller coaster, every day offering something new and lively. Tetsuya always went on and on about how he was a shadow, a side-character in the background. Tetsuya didn’t even know how much his existence brightened Kagami’s bleak world, emitting a warmth that would make the sun jealous. He reminded Kagami of home, of endless warmth and affection and happiness. “I’m glad I met you.”

 

“I’m glad I met Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya said, not for the first time. Kagami looked at him just as the moon’s light seemed to intensify, creating a blinding light off the water’s reflection. His breath lodged in his throat.

 

Kagami would have thought that Tetsuya’s hair would have gotten darker when wet, as any normal person’s hair would. Instead, it was almost _lighter_ , looking like a halo around his face. His bangs were pushed up, slicked back to expose his face in its entirety. Droplets clung to his eyelashes, moisture clumping them together into an illusion of thicker, longer lashes. When he blinked, they kissed his pink cheeks in delicate motions.  

 

The shimmering, swaying waves casted back the image of twinkling stars in his bright blue eyes, almost as if he was supposed to have had them reflected in his gaze his entire life. It looked natural, to see the cluster of twinkling lights in his round, wide eyes. His lips parted in a breathless smile, cracked and bitten raw from nerves and boredom.

 

Beads of water trickled down a pale, thin collar bone, slipping down his low collar. Tetsuya’s loose shirt clung to him, transparent from the water and revealing his figure. While he wasn’t too bulked up on muscles, he wasn’t slender either, having that perfect balance of muscle and leanness.

 

Kagami exhaled a wheeze as his feet brushed sand and he stopped, letting them just sit there. Tetsuya tilted his head to the side, curious at his friend’s suddenly silent behavior, before slipping off the board.

 

Kagami didn’t know why he did it. He panicked. He felt that right there, on the ocean, the two of them were the only ones in the world. He hadn’t wanted it to end. So, before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, he was moving. He shot off the board, wrapped his arms around Tetsuya’s waist, and flung them backwards.

 

The two crashed into the water, Tetsuya releasing a high-pitched shriek while Kagami just clamped his mouth shut to keep water from getting in. They resurfaced, the water up to their stomachs. Tetsuya looked at Kagami in pure betrayal, Kagami staring right back with a deer-caught-in-a-headlight look. They sat there, quiet, as the two just tried to regain their breathing.

 

Kagami cracked first, laughing loudly as he splashed at Tetsuya. Tetsuya tried to ignite pass the water, only to end up shoving a giant wave of water into Kagami’s mouth. Kagami hacked and coughed, spitting out the saltiness. Hiccupping laughs escaped Tetsuya’s mouth as the two engaged in a splashing match.

 

Tetsuya tried to kick water at Kagami, only to have his ankle snatched up. Kagami hauled him closer and with the weightlessness, his body went along without struggle. Kagami picked him up bridal-style, swinging his arms back and forth in the act of tossing him.

 

“Wait, wait!” Tetsuya clung to Kagami’s shoulders as Kagami tried to pry him off, intent on tossing him into the air. “Kagami-kun, _please_!”

 

“Let go!” Kagami chuckled, spinning in circles until the sand caught his foot and the two went tumbling into the waves. Tetsuya tried to dunk Kagami, only to end up being pitched over his shoulder, face planting into the water. He shot up, only for Kagami to splash him the moment he had his first gasp of air.

 

Kagami laughed, his chest expanding with something solid and warm. His heart raced against his ribcage and every brush against Tetsuya left a scorching trail that lingered even under the cool water. _Fuck_ , Kagami thought as he easily latched his arm around Tetsuya’s waist and hauled him up like a sack of onions, _I’, crushing on Kuroko. Hard_. He spun again, more careful of his footing, before throwing Tetsuya into the air in a arch. Tetsuya somehow managed to belly-flop and just laid there for a second before breeching for air, his laughter choked from lack of air.

 

Tetsuya wiped at his face, hiccuping still, as Kagami picked him up again, intent of dropping him like a rock. Tetsuya clamped onto his shoulders, grip slippery as he tried to crawl up onto his shoulders.

 

“Wait, stop! I’ll drop you!” Kagami threatened as Tetsuya somehow flung his leg over his shoulder, hanging off sideways. Kagami dropped his hands and Tetsuya scrambled, only to hit the water back-first as he lost grip.

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

Kagami and Tetsuya looked over, water droplets and sand clinging to their bodies. Takao and Midorima stood at the shore, blinking at them. The light and shadow duo shared looks and it was only Takako’s “Wait, no!” that alerted Midorima to the incoming water.

 

Midorima gave a strangled growl as his glasses got knocked out of place by the surprisingly powerful splash of water, Tetsuya giggling as Takako complained about them just having a bath.

 

“Oh, it’s on!” Takako threw himself into the water, tackling Kagami. Midorima stood with his feet in the water, wiping at the drops on his glasses, as Tetsuya crawled out of the water.

 

“Midorima-kun,” Tetsuya greeted as he plopped back-first down onto the sand, wheezing. Midorima shifted, sitting down next to him as Takao and Kagami tried to dunk each other.

 

Kagami hauled Takao over his shoulder without effort, ignoring the teen’s squawks to pitch him a good foot away. Takao met the water painfully and just floated there, eyes wide as he tried to process being tossed around like a ragdoll.

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima greeted, lips quirked up. “You having fun?” Tetsuya gave a breathless laugh, lifting his arm up half-way before giving up, letting it plop down onto his stomach. Midorima looked back at Takao, only to do a double take. “Takao! Drop the surfboard!”

 

Takako grumbled, dropping the board that he’d been using to create waves with. Kagami snorted, grabbing it before forcing himself out of the water.

 

“What were you two doing out here anyways?” Takao asked as he followed, soaked but content. The four sat there, Kagami plopped beside Tetsuya while Takao took his spot on Midorima’s other side.

 

“Chilling,” Kagami shrugged, falling back to star at the stars. If his hand brushed Tetsuya’s and stayed there, well it was chalked up as an accident.

 

“I think the baths are opened for a bit longer,” Midorima commented as he stood up, brushing sand off his shorts. “Might as well go wash up.” Kagami hopped up, easily lifting Tetsuya onto his feet. Tetsuya yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“A bath sounds good,” Kagami breathed out and moved to go set the board back up against the shack. “Oh yeah, Coach should have some drinks for you guys!”

 

“Drinks?” Takao asked as the four began to trek back up to the Inn. Kagami nodded, throwing an arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder.

 

“I was sent to get drinks,” Kagami explained. “She said everyone, so I got everyone drinks.” Tetsuya stumbled and yawned again, mumbling about skipping a bath.

 

“You smell like seasalt,” Kagami griped as he mussed up Tetsuya’s hair further, “you’re washing up.” Takao had somehow gotten it into his mind to challenge Kagami to a race, leaving Midorima and Tetsuya walking up the stairs together.

 

“Akashi somehow knows about your illnesses,” Midorima blurted out, hands itching for his lucky item that day - a cat ceramic. He’d left it back in the room, fearing it’d break.

 

“I know,” Tetsuya breathed, looking down. Midorima cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up.

 

“What...what had he whispered to you?” Midorima asked slowly, uncertain he should be asking. Tetsuya closed his eyes, recalling the words.

 

“It was nothing important,” Tetsuya deflected, looking up at Kagami waved for them, telling them to hurry. “It’s nothing important.”

 

 _“Stop while you’re ahead, Tetsuya, or I will_ make _you.”_

 

“If you say so,” Midorima conceded and sighed as Takako began to sing loudly, impatient with their pace. “I’m going to kill him. What even is that song?”

 

“Midorima-kun looks happy,” Tetsuya pointed out. “He has a pretty good voice.”

 

“Me, happy with that idiot?” Midorima asked, looking offended. He studied Takao and sighed heavily. “He grows on you.” Tetsuya chuckled softly and brushed their arms together, Midorima’s expression softening.

 

“Don’t they always?” Tetsuya asked as the two finally got to their Light and Shadow respectively.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real talk, how would y'all feel about MidoTaka? Yay? Nay? How bout that Mitobe and Koganei tho
> 
> Also, how much KagaKuro would you all be happy with? I don't want to force anything no one is uncomfortable reading. I mean, obviously this is staying T. I'm saving that M stuff for the sequel one-shot lol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But seriously, is the amount of KagaKuro I'm currently showing okay? Maybe a bit more? Less? Just right? (is this goldilocks?)
> 
> I mean, KagaKuro is endgame pairing and that won't change. But I just don't wanna force it out to quick? But personally I'm not a fan of oblivious Kagami when it comes to feelings of love. Like, 'oh shit I think he's hot I must like him' than 'no homo but he's smoking and I'd bounce a quarter off his ass but nO HOMO GUYS'
> 
> Tetsuya is that friend who sends you selfies of his pet nonstop because he is totally in love with them and WANTS EVERYONE TO KNOW. He's also that friend who can't help but want to show off his friends and precious ones because 'look at what I have I am so blessed'. 
> 
> Takao is that friend who knows how to jailbreak any phone and is secretly annoyed that Midorima is still in that group chat so memes for the giggles 
> 
> So in the manga, Hyuuga has reacted negatively to Mibuchi, our glorious player. More than once, he's commented on 'those type of people' and so I'm playing a bit on that. He'll snap out of it but like, I don't want to portray him as being accepting of Kagami and Kuroko but then going and being like 'ew freak' at Mibuchi. 
> 
> Mibuchi is a girl because akashi was like 'fuck gender you play basketball super good get tf on my team'
> 
> I HAVE CREATED A DISCORD ACCOUNT FOR THIS FIC WHERE YOU CAN LISTEN TO ME SCREAM ABOUT AND SPAM YOU WITH RANDOM SCENE  
> https://discord.gg/YCtkXw


	11. 11th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers make the best of friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely self-indulgent. I'm sorry it if seems out of place from the rest of the story - y'all gonna need this lighthearted chapter because chapter 12 will HURT. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, self-esteem issues, sensory overloading, Deadpool mentions, Haizaki.
> 
> Oh yeah guys! I went back and changed Reo to a trans girl. So Reo has her/she pronouns now. Thank you so much for your guys's input! I appreciate it.
> 
> As always, I absolutely move you all and I appreciate you reading my story!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kagami was the Sun to his universe. He orbited Kagami, a small moon rock in comparison to his mass and heat. He was a raging inferno, burning brighter and longer than anyone else Tetsuya had ever met. His existence emitted heat and protection, a underlying compassion that not many people saw at first glance. He was the center of attention, building himself up higher and higher, expanding his body. He wasn’t close to his supernova explosion, not for a long time, and Tetsuya just continued his elliptic path around him, silently observing.

 

If Kagami was a Sun, Tetsuya was a brown dwarf. A failed chunk of rock, stuck between a star and a planet. The Miracles were Stars, burning just as bright as ever, but in danger of being engulfed by Kagami’s scorching reach. Tetsuya orbited them, stretching his ellipse out as far as possible to properly encircle all of them. The sun, the stars, all of them. Unnoticed, unimportant, Tetsuya gravitated around their magnetic pull, not touching but always hovering just out of sight.

 

Tetsuya had long come to terms with what he was, what he wouldn’t be. He knew he wasn’t a star or a sun or anything that blinded someone if you stared too long at it. He was a shadow, the empty space between the stars that offered stability and support without being recognized. He was the supporting cast, the stage-hand who moved props without acknowledgement from the audience. He knew this. He _knew_ this.

 

But as he sat up in his futon, blank eyes trained on Kagami, he secretly wished he could be something more. Wished he could be something with the ability to stand beside Kagami, that searing ball of heat and comfort and happiness. In the recesses of his mind, his innermost desires whispered their want to be in the light, to be basked in that warmth unconditionally. Wanted to have a reason to stay beside Kagami without the excuse of playing basketball.

 

Tetsuya wasn’t stupid. He knew what he felt for Kagami was more than a friend. He felt differently about Kagami than he’d ever felt for anyone - it wasn’t rocket science to distinguish the emotion. He had a crush on Kagami. He _knew_ that.

 

How could he not? Kagami was endless warmth, tender care, and a bottomless pit of support. He cared after Tetsuya like no one had before. Tetsuya had fallen for that warmth, that care. Those barks of laughter, or how hot headed he got at the smallest event. How, despite his fear of dogs, he tolerated Nigou so Tetsuya would be happy. Tetsuya had fallen for Kagami’s excitement to share what he loved or found interesting with him. How his cheeks tinted when he was complimented or how his eyes crinkled up when he talked to his parents. Everything about him made Tetsuya want to internally combust, it hurt so badly.

 

He hugged his knees closer to his chest, his chin cradled between his legs as he tried to shove such selfish thoughts back. He was a shadow. He hung in the background, basking in that warmth and light, but not properly soaking it in like a greedy black hole. He couldn’t share his thoughts - couldn’t burden Kagami with his feelings when Kagami was only being nice to him out of friendship.

 

Kagami sturred, rolling from his side onto his back. His soft snores filled the silence and Tetsuya’s eyes slid down his sprawled form. He burrowed into his knees, squeezing them tighter to his chest. He had to stop thinking such things. Kagami would bask in the sunlight undisturbed by Tetsuya’s turmoil, and Tetsuya would wither away into the shadows, into the background.

 

Besides, this was probably his last year to play basketball. After that, he’ll probably join a mudune club and him and Kagami would be placed in separate classes. With their separation, Kagami would make new friends and soon leave Tetsuya just like everyone else. He’d struggle to juggle his time with basketball and hanging out with his new friends and soon wouldn’t even be able to spot Tetsuya in the hallway even if he was right next to him.

 

Then Tetsuya would be alone and these unwanted, tightening emotions would swallow him whole until-

 

“Kuroko?” Kagami jolted up onto his elbow, squinting against the dim lightly. “Hey, whoa, buddy, what’s wrong?” Kagami scrambled onto his knees, touching Tetsuya’s shoulders gentle. “Hey, bucko, you okay?”

 

Tetsuya’s head shot up, wet eyes wide as he took in Kagami. How had he woken up? Did Tetsuya unknowingly make some sort of noise? Tetsuya uncurled, stretching his legs out slightly at Kagami rubbed his arms.

 

“I-um,” Tetsuya stuttered, thankful for the darkness as his cheeks heated in shame. What had he been thinking? Kagami had promised to stay with him. He wouldn’t be abandoned again for the third time. No matter if Tetsuya never confessed, they were still best friends. “I had a bad dream. N-Nigou had been sick in my dream and-” Tetsuya clamped his mouth shut, already feeling emotional from the lie. God. He began thinking of anything happening to Nigou and felt like crying.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Kagami shushed, moving to plop down beside Tetsuya. He ran comforting circles along his back. “Want me to go get Nigou? He’s with the upperclassmen tonight. I’m sure we can just sneak him out.” Tetsuya felt like hugging Kagami. Here was a teen who was absolutely petrified by dogs and was offering to go get one to cheer Tetsuya up.

 

“N-no, it’s fine,” Tetsuya sniffled and rubbed at his face. “I-I know it was all in my head.” Kagami nodded in encouragement and leaned over, giving him a one-arm hug.

 

“That’s right. Nigou is fine, everything is fine.” Kagami coughed. “Will you be able to go back to sleep?” He hadn’t been asleep in the first place, but he wasn’t going to tell Kagami that. Especially when Tetsuya glanced out their room’s window and saw the sky streaking lavender for the upcoming sunlight.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya nodded and Kagami nodded. He moved back to his futon, easily hauling Tetsuya’s closer until they were overlapping. Tetsuya jostled at the movement and blinked down as Kagami hunkered down, patting the empty space next to him.

 

“I’m right here, okay? Everything’s okay,” Kagami soothed and Tetsuya burrowed under his covered, hand finding Kagami’s. He squeezed tentatively, hesitantly, waiting for Kagami to pull back. Kagami took two seconds before squeezing back and Tetsuya felt like crying all over again.

 

Kagami Taiga was a combustion in the middle of its process, his heat unbearable to stand close contact with. Tetsuya would gladly let himself be disintegrated if it meant he could continue to burn in that endless fire.

 

* * *

 

 

The training camp ended without incident, each team grateful for the chance to practice and see their weaknesses. Though Seirin lost each match, they took that lose and learned from their mistakes. Soon they were bidding each other goodbye and leaving the Inn.

 

“Hey Kuroko?” Kagami asked as Tetsuya carried Nigou, sniffling as Nigou rubbed up against his chin. “You okay?” He obviously meant last night, but anyone listening could have thought he meant about Nigou.

 

“I’m fine,” Tetsuya responded, trying to bite back a sneeze. Kagami warily inched closer, freezing when Nigou perked up at him. “No, no, you’re scaring Kagami-kun.” Nigou settled on his shoulder, blank eyes boring into Kagami.

 

“That dog is like a freakin’ alien or something,” Kagami spoke as he moved around to Tetsuya’s other side, brushing their arms together. “He understands you.”

 

“Dogs are smart,” Tetsuya countered, petting Nigou’s fur. Kagami snorted as the group began to walk to the station.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Riko asked, moving the opposite direction of the group. “We’re not going home yet.”

 

“Why can’t I just sleep?!” Fukuda whined loudly to the skies. Everyone ignored him, Hyuuga pointing in the direction of the station.

 

“We aren’t going to the station?” He asked and Riko harrumphed, pulling out her phone.

 

“Nope! We’re going to go watch the match between Kaijou and Touou!” Riko proclaimed. Tetsuya’s eyes widened a fraction, perking up. Aomine vs Kise? He hadn’t thought he’d be able to witness it. “Let’s go or we’ll miss the bus!”

 

Kagami ended up sitting behind Tetsuya, seeing as Nigou took up the space next to the window. Kagami peered out the window, watching the scenery pass them by as the bus filled with the chattering of the team.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kagami looked in front of him and jolted, seeing Tetsuya peeking over the seat. All he saw were those bright blue eyes and his hair peeking over the metal.

 

 _Cute_ , Kagami thought to himself. His hand itched to grab his phone to snap a picture but that’d be really awkward and weird for friends to do. “What?” Kagami cleared his throat.

 

“Midorima said you better watch out for me,” Tetsuya relayed. “Or else he’ll make sure you develop a fear of doctors too.” Kagami stared, deadpanned.

 

“He said that?” Kagami asked with a raised eyebrow, reaching to tug on Tetsuya’s bangs. Tetsuya’s eyes crinkled up and he ducked further down.

 

“No, but it was the hidden message,” Tetsuya joked. Kagami snorted and tugged on his bangs again before the bus came to a stop.

 

The match between Kaijou and Touou was heated from the beginning. Tetsuya had somehow been able to smuggle Nigou in and was busy keeping him quiet at the match went on. Kagami would make a comment or ask a question and Tetsuya answered softly, calmly, trying to keep the memories at bay.

 

Seeing Aomine and Kise go up against each other brought back unwanted memories of hours spent after school playing in street courts, trying to best one another. Momoi and Tetsuya would keep score, egging the two on from the sidelines. Sometimes Murasakibara, Midorima, or even Akashi would join them, livening up the one-on-one with their own insults or threats of triple practice.

 

Tetsuya tightened his grip on his bag, looking down. Wasn’t that something to take for granted, back in the day? Wishing after long since moments in time that would never come back.

 

Kagami reached over, touching his clenched hand. “Dude, you good?” Tetsuya jolted, seeing the whistle had blown for the end of the second quarter. How long had he been zoning out?

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya nodded and stood up. “I’m going to go get a drink. Would anyone else like anything?” Tetsuya’s eyes widened a fraction as the team began to call out drink orders and Kagami scowled.

 

“If you want something, go get it yourself!” Kagami snapped but Kiyoshi just laughed, offering to go with to help carry the drinks. The three left, Riko taking charge in watching their mascot.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya got seperated. Of course he would. He kicked at a stray rock, looking up at the cloudless sky. Oh well. He was feeling suffocated in the stadium anyways. Maybe the fresh air would clear up his mind and snatch away the memories.

 

“Kurokocchi?” Tetsuya looked down to see Kise staring at him, gobsmacked.

 

“Kise-kun,” Tetsuya greeted as he hurried his way over, stopping a good distance from the model. “Hello.” Something in him loosened at the sight of the blonde. Maybe it was the nostalgia.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kise asked, reaching to touch Tetsuya’s arm. Tetsuya shifted closer, leaning into the warmth of Kise’s hand.

 

“I got seperated,” Tetsuya responded honestly. Kise gave him a weird look, as if he was considering Tetsuya a toddler.

 

“Eh? Separated?” Kise asked as he moved his arm to wrap around Tetsuya’s shoulder. The two stared up at the blue, empty sky. “Are you rooting for me?”

 

“I honestly haven’t been paying attention to the match,” Tetsuya deadpanned and ignored Kise as he fell to his knees, crying loud crocodile tears.

 

“Kurokocchi is so mean! Then, who do you think will win? Aominecchi or me?” Kise asked as he rubbed at his dry cheeks. Tetsuya pursed his lips in thought, mulling over his answer.

 

“I honestly think either of you could win,” Tetsuya answered earnestly. Kise hummed out in thought and moved away, stretching his arms over his head. “Kise-kun isn’t going to say ‘I’ll win’?”

 

“Maybe when I was in Teikou, or when I first started at Kaijou,” Kise answered as he turned to regard Tetsuya with a soft smile. “But being able to say I don’t know if I’ll win or lose feels way better, doesn’t it?” Tetsuya’s lips parted as Kise waved goodbye, jogging back towards the stadium.

 

“Hey Kuroko!” Tetsuya looked over to see Kagami charging at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Where did you go? What are you doing out here?” Kagami stood before Tetsuya, tugging his cheeks. “Don’t just wander around aimlessly.”

 

“Kagami-kun left me,” Tetsuya pointed out and Kagami’s cheeks heated, dropping his hands. He ran his hand through his hair as he avoided eye contact.

 

“Well, uh, that’s your own fault for getting sidetracked!” Kagami gruffed as he turned on his heel, heading for the stadium. Tetsuya snagged his shirt hem, halting him. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to go back to that stifling stadium yet. It was too much, seeing how far gone Aomine was.

 

“Kuroko?” Kagami asked, turning to see Tetsuya looking down at their feet.

 

“Sorry,” Tetsuya breathed out. “I just - need a minute. Seeing Aomine-kun and Kise-kun like that is just…” Kagami grabbed his hand, holding it as Tetsuya just breathed.

 

“You sure you guys just had a fight?” Kagami teased after a moment. “You make it seem like they spit in your vanilla milkshake or something.” Tetsuya looked at him dryly and raised and raised a fist.

 

“You are speaking fighting words,” Tetsuya threatened and Kagami barked out a laugh, ruffling his hair into a mussed up state of disarray. Kagami dropped his hand, only to replace it with a arm around the shoulder. Tetsuya leaned into the touch, smiling softly. The two turned back to the stadium, Kagami chatting loudly with Tetsuya.

 

A little ways away, standing at a vending machine, a giant blinked lazily.

 

“Hm~” he hummed out, taking in the two departing backs. “How come Kuro-chin’s okay with that guy touching his head? It’s not fair~.”

 

“There you are, Atsushi,” another voice called, Himuro Tatsuya blinking at the bundle of snacks in his arms. “Getting more food?” Murasakibara Atsushi hummed, turning to Himuro.

 

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara greeted as he turned away from Tetsuya’s disappeared figure. “I was hungry.” Himuro gave a humored snort, helping carry some of the snacks.

 

“I can see that. What happened to those cookies I bought you?” Himuro asked. Murasakibara gave a drawn out whine, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I ate those five minutes after you gave them to me. You gotta give me more if you want me keep me occupied.” Himuro gave a chuckle, shaking his head. “If I’m not playing today, I got to be entertained.”

 

“Noted,” he commented and let his eyes flash to where Murasakibara had been looking. Not seeing anything of importance, he followed the taller teen back to where they team was.

 

* * *

 

 

Touou won, just barely. Kise put up a good fight but Aomine still have the upper hand - not needing to go all out. Tetsuya had juggled the idea of stopping to see Kise, only to receive a text message from his mother.

 

“Ah,” Tetsuya grabbed Kagami’s arm, stopping him as the team began to leave. “My mother is asking for us to come to my house.”

 

“Now? Me too?” Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow. Tetsuya nodded, showing the text message. As Kagami read it, Tetsuya bent down to tie his shoe.

 

Kagami looked up from the phone, meeting eyes with a purple haired giant. The taller teen’s eyes slid from Kagami down to Tetsuya, a lazy smile stretching across his lips. Kagami just gawked, mentally guessing the teen having to be at least 2 meters.

 

“Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya looked up, not having seen the teen. Kagami handed his phone back just as a teammate called for the giant.

 

“Hey, Murasakibara! Took you long enough. Didn’t you just go get more snacks?” Tetsuya turned, seeing the teen turn the corner. Kagami raised an eyebrow as Tetsuya slipped his phone into his pocket.

 

“You good?” Kagami asked and Tetsuya nodded, moving to begin walking.

 

“I just thought I should have greeted someone,” Tetsuya responded and Kagami just shook his head.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sleepover?” Kagami echoed as Aoi nodded, running her hands through her hair nervously.

 

“It’s just for a week!” Aoi reassured. “Mom and I have to go back to Hokkaido and Kyouya’s gone on a business trip. I don’t want to leave Tetsuya by himself right now so…” Aoi pressed her lips together, eyebrows pinching as Chiako set a steaming cup of tea down in front of Kagami.

 

“I don’t mind!” Kagami exploded, smile wide. “That’s completely fine with.” Inwardly, Kagami screamed into the void. A week with Tetsuya? By themselves? Where he could cook and constantly show his favorite vines or music videos? By themselves? Kagami was doomed. He was doomed and he loved it. But-

 

“You are not bringing the dog.” Tetsuya paused in lifting Nigou up, looking like a kicked cat. Aoi and Chiako shared amused looks as the two began to bicker.

 

“Why not?” Tetsuya questioned, Nigou mirroring his kicked animal expression. “We’ll stay out of your way.” Kagami shook his head, glaring at the puppy.

 

“You aren’t the problem! That - that _heathen_ is!” Kagami pointed viciously at Nigou, who barked in offense. Chiako laughed softly, patting Tetsuya on the head.

 

“Tetsuya, we’ll take Nigou with us. Maya-chan recently got a puppy and was ecstatic when she heard about Nigou,” Chiako soothed. Tetsuya didn’t look any happier.

 

“He’s my dog…” Tetsuya mumbled as Aoi profusely thanked Kagami.

 

“Tet-chan, go pack up your stuff. Kagami-kun, you’ll stay for dinner, right?” Aoi asked as Tetsuya was shooed to gather a bag up. Kagami flustered, nodding awkwardly as Aoi began to list off their choices.

 

Dinner was lively once Nigou tried to scare Kagami into dropping his bowl of meat. Kagami made it his personal mission to get it through the dog’s head how much he was not having it, the Kuroko family laughing at their antics.

 

Tetsuya bidded his family goodbye and kissed Nigou on the nose before leaving with Kagami, the two walking in silence.

 

Kagami was mentally going over his kitchen inventory, wondering if they’d have to go shopping. The idea of shopping with Tetsuya sent warmth spreading through his chest. It sounded so domestic to consider grocery shopping with his crush. He wondered if Tetsuya was the type to try slipping items into the cart innocently or if he just demanded it? Did he eat a lot of junk food? Was Kagami going to have to buy some vanilla ice cream? He had chocolate in his freezer at home, but he wouldn’t mind getting a small container of that plain flavor if it meant he’d see Tetsuya’s face stretch into a dazzling smile.

 

Man, he had it so bad.

 

“I have so many movies to show you,” Kagami blathered as they walked towards the bus. “I’ve downloaded Deadpool and High School Musical 2 and there’s even this animated movie I found and-”

 

“They made a second one?” Tetsuya piped up, eyes sparkling. “Can we watch it before bed?” Kagami nodded excitedly, smiling.

 

“Yeah! I’ll whip us up some popcorn and-”

 

“Kurokocchi!”

 

Kise tackled Tetsuya, nearly sending them careening onto the pavement. Kagami was quick, grabbing them before they could topple over, and scowled.

 

“Kise-kun?” Tetsuya blinked as Kise hugged him tightly, still dressed in his jersey. “What-what are you doing here?” Kise peeled away from Tetsuya, crocodile tears streaming down his face.

 

“Kurokocchi, check your phone!” He whined, digging in Tetsuya’s pockets for the device. He pulled it out, showing seven missed calls and twenty text messages from Kise. Tetsuya’s eye twitched.

 

“Kise-kun, what’s wrong?” Tetsuya asked as Kagami tried to shove Kise off Tetsuya. Kise whirled to glare at Kagami, face serious.

 

“Stop touching me!” Kise snapped out, Kagami reeling back at the hostility. “I need to cry to you, Kurokocchi! Ahominecchi was being such a meanie after the game!” Kise gave another fake sob and nuzzled into Tetsuya’s hair.

 

“Kise-kun, I’m about to leave with Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya frowned. “My family’s gone for the week so I’m staying with him.” Kise wailed louder and sent a teary-eyed look to the uncomfortable looking Kagami.

 

“Please let me come with! I just need to vent and Kurokocchi is the only who understands!” Kise begged. Kagami looked to Tetsuya, who inclined that he was fine with it. Kagami sighed and shrugged, hoisting their bags up higher onto his shoulder.

 

“Fine, whatever. Let’s go,” Kagami grouched. Kise held Tetsuya’s hand, drawing comfort from the warmth. Kagami eyed them, eyebrows furrowing at their clasped hands and Kise mentally raised an eyebrow.

 

On the bus to Kagami’s apartment, Kise watched how Tetsuya turned in his seat to talk to Kagami, Kagami answering him with tugs to his bangs or light touches to his forehead. Kise observed how Tetsuya would lean into the touch, eyes brightening and seeming to sparkle when Kagami’s full attention was on him.

 

 _Hm,_ Kise thought to himself as they got off the bus and walked towards Kagami’s apartment complex. _This is interesting_.

 

“So what did that dick tell you, anyways?” Kagami asked as he unlocked his apartment, holding the door open for his two guests.

 

“Told me I wasn’t good enough to even challenge him at my current state,” Kise huffed out, hugging Tetsuya tighter to his chest. Tetsuya winced, feeling the anger seeping off his friend in waves. “Said that copying him couldn’t compare to the real thing and that I was wasting both our times playing pretend.”

 

“What a dick,” Kagami commented unenthusiastically as he locked the door, slipping his shoes off. He eyed Kise clinging to Tetsuya and scowled, his eyes narrowing. Kise observed him out the corner of his eye, giving a faint hum of thought as he caught the once-over.

 

“Does Kagami-kun mind if I go bathe and change into my PJs?” Tetsuya asked as he held a hand out for his bag, Kise untangling from him.

 

“Sure,” Kagami shrugged and directed him to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door was clicked shut, Kise sent a ‘I know something~’ smile at Kagami.

 

“What?” Kagami gruffed as he stomped into his apartment, dropping their basketball bags down by the couch. Kise trailed after, chuckling to himself.

 

“You like Kurokocchi~” Kise cooed out, smile widening when Kagami rounded on him. “You have a crush on him~!”

 

“Yeah,” Kagami huffed, “so?” Kise faltered at the boring reaction, hoping for flaming cheeks or stuttered denials. Kagami didn’t beat around the bush, huh. “What, do you?”

 

“My love for Kurokocchi is different from yours, I’m sure,” Kise reassured, looking around the surprisingly clean, scarce living room. “Kurokocchi is _my_ best friend. I love him like I love my sisters or my parents.” Kagami seemed to relax at that, tilting his head to the side.

 

“You’re awfully clingy to him. You like that with everyone in your family?” Kagami asked as he gestured to a seat at the kitchen table, moving to rummage for tea bags.

 

“Kurokocchi craves touch as much as I do,” Kise responded nonchalantly, eyes half-lidded. “But he touches to communicate what he can’t say. Do you listen to him?” Kagami put the kettle on the stove, turning back to Kise.

 

“Do your parents care you’re out so late?” Kagami countered instead and Kise gave a little laugh.

 

“I told them I was sleeping over at Kurokocchi’s house! So, I guess your house. Please take care of me!” Kise gave a wary smile. “But, do you? Do you listen to what he wants to say?”

 

“Sure,” Kagami shrugged, arching his back to pop it. “I have a futon somewhere.” He paused, lips pursing in thought. “I don’t need to listen. Kuroko doesn’t need to say anything to me.” Kise’s eyes gleamed as the kettle began to whistle. “Sorry for your loss.”

 

“Thanks,” Kise sighed and rested his elbows on the table, looking exhausted. “It sucks when you give it your all and still can’t win, y’know?” Kagami poured two cups, setting one down for Kise.

 

“Did you have fun though?” Kagami asked, channeling his inner Tetsuya. Because honestly, at the end of the day, it was all about fun. He must have sounded like Tetsuya because Kise’s expression scrunched up before he snorted into his tea.

 

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Kise mused aloud as he sipped on his tea.

 

“That’s good,” Tetsuya commented as he seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Kise inhaled his tea, coughing as he tried to keep it down. “It’s all about having fun.”

 

“Don’t do that!” Kise whined as Tetsuya settled down beside Kise, Kagami handing him a glass of water. Tetsuya took a sip, his hair sticking up everywhere from toweling it into a damp state.

 

“Geez Kurokocchi, you’re going to catch a cold if you leave your hair like that,” Kise pointed out, tugging Tetsuya’s chair closer to him. He took the towel hanging off his shoulders and began to gently ruffle his hair. Kagami watched the two, snorting as Tetsuya pouted like a child.

 

“Did you take your medicine?” Kagami asked and then froze, looking to Kise. Kise seemed focused on drying Tetsuya’s hair properly, running his fingers through the wet locks with a determined expression.

 

“No,” Tetsuya spoke and nudged Kise’s hand. Kise dropped it and Tetsuya left for his bag.

 

“You want to shower?” Kagami asked as he gave Kise a once over. “I probably have some sweats and a shirt you could borrow.” Kise raised an eyebrow, giving a mischievous smile.

 

“Kagamicchi, _I’m_ not the one you should be offering your clothing too,” Kise teased. Kagami flushed. Tetsuya set down 5 medicine bottles beside Kise, making him jolt. Tetsuya popped the tops off, scooping two to three pills per bottle. Kise gapped as Tetsuya swallowed them in two mouthfuls, blank expression unwavering.

 

“That’s a lot of medicine, Kurokocchi. Does it help you?” Kise worried his lip, making sure to be polite and not look at the prescription names. Tetsuya shoved the bottles at Kagami,who moved them to the counter.

 

“They do, for the most part,” Tetsuya commented blankly. “Movie now?” Kagami shook his head, jutting his chin out at Kise.

 

“Kise’s gotta shower then me, okay?” Kagami asked and Tetsuya huffed, marching over to the couch. He sprawled out on his stomach, laying motionless.

 

“He’s so spoiled,” Kise chuckled to himself. Kagami left to give him the necessary clothing to borrow and Kise left for the bathroom.

 

“Kise-kun’s sad about his loss. Him and Aomine-kun were friends that liked to push each other’s buttons,” Tetsuya mumbled as Kagami plopped down in front of the couch. “Aomine-kun isn’t who he used to be.” Kagami gave a humorless snort.

 

“I bet,” Kagami grumbled. He looked over his shoulder, giving a soft smile. “Seems like all your Teiko graduates have something wrong with you. But I’m happy Kise comes to you first for these things.” Tetsuya nodded, his gaze softening.

 

“You think?” Tetsuya asked softly. Kagami turned fully to him, resting his hand down on his wet hair.

 

“Of course,” Kagami whispered, voice that low purr that almost seemed to still any raging thoughts Tetsuya had. “He trusts you to confide in you. Despite our urges to overshare with people, we don’t always say what we want to really say. Kise came to you in a time of need. That says a lot, huh?” He leaned a little closer, Tetsuya feeling the warmth radiating off his skin like a sunlamp.

 

“Done~!” Kise burst into the living room, sporting a old tank top and sweats of Kagami’s. Kagami was quick to lurch away, Kise’s eyes glinting in amusement. “Go shower! Kurokocchi can’t wait any longer!” Kise stole Kagami’s seat, laughing as Tetsuya demanded Kagami move faster.

 

“You can turn my laptop on if you want,” Kagami spoke as he stood in the hallway, pointing towards his TV. “It should be open to Youtube.” Despite his red cheeks, his voice was steady as he nodded once to the two.

 

Once Kagami had closed the bathroom door, Kise rounded on Tetsuya.

 

“Kurokocchi~” Kise grinned deviously, leaning close as Tetsuya sat up to talk to the teen. “You like Kagamicchi~!” Tetsuya inclined his head, not feeling the need to lie or deny Kise. He’d know either way if it was true or not.

 

“I do,” Tetsuya acknowledged. Kise squealed and hugged him, squishing their cheeks together. Tetsuya let himself go limp, deciding that he could suffer if it meant Kise would be happy. Besides, if he played dead long enough, Kise grew bored of the listless body in his arms.

 

“Oh~! I’m so proud of you! You’d have never admit your feelings back in Teikou, would you? You’re growing up!” Kise cheered in a hushed tone, smiling brightly at Tetsuya. Tetsuya raised an eyebrow, allowing Kise to maneuver them until Kise was cuddling Tetsuya on the couch.

 

“I rejected Momoi-san,” Tetsuya brought up. “Even if she likes to believe differently.” Kise chuckled, trying to flatten Tetsuya’s hair down.

 

That had been an amusing day. Momoi had burst into the gym before they were about to shower, screaming at the top of her lungs that she was in love with Tetsuya. Apparently she’d heard some girls talking about confessing to the shadow and had panicked, wanting to make sure they didn’t steal him away. Tetsuya had calmly thanked her for her feelings before rejecting her kindly. Momoi had pretended not to hear him and had cuddled him, sticking her tongue out when she saw the two girls stand at the door to the gym.

 

Aomine hadn’t let the two forget it for the rest of the week, laughing anytime he saw Momoi hug Tetsuya’s arm or hold hands with him. Tetsuya had given in, letting her do what she wanted.

 

“Momoicchi is mostly doing that to keep people away from you nowadays. She’s about as possessive of a friend as we are,” Kise reminded, making a high-pitched trill in his throat as he got Tetsuya’s locks to corporate. Tetsuya’s eyes slid around the room, stopping on Kagami’s laptop, which was resting on the floor. A cord connected the laptop to the TV.

 

Tetsuya untangled himself, padding over to the laptop. He turned it out, mildly surprised that there was no passcode. Signing into his account, Tetsuya clicked on the browser tabs as Kise plopped down next to him.

 

Tetsuya’s eyes sparkled as he saw Happy one of the videos suggested. He turned on the TV, clicking on the video once he knew that the music would come from the TV’s speakers.

 

“This is my favorite song,” Tetsuya explained to Kise. Kise, who’d left his phone in his bag, crawled over to it as the music video began. Kise sat near his bag, eyebrows raising as Tetsuya began to bob his head side to side, humming along with the song.

 

Kise’s phone flipped open, his camera app opening as Tetsuya began to softly sing along as the screen switched to show different people singing. Kise hit the record button, silent as Tetsuya grew more confident in his singing, his voice raising. Kise stopped recording as the song ended, Tetsuya smiling slightly as he continued to hum the tune.

 

“What’s that song?” Kise asked, crawling back over to point at a small icon of a guy. He squinted at the title, his English not good enough to translate the words. “Click that one.”

 

“I don’t know this song,” Tetsuya admitted as he moved the mouse, hovering over the icon. Kise got his phone ready, intent on recording any new reactions from Tetsuya. He seemed more expressive with music, Kise noted. This was bound to be interesting.

 

“ **Oh. My. God. Becky, look at her butt.** ” There was a loud crash from the bathroom, followed by muffled swears. Kise looked down the hallway before turning his attention back to the TV, blinking along with Kise. It was just two girls talking. They were staring at another woman, who was modeling off her backside. More thumping and clattering echoed down the hallway as the beat built up and Kise furrowed his eyebrow.

 

Kagami burst through the door, sliding down the hallway just as the guy in the video began to sing.

 

* * *

 

 

**[22:15] Kise Ryouta**

 

_Video372.MPEG-4_

_Video373.MPEG-4_

 

**[22:16] Aomine Daiki**

 

_Kise I swear to FUCK_

_if this is another one of_

_your stupid night-time_

_facial routines I will_

 

**[22:17] Aomine Daiki**

 

_WHAT THE FUCK_

 

**[22:18] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_Oh my god!!!!_

_Tetsu-kun is so cute!!_

_My heart! My heart!_

 

**[22:20] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_Why_

 

**[22:22] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_Well._

_Um._

 

**[22:23] Haizaki Shougo**

 

_Is the Great Emperor_

_Speechless?_

_What’s the videos??_

 

**[22:25] Haizaki Shougo**

 

_WHAT THE FUCK_

 

Murasakibara raised an eyebrow at the messages and clicked the first video file, Himuro settled beside him as he scrolled through his phone.

 

“ **Oh. My. God. Becky, look at her butt.** ” Himuro looked up in alarm, hearing the familiar English song. He leaned over, peering at the teen’s phone screen. His single visible eye widened.

 

The video showed Kagami Taiga sliding into the living room just as the beginning, “ **I like big butts and I cannot lie** ” started up. He lip synced the song, pointing at the camera as he bodily bounced up and down, wiggling his socked feet around against the wooden floorboards. He rocked his body to each side, pretending to outline a woman’s curves as he continued to sing. He shimmied his chest, jutting his hips out as needed to match the lyrics.

 

The camera shifted to see Tetsuya curled up, hiccuping laughs leaving him breathless as Kise’s own bewildered cackles joined in off screen. The camera chaotically moved again to focus on Kagami as he continued to mouth the words, his head bobbing enthusiastically. He slunk closer to them, flexing and making ridiculous poses as the song continued in the background. He pretended to snap pictures, pointing vigorously at them and maintaining eye contact.

 

The camera moved again to see him getting in Tetsuya’s personal space, mussing up his locks as Tetsuya’s cheeks flushed from lack of oxygen. Kagami easily hauled Tetsuya up, using his noodle arms to wiggle Tetsuya around like a ragdoll. Tetsuya hunched over, gasping for air as Kagami made him shimmy. Kise gave high-pitched shrieking cackles as Tetsuya stumbled and nearly fell on his butt when Kagami started to bump their hips together. The camera moved again, the focus blurring, as Kagami brushed Tetsuya’s bangs back and smiled brightly at him.

 

The video cut off. Murasakibara’s phone whined at he gripped tightly to the device.

 

“Atsushi?” Himuro asked cautiously.

 

“Kuro-chin never laughed like that with us,” Murasakibara mumbled lowly, eyes glaring at the screen. He thumbed the second file and was greeted to Kagami settled on the floor in front of Tetsuya, rewinding and playing a song. A pop and crackle sounded in the dorm room.

 

“Now, repeat after me - **I don’t fuck with you.** ” Kise’s cackles echoed throughout the living room as Tetsuya hid his face. “C’mon. **You little stupid ass bitch, I ain’t fuckin’ with you.** ” Tetsuya kept shaking his head, Kise’s distinct whiney voice in the background, “ _Stop teaching him bad words!_ ”

 

The video file ended and Himuro tried to stifle a chuckle. Just like Kagami to try and teach unsuspecting people his favorite song.

 

“I’m hungry,” Murasakibara grumbled and Himuro eyed the crushed bag of chips.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do you keep filming stuff?” Kagami asked as he set down two bowls of popcorn down. He’d hauled all the pillows and blankets in his apartment, setting up a gigantic nest of padding and covers to house them after his impromptu dance session. When Kise had asked him, he’d look him straight in the eye and said, “It’s Sir-Mix-A-Lot.”. As if that explained everything.

 

“Documenting my fever dream,” Kise responded, face blank. Tetsuya paused from taking a handful of popcorn, turning to give Kise the driest look he had ever mustered. Kagami stilled, hand hovering over the mouse to click on the movie.

 

“What?” Kagami questioned slowly. “What do you mean, fever dream?” Kagami clicked on the movie, letting it load up. “This is some prime sleepover shenanigans we’ve got going on here. Get on our level. Right Kuroko?” Kagami ruffled Tetsuya’s hair and Tetsuya popped a kernel into his mouth.

 

“Kise-kun is boring at sleepovers,” Tetsuya spoke, voice void of emotions. If Kise hadn’t learned to read that certain spark in his eyes, he’d have thought he was serious.

 

“I’m feeling personally attacked,” Kise griped.

 

“When aren’t you?” Tetsuya instantly shot back. Silence met his comment.

 

“ _Kurokocchi!_ ” Kise whined, draping himself over the couch dramatically. “I’m insulted!” Kagami snorted at their antics and hovered over the ‘play’ button.

 

Before they began, they quickly gave Kise the rundown. Apparently all he needed to know was that Troy and Gabriella were in love, Sharpay was Kise, Ryan was comic relief, and there was a lot of singing. Kise didn’t feel like he was going to enjoy the movie.

 

Except he did. He sat through the entire thing, enraptured with the story and the songs. Any time Sharpay came onto screen Kise would squeal and say, “It’s me!”. Kise was _in love_ with Sharpay’s character. He really was. She was everything he aspired to be. He wanted to be that level of glam and self-esteem.

 

By the time the movie had ended, Kise was talking Tetsuya’s ear off about Sharpay and how he had to act like she did at school now. Of course, that brought up the topic of Kasamatsu.

 

“Why do you let him hit you, anyways?” Kagami asked as he stood, going to make some more popcorn. Kise titled his head to the side as he began to fiddle with Tetsuya’s fingers, running the pads of his thumbs over the ruined cuticles.

 

“Hm? Senpai? Ah, he just does his own thing. They’re play slaps, anyways,” Kise laughed, looking down at Tetsuya’s torn nails. “Kurokocchi, you should take better care of your nails.”

 

“It’s fine,” Tetsuya spoke, pulling his fingers out of Kise’s grip. “They’ll grow back.” Maybe. If Tetsuya stopped tearing at them. “Kise-kun should tell him you don’t like being touched.”

 

“You don’t like being touched?” Kagami asked incredulously as he came back with new bowls of popcorn. “ _You_?” Kise sniffed and tossed a popcorn kernel at the teen.

 

“I don’t like being touched _first_ ,” Kise explained patiently as he popped a piece into his mouth. “I don’t like people just putting their hands on me suddenly. I’ve had too many bad experiences.” Kise planted his hand on Tetsuya’s knee and Tetsuya patted his hand in comfort.

 

“...oh.” Kagami blinked, scratching his head. “Okay. So, we got Deadpool or Up. Which one do you guys wanna see?” Kagami turned to look at them and the two blinked curiously.

 

“Up?” Kise questioned. “What’s that?” Tetsuya nodded along, wondering. Kagami stretched out his leg, rubbing his kneecap.

 

“Cute animated movie. Deadpool is a hero movie,” Kagami explained deadpan. “Well. Kinda.” He scratched at his neck. “Uuuh, on second thought, no Deadpool.” Tetsuya blinked while Kise tilted his head to the side, the two confused.

 

“Why?” Kise asked as he leaned against Tetsuya. “If it’s a hero movie, it’ll have action right? Wanna go for some action?” Tetsuya nodded and Kagami venomously shook his head.

 

“I-uh- I forgot about some scenes in Deadpool. I don’t wanna make you guys uncomfortable,” Kagami explained as he moved the mouse to hover over the Up file.

 

“Like what?” Kise asked again, eyes intent. “Now I’m curious.” Kagami avoided eye contact, scrubbing at his hair.

 

“There’s some...sexual stuff, swearing, gore, more sexual stuff. Um. Deadpool is like...not a hero. It’s just in the Marvel franchise,” Kagami awkwardly explained.

 

“Kurokocchi can’t be watching that!” Kise gasped. Tetsuya frowned.

 

“I’m not a child. We can watch it. Let’s watch Deadpool.”

 

It was surprisingly not _that_ bad. The montage sex scenes had been a bit uncomfortable for Tetsuya, but the rest was entertaining. Kise laughed at all the dirty jokes, hiding his face into his hands to stifle his shrieking cackles when Deadpool began to caress Al with his baby hand. Kagami kept glancing at them to make sure they were okay and Tetsuya was startled out of a laugh or three throughout the movie.

 

By the time the movie was ending, Kise was nodding off, head dangerously close to slamming into Tetsuya’s own. Tetsuya was struggling to keep his own eyes open, blinking them every so often when they began to grow heavy.

 

Kagami had a arm slung over the couch cushions, sitting close enough to where if Tetsuya wanted to, he could lean again him. He did.

 

Kagami stiffened as a weight slumped against him. He peered down to see Tetsuya curled up into his side, Kise sprawled out on his shoulder and legs. Kagami smiled softly and lifted his opposite hand, carding his fingers through Tetsuya’s hair.

 

“Want me to put Up on?” Kagami whispered, eyes flashing as Kise gave a soft snore. Tetsuya nodded against him and Kagami silently clicked on the movie, turning the volume low as he set the subtitles on.

 

The two sat there, Kagami having dropped his hand to his lap, and Tetsuya shifted to get more comfortable with Kise’s weight. Tetsuya sniffled, eyes watering as he watched the wife die. That was _heartbreaking_. They built up such a beautiful relationship and then just destroyed it in the first ten minutes of the movie. What were they watching?

 

Kagami jolted as he felt Tetsuya’s fingers shyly brush his hand. He looked down to see Tetsuya intently staring at the screen, his fingers curling between Kagami’s when the teen spread his hand out. Kagami squeezed their linked fingers, shimming down until he could drop his head down on top of Tetsuya's.

 

Kise woke up in the middle of the night to relieve himself and promptly took a picture of the two cuddled up close, identical smiles on their faces and their hands intertwined.

 

He wondered if he could sell this to Momoi.

 

* * *

 

 

Kise went home that morning after helping Kagami make omelets for breakfast. Like the night before, he was startled by the quantity of pills Tetsuya would down dry. It made him gag. Kise thanked Kagami for his hospitality, giving him a knowing look as he hugged the two.

 

As Kise wrapped his arms around Kagami, he whispered for him to check his phone, before pulling away. He left, leaving the two alone.

 

Kagami checked his phone, face heating as he saw the picture Kise had snapped of them. Under the image was a message, telling him that Kise was now his official wingman.

 

Tetsuya came into the living room, holding up his phone.

 

“Furihata-kun wants to meet up with us,” Tetsuya announced. “Says he knows we aren’t doing anything even though it is a Saturday.” Kagami snorted, unable to find fault in that message. It was true after all. Besides going grocery shopping, he didn’t know what they were going to spend the day doing.

 

“Sure. Lemme go change,” Kagami stated after changing his home screen picture.

 

* * *

 

 

“Streetball tournament?” Kagami exclaimed, arm draped along the back of the booth as Tetsuya nibbled on fries. “Well, _duh_ I’m joining! Right Kuroko?” Kagami turned to Tetsuya, who nodded.

 

“Sounds fun,” Tetsuya commented. Furihata and Fukuda beamed widely.

 

“Great! It’s this Sunday and it’s roughly 30 minutes away by train. Don’t forget your sunblock,” Fukuda spoke, turning to Tetsuya. Tetsuya nodded and Kagami stole practically all his fries, shoving them into his mouth.

 

“Sweet! Can’t wait,” Kagami grinned widely, eyes alit in anticipation. Tetsuya hid his smile by biting into another french fry.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya was the type to go up behind you and pull things from the cart if he didn’t like it. Kagami found this out after putting tomamotes into the cart for the _third time_.

 

“Kuroko!” Kagami griped, tugging on his cheeks. “Stop! I need tomatoes!” Tetsuya just stared blankly up at him, hand reaching out to grab the carton.

 

“Tomatoes are gross though,” Tetsuya responded deadpan, Kagami shaking him lightly.

 

“Stop! We’re getting the tomatoes and the mushrooms and the leeks! You’re eating it,” Kagami huffed, a passing housewife giggling behind her hand.

 

“I don’t want to,” Tetsuya spoke blankly. Kagami audible ground his teeth, letting go of his red cheeks.

 

“You are so picky! How about you eat what I make you, and I’ll make you a milkshake.” Kagami saw the gears turning in his head as Tetsuya thought the offer over.

 

“Fine.” Tetsuya dropped his hands. “What are you making, anyways?” Tetsuya eyed the assortment of ingredients.

 

“Enchiladas,” Kagami answered, grinning. “It’s delicious. You’ll love it.”

 

Tetsuya did, in fact, end up loving enchiladas. He ate three of them in gusto, making tingles spark off every nerve in Kagami’s body. The tingles lasted well into the night, when it was time to sleep. Kagami demanded Tetsuya sleep in his bed and he’d take the couch. Tetsuya’s arguments fell on deaf ears and they went to sleep after watching a few vine compilations.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya woke up to Kagami swearing, clattering sounding afterwards. Tetsuya blinked and sat up sleepily, rubbing at his face as he peered around the room. Kagami was sprawled on his back, boxes dumped of their contents around him.

 

“Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya winced, stretching his legs out as his joints protested. Kagami winced and tilted his head back, blinking upside down at Tetsuya. “Are you alright?”

 

“Oh, morning. Sorry, did I wake you?” Kagami laughed, sitting up. He dug through a box, pushing books or trinkets out of his way with his legs. “Sorry. I’m looking for something.” Tetsuya curled his legs up under him at a snail’s pace, rubbing at his ankle and knee.

 

“Would you like some help?” Tetsuya asked as he stretched his arms, moving them behind his back to pop. Kagami made a “Ah-ha!” and turned to Tetsuya with a blinding smile.

 

“No, I just found it! Here, wear this today!” Kagami threw a hat towards Tetsuya like it was a frisbee. Tetsuya deftly caught the hat, placing it down gently beside him. Tetsuya blinked at the headwear and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Why?” Tetsuya asked as he crawled out of bed, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold floor. His feet made little patter noises as he moved to his bag.

 

“‘Cause it’s supposed to be sunny today. Not too hot but still pretty bright out. Gotta protect your skin, right?” Kagami asked, cleaning up his mess as Tetsuya crouched down at his bag. He dug through it, humming. Behind him, Kagami moved to his closet.

 

Tetsuya paused, rifling through more persistently. A soft whine sounded and Kagami looked over, clean T-shirt caught around his shoulders. “Kagami-kun, I don’t have an extra shirt.” Tetsuya peered over at Kagami, lips turned downwards into a tiny pout. “I’m not wearing a shirt twice.”

 

“Wanna borrow one? I have one that’s too small for me somewhere,” Kagami offered, tugging his shirt down fully. Tetsuya’s eyes moved away from his covered abs and nodded. Kagami opened his closet wider, digging through his shirts. “Where did I-ah! Here it is!” Kagami pulled out a shirt and presented it to Tetsuya.

 

Tetsuya stared, Kagami’s smile fell and he flushed.

 

“Alex bought it for me as a joke, like, three years ago. I don’t wear graphic shirts so it just collected dust. Look, it still has the tags on it.” Kagami showed the mentioned tags and Tetsuya just continued to judge him, face unreadable.

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya finally relented, standing up. He took the offered shirt and went back to the bed, stripping off his sleep shirt.

 

“Cool. You- uh, you can have it. Since it’s too small for me,” Kagami stammered out, trying to pretend Tetsuya wasn’t shirtless at his bed, about to put on one of his _own_ shirts.

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya commented as he tugged it down over his head, adjusting it accordingly. It was slightly baggy, but Tetsuya usually wore baggier clothing to make up for the weight loss. Smoothing a hand down the cotton material, he smiled.

 

After that, Kagami was like a impatient child wanting to be first in line.

 

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Kagami chanted as Tetsuya popped his pills into his mouth, swallowing them with two gulps of water. He shoved his sunblock into his bag and followed Kagami out, standing there patiently at Kagami locked the door. “I don’t wanna be late for any matches!”

 

“Kagami-kun, we still have to sign up,” Tetsuya reminded. Kagami made a ‘pssh’ noise and waved his hand. He shoved his keys into his bag and they were off, leaving his apartment complex.

 

“Man, I miss playing streetball. We used to get bluetooth stereos and blast music while we played and  sometimes Alex’s grandma would have her bring homemade tamales and-”

 

“What’s tamales?” Tetsuya questioned as they walked towards the bus. Kagami’s mouth opened and closed, eyes impossibly wide.

 

“They’re heaven!” Kagami energetically gushed. “It’s this Mesoamerican dish with dough and filled meats and spices and-! UHG! If it didn’t take _hours_ to make, I’d try my hand at making some. I doubt I could find the proper ingredients though. Probably have them imported. I mean, the most challenging one would be the husks but-” Tetsuya gave a giggle-snort as Kagami rambled about tamales.

 

“They must be delicious if you’re talking about them like this,” Tetsuya teased and Kagami stared seriously at him.

 

“Kuroko,”Kagami spoke gravely. “I’d sell my _ability to play basketball_ for an entire lifetime supply of _Abuela’s_ pork tamales. They are freakin’ incredible. When we go to LA one of these days, I’ll share the heaven with you.” Tetsuya’s eyes were wide and he gave a hiccuped laugh. His heart nearly burst as he caught those words, hearing the implication that Kagami would take him to LA. Kagami was offering to share his home, his childhood, with Tetsuya to learn and experience.

 

Tetsuya knew it wasn’t the morning temperature that caused his face to burn.

 

“Kagami-kun!” He giggled. “What does A-Abuu-ella mean?” Tetsuya’s nose crinkled at he tried to pronounce the foreign word.

 

“It’s Spanish for grandmother. At my school, it was a requirement to learn a language. The options were French, German, Italian, or Spanish. I chose Spanish ‘cause it was my third language growing up and my neighborhood had a lot of Hispanics and Latinos who spoke it as their first language.” Kagami shrugged. “My mom's Spanish-American, same as Alex, so I usually either spoke English or Spanish with them and Japanese with my dad.” Tetsuya raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. 

“So you know three languages? You're mixed?” Tetsuya questioned as the bus slowly came around the corner, eyes wide as he regarded his friend.. Kagami shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. He looked slightly uncomfortable, lips tugging downwards. 

 

“Yeah. I don’t really like to speak Spanish unless I'm talking to my mom but I will hold a decent conversation if I need to help lost tourists or order stuff as a hole-in-the-wall Mexican restaurant.” Kagami bumped their arms, grinning. “Remember that, Kuroko. Hole-in-the-wall restaurants are the best places to eat. The food is always authentic and usually dirt-ass cheap.” Tetsuya nodded dutifully and they boarded the bus.  

 

* * *

 

 

Fukuda, Furihata, and Kiyoshi burst out laughing once they laid eyes on Tetsuya. He was wearing a white baseball cap, the word ‘BAE.’ sewn in with black thread. His torso were covered by a pastel yellow short-sleeve shirt, a white cat graphic printed onto it. Above the cat was a speech bubble, reading in clear English, ‘It’s a purrfect day to destroy my enemies’. He looked surprisingly stylish, which was why they were laughing.

 

Compared to Kagami’s plain-Jane shirt and athletic pants, it was a total contrast.

 

“Where Kawahara?” Kagami asked as they saddled up to the trio. Kiyosh waved brightly to Tetsuya, who nodded back.

 

“He caught the flu,” Furihata explained with a sigh, gesturing to Kiyoshi. “So Kiyoshi-senpai is with us instead.” Kagami nodded, looking disappointed it wouldn’t just be the first years. Kiyoshi grinned either way as they went to the sign in booth, Tetsuya hanging back.

 

His eyes were bouncing everywhere at once, his breathing beginning to pick up. It seemed to have just suddenly crash down on him - a sudden wave of noise. People chattering, cheering, laughing, yelling. Horns honking, megaphones being used. The sounds of food booths sizzling meats near the entrance of the venue. The air smelt of sweat and meat, summer sun and the stale air of the morning dew evaporating from the increasing heat. There were so many people, crowding, pushing, clustering around him. He felt like the world was slowly darkening, Kagami and the others growing faint as everything seemed to rush him at once.

 

No one else noticed the deafening noise or overwhelming smells. No one else seemed concerned about how it just seemed to all steadily raise until Tetsuya couldn’t even hear himself breath. It was coming at him from all sides, unfiltered and loud. The sunlight was blinding him. Everything was just _caving in on him_.

 

Kagami was too busy scrawling stuff out to notice Tetsuya uncertainty stepping back, breath coming out in quiet gasps. He had to leave. He had to go find some place to just - just _breathe_.

 

Tetsuya blinked and suddenly found himself crouched down by a tree away from the venue, knees curled up to his chest and his hands clamped over his ears. His breathing had calmed a bit, not as short and choked. His body was trembling, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. There was a blanket of heat layered over his skin, causing each inhale and exhale to feel like puffs of steam in his lungs.

 

A shadow fell over him and air lodged in Tetsuya’s throat and solidified.

 

“Kuro-chin?”

 

Tetsuya flinched as someone knelt down in front of him, a plastic bag hitting the grass sounding like thousands on knives on a chalkboard. “Kuro-chin?”

 

Murasakibara. Why was Tetsuya not surprised? Tetsuya lifted his head, tears beading down his face as Murasakibara’s blurry form came into focus. Murasakibara hadn’t changed since Tetsuya had last seen the teen. Besides longer hair, he still looked like a sleepy, unenthusiastic teenager. Tetsuya shook his head, trying to regulate his breathing. His eyes were glassy, his pupils blown up.

 

Murasakibara’s eyebrows furrowed, something odd on his usually lifeless expression. He’d never seen Tetsuya look like this. Sure, he’d seen Tetsuya angry. Sometimes even upset. But not like this. Never like this. Murasakibara watched as Tetsuya curled tighter into a ball, fingers digging into his skull as he gasped for air.

 

Should he call someone? Was he hurt? Murasakibara mused on calling Akashi, only to pause when Tetsuya released a exhale.

 

“Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara asked again and Tetsuya lifted his head. They looked his usual blank eyes, save for the water spilling from them. “Are you okay?” Did Murasakibara have to take him to the medic tent?

 

“I’m sorry,” Tetsuya spoke, voice revealing his exhaustion. His form seemed to slump like a doll with cut stings. “I was having a...moment.” Murasakibara’s eyebrows raised as he rustled through his bag, handing the smaller teen a lollipop. Tetsuya eyed the sweet before taking it, popping it into his mouth without pause.

 

“Does Kuro-chin need to go to the medic tent?” Murasakibara questioned, shifting to sit on the balls of his feet. Tetsuya stretched his legs out a bit, rolling the lollipop between his teeth.

 

“No. I just...needed to get away for a moment. It was really loud,” Tetsuya responded as he sighed shakily. Murasakibara stood up, holding a hand out for Tetsuya. Tetsuya grasped in, being hauled up as if he weighed nothing. Murasakibara frowned.

 

“What is Murasakibara-kun doing here?” Tetsuya asked, trying to be discreet as he wiped at his wet face. His face was blotchy, red stretching from his forehead to his cheeks.

 

“Looking for Muro-chin. He came ‘cause he said it was interesting. But Coach will get mad and then I won’t be able to get any ice cream,” Murasakibara explained, shoving chips into his mouth. “What about Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara lifted a hand, being surprisingly gentle as he ruffled Tetsuya’s hair. Tetsuya felt that familiar irritation bubble up but kept still, feeling like he could at least give Murasakibara this.

 

“I was with Kagami-kun and a few of my teammates. We were just going to play around today,” Tetsuya explained, his expression closing down into something cold and heavy. “But now I don’t know where they are.” Murasakibara’s grip on his chip bag tightened at the mention of Kagami’s name. He wanted to crush this guy. Not only has he been disrespectful to Akashi, but he also was stealing Tetsuya from them faster than any of them seemed to realize.

 

“Hm~” Murasakibara hummed as he looked around. “Let’s find them together. Muro-chin can help us look. How has Kuro-chin been?” Murasakibara felt Tetsuya’s hand brush his for a second as a ‘thank you’, and Tetsuya rolled his candy between his teeth again.

 

“Fine. How is Akita?” Tetsuya asked as they began to move back to the venue. Tetsuya released a relieved exhale, feeling everything settle back to normal volume.

 

“Good. There’s a sweets shop a block from school, so all of my money’s been going to that,” Murasakibara grouched, looking sullen at the idea. Tetsuya gave a soft snort, perking as he remembered something.

 

“I was at the store yesterday,” Tetsuya spoke up, looking up at Murasakibara. “I saw a jalapeno pickle flavored ice pop. Would you be interested in that?”

 

“Jalapeno pickle?” Murasakibara’s face scrunched up. “That sounds bitter and salty. Not sweet at all. Ah, there’s this bakery that’s hidden in this back-alley shopping strip. They sell these fluffy vanilla cream puffs. You’d definitely like them.” Murasakibara’s mouth salivated as he began to think about the pastries. “Ah, I’m hungry.”

 

“Is it a hole-in-the-wall bakery?” Tetsuya asked as Murasakibara elbowed someone who was about to walk directly into Tetsuya.

 

“Hm? Yeah~?” Murasakibara drawled. Tetsuya’s eyes sparkled.

 

“Kagami-kun says those kind of places are the best. Cheap but delicious,” Tetsuya confidently replied. Murasakibara’s face twisted into something bitter at the look on Tetsuya’s face. Despite their differences, Murasakibara liked to think that even if they got along the worst, they had a special connection. Like take their interactions at the moment - they were having a rather friendly conversation, if only because it involved sweets.

 

Murasakibara didn’t like this Kagami guy turning up in the conversation - it spoiled his mood.

 

“Ah, I see Muro-chin,” Murasakibara commented as he caught sight of his teammate. What did you know - there was Kagami too. Murasakibara grabbed Tetsuya’s arm, hauling him over to them.

 

Murasakibara stepped in just as the ball was up for tip off, catching it with one hand.

 

“Atsushi,” Himuro blinked while Kagami gawked up at the teen.

 

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara spoke, keeping a grip on Tetsuya’s arm. “We found you.”

 

“‘We’?” Himuro asked in amusement, his eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of blue. Tetsuya nodded in greeting, shifting as Murasakibara’s hand loosened.

 

“Kuro-chin got lost too,” Murasakibara explained as Tetsuya slid from his grip, Kagami snapping out of his shock.

 

“Where were you?!” Kagami yelped, tugging on his cheeks. He frowned, seeing the red rims. “Have you been crying?”

 

“I had a...moment,” Tetsuya admitted softly as Kagami’s hands slid from his cheeks to his shoulders, inspecting him. Kiyoshi and Furihata fluttered over, voicing their concern over his sudden disappearance. “Murasakibara-kun found me and helped me.” Kagami’s eyes flashed to Murasakibara, whose towering form gave a intimidating impression on him. Or maybe it was the heated glare that burned into Kagami’s own narrowing eyes.

 

Himuro observed the two, eye gleaming.

 

“ **Look at you, fluttering about him like some mother hen. You remind me of your mother,** ” Himuro commented in English to Kagami, who instantly scowled. “ **Though you don’t seem to be doing as good as a job as wrapping him up in bubble.** ”

 

“ **Keep talking shit about my mom and I’ll show you how much of a mother hen I am,** ” Kagami spat, hands tightening their grip on Tetsuya’s shoulders “ **You know my mother is off limits for trash talk, Tatsuya.** ”

 

“ **Ah, you’re right, your right. How is your mother, anyways? Still teaching surfing classes?** ” Himuro’s teasing smile faltered at the pained expression that flashed across Kagami’s face, his anger blowing out like a harsh wind to a candle. “ **Taiga?** ”

 

“Do you need to rest?” Kagami turned his attention to Tetsuya, his voice coiled tight like a metal spring wrung up as far as possible. “You good?”

 

“I’m fine,” Tetsuya commented, blinking up at the teen. “Are you okay? What did he say?” Tetsuya had also seen the sudden shift in behavior with the teen.

 

“Muro-chin should stop messing around,” Murasakibara grumbled as he reached over, planting his hand firmly on Tetsuya’s hair. He ruffled it with more force than before and Tetsuya winced. “C’mon Kuro-chin, let’s leave these two and go eat sweets.”

 

“Murasakibara-kun,” Tetsuya sighed. “I-”

 

“Aka-chin said that I gotta be extra careful with Kuro-chin now since you’ve got a sick body,” Murasakibara talked over, tugging Tetsuya towards him. “Aka-chin says that Kuro-chin is even weaker now and he can be crushed easily. I gotta treat you like glass, Aka-chin said.”

 

Tetsuya’s blood ran cold.

 

“What did you just say?” Tetsuya asked calmly, voice soft. Murasakibara froze, eyes widening a fracture.

 

“Ah, I mean, Aka-chin said-”

 

“Murasakibara-kun, please let go of me.” Murasakibara’s hand went up in the air, Himuro watching in startled fascination as the giant shifted backwards. “I don’t care what Akashi-kun has told you. I am not weak, Murasakibara-kun. Please do not forget that.” Tetsuya’s eyes were barely visible under the brim of his hat, his hands clenched into fists. “Stop patronizing me.”  
  
Murasakibara gulped, nodding. “Sorry Kuro-chin.” Because while they got along the least of the group, Tetsuya was the second person able to tame Murasakibara. Tetsuya was the second person after Akashi who could tame any of the Miracles. But while Akashi was absolute ruthlessness in his command that left no room for disobedience, Tetsuya was a silent, icy fury that earned respect on and off the court with sharp words and compassion.

 

A raindrop bounced off the brim of Tetsuya’s hat, then another. Soon rain was pattering against the asphalt, the air turning humid as the smell of wet concrete filled the air.

 

“Kagami-kun, may we please leave?” Tetsuya turned to Kagami, who glanced at Himuro once before nodding. “Goodbye Murasakibara-kun. I hope the next time we see each other, your attitude towards me will be different.” Himuro gave a startled laugh at that as Murasakibara gave a childish grumble.

 

“Guys, Coach is calling us back to school anyways!” Furihata called as they chased after the duo, the rain creating music in the background. Kagami and Tetsuya raised eyebrows.

 

* * *

 

 

“E-excuse me…”

 

Riko looked up at the open door of the gym, only to stop at the sight of Momoi Satsuki. Momoi looked like a drowned cat, miserable while soaked to the bone. “Is Tetsu-kun here? I-I know you said not to ever come near you again but-but-”

 

She had tears in her eyes, sniffling and gasping as the team came to a halt. Riko sighed, throwing a towel at her. “Stop crying. Go dry off. I have a extra shirt you can borrow.” Riko eyed her soaked uniform and wondered why she was dressed like that in the first place.

 

Momoi gave a wobbled thank you and left to clean herself up. Riko huffed and texted Furihata, hoping they’d arrive soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“TETSU-KUN!” Kagami made himself act as a wall, keeping Tetsuya upright as Momoi crashed into him. “Tetsu-kun, it’s over! Aomine-kun hates me for real!” Kagami’s lip curled up as Momoi clung to Tetsuya, sobbing into his shirt.

 

“Tetsu-kun he- what are you wearing?” Momoi drew back, blinking at his hat and shirt. “It’s cute but not your usual style!”

 

“Kagami-kun dressed me up today,” Tetsuya explained, his voice light with a almost teasing tone. Momoi’s pupils dilated briefly and her mouth parted open before she clamped it shut. Her eyes flashed up at Kagami before she hugged Tetsuya close, squeezing him gently.

 

“Aomine-kun and I fought and he said he doesn’t want to see me anymore,” Momoi explained, still clinging to Aomine. “Without Aomine-kun...I-I have no one.” More tears welded up and Tetsuya gently rubbed her back, the two still blocking the doorway. Kagami huffed and lightly pushed the two out of the way, dropping their bags off at the door.

 

“Aomine-kun injured himself,” Momoi whispered. “And he’s been more rash. Ever-ever since he heard about you being sick-”

 

“Momoi-san,” Tetsuya cut off, peeling away from her. “How much do you know?” Momoi wiped at her eyes, giving a sad smile. Tetsuya’s expression was closed off, even worse to read than his usual blank demeanor.

 

“Enough. Aomine-kun he-he does care about you, Tetsu-kun. He just - I think he’s scared and he’s spiralling out of control and-” Momoi stopped and sucked in a breath. The rain was slowing into a drizzle.

 

“I’ll walk you home,” Tetsuya spoke up and turned to Kagami, who had been keeping an eye on the two. “Kagami-kun, I’m walking Momoi-san home. I’ll come straight back here afterwards.” Kagami pursed his lips before nodding tersely.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kagamin is very interesting,” Momoi commented as they walked to the station. “The videos Ki-chan shared looked like you guys have fun together.” Tetsuya’s cheeks dusted pink. He’d seen, the next morning, the videos Kise had taken and shared with the group chat. He’d made sure to send Kise a polite message, ‘DIE’, as thanks.

 

“He is my best friend,” Tetsuya said without hesitance. Momoi smiled sadly.

 

“Aomine-kun used to be your best friend,” she whispered ruefully, seeing Tetsuya jolt. She heaved a sigh. “What went wrong, Tetsu-kun?” Tetsuya held his hand out, letting their fingers interlaced in a comforting gesture.

 

“Life went wrong,” Tetsuya answered after a moment. “Reality is cruel and growing up is scary and uncertain.” Momoi squeezed their hands together, biting her lower lip.

 

“I just want to go back to the days we all would get ice cream and laugh,” she admitted in a broken sob. “I want you to be healthy, Aomine-kun to be Dai-chan again, and all we had to worry about was Akashi-kun’s training regimen.” Momoi wiped at her face. “I hate this. I _hate_ this.”

 

“Me too,” Tetsuya confessed. “Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I made a discord server for this fic! Come join me in screaming about this story, the anime, or just anything in general. I'll also be posting snippets of upcoming chapters, random scenes that I couldn't work into the story, and AKASHI HORSEBACK RIDING. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/QvXKYDn
> 
> Hope you think about joining! : D
> 
> You can't tell me Kagami wouldn't pick up Spanish after living in LA for a good while. So Tetsuya and Kagami are still being cute and Kise has made it his life purpose to play matchmaker/wingman. 
> 
> I'm sorry, Murasakibara is the HARDEST character for me to write. 
> 
> Sneak peek for next chapter: 
> 
> "MEDIC!" Her voice was shrill, cracked and wheezed, echoing throughout the stadium as everyone seemed to hold their breath. Kagami whirled, hearing a god-awful gurgling noise. His mind came to a stuttering halt, blood turning to thick ice as his eyes burned holes into Tetsuya. "SOMEONE GET THE MEDIC!"
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	12. 12th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as probably the worst chapter of the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it. My most anticipated chapter to write. lmao okay so, the entire thing isn't constant pain. I thought to let you guys have some sort of comfort during these emotional rollercoaster 
> 
> You've probably noticed, or not, but I added one-sided Aomine and Kuroko. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter warnings: Boys kissing, Kinda(?) Heavy(?) Make-out Scene, Inaccurate medical condition portrayal, Swear Words, Homophobic treatment, Haizaki's lovely personality, Hanamiya, Aomine (he needs a warning this chapter), not necessarily sexual but unwanted touching, enough drama to be in a Shoujo manga
> 
> Try to enjoy! :)

“Thank you so much for letting him stay with you!” Aoi greeted as the two walked into the house, Tetsuya’s bag on Kagami’s arm. “Really, we sincerely appreciate this!” Kyouya welcomed the two with pats on the shoulders, Chiako reaching for hugs. Kagami, flustered, tolerated the contact, coming to understand the Kuroko family were very physical. Aoi even more so once she learned Kagami lived alone, away from his family.

 

“It was seriously no problem,” Kagami promised, smile stretched as Tetsuya bumped arms. “We had a lot of fun!” Aoi studied the two before giving a triumphant huff, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

 

“Well, we’re glad. Come in, come in. I was about to get lunch started. You’re staying, aren’t you Kagami-kun?” Aoi asked as she ushered the two into the living room, hair fluttering behind her.

 

“If it isn’t a bother,” Kagami blurted, scratching his cheek. Aoi settled a dead look on her face, resembling her son to the T. He flushed and she rolled her eyes.

 

She left the two, Kyouya setting up his work laptop in the kitchen as Chiako joined him for tea. Tetsuya curled up on the couch, wincing as he rubbed at his leg.

 

“You good?” Kagami asked, deciding to look at Tetsuya’s childhood photos again. He blinked as he stopped at one, tilting his head to the side. “What is with this bunny?”

 

“U-tan?” Tetsuya spoke up, cheeks reddening when Kagami shot an amused smile over his shoulder. “Grandmother made him for me.” Kagami humed, turning his attention back to the photos. “I have him on my computer desk.” Kagami didn’t remember but wouldn’t doubt it.

 

“You smiled a lot, huh?” Kagami pointed out, turning away. Tetsuya inclined his head, eyes sparkling. “What happened?” Because even when he looked older than a toddler, he was smiling. What had changed, to where he almost always smiled in secret or not as widely - confidently?

 

“Ah.” Tetsuya tilted his head to the side in thought. “Teikou.” It was a honest statement but it still made Tetsuya’s chest hurt at having to admit it. Because with the constant pressure of academic perfection to uphold the reputation of Teikou’s prestige or to make their school motto a reality, Tetsuya crumbled along with the rest of the students.

 

Kagami stared at him for a moment, face blank.

 

“Kuroko, I really think that it’s concerning that you’ve changed so drastically in three years,” Kagami spoke honestly, tone serious. “You know that, right? Look at you. You were so _bright_. How can school do that?”

 

“Depression does that,” Tetsuya snapped back before he could stop himself. They stared in an awkward silence, Tetsuya revolted by his sudden hostility while Kagami thought of what he could do to lessen the emotional baggage.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tetsuya apologized. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” Kagami shook his head, rubbing at his arm.

 

“It’s fine. I just - I don’t like that you lost your smile, y’know?” Kagami coughed, cheeks heating up.

 

“We don’t either. Do you want to see the photo albums?” Chiako asked as she walked into the living room. Kagami’s expression brightened and Tetsuya flushed. “I have it over here.” Chiako shuffled over to one of the bookshelves, pulling out a thick book. She went to the couch, settling down. Kagami sat on the other side of her, vibrating eagerly.

 

The moment Kagami saw a photo of Tetsuya on his first day of preschool, he blurted, “You’re so tiny!” Tetsuya scowled, raising a fist as Chiako laughed.

 

“Tetsuya was born premature, so it took a while for him to hit his growth spurt,” Chiako explained as her gaze softened. She flipped back a couple of pages, stopping on a photo of baby Tetsuya, wires and breathing tubes hooked up to him. Kagami blinked, looking at how small and fragile the infant looked. “He was so small you could hold him in your palm.”

 

“No way,” Kagami wheezed out, eyes widening as he looked from the photo to Tetsuya. “No way.” Tetsuya mimicked punching him, eyes glinting. Chiako chuckled softly and flipped through the pages, showing off another photo.

 

“That was during a school picnic,” the elderly woman explained. Kagami’s eyes sparkled, taking in the chubby, red cheeks and that beaming smile.

 

“You were so cute! What happened?” Kagami teased, Tetsuya shuffling into the corner of the couch to hide his darkening cheeks. Chiako gave another laugh and continued to show off photos, Kagami’s heart swelling. He wondered, faintly, if his heart would burst from the cuteness overload that was his crush.

 

“I bet Kagami-kun was a rowdy child,” Chiako mused as she pulled out another photo. Kagami blinked at the image, seeing an unfamiliar chestnut haired teen hugging Tetsuya close, the two beaming proudly.

 

“Who’s that?” Kagami asked, eyeing the way the two leaned into each other. “And I was constantly coming home covered in dirt or scrapes from falling off rocks or out of trees.”

 

“Ogiwara-kun,” Tetsuya breathed out, peering over Chiako’s arm to stare at the photo. “That was our first days of middle school. We both got up early to take pictures together.” Tetsuya raised a hand, ghosting his fingers over the photo. “I forgot we had this.”

 

“He looks nice,” Kagami coughed, feeling awkward for some reason. He felt like he was intruding on something precious, seeing that tender look of longing on Tetsuya’s face at the reminder of his old friend. Kagami wasn’t jealous, didn’t have a reason to be when he was the one beside Tetsuya now, but that didn’t stop him from being uncomfortable. He disliked the thought that someone would abandon Tetsuya so readily, no matter their own personal issues. Tetsuya hadn’t deserved that and he hoped he never met this Ogiwara.

 

Kagami saw Tetsuya’s eyes crinkle as Chiako showed a image of baby Tetsuya running around in his pull-up, saying he was the type of child to always strip. Kagami laughed loudly and decided that if he ever met Ogiwara, he was punching him.

 

* * *

 

 

He was scouring the chip aisle, growing increasingly frustrated as he couldn’t find the flavor Tetsuya asked him to buy.

 

“Kuroko,” Kagami huffed into the phone, glaring at a bag of shrimp flavored chips. “I’m not seeing these chips. Are you absolutely positively _sure_ that they sell white chocolate coated chips?”

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya eagerly responded into the phone. “I saw them last week when we shopped together.” Kagami gave a frustrated grunt as he looked up and down the aisle again.

 

“I swear to fuck if you’re messing with me,” Kagami grouched as he heard Tetsuya’s hiccuping laughter chime in his ear, “I’m going to pluck out your eyebrows.”

 

“Why my eyebrows?” Tetsuya giggled and Kagami smiled, eyes lighting up as he saw the desired chips.

 

“So then you’ll look weird. People will be like, ‘Wow Kuroko, something looks different about you but what - you have no eyebrows’,” Kagami teased, eyes crinkling up as Tetsuya burst into louder hiccups. “Found your chips.” Kagami chanced a glance down the aisle and his smile fell.

 

The universe was trying to tell him something. Kagami was absolutely sure of this as he stared unabashedly down the chip aisle, unblinking eyes burning into the teen with chestnut colored hair.

 

Ogiwara Shigehiro looked just like his old pictures, despite him being three years older. His hair was longer and his features sharper, but Kagami was positive that it was him. Ogiwara was staring directly at him, eyes wide and mouth parted. His own cell phone hung at his side, forgotten.

 

Kagami instantly wanted to fight him.

 

This was the guy who just cut all connection off with Tetsuya? This guy was the one who introduced Tetsuya to basketball? This was his first Light? This was the one who gave Tetsuya that cherished sweatband, the one who inadvertently started and ruined everything?

 

Before Kagami realized what he was doing, he was stomping his way towards Ogiwara. “I’m calling you back, Kuroko.” Kagami didn’t wait for Tetsuya to reply, cutting off the phone call. Ogiwara squeaked and stiffened, looking like he didn’t know if he should choose fight or flight.

 

“Um-uh - yes?” Ogiwara leaned backwards as Kagami towered over him, a scowl present on his face.

 

“I want to punch you,” Kagami decided to acknowledge, Ogiwara’s mouth falling into an open gawk. “But I won’t. I guess I owe you.” He had gotten Tetsuya into basketball, leading to their fates intertwining. “So thanks.”

 

“What-?!” Ogiwara stammered as Kagami stepped closer, leaning down into his personal space.

 

“But if you ever hurt Kuroko again,” Kagami spoke lowly, words heavy, “I will personally see to it you suffer for the rest of your life.” Ogiwara was trembling, looking absolutely ready to soil himself.

 

“K-Kuroko?” Ogiwara stuttered out, making a pathetic noise in his throat when Kagami’s eyes narrowed. “Y-you know Kuroko?” Just what had Kuroko said about him that induced such hostility in a complete stranger?

 

“I’m his partner,” Kagami answered gruffly and pointed a finger in Ogiwara’s face, making his neck crane backwards uncomfortably. “And you’re on my shit-list.”

 

“WHY?!” Ogiwara cried out, eyes almost popping out from how wide they grew. “Dude! I don’t know you!” Anger was bubbling up, pushing aside the bewilderment. Ogiwara had just wanted to buy some chips, man. Not get accosted at the grocery store.

 

“You’re right,” Kagami admitted, “but I’ve heard and seen enough to know that you were a dick to Kuroko.” Ogiwara flinched, his anger dwindling down. “I don’t care how upset you were about losing to those rainbow bastards, ditching Kuroko was a low blow, dude.” Ogiwara avoided Kagami’s eyes, clenching his hands into fists.

 

“I-I know that,” Ogiwara defended, eyebrows pinching up. “I-I _know_ that. I-I just...don’t know how to face him. His number changed and-!” Kagami shoved his phone into Ogiwara’s face, the white screen blinding.

 

“This is his contact info,” Kagami spoke slowly, petulantly, as if being forced to share the information. “Grow a fucking pair and text him. I’m getting sick of everyone not being able to pick up a damn phone. Kuroko still sees you as a friend, okay? You obviously do to. If you don’t text him by the end of the night, I am literally going to fight you.”

 

“Oh my god, are you like this with everyone?” Ogiwara blurted, eyes quickly running through the email address. “Are you like this with _Kuroko_?!” Ogiwara looked horrified, imagining this tall, aggressive teenager bullying his childhood friend.

 

“What? No.” Kagami scrunched his nose up and heard his phone chime. “Why would I need to fight Kuroko? He’d probably cause internal bleeding, anyways.” Ogiwara’s eyes went even wider, if that was possible, and he wondered briefly if this was all a weird hallucination. A really vivid, long hallucination.

 

“I’m going to go now,” Kagami stated, as if he even needed to. “I’m going to check to make sure you message him.” Kagami rubbed at his hair, scowling. “Bye.” Kagami left, checking his messages.

 

**[12:15] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

 _Kise-kun invited us to a movie._ _  
_ _As thanks for the sleepover._  
I wanna go.

 

Kagami’s gaze softened as he read the words, inwardly seething. Why had he done that? Why had he given that Ogiwara guy a chance at redemption? Kagami wanted to fight him, fight everyone who hurt Tetsuya, but at the same time, he knew Tetsuya would be over the moon if he had his childhood best friend back.

 

Kagami knew because he still longed to call Himuro his brother, to still consider him family. To still have him by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

**[13:00] Unknown Contact**

 

 _You have scary friends, Kuroko._ _  
_ _Can you, like, stop befriending_  
aggressive looking people?

 _I’d appreciate it._ _  
_ _Your friend with the weird_

_eyebrows is worse that_

_your friends from Teikou,_

_hands down._ _  
_ _Where do you find these people?_ _  
_ _  
_ _This is Ogiwara, by the way._ _  
_ _Save my contact, please._  
:)

 

* * *

 

 

When Kagami went to pick Tetsuya up, as well as give him those disgusting sounding chips, he was greeted by Tetsuya slamming into him. Kagami stumbled back as Tetsuya squeezed him tightly around the waist, shoulders trembling.

 

“Thank you,” was breathed into his chest and Kagami just placed a hand on the back of his head, smiling.

 

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Kagami murmured as Tetsuya pulled away, eyes glistening with unshed tears and life. “But it’s whatever. Anything to make my best friend happy.” Tetsuya let a single tear slip as he laughed, hugging Kagami again.

 

“So what movie are we seeing?” Kagami asked after Tetsuya calmed down and dropped the chips off into the house. Tetsuya gave a distracted shrug of his shoulders, eyes glued to his phone screen.

 

“Kise-kun said it was some hero movie that recently came out. Said it was super popular over in America,” Tetsuya responded, tone dead as his fingers flew over his phone’s keyboard. “Ogiwara-kun says you said you wanted to punch him?”

 

“Are you talking to him right now?” Kagami asked, nose scrunched up as he threw an arm around Tetsuya’s shoulders, drawing him closer. He wasn’t jealous, had no reason to be, but he was annoyed by being ignored.

 

“Yes. He is...currently trying to apologize to me,” Tetsuya responded and Kagami scowled darkly, hand clenching into a fist.

 

“He’s doing that through phone? He doesn’t even have the courage to say it to your face?” Kagami really should have just decked him, public setting be damned.

 

“I don’t want to see him,” Tetsuya corrected, making Kagami’s gaze snap over to him. “I...would not be kind, if I saw him in person. Using the phone as a buffer helps me be careful with what I want to say.”

 

“You giving him hell?” Kagami’s lips tugged up into a smile and Tetsuya’s eyes crinkled up.

 

“As you would say, I am ‘ready to fight’.” Kagami’s heart nearly exploded and he hugged Tetsuya just the tiniest bit closer to his side, expression content.

 

“Kagami-kun’s birthday is next week, right?” Tetsuya asked as they got near the station, maneuvering around the crowds of people.

 

“Yep!” Kagami snorted. “What, gonna get me a present?” Tetsuya nodded mutely, face deadpan.

 

“But it’s a surprise, so don’t ask to know,” Tetsuya commented and Kagami fell a little bit deeper into the swallowing quick-sand of his crush.

 

* * *

 

 

They got to the theater almost an hour before the movie. Kise and Kasamatsu were standing there, chattering with each other. Or rather, it looked like Kise was animatedly explaining a story to Kasamatsu and he was just standing there, silently suffering.

 

“Kise-kun,” Tetsuya greeted and Kise gave a yelp, nearly smacking Kasamatsu. Kise whirled, eyes brightening. A white mask covered his mouth, tinted glasses covering his eyes. Easily hiding his features from potential fans, Kise was quick in gathering Tetsuya up into a hug.

 

“Hi,” Kasamatsu greeted stiffly, Kagami doing the same with a terse nod. Kise sent Kagami a knowing smirk and turned his attention back to Tetsuya, asking what kind of snacks they should buy.

 

“How’d you get roped into coming along?” Kasamatsu sighed out, looking exhausted. Kagami snorted, moving to lean up against the wall next to the upperclassman.

 

“I came ‘cause Kuroko said he was going,” Kagami admitted as he watched the two chat. “What, you aren’t friends with Kise?”

 

“More like a babysitter,” Kasamatsu responded, tired, as he yawned. “But he’s amusing in his own ways, I guess. Damn annoying, though.” Kasamatsu rubbed at his eyes, yawning again.

 

“You didn’t sleep?” Kagami questioned and Kasamatsu scowled.

 

“Kise kept me up until four in the morning. We were playing Fortnite together. He kept shrieking into his mic, oh my god.” Kasamatsu ground the palm of his hands against his eyes, groaning.

 

“Fortnite?” Kagami questioned and Kasamatsu whined loudly.

 

“I wanted to play Black Ops but _no_ , we had to play Fortnite. Just - never play with Kise. He’s heartless.” Kasamatsu dropped his hands with another exhale. “I wanted to hit him to badly.”

 

“You really shouldn’t,” Kagami spoke up as he watched Kise push Tetsuya’s bangs back. “Hit him, I mean. It looks bad on you and it’s not good in general.”

 

Kasamatsu studied his teammate at well, expression unreadable.

 

“Does it really look that bad?” Kasamatsu asked and Kagami wordlessly nodded. “I guess I didn’t think how it’d appear to outsiders. I’m not - I’m not violent, no matter how I come off.”

 

“Play hits, right?” Kagami asked, remembering how Kise had dismissed the concern easily enough. “They look pretty strong. You should really cut it out, though.” Kise looked over at them, eyes narrowing as he observed the two of them, before Tetsuya stole his attention away again.

 

“They aren’t, I promise. Wanna see?” Kasamatsu asked, raising a fist.

 

“Touch me and I’ll knock your ass out,” Kagami replied on habit, Kasamatsu releasing a startled snort of laughter. Kise turned back to them, tugging Tetsuya with him.

 

“Finished bonding?” Kise asked cheekily, bright eyes crinkling up as Kasamatsu scowled at him.

 

“Yeah. Finished flirting with my partner?” Kagami breezily answered back, making Kasamatsu choke on his spit. Kise gave a laugh and nodded, nudging Tetsuya towards Kagami.

 

“Come on, let’s go get some popcorn and hot dogs!” Kise casted a smirk over at Kagami, wiggling an eyebrow as he mouthed 'hot dogs' and it was Kagami’s turn to choke on his spit.

 

“Shut up Kise!” Kagami roared, Kasamatsu groaning loudly.

 

* * *

 

**[08:15] Midorima Shintarou**

 

_Why is Shin-chan like this?_

_Image1.jpg_

 

Tetsuya opened the attached image, eyebrows raising at the picture Takao had taken. It was a selfie of Takao, looking resigned to his fate as Midorima laid asleep in the background. Midorima, whose hair was covered by a sleep-cap, and hands were protected by moisturizing gloves. Tetsuya snorted as he saved the image, dropping his phone onto his lap. He stretched, only to pause as he double checked the date.

 

It was Kagami’s birthday. Tetsuya’s eyes widened, wondering when the week had passed so fast. Checking the time again, he wondered if Kagami would be awake.

 

He didn’t have to check because not 2 seconds later, the boy in question texted him.

 

**[08:18] Kagami Taiga**

 

_Morning! You up?_

 

**[08:19] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Good morning. Yes I am._

_Would you like me to come over?_

 

**[08:20] Kagami Taiga**

 

_Is that even a question?_

_Move it, shadow!_

 

Tetsuya’s cheeks ached from how widely he smiled at his phone screen, the gesture feeling foreign on his face after so long. Everything seemed crisper, cleaner, as if the world had been playing on a low quality and suddenly snapped to HD mid-scene. Kagami made everything brighter, lightening the edges that had been blackening without Tetsuya’s awareness. Kagami was a ray of change in the bottomless cycle of darkness Tetsuya had been sinking into, weighed down with anchors from Teikou and his illnesses. He hadn’t quite grasped Tetsuya yet, haul him from that thick sludge that continued to drag him down, but he was reaching. He was getting close.

 

Tetsuya looked over to his desk, seeing the plain pale blue box resting there. It was the length of his hand and two inches thick. A single white ribbon tied the box closed, elegant and curled as it sat neatly in the center of the box’s top.

 

Hopefully Kagami liked his gift.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami opened the door, blinking down at the box thrust into his line of vision.

 

“Happy birthday,” Tetsuya greeted, smiling softly as Kagami gingerly plucked the box from his outstretched hands. Kagami stared down at it wordlessly before he smiled, sweeping Tetsuya up into a hug.

 

“Thanks!” Kagami muffled into Tetsuya hair before releasing him. “I’ll open it after breakfast?” Tetsuya nodded, slipping off his shoes. Setting his shoes neatly up against the wall, Tetsuya followed Kagami into the kitchen.

 

“I made a really Southern breakfast,” Kagami explained, letting Tetsuya eye the display as he grabbed the orange juice. Tetsuya blinked at the bowls of biscuits, gravy, and eggs topped with cubed potatoes. “It’s really heavy and _really_ good.”

 

“I trust Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya said without pause, sitting down at the table. “It’s Kagami-kun’s birthday. Whatever makes you happy.” Kagami flashed him a smile as he poured the orange juice, replacing the carton in the fridge.

 

“Thanks. So, what’s the plans for today?” Kagami set the two glasses down, sitting across from Tetsuya. Tetsuya quietly thanked Kagami for the meal and picked up his fork.

 

“Tonight we’re going to go watch the fireworks,” Tetsuya explained as he took a bite, blinking at the taste. Kagami was right, it was heavy.

 

“What about today?” Kagami asked curiously as he shoved a forkful into his mouth. Tetsuya pointedly stared at the birthday gift placed on the corner of the table and Kagami raised an eyebrow. Deciding not to wait, Kagami reached over for the box. Shoving another forkful of food into his mouth, Kagami took care to peel off the ribbon and open the box.

 

He stared.

 

It was two tickets to go see the Tokyo Stars play against the Red Dawns. Dated that day. At 2. A game that had been sold out for a month. Kagami looked up, mouth hanging open.

 

“My father knows a guy. Gave them to him for free because of a favor he owed my father,” Tetsuya easily explained and Kagami stared unblinkingly.

 

“A favor.” Kagami’s expression went slack. “That’s not ominous. Kuroko, if you keep saying stuff like that, people might think your family is shady.” Tetsuya gave a teasing smile, eyes glinting.

 

“How do you know we’re not?” Kagami barked out a laugh and turned his attention back to his tickets, eyes sparkling. He smirked.

 

“I have an extra ticket. I wonder if Kise would want to come with me,” Kagami good-heartedly teased, Tetsuya’s expression falling flat. Kagami snickered into his cup of orange juice and Tetsuya pouted.

 

“Kagami-kun wouldn’t,” Tetsuya denied. “I’m going with you.” Kagami snorted, raising an eyebrow as Tetsuya took another bite of his breakfast.

 

“Yeah?” Kagami asked as he smiled coyly. “You do, do ya? It’s a date then.” Kagami was inwardly screeching into the void, wondering what he was saying and why he couldn’t stop speaking. Tetsuya stilled, looking at him with something unreadable in his expression.

 

“It’s a date,” Tetsuya echoed and continued on his food. Kagami choked on his eggs.

 

* * *

 

 

The train is surprisingly vacant when they got on, only a handful of people boarded. Kagami and Tetsuya sat together, talking about the teams they were about to go witness. Kagami wasn’t as familiar with the teams based in Japan, but still kept up with the news enough to be excited.  

 

Tetsuya also offered to buy him a souvenir but was quickly shot down, Kagami saying that if he wanted anything, he’d get it himself. They took a few selfies, making a elderly lady comment on how cute they were. The two were left blushing as they got off their stop, Kagami brushing hands with Tetsuya.

 

The game itself was amazing, Kagami and Tetsuya commenting back and forth on members’ styles or what different moves they could have done instead. When the Tokyo Stars won, Kagami jumped up with a triumphant roar, Tetsuya hiccup-laughing at his enthusiasm. When the seats were beginning to be cleared, Kagami was stopped by Tetsuya.

 

“I have another surprise for you,” Tetsuya explained to the confused birthday boy. Kagami’s eyes widened as Tetsuya held his hand, leading him down the stairs to the main court.

 

“Whoa Kuroko, what-!” Kagami shut up as he saw the Coach standing there, talking to a few of the players. When one of them noticed them, they pointed the coach over.

 

“Tetsu-chan!” The coach greeted, coming over. “Ah, you look so much like your father!” The coach ruffled his hair, beaming. “And this must be Kagami-san!” The coach eyed him, giving a curious trill in his throat. Kagami flushed, shuffling his feet when he noticed a few of the players eyeing him from afar. “I’ve only heard great things from Kyouya-san!”

 

“Kuroko,” Kagami hisses when the coach turned to his players, “seriously, what kind of person is your dad?” Tetsuya quirked an eyebrow, lips tugged in a soft smile.

 

“Just a simple businessman,” Tetsuya responded as a few of the players saddled up to them.

 

“You look like you play a sport,” the point-guard of the team commented as they eyed Kagami. “You play basketball?”

 

“He does,” Tetsuya responded for Kagami when he just uselessly opened and closed his mouth. “He’s our team’s light.” The players regarded Kagami in an intrigued light, nudging each other.

 

“Show us what you got,” another player spoke and tossed a basketball at Kagami. Kagami caught it on instinct, mind perfectly blank.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya jabbed the teen, causing him to wheeze. “They want to see you play.” Kagami stared down at the ball, up at the players, to Tetsuya, before looking at the ball again.

 

“Oh damn,” Kagami wheezed out. “Oh damn.” Kagami turned wide eyes to Tetsuya. “You’ll pass to me, right? I’m not playing unless you pass to me.” Tetsuya’s eyes widened a fraction, taken back by the request.

 

“If it’s alright with them,” Tetsuya commented, gesturing to the players, who waited patiently. Beside them, the coach was grinning widely. They nodded eagerly and Kagami grinned viciously, rolling up his long sleeve shirt.

 

“Let’s do this, Kuroko!” Kagami spoke, bouncing the ball excitedly. He was nearly bouncing himself, a hop in his step as he moved a bit away. They were going to be doing 4-on-4, all of them looking amused as Kagami and Tetsuya stood with two of their teammate.

 

“When you can,” Kagami told the players, Number 8 and 11 as he was dubbing them, “pass to him.” Kagami planted a hand down on Tetsuya’s head and ruffled his hair. The two players snorted and eyed Tetsuya in faint amusement, as if considering Kagami’s words a joke. Kagami just smirked like a shark smelling blood.

 

The coach threw the ball in the air. The players were startled by Kagami’s jump, stopping to stare at he threw himself at the ball. Kagami was down the court in a blink of an eye, a laugh on his lips as the opposing team chased after him.

 

Tetsuya hung back, seeing Kagami score a dunk. The gym echoed in cheers and sounds of awe, the players looking shell-shocked.

 

“You sure you’re a high schooler?!” Number 17 hollered as Kagami just hung on the hoop, cackling. “Holy crap, you’re fast!”

 

Tetsuya’s eyes crinkled up as he watched the Kagami duck and weave around the four opponents, passing and receiving the ball with ease. He seemed fluid, in sync with them. These were professionals and Kagami was barely struggling, looking like he belonged there. He was on par with them, surprising them, besting them.

 

Kagami looked like he had always been there, on a professional team. He was shining so brightly, Tetsuya almost had to look away before he became blind.

 

Tetsuya saw the ball coming, saw a teammate open, and swiftly passed the ball. The player paused for a few seconds, along with the rest of the team, while Kagami snorted. The player shot a basket, turning to stare at Tetsuya with wide eyes.

 

“What did you do?” One of the opponents asked, breathless. Kagami came over, ruffling Tetsuya’s hair. “What was that?!”

 

“He’s our passing specialist!” Kagami proclaimed proudly. “He’s seriously cool, right?” The coach whistled and Tetsuya ducks his head when the players demand he do it again. He does so and each time, the players were giddy and awe-struck at the seemingly normal teen.

 

By the time the game ends, Kagami had scored nearly 15 points by himself or with Tetsuya’s passes. Even with it, the opposing team won but looked like they were struggling to catch their breaths.

 

“Oh man, that was awesome!” Kagami blurted as they left the stadium, the teen wearing an signed hat. “I just - _thank you_!” Tetsuya smiled softly, brushing their hands together again in appreciation for his enthusiasm.

 

As they walked back to the train station, Kagami couldn’t stop talking.

 

“And did you see-”

 

“Yes Kagami-kun.”

 

“-and then I-”

 

“Yes Kagami-kun.”

 

“-But when he passed, it-”

 

“Yes Kagami-kun.”

 

Tetsuya listened fondly and his eyes softened, absolutely smitten. Seeing that contagious smile on Kagami’s face, Tetsuya let his own cheeks burn as his lips stretched upwards. Kagami’s words stopped, his stepped tripping to a halt.

 

“Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya asked, tilting his head to the side as his face fell back to that dead look. Kagami just stared at him, eyes sparkling with something Tetsuya couldn’t distinguish, before he pulled Tetsuya’s cheeks. “You are mean, Kagami-kun.” Kagami smiled at the slurred words, mirth clearly written on his expression.

 

“So when’s the festival?” Kagami asked as he let go of Kuroko’s cheeks, moving his hands away from the phantom’s cheeks. Tetsuya checked the time, estimating the time and traffic.

 

“In two hours. By the time we get back, it’ll be time to go,” Tetsuya spoke and Kagami nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

The festival grounds were packed. Kagami was honesty surprised they hadn’t bumped into anyone from school yet, in their club, or otherwise. There were people everywhere, dressed in street clothes or yukatas. Children rushed by and bumped into them, people uncaring for personal space as they strutted down the booths.

 

Kagami was entranced. He’d been to a few festivals and gathering in California, when they had a few in San Francisco or Los Angeles, but this was on a completely different level. Kagami’s eyes went from the toy gun booths to the goldfish scooping stands to the food, completely enthralled.

 

Tetsuya stumbled, another person shoving into him. Slowly the two were separating, the crowd pushing the two away. Kagami shot a hand out, his fingers linking with Tetsuya’s, and pulled him to his side.

 

“This is crazy! It’s so busy!”Kagami commented, looking around in awe as he properly adjusted their fingers, their fingers curling together snuggly. Tetsuya ducked his head, giving a soft agreement and Kagami squeezed their hands. “Oh, look at that dart booth!”

 

“The games are overly expensive,” Tetsuya mentioned as Kagami tugged him along, eyes alight like a puppy on their first walk. “Kagami-kun is going to waste money.”

 

“Who cares?” Kagami laughed as he flashed a smile at Tetsuya. “It’s my birthday! I can be stupid today!”

 

“But you are always stupid,” Tetsuya joked deadpan, making Kagami tug on his cheek with his free hand. Tetsuya gave a giggle-snort and Kagami’s eyes zeroed in on the gun shooting booth.

 

“See anything you like?” Kagami asked as he fished his wallet out, slamming a crisp bill down on the wooden counter. Tetsuya tilted his head to the side and eyed the prizes, eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the box of vanilla candies. He pointed expectantly to the box and Kagami grinned viciously.

 

Aomine was the only one Tetsuya ever knew who was able to make the gun shooting game look easy. Kagami made it look like it was child’s play. Kagami barely even looked at the box, pulled the trigger, and then put the rifle down before the cork had even tipped the box over.

 

The vendor congratulated Kagami, handing him the candy. Kagami grinned smugly at Tetsuya, chest puffed out proudly like a bird waiting to be preened.

 

“Good job,” Tetsuya spoke blankly, expression cracking when Kagami sputtered and huffed, crunching the box of candies. “May I have my candies please?” Kagami held them up over his head, snorting when Tetsuya raised a fist threateningly.

 

“Oh shit! Are those pokemon?!” Kagami swerved around Tetsuya, speed walking towards a ring toss game. Tetsuya was at his elbow, keeping up in pace as Kagami fished out his money, eyes trained on the Clefairy stuffed toy.

 

“Kagami-kun wants the Clefairy?” Tetsuya blinked, surprised. He was surprised that he liked the fairy pokemon.

 

“Uh, duh. She’s the cutest pokemon, like, ever.” Kagami looked downright insulted and Tetsuya released a bewildered laugh. Tetsuya nudged Kagami out of the way, eyes narrowing as he took the offered rings up.

 

“Can you even do this?” Kagami snorted, crossing his arms as he popped a candy into his mouth. Tetsuya concentrated and tossed the ring, the vendor’s eyes bulging as it shot straight into the stuffed toy like a bullet.

 

“Oops,” Tetsuya muttered to himself as the vendor righted the stuffed toy. “Murasakibara-kun was skilled in goldfish scooping.” Tetsuya tossed another ring and it fell over the stuffed Mimikyu beside the Clefairy plush. “Aomine-kun was skilled at the cork guns, Kise-kun was good at the yo-yo scooping, and Momoi-san was talented at the rubber ball scooping.” Tetsuya tossed another ring, smiling as it encased the Clefairy. “I was mediocre on the rings.” He tossed his last ring, trapping a Kecleon plush.

 

The vendor handed the three toys over and Tetsuya childishly hugged the Mimikyu and Kecleon to his chest, handing Clefairy to Kagami.

 

“Wow,” Kagami snorted but gingerly took the plush, gaze tender. “Thanks.”

 

“Happy birthday Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya responded and then pointed expectantly at the cotton candy booth. “Now buy me cotton candy.” Kagami broke into belly-clenching laughs, drawing a few gazes.

 

Somehow they found themselves holding hands again, Tetsuya showing off his skills of being able to hold his two plushies and a stick of cotton candy with one arm. Kagami’s voice was hypnotizing as he described parades in LA, Tetsuya clinging onto his every word.

 

Kagami had decided he didn’t need to see the fireworks, instead offering up a movie back at his apartment. Tetsuya agreed readily, heart hammering in his chest as they ventured home, still hand in hand. On the walk home, Kagami started to sing to Tetsuya, swinging their hands together.

 

“ **I’ll reach out my hand to you,** ” Kagami sung softly, his quiet baritone sending shivers down Tetsuya’s spine as the evening’s breeze rustled their hair. “ **I’ll have faith in all you do. Just call my name.** ” Kagami glanced at Tetsuya, reaching a hand out to brush his bangs back behind his ear. Tetsuya’s breath stuttered in his chest, and he felt a moment of vertigo hit him as Kagami gave a gentle, breathtaking smile. “ **I’ll be there**.”

 

“What’s Kagami-kun saying?” Tetsuya asked once he found his voice, realizing they had stopped in the middle of the street under a lamp post. Kagami gave a curious noise in his throat, barely audible, as he kept his hand on Tetsuya’s face.

 

“It’s a secret. Learn to speak fluent English and then you’ll know,” Kagami murmured as if relaying a secret, eyes dark under the shadows casted down by the light. Tetsuya just stared up at him, his face on fire from the thumb stroking his cheek. “Until then, I’ll just continue to tease you.” Kagami’s hand carded through his hair and Tetsuya’s inhale sounded like a wheezy gasp.

 

Kagami ruined it by tugging on his cheek and blowing a raspberry in his face, causing Tetsuya to recoil, stupefied. Kagami laughed and tugged him forwards again, heading for the apartment. Tetsuya followed behind in a daze, mind racing and face scorched.

 

Kagami popped in another hero movie, this one about some ant-themed hero, and went to make some popcorn. Tetsuya hands trembled as he sat there, fiddling with his stuffed toys. He reached over, placing them next to Kagami’s, and exhaled.

 

Kagami walked back over to the couch, popcorn placed on the table for easy access. He started the movie and settled back into the cushions, throwing his arm over the back of the furniture. Tetsuya leaned into his side and tried to focus on the movie.

 

Halfway through the movie, Tetsuya could barely handle it anymore. His stomach was clenching and flipping, tingles racing through him. His hands were clammy, small tremors running through the ice-cold tips. His heart was deafening, sounding in his ear so loudly he was afraid Kagami could hear it. He inhaled, exhaled, and cleared his throat.

 

“K-Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya choked out, cold waves of water rushing through his veins as Kagami shifted, turning his attention to Tetsuya. Tetsuya shifted as well, facing Kagami, and gulped. His stomach flipped again, his body turning numb as he locked eyes with his Sun. “I-I, um, have one last birthday gift for you.”

 

“Oh?” Kagami questioned softly, and Tetsuya nodded, biting at his bottom lip. Kagami’s eyes shot down to his lips, Tetsuya close enough to see his pupils expanding as Tetsuya licked at the chapped skin. “What is it?” His voice was heavy, laden with something Tetsuya couldn't pinpoint, but it induced a shiver nonetheless. Kagami’s stretched out arm drew back, slowly resting on Tetsuya’s shoulder.

 

Tetsuya’s mind nearly went blank at the contact and his vision swam for a moment as he grasped for some semblance of coherent thought.

 

“Ah, um,” Tetsuya stammered out, Kagami’s hand on his shoulder pressing down on him. He was being inched closer by that steady hand engulfing him in heat and Tetsuya nearly chickened out, feeling Kagami’s warm breath ghosting over his cheeks. “It’s a surprise.”

 

Kagami’s eyes were a bright red, like a crimson apple soaked in water. There were tiny flecks of gold around his irises, barely notable unless you were right up in his face, as Tetsuya was. He had tiny freckles down the line of his nose, bunching up at the curved tip. Under his left eyebrow, he had a tiny scar that was so faded, Tetsuya almost didn’t recognize what it was.

 

“I’m not big on surprises,” Kagami murmured, nose brushing Tetsuya’s. A tendril of fire lashed out from where their skin connected and Tetsuya’s hands found Kagami’s bent legs, nails digging into his covered knees.

 

“Too bad,” Tetsuya shot back, lips parted in a breathy sigh. “Patience is a virtue.” He licked his lips again, fearing they were too chapped, and Kagami gave a high-pitched keen in his throat.

 

Kagami’s nervous little puffs of air fanned his face as their lips brushed. It was a fleeting, teasing ghost of contact, two warm sets of skin connecting for a split second. Kagami drew back with a choked suck of breath and Tetsuya chased forward, brushing their lips together again. When Tetsuya broke apart, Kagami wasted no time in replacing the empty space, their brushes soon dragging into pecks, into more.

 

He needed more. He needed so much more.

 

Kagami moved until he was propped up against the armrest, hands on Testuya’s neck and back to guide him closer. Tetsuya ended up with his hands planted on either side in Kagami, trembling arms nearly buckling against the cushions.

 

Tetsuya smelt like vanilla and something Kagami could never quite place. His eyes always held a light in them, buried under stress and anxiety over things he couldn't control. Now they gleaned glossily in the reflected TV lights, the shadows playing across his skin in ways that made his parted, moist lips look all the more inviting.

 

Tetsuya tasted of lingering remnants of cotton candy, sweet and with that weird, unexplainable aftertaste of bubblegum. His lips were chapped but warm and plump and his tongue kept running over them in a way that drove Kagami crazy.

 

Like now.

 

Large, warm hands grabbed Tetsuya by the hair, smashing their lips together. Tetsuya swallowed down a choke as he was dragged forward, the kiss screaming hunger. Kagami’s lips were thin, warm, rough, and slightly chapped. Despite their less-than-soft texture, they felt perfect as they molded against Tetsuya’s.

 

Kagami’s lips tasted salty from the popcorn, holding the faintest tang of sweet as their lips hungrily slotted together. His face radiated heat, that herbal scent he emitted from his pores stronger and leaving Tetsuya feeling intoxicated and dizzy. Kagami’s fingers tangled in Tetsuya’s hair, tugging him closer as his other hand clawed at the small of his back, all but hauling him into his lap. Tetsuya felt Kagami’s lips part and something warm and wet swipe at his own lips.

 

Tetsuya’s eyes all but rolled to the back of his head as Kagami’s burning tongue ran across his bottom lip, prying it into his mouth. Teeth sunk down hesitantly into his bottom lip, scraping against the sensitive skin with caution about applying too much pressure. Someone made a noise, Tetsuya wasn't exactly sure who, but it seemed to encourage Kagami to drag his tongue over his captured lip and _suck_.

 

Tetsuya made a strangled noise and realized he hadn't so much as been breathing than stealing Kagami’s own breath. Kagami’s hand tentatively slipped under his shirt, nails trailing down searing lines along his spine as Tetsuya arched against the ticklish, but completely welcomed touch. Kagami’s thumb nudged under the waistband of his pants, running circles just below the divet of his back, and Tetsuya’s mind came to a screeching halt.

 

Too much. Too much. Too much.

 

Tetsuya shoved himself back with a gasp, the room spinning as heat swarmed his senses in every direction, his nerves filled with lava and the air nothing but steam. Kagami kept his hand on his back, holding him steady as Tetsuya just tried to gather air into his lungs.

 

Somehow his hands had found themselves on Kagami’s shoulders, wrinkling his shirt under his white-knuckled grip. Kagami’s cheeks were flushed, nearly blending in with his hair. His eyes were nearly rings of red against holes of black, his wet lips parted. His chest was heaving as if he’d ran a marathon, his hand still carding through blue locks.

 

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Tetsuya breathed out, eyes crinkling up as Kagami’s thumb rubbed circles along his temple. “I wasn’t able to give you your birthday gift.”

 

“That wasn’t it?” Kagami was slowly copying Tetsuya’s breathing pattern, his body slacking sideways against the couch cushions. “Then what was it?” Tetsuya’s body betrayed him, leaning just the tiniest bits closer into Kagami’s personal space.

 

“Kagami-kun is very greedy,” Tetsuya whispered as he unclenched a hand from Kagami’s shoulder, pressing his palm flat against the returnee’s hammering heart. Tetsuya ducked his head, looking up shyly through his lashes. “Happy birthday.” A pause and Tetsuya felt his cheek muscles burn at the foreign motions of stretching his lips as wide as they’d go, a echo of his old smiles from long ago. “Taiga.”

 

Taiga surged forward, capturing his lips again. Taiga’s hand slid from his hair to cup his cheek, this kiss far tender than their previous one. It was a simple press and release, Taiga pulling away to rest their foreheads together.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t stop,” Taiga admitted as Tetsuya’s chest swelled. Taiga pressed his lips to Tetsuya’s again in another chaste peck, pulling back. “I seriously can’t stop.” Tetsuya was the one to lean forward that time, his hands cupping Taiga’s cheeks. He felt the heat burning at his palms as he pressed a peck to his lips, leaning up to peck his nose. Taiga brushed their lips together, hands sliding to Tetsuya’s shoulders.

 

“Oh no,” Tetsuya mumbled against Taiga’s mouth, “how horrible.” Taiga chuckled against his lips and stole another quick kiss. Taiga’s hands fell away, planting down on Tesuya’s hips. Tetsuya was still hauled onto his lap, legs on either side of Kagami’s thighs, and he flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Say it again?” Taiga requested, brushing his lips against Tetsuya’s forehead. Tetsuya shuddered at the ghost-like touch and his palms squeezed as Taiga’s cheeks.

 

“Taiga,” Tetsuya complied, voice faltered as he met that smoldering gaze head one. Another peck, this one parting with a wet smack.

 

“Again?” Taiga repeated, licking his lips. Tetsuya mirrored his movement and Taiga gave a faint grunt. Their lips met for one more kiss and Tetsuya sighed into Taiga’s mouth, feeling his eyes starting to burn.

 

“Taiga.” Tetsuya expected another kiss but Taiga leaned forward instead, burying his face into the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Taiga’s arms wrapped around him fully and hugged him tight.

 

“Oh my god, this can’t be real. I’m dreaming,” Taiga rumbled against his neck. Tetsuya hugged him back just as tight, heart already past the point of bursting and was just suspended in a numbed state of beating.

 

“Taiga-kun is-”

 

“Just Taiga. Oh my god, _please_ , just Taiga,” Taiga corrected as he leaned back, eyes shining. “No honorifics, no surnames. Just Taiga.” Tetsuya’s ears felt hot and he nodded quickly, looking away.

 

“Taiga is being silly,” Tetsuya spoke out and his eyes watered at the blinding smile granted to him. Why did he suddenly seem so much brighter? Why was Tetsuya suddenly unable to cope with his intensity? “This is real.” He had to say it for both their sakes because even he felt disoriented, imaging the corners of his vision fuzzy like a old photograph. He had to confirm this for himself that this was real, and not a cruel daydream.

 

“Thank God!” Taiga laughed out, flopping onto the cushion. “Oh my god, seriously! This is - this is my best birthday ever!” Tetsuya smiled at his breathless happiness, leaning against the couch as well. In the background, the movie credits were playing. Tetsuya had already forgotten what movie they were watching, or what had happened during the parts they had seen.

 

“Tetsuya.”

 

Tetsuya’s eyes went wide and his ears buzzed as Taiga grinned at him. “Tetsuya.” He seemed to be testing out the name, rolling it between his teeth and tasting it on his tongue. “Tetsuya. Tetsuya. Tetsuya.”

 

Tetsuya ducked his head, hiding his face behind his hands as Taiga wrapped him up into a hug.

 

“Would you do me the honors of dating me?” Taiga muttered into his hair, voice holding a nervous tilt despite the fact they had literally just crossed all lines of just-friendship. Tetsuya nodded his head furiously without hesitation, still tucked away so he wouldn’t be blinded anymore. Taiga gave a triumphant cheer and rocked them back and forth wildly, giggling giddily to himself like some hyperactive toddler.

 

Taiga restarted the movie, Tetsuya curled up into his side, almost onto his lap, and they actually paid attention the second time through. Taiga sat content, thumb tracing patterns in the back of his hand, as Tetsuya just sunk into his warmth and tried not to cry from overwhelming happiness.

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga had to be dreaming. He had to be. This all had to be a dream. That was the only explanation as he walked Tetsuya home, giving him a fleeting kiss on his forehead.

 

They were dating. _Dating_. Taiga had to be dreaming.

 

As he walked home, he pinched himself. Hard. Just to be sure. Yep, definitely awake. Definitely reality. Ow.

 

Tetsuya was his boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. He was dating Tetsuya.

 

His mother had barely gotten a word in before Taiga blurted, “TETSUYA AND I ARE DATING!”

 

Ryuusuke dropped his mug and Ilya shrieked loudly, all but bodily shaking her husband in excitement. In the background, Taiga could hear Alex laughing herself sick.

 

“You fucking owe me 20!” Alex’s voice echoed.

 

“Dammit, I was betting on after the Winter Cup,” Ryuusuke grumbled, digging for his wallet.

 

“Wait, what?” Taiga blinked, confused. “You-you were _betting_ on us getting together?”

 

“Sweetie,” Ilya comforted, “honey. You didn’t see the way he was _looking_ at you. Or how you _looked_ at him. It was painfully obvious.” Ilya beamed. “But we love you no matter what and we’re happy it’s with someone nice! You seem to really care about him.”

 

“I do! Tetsuya is unbelievable!” Taiga gushed because _they were dating!_

 

“Oho ho~” Alex leaned along the back of the chairs behind his parents, green eyes glinting playfully. “Tetsuya, huh~? How adorable!” Taiga scowled at her, scratching at his cheek.

 

“He’s calling me Taiga, so, shouldn’t I be calling him Tetsuya?” Taiga asked, uncertain, because he’d ever really dated anyone before. Well, besides that girl in middle school who asked him out for their spring dance because Himuro rejected her. Who had, at the end of the night, given him a chaste peck and had never spoken to him again. But besides that, Taiga had no experience and he didn’t know if there were any expectations in relationships that differed between Japan and America.

 

“That’s so sweet! Now we’re even more excited to meet him, aren’t we dear?” Ilya asked Ryuusuke, who nodded.

 

“Happy birthday, by the way!” Alex commented, grinning. “Your Mustang looks _pretty_ sharp for something daddy bought you.” Taiga snorted, rolling his eyes at her jab.

 

“At least I have a car,” Taiga shot back and Ryuusuke barked out a laugh as Alex scowled.

 

“Jokes on you, punk! I’m the one who’ll be driving it while you’re in Japan,” Alex laughed and Taiga burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

**[23:15] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

 _Kise-kun’s advice worked._ _  
_ _He enjoyed the birthday gift._

 

**[23:17] Kise Ryouta**

 

 _!_ _  
_ _YAY!_

_∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿_

_How did Kagamicchi_

_like hearing his first_

_name?_

 

**[23:20] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Taiga enjoyed it very much._

 

**[23:37] Kise Ryouta**

 

_(」゜ロ゜)」_

_Just Taiga?!_

_No ‘-kun’?_

 

**[23:45] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_Taiga says I’m not allowed_

_To use ‘-kun’_

_Image6.jpg_

 

**[23:58] Kise Ryouta**

 

_S C R E E C H I N G_

_HE’S KISSING YOUR CHEEK?!_

_ପ(⑅ ॣ•͈૦•͈ ॣ)ଓ_

_KUROKOCCHI DON’T TELL ME!!!_

_(●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。_

 

**[24:01] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

_(๑꒪̇⌄꒪̇๑)_

 

_-_

**Incoming Call from Kise Ryouta**

**-**

 

Tetsuya’s lips twitched upwards as he answered the call, immediately withdrawing the phone from his ear as Kise shrieked loudly.

 

“Kurokocchi, you’re dating him now?!” Kise’s voice shrieked impossibly loud and Tetsuya swore his window shuddered.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya admitted, cheeks darkening in color as Kise’s voice went off into garbled noises that were less words and more of just gurgles and high-pitched chirps. “Taiga kissed me before I could call him by his first name and, well, it escalated.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Kise cried out. “Oh my god, seriously?! That’s so _cute_! You have to tell me everything! I - ah, sorry mommy! I’m talking to Kurokocchi! He got a boyfriend! Ah, yes ma’am! Goodnight mommy!”

 

Kuroko just squeezed his stuffed pokemon plushies closer to his chest, smelling Taiga’s scent clinging to their material. He smiled at hearing Kise talk to his mother, no doubt awoken by his loud squawks.

 

“My mommy says congratulations!” Kise spoke into the phone. Tetsuya could hear him kicking at his bed. “Now, details, details! You took him to the basketball game?”

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya confirmed as he curled up onto his side, unable to chase the smile off his face. “And I took him down to meet the team.”

 

“Kurokocchi, I’m still super confused about how your dad has these connections,” Kise absentmindedly commented. He made a frustrated noise. “Shoot, I got polish on my skin.”

 

“You’re painting your toenails still?” Tetsuya asked, momentarily sidetracked. After a awkward modeling job where Kise’s feet were used for an ad and had to be painted, Kise had fallen in love with how nice his feet looked all colored and neatly trimmed. So no one was surprised when Kise began to keep up the routine of pedicures and painting his toenails.

 

“Of course! But, not important! Okay, so, what happened next?” Tetsuya went through the day, having to stop and explain, in complete detail, the 4-on-4 once Kise began interrogating him on the players, their moves, weakness, and so forth. After that, Tetsuya went on about the festival and then going back to his apartment to watch the movie. Finally Tetsuya explained the kiss and how Taiga had misinterpreted what Tetsuya had been trying to do but it was perfectly okay.

 

“I’m so happy for you,” Kise finally said, sincere and a little wet. “Seriously, this - this makes me so happy, Kurokocchi. Congratulations!” Tetsuya buried his face into his Mimikyu plush and huffed.

 

“Thank you Kise-kun,” Tetsuya responded. “Thank you for all of your help.”

 

“Of course!” Kise puffed out proudly. “That’s why I’m your wingman!” Tetsuya gave a hiccup-laugh at that and squeezed his Kecleon plush with his free hand.

 

“I’m honest when I say that,” Tetsuya confided seriously. “Thank you...Ryouta-kun.” Ryouta let out a high-pitched shriek and Tetsuya hung up the phone just as he heard Ryouta’s mother start her own screaming.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite what people said, or how media depicted it, nothing really felt different between them. Tetsuya was expecting awkwardness or blushing or even regressing back to calling him Kagami-kun, but it didn’t happen.

 

Taiga had greeted him with a smile and a nudge of his elbow, talking about the weird dream he had about dogs talking riddles to him. Tetsuya had decided to tease him, repeating one of the remembered riddles with the blankest tone he could muster.

 

“That’s not funny,” Taiga grouched, eyebrows pinched. “Stop it Tetsuya.”

 

Tetsuya felt like he was on cloud nine. Any insecurities he had about standing equal with Taiga were completely demolished. Taiga hadn’t chased away the dark cloud in Tetsuya’s heart, but Tetsuya doubted anything but medicine could do that.

 

Still though, everyday seemed a little bit brighter, a little bit more worth getting out of bed. Taiga had taken to picking him up in the mornings or coming over for breakfast before morning practice, and Tetsuya’s good days far outweighed the bad ones.

 

The team had reacted...accordingly. Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara were the first to discover their established relationship. It was honestly Taiga’s fault. He’d been chattering with them over lunch, talking about the recent comedy game show to broadcast, and had spotted Tetsuya.

 

“Hey, Tetsuya! Come join us!” Taiga had called and Furihata had choked on his juice box, Fukuda and Kawahara gaping like fishes. Tetsuya came over, plopping down beside Taiga. “Here, I made my lunch today. Try it.” The three first years had just sat there, watching, as Taiga all but fed Tetsuya a piece of his hamburger steak, wiping his thumb across his bottom lip afterwards.

 

“Congratulations!” Furihata blurted out first, eyes swirls. “I mean, um, you guys are-right? Good for you two!” Fukuda and Kawahara clapped politely while their duo just blinked.

 

“Thank you very much Furihata-kun,” Tetsuya spoke with a smile. “I am happy that this doesn’t change our friendship.”

 

“Why would it?” Fukuda laughed out as he reached over, punching Kagami’s arm. “You guys have practically been lovey-dovey since the beginning of the school year. It’s chill - more potential girlfriends for me.” Kawahara laughed at that, eyes brightening at a realization.

 

“Hey, does that mean I have a shot with Touou’s Momoi-san?” He asked and the group broke out into groans or laughter, Tetsuya smiling softly at their antics.

 

“You’ll have to fight off Aomine-kun, first. He’s like her guard dog,” Tetsuya responded seriously and Kawahara’s smile fell. Furihata and Fukuda clapped him on the back comfortingly and Taiga threw an arm around his shoulder.

 

Tetsuya felt his phone buzz and pulled it out, mouth opening when Taiga lifted food towards him.

 

**[12:45] Haizaki Shougo**

 

_The Bane of My Existence_

_has settled back in America._

_His doctor says that his care here_

_hasn’t completely fucked him up_

_permanently._

_The fuck is up with you?_

 

Tetsuya blinked, wondering if Haizaki was lonely now that Nijimura had moved back to America. He’d only been in Japan for a few months on vacation between university terms, but he was probably the closest person to Haizaki.

 

Tetsuya quickly texted back a reply, teasingly asking if he was ever going to see Haizaki at the hospital again. Getting a hasty ‘FUCK NO’, Tetsuya decided that was the end of the conversation and turned his attention back to his friends.

 

“Ah, Taiga,” Tetsuya remembered, looking up to his boyfriend (and ignoring the butterflies at the title). “After practice today, I want to show you my new move.” Ignoring the leers from the three across from them, Tetsuya added, “I think we have our trump card against the Miracles now.” Taiga’s eyes lit up in anticipation and he smiled.

 

The next to find out were Koganei and Mitobe, though Tetsuya and Taiga hadn’t even had to say anything for them to look at them, share a look, before smiling.

 

“Who asked who?” Koganei asked, Izuki coming over to them in curiosity. “Kagami-kun?”

 

“Yep,” Taiga proudly proclaimed, beaming. He bumped shoulders with Tetsuya, whose impassive face barely changed as Izuki blinked in confusion.

 

“Wait, you mean you guys haven’t already been dating?” Izuki probably hadn’t mean to say it so loudly but in the echo of the gym, everybody ended up hearing.

 

“WHO’S DATING?!” Hyuuga roared, whirling from practicing his shooting. “Who got a girlfriend?” Tetsuya felt Mitobe stiffen beside him and continued to control his face into one of careful blankness as Taiga’s eyebrows furrowed. No on in the cluster missed Izuki’s wince.

 

“Me!” Tsuchida laughed loudly, hand raised to draw attention to himself. “I have a girlfriend!”

 

“Tetsuya and I are dating,” Taiga cut in, shoulders squaring up as he glared directly at Hyuuga. “I ain’t gonna hide jack shit from you so if we’re gonna have problems, let’s settle them now.”

 

Hyuuga just stared, the ball slipping from his fingers as he just stared, and stared. He opened his mouth, face scrunching up, only to choke as Kiyoshi threw an arm around his neck harshly.

 

“Congrats! Will it get in the way of playing?” Kiyoshi laughed, eyes twinkling joyfully.

 

“No it will not,” Tetsuya answered, seeing as Taiga was silently fuming as he glared murder at Hyuuga. “We will continue to be professional and keep our personal lives out of the gym.” Riko walked up beside Kiyoshi, whacking Hyuuga with her paper fan.

 

“Good. Congrats, by the way,” Riko smiled. “Hyuuga, go run a few laps to cool off. Kagami, help Furihata polish some of the basketballs.” Both boys jolted, opening their mouths to argue. Riko’s smile turned vicious and they clammed up, nodding.

 

“Coach,” Tetsuya spoke as the gym began to move again. “Here.” Riko blinked down at the paper handed to her, eyes going over the foreign titles. “It’s my current medicine list. Midorima-sensei says it’d be a good idea if you know what I’m taking.” Riko continued to read over the list, eyebrows raising as she read the causes for the medicines and their effects.

 

“Anti-seizure?” Riko gasped out, eyes shooting up to stare directly into Tetsuya’s blank eyes. “You have _seizures_?!” Furihata and Taiga looked up from their spot on the floor, rags and a bag of basketballs between them.

 

“Oh, no. It’s a precaution,” Tetsuya quickly clarified, eyes widening at her alarm. “I’ve never had a seizure before in my life.” Riko nodded, carefully putting the paper on her clipboard.

 

“The preliminaries for the Winter Cup are coming up,” Riko spoke, eyes hard as she regarded him. “I don’t think we need you unless absolutely necessary. I want to slowly get Teppei back into the groove of playing.”

 

“I understand,” Tetsuya accepted and she nodded, sending him off to do drills.

 

* * *

 

 

“Keep it to yourselves and we won’t have any issues, got it?” Hyuuga spat after practice, tense. “I don’t like _your type_ being so close to me so-”

 

“What type of people?” Taiga snarled, stepping forward. Hyuuga recoiled, disgust on his features. “The type who could kick your pathetic little ass without needing to try?”

 

“Guys,” Kiyoshi tried to soothe. Tetsuya grabbed his arm, shaking his head silently.

 

“We’ve been on this team for _months_ ,” Taiga continued, words as sharp as knives. “Are you really going to be a fucking prick just because I’m dating Tetsuya? Grow the fuck up, dude. Who I like doesn’t change anything you know about me.”

 

Hyuuga snarled, hands twitching to grab him. “Whatever! Just keep it to yourselves!” Hyuuga turned on his heel and stormed away, shoving past Izuki. Kiyoshi sighed, scratching at his neck.

 

“Hyuuga’s still a child,” Kiyoshi groaned, rubbing at his face. “I’m sorry for him.” Tetsuya shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Not everyone can be accepting, sadly. It is fine. I am not as bothered by it as I thought I would be,” Tetsuya responded because to him, Hyuuga wasn’t high on his list of closest teammates. Taiga huffed and crossed his arms, turning his attention to Tetsuya.

 

“So, you said you finally got your new skill worked out?” Kiyoshi’s eyes sparkled and Tetsuya nodded, gesturing for Taiga to stand there.

 

“Let me show you,” Tetsuya spoke, and proceeded to reveal his Vanishing Drive.

 

* * *

 

 

November came upon them suddenly and with it, the colder temperatures. Tetsuya burrowed into Taiga’s scarf, flexing his fingers to chase away the numbing feeling tingling through his nerves.

 

“Good morning everyone!” Riko greeted as she grinned cheerfully at the gathered students. “Today is the beginning of the preliminaries! Our first match is against Josei and I want all of you to be in top form, got it?” Everyone responded back with energy, Taiga’s eyes bloodshot but burning with determination.

 

The moment Taiga showed off his Lane Up during the match against Josei, Tetsuya felt it. He couldn’t explain it, there was no way to even say for sure he felt anything at all, but he felt it. Seeing Taiga jump from the free-throw line to dunk stole his breath away, memories slamming into him with a intensity that would have sent his knees buckling if he wasn’t already sitting on the bench.

 

Taiga, in those moments he slammed the ball through the hoop, painfully reminded Tetsuya of the Miracles. Of their raw talent. Of their seemingly impossible abilities to constantly improve. Tetsuya hid a snort as Taiga toppled over and the buzzer went off, signalling the end of the match. Tetsuya got to him first, holding a hand out.

 

“You’ve been flipping around quite a bit today,” Tetsuya commented as he helped to pull Taiga up.

 

“I just always end up tripping over myself when I catch a glimpse of you,” Taiga shot back without missing a beat, wiping at his soaked forehead. Tetsuya jabbed him and he laughed, rubbing at his side.

 

“Okay you two,” Hyuuga sighed, too tired to muster up anything besides exasperation, “can you do that later?” Hyuuga was slowly coming along, mellowing out when he noticed that besides their status changing from single, they weren’t any different. It was a slow process, but they were getting there.

 

The two teams parted and Tetsuya received a message saying Midorima’s team had passed as well. Smiling to himself, he demanded Taiga buy him a milkshake for their victory.

 

“You sat out the entire game!” Taiga argued. Tetsuya raised an eyebrow.

 

“You are supposed to spoil me,” Tetsuya countered and Taiga pulled at his cheeks.  

 

* * *

 

Seirin won against Senshinkan high and honestly, no one was really surprised. Between Taiga, Kiyoshi, Tetsuya, and the rest of the second years, they were an unstoppable force. Shuutoku advanced as well, the fates lining up to have them battle again.

 

This time, Seirin would come out victorious.

 

The day of their match, it was raining. Tetsuya’s body ached from the gloomy weather, exhaustion weighing him down. Not that anyone could tell. He was trying his best to conceal what he was feeling, not wanting to deter anyone during such an important match.

 

No one talked on the way to the stadium, the atmosphere heavy as everyone concentrated on saving their energy.

 

Taiga brushed their hands together as they got off the train and Tetsuya exhaled.

 

This time, Seirin would come out victorious. Tetsuya could not drag them down a second time.

 

* * *

 

 

“Momoicchi?” Momoi looked up, startled to see Ryouta leaning against one of the pillars.

 

“Ki-chan?” Momoi gasped out, trying to catch her breath. “Are you here to watch Midorin’s and and Tetsu-kun’s match?” Momoi got closer to him and Ryouta nodded.

 

“Yeah. It’s already pretty intense and the first quarter isn’t even over yet. Tetsuyacchi was benched and Kagamicchi’s been-”

 

“‘Tetsuyacchi’?” Momoi interrupted, eyes wide as she regarded him. “When...when did you two get so close?” Ryouta fell silent, giving a soft smile.

 

“Since we learned to trust each other again,” Ryouta answered honestly. “Tetsuyacchi opened his heart up to me and in return, I’ve opened mine up as well.” Momoi studied him, eyes searching for something only she could see.

 

“Do you think he’ll give Aomine-kun the same chance?” Momoi asked softly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Ryouta hummed in thought, eyes closing.

 

“Aominecchi is struggling with something more than just wanting a friendship back,” Ryouta decided with saying. “But Tetsuyacchi can’t give him what he wants.”

 

“You noticed it too?” Momoi whispered with a humorless chuckle. “Aomine-kun is terrible at hiding it.”

 

“I don’t think he knows how to deal with it,” Ryouta corrected. They stood there in silence for a while until Momoi sighed.

 

“Do you know what Tetsu-kun is sick with?” Momoi finally asked, refusing to look at him. Instead she focused on the game.

 

“No,” Ryouta responded without pause. “Tetsuyacchi hasn’t told me yet. How does Momoicchi know he’s sick?”

 

“He’s lost weight and his complexion is worse than when he was at Teikou,” Momoi pointed out. “Is it serious?” They watched Tetsuya use his Vanishing Drive for the first time, the conversation demanding their attention.

 

“He says it isn’t, and I trust him,” Ryouta sighed. “It’s his decision in the end, who knows what about him. Be patient Momoicchi. He’ll open up.” Momoi wordlessly nodded and the two didn’t talk for the rest of the match.

 

* * *

 

 

The match ended in a tie and despite there being no clear winner, no one was disappointed. They had all given it their best and were left oddly satisfied.

 

“Hey guys?” Koganei asked as they were changing. “What’s the likelihood of another Niguo running around?” Tetsuya froze and scrambled for his phone, opening it up.

 

“Tetsuya?” Taiga asked as Tetsuya sighed softly.

 

“My mother brought Nigou but lost him when he went chasing a butterfly,” Tetsuya explained and quickly dressed, patting Taiga’s shoulder. “I’m going to go find him. See you after your done changing.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Isn’t that Nigou?” Momoi asked as they walked Midorima back to his rickshaw. Midorima froze, seeing the dog in the Seirin jersey.

 

“Nigou!” Ryouta cooed, crouching down as Nigou turned to them. The puppy barked and trotted closer to them, sniffing Ryouta’s hand. Getting a lick to the hand in greeting, Ryouta scooped up Nigou. Momoi squealed, looking like she wanted to tackle the puppy.

 

“Why is he here?” Midorima gruffed, looking around. “Did Seirin bring him?”

 

“My mother did,” Tetsuya responded as he seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Momoi shrieked and lunged, hugging Tetsuya around the neck.

 

“Tetsu-kun! You’re new Vanishing Drive is absolutely amazing! Can I take a picture with Nigou?” Momoi chattered, hanging off his shoulders. Resting a steadying hand on her back, he sent look of help at the other two boys.

 

“Momoicchi, here, hold Nigou!” Ryouta laughed and Momoi detached herself from Tetsuya, replacing her arms with a puppy in the mood to lick. Momoi cooed as Midorima and Ryouta turned to Tetsuya.

 

“Midorima-kun...Ryouta-kun,” Tetsuya greeted, eyes flickering away when he called Ryouta’s first name. Ryouta greeted him with a hug while Midorima raised an eyebrow.

 

“‘Ryouta-kun’? Are you two...closer now?” Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up.

 

“What’s wrong Shin-chan? Jealous?” Takao spoke, slinging an arm over Midorima’s shoulder. “Hi! I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Shin-chan’s packmule.”

 

“Will you stop saying that?” Midorima snapped as Takao laughed, eyes moving to the dog. He stared.

 

“Did Kuroko-kun transform into a dog?” Takao’s eyes slid to Tetsuya. “Wait.”

 

“This is Nigou,” Tetsuya introduced as Momoi kissed Nigou’s forehead. “He is my son.” Takao left Midorima’s side to pet the puppy, eyes sparkling as Nigou licked his fingers.

 

“Ryouta-kun helped me with something that is...very precious to me,” Tetsuya decided to explain to Midorima, Ryouta leaning an elbow on his shoulder. “He has...proven to hold my trust in ways I didn’t think would ever be needed.” Midorima raised an eyebrow at them.

 

“Well, as long as you are happy.” Midorima turned to Takao with a huff. Ryouta snickered.

 

“Midorimacchi is jealous that you aren’t calling him by his first name,” Ryouta whispered lowly to Tetsuya. “Isn’t that the cutest?”

 

“Midorima-kun doesn’t need me calling him that,” Tetsuya responded, deadpan. “He has Takao-kun.” Ryouta snickered into Tetsuya’s shoulder while Midorima eyed them suspiciously.

 

“Shin-chan, we should be leaving now,” Takao suggested, nudging his teammate. “Bye! It was nice seeing you!” The group waved as Midorima and Takao parted, leaving the other three to stare at each other.

 

“Tetsu-kun, you did amazing during the game,” Momoi spoke, scratching under Nigou’s chin. Tetsuya smiled softly at the image they made and nodded, hearing his phone buzz.

 

“Thank you. Is Momoi-san and Ryouta-kun the only ones here?” Tetsuya hesitated, eyes sweeping their surroundings for a flash of blue.

 

“Yep,” Momoi confirmed sadly. “Aomine-kun didn’t want to come. He wanted to laze around instead.” Tetsuya nodded, reaching for his dog.

 

“Well, I must be leaving now,” Tetsuya reluctantly spoke, Nigou copying his downcasted expression. “It was nice seeing you two.”

 

“Bye Tetsu-kun! We’ll come see your match against Kirisaki Daiichi!” Momoi promised as she waved, blowing a kiss to Nigou. Ryouta waved as well, leaving.

 

Tetsuya hugged Nigou to his chest, ignoring the tickle in his nose.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning of the Kirisaki Daiichi match, Tetsuya felt _weird_ . He couldn’t explain it, but something just felt _off_. It was as if something wasn’t right, something was out of place but he had no idea what he was. It felt like his room had been tampered with, like something was missing but for the life of him, he could not pinpoint what.

 

Even after a quick shower and breakfast, Tetsuya couldn’t shake off the weird feeling. It clung to him like a spider-web, brushing against his senses in a increasingly annoying way.

 

When Taiga picked him up, he must have sensed something was wrong because he immediately linked their fingers together and squeezed.

 

“You good?” Taiga asked as they walked to the school. Tetsuya shook his head, eyebrows pinching up.

 

“I just didn’t sleep well,” Tetsuya lied, lips pressing together. A headache was brewing behind his eyes, pounding insistently with each step he took. Tetsuya gritted his teeth and carried on, hoping that it’d pass before the game began.

 

* * *

 

 

It did, in fact, not pass. Instead, his irritability seemed to increase to where Tetsuya had to shut himself up from snapping at anyone and everyone. Taiga was a soothing presence by his side, hand glued to his shoulder as Tetsuya sat there and stewed, trying to calm himself down.

 

What was _wrong_ with him? His headache was growing difficult to ignore, to shove down, and Tetsuya more than once had to screw his eyes shut tight to try and drown it out.

 

Furihata was settled on the ground next to him, wrapping Kiyoshi’s leg. Kiyoshi made a noise of impression at Furihata’s skill, commenting that it was almost like Riko herself had wrapped him. Furihata flushed and turned nervous eyes to Tetsuya, licking his lips.

 

“K-Kuroko-kun, want...want me to massage your legs or anything?” Furihata asked. He’d been practicing over the summer, studying with Riko at her father’s gym on what he could do and what would be important to know in the future for his profession. Tetsuya’s eyes peeled open and he stared Furihata down, who jumped.

 

“No thank you,” Tetsuya gritted out, eyebrows pinching as each word sent a hammer through his skull. “I am fine. Thank you though.” Furihata wavered before nodding, leaving to see if anyone else needed any attention before the game.

 

“You okay to start?” Taiga asked as his hand moved up and down Tetsuya’s back. For some reason, the motions set off a ball of anger.

 

Tetsuya recoiled from the touch, shooting up into a standing position. “I am fine. I will play the entire game.” He tried to keep the bite out of his tone but failed. Horribly. Riko and Furihata looked over, eyes wide, as Taiga just raised a single eyebrow. Tetsuya scrubbed at his eyes, giving a frustrated whine.

 

“Do you need to sit out for the first two quarters?” Riko eyes, eyes narrowing. Tetsuya shook his head, trying to breath. His headache was hitting him hard, making him just want to curl up into a ball and scream, if only to see if that’d release some of the tension.

 

“I’m-I am fine.” Tetsuya kept his eyes covered, just trying to breathe. “I can play.”

 

He really should have known better.

 

* * *

 

 

Up in the stands, Aomine’s eyes narrowed. “What’s wrong with Tetsu?”

 

“Tetsu-kun?” Momoi sought out the player and frowned. “What’s - is he crying?”

 

“That’s why I’m asking. He just fucking lurched away from that shitty guy Kagami,” Aomine pointed out, voice falling into a growl as he watched Taiga lightly touch his arm and Tetsuya’s hands fell from his eyes.

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this match,” Momoi whispered and Aomine huffed because he felt the same way.

 

* * *

 

 

The game started in Seirin’s favor and yet Tetsuya’s mood kept declining. He’d snapped at one of the opposing players when they’d called him a brat, and had nearly jabbed Kiyoshi when the teen had smacked him too hard on the back. Everything as grating on his nerves, triggering wave after wave of irritation. His headache was steadily becoming unbearable, each pound pulsating through his eyes and causing weird zig-zag lines to sketch across his vision.

 

The rainbow-colored lines would flicker through his vision as he moved his gaze around, adding to his heavy emotions.

 

The fury almost snapped when he saw one of the players swing their elbow down at Taiga. When the player elbowed Taiga in the stomach, Tetsuya focused on Taiga’s own rage instead of his own. Tetsuya was quick, ignoring the sluggish lull in his body, and tripped Taiga. Both Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi startled as Taiga jerked up onto his feet, holding his nose.

 

“What are you doing, Tetsuya!?” Taiga snarled, glare faltered at the almost empty expression his boyfriend met him with.

 

“What were you about to do?” Tetsuya asked, blinking slowly.

 

“What…? Tetsuya?” Taiga felt something cold claw at his heart at the sight of the phantom.

 

“Were you trying to throw everything away for your own selfishness?” Tetsuya continued on, eyes fleeting over to the Kirisaki Daiichi player who studied them with a tilted head. “Stop. I’m irritated too but you need to calm down.” Those rainbow zig-zags were back, clearer now, and Tetsuya screwed his eyes shut tight and counted to three. Opening them, he huffed.

 

“Seirin, time out!” The referee called out and the stadium seemed to release a collective sigh of relief. Taiga and Tetsuya went to the bench, Taiga’s eyes continuing to bounce back to Tetsuya.

 

The cold feeling solidified in his chest and weighed it down, his stomach clenching. After the time up was over, Taiga went to Riko’s side before having to go to the court.

 

“Coach,” Taiga whispered as he leaned down close to her. “Keep an eye on Tetsuya.” Riko’s eyebrows furrowed but she nodded, and the game began again.

 

* * *

 

 

When he closed his eyes, the world tilted as if still continuing its rotation but he was standing still. Things weren’t making sense anymore and his irritation was draining away to a exhaustion that was unlike anything he’d ever felt. The last two quarters were a blur, a distant memory, and the emotions that went with them were gone.

 

Everything was coming to a confusing halt. Words were becoming scrambled gibberish in his head. His headache had suddenly stopped, his vision clearing.

 

He saw Hanamiya draw his elbow back. He saw Hanamiya’s murderous expression, his gleaming eyes, and that pointed elbow descend. Tetsuya saw it all but he was frozen, his mind crashing to a stand still. Everything was slipping away from him and a shocking tingle was shooting past his vision.

 

The elbow connected and Tetsuya saw fireworks.

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga was busy snarling at the guy screening him when he heard Riko let out a blood-curdling scream.

 

“MEDIC!” Her voice was shrill, cracked and wheezed, echoing throughout the stadium as everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Taiga whirled, hearing a god-awful gurgling noise. His mind came to a stuttering halt, blood turning to thick ice in his veins as his eyes burned holes into Tetsuya. “SOMEONE GET THE MEDIC!”

 

Hanamiya looked petrified, eyes wide and mouth open unashamed. The referee seemed in a similar state, whistle hanging half-way in their mouth. No one moved, unable to, as they just watched Tetsuya’s body convulse on the floor.

 

The stadium burst into shrill cries and loud whispers, the chattering echoing against the walls. Hanamiya stumbled back, ball bouncing on the floor as his legs trembled. The referee jerked to life, ushering the players away from Tetsuya’s twitching body.

 

Taiga’s attention snapped and he shoved back the player, full-on sprinting to Tetsuya’s side. He slammed down painfully onto his knees, uncaring to the numbing pain as he checked over the teen. Taiga shoved the referee off him, snarling low in his throat like a caged animal.

 

Tetsuya was thrashing about, thick globs of saliva dribbling from his parted lips as his eyelids fluttered, the whites of his eyes visible. He was on his side, his weight resting on his left arm. His upper body was the most active, twisting and jolting while his legs merely kicked out in short, tiny spurts. Taiga was gentle as he slowly carded his fingers through Tetsuya’s hair, keeping his voice soft.

 

“It’s okay,” Taiga soothed, recalling all the tutorials and articles he’d researched after finding out about Tetsuya’s seizure medicine. He had to stay calm. His hand shook. He had to stay calm for Tetsuya. “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’ll be over soon. It’ll all be over soon.” Tetsuya wasn’t there, wasn’t even conscious at this point, but Taiga kept speaking, kept making soft noises of comfort.

 

Tears and blood joined the saliva pooling under Tetsuya’s blueing cheek. Croaks and gags sounded as the convulsions continued. Seizures usually lasted roughly between 60 to 120 seconds. Taiga used his hand as a counter, each stroke through Tetsuya’s hair acting as a second. Footsteps hurried over and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing two medics rushing towards them with a stretched between them.

 

One of the medics crouched down, next to Taiga, gloved hands hovering as they assessed Tetsuya’s condition.

 

“What’s his name?” The woman medic asked.

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Taiga recited and she nodded.

 

“How long as he been convulsing?” She asked, narrowing her eyes as she saw the tiny droplets of blood mix with the saliva. She clicked her tongue. “He bit something in his mouth.”

 

“Roughly almost two minutes,” Taiga responded, voice tight. The medic looked at him for a moment before her expression softened. “My-uh-my coach - she has a list with his medicines on it. One of them is a anti-seizure one so-”

 

“Just because we take medication for something doesn’t mean we always prevent it,” she spoke, sighing. “Did you stick anything in his mouth?”

 

“No,” Taiga responded immediately. “That - uh, it damages his teeth, right?”

 

“That’s right,” she confirmed, all of them unable to do anything until the seizure had ran its course. “We’ve already called an ambulance. To your knowledge, has he ever had a seizure before?”

 

“He hasn’t. He said the medicine was a precaution,” Taiga spoke as he kept petting Tetsuya’s hair.

 

Tetsuya’s trembling body was slowly beginning to die down as the other medic crouched down on Tetsuya’s other side, expression blank. In their hand was a copy of Tetsuya’s medicine list, from what Taiga could see.

 

Tetsuya made a loud, strangled snoring noise, causing Taiga to jump. The medic touched his arm before slowly moving a hand, gently prying his mouth open.

 

“Bit his tongue,” she informed her partner. “Kuroko-san, Kuroko-san? Can you hear me?” Tetsuya’s eyelids fluttered and glossy, blank blue blinked into focus. The medic studied him as his expression pinched up into one of tired confusion. “Kuroko-san, do you know where you are?”

 

Tetsuya just continued to stare, more tears streaming out as he slowly shook his head. The man medic nodded and nudged Taiga out of the way, easing him up into a sitting position.

 

“How old are you?” He asked, tilting Tetsuya’s head up. He tilted it to the side, inspecting the blossoming bruise on his temple. “Trauma to the side of the head - could be the trigger.”

 

“...wh’t?” Tetsuya slurred out, screwing his eyes shut as a soft sob escaped his throat. “I dun-”

 

“Breathe,” Taiga whispered as he uselessly just watched from the side as the two medics inspected him. “It’s okay now Tetsuya.”

 

Tetsuya’s body slumped and the medic caught him before he could crumple. Taiga made a wounded sound in his throat as the medics maneuvered his body onto the stretcher.

 

“He fainted? Is that normal? Is he okay? Is-”

 

“Sweetie,” the woman medic breathed out. “Take a step back and breathe. Convulsions are exhausting and if he has medical issues, then the seizure can be a lot worse. You did an amazing job as is. Let us handle it from here.” Taiga looked between her to Tetsuya before he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Kiyoshi guided him up to his feet, pulling him back as Tetsuya was lifted off the floor.

 

“We’ve got a match to win,” Kiyoshi reminded, tone deadly. Taiga’s eyes peeled away from Tetsuya and landed on Hanamiya, who was watching Tetsuya’s form be carted away. Taiga took a step closer, mindful to the hand on his shoulder, and snarled.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare try to run away,” Taiga threatened.

 

The game resumed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aomine-kun?!” Momoi shrieked, wiping at her wet face as Aomine jumped up from his chair. “The match isn’t over-”

 

Aomine pivoted and got in her face, blinded with rage. “Shut the ever loving fuck up, Satsuki. Who the fuck cares about a fucking match when Tetsu was just carted out of here on a stretcher?!”

 

“Hey, hey, stop!” Imayoshi shoved Aomine back. “Go away if you’re going to be like this, man!” Momoi sniffled, Sakurai at her side to comfort her.

 

“Aomine-kun is stupid! You don’t think I don’t want to chase after Tetsu-kun?!” Momoi cried, trying to be mindful of the people around them. “Go away! Go away now!” Aomine snarled and stormed away, shoving past people as he left.

 

“Tetsu-kun,” Momoi sobbed into her hands, falling to her knees. “Oh my god, Tetsu-kun.”

 

* * *

 

 

**[14:34] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_At Seirin vs Kirisaki Daiichi match._

_Tetsu-kun was taken to the hospital._

_It looked like he was having a seizure._

 

**Momoi Satsuki is currently unavailable. Leave a message after-**

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya’s eyes fluttered open, staring at the grey ceiling. A wave of deja vu hit him at seeing the familiar ceiling. His body was sore, feeling like a blanket of wet sand was covering him.

 

Beside him, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Tetsu?”

 

Tetsuya blinked blearily and turned his head, stiffening as Aomine leaned into his personal space, expression shattered.

 

“Tetsu? Can you understand me?”

 

What was Aomine doing here? Tetsuya struggled, jolting when Aomine helped him sit up. Propped up on a few pillows, Tetsuya regarded the teen.

 

“...Aomine-kun?” Tetsuya tested out, his voice coming out as a gravely whisper. It hurt just to breathe, his insides feeling inflamed. “What are you- where am I?” Aomine moved to sit on the  edge of the bed, looking as worn out as Tetsuya felt.

 

“You- you don’t remember?” Tetsuya shook his head, heartbeat picking up at he tried to remember. Everything was a blur. He remembered the fourth quarter starting and then waking up here.”You’re at the hospital. You - jesus Tetsu, you have a _fucking seizure_.”

 

Tetsuya sat there, staring. No he didn’t. He couldn’t have. He took medicine for it and even then, it was merely a precaution. He couldn’t get seizures. Keiko had said it was a slim percent.

 

Aomine reached a hand out, running his fingers through Tetsuya’s hair. Tetsuya could feel them trembling, feel how ice-cold they were to the touch, how the tips looked almost pale from lack of circulation.

 

“Why-why is Aomine-kun here?” Tetsuya tried, deciding, just for the moment, to ignore the impossibility of him having a seizure. “At-at the hospital?” Aomine regarded him as if he’d spoken another language, eyes bulging as his mouth parted.

 

“ _Why?_ You - you had a fucking seizure!” Aomine roared, Tetsuya shrinking back at the raised volume. “Why wouldn’t I be here?! Satsuki wanted to stay until after the match but you - how could I not leave to be here?! Not like anyone else was going to be coming!”

 

“Aomine-kun-”

 

“Fucking christ Tetsu! You had a _seizure_! That’s not normal! I know that fucking sack of shit elbowed you in the head but that shouldn’t cause a fucking seizure!” Aomine shifted further onto the mattress, gripping the guardrails on either side of Tetsuya. Tetsuya pushed himself back into the pillows, breathing picking up as Aomine leaned in dangerously close.

 

“What the fuck is going on with you Tetsu? Satsuki says your sick, that fucking group chat incident happened, and everyone suddenly seems more tense with you. They act like they gotta walk on eggshells with you. What is it? Cancer? Some sort of incurable disease?” Aomine’s voice cracked and Tetsuya’s voice hitched at the gathering tears. “What, you dying?”

 

“No!” Tetsuya denied, needing Aomine to understand. “It’s nothing serious! I swear. It’s just-”

 

Aomine slammed a hand against the mattress next to his face and Tetsuya forgot what they were speaking about.

 

“Nothing serious? _Nothing serious?!_ Last I checked, suddenly having a fucking seizure was _FUCKING SERIOUS_!” Aomine looked like he wanted to throttle him, but instead punched his fist into the mattress as his other hand moved to snag Tetsuya’s chin. “Tetsu, what the fuck are you doing?”

 

“Aomin-”

 

“First you disappear on us and now you’re hiding your health! Why? What are you trying to accomplish? What, you think you’re saving us by beating us at basketball?” Tetsuya’s eyes were shuttering in their sockets, tears streaming down without his control. Aomine’s grip on his chin was bruising, burning, and Tetsuya just wanted to be alone.

 

“Do you think that beating us is gonna make us all chummy again? That’s not how it works Tetsu! We grew up! We grew distant! It’s apart of life and you gotta just deal with it!” There was clattering going on outside the hall, voices sounding but the two ignored it. “What, you want us to go back to being the best of friends like in Teikou?”

 

Aomine’s hand moved from the mattress to grip tightly at Tetsuya’s hair and he gave a winded wheeze. “News flash - it doesn’t work like that! No matter how much you want it to happen, no matter how much you try, it ain’t gonna go back to those days, Tetsu! One game isn’t going to suddenly change my entire fucking attitude! Who the fuck are you kidding with that naive mindset bullshit?”

 

There was pounding on the door but Tetsuya was too busy trying to shove Aomine away from him. He was getting to close, his rage too hot, and Tetsuya felt those tendrils of unadulterated terror coil through him in a alarming rate.

 

“Me changing had nothing to do with basketball, Tetsu. I changed because I - I realized some things.” Aomine’s face eased from twisted fury into something indescribable.

 

“...what?” Tetsuya forced out, feeling Aomine’s thumb brush his bangs back. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like how Aomine was touching him. Aomine never touched him like this - never this intimate or possessive.

 

“Why wasn’t it me?” Aomine whispered as he leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. “Why him? Why not me?” Because Aomine wasn’t blind - he saw how Tetsuya acted with Taiga. He saw how their bodies spoke about one another. Aomine wasn’t stupid.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya breathed out, clamping his eyes shut tight to avoid acknowledging the tender look in his once-friend’s eyes. “No. I can’t-”

 

“Just - shut up. Shut the fuck up,” Aomine gritted out, letting his palms press against Tetsuya cheeks. “I-I’ve liked you since Teikou, Tetsu. _Teikou_. Why - why is he the one by your side and not me?” Aomine’s voice broke and a soft sob escaped, his own tears trickling down.

 

“Aomine-kun…” Tetsuya was at a loss for words. What did he say to that? Aomine was the one who abandoned him first, was unable to trust him first. Aomine was the one who said his shadow was too dim for his light. Aomine was the one who cut ties first. “I liked you as a friend.”

 

“So? You can grow to like me!” Aomine denied, fingers curling in Tetsuya’s hair. “Fuck Kagami! What does he have that I don’t? I’ve known you longer, Tetsu! Why can’t it be me?” Tetsuya shoved at Aomine’s face, shaking his head vigorously to untable Aomine’s grip on him.

 

“I don’t like you like that. Aomine-kun, please back up!” Tetsuya pleaded. The door slammed open and suddenly Tetsuya could breathe again at Taiga all but threw Aomine off him.

 

“You stay the fuck away from him!” Taiga all but screamed, shoving at Aomine. Momoi was tugging on his arm, trying to get him to leave and even Imayoshi was shoving at Aomine, forcing him out of the room. “Stay the fuck away from him or else-”

 

“What will you do?!” Aomine roared as he struggle against Imayoshi. Kiyoshi had showed up, trying to help guide him out. “Fight me? Let’s fucking go, you piece of shit! Finally prove who’s the best for him!” Taiga face scrunched up, absolutely livid.

 

“This is a hospital!” Keiko’s voice hollered. “Get out now before I call security!” Aomine was successfully removed from the room and Imayoshi closed the door behind him, leaving Tetsuya and Taiga.

 

“Did he do anything to you?” Taiga asked as he rounded on Tetsuya. Tetsuya curled up into a ball, shaking his head.

 

“...alone, please,” Tetsuya mumbled into his knees. Taiga paused in reaching for him, face falling.

 

“You want to be alone?” Taiga guessed and Tetsuya nodded. Taiga was thankful Tetsuya had his face hidden so he wouldn’t see his crushed expression.

 

“Yeah, okay Tetsuya. I’ll just be right outside the hall if you need me, okay?” Tetsuya nodded and curled tighter into a ball as the door opened and closed. Tetsuya inhaled shakily, tears burning his eyes as his body screamed for rest.

 

_“One game isn’t going to suddenly change my entire fucking attitude! Who the fuck are you kidding with that naive mindset bullshit?”_

 

Tetsuya bit his lip until it bled, staring blankly at the wall as his thoughts clawed at him. His upper arm itched. Mindlessly, Tetsuya began scratching, and scratching, and scratching, until tiny little beads of red blossomed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously missing out on some comedic gold over on the discord! Come swing by and have some fun with us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/QvXKYDn


	13. 13th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros sitting in an onsen 15 inches apart cause their too gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. A new chapter. Mostly a filler chapter before we jump into the Winter Cup arc but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless~! 
> 
> I would absolutely love to take a moment to give a shoutout to StrawFairy for being a wonderful friend and helping me with some Spanish translations! I'd also like to give a big shoutout to five_lanterns and DarkWoods for being amazing and helping me with my constant questions or concerns or just spending roughly 30 minutes trying to figure out airport customs. LOL LOVE YOU GUYS~! <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings: swearing, Haizaki, Hanamiya, emotional manipulation, struggling with sexuality and feelings, Kagami being a flustered hormonal teenager, mentions of unintentional self-harm
> 
> ENJOY~!

Hanamiya sat on the bench, towel draped over his head. His leg bounced up and down in a consistent jitter, the bench squeaking under the rhythmic movement. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw those blue eyes go blank, the pupils expanding to engulf the irises. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that body drop like a quarter in water, sinking without pause. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard those croaks resounding throughout his skull, echoing. 

 

Hanamiya’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He clenched them into fists, trying to hide the weakness. His stomach flipped once, tightening as those dull blue eyes flashed through his mind again. He hadn’t meant to cause the guy to have a  _ seizure _ . People  _ died  _ from those. Hanamiya didn’t care if they broke a leg or pulled a tendon or anything but  _ murder  _ was a completely different category. 

 

Hanamiya never really cared much for the damage they inflicted on other players, because most times they ended up with a sprained joint or their skin a canvas of bruises. Never, in all his years playing basketball, had he had something like this happen. The player had crumbled like a bridge without support. Hanamiya had felt his elbow connect and then the next moment the kid was on the ground, making those haunting noises and flashing the whites of his eyes. 

 

He didn’t think he could ever  _ kill  _ someone. Maybe his teammates were different but  _ he  _ couldn't. He knew that seizures were serious. He knew that seizures were risky. He’d watched a documentary once with his mother, after a late dinner. It’d been about epileptics and the daily struggles they’d go through. Hanamiya couldn’t remember  _ why  _ they’d watched it, but it’d been time-wasting nonetheless. Hanamiya  _ knew  _ that those who suffered from epilepsy were encouraged to wear bracelets to ID their medical issues. He hadn’t recalled seeing such a bracelet on Seirin’s player.  

 

“I can get the hospital name,” Hara commented from across the locker room, easily startling Hanamiya from his thoughts. “And his room number for you.” Hanamiya glared daggered, lashing a leg out.He foot connected with the opposite bench, toppling it over. 

 

“Shut the fuck up! Why would I want to even go there?” Hanamiya snarled as his phone buzzed. He checked it, pitching it across the room immediately after. Furuhashi caught the phone before it hit the lockers and blinked at the text message from Kiyoshi, sharing the hospital and room number. 

 

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw those ferocious red eyes glaring deeply into his soul, promising pain.

 

_ “Don’t you fucking dare try to run away.”  _

 

“FUCK!” Hanamiya yelled out until his voice cracked. No one in the locker room spoke after that. 

 

* * *

 

 

Roughly ten minutes after Tetsuya dismissed Taiga, he regretted it. 

 

His thoughts were going in endless circles of  _ you can’t do anything  _ and  _ you should just give up _ . Aomine had spoken the painful truth that Tetsuya hadn’t wanted to acknowledge. He’d been in denial, thinking that stopping them in one game would do  _ anything _ . Midorima and Ryouta hadn’t changed because of basketball - they’d changed because of  _ him _ . Because of school and interacting with others outside of those who were ruined by Teikou. It was from their own emotions that triggered a growth of character - not a simple defeat (or tie in Midorima’s case) in a basketball game.  

 

Was there any point in playing basketball anymore? Aomine was spiralling out of control from personal struggles, Murasakibara only ever joined because of his height and barely held a real interest in the game, and Akashi’s problems stemmed from mental issues ignored. 

 

Was Tetsuya even doing anything to help, or was he making it worse? Was he shoving a burden onto his own shoulders that had no place being there? 

 

Tetsuya knew what Aomine meant. He wasn’t stupid. Tetsuya knew he was clinging to a past he could never recover. He knew he was hopelessly grasping for those days of eating with everyone. Of trying to keep his food from being stolen by Haizaki (though useless in his efforts), of walking home together, sharing ice cream after an exhausting day of practice. 

 

Tetsuya knew he was clinging to that nostalgia, to the fleeting memories of laughter and arguing and hiccuped chuckles smothered by milkshakes or shirt-sleeves. Tetsuya knew he was grasping to those memories of before everything went up in flames and the ground under his feet caved in. 

 

It was hard to let go, however. How could he when every day he received text after text from Ryouta, sending selfies of his teammates or his daily shenanigans at the agency or during break? He was closer with Ryouta than ever, confiding in him secrets he didn’t even share with his parents. Ryouta came to him during his time of need and Tetsuya did the same, building up a road of trust more solid than their flimsy, rickety old bridge of the past. 

 

Midorima messaged him daily, sending new links to research or new medicines or ways to help relieve the morning joint stiffness. Midorima would ask for daily updates, ask how he’s handling the new medications, how he’s feeling. Midorima was a constant present of worry and concern, offering aide in ways Tetsuya didn’t even think to ask for. 

 

How could he pretend he didn’t want the same for the rest of the team when he’d been basked in light so bright, it drowned out his shadow? How could he pretend he didn’t want to be greedy and selfish and want to build similar bridges with the remainder of the team? He craved it, that familiar content weight in his chest when he discussed sweets with Murasakibara. He wanted that familiar weightlessness of his body when Aomine bought them ice cream and Tetsuya always won a free popsicle, resulting in Momoi hugging him. He desired that amusement when he’d discuss training plans with Akashi, settled on the other side of a go board and losing horribly but not caring because it was  _ fun _ . 

 

How could Aomine shove that in his face, taunting him with the reality that he was never going to get that back? How could Aomine shove that in his face, when that had been his sole reason to push himself despite the aches and pains of his body? 

 

Should he just stop? Should he just resign, run away again, and leave everything to settle on its own? Should he just give up on trying to save them and focus on himself? Should he be more greedy, more selfish, and just hide from the world?

 

Should he just stop?

 

A biting pain interrupted his thoughts, a sharp sting that sent flares of fire down his skin. 

 

Tetsuya jolted out of his stupor, looking down at his arm blankly. “Oh.” Red scratch marks trailed down his arm, tiny beads of blood mocking him. He dropped his hand before he could continue to scratch, not wanting to make the injury worse. The last thing he needed was staying there overnight for a supposed ‘suicide attempt’. 

 

Tetsuya wanted Taiga. He could  _ hear  _ the pain in his voice when Tetsuya basically told him to get out. Tetsuya just...needed some space. But now it was too cold in the room, too quiet, too dark, too  _ everything _ . Tetsuya wanted Taiga’s radiating warmth. Tetsuya wanted his burning light to scare away the shadows trying to claw at him. Tetsuya wanted Taiga to send his mind into a blank space of nothingness, to chase away the dark thoughts brought upon by unwanted words. 

 

Tetsuya  _ needed _ Taiga. 

 

Tetsuya looked up, blinking dazily at the closed door. He could leave, right? Why was he even in a room? No one had come in yet to talk to him, or tell him to sit still, so Tetsuya decided that was permission enough to move. Tetsuya swung his legs over the bed, cautious as the room spun. Holding onto his guardrail for a moment, he breathed in. Steeling himself, Tetsuya pushed off the bed. 

 

He made it to the door surprisingly easy, barely stumbling. His head hurt and his body moved as if filled with weights, but besides that, he felt like he was only having a bad flare. His joints protested with each movement and sleep was trying to force him back into bed, but he needed Taiga. He stood at the door, leaning against it as he heard voices from behind the wood. 

 

“The only reason you’re allowed to stay right now is because his parents said it was okay,” Taiga snarled at someone. “But the moment Tetsuya asks you to leave, you leave, got it?” Tetsuya’s eyes were already growing warm and itchy at the sound of Taiga’s voice, his body craving his comfort. Tetsuya opened the door, startling Taiga, who stood in front of the door.

 

“Wha- Tetsuya?” Taiga rounded, eyes wide. Behind him, Ryouta, Midorima, Takao, Momoi, and a sulking Aomine perked up at him. Taiga’s eyes darkened at Tetsuya’s bruised, bloody bottom lip, the skin under his lip slightly stained with the dried blood. His eyes were glassy, as if not really there, and were growing wet. “Tetsuya.” Taiga kept his voice light, soft, fearing he was going to startle his boyfriend. 

 

Tetsuya wavered, scratched arm shifting behind him in an act of shame. Taiga’s eyes flickered to it for a moment before slowly twitching his lips upwards in a sign of trust. In that single moment, Taiga looked like a bonfire in full life, burning brightly and melting Tetsuya from the inside out. 

 

“Hi,” Taiga spoke softly, shifting to block Tetsuya’s view of those gathered. He didn’t want anyone seeing his partner like this, looking like he was barely hanging on by a thread. Behind him, Midorima made a clicking noise with his tongue. “Feeling better?” Tetsuya’s eyes burned and he shook his head, the headache increasing. He sniffled, his sniffling turning into hiccups as tears began to trail down his cheeks.

 

Behind them, Momoi made a wounded whine.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Taiga soothed as he stepped closer, engulfing him into a hug. Tetsuya pressed his face into Taiga’s jersey shirt, inhaling his scent mixed with sweat, disinfectants, and crisp air. He could feel Taiga’s warmth swallowing him whole and tried to burrow into his chest, wanting to die in the heat his boyfriend was emitting. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tetsuya sobbed into his chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.” Tetsuya clawed at Taiga’s jersey, breathing heavy as Taiga all but scooped him up, his feet barely brushing the ground. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” Taiga swayed, making shushing sounds in Tetsuya’s ear as Tetsuya buried his face into Taiga’s neck. 

 

Ryouta made a strangled noise in his throat and Tetsuya could hear Takao asking if they should leave. Tetsuya heard Aomine hiss something and Momoi snap something back, their voices too low to catch any words. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Taiga soothed as he set Tetsuya back down, wiping at his boyfriend’s wet face. “Hey, hey. You don’t need to apologize for anything.” Tetsuya shook his head, sniffling as he scrubbed at his face. Taiga brushed his bangs back and Tetsuya leaned into the touch, eyebrows pinched up as he gave a broken wheeze. 

 

“I didn’t mean to kick you out. I just - I needed to  _ breathe  _ and-” Taiga pulled his cheeks, blowing a raspberry in his face. Tetsuya jerked back, blinking in alarm as Ryouta made a choked snort behind them. Midorima shifted in his seat, the plastic creaking as Momoi, Aomine, and Takao just gawked at their spectacle. 

 

“Oh my god, you are so freakin’ ridiculous,” Taiga cooed as he tugged harder on Tetsuya’s flushed cheeks. “Tetsuya, you don’t need to apologize for anything. I get it! I’ve researched enough to know that sometimes you need space after a seizure. I didn’t mind it, I swear.” Tetsuya touched Taiga’s own cheeks, eyes watering again. Taiga’s eyes crinkled up at the tender gesture and smiled softly down at him. 

 

“Research?” Tetsuya asked, afraid he’d heard wrong. Taiga nodded and leaned his face into Tetsuya’s right hand, all but nuzzling into the gentle hold. 

 

“Well, yeah. I got to make sure I can do all I can for you. My mom gave me a few good websites to check out and videos,” Taiga commented as his lips brushed Tetsuya’s palm. Tetsuya dropped his hand and Taiga ruffled his hair. “How do you feel?” Taiga’s fingers traced his lips, making a soft noise with his tongue as he scrubbed at the dry blood. Tetsuya stood still, letting himself be fussed over. 

 

“Tired,” Tetsuya answered honestly, the exhaustion clearly heard. Tetsuya peeked over Taiga’s arm, seeing the gathered group. “I’m sorry for ignoring you just now.” 

 

Midorima pursed his lips at the sight of Tetsuya, Takao making a vague hand gesture in response. Momoi shook her head, tears already beading down her cheeks while Aomine just stared at him, expressionless. 

 

“That’s fine, they can wait a bit longer,” Keiko commented as she walked up, eyeing Aomine in annoyance. “Since you’re awake and responsive, let’s talk.” There was something icy in her smile as her eyes slid to his arm, which she had clear view of. “Tetsuya.” 

 

Tetsuya gripped tightly to Taiga’s arm, eyes widening as he bit into his already torn lip. “Taiga needs to be with me.” Keiko regarded him for a moment, sighing. She turned to her son, eyes sharp.

 

“Shintarou, until I come out, don’t let any more disruptions happen. This is a hospital, not a basketball court. Kazunari-kun, hello.” Keiko waited for her son to nod before she turned, ushering Taiga and Tetsuya in. 

 

Taiga eased Tetsuya back into bed, taking a spot next to him. Immediately Tetsuya all but crawled onto his lap, pressing into his side as he hugged him around the waist. Taiga wrapped an arm around him, eyebrows pinched. 

 

“Let me see your arm,” Keiko instructed, unlocking the cabinet in the room. She withdrew a few packs of alcohol wipes and gauze, pausing for a second. Making a decision, she grabbed some pain pills and locked the cabinet back up, turning to them. “I’m sorry Kagami-kun, I’m going to have to ask you to move from the bed.” 

 

Taiga peeled himself away from Tetsuya reluctantly, sliding off the bed as Keiko stepped closer. Tetsuya dutifully held his arm out, letting Keiko inspect it. She clicked her tongue.

 

“I’m prescribing you a new antidepressant. This one’s obviously not working,” she grouched as she brushed one of the wipes down his arm. He winced but kept quiet, letting her patch him up. Once his arm was bandaged, she tilted his chin up, inspecting his mouth. 

 

“Open,” she instructed and he did. Her gloved finger prodded at his bitten tongue, giving a faint hum. “You knicked it but didn’t bit it clean off. That’s good. I’ll grab some balm for your lips.” She removed her finger and tilted his head down and to the side, shifting his bangs back to look at the bruise. 

 

“I’ll order for a CT scan. Do you remember that giant donut machine?” Tetsuya tensed but nodded. “It’ll be that again, except this time we’ll look at your brain. We should be able to get you one in roughly a few hours. They aren’t that busy.” Tetsuya nodded sullenly and Keiko sighed softly.

 

“I’ll also be talking to your parents about that option I gave you,” Keiko hinted and brushed her hand across his bandaged arm. Tetsuya just bowed his head, unable to look up at her.

 

“I know,” he whispered, because he  _ did _ know. He knew he couldn’t keep going like he was. Twice now he’d ended up scratching himself to the point of drawing blood, uncaring and indifferent to the inflictions. Twice now he’d drowned in his thoughts, unaware of his surroundings until it was too late. Twice was two times too many and he knew that. 

 

“Do you remember anything at all?” Keiko asked as she cleaned up her mess, gathering it into a pile. Tetsuya shifted on the bed, his head throbbing as he thought over her question. He could hear Taiga breathing behind him, leaning up against the wall, and almost got distracted by his presence. 

 

“No.” Tetsuya closed his eyes, trying to recall. Nothing. One moment he went to block Hanamiya, the next he was awake to Aomine in his face and yelling at him. He shuddered at the reminder and hunched his shoulders up. 

 

Keiko nodded wordlessly and prodded at his arms. He flinched and she hummed, peeling back his shirt sleeve to study the darkened bruise on his shoulder.

 

“How did he fall?” Keiko asked Taiga, who was watching silently. He jolted as she peeled his shirt up, staring at the blemishes running along his side.

 

“Um - his - his side. His, um, arm.” Taiga rubbed at his neck and Keiko lowered his shirt. She raised his arm, rolling his wrist in circles as she observed his expression for any changes. Seeing none, she lowered it back down. 

 

“Take these,” Keiko ordered as she handed the pills to Tetsuya. He tossed them back dry, swallowing without a single change in his face. “I’ll be back with the balm and then I’m going to go talk to your parents. For now, try to rest.” Keiko nodded to Taiga and left, keeping the door open. 

 

“Do you want them in?” Taiga asked and Tetsuya hesitated, mulling over the options. Either leave the out in the hallway and be rude or have them come in and ruin any chances of him relaxing. He nodded in acceptance, slipping down under the covers and propping up on the pillows. 

 

Aomine was the first one to come in, glaring heatedly at Taiga as he took up the chair in the corner. He slunk down, crossing his arms as Momoi followed, sitting up on the armrest of the chair. Midorima and Takao came behind her, setting up against the windowsill. Ryouta came last, looking nervous as he eyed for a place to sit. Taiga settled back down next to Tetsuya and the two squished to one side, inviting Ryouta into the bed with them. 

 

“Tetsuyacchi!” Ryouta flung himself at Tetsuya, hugging him gently to his chest. He planted a swift kiss on Tetsuya’s head, tears threatening to fall. “You had me worried sick! Are you okay? Do you need to sleep?” Ryouta checked Tetsuya over, hand stilling on his bandaged arm. His hands traveled down until he found Tetsuya’s and squeezed. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tetsuya spoke, leaning back against Taiga’s chest as Ryouta positioned himself half-off the bed, keeping one leg on the ground. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ryouta shook his head, tears spilling. 

 

“It’s fine. I’m just worried you're not okay,” Ryouta responded and squeezed their hands again. Midorima coughed, clearing his throat, and Tetsuya looked over at him.

 

“You received the head injury from Hanamiya, correct? Was that what triggered the seizure?” Midorima asked, hands gripped tightly to his lucky item for the day, a yellow dinosaur figurine. Tetsuya shook his head.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t - I don’t remember anything.” Midorima nodded and Takao nudged him. 

 

“It’s probably for the best that you don’t remember. It-” Midorima cut himself off and fidgeted with his dinosaur. 

 

“It?” Tetsuya questioned but Takao just shrugged in response for his friend, shaking his head silently. Tetsuya pursed his lips and let his eyes slide around the room, meeting Aomine’s. Aomine stared blankly at him before looking away, slinking further down in the chair. 

 

“Aomine-kun is being given the silent treatment right now,” Momoi smiled as she kicked her feet. “So just pretend he isn’t here right now.” Tetsuya’s eyes darted away from Aomine, nodding. Better said than done. 

 

“Akashi is on his way here,” Midorima blurted out, knuckle-white grip on his figurine. Tetsuya’s head jerked up, eyes wide as he regarded the teen. Takao smacked his forehead and Momoi winced. 

 

“What, why?” Tetsuya asked, his voice cracking at the end. No more people. No more people pestering him about his choices, judging him on what they thought about what he was doing, how he was wrong, how he was ruining his health. No more-

 

Ryouta had a firm grip on his left hand, intertwining their fingers as Taiga took his right one. His hands were trembling,vibrating in the caged grip. Judging by everyone’s wide eyed stares of concern, he must have started to panic.

 

“Why-why is he coming, though? I’m fine,” Tetsuya tried again, leeching off the support on either side of him. Takao snorted, eyes wide.

 

“Uh, dude,” Takao spoke up, tone humorless. “You had a  _ seizure  _ during a game. That’s not exactly the epitome of ‘fine’.” Midorima elbowed him but he just shrugged, looking unperturbed by the attack. 

 

“I-I sent a group message,” Momoi explained as she ran her hands through her hair in a nervous tick “So that way everyone knew what was going on. Tetsu-kun, it was so  _ scary  _ to see you like that. How could I  _ not  _ panic?” 

 

Keiko choose that moment to walk in, a small tin of lip balm in hand. “Here.” She handed the balm over to Tetsuya, eyeing the arrangement of the room. With a roll of her eyes she left again, giving a brief nod to her son.

 

Tetsuya unscrewed the cap, spreading the ointment along his lips. He pretended everyone wasn’t watching him, instead trying to focus on smearing a huge glob of it onto his abused bottom lip. Smacking his lips against the bitter taste that managed to slip onto his tongue, he recapped the balm. 

 

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud voice sounded from the hallway. 

 

“I ain’t fucking seeing him, you fucking old bag! Why the fuck are you - ow! This is abuse!” Ryouta’s jaw dropped as a nurse marched in, determined smile on her face as she all but manhandled Haizaki in behind her.

 

“Kuroko-kun! Look who came to visit you!” Oblivious to the growing tension in the room, Kino stepped closer. “It’s your friend! He came running in like a headless chicken! You should have-”

 

“Get the fuck out of here, hag!” Haizaki snapped, wrenching his arm from her grip. “Go kill a patient or something!” Kino rolled her eye, stepping closer. She brushed Tetsuya’s bangs back, giving a hum of sympathy as she eyed the bruise. 

 

“Did Keiko-san give you some pain medicine already?” Tetsuya nodded and Kino ruffled his hair, mindful of his head injury. “Well, play nice! Don’t make me call security on you!” Kino sent Haizaki a pointed look and left.

 

“...did you really run in here?” Tetsuya asked and ducked when Haizaki pitched his cellphone at him. 

 

“Look at that!” Haizaki seethed as Taiga caught the phone, glaring. “I finally had him busy enough to not message me but then you decided to go and have a fucking seizure and now he won’t stop blowing up my phone!” Haizaki stomped his way over, stiffening when Ryouta slid out of the bed, standing tall in front of the bed.

 

“What are you doing here, Shougo-kun?” Ryouta asked. Haizaki scowled, shoving Ryouta out of the way with a hand to the face. Aomine and Midorima were on their feet in a second but Tetsuya just handed his phone back.

 

“Haizaki-kun, would you please stop being mean to Ryouta-kun?” Tetsuya asked as Haizaki plucked his phone up, removing his other hand from Ryouta’s person. Ryouta sputtered while Haizaki sneered. 

 

“‘Ryouta-kun’, is it? When did you get all chummy?” Haizaki snarled as he silenced his phone. Tetsuya drew his knees up to his chest, tilting his head to the side.

 

“How is Nijimura-senpai?” Tetsuya asked, eyes glinting. Haizaki gritted his teeth and looked away, shrugging.

 

“Fucking bitch,” Haizaki grumbled under his breath. “Well, since you’re fine, I’m bouncing. This place is a sausage fest.” Haizaki gave Tetsuya a once over, frowning. “This is it though, right? No more seizures?” He wavered, mouth opening and closing. “That fucker wanted to know.” 

 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place,” Tetsuya responded and Haizaki clenched his hands into fists, shoving them into his pockets. Haizaki knew what that meant, more than anyone in the room probably did. Haizaki and Nijimura knew the most out of the Teikou group, more than Taiga. Haizaki nodded tersely, just once, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

 

“Fucking perfect. Bye bitches.” Haizaki stormed out, leaving them all silent. 

 

“How is Tetsu-kun and Hai-kun still friends?” Momoi asked softly, Aomine and Midorima settling back down. Taiga relaxed his arm around Tetsuya’s waist as Ryouta plopped down with a huff. “You two still speak?” 

 

“Not necessarily,” Tetsuya commented as he tried to stifle a yawn. “Due to circumstances, we’ve just been bumping into each other a lot.” 

 

“Kuroko, you- you were rather civil with him,” Midorima commented, Aomine seething in his chair. Tetsuya fidgeted with his nails, peeling at his cuticles. Taiga batted his fingers away, capturing his hands. Aomine snapped.

 

“Will you stop fucking touching him!” Aomine growled out. “You’re fucking clinging to him like a goddamn leech.”

 

“Aomine-kun!” Momoi hissed, smacking his arm. “Be nice! Tetsu-kun needs all the comfort he can get!” Momoi’s own eyes fleeted to their joint hands before she smacked Aomine again. 

 

“He’s allowed to touch me,” Tetsuya spoke softly, trying to ignore the rising bile in his throat. He attempted to swallow, the room spinning for a moment. “He-”

 

“Kagamicchi understands that Tetsuyacchi craves touch,” Ryouta spoke up as he wrapped an arm around Tetsuya’s waist, hugging him to his side as he stared indifferently at Aomine. “Besides, I read that seizures can be very emotional. Tetsuyacchi’s allowed to be smothered in affection.” 

 

Aomine’s face twitched like a pitbull about to bare its teeth. A swift kick from Momoi had him looking away as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Ryouta relaxed, moving to sit on the edge of Tetsuya’s bed again. 

 

“...who won?” Tetsuya finally decided to ask. Taiga’s thumb drew circles on the back of his hand as he smirked.

 

“Us, of course! We’re going to the Winter Cup!” Taiga exclaimed, laughing when Tetsuya’s eyes brightened. The brightness dimmed out fast, however, and Tetsuya looked down at their intertwined hands. Taiga’s eyebrows furrowed, smile faltering. 

 

“Congratulations on winning,” Ryouta commented, smiling. “You made sure Kirisaki Daiichi felt the loss?” Taiga nodded sternly, expression serious as he glanced down at Tetsuya.

 

“Of course. They were kinda shaken up though,” Taiga shrugged, shimmying down so Tetsuya could lean on him. “Kind of understandable though. We were all kinda out of it. Just glad your safe.”  

 

Tetsuya rubbed at his eyes, the world beginning to blur around him. “I’m sorry, but may I take a nap? I’m exhausted.”

 

“Of course Tetsu-kun!” Momoi hopped up, latching onto Aomine’s arm. “Let’s go Aomine-kun.” 

 

“Please wait,” Tetsuya spoke as everyone began to move. “Aomine-kun, please stay here. I would like to say something.” Taiga’s arm clenched once before he slid off the bed, pulling Tetsuya’s cheeks one more time. 

 

“Kise, let’s go get a drink,” Taiga spoke and Ryouta looked between Aomine and Tetsuya, eyes narrowed in calculation. Momoi wavered, looking torn, until Midorima took her by the shoulder and steered her out. Soon it was just Aomine and Tetsuya. 

 

“Tetsu?” Aomine asked. Tetsuya patted his bed, silently asking for Aomine to sit. The teen did so stiffly, looking uncomfortable as Tetsuya peeled at his hangnails and cuticles. 

 

“Aomine-kun is right,” Tetsuya whispered, his hands beginning to tremble again. “Aomine-kun is completely right. I won’t be able to change anything with just a single basketball game.” Aomine shifted on the bed, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else but there. “But I’m very selfish.” 

 

Tetsuya closed his eyes, replacing the furious Aomine with a cheerful, younger version, all teeth in his smile and sun in his palms as he fist-bumped Tetsuya. Like an illusion, the image cracked, shattered, revealing that broken image of Aomine proclaiming he couldn’t remember how to receive Tetsuya’s passes anymore. 

 

“I want to try to cling to the past, when we were friends,” Tetsuya softly confessed, eyes slipping opened to see Aomine’s pinched eyebrows. “I want to go back to the days when everyday was filled with happiness and fun, when I could pass to you without hesitation.” 

 

“Tetsu…” Aomine began but Tetsuya held a hand up, ducking his head. 

 

“But I know we can’t go back to those days, no matter how much we try or desire,” Tetsuya sighed, his exhale as shaky as his hands. He gripped tightly to his blanket, pulling at the material. “I just hope that one day in the future, we can start anew, as I’m doing with Midorima-kun and Ryouta-kun.” Tetsuya looked up as Aomine shifted, eyes wide as Aomine was suddenly mere centimeters from his face.

 

“I don’t want that,” Aomine spoke seriously, eyes burning with something Tetsuya didn’t want to place. “I don’t want something new. I want to build on what we had - what we hopefully still have.” Aomine leaned up and brushed his lips against Tetsuya’s forehead, standing up. “Consider me, Tetsu. I want you to honestly consider me before choosing that Kagami guy.” Aomine left, just in time to shove past Taiga.

 

“Fucking ass,” Taiga growled low in his throat as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did he do anything to you?” Taiga made his way over to the bed where Tetsuya was just sitting there, staring blankly at the door.

 

“I never realized Aomine-kun liked me like that,” Tetsuya murmured as Taiga set down a can of soda. Taiga paused, looking over at him. “I don’t know how to not hurt him with my rejection.” Taiga had the audacity to look shocked.

 

“You’re gonna reject him?” Tetsuya turned his blank stare to Taiga, regarding him as if he were truly an idiot. 

 

“Bakagami-kun is Bakagami-kun,” Tetsuya snapped out, shimmying down into the blankets. “Bakagami-kun asks stupid questions.” Taiga flushed, sitting down on the bed.

 

“Hey it's a legitimate concern! Stop calling me that! Taiga. I’m Taiga!” Taiga grouched as Tetsuya rested his head on Taiga’s thigh, wrapping his arms around his waist as he snuggled close. 

 

“Bakagami-kun is a nice pillow,” Tetsuya replied and Taiga groaned, running his fingers through his blue hair. “Maybe instead of a boyfriend, Bakagami-kun should just be my personal pillow.”

 

“Go to sleep, dork,” Taiga commanded and Tetsuya didn’t need to be told twice. 

 

* * *

 

 

He stared at his phone screen, vision blurring as he took in the words. 

 

“Sei-chan?” Mibuchi asked, looking up from filing her nails. “What’s wrong?” Mayuzumi and Hayama also looked over, trying not to look curious.

 

“I need to go to Tokyo,” Akashi spoke, standing up. “I will be back later tonight.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Mibuchi cried out, looking concerned. “Is everything okay?” Akashi slipped his phone into his pocket, ignoring the erratic buzzing.

 

“I need to go take care of some important matters,” was all he said before walking out. He phone buzzed again and he checked it, seeing a video link from Murasakibara. Clicking on the link, his footfalls came to an abrupt halt. 

 

_ [White walls-] _

 

Akashi breathed in, clenched his cellphone in his hand, and dialed Murasakibara’s number. 

 

“Atsushi? Get on the next train to Tokyo. You may bring Himuro Tatsuya along, yes.” Akashi hung up the phone, teeth gritted. He peered down at the video playing again, feeling the world darken around the edges of his vision. 

 

“Oh Tetsuya,” Akashi sighed. “I warned you.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya awoke to a hand running through his hair. He stirred and the gentle, warm, large hand stilled. “Taiga?” His vision was blurry, only catching a hint of purple.

 

“Hm~? Kuro-chin calls him ‘Taiga’ now like Muro-chin?” Murasakibara’s voice drawled out and Tetsuya blinked his vision clear, becoming aware of Murasakibara settled on the edge of his bed, hand starting back up at carding through his hair. “Hi Kuro-chin.” 

 

“Murasakibara-kun?” Tetsuya sat up, looking at his empty bed. Where was Taiga? How long had he been gone? A noise in the corner of the room had his eyes bouncing over to see Akashi settled in the chair, chin resting in his palm as he stared at his phone screen impassively. “Akashi-kun?”

 

“Hello Tetsuya,” Akashi spoke as he lifted his gaze, pleasant smile stretching into place. “If you are looking for Kagami Taiga, he went to have a discussion with Himuro Tatsuya. Now that he’s awake, do you mind if you step out for a moment, Atsushi?” 

 

Murasakibara pouted, lifting his hand away from Tetsuya’s head. “Fine. I’ll see you in a bit, Kuro-chin. I’m glad you look okay. The video was scary to watch.” 

 

Tetsuya’s stomach dropped, his throat closing up as Murasakibara left the bed. His tongue felt like lead, his heart hammering in his chest with each footfall Murasakibara dragged.

 

“Video?” His voice sounded like a feeble choke. Murasakibara didn’t seem to hear him, leaving with a lazy wave over his shoulder. Tetsuya turned wide eyes to Akashi, who had stood up with an elegant stretch. “What video?”

 

“This video,” Akashi spoke and climbed up onto the bed with Tetsuya, leaning close as he presented his phone. It was the simple layout of Youtube and blue eyes zeroed in on the bold title. 

 

**_HIGH SCHOOL BASKETBALL PLAYER SUFFERS SEIZURE DURING GAME_ **

 

According to the description of the video, someone in the crowd had recorded the match between Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi. They recorded the entire video and within minutes of getting home, had cropped out Tetsuya’s seizure episode and had uploaded it into a video. His seizure, something that seemed utterly unreal, was online for the world to see. 

 

Tetsuya stared blankly at the screen, unable to process the images being shown to him. His breathing was coming out in tiny gasps, his entire body racked with tremors as he sat there. Akashi’s body warmth did nothing as he watched his body on the screen twitch and convulse like something out of a horror movie. His body moved like he was being electrocuted, his legs kicking out and scuffing against the floor as his upper half went wild. 

 

Bile raised up in his throat again and he shoved the phone away from him, clamping a hand over his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. He breathed noisily in through his nose, trying to keep his stomach from pushing up anything.

 

He didn’t remember that. He didn’t remember any of that. He felt detached, in an odd way, like a member of an audience watching an actor performing a nauseating role on screen. It didn’t seem real, seeing his body seize up. It didn’t seem real, seeing Taiga and the medics surround his body. It didn’t seem real. 

 

Akashi withdrew the phone, making a shushing sound in his throat as he carded his fingers through Tetsuya’s hair. “That was scary to watch, wasn’t it?” Akashi’s voice was light, comforting, and Tetsuya sunk into that comfort, nodding. 

 

“It’s okay, Tetsuya. It’s over with and you don’t remember, do you?” Tetsuya shook his head, curling up into a ball as Akashi’s fingers curled around his baby hairs along the back of his neck. “Then there’s nothing to fear. You don’t remember so what’s the point of worrying over it?” 

 

“I-I don’t remember,” Tetsuya whispered into his knees and Akashi hummed in encouragement. “And that’s the problem. I don’t remember  _ that _ .” How he’d just stood there, completely gone to the world before dropping like a bag of rocks. Thank god the audio was muted because of the distance. Tetsuya didn’t want to imagine how he’d sounded. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with not remembering,” Akashi soothed, thumb rubbing along his neck. “You’re worrying too much, Tetsuya.” Tetsuya’s shoulders shook and he turned his head, peering out at Akashi from his huddled arms. 

 

“...Akashi-kun has changed…” Tetsuya whispered almost cautiously. “...who are you right now?” Akashi’s smile was soft and gentle, a echo of an Akashi with two red eyes, with a heart as fragile as glass. 

 

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou, of course.” Akashi’s hand slid up into Tetsuya’s hair again and he shuddered, something  _ off  _ about the comforting touch. “Isn’t it tempting though?” Akashi’s voice dropped as if he was about to relay a secret, his eyes gleaming. “To wish to go back to how everything once was?” 

 

Tetsuya voice lodged in his throat, clamming up as Akashi continued to card his fingers through his hair. “But why do we try so hard for something we can no longer grasp?” Akashi’s words washed over him, soft and tender, like the sun’s loving caress during a spring day. “Why do we seek for what is familiar instead of venturing off into the unknown? Is it fear?”

 

Tetsuya’s eyes trained on Akashi’s as the teen shifted, his posture more relaxed as he continued his ministrations. Tetsuya’s eyelids fluttered and Akashi made a pleased noise when he saw Tetsuya’s eyelids fully close, shoulders slowly stopping their shaking to relax. 

 

“What are you trying to accomplish, Tetsuya?” Akashi whispered, keeping his tone light as he felt the cool temperature rise from the phantom’s flesh. Tetsuya was never warm, not a human heater like everyone around him, but that cold touch was familiar and comforting to Akashi. It still pulsated with life, reminding him that the teenager in front of him was breathing.

 

[ _ White walls- _ ]

 

“What do you want to get out of all this?”

 

“My friends back,” Tetsuya responded, tone just as soft. Tears were slowly trickling down his cheeks, soaking into his blanketed knees. “I just want everything to be how it used to be.”

 

“How?” Akashi dug, shifting closer as he rested his other hand on Tetsuya’s arm. Tetsuya jolted at the touch but relaxed when he felt the warmth from Akashi’s skin. “How did it used to be?”

 

“Everyone enjoyed basketball,” Tetsuya confessed. “Everyone were friends with each other. Everyone was happy. I-” Tetsuya cut off, moving his head away. “I wasn’t sick.” 

 

There we go. Akashi tried to keep his content purrs to himself as he curled Tetsuya’s hair through his fingers. Tetsuya was like puddy in his hand, relaxing slowly the more he kneaded at him. If he kept his tone soft, light, and open, Tetsuya trusted him. Especially right now, after such a traumatic event, he was more emotional. More easy to talk to without that usual stubbornness. Akashi just had to play his cards right.

 

“Is it really worth it?” Akashi asked, shifting closer, posture inviting, his voice dropping further into that soft lull. “Is all this suffering worth it to play basketball?” Akashi heard Tetsuya’s breath stutter and controlled his face, finding it would have been in bad taste to smile during such a serious moment. 

 

“I’m not suffering,” Tetsuya denied and Akashi clicked his tongue, his fingers tightening slightly in Tetsuya’s hair. Tetsuya’s breath hitched and his shoulders twitched up at the movement.

 

“Aren’t you? Isn’t it tiring, having to spend every day pushing your body to its limits? Doesn’t your body hurt every morning, waking up?” Akashi questioned, pinching up his eyebrows when Tetsuya turned to look at him again.

 

“N-no, no it doesn’t.” Akashi didn’t miss that slight hesitation and pounced on it. 

 

“I bet some mornings you can’t even move after waking up. Does that sound about right?” Tetsuya’s eyes widened slightly and he took a few seconds to shake his head. “I’m guessing some mornings you have to take minutes to even be able to move your fingers, let alone the rest of your body.” 

 

“No,” Tetsuya denied but it was fainter, less sure. Akashi plastered a caring, concerned smile on his face. 

 

“I’m only worried about you, Tetsuya. It was...difficult to receive that text message saying you’d had a seizure during a match. What else could happen during a game?” Akashi dropped his voice into a barely audible whisper. “Do you really want to find out?”

 

“No,” Tetsuya weakly protested, tears leaving his eyes red-rimmed. “It’s-it’s not that bad-”

 

“Do you think we’ll all go back to being a happy gang of friends if you defeat us?” Akashi inquired, using his thumb to wipe at Tetsuya’s tears. “Tetsuya, that’s not how it works. You’re wasting your time and hurting yourself in the process.” Tetsuya tried to turn his head away but Akashi’s hand in his hair kept him still. His breathing wheezed out as his eyes shuttered in their sockets. “How do you think your friends feel, seeing that? How do you think  _ Kagami Taiga  _ feels, seeing that?” It was a low blow but it seemed to have the effect Akashi was looking for. 

 

Tetsuya’s face shut down, that last speck of defiance washing away with that single sentence. Tetsuya seemed to sag in place, no hesitancy in his posture at all. Pure submission. Pure submission to Akashi’s words.

 

Akashi was absolute, after all. 

 

“Right now, you’re a liability,” Akashi continued, loosening his fingers from Tetsuya’s hair. “You’re just getting in your team’s way. This is probably your last year of playing basketball, isn’t it? Why don’t you just resign early?” Resign and let Akashi pay for all his medical expense, look for the best doctors his money could buy. Resign and let Akashi have a peace of mind that he wouldn’t have to attend another funeral of a loved one lost to an illness. 

 

“But…” Tetsuya tried to argue, his eyebrows pinching up. “I can’t. I can’t yet.”

 

“Why?” Akashi pressed, eyes searching Tetsuya’s for a visible answer. “Why can’t you?” He kept his tone suggestive, not relaying any of the inner annoyance growing. It seemed he hadn’t crushed all of Tetsuya’s stubbornness, afterall. 

 

“I-I need to save you all,” Tetsuya whispered, his voice failing like a child’s when they realized they sounded stupid. “I need to make you all happy again.”

 

“Why do you think we need saving though, Tetsuya? What if we’re happy with how things are right now?” Akashi countered, thumb stroking lazy circles along his temple, ghosting over his bruise. “What if we are all alright with how things turned out?”

 

“But you aren't,” Tetsuya denied, eyes moving to stare at the wall. “None of you are.” Tetsuya could see it, in the way Ryouta occasionally brought up days of Teikou, or how Midorima would let slip times during their training camps. None of them were truly happy, not with how it turned out. 

 

“How can you say so?” Akashi argued gently, brushing back his bangs. “Do you really know how we feel?” Tetsuya’s eyes squinted into slits as he tried to stop anymore tears from falling. “Or are you just pushing your own feelings of hopelessness onto us?” Tetsuya shook his head vehemently, biting into his lower lip. 

 

Akashi made a displeased noise and pried the lip away from his teeth, cupping his chin. 

 

“There’s nothing for you left, Tetsuya,” Akashi bulldozed through, making sure Tetsuya stared him right in the eyes. “What’s waiting for you? So your team may attempt to win the Winter Cup-” Akashi mentally snorted “-what then? What would you have accomplished, besides damaging your body? Atsushi doesn’t care for the sport, he’s only playing it because I told him to.” Tetsuya inhaled sharply, those blue eyes darkening. “Daiki’s grown into the adolescence of love and seems not to care much for changing based on one loss.”

 

Tetsuya squeezed his eyes shut, nails biting crescents into the top of his other hand. Akashi tightened his grip on his chin and Tetsuya’s eyes shot open. Red and yellow burned into blue, almost hypnotic.  

 

“Shintarou and Ryouta have changed, yes, but they’ve been influenced by those around them. Basketball isn’t going to change anything, Tetsuya. Why don’t you just stop?” Akashi was almost speaking in his ear at this point, hand tangling through blue strands leisurely.

 

“There’s no pain in stopping, is there? You won’t lose anything, will you? You’ll still have your friends. You’ll still have  _ us _ .” 

 

He was so close. Akashi saw Tetsuya’s resolve crumble, those eyes open in utter defeat. His mouth parted, ready to relay the words Akashi had been desperate to hear-

 

-and the door slammed open with more force than necessary, Akashi and Tetsuya looking up to see Ryouta standing there. His face was a blank mask, revealing nothing as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. 

 

“What’s going on?” Ryouta asked, tone flat as he studied the situation. Tetsuya, curled up protectively with Akashi sitting next to him, one hand in his hair and the other on his chin. There was something in Tetsuya’s posture that screamed for help and Ryouta was never one to ignore his voice. “Tetsuyacchi, shouldn’t you be napping?”

 

“Ryouta,” Akashi greeted, his voice gaining a faint tilt of annoyance. “Tetsuya and I were talking.” Ryouta ignored Akashi, stepping closer to the bed. 

 

“Tetsuyacchi, you should be sleeping!” Ryouta spoke, tugging Tetsuya away from Akashi without pause. “Lay down and close your eyes. Akashicchi, let’s talk.” Ryouta shoved Tetsuya’s face into the pillows, keeping him planted there as he smiled sharply at Akashi. “Murasakibaracchi is outside waiting for you right now, too! Let’s go say hi.” 

 

Akashi surveyed the situation, lips tugging down in displeasure when he saw Ryouta wasn’t going to budge. Akashi sighed, sliding onto his feet. 

 

“We’ll talk further later, Tetsuya. Rest well.” Akashi strided to the door, head held high. Ryouta patted Tetsuya’s head and followed, his footfalls heavy with tension. 

 

Tetsuya curled into a tight ball on his side, nails sinking into the thick padding of the gauze concealing his arm. 

 

Had he made the wrong choice? Was he wrong, if everyone was telling him differently? Was he making a mistake, going about everything the wrong way? He’d been so tempted to give in, to agree that he should stop playing basketball.

 

_ He was so tired _ . But at the same time, there was something nagging at him, telling him he couldn’t give up. Was it his stubbornness to his friends? 

 

No, it was something more.  _ But what _ ?

 

He heard the door opened again, close softly, and light footsteps patter over to him. 

 

“What happened?” Taiga whispered and Tetsuya felt him climb into the bed, hugging him from behind. “Kise and that Akashi guy came out looking like they were ready to brandish knives. Are you okay?” Tetsuya shook his head, rolling to face Taiga. He burrowed into his chest and exhaled a shuddery breath.

 

“Am I being stupid?” Tetsuya whispered and Taiga hummed. “Am I making the wrong choice by playing basketball?” Taiga pulled back, stroking Tetsuya’s cheeks. 

 

“Why do you think that?” Taiga inquired, his voice almost inaudible at how quietly he was speaking. 

 

“Aomine-kun says that I won’t be able to save them even if we defeat them,” Tetsuya choked out, “And Akashi-kun said the same thing. Said that we’ve gone our separate ways.” Taiga hummed in agreement, his thumbs brushing under his eyes. “Said they were happy where they were.”

 

“Well, he’s not exactly wrong,” Taiga conceded, “but you know what? Just because you’ve all split up doesn’t mean you can’t find your way back to each other. Look at you with Kise and Midorima. You’re working hard to save them. Be proud of that and don’t doubt it.” Taiga leaned down, pressing his lips to Tetsuya’s forehead and holding them there. “Don’t listen to those assholes. They don’t know what a fighting spirit you have.” 

 

_ There it was _ . That insistent nagging. It was his devotion to Taiga. Their goal, to defeat the Generation of Miracles and win the Winter Cup. His reason to not give up. He was devoted to his new team just as much as he was his old one - how could he have forgotten that? 

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya whispered, breathing a little bit lighter. “Thank you. What did you and Himuro-kun discuss?” Taiga withdrew his lips, giving a grimace. 

 

“About how no matter what, the next time we play will determine if our bridge is burnt,” Taiga gritted out. Tetsuya frowned and pressed his forehead to Taiga’s collarbone, inhaling his scent. 

 

“Growing up sucks,” Tetsuya whispered and Taiga laughed loudly, disrupting the silence that had cloaked the two. 

 

“Yeah, it really does! But, life wouldn’t be fun it if didn’t have it’s issues!” Taiga hugged Tetsuya closer, planting his chin on his head. “And if you didn’t have such a life, do you think we would have met?” 

 

“Yes,” came the answer without pause. “But maybe not as chaotic.” Taiga snorted and just squeezed him tighter. 

 

* * *

 

 

He had a good pile going, already shredding the wrapping of his fifth candy-bar. He couldn’t get that image out of his mind, of seeing Tetsuya on the floor of the gym. Of shaking like that. He reminded Murasakibara of a leaf during a crisp fall day, clinging to it’s tiny stem as the wind mercilessly beat into it with the intent to shed it from the branch. 

 

Akashi had warned him that Tetsuya was even more fragile now. Akashi had warned him that Tetsuya’s body was even weaker, more liable to be crushed under his strength. Akashi had warned him and he was right. As always

 

Tetsuya had crumpled like a house of cards, slamming into the floor like the basketball he’d bounce when he was forced to practice. The video had been horrifying all on it’s own - Murasakibara wouldn’t have wanted to be there in person. He’d have crushed Hanamiya without a second thought. 

 

Seeing Tetsuya curled in a ball on Kagami Taiga’s lap, sleeping peaceful had been a pleasant and very needed view for the larger teen. He hadn’t even noticed how stirred up he want until they walked into the room with Akashi and saw Tetsuya snoozing, soft snores escaping him as Taiga texted on his phone. 

 

Taiga had looked up eyes narrowing at the trio, before Himuro stepped forward.

 

“ **Can we talk?** ” Himuro’s eyes had skirted to Akashi for a moment. “ **Alone?** ” Taiga had wavered, one hand nestled in Tetsuya’s hair. Finally he’d nodded and swiftly untangled himself from Tetsuya, leaving with Himuro. 

 

Murasakibara had clambered over, steps too heavy and clunky to be silent, and saw the bruise peeking from behind blue bangs. Instantly that familiar urge to crush something, or  _ someone _ , rose but he pushed it down, sitting down on the bed. Tetsuya gave a soft snort and curled tighter into a ball.

 

“Be gentle,” Akash reminded as he took up a spot on the chair. “You have to be extremely gentle with Tetsuya.” Murasakibara used to disagree, because Tetsuya was one of the only people he knew who was able to handle his strength with nothing more than a sigh, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

 

Now Tetsuya was more fragile than freshly blown glass and Murasakibara had been afraid that if he touched him, he’d crumple again. Hesitantly, Murasakibara lifted his hand and very, very slowly, ghosted his fingers through Tetsuya’s hair. Tetsuya had made a soft huffing sound and that’s how Murasakibara had spent the first five minutes of seeing Tetsuya, just petting him as he slept.

 

Murasakibara looked up as the door opened, Akashi and Kise exiting. He felt the pressure straightaway, seeing in their body languages how taunt the two were with each other. 

 

“Atsushi,” Akashi gritted out, eyes narrowed as he turned to Ryouta. “You didn’t think to stop Ryouta from disturbing us?”

 

“Hm~? Was I supposed to stop Kise-chin?” Murasakibara asked lazily, devouring his sixth chocolate bar. He licked at his fingers, filing the heavy hallway with the sounds of his lips smacking against his fingertips. “Can I see Kuro-chin now?” 

 

“No,” Ryouta snapped out, standing in front of the door. “Tetsuyacchi is going to sleep now. He’s been bothered enough for one day.” Ryouta glared pointedly at Akashi, who stared right back. 

 

“Well I’m seeing him,” Taiga commented as he walked up with Himuro, finger fiddling with the ring around his neck. “So move.” Ryouta grumbled and slid to the side, letting Taiga slip into the room. 

 

“Atsushi, we should be leaving. It’s getting late and by the time we get back, we might not make it to curfew,” Himuro spoke, voice tight. Murasakibara pouted, shoving his eighth candy bar into his mouth.

 

“But I didn’t get to talk to Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara complained. 

 

“You’ll see him at the Winter Cup,” Akashi forced out, his expression pinched. “For now, we must both go back to school. Let’s go Atsushi.” Murasakibara grumbled as he stood up, turning to Ryouta.

 

“Bye Kise-chin. See you at the Winter Cup,” Murasakibara drawled out and left with Himuro and Akashi. Ryouta’s shoulders slumped and he opened the door, peeking in. Taiga and Tetsuya were curled up in the hospital together, talking softly. Closing the door behind him, Ryouta decided to go home. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was 7:45 in the evening when he finally found himself outside the room. 15 minutes before visiting hours were closed and he couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door. What was he scared about? What was stopping him from knocking on the door? 

 

Hanamiya gulped, raising a hand. He knocked on the door, the sound echoing feebly down the quiet hallway. Besides the sounds of machines beeping faintly or the occasional cough or voice raising, the hallway was eerily quiet. 

 

“Come in,” a soft voice responded and Hanamiya stepped into the room. He froze. Taiga was snoring on the bed, using Tetsuya’s lap as a pillow as Tetsuya combed his fingers through the taller teen’s hair. “Hanamiya-kun?” 

 

“Um,” Hanamiya’s mind helpfully supplied, “yeah.” Hanamiya stayed lingering near the doorway, feeling unwelcomed. “I-um. I came to-”

 

“It’s fine,” Tetsuya interrupted, fingers still playing with Taiga’s hair. “They did a scan of my brain. You didn’t cause my seizure. So you aren’t to blame for anything.” Tetsuya watched as Hanamiya’s shoulders sagged as if a baggage had been lifted.

 

“Thank fucking god,” Hanamiya sighed out. “Cause, like, not like I care, but I don’t want attempted murder on my conscience, you know?” 

 

“It was a accident,” Tetsuya tried to argue and then paused. “Well, it was a heat of the moment accident. You wouldn’t really try to kill someone, right?” Hanamiya shifted, shoving his hands into his pocket. 

 

“No,” the genius gritted out. “Well, if you’re okay-”

 

“Apologize to Kiyoshi-senpai,” Tetsuya cut off, eyes blank. “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Kiyoshi-senpai.” Hanamiya’s eyebrows pinched up and his upper lip curled. “You hurt him more than you could ever hurt me. That is all.”

 

Tetsuya turned his attention back down to Taiga and Hanamiya gritted his teeth. “Goodbye Hanamiya-kun. Goodnight.” Hanamiya wavered and his anger won out.

 

“You know what? No! Fuck this! Who are you to tell me I need to apologize to that bastard?” Hanamiya came further into the room, pointing a finger at Tetsuya. “You should mind your own business, okay? I didn’t cause your seizure, so we’re done!”

 

“You ruined Kiyoshi-senpai’s leg,” Tetsuya spoke evenly, planting his hand on Taiga’s face. “If you can man up and try to apologize to me, you can apologize to Kiyoshi-senpai.” Hanamiya gave a noiseless snarl and twitched his hands. “That’s all. Good night.”

 

“You-you-you!” Hanamiya pivoted on his heel, stomping towards the door. “Should have fucking stomped on your goddamn guts!” Hanamiya left with a slam of the door and Taiga shot up with a snort, looking around wildly.

 

“Whazzat?” Taiga slurred, yawning loudly. He blinked blearily at Tetsuya, who raised an eyebrow at him, face impassive. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Tetsuya snorted. “Taiga is tired from winning us our Winter Cup spot.” Tetsuya tugged on some of Taiga’s bangs and Taiga smiled, leaning closer. 

 

“Yeah, kinda,” Taiga admitted. He bumped foreheads with Tetsuya, eyelids lowering. “Hey, listen. In, uh, about three days…” Taiga trailed off, pressing his lips together.

 

“Yes?” Tetsuya asked, staring directly into Taiga’s eyes. He could see those gold flecks again and tilted his head to the side a bit. Taiga brushed their lips together, pulling back slightly as Tetsuya sighed.

 

“No, nothing,” Taiga mumbled. “It’s nothing. Coach says the day after tomorrow, we’re going to the hot springs! It’ll be my first time there.” Tetsuya smiled as Taiga leaned away, beginning to talk animatedly about the water parks in America. 

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga was not mentally screeching to the heavens. No he was not. Why would he be screaming internally as he stripped next to his boyfriend? So what if they were in a hot springs and everyone but him was getting naked?  _ So what _ ?

 

Tetsuya peeked over, face impassive as always as he eyed Kagami’s navy blue swim trunks. Well, it wasn’t like he should have expected anything less from his boyfriend. It wasn’t the first time Tetsuya had seen his partner in swim trunks, nor the first time he’d seen him shirtless, but now that they had the titles of boyfriends it seemed more...intimate in a way.

 

Tetsuya quickly looked away and met Koganei’s knowing look. Koganei nudged Mitobe, who merely gave Tetsuya a thumbs up. Tetsuya turned his attention to Nigou, pretending his cheeks were burning.

 

Tetsuya was ordered to take it easy until the Winter Cup. At the moment, the risk of another seizure was as uncertain as the outcome of any of their future matches, so Riko wanted him to rest as much as he could.  

 

“I’m just, gonna, um, y’know.” Taiga made vague hand gestures towards the entrance into the onsen. Tetsuya raised an eyebrow and pulled his shirt off, blinking when Taiga’s cheeks flushed. Tetsuya watched Taiga turned his eyes upwards, counting the ceiling tiles. 

 

“Okay. Ah, do you know the rules?” Tetsuya asked and Taiga glanced back down, eyes zeroing in on Tetsuya’s exposed chest.  

 

“Rules?” Taiga asked, his eyes snapping up to the ceiling when Tetsuya hooked his thumbs around his waistband and pulled down, shucking his short off. 

 

“You have to clean yourself off first before getting into the water,” Tetsuya recited, covering himself with a small wash-cloth. “And make sure you don’t get your towel wet. You use it to cover yourself up but…” Tetsuya’s eyes swept over Taiga’s swim trunks. “That won’t be an issue for you. Don’t splash around. Get into the water calmly and just...soak.” Taiga nodded and shifted to the side as Tetsuya walked past him. 

 

Izuki gave a snort when he caught Taiga staring at Tetsuya’s backside. Taiga flushed and Hyuuga just smacked his head into the locker wall, groaning loudly. Kiyoshi laughed and followed the two out, helping Taiga in figuring out what to do first with the soaps.

 

“Hey Tetsuya-!” Taiga’s eyes bugged as he stared at the mountain of bubbles that was his boyfriend and his dog. Tetsuya blinked, looking up as Nigou tried to escape his cage of bubbles. “Oh my god! You’re the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man!” 

 

“The what?” Tetsuya asked as he scrubbed behind Nigou’s ear, making the puppy whine. “We have to make sure we’re clean, Nigou. We have to be respectful.” And if it hid his body from Taiga, all the more points. Not that anyone had to know that.

 

“Hey, hey,” Kiyoshi whispered, leaning closer to Taiga. “It’s Japanese custom to scrub other’s backs. You should scrub Kuroko-kun’s.” Kiyoshi’s smile was trusting and wide and Taiga almost believed him if not for Izuki making hand gestures behind him. Taiga scowled, ear-tips reddening as Tsuchida loudly complained about missing his girlfriend. 

 

“Oh shut up! Just because you have a girlfriend!” Hyuuga snapped as he scrubbed himself vigorously. “Why am I single and they’re dating?!” Hyuuga jabbed a finger over at Taiga and Tetsuya, who were pointedly ignoring each other. 

 

“Maybe start with an attitude change,” Fukuda grumbled as Furihata stifled a snicker. Hyuuga glared at them, or more so squinted since he’d taken his glasses off. Kawahara pointed over to a smaller corner, beckoning his two friends with him. 

 

“You done?” Taiga asked, quickly turning his head when Tetsuya rinsed himself and Nigou off. Tetsuya looked up, droplets trickling down his face. Taiga coughed, gesturing to the hot water as his eyes burned a hole into the floor. Tetsuya rolled his eyes. 

 

“Bakagami-kun is Bakagami-kun,” Tetsuya spoke but hurried over to the bath, slipping into the water in the blink of an eye. Taiga followed, settling down next to him. There was an arm width of distance between them and without really thinking, Kagami whispered, “ _ Two bros sitting in an onsen, 15 inches apart ‘cause they’re too gay.” _

 

Koganei wheezed loudly, Mitobe’s shoulders shaking silently as the two slipped into the water. Taiga cracked a smile and Tetsuya gave a soft hiccup-snort. 

 

Taiga laughed out loud as Tetsuya sunk down, barely visible besides his nose up. 

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Taiga asked as Tetsuya nodded, floating just the tiniest bit closer. Taiga spread his arms out against the stone of the flooring, tilting his head back to star at the twinkling stars. “This is beautiful. Kinda like you.” Tetsuya’s cheeks flushed and he ducked under the water, bubbles racing to the surface.

 

“Oh my god, they’re so sappy,” Hyuuga gagged to Kiyoshi, who shoved his head under the water for a second. Hyuuga resurfaced, sputtering, and Izuki started laughing at him. 

 

“Taiga is more embarrassing than I am,” Tetsuya mumbled as his arm brushed up against Taiga’s side. Taiga stiffened, having not noticed Tetsuya float his way over to his side. 

 

_ Oh my god!  _ Taiga screamed at himself.  _ OH MY GOD!  _ “Well, look at you. Decided you couldn’t be separated from me long enough?” Taiga flashed a cocky smile down at Tetsuya and Tetsuya looked ready to splash him. If not for the rules of the onsen, he probably would have too. Instead, Tetsuya elbowed him and Taiga’s brain short-circuited. 

 

“Just shut up and soak,” Tetsuya mumbled and Taiga settled an arm around his shoulders tentatively. Koganei snickered at the two, Mitobe smacking him lightly in reprimand. Hyuuga wisely kept his mouth shut and Kiyoshi settled his hand back down into the water. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Taiga asked as Koganei began to doggie-paddle back and forth the length of the onsen. Tetsuya watched Koganei pace, blowing little ripples into the water.

 

“Better. I slept most of the day yesterday,” Tetsuya responded, tilting his head back when Taiga’s fingers curled around his wet baby curls. Taiga’s fingers massaged at his scalp, lips stretching wide.

 

“Good! You probably needed this more than anyone, honestly,” Taiga responded as he leaned over, planting a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

Kiyoshi coughed into his hand, eyes twinkling at the two as Hyuuga grunted. 

 

“Hey guys!” Fukuda called, “I found a hole in the fence!” Instantly there was a scramble as Hyuuga, Kawahara, and Furihata yelled out, “A hole?!” Taiga snorted as the boys scurried over to the hole, Koganei laughing as he moved to join them. Mitobe shook his head, following after his partner to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. 

 

“Mmhm~” Tetsuya sighed as he leaned his head against Taiga’s chest. “I’m dizzy.” Taiga looked down, taking in his flushed cheeks and glossy eyes. 

 

“Oh shit, uh, want me to take you out?” Taiga asked, beginning to move. Tetsuya wrapped his arms around Taiga’s neck, clinging close. Taiga shot a look over to Kiyoshi, who nodded silently as he watched over the group of teens climbing over themselves to look through the hole. 

 

Taiga easily wrapped his arms around Tetsuya’s body, his concern for his boyfriend shoving away any indecent thoughts as he hefted Tetsuya out of the water. Tetsuya pressed his forehead against Taiga’s neck, breathing in deeply in practiced inhales to try and stave off any nausea that usually followed dizzy spells.

 

“Is it a dizzy spell or from the heat?” Taiga asked as he carefully set Tetsuya down, grabbing his clothing. Tetsuya blinked blearily at Taiga, pouting.

 

“Heat. It was too much,” Tetsuya slurred as Taiga helped him into his shirt. Tetsuya was compliant enough, lifting his arms when needed. He pulled his boxers and pants on himself, saving Taiga from having to somehow blind himself and dress his boyfriend simultaneously. 

 

“That’s good at least,” Taiga breathed out and quickly changed. 

 

“What happened?” Taiga jumped, turning to see Riko coming through the locker room. “Is everything alright?” 

 

“What are you - uh, yeah. He got dizzy, is all,” Taiga stuttered out. Riko nodded, head turning to the sliding door leading to the bath. A tight smile formed on her lips and she patted Taiga on the shoulder.

 

“Take good care of him. Excuse me, please.” Taiga silently prayed for his team as Riko slipped outside. 

 

He easily scooped Tetsuya back up, walking out of the locker room. Finding a bench next to a vending machine, Taiga settled him down. 

 

“Lemme go get you a wet washcloth, okay?” Taiga asked and brushed back Tetsuya’s damp bangs. The bruise over his temple was beginning to yellow, healing slowly. Tetsuya hummed and closed his eyes, covering his eyes with his arm. A warm hand moved his arm, dropping a wet washcloth down over his eyes. “Want a drink?”

 

“A pocari, please,” Tetsuya requested against the darkness as he kept his eyes closed. He could feel the nausea residing- feel the room slowly stop spinning. He exhaled and heard Taiga grunt.

 

“They’re out of pocari at this machine. I’ll go check another one. Don’t move.” Taiga left, leaving Tetsuya to just lay there. 

 

Tetsuya focused on breathing, feeling his back twinge. His kidneys throbbed faintly, the skin along the small of his back stretching taunt. He inhaled, held it, exhaled. Repeated the process until his back didn’t feel like it was being wound up like a gear-doll. 

 

“Here,” a voice cut through his calm and Tetsuya jolted, peeling the cloth back. Aomine stood over him, expression shadowed from the overhead lights. “You okay?” Tetsuya shot up, vision swimming. He planted a hand on the bench, looking up at Aomine.

 

“What is Aomine-kun doing here?” Tetsuya gritted out, eyes scrunching up as his head turned upside down. Aomine frowned, leaning down. 

 

“We’re here to say hi,” Aomine spoke and reached a hand out. He seemed to second-guess himself and dropped it, straightening. “So, did you think over it?” Tetsuya clenched at his pant fabric, biting his lower lip. It was like a band-aid, he chanted. He just had to rip it off - get it over with.

 

“Aomine-kun, I can’t like you like that. I’m already dating Taiga,” Tetsuya responded hurriedly, barely breathing as he forced the words out before Aomine could interrupt. “I’m flattered that you like me but I’m sorry, I cannot return your feelings.” Tetsuya bowed his head low, keeping silent as Aomine processed the words.

 

* * *

 

 

Riko groaned loudly as she sunk into the water, tilting her head back against the stone. “Why are guys so stupid?” Her voice traveled in the air as a giggle answered her.

 

“I ask myself that every single day,” Momoi responded as she sunk down into the water beside Riko. “Hello.” Riko stared at her blankly for a moment, eyes roaming downwards out of habit before snapping back to her face.

 

“Don’t talk to me,” Riko bluntly stated. “Don’t mention my cup size, don’t get in my face, and we won’t have a problem, okay?” Momoi blinked, nodding slowly as Riko settled back down with a sigh.

 

“How long as Tetsu-kun and Kagamin been dating?” Momoi started. Riko gave a frustrated groan and turned her head to Momoi, who smiled back innocently. 

 

“‘Kagamin’?” Riko’s eye twitched. “I don’t know - a while. What, jealous that your man was snatched up?” Momoi snorted, sinking lower until the water almost covered her shoulders.

 

“Tetsu-kun never liked me like that,” Momoi stated with an air of maturity, her smile sad. “It kind of hurts, you know?” Riko sunk low into the water herself, lips pursing.

 

“Heartbreaks usually do. When Teppei and I broke up-” Riko clamped her mouth shut and Momoi whirled to her, eyes sparkling.

 

“You  _ dated  _ a member of your team? How scandalous! Who asked who out? How did you break up? Was he a great kisser?” Momoi sent a coy smile to Riko, who flushed. 

 

“Shut-shut up! Of course he was a great kisser, have you  _ seen  _ his mouth?” Riko wanted to drown herself. Why had she said that? Momoi squealed loudly, clapping her hands together.

 

“Oh, how adorable! I guess Kiyoshi Teppei-kun must like girls with smaller breasts,” Momoi innocently commented and Riko didn’t hesitate to splash her in the face. Momoi sputtered, wiping at her face. 

 

“Teppei didn’t even get closed to my boobs,” Riko snapped out and then puffed her chest out proudly. “He liked me for my personality.” 

 

“Maybe he’s an ‘butt’ guy,” Momoi mused aloud as she eyed what was visible of Riko’s body. “Stand up?”

 

“NO!” Riko almost shrieked as she flushed deep red. “Stop! Besides, what’s so scandalous?! You’re dating that Aomine guy aren’t you? And you had a crush on Kuroko-kun! That sounds scandalous!” Momoi laughed loudly, sitting up straight. 

 

“Aomine-kun and I aren’t dating, silly! We’re childhood friends. Does it look like I could date that brute?” Momoi rolled her eyes. “When we were little, he used to put frogs in my hair! Frogs! How can I date someone like that?” She waved a hand, sighing. “Besides, he’s practically my brother at this point. We used to bathe together and everything. There’s no appeal in that.” 

 

Riko’s eyes bulged. “B-bathe?” She looked like she was trying to stifle a giggle.

 

“And don’t get me started on Tetsu-kun!” Momoi huffed. “I swear, he’s denser than a rock! I literally confessed to him back in second year and he thought it was all a joke!”

 

“No way!” Riko gasped out, a shriek of laughter escaping her mouth. “How?!” Momoi shook her head, her hair loosening from it’s bun.

 

“I don’t know! Ki-chan and Muk-kun had to take me out for cake after that! It was horrible!” Momoi buried her face into her hands, groaning loudly. “I couldn’t face him for an entire week after that! I still hold something for him too.” She sighed pitifully. “He was my first crush. So, would you think of dating any of your other teammates?” 

 

“It sucks,” Riko pursed her lips. “Oh my god, no! I can’t imagine dating anyone else on my team. If anything, I’d get back with Teppei than date any of those idiots!” Momoi giggled, looking over at her.

 

“What, why?” Momoi questioned, leaning closer. “They’re all pretty attractive. Especially your Izuki Shun.” Riko gagged and shook her head.

 

“You haven’t seen what I’ve seen. I’ve  _ seen  _ things. One time, I saw Koganei walk into a door and get a nose bleed and then proceed to  _ lick  _ the blood,” Riko gossiped, eyes bright as she leaned closer. “Another time, I saw Izuki eat an expired sandwich. It was a week old and he just shoved the whole thing into his mouth!”

 

“NO!” Momoi cried out, trying to quiet her giggles. “Oh my god! Wakamatsu-kun will randomly scratch himself! Just, yep, there he goes, digging for gold in his balls!” Momoi giggled out hysterically. “I caught Aomine-kun forcing Sakurai-kun to pee outside during a training camp! The poor kid almost fainted!”

 

“Oh my god, tell me about it! It’s like the moment they hear they’re out in the wild, they turn into crazy people! I’ve had to stop Hyuuga and Tsuchida from shoving each other off cliff-sides like, three times!” Riko huffed with a loud laugh, her face brightening. Momoi’s own eyes sparkled.

 

“Oh well, one time Imayoshi-senpai farted in Aomine-kun’s sleeping face!” Momoi snickered and Riko tossed her head back, breaking out into wheezing cackles. Momoi followed soon after, their laughter chiming like music in the open air. 

 

“Why are you two laughing?!” Wakamatsu’s voice traveled from the other side of the fence. Riko and Momoi clammed up, sharing a look. They broke out laughing again, falling onto each other as they tried to catch their breaths. 

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell?” Aomine finally spoke. His voice was light, as if he were trying to figure out if it was a joke or not. “You’re joking with me.” Tetsuya’s impassive expression was answer enough. “You’re not joking with me? When-when did this happen?” Tetsuya looked at Aomine, seeing those blue eyes narrow as he waited for the answer. 

 

“In August,” Tetsuya replied. “We started dating in August.” A little over 4 months. Aomine’s lips twisted into a half-grimance, half-scowl.

 

“What is this? I never had a chance.” His voice was humorless, even as he laughed. It reminded Tetsuya painfully of that day in the rain and his eyes widened a fraction. “How did this happen?” Aomine slumped down next to Tetsuya, hanging his head. “Was I too late?”

 

“Aomine-kun never had a chance.” Tetsuya winced at having to admit it but it was true. “I never saw you in that light. You were a friend, just like Midorima-kun, Ryouta-kun, Murasakibara-kun...Akashi-kun…” Aomine made a pitiful noise in the back of his throat and dug his hands into his hair.

 

“Fuck!” Aomine yelled out, Tetsuya jumping at the sudden increase of noise. “Fucking perfect! I pushed you away because I was worried about my feelings and that’s exactly why I ended up losing you!”

 

“Aomine-kun…” Tetsuya sighed. “I-”

 

“Just. Uhg!” Aomine sniffled, ducking his head further down. He blindly reached over, finding Tetsuya’s hand. “Just let me... _ god _ , just let me breathe.” Tetsuya sat there, letting Aomine intertwine their fingers as he sniffled. “Fucking perfect. Just fucking perfect.” Aomine kept repeating the words, the faint pitter-patter of his tears hitting the bench filling the silence. 

 

“There’s...there’s no way I might have a chance?” Aomine whispered.

 

“Really fucking hope not,” Taiga spoke, setting the sought after drink down next to Tetsuya’s thigh. “Are you seriously make a move on my boyfriend right now?” Aomine shot his head up, glaring darkly at Taiga. 

 

“Shut the fuck up! He can do better!” Aomine snapped as he shot to his feet. Tetsuya buried his face into his hands with a soft, “Oh my god.”

 

“Dude, get it through your thick head!” Taiga snarled as he got in Aomine’s face, digging his index finger into his chest. “He doesn’t like you. He’s dating me. Process it and move on!” Aomine’s nose scrunched up and he shoved Taiga back, nearly causing him to topple into the wall.

 

“Get the hell out of my face! I bet the only reason he’s even with you is because-” Aomine doubled over, dropping to his knees as Tetsuya withdrew his fist. Tetsuya turned sharp eyes to Taiga, who jerked back.

 

“Both of you, stop it.” Tetsuya’s voice was practically drowning in exhaustion and he blinked his eyes clear. “Aomine-kun, Taiga, sit down. Now.” Aomine fell back onto the bench without another word, Taiga more reluctant as he skirted around Tetsuya. Tetsuya huffed, ruffling up his drying hair.

 

“First off, Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya began, voice hardening as Aomine flinched at the attention. “Stop picking fights. I am dating Taiga. That won’t change for the foreseeable future, hopefully, so you need to understand that this is annoying and unwanted. Your behavior is childish at best and it needs to stop.” Aomine ducked his head down. 

 

“Taiga, stop picking fights.” Taiga looked at his hands, scowling. “Aomine-kun has probably been silently suffering about this. You must realize that Japan and America are extremely different when it comes to acceptance of those who don’t classify as straight. You’re probably more used to people being open or more self-aware of themselves. It’s different here.” Tetsuya breathed out. He walked over, squishing himself between the two.

 

“So, let’s talk this out.” Tetsuya patted their knees, face blank. “I’m Taigas boyfriend, he is my current Light, and we’re going to defeat you during the Winter Cup. Alright, good talk.” Tetsuya moved to get up.

 

“But why?!” Aomine snapped out. “Why is he your Light? I thought I was? What, is it a beauty contest or something?” 

 

“Is he implying I’m more attractive?” Taiga whispered to Tetsuya, who pinched the bridge of his nose. He just wanted to sleep at this point. 

 

“I’m a better Light than him! He makes you weak!” Aomine argued, shooting up to point at Taiga. “Why aren’t I go enough?!”

 

“You were the one who left me,” Tetsuya reminded softly, voice as sharp as a recently polished blade. “You were the one who abandoned me first, Aomine-kun. Do not forget that.” Tetsuya dug his hands into his knees, gripping tightly as he peered up at the teen from his curtain of bangs. “Do not come at me, acting as if I was the one who casted you away. You cut off our friendship first.”

 

“But that’s because I didn’t want to creep you out!” Aomine exploded. “Jesus Tetsu, it was  _ hard _ , coming to terms with my feelings for you! And by that point, you were already drifting away from us and I thought it was better that way, that maybe my feelings would change and-!” Aomine scratched wildly at his hair. “But then you just up and disappeared into thin air and now you have a boyfriend!”

 

“Aomine-kun…” 

 

“No! I-FUCK! It’s not fair, Tetsu!” Aomine’s voice cracked as he scrubbed at his eyes, face twisted in pain. “I pine for you for  _ years _ and you meet this guy in a matter of months? That’s fucking bullshit!”

 

“It doesn’t work like that-” Again, Aomine interrupted his words.

 

“I know it doesn’t! I  _ know _ !” Aomine gave a loud groan, hiding his eyes in his hands. “Just. Fuck man. I-I don’t know! I just - I’d hoped that maybe we could have patched things up, maybe develop our relationship into something more.”

 

Taiga frowned as Tetsuya wavered, hand raising to touch Aomine’s arm. 

 

“Do you know why Tetsuya chose you to be his Light?” Taiga spoke up, voice light as he rested his hand on Tetsuya’s head. 

 

“Because I was strong,” Aomine hissed out. “But that means nothing right now.” Taiga snorted, something in his tone relaying how much of an idiot he thought Aomine was.

 

“You’re stupid. Tetsuya chose you to be his Light because you were his friend, idiot. You gotta realise - that’s a huge fucking honor for him to grant someone. He’s trusting you unconditionally when you’re his Light.” Taiga leaned over Tetsuya’s shoulder, glaring at Aomine. “You fucked up, man. You gotta face it.” Taiga wasted no time, hauling Tetsuya up over his shoulder.

 

“Wait-Taiga-!” Tetsuya scrambled as Aomine just gawked at them. “I’m not done talking to him.” Taiga turned back to Aomine, avoiding a knee to the face as Tetsuya squirmed against his shoulder.

 

“See you at the Winter Cup. Prepare to have your ass kicked,” Taiga parted and turned back, Tetsuya falling limp in defeat. Aomine just stared after, mind trying to process the entire conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga peered down as Tetsuya’s sleeping face, his mouth parted slightly as tiny puffs of air escaped his chest. He rubbed his knuckles along Tetsuya’s cheek, feeling the smooth skin under is hand. Tetsuya wiggled closer to the warmth and Taiga smiled lightly. 

 

His phone chimed and he checked it, seeing a text from Alex. She was picking him up from the airport. Taiga sighed and dipped down, pressing a soft kiss to Tetsuya’s head. “See you in a few weeks, Tetsuya.” 

 

Taiga grabbed his bag and slipped out of the room, nodding to Riko, who nodded back to him. 

 

“Come back stronger,” Riko spoke seriously. “You sure you don’t want to tell Kuroko-kun you’re leaving?” Taiga hesitated, finally shaking his head.

 

“No, then I’ll feel absolutely horrible. I mean, this still sucks but...he won’t give me that  _ look _ .” Riko nodded in understanding and patting his arm. 

 

“Travel safely,” she bidded and he left into the early morning. Riko sighed and rubbed at her face. “Boys.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya woke up alone and cold. He blinked, sitting up. Where was Taiga? He looked around, not seeing the returnee at all. Assuming he’d left to get changed or relieve himself, Tetsuya moved to get freshened up for the day himself.

 

When it was time for them to leave and Taiga was nowhere to be found, Tetsuya swallowed down his anxiety and asked Riko.

 

“Kagami-kun won’t be joining us for a while,” Riko explained, looking away when Tetsuya just blinked back, unable to comprehend what was just told to him. “He’s...gone off for some training. He’ll be back in time for the Winter Cup. Apparently his ‘master’ is willing to retrain him.” Riko sighed.

 

Alex. Taiga’s teacher. But...why hadn’t he said anything. 

 

“Sometimes it sucks to say goodbye,” Tsuchida comforted, bumping shoulders with Tetsuya. “Don’t worry, he’s bound to message you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Taiga walked out of the terminal, he was rammed into the back of the legs by a wheelchair.

 

“Who the fuuuun time- it’s mama!” Taiga’s expression brightened, laughing loudly as he swooped down to press a kiss to his mother’s cheek. “ **iTe he echado de menos!** ”

 

“ **iMi niño hermoso** !” Ilya cried out, holding his face in her hands as she pecked all over his cheeks and forehead. “ **¡estas más alto!** ”

 

“No way!” Taiga laughed in English as Alex snatched his bag, beaming. “I haven’t grown a inch!” 

 

“Sure you haven’t,” Alex teased as she held her arms out. “Now come give your auntie a hug!” Taiga scooped her up into his arms, spinning her around as she laughed. “Oh man, have we got a lot of catching up to do!”

 

“Over basketball though, right?” Taiga grinned, holding his hand out for his mother to grasp. Alex snorted, shaking her head.

 

“Basketball nut. Oh, guess what we’re having for lunch?” Alex asked and Taiga blinked, tilting his head to the side. His expression brightened and he whooped.

 

“Tamales?” He cried out and Alex laughed, nodding. 

 

“Come on, come on, let’s go! Ryuusuke is waiting for us at the car!” Ilya complained, impatiently rocking her wheelchair back and forth. “We drove your Mustang!” 

 

“Oh heeeeeck yeah!” Taiga flashed a nervous grin to his mother, who rolled her eyes. 

 

“Let’s go Mr. Frick-Heck,” Alex laughed as she shoved Ilya’s wheelchair towards the exit. Taiga followed, ear tips red. “So, tell us about this new boyfriend~?”

 

“Oh my god!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WENT BACK AND EDITED CHAPTER 11. KAGAMI IS MIXED. FATHER IS JAPANESE. MOTHER IS SPANISH AMERICAN. 
> 
> AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT TO THANK STRAWFAIRY FOR BEING MY WONDERFUL TRANSLATOR FOR THE SPANISH PHRASES! <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> ite he echado de menos! - I’ve missed you so much!  
> iMi niño hermoso - my precious boy  
> ¡estas más alto! - you’ve gotten taller
> 
> Come join us on discord, it's a wild part of fun and screaming at each other! :  
> https://discord.gg/QvXKYDn


	14. 14th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Cup begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYY BIRTHDAY TO YOU StrawFairy!!!!! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! -tosses cake in the air- HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!
> 
> Alrighty! New chapter! yAY~! 
> 
> Alright my lovelies, enjoy~! <3

“Welcome, welcome. I’m sorry for running a little bit late,” the woman apologized as she ushered him into the room, closing the door behind them. “My last patient took a little bit longer to calm down than I expected.” This was his third visit with her, still getting used to her location, her schedule, and her open personality. He knew her name, Suzuki, and that she’d been in the field for ten years. She kept no personal pictures up in the office, nothing that could lead a conversation to herself.

 

She was a smart woman.

 

“It’s fine,” he responded without any real emotions, eyes sliding around the room as he took a seat on the leather chair. Suzuki had rearranged the furniture again. For the third time. He faintly wondered why. “I have nothing else to do today. I don’t mind if you cut my time short.” Suzuki gave a sheepish smile, scribbling something down in her notebook. He fleetingly wondered what she was writing. Probably that he was detached. Maybe disinterested? Maybe closed off?

 

“I wouldn’t do that to you. I’ll just sacrifice ten minutes of my lunch,” she laughed and tucked some of her brown hair behind her shoulder. “So, what would you like to talk about today?” Her eyes were open and eager, her smile trusting. Her body language was relaxed, defensiveness. She gave off a comforting aura, compelling people to spill their emotions to her. He was distantly amused, even as that annoyance chided at him.

 

“I had a dream about my mother,” he spoke out, voice empty. Great place to start. “It was a memory, actually. Of when I was little and she wasn’t sick yet.” His eyes fell to the doctor’s hands, which were clasped together on top of her notepad. So she was going to listen first and then make notes, it seemed. Gave the illusion she wasn’t judging him, wasn’t noting down every single error he made.

 

“Really? How old were you in the dream?” She questioned, unblinking eyes staring directly at him. He raised a hand, pushing back his outgrown bangs. He was really going to have to do something about them. He heard the annoyance agree with him and mentally snorted.

 

“I was...six, I believe,” he responded, tapping a finger to the armrest of the chair. “It was before I got into basketball.” He didn’t say anything else, not knowing what would be considered oversharing or pointless information. He wasn’t used to sharing about himself and though he was still wary of her, he could trust that as of yet, nothing he’d said had found its way back to his father.

 

“What was the dream about?” She prompted, smiling encouragingly at him. He stared over her shoulder, eyes burning into the oil painting of the vase of flowers that hung by her windows.

 

“She was playing the piano for me,” he recalled, eyes slipping closed as he thought over the memory. “My father was never home during the daytime during the weekends. During the early mornings of Saturday and Sunday, mother would take me to the music room to listen to her play the piano. She’d sit me on her lap and have me copy her fingers as she played.” He smiled, opening his eyes. His left eye felt warm, like it was humming in its socket. He could faintly hear the haunting melody his mother would play, teaching him patiently as he went through the keys over and over again until he could tap on them correctly.

 

The doctor continued to stare, hand moving to jot down a note.

 

“You never really talk about any happy times with your father,” she noted as she wrote down another note. “Your father was an absent presence in your childhood?”

 

“Oh no,” he corrected, lips tugging into a dry smile. “He was very much involved in my childhood. What I ate, who I associated with, what I studied.” He paused for a moment, considering. “He determined what I wore, what languages I should master, what companies I should memorize for the future.”

 

“He didn’t expect you to be able to handle all that, did he?” She asked, eyebrows pinched up. “That sounds extremely stressful. Especially if you were a child.”

 

“‘An Akashi is expected to succeed in life’,” Akashi Seijuurou recited, eyes blank. “‘Success is as natural as breathing for an Akashi’ was a personal favorite of my father’s. My mother acted as a buffer for me, to intervene if things got to be too much.” Akashi stopped, falling silent. “After her death, my father was relentless in my studies and any choices I had were taken away.”

 

“Akashi-kun,” the doctor began, looking like she was trying to find the proper thing to say. “Did your father ever...hit you?” Akashi raised an eyebrow, silently amused. He wasn’t surprised or insulted she was asking, most people assumed abuse when they finally understood the severity of his homelife. It was a common misconception, after all.

 

“He never touched me,” Akashi clarified, seeing her hand pause from writing a note. “I believe the last time he ever did anything remotely affectionate was when I was...a toddler? Maybe? I can’t remember that far back, to be honest.” Akashi crossed one leg over the other, smiling pleasantly as if he was talking about the newest TV show or the weather. His psychiatrist looked up warily, lips tugging down.

 

“How is he with you now?” She asked, tone cautious and soft.

 

“Nonexistent. Since I’ve began school in Rakuzen, I’ve been busy with school work, the student council, and basketball. We just no longer have time for each other anymore. We never even see each other outside of a brief passing in the hallways.” Not a complete lie. He spent the evening locked away in his room to avoid his father. His father who wanted nothing but perfect grades, perfect answers, and a perfect son.

 

The annoyance gave a soft cry, promptly ignored.

 

“And this other Akashi you mentioned before-” her sharps eyes noted the tightening of his hands “-have you thought about him anymore?”

 

“No,” Akashi responded, smile mechanical on his lips. “I think these sessions are working. He’s not bothering me as much anymore.” Even as he said that, he felt those disapproving eyes bear into his neck, waiting for him to stumble.

 

Stumble so he could take back control.

 

“So,” she made a note, “tell me about your teammates.”

 

“Well,” Akashi spoke and pretended he didn’t feel those fingers wrap around his throat, squeezing until he’d give in. “Mibuchi Reo is a force to be reckoned with, I can admit. She…” Akashi continued on, describing his teammates. He ignored that annoyance clawing at his back like a impatient dog.

 

Akashi was absolute.

 

He wouldn’t even lose to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

A text message came during the late hours of the night. It was a simple selfie of Taiga grinning with his mother, arms wrapped around each other as they beamed at the camera. Tetsuya immediately saved the picture, smiling faintly at the happiness radiating from his boyfriend.

 

He sent back a broken heart emoji and a angry face. Taiga responded with a crying emoji and praying hands and a heart. Tetsuya tried to stop his lips from spreading into a huge smile at the emojis.

 

**[02:15] Kagami Taiga**

 

 _What are you doing awake??_ _  
_ _It’s 2 in the morning??_  
Right?

 

 **[02:16] Kuroko Tetsuya** **  
  
**

_Yes._

_It is 10 in the morning for you, yes?_

 

**[02:25] Kagami Taiga**

 

 _Tetsuya, go to bed!_ _  
_ _Yeah. I’m a day behind you though._ _  
_ _I’m dating a boy from the future~_  
(_0 w 0_) -!

 

Tetsuya stifled a giggle, hunching into himself as he sent back a winky emoji. Taiga responded after a couple of minutes, a video attachment with a single musical note emoji.

 

Tetsuya peeked up from his sheets, tilting his head to the side to determine if anyone was awake in the house. Hearing nothing, he clicked on the video. It showed Alex smiling at the camera, turning the camera around to film a spacious living room. Tetsuya leaned closer to his phone screen, blinking as the camera showed Taiga at the kitchen sink, singing loudly with his mother.

 

“ **I’m so sick of that same old love,** ” Taiga sung, Ilya bobbing her head side to side as she peeled potatoes at the kitchen table. “ **That shit, it tears me up**.” Taiga caught Alex filming and flashed a smile, winking to the camera.

 

“ **I’m so sick of that same old love,** ” Ilya spoke, her voice clear and resounding. Tetsuya felt the goosebumps chase up his spine at her echoing tone. “ **My body’s had enough**.” The camera switched to Alex, who looked like she was trying not to laugh.

 

“If you were wondering where he got it from,” Alex spoke in rough Japanese, “it’s his mom’s fault.”

 

“Alex, who are you - are you filming this for Tetsuya!?” The video cut off. Tetsuya replayed the video. Tetsuya took in what he could glimpse of the house, seeing Christian crosses hanging up along the wall, yellow curtains covering the windows. He caught sight of a black leather couch and a coffee table, candles decorating it. He caught the blankets and pillows strewn across the carpeted floors, the difference in tile of the kitchen. How spacious everything looked but homely at the same time.

 

How much it screamed Taiga.

 

**[02:50] Kagami Taiga**

 

 _I’m sorry I didn’t say anything._ _  
_ _I was scared you’d try and_ _  
_ _talk me out of it._ _  
_ _I’m studying with Alex._ _  
_ _Gonna see if I can learn anything new._ _  
_ _We’ll win this, Tetsuya._  
Go to sleep?

 

**[03:00] Kuroko Tetsuya**

 

 _Give me a voice recording of you singing._ _  
_ _Then I’ll be able to sleep._

 

Taiga called him not three minutes later, startling Tetsuya. Tetsuya answered the call, wondering why his face was burning so hot as he heard Taiga exhale.

 

“Hi,” Taiga murmured sleepily into the receiver and Tetsuya burrowed his face into his pillow, giving a quiet squeak. “Tetsuya?”

 

“Hi,” Tetsuya whispered back. “Good morning.” Taiga’s husky chuckle answered him and he slumped into the pillow again, breathless.

 

“You should be sleeping, dork.” Tetsuya’s cheeks ached in phantom pains of his cheeks being pulled, his body knowing that this was usually the time when Taiga would tug on his face. “You want me to sing you to sleep?”

 

“Yes please,” Tetsuya requested and swallowed, fidgeting when Taiga gave another chuckle. Taiga cleared his throat, inhaling.

 

 **“I’m so into you, I can barely breathe.** ” Tetsuya’s eyes widened at the familiar sounding song, remembering it was the first song he’d ever heard Taiga sing. His eyelids fluttered as he curled into a ball on his side, hugging his pillow to his chest as Taiga’s voice washed over him. “ **And all I wanna do is to fall in deep** .” Tetsuya’s chest heaved as he heard Taiga’s raspy breathing in the receiver, caught by the phone’s mic. “ **But close ain’t close enough -** god Tetsuya, I miss you already _._ ”

 

Tetsuya’s shot open, alarmed by the sudden Japanese.

 

“I made a stupid mistake of not telling you beforehand and I’m sorry. This sucks. I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle not see you for almost half a month,” Taiga groaned into the phone. “But - just - I needed to do this and-”

 

“It’s fine,” Tetsuya mumbled, eyes growing heavy. “It’s fine, Taiga. I-I understand.” Not really but after everything Taiga had dealt with since meeting him, he thought Taiga deserved to have time alone. “Can you continue singing to me?” Tetsuya could feel sleep beginning to pluck at his awareness, lulling him into the awaiting darkness.

 

“ **I’ll stop time for you,** ” Taiga began back up, the song unfamiliar to Tetsuya. “ **The second you say you’d like me too. I just wanna give you the loving that you’re missing.** ” Tetsuya gave a appreciative hum in his throat, eyelids closing heavily. “ **Baby, just to wake up with you.** ”

 

“‘An y’u translate it?” Tetsuya slurred into his phone, his grip going slack on the device as his breathing began to even out.

 

“You want me to translate it?” Taiga chuckled, the sound of cloth scraping against the receiver. “Sure. I’ll stop time for you.”

 

Tetsuya was asleep before he even registered the translated words, his soft snores reaching Taiga’s ears.

 

“Goodnight Tetsuya. Sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

 

 

Training went by fast, each day physically demanding and grueling. Kagetora was merciless to the team, only seeming to be lenient on Tetsuya once Riko commented, “I have a special training regimen for him alone.” Kagetora had pulled him aside, telling him that he had nothing extra to offer in terms of training. Tetsuya took it with a polite nod and a thank you, understanding that his style of place was very different from what anyone was used too. It was a miracle Riko was even able to do anything with his style of playing.

 

Each night was spent calling Taiga, mentally marking each day off as sleep overtook one of them. Some mornings Tetsuya would wake up early just to be able to bid Taiga a goodnight, heart aching for that distant warmth.

 

Taiga sent him pictures, sharing images of his life. Streets, basketball courts, old neighborhood friends. Taiga sent pictures of his car, his new license, his family. Alex appeared in many of his photos, a beacon of bright hair and brighter smiles as she posed or displayed food or drinks in the background.

 

Taiga looked like he was enjoying himself, homesickness evident in the look in his eyes when Alex snuck Tetsuya pictures of Taiga chilling on the courts or eating food from food trucks. He was also looking tanner and more muscular, his days spent training just as vigorously as he was basking in his home.

 

Tetsuya laid in bed, blinking at he stared at his ceiling. What would he do today? It was the day before the Winter Cup. Besides his doctor’s appointment, he had nothing planned. If anything, he was just wanting to do something to pass the time until Taiga came back tomorrow.

 

Tetsuya stretched, hearing his phone chime. He reached over, expecting a half-coherent message from a sleep-riddled Taiga. Instead, he got a message from Murasakibara, telling him he was outside his house.

 

Tetsuya blinked and hurried down the stairs just as the front door vibrated from heavy knocking.

 

“I’ll get it,” Tetsuya called out as he walked past the living room. He wasted no time in opening the door, blinking at the sight of Murasakibara and Himuro standing there.

 

“Kuro-chin~!” Murasakibara greeted, reaching a hand out. He ruffled Tetsuya’s hair, Himuro giving a polite nod. “We’re here to play.”

 

“Play.” Tetsuya stared impassively at them as he heard footsteps coming up behind him. “Murasakibara-kun, the Winter Cup is _tomorrow_. Why do you want to play?”

 

“Who’s at the door, Tet-chan?” Aoi asked as she popped up behind his shoulder, smiling brightly to the two. The two teens eyes widened at the splitting image of the phantom, caught off guard by her emotive personality.  “Well hi! Come in, come in! I just finished making cookies!”

 

Himuro and Tetsuya both gave huffs as Murasakibara followed into the house without question, clumsily slipping his shoes off.

 

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Himuro said as he stepped in, neatly setting his and Murasakibara’s shoes up. “He wanted to see you. He’s been worried ever since the hospital visit. Our school decided to save money on commuting and has us in a hotel by the stadiums. So he decided to pop by.”

 

“How did he get my address?” Tetsuya asked as he closed the front door softly.

 

“Akashi-kun,” Himuro spoke, smile tense. “Is he like that with everyone or did I do something wrong?”

 

“Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya said simply, leading Himuro into the kitchen. “If he still used a honorific on you name, then he was being polite.” Himuro nodded mutely, looking to the table to see Aoi shoveling cookies onto a plate in front of Murasakibara.

 

“And that one’s a honeydew orange tart, and this one is a white-chocolate red velvet, and this one is-” Murasakibara looked like he was in heaven as Aoi shamelessly shoved cookie after cookie onto his plate, explaining each flavor. “Are you alright with milk or do you want tea?”

 

“Milk,” Murasakibara breathed and Aoi turned expectantly to Himuro, who tensed.

 

“And for you, sweetie?” Aoi asked as she bustled around the kitchen, grabbing three cups.

 

“Oh, um, milk please,” Himuro stammered, setting down next to Murasakibara. Murasakibara was humming after each bite of his cookies, looking completely lost in bliss. “Thank you for the cookies.”

 

“Of course! I sometimes can’t sleep,” Aoi laughed, pointing to her dark circles, “so I spend my time baking. Oh Tet-chan, did you take your medicine?” Murasakibara paused in taking another bite of his cookie, eyes following Tetsuya as he grabbed his pill bottles.

 

“...that’s a lot of pills,” Murasakibara murmured as Tetsuya tossed his pills back, blank face unchanging. “They keep you from having more seizures?”

 

“Kind of,” Tetsuya responded and shook a bottle. “These are supposed to help with the seizures.” One bottle out of roughly 6 bottles. Murasakibara stared questioningly at the other bottles.

 

“Kuro-chin is really sick?” Murasakibara asked, Aoi humming softly as she set down the glasses of milk. “So Kuro-chin _is_ fragile?”

 

“Oh no sweetie,” Aoi laughed, planting a kiss on Tetsuya’s head. “Tet-chan’s a true fighter! The seizure was a unexpected nightmare but he’s still fighting, aren’t you?” Tetsuya snatched up a cookie, nodding as he nibbled on it. “Tet-chan isn’t fragile, sweetie. He’s kicking butt and taking names!”

 

“Mother,” Tetsuya spoke, tone borderlining a groan. Aoi laughed and bidded the boys a farewell, slipping out of the kitchen.

 

“Kuro-chin’s mother is really bright,” Murasakibara commented. “How come Kuro-chin isn’t like that?” As if on cue, Kyouya stumbled into the kitchen, bed head as horrible as his son’s. Blank eyes met wide eyes and Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the guests.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kyouya mumbled as he grabbed the entire pot of coffee and a mug, “excuse me.” Kyouya disappeared again. Himuro and Murasakibara eyed Tetsuya.

 

“That’s why,” they spoke at the same time and Tetsuya stared at them over his glass of milk.

 

“So, how’s Taiga? I’m surprised he isn’t here with you - he was practically glued to you at the hospital,” Himuro teased, taking a bite of the weird orange looking cookie. He stilled, letting the tartness settle on his tongue. Oh, that was delicious. No wonder Murasakibara was humming. He was ready to sing himself.  

 

“He’s not here right now,” Tetsuya responded, wondering just how much he should reveal. He knew there was unspoken issues between the two returnees, and didn’t know if Tatsuya learning he was back in America would start anything. “It’s just me.” Murasakibara reached out, hand wavering for a moment before patting him softy.

 

“That’s good. I wanted to spend time with Kuro-chin by himself. I didn’t get to see you at the hospital,” Murasakibara pouted. “Aka-chin hogged all your time.” At the mention of Akashi, Tetsuya’s face shut down and he looked down at the table. Murasakibara removed his hand, eyes narrowing at the sudden shift in demeanor.

 

“What’d he say to you?” Himuro asked, leaning his chin on his palm as he smiled at Tetsuya. “I’ve only met the guy twice and he seems like the type to be a little shit.” Murasakibara choked on his milk, coughing while Tetsuya stared, wide eyed, at him. “Oh, sorry, I’m still getting used to the difference of Japan. Do you not call people out when they’re being rude?”

 

“Taiga’s outspoken like that too,” Tetsuya commented, a small smile spreading on his lips. “Akashi-kun was just trying to comfort me...in his own way.” For what reason, exactly, Tetsuya still didn’t know. Tetsuya didn’t like to think about their conversation, about how Akashi’s words had wormed into his heart and stayed there until Taiga could talk sense to him. How the red head’s words had made so much sense to him at the time, has seemed to be the only thing making sense in his life at that exact moment. He’d almost given in, conceding with the redhead who spoke words of honey and crackling embers. He’d almost fallen into a trap, lured by gentle touches and gentler words, offering comfort to him when everything seemed painful.

 

“Aka-chin didn’t look happy with Kise-chin,” Murasakibara commented as he took a sip of his milk. He dropped his hands down, satisfied with his intake of cookies. “Did Aka-chin hurt Kuro-chin?”

 

“No,” Tetsuya denied, setting his own hands down in his lap as he fidgeted with his fingers. “He was just...scared, I guess. Um, would you two like to come up to my room?” He felt awkward, talking about this in the kitchen. He could tell how uncomfortable his father seemed at the sudden appearance of guests. His mother had probably figured it was no issue not mentioning it.

 

“Sure,” Himuro beamed and stood up, collecting their dishes. “You’re mother is a wonderful cook. Reminds me of Mama.” Tetsuya snatched the plates from Himuro, dropping them in the sink.

 

“Muro-chin’s mom?” Murasakibara asked and Himuro chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“No, Mama is Taiga’s mom. My mom wasn’t the...best, so Taiga’s mom became Mama,” Himuro laughed, fiddling with his bangs covering his face. “So, let’s see your room.”

 

On the way upstairs, Murasakibara caught sight of a photograph hanging on the wall. It was a blurry image of a tiny Tetsuya, all smiles and baby teeth as he held a flower up to the camera. Murasakibara just stared, expression unreadable as he took in the unfamiliar expression on the phantom’s face.

 

“Murasakibara-kun?” Tetsuya stopped, turning when he’d noticed the tall teen had stopped following them. “Are you alright?”

 

“Kuro-chin laughs like this with that Kagami guy,” Murasakibara commented, pointing to the photograph. “But Kuro-chin never laughed like that with us.” Himuro rolled his eyes, backpedaling to be by Murasakibara’s side.

 

“Atsushi, let’s go up to his room,” Himuro suggested softly, touching his arm. Murasakibara grumbled and nodded, clambering up the stairs as quietly as he was able too. Tetsuya led them into his room and fidgeted, looking uncomfortable as the two teens looked around.

 

“Hm~? What’s this?” Murasakibara asked, moving to his desk. He picked up the worn, old looking stuffed bunny. “Kuro-chin’s baby toy?”

 

“Ah, that’s U-tan,” Tetsuya spoke as he pulled his computer desk out for Himuro to sit if he wanted. “My grandmother made him for me.” Murasakibara ran his thumb over the fleece material, humming. He set the stuffed bunny down and plopped down onto the floor, stretching out his legs as well as he could.

 

“Does Kuro-chin have any games?” Murasakibara asked as he eyed Tetsuya’s bookshelf, eyes growing dead at the boring looking titles. “It’s boring in here~!”

 

“Atsushi,” Himuro chided as he eyed the small photographs littering Tetsuya’s computer desk. “Be nice. We were the rude ones who came here uninvited.” Murasakibara gave a grumble as Tetsuya dug through his closet, pulling out a small box.

 

“Um, I have a Nintendo if you want to play?” Tetsuya offered, setting the box down to grab a small, old TV from the depths of his closet. “I just have to set it up.”

 

“Yes please,” Murasakibara piped up, shifting out of the way as Tetsuya began to hook up the TV and gaming console on the floor.

 

“That’s an old model,” Himuro commented, eyeing the Nintendo 64. Tetsuya plugged in the controllers, nodding.

 

“My father bought it when it first came out,” Tetsuya explained, ignoring Himuro’s widening eyes at the pristine looking condition.. “I got into basketball, however, so I put it away to protect it. I have _Animal Crossing_ , but it’s single player. I also have _Bangai-O_ , which is a multiplayer shooter game. And then I have _Fox Sports College Hoops ‘99._ It’s a basketball-”

 

“ _Animal Crossing_ ,” Murasakibara interrupted, gaze focused on Tetsuya’s desk. “Let’s play that one. I don’t want to play a video game about basketball.” Tetsuya nodded and popped the game in, starting it up.

 

“Murasakibara-kun, do you mind moving over a tiny bit?” Tetsuya asked as he looked for a spot to sit. Murasakibara drew his legs up, curling up into a tight ball as Tetsuya sat down next to him. “Himuro-kun, you can get on the bed if you want.” Himuro hummed, switching from the chair to sit cross-legged on the bed. Murasakibara didn’t hesitate to grab a pillow, hugging it to his chest.

 

“Would you like to play?” Tetsuya asked and offered the controller to Murasakibara. Murasakibara grabbed it, starting a new game file. Tetsuya made himself comfortable, hugging his knees to his chest. The three fell into a serene silence as they began to focus on the TV, Murasakibara clicking his teeth every so often as he tapped at the buttons on the controller.

 

“Would you like me to get some more cookies?” Tetsuya asked, uncurling his legs. Himuro made a ‘please’ gesture and Tetsuya slipped out of his room, tiptoeing down the stairs.

 

“You have some friends over?” Chiako asked from her spot at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea cradled in her hands. Tetsuya nodded, collecting a plate of cookies.

 

“Did we wake you up?” Tetsuya asked and Chiako shook her head, smiling softly. Chiako pushed more cookies his way, humming softly.

 

“No, this old woman was ready to wake up,” Chiako laughed quietly. “I am happy you have friends over. Is it Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya shook his head, digging through the refrigerator for the jar of sweet jam he knew his mother had made just that week.

 

“No, Taiga’s in America. Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun are over. Murasakibara-kun’s from Teiko and Himuro-kun is Taiga’s brother,” Tetsuya explained as he found the jar, unscrewing the top. He rifled through the cupboards, finding the bread. Removing two slices from the package, he began spreading the jam on the bread.

 

“I see. Somebody’s hungry,” Chiako teased as she eyed Tetsuya’s growing plate of snacks. Tetsuya smiled gently, nodding.

 

“Murasakibara-kun is the type to eat a lot. He’s rather tall, so he burns a lot of energy faster than most people,” Tetsuya explained again, collecting his snacks. “I’ll make sure they greet you before they leave.” Chiako nodded and watched her grandson leave up the stairs again, smiling warmly.

 

Tetsuya opened his door without difficulty, finding Himuro stretched out on his bed like he owned it, fiddling with his cellphone while Murasakibara stared blankly at the TV. His legs were stretched out again, looking far too comfortable to be bothered to move.

 

“I’m sorry I took so long,” Tetsuya commented as he stepped over Murasakibara’s legs, setting the plate down in front of the giant. “Here you go.” He wavered, wondering if it’d be rude to crawl over the giant or the bed to get to the computer chair. His room wasn’t very spacious - he never had enough stuff to demand extra room.

 

“Hm~?” Murasakibara saw Tetsuya standing there and rolled his eyes. “Kuro-chin is making me irritated standing there.” Himuro glanced up as Murasakibara grabbed Tetsuya’s wrist, tugging him down. Tetsuya blinked as he toppled onto Murasakibara’s lap.

 

“Murasaki-”

 

“Kuro-chin’s room is too tiny,” Murasakibara grumbled as he roughly positioned Tetsuya in his lap like a father would their toddler. “Stop moving.” Due to Murasakibara’s long, wide frame, it was easy for him to be able to slouch and still not be uncomfortable by the body pressed against his chest. Tetsuya stared, wide eyed, at the floor before stiffly turning his head to meet Himuro’s gaze.

 

“He’ll forget your there in about ten minutes,” Himuro helpfully, or unhelpfully, supplied. “Just let him do what he wants until then.” Traitor.

 

Tetsuya wiggled, wincing when Murasakibara’s elbow jabbed him in the shoulder when he reached down to grab a cookie. Murasakibara settled his chin atop Tetsuya’s head, the cookie hanging out of his mouth as he blinked at the TV.

 

“Please don’t eat near my hair,” Tetsuya sighed. Murasakibara took a bite of his cookie, holding it between his lips his lips so it didn’t crumble and fall into his blue locks. Murasakibara hummed in acknowledgement and shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth, moving his hand back to the controller.

 

“Why is Kuro-chin playing basketball?” Murasakibara asked after he’d swallowed the mouthful of cookie. Tetsuya could hear the bed creak as Himuro shifted, probably trying to pretend he wasn’t eavesdropping into the conversation.

 

“Because I like it,” Tetsuya responded, eyebrows furrowing. “Because it’s fun. Because I-” _want to save you_. He didn’t want to say that, afraid Murasakibara’s unknowing insensitive words would be just as cutting as Akashi’s. Murasakibara was the type who spoke without a filter, often time never realizing that what he was saying was rude or taken as inconsiderate. He spoke his mind, unaware of the damage he could cause.

 

“But Kuro-chin is sick,” Murasakibara pointed out. “Did Kuro-chin see the video?” Tetsuya fought down the wave of nausea, ducking his head. He watched that video three more times since the hospital visit, unable to really grasp the realization that that had actually happened to him. It still didn’t feel real.

 

“Yes,” he whispered weakly. “I did.” Murasakibara hummed and dropped the controller, hugging Kuroko to his chest.

 

“Then Kuro-chin understands how scary it was to see you like that, right?” Tetsuya nodded silently, bottom lip bitten between his teeth. “Kuro-chin needs to understand that we’re only worried about you.”

 

“You just think I’m weak,” Tetsuya denied without any flame, just blankly stating the words as his blurry vision stared at their stretched out legs.

 

“Yes, but that’s not only it,” Murasakibara argued. “I think you’re also stubborn. Kuro-chin’s weak, but you’re more stubborn than anything. You’re not as strong as I am, or even as strong as Kise-chin is, but you always seem to forget that. It’s annoying.”

 

“Atsushi,” Himuro warned. Or maybe tried to correct. Murasakibara loosened his arms around Tetsuya and grunted.

 

“I mean that it’s annoying that you’re so stubborn. You won’t stop even if you hurt yourself.” Murasakibara grumbled lowly in his throat. “Like the time you got into a fight with me and wouldn’t give up until I gave up.” Tetsuya gave a soft snort at the reminder. He could barely remember what had triggered their argument, only that Murasakibara had grabbed him by the collar and had looked ready to throttle him. Akashi and Aomine had stepped in, only to fall back when Tetsuya held his ground. Murasakibara had faltered and conceded, the rest of practice sour.

 

“I can still play basketball,” Tetsuya tried to argue. “I’m not suddenly unable to play just because I had one seizure.”

 

“But what if you have another one?” Murasakibara questioned. “What if you have it during - during a game and hurt yourself really bad?” Murasakibara let his arms fall and Tetsuya slid out from under him, turning to look at him. His eyes widened at the tears obscuring purple eyes. “I don’t want to see Kuro-chin like that again.”

 

“Murasakibara-kun,” Tetsuya began, voice weak. What did he say to that? He couldn’t very well control it. Unbidded, Akashi’s words slammed into him and he dug his nails into his legs to keep himself grounded. “I won’t.”

“You don’t know that,” Murasakibara disagreed, blinking back tears. “No one knows when they’re going to have a seizure.” Tetsuya opened his mouth to correct him but clamped it shut when he saw Himuro shake his head silently over the giant’s shoulder. “Kuro-chin, you were _scary_. I don’t - I don’t want to see that again.”

 

“I can assure you,” Tetsuya breathed out, “that I will do everything in my power not to have something like that happen again.”

 

“Kuro-chin also had hurt his arm,” Murasakibara spoke, palm pressing flat against the arm he remembered being bandaged. “That was from the fall?” Tetsuya avoided those watery purple eyes, staring intently at his chest instead.

 

“That has nothing to do-”

 

“Kuro-chin’s ability to play basketball is from his arms,” Murasakibara spoke softly, voice dropping. Alarms rang in Tetsuya’s head as Murasakibara wrapped long fingers around his arm, squeezing it.

 

“M-Murasakibara-kun,” Tetsuya stuttered out, trying to tug his arm out of the grip. Murasakibara tightened his hold and Tetsuya felt that twinge of pressure race up to his shoulder and down to his fingers, tingling.

 

“What if Kuro-chin had another seizure and you fell on your arm?” Murasakibara stated darkly, eyes clear. “What if you broke your arm? You’ll be screwed then. You wouldn’t be able to play basketball for the remainder of the season. You’re weak, Kuro-chin. You’re like glass. Aka-chin was right.” Murasakibara raised Tetsuya’s arm, Tetsuya wincing at the uncomfortable pinch it brought to his muscles and skin. “We have to be more careful with you now.”

 

“No you don’t,” Tetsuya insisted, trying to wrench his arm out of the tight grip. “I’m still the same. Murasakibara-kun, let go.” Murasakibara just peered down at him, expression shadowed by his bangs. “Murasakibara-kun.”

 

“Are you scared?” Murasakibara asked. Was he scared? Was he _scared_? Murasakibara was the type to let his anger take control in those rare occasions. He was the type who forgot his own strength during those slips of control, and ended up causing irreversible damage. And there they were, Murasakibara with a iron grip on his arm, gradually adding pressure.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya answered honestly. “Please let go of my arm.” Murasakibara slackened his grip on Tetsuya’s arm and he jerked it back, rubbing at the red mark forming against his skin.

 

“Kuro-chin needs to understand that you aren’t built like us,” Murasakibara explained after a moment of watching Tetsuya rub at his stinging arm. “You should stop playing basketball. How is this fun anymore for you?”

 

“Atsushi,” Himuro spoke up softly, “we should go.” Murasakibara glanced over his shoulder before nodding, standing up. Himuro gave Tetsuya’s shoulder a pat, expression apologetic. Tetsuya stiffy got to his feet, walking the two down the stairs.

 

“Grandmother,” Tetsuya called as he peeked into the kitchen. “My friends are leaving.” Himuro and Murasakibara straightened up as Chiako shuffled out of the kitchen, a gentle smile on her face.

 

“Oh my, what a handsome man you are!” Chiako cooed to Himuro, reaching out to take his hand. Himuro awkwardly let her pat his hand, a smile on his face. “My, you’ll be a real heartbreaker once your older.” Chiako turned to Murasakibara, who shrunk away from the elderly lady.

 

Murasakibara stiffened as Chiako snatched up his hands, smiling softly to him. “My, what a big boy you are! It’s clear to see you were raised with love.” Murasakibara just stared at their hands. Despite her frail, trembling grip, her hands were warm and sturdy around his.

 

Like Tetsuya’s.

 

“I’m so happy you stopped by to see Tetsuya. Thank you for being his friend,” Chiako spoke and patted Murasakibara’s hands. “I hope you come by again.”

 

“We will,” Murasakibara spoke before he could stop himself. “If-if Kuro-chin is okay with it.” Murasakibara side-eyed Tetsuya, who was watching the three interact with a gentle expression. He nodded, turning away to lead them to the door.

 

“I’m sorry Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara spoke as Tetsuya opened the door for them. “I didn’t mean to get so…”

 

“It’s fine,” Tetsuya spoke, even as his arm began to ache from the red handprint. “It got very heated very fast.” As it usually did when they argued. When they were of opposite opinions, they were like water and oil. Himuro offered his arms open in a brief hug, which Tetsuya confusedly returned, and then hesitated.

 

“Murasakibara-kun,” Tetsuya spoke and quickly wrapped his arms around the teen in a fleeting hug. He tore away before Murasakibara even had the chance to move his arms. “Thank you for visiting me. It - it means a lot to me, that you came to my house to see me.”

 

“See you tomorrow Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara mumbled, dazed. Himuro tugged him away and Tetsuya waved them off.

 

His arm throbbed like a bruise and he tried to ignore the words shadowing his footsteps as he went back into his house.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your protein levels went down,” Keiko explained as she shuffled through the papers. “It was at 3 grams of protein, now it’s at 1.3 grams!” Keiko beamed happily up at him. Tetsuya’s shoulders dropped down with a sigh of relief. Some good news, then.

 

“For now we’ll taper your immunosuppressant down to two pills and increase the doses of your steroid. I’m so happy about this, this is amazing news! You’re kidney functions are still normal as of right now. We moving in the right direction!” Keiko looked ecstatic and Tetsuya couldn’t help the smile that stretched its way onto his face.

 

“The Winter Cup starts tomorrow, right?” Keiko asked as she checked her calendar. “My vacation starts tomorrow and I promised Shintarou and Kazunari-kun I’d come watch their matches. I’ll pop by yours too!” Keiko smiled and Tetsuya’s smile faltered. Keiko’s smile wavered as she saw Tetsuya looked down at his hands.

 

“Midorima-sensei,” he began, picking at his cuticles, “should...should I quit basketball?” Keiko’s bright attitude fell, her eyes narrowing. Tetsuya wouldn’t look at her, his shoulders hunched up like a shield as he peeled back skin.

 

“Who said something to you?” Because that could be the only reason. Tetsuya was too stubborn for his own good. Not even his mother’s or her words could get him to reconsider his activities. But now here he was, questioning his decisions right before the big tournament. Someone must have said something to him.

 

“Everyone,” Tetsuya whispered as he finally looked at her, eyes dead. “Everyone keeps telling me the same thing. That I should stop playing. That I should resign. That I’m just hurting myself.”

 

Well, they weren’t wrong. But did any of them even think for a second why he was trying so hard at basketball? Did any of them ever stop to wonder why he kept trying, kept playing, even though he himself knew the risks?

 

“Everyone?” Keiko asked with a raised eyebrow, closing his folder. “Even Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya’s head shot up, eyes wide.

 

“No,” Tetsuya answered. “Taiga is the only one who’s telling me not to give up.” Only him? Then was his own team telling him to stop as well? Or had they not even mentioned it to him? That probably wasn’t doing him any good either, mentally. Especially from what she knew. Keiko silently sighed. Teenagers. Always thinking that the didn’t want to get to the root of problems.

 

“They aren’t wrong,” Keiko vocalized, watching Tetsuya deflate again. “Tetsuya, they’re worried. They’re scared. You had a seizure during a game. It’s no wonder no one wants you playing anymore. They’re afraid you’ll end up having another seizure or hurting yourself.”

 

“I know,” Tetsuya sighed out. “I just...don’t want to listen to them.”

 

“Why?” Keiko wondered. “Because you know their right?” Tetsuya nodded, ducking his head down.

 

“This is my last year playing,” Tetsuya whispered. “I already decided that. I was going to give it my all just this last time before retiring.” Keiko leaned back in her chair, mentally frowning as she outwardly kept her expression blank. “So I want to try and prove that despite all this, I’m still strong.”

 

“Then give it your all,” Keiko decided, tone final. “If this your last shot, then make it count.” Tetsuya looked up to her, frowning.

 

“But...Akashi-kun said…” Tetsuya trailed off and Keiko mentally groaned. Couldn’t Akashi just go to his psychologist and leave everyone alone with their own issues? He was breaking down everything Keiko and his family had been trying to build up in Tetsuya.

 

“Well, who are you going to believe?” Keiko huffed, lacing her hands together. “Your ex-teammates who are as stubborn as you, or your partner?” Keiko smiled, noting how Tetsuya’s eyes gained a bit of life to them at the word ‘partner’. How cute. His affection for Taiga was endearing.

 

“Taiga,” Tetsuya responded without thought, a small smile forming on his lips. “Taiga said that I’m stronger than they all think.” Keiko nodded, satisfied.

 

“Good, because he’s right. I don’t know what was exactly said to you, Tetsuya, but just remember - you are strong. You aren’t made of glass, no matter how much we worry for you. As long as you just take care of yourself, then it’s fine.” Tetsuya nodded, his expression lightening a bit.

 

“Now, has Anri-san contacted you to set up an appointment with your new therapist?” Keiko asked and Tetsuya nodded.

 

“I begin next week,” Tetsuya revealed. Keiko nodded, jotting a note down.

 

“Right after the Winter Cup,” she noted, “perfect.” She looked up at Tetsuya and smiled. “I’m happy you’ve decided to start seeing someone, Tetsuya.” Tetsuya nodded and fidgeted in his seat.

 

“I think that’s all for today. Just remember to wear your compression socks tomorrow during your game.” Tetsuya nodded and left. Keiko heaved a sigh and rested her chin in her palm, tapping her pen against Tetsuya’s medical file. “Almost over.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya woke up to a jumbled text message from Taiga, saying they were on the plane. Alex, Ilya, and Ryuusuke were joining him on his trip back, intent on seeing the matches for the week. Tetsuya was nervous, his stomach fluttering with butterflies as he thought of meeting Taiga’s family. He’d talked to them, sure, even seen their faces, but this was in person. It was more... _familiar_.

 

Tetsuya exhaled, sitting up. His knees and arms protested at the movement and he breathed in deep, forcing himself to stand. He stretched, rolling his shoulders and bending his arms and legs until his joints didn’t flare up with little licks of pain. He dressed quickly, descending the stairs to see his family up.

 

“Good morning,” Aoi greeted as she set down a decent sized breakfast at Tetsuya’s placemat. Tetsuya nodded and sat down, blinking down at his breakfast. “We’re going for a hearty dish today!”

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya responded as he dug into his scrambled eggs and sausage, his stomach rumbling at the first taste of food. Ever since he’d began taking his steroids, he was more or less always hungry, his appetite larger than ever. Aoi beamed happily, setting her own plate down.

 

“I asked today off,” Kyouya commented as he sipped his coffee. “So we can go see your game.” Tetsuya paused in taking a bite of his toast, eyes widening.

 

“You didn’t have to,” Tetsuya started, flustered. His father rarely ever took work off anymore, not since he’d been diagnosed. “You should spend your vacation time off with mom-”

 

“We’re coming to see your match!” Aoi repeated, smile full-force as she bit into her bacon. “Right mom?” Chiako chuckled into her mug of tea, nodding. Tetsuya flushed, looking down at his plate.

 

“No pressure,” Kyouya mumbled and Tetsuya snorted, dissolving into tiny hiccups as he sipped his orange juice. “We just want to see you have some fun. Remember, basketball is all about having fun.” Tetsuya nodded and took another forkful of his eggs.

 

“Ogiwara-kun is coming,” he blurted and Aoi dropped her fork. She squealed, clapping her hands happily as Chiako beamed brightly.

 

“You’re talking to him again?” Kyouya asked, eyes sparkling in happiness. Tetsuya nodded, hiding his smile by biting into his toast.

 

“Yes. Taiga...met up with him by accident and ended up giving him my number,” Tetsuya responded and Aoi just continued clapping.

 

“Aoi, the love of my life, please stop,” Kyouya groan, massaging his temples. Aoi laughed loudly.

 

* * *

 

 

The opening ceremony was a blur to Tetsuya. He remembered walking with his team, trying to hide between Koganei and Mitobe. For some reason, _everyone_ was aware of him, chancing glances at him or whispering when he walked by. Furihata tried to act as a shield, shadowing him when Seirin walked into the stadium.

 

“Where’s Kagami?” Riko all but breathed fire, making the boys wince. “He’s late!” Tetsuya tried to settle his beating heart, forcing himself not to look around for his partner. Taiga was probably just taking a bit to get there. With traffic, having to collect bags, his mother needing to be taken into consideration- it all piled into a large estimation of time to get from point A to point B.

 

“He texted me yesterday saying he was boarding,” Tetsuya spoke up, hoping his voice was shaking. “He-he said it’d be about a 12 hour flight.” Riko gave a long, frustrated groan and looked ready to physically snap her clipboard.

 

When Seirin lined up, Tetsuya could see the tension in Riko’s shoulders double as a Tournament Official walked towards her, his eyes bouncing over to Tetsuya.

 

“Where’s the couch for this team?” The official asked, turning his attention to Riko. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, on either side of her, tried to hide their smiles when Riko icily stated she was the coach. The official stared, eyes wide. “You-you aren’t the manager?” Tsuchida and Izuki were snickering silently to themselves as other teams glanced over at the obvious commotion.

 

“What did you need from me?” Riko asked frostily, smile as cold as her eyes as she stared the man down. He shifted, coughing into his clenched fist as he gestured past her, to Tetsuya. Mitobe and Koganei both shifted closer, trapping him between their shoulders as Furihata placed a comforting hand between his shoulder blades. He felt trapped and suddenly, many eyes from many teams were staring at them.

 

“The Board has some concerns over your player with epilepsy,” he stated and Riko’s entire body went taunt like a coiled spring. “As you know, all players with medical conditions-”

 

“Is there a problem?” Midorima Keiko swept in like a storm, her hair tied into a neat bun as Midorima’s basketball hung over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at the man and teenager. “Hello, I believe I can be of some help.”

 

“Midorima-sensei,” Riko breathed out while the man turned to look at her. Riko’s eyes sparkled at her grand entrance, her shoulders unwinding slightly. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga both fell back, seeing they weren’t needed anymore as the adult flashed them a smirk.

 

“Who are you?” The official asked, his body half turning to face both Riko and Keiko.

 

“Midorima Keiko, Doctor at Tokyo Municipal Hospital. I’m the doctor in charge of Kuroko Tetsuya, the player you seem to think has epilepsy,” Keiko stated, tone instantly reminding Seirin of her son. She pushed her glasses up, smiling. “If I remember correctly, Aida-san here turned in a copy of his medical files for the medical staff to keep. What’s the problem?”

 

Midorima was hurrying over, looking absolutely mortified as he hid his scissors in his pocket. Takao was hunched over, pointing at his back as he laughed loudly. A few members from Kaijou eyed him warily.

 

“Epilepsy was never stated on his files,” the official spoke, eyes flashing to the new addition to their clumped group. “His medical files are out of date and-”

 

“He doesn’t suffer from epilepsy,” Keiko interrupted. “The seizure he had was caused by a negative reaction to a new medication he was put on for his listed medical conditions. The medicine itself is listed in the files. I’d be more than happy to talk to you and the Board, if you want a detailed explanation?” Keiko raised a challenging eyebrow, and the man faltered. He glanced behind him, where two men with clipboards rapidly shook their heads.

 

“You swear he’s alright to play?” The man asked and Keiko nodded.

 

“I do.” She smiled and the man nodded, excusing himself.

 

“Oh, what a jerk!” Riko hissed lowly to herself, turning to Keiko. “Thank you. Um, what are you doing down here? Only teams are supposed to be here.” Keiko snorted, jostling Midorima’s bag. Midorima stopped at her side, tips of his ears red. He nodded in greeting, clearing his throat.

 

“Here Shin,” Keiko spoke, handing his bag to him. “Shintarou got to excited, he forgot his bag.” Hyuuga snorted and Midorima snatched his bag, huffing.

 

“Mom, please,” Midorima grumbled and Keiko dug into her purse, pulling out a paper. She handed the folded paper to Riko, who blinked curiously at it.

 

“Here’s a official doctor's note stating that Tetsuya’s medical conditions won’t affect his ability to play,” Keiko explained. “In case anyone else gives you trouble. I’ll go find a spot in the stands. Bye now.” Keiko patted Midorima on the arm, waving to the team as she left. Midorima made eye contact with Tetsuya for a moment before nodding, leaving to his team.

 

“Alright you slobs,” Riko called, “lineup prettily!” Koganei and Mitobe fell in front and in back of Tetsuya, blocking him from prying eyes. Tetsuya stared blankly down at the floor, hearing the whispers around him.

 

_“Hey, it’s he…?”_

 

_“Why are they letting him play?”_

 

_“Man, hopefully he has another freak out during the match!”_

 

_“Dude, I can’t believe someone filmed that though!”_

 

_“He looks sick. Should he even be playing?”_

 

Mitobe pressed a hand on his shoulder and Tetsuya looked over his shoulder to see the older teen smiling. Tetsuya gave a weak smile back and turned his focus back to the front, wishing it was Taiga’s hand on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya heard his phone go off but was unable to check it before Ryouta was in his personal space, hugging him.

 

“Tetsuyacchi! Akashicchi is summoning us,” Ryouta spoke, his voice traveling over the team.

 

“Huh? Summoning you? What are you, some sort of royal guards for an emperor or something?” Hyuuga snapped out as Midorima came towards them, holding his scissors in one hand, and a stuffed cat in the other.

 

“Kuroko, Kise,” Midorima greeted. “Have you received the text message from Akashi?” Ryouta nodded and Tetsuya just stared at the cat plushie. Midorima, catching his gaze, turned his head away.

 

“Oha-Asa predicted Aquarius to have poor luck today,” Midorima explained, glancing at Tetsuya. “Their lucky item is this cat plushie. It’ll - it’ll help you feel better.” Midorima shoved the cat at Tetsuya, who gingerly plucked it up from his hand. He ran his hand over the soft fleece material, a small smile gracing his lips as he stared at the blue button eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya spoke, lifting his head up to stare directly at Midorima. “I’ll hold onto her the entire day.” Ryouta squealed, poking at the pink bow sewed into the cat’s ear as Midorima just nodded. “We’ll be right back?” Riko eyed the three, gaze calculating.

 

“Furihata, do with them,” Riko snapped out and Ryouta and Midorima watched as a meek teen shuffled over to them, avoiding their eyes.

 

“H-hi?” Furihata greeted. Ryouta sniffed and turned his head, clinging to Tetsuya while Midorima nodded at the teen.

 

“Tetsuyacchi, where’s Kagamicchi?” Ryouta asked as he began to tug him towards the exit. Furihata and Midorima followed, Midorima’s soft voice asking when Furihata’s birthday was.

 

“S-scorpio?” Furihata answered. Ryouta snickered silently and intertwined his hand with Tetsuya’s, smirking down at him as they passed a few teams lingering about.

 

“Hey, how comes they’re parading around the twitchy kid?” A random boy called out and Tetsuya flinched, his hand tightening around his stuffed cat. Ryouta’s sharp eyes glanced over to find the source of the voice, but couldn’t pinpoint it.

 

“I know! I guess Seirin’s desperate if they’re gonna let the kid play! Watch out, he might convulse on you!” Another voice called, followed by a crash and a yelp. Ryouta and Midorima looked over to see Haizaki slouched against the wall, leg extended from where he’d kicked his teammate.

 

“Stop fucking yelling,” Haizaki snarled. “You’re too loud.” His teammates faltered and he glared at the two Miracles as they walked by. “What the hell is that? A cat?” Tetsuya raised the cat higher to show it off, his eyes glinting as Haizaki’s lips twitched upwards.

 

“Shougo-kun is so confusing,” Ryouta mumbled. “I think he’s worse than you, Midorimacchi.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Midorima snapped out as Furihata just kept looking back and forth from Haizaki to the teens.

 

“Kuroko-kun, what kind of friends do you have?” Furihata wheezed out. He frowned, eyeing Tetsuya. “Kuroko-kun, are your joints hurting you?” Ryouta and Midorima chanced a glance at Furihata and then at Tetsuya.

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya admitted, smiling faintly. “Furihata-kun is getting better at spotting my discomforts.” Furihata blushed at the praise and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Coach has been training me hard. She’s had be tend to Kiyoshi-senpai. I, um, noticed you were limping a bit. If we have time, I can massage your legs and apply some wraps?” Tetsuya shook his head, still smiling.

 

“I’m wearing compression socks today, but thank you. The massage sounds lovely,” Tetsuya responded and then turned to his two other friends. “Furihata-kun wants to go into Sports Therapy after graduating, so he’s taken to study and practice on Kiyoshi-senpai and me.”

 

“Really?” Ryouta spoke, eyeing Furihata up and down. “What was your name again?”

 

“Furi-Furihata,” Furihata stuttered out and Ryouta gave a small smirk.

 

“Well Furihata-kun, please take good care of Tetsuyacchi.” Ryouta hugged Tetsuya closer to him as they passed more players and Furihata looked to Midorima, lost.

 

“You’ll get used to it,” Midorima spoke in ways of comfort. Furihata felt more lost than before.

 

* * *

 

 

They got to the outside without further incident, Midorima and Furihata striking up a conversation about the medical procedures one could do to a player during a time of emergency.

 

Aomine was leaning on the stairs, yawning loudly as Murasakibara struggled with a stubborn bag of chips.

 

“Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara greeted, eyes falling to the cat. “Did your grandma make that too? What’s that one’s name, Ne-tan?” Tetsuya flushed and gripped tighter to the cat while Midorima, Aomine, Ryouta, and Furihata just stared between them.

 

“What?” Aomine questioned.

 

“You’ve met his grandmother?” Ryouta gasped, scandalized. Midorima blinked.

 

“She made that bunny from the photos?” Midorima questioned.

 

“When were you over at his house?” Aomine snapped out, eyeing the cat doll as well.

 

“Yesterday~” Murasakibara stated. “Muro-chin and I played video games and ate cookies.” _And almost broke my arm_ , Tetsuya thought bitterly.

 

“Everyone.” Akashi’s voice cut through their squabbling and they all looked up to see Akashi standing at the top of the steps, eyes glinting with amusement. “Hello.” His heterochromatic eyes fell on Tetsuya and he frowned. “Tetsuya, you’re here.”

 

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya greeted, lips pressing into a thin line. “You sound almost disappointed that I’m here.” Furihata shifted, touching his elbow.

 

“I have to admit,” Akashi spoke lightly, eyes narrowed in displeasure, “I am a little. You didn’t resign after all.” Tetsuya held his head high, his hands twitched to peel at his cuticles when everyone turned to look at him. He inhaled, trying to square his shoulders.

 

“No, I didn’t,” Tetsuya replied, keeping his voice steady as Furihata shifted behind him. “Sorry I couldn’t follow your advice.” Akashi’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I see that. I had thought that I was being clear too, when we spoke,” Akashi spoke, Ryouta bristling at his words.

 

“Is that what you were talking about?” Ryouta snapped out, clenching his fists. “Trying to persuade Tetsuyacchi to resign?”

 

“It’s in his best interest,” Akashi smoothed. Everyone was surprised when Furihata spoke up.

 

“Why?” Furihata asked gently, hand curling around the fabric of Tetsuya’s jacket. “Why would you think Kuroko-kun wants to resign, though? He’s trying hard for you guys, you know.” Tetsuya turned to him, eyes wide. Midorima and Ryouta stared, mouths parted, while everyone else just tensed.

 

Akashi thinned his lips out, eyeing Furihata over Tetsuya’s shoulder.

 

“Who are you?” Akashi spoke, voice like ice. “This is a personal matter between me and my old teammates. I’m sorry, but would you two please leave?” Akashi’s tone tightened, almost a growl at the end of his tone. _Two?_ Tetsuya thought and heard footsteps behind him.

 

A weight was settled on his head, obscuring his vision for a brief moment before the scent of herbs and cologne filled his nose.

 

“Aw come on,” Taiga spoke as he wound his arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder, pulling him against his side, “that’s not nice. I thought we were all friends here.”

 

Tetsuya’s mind blanked as Taiga tipped back the hat he’d settled on Tetsuya, eyes glimpsing at him for a second as a blinding smile stretched across his face. Then Taiga focused on Akashi and the rest of the group, leaving Tetsuya to blink dazily at him as Furihata shifted at their side. Taiga was there, touching him. Taiga was there, his warmth seeping through Tetsuya’s layers and causing his heart to change from a steady _bu-dum bu-dum_ to a rapid _thump-thump-thump_ .  

 

Akashi stared expressionlessly at Taiga, eyes glinting ominously in the shadows of his long bangs. His two-colored eyes slid over to Shintarou’s scissors and he smiled.

 

“Shintarou,” Akashi spoke, tone light and friendly. “May I use your scissors for a moment? I’ve been meaning to cut my bangs. Reo’s be a bit controlling over my hair as of late, so I might as well fix them while she’s not here.” Midorima wavered, sharing a glance with Ryouta. Ryouta looked cautious, eyebrows pinched and eyes narrowed. Midorima tentatively handed the sharp scissors over, wary as he withdrew his hand. “Thank you.” Akashi stepped down the stairs, expression pleasant enough.

 

Akashi raised the scissors, snipping at his red bangs. No one spoke as he cut his hair, uncomfortable in the tension forming. Taiga’s grip on Tetsuya’s shoulder loosened as Akashi finished cutting his bangs, lowering the scissors.

 

“So, Kagami Taiga,” Akashi greeted. “You’re the reason Tetsuya has been so disobedient?” Taiga raised an eyebrow, lips pursing. Tetsuya was tensing under his hand and he frowned heavily, not liking how cautious everyone was of the red head. What was the worse he could do?

 

“What do you mean, disobedient? He’s not a dog,” Taiga snapped back. Akashi nodded, humming thoughtfully. Taiga audibly ground his teeth, not liking how apathetic Akashi was being with him when it came to Tetsuya.

 

“He isn’t a dog, no. If he was, he wouldn’t be so disobedient,” Akashi commented. Taiga’s eyes narrowed at how the teen was talking about his partner. He sounded controlling, demeaning, and disinterested all at once and it set Taiga on edge. “But he was very obedient, once upon a time. Would listen to me without a second thought.” Akashi let his eyes slip over to Tetsuya for a moment, a slight twitch of his lips. “But I guess his interest was stolen by a unruly tiger instead.”

 

“Got a problem with me being his partner?” Taiga snarled, his arm dropping from Tetsuya’s shoulder. Akashi gave a humorless chuckle, his yellow eye seeming to glow eerily. Something in his tone sent shivers running down Taiga’s spin and he shifted his footing, instincts screaming at him.

 

“I have a lot of problems,” Akashi responded. “You’re just a recurring one. Because of you, Tetsuya just doesn’t know when to _stop_.”

 

It happened in the span of five seconds.

 

Akashi lunged, scissors poised to stab. Taiga dodged to the right, feeling his cheek explode is white hot pain instantly. He shoved Tetsuya into Furihata, putting distance between them at his mind blanked.

 

He saw red. Nothing but consuming red.

 

His arm shot out, fist clenched tightly. His knuckle connected with Akashi’s cheek, twinging in pain. Akashi slammed against the ground and Taiga followed, grabbing a fistful of his jersey jacket. He raised his fist up again, ready to strike once more.

 

He panted, teeth bared like a wild animal’s as he stared Akashi down, body shaking with retrained rage.

 

No one moved.

 

Furihata gave a wheeze as Tetsuya just stared, mind unable to process what had just happened. Murasakibara was the first to come back to himself, dropping his bag of chips and bodily lifting Taiga off Akashi. Ryouta and Midorima scurried to help Akashi sit up, who was blinking dazily at the hostile teen.

 

“If you _ever_ come at me like that again, you’ll have more to worry about than that light tap!” Taiga snarled out as he struggled against Murasakibara’s hold, eyes wild. His muscles tensed as he bodily struggled, trying to tear himself from Murasakibara’s bruising grip. “Don’t you _ever_ come at me like that again! You hear me? Say you understand!” Taiga jerked against Murasakibara’s chest, snarling like his namesake.

 

“Taiga, Taiga,” Tetsuya tried to soothe as Furihata began to shake and mutter to himself, “We’re going to be disqualified. We’re going to be disqualified. We’re going to be disqualified.” Taiga bared his teeth, the blood trickling down his cheek in a thin, lazy line. His eyes were wild, glossy as they burned into Akashi’s slumped form.

 

“Forgive me,” Akashi slurred out, raising a hand to his cheek. “I miscalculated your reaction.” He rubbed at his cheek, working his jaw up, down, and sideways to get the throbbing ache to dull. That had seriously hurt. He considered that a light tap?

 

“What reaction?! Get back up and come at me!” Taiga spat as he grappled against Murasakibara. “You really think you can just get away with trying to _stab_ me? You could have hurt Tetsuya!” Taiga jerked at Murasakibara’s hands again, causing the larger teen to stumble with a momentarily startled expression on his face. “I’ve fought guys bigger than you! Get your hands off me!” Taiga tried to smash the back of his head against Murasakibara’s face, only to hit air when the hands abandoned him as if scorched.

 

“Taiga,” Tetsuya tried again and touched Taiga’s arm. Taiga snarled down at him, before realizing just who was speaking to him. His expression didn’t change but he backed away from Murasakibara, shoulders still tense. “Are you okay?” Taiga’s expression smoothed out some, his forehead decreasing of its wrinkles as he clenched and unclenched his fists. “Taiga, are you okay?”

 

Tetsuya raised a hand, touching his cheek lightly. His lips tilted downwards as he thumbed at the cut. It was shallow, only breaking through the first few layers of skin and drawing blood. He didn’t think Taiga would need anything but a bandaid, if that.

 

Murasakibara walked around them, helping Akashi up to his feet. Midorima checked his cheek, eyes narrowed at the already forming bruise.

 

“If anyone asks you,” Midorima spoke as he poked at the tender flesh. Akashi didn’t even flinch. “Someone accidentally opened a door on you when you were walking by.” Ryouta choked on his spit and Aomine just gawked.

 

“Why does that sound threatening?” Furihata wheezed out, trembling. “Oh my god, can we - can we just go back?” Furihata tugged on Tetsuya’s sleeve like a child, gesturing for them to go away. “We should head back.”

 

“I think it’s time we all headed back,” Akashi ordered, brushing Midorima’s hands off him. “I hope to see you all during our matches.” Akashi turned and climbed the steps, his posture and attitude not that of someone who’d just been punched in the face.

 

Aomine wavered before grumbling, shoving past Taiga and Tetsuya. Midorima sighed, pushing up his glasses.

 

“Let’s go, Kise,” Midorima spoke, grabbing Ryouta’s wrist before he could argue. Murasakibara followed after them, glancing at Taiga as he passed.

 

“Furihata-kun, do you mind going back before us?” Tetsuya requested. Furihata looked between the two before nodding slowly.

 

“Just...come back soon please?” Furihata asked and Tetsuya nodded. Soon Taiga and Tetsuya were alone.

 

“Taiga,” Tetsuya spoke slowly, moving to step in front of Taiga. “Welcome back.” Taiga’s head was ducked, the hand he’d used to punch Akashi trembling slightly. Taiga peered down at Tetsuya as Tetsuya pressed closer to him, trying to catch his eyes. “I missed you.” His arms wrapped around Taiga’s waist, squeezing him tightly. Taiga held him close, giving a exhale of content.

 

“I missed you too,” Taiga responded after a moment, his voice slightly strained and shoulders slumping. Tetsuya tilted his head up, forgetting he had acquired a hat. The brim smacked Taiga’s chin and he chuckled, tilting the hat’s brim back. He craned his head down, pressing his lips to Tetsuya’s forehead.

 

Butterflies went wild in Tetsuya’s stomach at the tender touch, letting out a soft giggle with Taiga made kissy noises against his skin. Taiga began to rock their bodies side to side, humming against Tetsuya’s brow. Tetsuya inhaled his scent, feeling simultaneously light and heavy at the same time as everything just seemed to click in his mind.

 

“Are you okay?” Tetsuya asked, eyes sliding to his cut cheek. Taiga hummed again, hugging him tighter.

 

“I don’t think when I get into a fight,” Taiga explained. “You know how people say they see red when mad?” Tetsuya nodded. “Yeah, I see red. Next thing I know, I got some split knuckles and unconscious bodies around me.” Taiga pressed his lips to Tetsuya’s forehead again, exhaling through his nose.

 

“Is your hand alright?” Tetsuya asked and Taiga reluctantly untangled his arms from Tetsuya. He looked down at his hand. The shaking had stopped but his fingers twitched every so often from the aches centering around his red knuckles.

 

“I can’t believe you punched Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya spoke as he thumbed at the abused hand. Taiga winced and snorted. “You actually punched him.”

 

“He came at me with a sharp weapon. How could I not? What did he expect me to do, get scared and submit to him?” Tetsuya snorted himself and smiled up at Taiga.

 

“Hi,” he said again and Taiga laughed, tugging his hat brim down. Tetsuya batted his hands away, blinking as he seemed to finally realize he had a hat on. “What is this?”

 

“A souvenir!” Taiga laughed as he plucked the hat off Tetsuya’s head, adjusting it down over his own hair. “I bought some other stuff too but my mom has it.” Tetsuya stared at the yellow Minion hat settled on Taiga’s head, expression blank.

 

“That’s a...Minion, right?” Tetsuya questioned, eyes narrowed. “From that movie, Despicable Me, right?” Taiga snorted at Tetsuya hesitance on the subject.  

 

“Yeah, that movie. Still find it ridiculous you didn’t know what they were called,” Taiga chuckled as he pulled at Tetsuya’s cheeks. Tetsuya’s expression fell into an impassive pout.

 

“I never cared to learn what they were called. They were just annoying yellow cyclops to me,” Tetsuya justified and jabbed Taiga in the stomach, causing his hands to release his cheeks. “We should head back.”

 

“Yeah,” Taiga wheezed out, rubbing at his stomach. “What’s with the cat?” Taiga pointed to the plush and Tetsuya held it out for Taiga to touch.

 

“Midorima-kun said it was my lucky item for the day,” Tetsuya spoke as they began to walk back, a light bounce in his step as Taiga brushed their hands together. “It’s his way of wishing me well.” Taiga snorted as he flicked the bow in the cat’s ear, slinging an arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder.

 

“You ready for today’s match?” Taiga asked as they passed a team. Taiga’s eyebrows raised as whispering broke out amongst the teens when they caught sight of Tetsuya. “What’s everyone looking at?”

 

“Me,” Tetsuya responded as he squeezed into Taiga’s side. “My seizure has become the joke of the tournament.” Taiga’s face darkened as his gritted his teeth.

 

“Why?” He snarled low in his throat. “They find it funny?” Tetsuya shook his head, eyes seeking out Seirin.

 

“No, they just don’t think we’ll be a struggle because of me.” Taiga stared down at him, eyes softening.

 

“So they’re underestimating us?” Taiga whispered and Tetsuya glanced at him, nodding. “All the better.” Tetsuya gave a soft laugh at Taiga’s vicious grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Himuro huffed, resisting the urge to pull at his hair. Murasakibara had just up and disappeared without telling anyone where he’d gone and Coach Araki had sent Himuro to find their tall player.

 

How hard was it to find a 2 meter giant? Himuro looked around, thankful he was wearing his jacket. The outside wind was nippy, biting at his heels when he walked. He’d searched all the vending machines in the stadium and was now outside, wondering if a food truck had stolen his friend’s interest.

 

“Excuse me,” Himuro heard a woman saying ahead of him, his eye landing on a woman sitting in a wheelchair. “Could you help me? I’m trying to find the main entrance.” The players she was talking to looked flustered, clearly trying to help.

 

“You’re looking for the main entrance?” Himuro asked, eyes narrowing. There was something about the woman’s profile that nagged at the back of his head, something familiar. The woman looked over her shoulder and Himuro’s breath left him in a wheeze.

 

Same round face, same wide eyes, same sun-shine smile as her son.

 

“ **M-Mama?** ” Himuro stuttered out, visible eye wide as Ilya gasped at him.

 

“Tatsuya!” Ilya shrieked loudly in English, turning her wheelchair around to face him. At the distraction, the players ran. “Tatsuya! Oh, look at you! You’ve grown so tall!” Ilya wheeled herself over to him and Himuro felt like he was in dream as his eyes did  a once over. It felt like a vice-grip was on his heart at the sight of her missing right foot.

 

“M-Mama what-what happened to you?” His hands shook at they hung uselessly at his side, gaze still burning into the missing appendage. “You-your foot.” Ilya blinked before her eyes fell to her leg.

 

“Oh, oh sweetie! Sweetie, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Ilya cooed as she raised her hands, Himuro stepping closer. He bent down, letting her warm, soft hands cup his face. “It’s okay. You know me. Infection, blood clots, all that jazz. Sweetie, honey, don’t cry.” Ilya smiled gently and Himuro’s eyebrows pinched up.

 

“I’m not going to cry,” he denied even as his voice cracked. “When-when did this happen?” He had to be dreaming. The last time he’d seen her was before he moved with his father. She was still so fit, had to feet, and had a fighting spirit that rivaled her son’s.

 

Ilya swiped her thumb under Himuro’s curtained bangs, feeling roughed, raised flesh. She smiled gently at him, tucking his other side of bangs behind his ear.

 

“Been like this since last January,” she explained softly as Himuro sniffled and stood up straight. “Taiga said you’d moved here. Oh, we were going to surprise you after your first match but, well… Surprise!”

 

Himuro’s expression pinched up before he swooped down, hugging her tightly. She laughed, patting his back.

 

“You’re grown so big! I don’t see you for a few years and you shoot up like a beanpole!” Ilya laughed. “Oh, you’ve become so handsome! My beautiful son!” Ilya pecked his cheek and he pulled back, coughing.

 

“Mama,” Himuro whined, his cheeks heating. “Who’s with you? Ryuusuke and Alex?” Ilya nodded and then frowned.

 

“Taiga ran off somewhere but forgot this-” Ilya gestured to her lap, where a bag rested “-so I chased after him and got separated from them.” Ilya looked exhausted. “Mind taking me to go find his team?”

 

“Of course,” Himuro spoke, all thoughts of finding his wayward teammate thrown out the window as he rounded Ilya’s wheelchair, taking hold of the handles.

 

“You should see me with my eyepatch on! I look like a pirate!” Ilya blurted out, turning her head to the side to talk to Himuro.

 

“Eyepatch?” Himuro wheezed out. “What eyepatch?” Ilya hummed, patting at the bag. Himuro’s grip on the handles tightened, his breathing coming out as soft exhales. His chest hurt. His eyes burned. What had he missed? He could have messaged Taiga at any point, any point at all during their time apart. But he never did and now he was being smacked with the realization that his mother figure’s health had been on the decline.

 

“Oh, that’s right, you were gone by then. I had a small stroke and it did some nerve damage to my brain.” Ilya huffed. “I was temporarily blind for good few months and even now, my eyesight will go out.”

 

“ **_WHAT?!_ ** ” Himuro hollered, stopping the wheelchair. How her tone was, it was almost as if she wasn’t talking about missing body parts or have a _stroke_.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Ilya waved away with a laugh. “You’ve missed all the fun!” Himuro gave a loud, frustrated groan, grabbing at the handlebars tightly.

 

“I didn’t want to move,” Himuro confessed as he began to push her again. “You know that. But my dad’s job…”

 

“Moved you two, I know,” Ilya sombered up, patting her thighs idly. “I missed you. It hurt, separating from one of my sons.”

 

“I missed you too,” Himuro choked out. They strolled in silence, Ilya fidgeting with Taiga’s bag. “So Taiga went back home?”

 

“For half the month, yes,” Ilya answered. “I hadn’t been expecting him to stay for so long. We nearly ran out of food on Thanksgiving.” Himuro chuckled, imaging the comical scene of Taiga consuming everything within reach.

 

“We hope the next time he visits, you come with,” Ilya spoke, voice suggestive. Himuro pursed his lips, eye darkening.

 

“Maybe I will,” Himuro commented. “No promises though.”

 

“Hopefully that changes,” Ilya commented and Himuro hummed. “So how’s life treating you here?” Himuro smiled and began to talk, telling his mother figure about his new friends and new life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kagami!” The team cheered as they threw themselves at Taiga, hugging him. “We missed you!” Taiga laughed, hugging whoever was closest to him.

 

“Thanks guys! Glad to be back!” Taiga chuckled as he was released, Riko standing there as she tapped her fan against her shoulder.

 

“You’re late,” Riko gritted out, the air around her menacing. “Mind explaining why you’re late?” Taiga ducked behind Tetsuya, using him as a shield.

 

“I forgot about timezones and then we had to take a bit of time to get my mom situated and-” Taiga stopped, blinking. He looked down at his feet and turned in a circle. “Oh crap.”

 

“Looking for this?” Seirin turned, as one, as Himuro walked towards them. He was swinging Taiga’s bag, expression blank. “Here you go.” Himuro tossed the bag at Taiga, who caught it.

 

“Tatsuya…” Taiga forced out. Himuro’s eye narrowed.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Himuro asked calmly in English, taking a step closer. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“You cut off contact for years,” Taiga snapped back. “Didn’t seem like you’d care.” Himuro’s shoulders drew back as he looked ready to snap something back. He shook his head at the last second and sighed.

 

“We’ll discuss this later…” Himuro wavered, opening his mouth. “Good luck on your game.” Himuro pivoted on his heel and walked away, leaving Seirin confused and Taiga frowning.

 

“You two good?” Riko asked and Taiga nodded. She nodded and rested her hands on her hips, eyes alight. “Alright guys, we’ve got roughly an hour before we play Touou! Let’s try to relax and rest before the game.” The team cheered back and Tetsuya touched Taiga’s hand.

 

“You ready to defeat them?” Tetsuya asked and Taiga looked down at him, expression burning.

 

“You know it.”

 

“What’s with the Minion hat, Kagami-kun?”

 

Tetsuya hid his face into his cat plushie, his shoulders silently shaking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, go check out Missed Doses Chapter 4. Trust me. You'll love it. 
> 
> BONUS I FELT WOULDN'T WORK IN ACTUAL CHAPTER:
> 
> Mibuchi gave a shriek as Akashi walked towards them, the rest of the team falling silent as they gawked at their captain.
> 
> "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Mibuchi cried out, cupping his face. 
> 
> "I cut my bangs," Akashi explained as Mayuzumi hugged his stomach, snickering loudly. 
> 
> "I MEANT THE BRUISE!" Mibuchi screeched, eyes burning with a promise of pain.
> 
> "I walked into a door?" 
> 
> Mayuzumi burst out laughing, falling onto his knees.


	15. 15th Dose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! IRL hit me in the face like Kagami decking Akashi. I also struggled a lot with this chapter because of a certain AOMINE. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the short chapter It's about 4k shorter than usual. See how much I struggled lmao. 
> 
> There is some Spanish sentences in this chapter, just a heads up! A SPECIAL THANKS TO StrawFairy FOR TRANSLATING FOR ME~! <3 I LOVE YOU 
> 
> ENJOY~! <3

_ [He stared at the phone screen, unable to look away from the picture. Kagami was barely acknowledged in his mind, his main focus of attention the small smile that graced Tetsuya’s face. It was small, barely an upturn of his lips, but his eyes spoke volumes in comparison. _

 

_ His expression was always impassive, always empty of emotion. It had become a game to them, to see who could break his blank exterior.  _

 

_ Kise always tried to go for tickles or sudden jokes. Murasakibara tried to show him funny videos or stuff cake down his throat in a way to make him show delight. Midorima would give him lucky items, always getting that fleeting little quirk of his lips. Akashi would just brush their hands together in tender companionship and his gaze would soften just the slightest bit. _

 

_ Aomine always won, always reigned champion. He was able to get tinkering bell-like hiccups to escape Tetsuya’s lips, would be able to get those breathtaking blue eyes to water with unshed tears as he gasped for air. Aomine was the only one who knew what Tetsuya’s weight felt like as he leaned against him for support after Aomine managed to break down his walls.  _

 

_ Except, when was the last time he’d heard Tetsuya laugh? _

 

_ Without his willing, the memories swarmed him. Rain, thunder, a devastated Tetsuya staring at him as if he was smashing his precious world to bits.  _

 

_ “I’ve...completely forgotten how to receive your passes anymore.” _

 

_ Aomine scowled at his phone, looking at those eyes Tetsuya showed as he posed with Kagami.  _

 

_ His eyes were usually blank, closed off for any who tried to read them. If you weren’t experienced with him, like the Generation of Miracles were, you’d never be able to see the emotions he conveyed.  _

 

_ When Tetsuya’s eyes were murky, he was sad or struggling with emotions he couldn’t properly express. When Tetsuya’s eyes sparkled, he was happy, amused, in some sort of positive mood that usually became infectious to everyone else around him. When Tetsuya’s eyes glistened brightly, he was content and in a state of utter bliss, as they learned the first time he had a milkshake in their presence.  _

 

_ Tetsuya’s eyes were glistening brightly and sparkled as he pressed up against Kagami’s side, his cheeks hued and his lips quirked upwards. He was smiling so serenely, that it made Aomine want to throw his phone against the opposite wall. _

 

_ He wanted Tetsuya to smile at him like that. He wanted Tetsuya to press at his side. He wanted to run his hands through Tetsuya’s hair, touch him, hug him, claim him as his and only his. _

 

_ He wanted Tetsuya for all the phantom had to offer.  _

 

_ And yet he’d never receive it.  _

 

_ Aomine stared at them, pressed together on the hospital bed, and realized with a numbed jolt that he never had a chance. How Tetsuya looked to Kagami, as if he hung the stars in the sky and was the reason for the sun rising every morning, was completely different from how he looked at anyone else.  _

 

_ His tender stares in response to Kise or his gentle smiles at Midorima were nothing in comparison to how he eyed Kagami like the teen had stolen his breath and wasn’t planning on returning it any time soon.  _

 

_ Tetsuya had never looked at anyone like he looked at Kagami. Tetsuya never looked at Aomine like he looked at Kagami.  _

 

_ Aomine knew this. He knew it the moment he met with Kagami. How the teen’s full attention had automatically focused on Tetsuya and Tetsuya only. He’d completely blocked Aomine out, shut him down, pushed him away - Tetsuya was his only concern. _

 

_ When he saw them, they acted as one being, breathing in sync. Tetsuya brightened up like a brand new light bulb the moment his eyes landed on Kagami, his entire being radiating with a vibrant static energy.  _

 

_ When he saw them, they acted like they were the center to each other’s universes and it made him sick to his stomach and at the same time, longing for that connection with the phantom. _

 

_ He’d pushed him away, shut him out, afraid he’d ruin what they had with his realized feelings.  _

 

_ That was his downfall.] _

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine looked up, Momoi hugging her clipboard to her chest tightly as she paced in front of him. The locker room was silent, the air heavy with concentration. Everyone was focused, everyone was ready. 

 

“Satsuki,” Aomine spoke out, tone light. Momoi stopped pacing back and forth, eyebrows pinching as she turned to look at Aomine. Ever since he’d come back from his summon, he’d been subdued. “Do you think I made a mistake?”

 

Momoi stared at him silently, the players around them breaking into soft conversations as they waited for the clock to tick down to their match. Aomine’s shoulders were taut with tension, his muscles flexing under his skin every other second. His jaw was clenched tight, eyes dark with heavy emotions as his mind overworked and ran himself in dizzying circles. The air around him was enough to keep everyone at a distance. 

 

Momoi briefly wondered just which mistake Aomine was referring to.

 

Was it his mistake of pushing Tetsuya away? His mistake to clam up on his emotions, hide them and pretend everything was alright? Was it his mistake in thinking he was the best player ever, that there wasn’t anyone in the world who could beat him? Was it his mistake in thinking he could persuade Tetsuya by mere sheer will alone?

 

The list went on and Momoi was not about to vocalize her mental tallies. Instead, she sighed and sat down heavily onto the bench, nudging his knee with her own. 

 

“Yes I do,” Momoi responded, deciding vague was her best option. “But as people, we grow and learn from our mistakes. Do you think you can learn?”

 

Aomine looked down at his clasped hands and hung his head.

 

“I hope so.”

 

It was good enough for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya felt his stomach clench in unwelcomed fear as they walked out onto the floor. Whispers and cheers were thrown at Seirin, chants for their victory deafening. Tetsuya’s hand found Taiga’s jersey, gripping onto the fabric tightly as his breathing picked up slightly. 

 

He could almost feel their accusing stares, questioning his place on the team. What was he doing there, putting himself at risk of another seizure or worse? What if it happened during the game against Touou? What if-

 

“My family’s somewhere in the stands watching us,” Taiga cut through his spiralling thoughts like a heated knife. “They’re so excited to meet you. You know, in person.” Taiga moved to where he was side by side with Tetsuya, smiling down at him. “Hey, calm down. It’s just another normal day playing. I’ve been training too. I can’t wait to show you my new moves.”

 

“Taiga has some new moves?” Tetsuya asked, breathless, his heart calming under Taiga’s radiant warmth. Taiga hummed and bumped their arms together. 

 

“Okay, okay, you’re pissing my lonely heart off,” Hyuuga commented as he shoved between the two of them. “Save the flirting for when we beat Touou.” Hyuuga smirked at the two of them and stepped into the front with Kiyoshi. 

 

“He’s coming around,” Koganei mused witsfully as Mitobe saddled up beside Taiga. “It’s a slow process, but the fruits of our harvest will be delicious.”

 

“Are you hungry?” Taiga asked and then frowned, rubbing his stomach. “I’m hungry now. Thanks. Look what you did.” Koganei barked out a laugh while Fukuda loudly proclaimed getting ramen afterwards. 

 

“Focus!” Riko snapped and the team jumped to attention. 

 

“Ramen sounds good,” Tsuchida suddenly spoke and Kawahara burst out laughing. Hyuuga groaned loudly and shook his head, Riko looking ready to smack them all with her paper fan. 

 

“Let’s discuss dinner afterwards!” Kiyoshi laughed out and pointed up at the staff filming up in the rafters, broadcasting LIVE. The team settled down and Tetsuya’s eyes stayed glued to the camera.

 

“What, worried you’re gonna have another seizure on TV?” Taiga asked and Tetsuya jumped, hand finding Taiga’s. Mitobe frowned while Koganei patted his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t think so negatively, Kuroko-kun,” Fukuda spoke as he popped up behind Tetsuya. “Think positive - like us winning!” Kawahara nodded in agreement, Furihata giving a thumbs up. Tetsuya nodded, eyes hardening in determination as the stadium went wild, Touou’s entrance announced by thunderous cheers. 

 

“Is that really necessary?” Hyuuga asked as they watched Touou enter, Imayoshi’s jersey jacket hung off his shoulders like a cape. “How is it staying like that?”

 

“Focus!” Riko hissed again, smacking her forehead when Izuki opened his mouth. “No puns! Focus guys!” The team broke into grumbles and a few of the staff members glanced over at them in curiosity as Riko gave a high pitched shriek and brandished her paper fan. 

 

Tetsuya exhaled a shaky breath as Touou began to get themselves settled across the court from them. 

 

“Still nervous?” Taiga asked and Tetsuya nodded without hesitation. Taiga hummed aloud and nodded. 

 

“ _ Taiga-! _ ” Tetsuya yelped as Taiga scooped him up, spinning them around fast. Izuki burst out laughing as Riko just crouched down, giving a frustrated groan. Taiga set him down, steadying him when Tetsuya stumbled backwards.

 

“What-what are you doing?” Tetsuya stuttered out, eyes spinning. Taiga laughed loudly, ruffling his hair. 

 

“Getting rid of your nervousness! Who else is nervous?” Taiga asked and his eyes landed on Furihata, who made a soft ‘eep’ sound and shuffled into Kawahara. Kawahara pushed him at Taiga and the team watched as Taiga spun Furihata around.

 

“I-I won’t even be playing!” Furihata cried out as Taiga set him back onto his feet. He stumbled into Tsuchida, who steadily him as the rest of the team snickered. “ _ Why? _ ”

 

“Why not?” Taiga grinned, looking hyped up. “We’re about to play an awesome game, we’re in the Winter Cup, and I’m pumped for a fight! Let’s go!” 

 

“I thought he had more energy than usual,” Hyuuga mused aloud as Taiga bounced on the balls of his feet. Furihata and Tetsuya shared a look before Riko descended upon them, smacking them all with her fan. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Man, they look so tiny down there,” Alex mused as she leaned back in her chair, cheek rested in her hand. “Where is - oh my god, he’s short!” Alex eyes sparkled as her gaze found Tetsuya. 

 

“He isn’t that short,” Ryuusuke denied as he watched his son haul the blue haired teen up and spin him. “Taiga’s just taller than average...huh. Did Taiga get into a fight in the short time he’s been back?”

 

“He’s rather energetic,” Ilya voiced, eyes crinkling up as she watched her son lift another boy off his feet. “I hope he didn’t get into a fight.” A hand tapped lightly on Ilya’s wheelchair and Ilya blinked, turning to the person next to her. 

 

Blue eyes and blue hair met her as the woman smiled sweetly, hands latched onto the teen squished into the seat next to her.

 

“Hi! I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear,” the woman spoke, tugging on the teen when he tried to get up. He plopped back down with a grunt. “Are you talking about Kagami-kun?”

 

“Yes. I’m Kagami Ilya. Taiga’s my son,” Ilya spoke slowly, looking at how uncomfortable the teen with her was. “I’m sorry, you are…?” The woman’s eyes brightened and the teen stopped, eyeing her before looking down at Taiga. 

 

“Kuroko Aoi,” Aoi introduced. “Kuroko Tetsuya’s mother.” Aoi smiled warmly and Ilya was surprised she hadn’t noticed the similarities. “You’re visiting from America?”

 

“Yes,” Ryuusuke answered as he leaned against Ilya’s shoulder, offering a nod to Kyouya. “Taiga’s only spoken great things about your son. It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“Likewise,” Kyouya spoke as he clapped a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Ogiwara-kun, why don’t you go find some friends or-”

 

“Oh thank god! Bye bye Grandma!” Ogiwara was up and out of his chair without a second thought, waving to Chiako. The elderly woman chuckled and waved back. 

 

“Sorry about Ogiwara-kun,” Aoi apologized. “So, you’re Kagami-kun’s parents! He’s a splendid child. He really cares for Tet-chan!” Aoi smiled and Ilya’s smile faltered, confusion pinching her brow.

 

“Taiga is over the moon about Tetsuya. They’re dating after all,” Ilya commented. Aoi nodded happily and ilya’s shoulders slumped a bit. “Oh thank god, you’re okay with them.”

 

“They’re happy,” Aoi answered seriously. “Of course we are. Besides, Kagami-kun really cares for Tet-chan. Like,  _ really cares _ . How could we be against it when they look at each other like they do?”

 

“God I need someone,” Alex grumbled aloud and Ryuusuke choked out a bark of laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya greeted as they saddled up to the Touou players, hand held out. “Let’s have a good game.” Aomine eyed Tetsuya, eyes narrowed at the almost unnoticeable tremble of the phantom’s fingers. 

 

“Save that for when you lose,” Aomine scoffed, batting Tetsuya’s hand away. “You look like shit.” 

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya deadpanned and Izuki wheezed. “You looked exhausted as well.” Aomine shrugged, eyeing Taiga wearily. 

 

“You look too energetic,” Aomine pointed out to Taiga, who grinned. “For someone about to lose, after all.”

 

“Adrenaline from fighting-” Taiga jolted when Hyuuga slapped a hand down onto his shoulder, squeezing hard enough to hear the bones of his shoulder grind together. 

 

“What’s this about fighting?” Hyuuga asked with a icy smile, Imayoshi raising an eyebrow. “Have you been getting into fights? You literally just got here.”

 

“Figure of speech,” Tetsuya offered up, prying Hyuuga’s fingers off Taiga’s arm. Taiga flinched away and rubbed at the abused area, eyes wide. “He wouldn’t really get into fights, right Taiga?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Taiga agreed, eyeing the forming red marks with disdain. “No fighting.” Izuki’s sharp eyes were trained on Taiga’s knuckles, expression unimpressed.

 

“Such a lively group,” Imayoshi laughed as Aomine huffed and backed up to stand next to Sakurai. “This will be a fun game.” 

 

“We’re hoping!” Kiyoshi laughed loudly, clapping Hyuuga on the back. “Let’s play fair!”

 

* * *

 

 

Momoi smacked her head from the side, mentally groaning as she saw Aomine’s demeanor. Fight or Flight and he chose Fight. 

 

“Dai-chan you idiot,” Momoi grumbled to herself. “He can’t act civil, can he? Is that too hard to do?” The benched players eyed her as she continued to mutter to herself, concerned.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Kasamatsu asked as Ryouta, for the seventh time, shifted his footing “We just won our game. Why do you-”

 

“Do you think they’ll win?” Ryouta interrupted, biting at his lip. “Everyone is already underestimating them because of Tetsuyacchi’s seizure, but what if he starts to think it’s true?”

 

“...what’s true?” Kasamatsu asked as the ball tipped off, Seirin getting it first. 

 

“That he shouldn’t be playing. Everyone -  _ everyone  _ is telling him to quit, that he can’t play anymore. I don’t - I don’t want them  _ poisoning _ Tetsuyacchi like that.” Ryouta hung his head down, frowning deeply. “He takes this stuff to heart.”

 

“He’s still playing, isn’t he?” Kasamatsu asked, eyebrow quirked up. “Have some faith in your little buddy.” Ryouta snorted, eyes widening as Tetsuya got the ball. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I am not fragile,” Tetsuya snapped as Aomine raised his hand to block his pass. “Please remember why I was considered a member of the Generation of Miracles.” Tetsuya performed his Ignite Pass Kai, knocking Aomine’s hand back. “Do not think I am weak just because I’m sick.”

 

Taiga scored for them with an alley-oop, high-fiving Kiyoshi as they jobbed back towards their side. Aomine stared down at his tingling hand, clenching it into a fist as he scowled at Tetsuya.

 

“Why are you trying so hard?” Aomine growled as he elbowed past Tetsuya. Tetsuya frowned and moved, seeing Imayoshi dribbling the ball. 

 

The tension in the gym escalated as Taiga faced off against Aomine, the spectators seeming to hold their breaths as the two stood across from one another. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “He’s going to some school called Seirin,” Momoi commented offhandedly as the two walked to Touou. “It’s a new school - barely three years old.”  _

 

_ “Yeah?” Aomine yawned, rubbing at his face. “So? I don’t care.” Had stopped caring about a lot of stuff recently. Didn’t care about his grades, what his parents complained about, not even the dense, thickening emotions that clumped up at any mention of the phantom. _

 

_ But that was a lie, wasn’t it? Because he still had haunting dreams of broken blue eyes, of tears falling as he listened to them gloat their shameful victory. Still had the passing thought of how Tetsuya was doing, if he’d made any new friends. Did he still play basketball? Did he go out for ice cream after school still?  _

 

_ Was he still the familiar shadow Aomine had grown to love? _

 

_ “Jeez, Aomine-kun! At least pretend to care!” Momoi snapped out, smacking him with her school bag. “Tetsu-kun is at some no name school!” _

 

_ “Again, you could have gone with him,” Aomine pointed out as he dodged another smack from her bag. “I don’t know why you think you had to stick with me. It isn’t doing you any good, y’know.” Momoi’s cheeks puffed out and she was vicious in her assault, stopping only when she spotted another student up ahead of them.  _

 

_ “You are so stupid sometimes, Aomine-kun!” Momoi huffed and rushed ahead, calling a greeting to the student as she passed by. Aomine snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets, continuing in his foot-drag pace.  _

 

_ “You’re the one who stopped calling me ‘Dai-chan’,” Aomine grumbled lowly to himself and yawned again. God, he wish he could just sleep.  _

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow Alex, you sure trained him hard,” Ryuusuke noted as they watched Aomine and Taiga go against each other. Alex snorted, crossing her eyes with a roll of her eye.

 

“Not hard enough. He’s slow,” she commented with a curl of her lip. “Man, shouldn’t have let him get so many food trucks.” 

 

“You trained him?” Aoi asked as she leaned forward, smiling welcomingly to Alex. “Are you a coach?” 

 

“Kinda?” Alex mused aloud. “I have two little ones under my wing. So I guess I am? I teach kids on the streets every so often but won’t full on coach them like Taiga and Tatsuya. They’re family.” Alex preened proudly as Aoi clapped her hands excitedly. 

 

“Alex was a WNBA player!” Ilya gloated proudly for her friend. Alex’s cheeks warmed up and even Kyouya looked impressed. 

 

“Oh my!” Chiako gasped out and they turned their attention back to the court. 

 

“Oh no,” Alex spoke solemnly. 

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine could feel Tetsuya. Of course he could - with how often he focused on the teen, there was no way he  _ couldn’t _ . Despite his lack of presence, Tetsuya had a distinct sound to his footfalls. They were light little patters and Aomine had grown accustomed to picking them out in a crowded room. 

 

He could hear Tetsuya on his right and quickly blocked him. His eyes shot open in time to see Tetsuya’s own blue eyes go wide in alarm. 

 

“It’s a shame, Tetsu,” Aomine growled out and smacked the ball out of the phantom’s hand, making his way to the hoop. He dunked it, white-noise filling his head as he landed back on the ground. Tetsuya was just staring at him, eyebrows pinched up in a rare display of distress. His eyes were a hazy blue now as Aomine walked towards him. 

 

“Make no mistake, Tetsu…” Aomine made sure his steps were slow, calculated, seeing that faint trembling come back to Tetsuya’s hands. “A shadow only exists because of light. No matter how much you try, it’s not the other way around.” He stood before Tetsuya, taking in his shattering expression. “You can’t beat me.” 

 

* * *

 

His breathing sounded like it was caught in his chest. It felt lodged, a air bubble pressing against the center of his chest as Aomine walked past him. Tetsuya tried to regulate his breathing, tried to smooth out that air bubble trapping the air in his lungs. 

 

He couldn’t. If anything, the bubble seemed to grow denser the longer he stood on the court. Aomine had stopped his pass. He’d gotten so desperate, so overwhelmingly consumed with a tidalwave of hopelessness that he’d all but chunked the basketball at Aomine.

 

Everything had been a white noise in his mind as Aomine breezily stopped his pass and stared at him as if he were a particular annoying stain on his white shoes. Aomine had gotten around him but at that point, Tetsuya could barely move. His legs were replaced with cinder blocks, his ribs cracked open to reveal his bleeding heart as Aomine scored against Taiga. 

 

Riko called for a timeout and Tetsuya found himself on the chairs without realizing he’d moved at all, staring blankly down at the ground as Furihata knelt down in front of him to tape up his legs.

 

“K-Kuroko-kun?” Furihata whispered as Tetsuya’s eyes lifted to stare at him. Furihata flinched back, eyebrows pinched up in concern. “You-you’re doing your best.” Furihata went to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, tape in hands. Taiga settled down into the folding chair next to Tetsuya with a grunt. 

 

“You going to cry?” Taiga asked softly and held his hand out, palm up. He waited and slowly, Tetsuya slid his hand against Taiga’s and squeezed. 

 

_ “It’s a useless effort.”  _ His eyes burned, itched, and Taiga’s hand squeezed back just as hard. 

 

_ “I don’t even remember how to receive your passes anymore.”  _

 

Tetsuya sucked in a breath, ducking his head as Taiga dropped a towel over his head. Tetsuya curled forward, tears trickling down his cheeks. 

 

“Damn,” Tetsuya gritted out, Taiga’s thumb stroking soothing circles in his palm. “I’m so useless.” 

 

“ **Timeout Over,** ” was called and Taiga stood up. He reached down, tugging on Tetsuya’s cheeks. The team paused as Taiga blew a raspberry in Tetsuya's face, causing him to stop crying. Tetsuya sniffled as Taiga plopped a hand down on his covered head, jerking his head around. 

 

“You aren’t useless, idiot,” Taiga spoke as Riko impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for Taiga to get onto the court. “Everyone believes in you. That you’ll definitely come back. Don’t beat yourself up, Tetsuya.” Taiga smiled brightly at Tetsuya. “I’m going to teach that jerk a lesson, okay? That no effort is useless.” Tetsuya watched Taiga’s back as the teen went back onto the court, his lungs expanding just the tiniest bit. 

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga knew his mood was a bit weirder than usual. It usually was after a fight. He’d be pumped, his body thrumming with energy not spent on beating people into bloody clumps. Taiga knew his mood was a bit weirder than usual - he wanted to fight. He wanted to grab Aomine by the hair and bash his face into the court for making Tetsuya cry. He wanted to clearly and loudly state that Tetsuya was his, that Aomine tossed him aside like last month’s trash. Aomine wasn’t owed anything, much less Tetsuya’s feelings, or lack of them. Taiga was going to make sure he understood that. 

 

Taiga inhaled and exhaled as he stepped onto the court. Despite his illnesses, the team relied on Tetsuya just as much as they did Taiga or Kiyoshi or Hyuuga. Taiga knew this and knew that it was putting a mental weight on Tetsuya. He didn’t have to say anything for Taiga to know his boyfriend expected too much of himself. Expected himself to play like normal despite his bad days or flares. 

 

It didn’t matter if they won or lost, Taiga decided. It didn’t matter if they defeated Aomine. Taiga knew with certainty that even if they won, it wouldn’t change the tan teen’s demeanor. Aomine was a jerk through and through and basketball, though adding to his attitude, wasn’t the sole reason for it. Taiga was going to do all he could to protect Tetsuya. 

 

He was going to save him, like how Tetsuya had been saving everyone else. 

 

* * *

 

“Is Tet-chan crying?” Aoi sounded personally attacked as she squinted, trying to catch a better look at her son. “Oh my god, he is! Oh no, Tet-chan!”

 

“He’s probably just emotional from his medicine,” Chiako suggested lightly, Kyouya nodding in agreement as Ilya hummed.

 

“I know that feeling! The smallest thing makes the waterworks go for me!” Ilya laughed out. “Your son’s been playing very well!” 

 

“Oh, Tet-chan is probably having a bad day,” Aoi sighed in resignation as she leaned back, worrying her bottom lip. “My poor baby.” 

 

“He has flares too?” Ilya asked and Aoi nodded without thought, tugging on a long lock. “My, and he’s still playing! How strong!”

 

“He’s stubborn,” Kyouya corrected and Chiako cackled softly to herself like an amused witch. 

 

“Oh ho ho~” Alex sung out as she leaned forward in her chair, interested in the match. “Taiga’s not pulling any stops now. This guy must have seriously made him mad. Look at him go!”

 

“Alex,” Ilya chided with a soft laugh, “this isn’t the betting pools, calm down.” Alex just shrugged her shoulders, smiling widely  as Aomine and Taiga went head to head, not giving each other room to breathe. 

 

“Ah, second quarter is coming to an end,” Ryuusuke spoke up as he eyed the billboard. “Wow, the game is almost halfway done!” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s Tetsuya?” Taiga asked as he wiped his face with a towel. Furihata perked up, handing a water bottle to Koganei.

 

“He said he was getting some air,” the nervous first year answered and Taiga nodded, taking a chug of water. 

 

Outside the stadium, Tetsuya stared blankly into thin air as the brisk winter air cut through his body. It felt good against his flushed skin, chilling his pulsating heart as he breathed in and out deeply. He could feel his limbs throb, their movements stiffening with each passing second. His kidneys twinged in pain, his back aching. It was turning into a very bad day, Tetsuya decided. 

 

Tetsuya wondered, absently, if he stood there long enough, if the dropping temperatures would freeze his heart and stop him from feeling anything? He was sick and tired of feeling, sick and tired of fighting for his right for happiness. Sick of everything. 

 

His jacket was wrapped around his shoulders and Tetsuya tilted his head back as Taiga slumped against him, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.

 

“You’re gonna catch a cold, dork,” Taiga murmured and Tetsuya just turned back to staring at nothing. “You okay?” Taiga radiated heat and Tetsuya leaned back against him with a sigh. 

 

“No,” he responded honestly. “Aomine-kun is a jerk.” Taiga snorted, burying his face into Tetsuya’s hair as he tried to stifle his laughter. “That’s not really that funny, Taiga.” Taiga cracked up, wheezing as he tried to calm his hysterics. 

 

“It really is,” Taiga chuckled into Tetsuya’s hair. He gave a wet smack to his blue locks before untangling from him, grabbing his hand. “Come on, it’s time to go back. Jesus Tetsuya, your hands are freezing!” Taiga rubbed at Tetsuya’s hands, wisps of air escaping his mouth as tiny puffs of visible clouds. “It’s seriously cold out here!”

 

Taiga hurried them inside and the aches and pains in Tetsuya body numbed in the cold, determination settling over him like a blanket. 

 

Tetsuya would ignore the feverish weight of his body, the taut tug of his back, and the exhaustion crashing through his bones. He would ignore these feelings until the match was over, when Seirin came out on top against Touou. 

 

* * *

 

“Tetsu-kun.” Momoi watched him walk out onto the court, his complexion pale against the intense stadium lights. She knew, without having to look, that everyone was watching him. His performance in the first quarter was less than impressive, everyone determined that, so they were curious if he could redeem himself. 

 

Momoi frowned, watching how he seemed to be blinking sluggishly. Taiga whispered something to him and he nodded as the referee called for the beginning of the third quarter. 

 

Momoi’s phone chimed with an incoming message and she ignored it, eyes glued to the match. 

 

And then Aomine was slamming into Tetsuya and the shrill sound of the whistle rattled through her skull, her heart stopping as Tetsuya crumpled backwards with a loud THUMP. It echoed in her mind like the imagined sounds of his body hitting the floor during his seizure and her grip on her clipboard tightened painfully. 

 

“Number 5, Black Jersey! Charging!” The ref called and Touou went into an uproar. Aomine stared down at Tetsuya, who was stiffly moving his legs to push himself up. Tetsuya flinched as he bent his knee up higher and something in Aomine snapped. 

 

_ [Over and over and over again he rewound the video, unable to tear his eyes away from the image of Tetsuya crumpling like a house of cards under a gust of wind. He looked so fragile, so breakable. The reality hit him, that his days of playing with Tetsuya had long since gone. It didn’t matter if he didn’t  _ want  _ to play with him anymore, he  _ couldn’t _. Tetsuya  _ couldn’t _. He lost that chance the moment he threw Tetsuya away, the moment he shoved him away in fear of his developing feelings.  _

 

_ Over and over and over again he rewound the video and recalled their confrontation at the hospital. Over and over and over again, wished he was still his Light. Wished Tetsuya had chosen him. _

 

_ Aomine wished he’d held onto Tetsuya tight and had never let go.] _

 

Taiga barely had time to step forward to help Tetsuya up before Aomine hauled the phantom up to his feet by his jersey, expression dark. 

 

“What the actual  _ fuck  _ are you doing, Tetsu?” Aomine snarled, shaking him viciously back and forth. The ref blew his whistle again and the players surged towards them to break them apart. “What are you even doing?!” Tetsuya teeth bared as he clawed at Aomine’s wrists, eyebrows furrowed in a dark glare. 

 

“Sit out! You’re weak!” Over and over again his body hit the floor. Over and over again his body trembled and convulsed like he was being electrocuted. “You can’t play! You can’t defeat me!” He was so easy to pin to the hospital bed, so breakable. He looked so small, hidden under the sheets. So fragile, nearly passed out from the onsen.

 

Aomine elbowed Wakamatsu in the face when he tried to wrench his arm back. 

 

“Let him go!” Taiga snarled low in his throat. He shoved Aomine back and the ref got between them, Taiga gently guiding Tetsuya back. 

 

“NUMBER 5! BLACK JERSEY! FOUL!” The referee yelled out, glaring at Aomine as Imayoshi continued to tug him backwards. “Keep it up and you’re benched for the remainder of the game!”

 

“It’s fine,” Tetsuya interrupted, patting Taiga’s hand. “It’s okay.” The ref looked from Tetsuya to Aomine before he huffed. He shook his head and, guessing Aomine wasn’t going to lunge again, went back to the side.

 

“You’re on thin ice,” Taiga seethed out as Tetsuya took hold of his jersey. “Thin ice.” The two teams separated and the game continued.

 

* * *

 

 

“Atsushi, you’re going to break that,” Himuro commented as he watched Murasakibara grip tightly onto the chair arms. They groaned in protest, creaking under the grip against them. “Atsushi.”

 

“Mine-chin hurt Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara muttered softly to himself, his pocky sticks abandoned as he glared down at the court. “Mine-chin knows Kuro-chin is fragile.” 

 

“Atsushi,” Himuro sighed and gently patted him on the arm. “It’s okay. Look, Taiga is taking care of him. Calm down.” Murasakibara loosened his grip on the chair and gripped his pocky again. He crunched down with a hunger of a starved animal, eyes still narrowed.

 

“I wanna crush Mine-chin,” Murasakibara confessed and Himuro sighed. 

  
  


“Yes, yes, we’ll do that later. By the way, I won’t be returning with you to the hotel tonight after our match.”

 

“Why?” Anger dissipitaling as quick as it came, Murasakibara turned his attention to Himuro. “Where you going?”

 

“Mama is here,” Himuro spoke with a breathtaking smile. “She invited me over for dinner tonight. I’m not saying no. Ah, I can ask her-”

 

“Go,” Murasakibara spoke with a head shake. “I don’t wanna intrude. She’s Kagami’s mom, right? I don’t wanna be in the same room as him.” Himuro rolled his eye at his friend’s childish behavior before nodding. 

 

“At least meet her?” Himuro asked and Murasakibara studied him, waiting for an offer. “Please? She’s like my mom. I want you to meet her.” Murasakibara shoved two pocky sticks into his mouth and chewed.

 

“Fine.” Himuro sent a grateful smile his way and all of Yosen gave sighs of relief as the passing of their giant’s rage. 

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi stared. 

 

Misdirection Overflow. 

 

Tetsuya was basically making himself visible to Touou. He was throwing away his trump card. If they ever played against him, they’d always be able to see him. 

 

Tetsuya knew this. Tetsuya knew this and was willing to sacrifice it. Why? Why try so hard? Unless…

 

“You don’t expect to continue,” Akashi whispered softly to himself in anticipation and the Annoyance gave a soft cry. Mibuchi looked over, hearing him speak. Akashi shook his head and the girl turned her attention back to the match. 

 

_ Oh Tetsuya _ , Akashi thought to himself. He settled back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.  _ Just what are you playing at? _ He was willingly sacrificing his invisibility for this match, fully knowing that if they won or lost, it wouldn’t matter if they could see him. In the end, he was expecting this to be his last match against Touou. 

 

Tetsuya was playing with an ending in mind. What was his plan, win and then stop? Pretend he was doing them favors, beating them at basketball and acting like it was suddenly going to save them? Tetsuya  _ knew  _ that wouldn’t work, Akashi had made sure he saw the reality of the situation. 

 

But Akashi wondered, had Tetsuya gone into the school year with the mindset of this being his last year or…? Had his words actually struck something in Tetsuya. He may not have resigned from the club, but maybe he had decided to just finish the season. Stupid, stubborn decision, but it sounded like Tetsuya. 

 

Mibuchi was the only one who heard Akashi’s sharp inhale when Tetsuya tumbled along the court flooring, trying to keep a ball in. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh boy,” Keiko mused aloud to herself as she watched the game. “That’s gotta hurt. This child.” She sighed. 

 

Three rows below her, Midorima fidgeted with his lucky item for the day, eyes trained on the match. 

 

“Ouch,” Takako winced. “That was a nasty fall.” 

 

“He’s giving it everything he’s got,” Midorima acknowledged. “Kuroko…” Midorima sighed. He could almost hear Ryouta’s annoying wails of ‘Tetsuyacchi!’. 

 

* * *

 

 

They’d won.

 

Seirin had won. Taiga was crowded by Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, his hair tousled and his back slapped. 

 

Seirin had won. Tetsuya gasped for breath, his vision blurring. He couldn’t breathe right, his body  _ pulsating  _ in pain. He felt like crying. The tumble he’d taken earlier had  _ hurt _ . He felt like crying. His entire body throbbed painfully. He felt like one giant bruise. He felt like crying. It’d felt like he’d set all his nerve endings on fire but he pushed through, standing firm as his teammates surged around each other. 

 

His knees buckled and the world swam. 

 

“Kuroko?!” Hyuuga called but he didn’t even get a chance to move an inch before Taiga had an arm around his waist, the other securing Tetsuya’s limp hand against his shoulder.

 

“Jeez, you really have to stop,” Taiga sighed as he hoisted Tetsuya up against him. “You almost fainted just now, didn’t you?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tetsuya spoke, both of them turning to Aomine. Aomine was just staring at them as if they were aliens, their language foreign to his ears. He stared at them, expression carefully blank. 

 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Aomine gritted out and turned on his heel, fists clenched at his side. 

 

“Seriously,” Hyuuga hissed out, “such a jerk!” The two teams lined up and thanked each other, Taiga keeping a grip on Tetsuya. 

 

“I can walk,” Tetsuya tried to argue. Taiga snorted and just continued to all but drag him. “Taiga.”

 

“We should hurry up and change,” Taiga spoke up. “My parents are waiting!” Tetsuya stiffened for a moment before nodding. Taiga made quick work of changing, helping Tetsuya as he struggled to stay upright. “You can nap at my place later if you want.” Tetsuya sleepily nodded and Taiga waved to Riko. 

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow?” Taiga asked and Riko rolled her eyes, nodding. “See you guys!” Taiga was a whirlwind, tugging Tetsuya away from the locker rooms. Tetsuya checked his phone, raising an eyebrow at the text message Ogiwara had sent him. It was a selfie of him being trapped in his seat by his mother’s iron grip. Poor Ogiwara. 

 

Another message showed that his parents gave him permission to sleep over at Taiga’s house, saying they’d ended up sitting next to his parents. His parents liked them, so that was a bonus. 

 

The two made it outside, Tetsuya shifting closer to leech off Taiga’s warmth. Taiga was chattering rapidly, all but bouncing as he spoke about Alex, his mother, and his father, how they were staying with him for the remainder of the month. 

 

As the two walked around the perimeter of the stadium, they stumbled upon Aomine and Momoi. 

 

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi greeted at the sight of them. “Kagamin!” 

 

“Kagamin?” Taiga echoed as Aomine huffed, glaring at them. 

 

“What do you two want?” Aomine snarled as he stood up from the ground. Taiga scowled back, gently handing Tetsuya his bang. 

 

“Walking. What, we can’t walk now?” Taiga snapped back, rolling up his jacket sleeves. Tetsuya tensed, opening his mouth. 

 

“Oh, it’s on!” Aomine charged. Momoi gave a shriek as Taiga ducked, weaving around his thrown arm. Aomine barely had time to recoil before a fist was slamming into his jaw. Aomine stumbled back, looking  _ livid _ . 

 

“That’s for grabbing Tetsuya,” Taiga snarled, “and this next one is gonna be for being a complete-”

 

“Taiga,” Himuro’s voice cut through the tension. Taiga stiffened and looked over, expression paling as he saw Himuro, along with his family. 

 

“Oh no,” Taiga whispered as Ilya wheeled herself fullforce at Taiga. Himuro, Momoi, Tetsuya, and Aomine just stared as she rammed into him, causing him to tumble over. Taiga swore as he crouched down, holding his smarting shins. 

 

"¡Mamá!" Taiga cried out, tears stinging his eyes as Ilya glowered down at him. Tetsuya’s eyes widened, knowing where he got his anger from. He looked just like his mother. Himuro snorted and Alex burst out laughing. Momoi and Aomine stilled at the sudden accent entering Taiga’s voice. 

  
"¡Taiga! ¡No puedo creer esto!" Ilya snapped out, flailing her arms around as she shifted in her wheelchair. Aomine’s eyes went full-blown at the foreign language rolling off the woman’s tongue. Momoi’s jaw fell open when Taiga answered her in kind, backing up from the furious mother. 

  
"¡No es lo que parece!" Taiga tried to defend, pointing at Aomine and then at Tetsuya. He shook his head, as if that would explain everything. 

  
"¡Acabas de pegarle a ese niño! ¡Parece una pelea para mí!" Ilya argued, wheeling closer. Taiga ducked behind Tetsuya, using him as a shield. 

  
"¡Mamá no, te lo juro, él empezó!" Taiga defended as he pointed at Aomine again. The Touou students shifted awkwardly as everyone seemed to just watch the two bicker. 

  
"¿Eres un niño chico? ¿un bebé? ' _ él empezó _ ' ¡eso no significa que puedas pegarle! ¡Discúlpate con ese pobre niño ahora mismo!" Ilya huffed out as she threw her hands up in defeat. She paused, realizing that her idiot son was hiding behind his boyfriend. She gasped, wheeling closer as stars entered her eyes. Tetsuya went ramrod straight. 

 

"¡Es muchísimo más lindo en persona!" Ilya gasped out, clapping her hands in delight as she leaned closer to look at Tetsuya. Taiga’s face flushed and he groaned. 

 

"¡Mamá para!" Taiga groaned out as he ventured out from his shield, determining it to be safe. He planted a hand on Tetsuya’s head, ruffling his hair. “Don’t pay her any attention. She’s trying to embarass me.”    
  


“Um…” Tetsuya tried to speak. How could he pay any attention? He couldn’t follow a single word of their conversation. 

 

"¡Pero miralo!” Ilya cooed, reaching her hands out and gesturing for Tetsuya’s. Tetsuya awkwardly stepped closer, letting her take his hands in hers. “¡Tienes tanta suerte de estar con él!" Tetsuya looked back at Taiga for help but saw Taiga’s expression one of utter fondness. 

 

"¡En serio para!” There was no heat behind his words and he laughed as he saw Alex whispering the translations to the three other teens. “¡Lo vas a asustar!"

 

"¿No cierto Alex?” Ilya turned to her friend. Alex nodded, giving a thumbs up. “¡Las fotos no le hacen justicia!" 

 

“He’s shorter than he appeared on Skype,” Alex responded in Japanese and Tetsuya’s face fell. They were talking about how he looked? 

 

"¡Mamá para por favor! ¡No digas nada Alex! ¡No la alientes!" Taiga huffed, tugging Tetsuya away from Ilya. “Japanese, please!”

 

“Oh you’re no fun!” Ilya booed, wheeling herself around. “We’re have hot pot for dinner! Are your friends joining us?” Ilya stared pointedly at Aomine and Momoi, who jumped.

 

“Mom,” Taiga groaned. “They aren’t my friends!”

 

“You punched him,” Ilya spoke frostily. “That makes you friends now. Apologise and let’s go! LA was never this cold!” Ilya made an act of shivering and Taiga groaned loudly. 

 

“Mom, it doesn’t work like that!” Taiga complained loudly as Tetsuya silently handed back his bag. 

 

“Why not? That’s how your father and I met!” Ilya countered, as if her logic trumped his. “Now let’s go. You two like hot pot, right?” Momoi startled at being addressed again and Aomine looked around for help that wouldn’t come. 

 

“They do,” Tetsuya responded for them because if he was going to be awkward, so will they. “Momoi-san, see if your parents are okay with you going over for dinner.”

 

“Tetsu-kun,” Momoi whispered in utter betrayal. “Let-let me call them.” Aomine stared at the two as if they had spouted second heads and shifted backwards. 

 

“So,” Himuro spoke as he slung an arm around Aomine’s shoulder. “You remind me of Taiga. Very hot headed and stubborn. You’ll fit right in with this family.” Aomine scowled venom and tried to shove Himuro’s arm off him. 

 

“Hi! It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” Alex greeted as she sauntered over. She swept Tetsuya up into a hug.  “I’m Alex, as you know! I’m Taiga’s basketball mentor!” Aomine eyed her warily as Momoi hung up the phone, looking resigned to her fate of joining them for dinner. 

 

“You taught him basketball?” Aomine asked and Alex puffed up with pride, still hugging Tetsuya. He awkwardly patted her arm and she released him. Momoi looked stiff, lips pursed at how clingy she was. 

 

“Yep! Been with the family since they were tiny tykes, right?” Alex laughed and Ryuusuke just sighed, mumbling about getting the rental car. Ilya chased after him and Alex told them to meet them at the house. 

 

“...Tatsuya,” Taiga gritted out. Himuro nodded tensely. Aomine and Momoi looked uncomfortable and Tetsuya pushed into Taiga for warmth again. 

 

“So Aomine-kun, are your parents okay with you coming over to Taiga’s for dinner?” Tetsuya asked, his tone daring Aomine to reject the invitation. Aomine’s shoulders hunched up and he turned away with a scowl, hands shoved into his pockets. 

 

His expression was pinched like he’d licked a sour lemon, mind twisting and turning. What was he doing? Seriously, what was he doing? Not only had be basically attacked Tetsuya during their game, he’d attempted a brawl with Taiga and was now going to dinner at his place? What even. What the actual hell. Just. 

 

Momoi seemed to sense his turmoil and patted his arm. “Dai-chan, they asked if your parents will mind.” Aomine didn’t shrug her hand off, chewing on his tongue. 

 

“My parents are in Sasebo for some stupid, fancy military ball,” Aomine yawned. Three sets of eyes turned to him and he flinched. “What? They won’t care if I’m not home at curfew.”

 

“What did you just say your parents are doing?” Taiga asked slowly, making a show of cleaning an ear out. Aomine flushed.

 

“Doing to some stupid party thing!” Aomine repeated with a snarl, body slowly coiling into a defensive pose. “Got a problem with that?” Taiga shook his head while Tetsuya blinked dead eyes at him.

 

“You said military,” Tetsuya pointed out. “Your family is in the Japanese military? I thought you said your father was a police officer.

 

” Aomine scratched at his neck, looking away from the prying eyes. He never did share his dad’s past jobs with the others, did he? He’d always been rather tight-lipped over what his dad did. Not that he was ashamed of what his dad did, quite the contrary. He just didn’t like how people seemed thrown off when they learned his father’s past occupation. 

 

“No...my dad was in the US Navy,” Aomine confessed slowly, trying to ignore their deep, intrusive stares. “He retired, moved here, became a citizen, and married my mom.” Aomine fidgeted against their looks. “He’s a Veteran so every once in a while, he’ll be invited to a ball they’re having.”

 

“So he’s a police officer now?” Tetsuya assumed and Aomine grumbled and nodded tersely. 

 

“Can we stop talking about my dad?” Aomine requested, jaw tight. Momoi touched his arm again with a understanding look. “So he was in the American Military, so what?”

 

“Nothing wrong with that,” Himuro spoke softly. “So, are we just going to stand here and talk awkwardly to each other or are we going to go have an awkward dinner?” Taiga grabbed Tetsuya’s bag, hoisting it up onto his shoulder. 

 

“Let’s move then. I only live 15 minutes from here,” Taiga explained and grabbed Tetsuya’s hand. “Jeez why do your hands get so cold?!” Taiga blew on Tetsuya’s hands, rubbing at the ice cold digits. 

 

“Poor circulation,” Tetsuya answered back, deadpan. Taiga tugged on his cheek and he gave a soft hiccup-snort. 

 

Aomine’s gut twisted. He should leave. He should just leave and never talk to them ever again. He should leave and delete Tetsuya’s contact off his phone, erase any of the remaining photos he kept on his camera roll, and just pretend Tetsuya didn’t exist. He should leave. 

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine shifted awkwardly at the low table, Momoi at his side just as awkward. Himuro and Alex were talking in rapid-fire English, Ilya settled on the couch beside them as she cooed and rubbed at Nigou. 

 

“Ah, I didn’t know you got a dog!” Ilya had cried out the moment they’d stepped into the apartment. Taiga blanched and shook his head, pointing to Tetsuya.

 

“It’s his dog. He’s just staying the week here. He rotates houses,” Taiga responded and his family stopped. 

 

“You’re letting him stay here for a week?” Himuro asked, visible eye wide. Taiga flushed. 

 

“He’s Tetsuya’s dog so...yeah?” Taiga responded softly, Alex gaping at him.

 

“But you  _ hate  _ dogs!” Alex stressed, pointing at Nigou, who pawed at Tetsuya’s pant leg. 

 

“Can we not talking about my hatred for them?” Taiga begged and that was how they came to their current positions. 

 

“Here,” Taiga spoke as he settled down a napkin down in front of Tetsuya. Tetsuya, settled across from Momoi and Aomine and the two got a good look at the collection of pills he had to digest. 

 

“That’s a lot of pills, Tetsu-kun,” Momoi commented, leaning forward. “What do they do? Help the seizures?” 

 

“This one does,” Tetsuya explained, pointing to two pills. “These help with the inflammation of my kidneys, these help with my blood pressure, these are the immunosuppressants, these are the antidepressants, these-”

 

“Antidepressants?” Aomine cut in, eyes intent as he stared at the pills. “Why are you taking those?” Tetsuya shifted and downed his pills dry, occupying himself instead of speaking. “Tetsu.”

 

“Side effects can cause depression,” Tetsuya spoke up. 

 

“From your pills or...your condition?” Momoi asked, because she still didn’t know what was going on with her beloved Tetsu-kun’s health. Tetsuya looked at the wooden table. 

 

“My, you are such a gorgeous girl!” Ilya spoke up suddenly, starling the trio. Taiga, who was helping his father in the kitchen, peeked into the living room. “I wish I had a daughter. I always wanted to braid her hair!” Ilya wiggled onto the edge of the couch and smiled at Momoi. “So, which lucky guy has the honor of dating you?” 

 

Momoi’s face exploded into a array of pinks and reds and she stuttered out while Alex and Himuro chuckled at her expense. 

 

“Oh, um, no, I- um, I used to have a crush on Te-Tetsu-kun but, um, you know…” Momoi stammered out as she tried to use her hair to hide her face. Ilya gave a sad trill and patted the couch between her and Alex. Momoi looked to her friends for help but Tetsuya just smiled in encouragement. 

 

Aomine huffed and stood, motioning to the balcony door. “Tetsu, let’s talk.” Taiga’s sharp eyes burned into him as Tetsuya looked back at his boyfriend. He gave a nod and moved to fall Aomine, closing the door on the chatter of Ilya and Alex giving Momoi pointers on how to wow someone. 

 

The two stood out in the crisp winter air, Aomine hugging himself as he stared out at the night sky. His breath came out in little visible puffs, his eyes shaded as he took in the twinkling stars and the illuminating city lights. 

 

“I don’t know how to give up,” Aomine spoke as Tetsuya stood next to him, leaning on the balcony railing. “I don’t know if I even  _ want _ to give up.”

 

“Aomine-kun…” Tetsuya spoke softly. 

 

“I- I know you are with him,” Aomine choked out and crouched down, burying his face into his crossed arms along his knees. “Just. How am I supposed to pretend my three years of liking you didn’t exist?”

 

“You don’t pretend,” Tetsuya whispered as he plopped down, leaning with his back against the plaster of the balcony. He stared in through the glass window, meeting eyes with Taiga. “You have nothing to be ashamed of for liking me, Aomine-kun. I am sorry I couldn’t return your feelings.”

 

Aomine slumped down beside him, finding his hand. Tetsuya didn’t withdraw and Aomine squeezed it. “Jesus, your hands are cold. Do you need gloves? We’ve only been out here for five minutes.”

 

“It’s the circulation,” Tetsuya commented, drawing his knees up to his chest. He rested his cheek on his knees, peering at Aomine. “Does Aomine-kun know what I  miss the most from Teikou?”

 

“What?” Aomine spoke, eyebrows raised up high at the rare look of vulnerability on Tetsuya’s face.  He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the sudden array of emotions that Tetsuya displayed. But Aomine would be lying if he didn’t drink the view in like a parched man, desperate to quench his thirst. He was more emotive than in Teikou, more vocal on his feelings. Aomine was eager for more. 

 

“Your smile,” Tetsuya spoke honestly. “The joy and excitement on your face when you’re having fun. That’s what I miss the most.” Tetsuya squeezed Aomine’s hand tight. Aomine’s mind stinted. That -  _ that  _ was what Tetsuya missed the most? Not hanging out with everyone? Not the fun games? The easier class periods? 

 

He missed his stupid  _ smile _ ?

 

“That’s not fair,” Aomine choked out, nose scrunching as his eyes watered without his permission. “That’s seriously not fair, Tetsu.” Aomine turned his head away, sniffling. “You can’t - you can’t just say that and not expect me to want to hug you.” 

 

“I can go for a hug,” Tetsuya spoke and Aomine stiffened when Tetsuya wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. Aomine’s brain short circuited, feeling Tetsuya’s warmth seep through his jacket. His arms were linked tight, his head resting against his chest. 

 

“Seriously not fair,” Aomine barked with a wet sob, hugging Tetsuya back. The two sat there, basking in each others heat. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know,” Tetsuya muffled into his jersey jacket. Aomine squeezed him tighter. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Aomine repeated. “I’m so sorry. I was such an asshole. I’m a jerk. A serious, serious jerk.” Tetsuya just held on as Aomine burrowed into his head, sniffling. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I was...going to ask you for some help,” Tetsuya spoke tentatively, withdrawing from Aomine. “I don’t want to ask Taiga. I want to ask you.” Aomine rubbed at his freezing face, hurrying to remove the tears lest they turn into ice trails on his cheeks. “Will you teach me how to shoot a ball?” Aomine blinked, giving a drowned chuckle.

 

“Sure,” Aomine spoke as he stretched, standing up. He saw Taiga and Momoi not so discreetly watching them from the window and they ducked away with red faces. “Anything for you.” 

 

“Thank you,” Tetsuya spoke, letting Aomine help him up to his feet. “I forgive Aomine-kun for shaking me.” Aomine winced. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Aomine kept a grip on Tetsuya’s hand. “And no need to thank me. It’s...what friends do, right?” Even as he said it, his expression was utterly broken, eyes dead and eyebrows furrowed. Tetsuya surged and gave him another hug, letting go too soon. 

 

“Yes,” Tetsuya smiled up at him. “Welcome back Aomine-kun.” Aomine flicked him on the forehead.

 

“I never left, doofus.” Tetsuya ducked away from his touch and slipped into the the apartment, leaving Aomine alone on the balcony. “I’m home Tetsu.” His whisper was stolen away by the chilled breeze and he followed his former phantom in.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now he can begin his redemption. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter wasn't on par with the others. Like I said, I struggled with this one. I cut through the match itself because I liked how the canon one went - it was perfect. LMAO so I didn't really go into detail with the match itself. Sorry my lovelies. 
> 
> Again, special thanks to StrawFairy for translating for me!
> 
>  
> 
> "Mama!" = "¡Mamá!" 
> 
> "Taiga! I can't believe you!" = "¡Taiga! ¡No puedo creer esto!" 
> 
> "It's not what it looks like!" = "¡No es lo que parece!" 
> 
> "You just punched that boy! That looks like a fight to me!" = "¡Acabas de pegarle a ese niño! ¡Parece una pelea para mí!" 
> 
> "Mama, it's not, I promise! He started it!" = "¡Mamá no, te lo juro, él empezó!" 
> 
> "Are you a child? A little baby? 'He started it' doesn't mean you punch him! Apologize to that poor child!" = "¿Eres un niño chico? ¿un bebé? 'él empezó' ¡eso no significa que puedas pegarle! ¡Discúlpate con ese pobre niño ahora mismo!"
> 
> “He looks so much more beautiful in person!” = "¡Es muchísimo más lindo en persona!"
> 
> “Stop it, Mama!” = "¡Mamá para!"
> 
> “But look at him! Oh, what a lucky boy you are, to be with him!” = "¡Pero miralo! ¡Tienes tanta suerte de estar con él!"
> 
> “Seriously, stop! You’re going to scare him off!” = "¡En serio para! ¡Lo vas a asustar!"
> 
> “Don’t you think so too, Alex? Pictures don’t do him any justice!” = "¿No cierto Alex? ¡Las fotos no le hacen justicia!"
> 
> “Mama! Stop, please! Alex, don’t you say anything! Don’t encourage her!” = "¡Mamá para por favor! ¡No digas nada Alex! ¡No la alientes!"


	16. 16th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter focusing on Tatsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive. So sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter is extremely short and focuses mostly on Himuro Tatsuya. I promise to try and get the next chapter out before the year ends lol
> 
> This chapter may seem rushed or Out of Character. I'm not sorry.

_ [The heat was sweltering, tricklets of sweat beading down his face in a tickling fashion. His cell phone was abandoned at his feet, screen cracked and his father’s panicked voice muffled from the speaker. Outside, the cicadas were painstakingly loud, their chirping echoing and bouncing off the eerily silent walls of the house. The sun dragged long shadows from between the slitted blinds, casting the room in a orange glow of the approaching dusk.  _

 

_ Taiga stared, breathe loud in his ears, his heart hammering a haphazard rhythm against his temples as he stared. His body was tingling, numb and feeling like it was made up of stabbing needles and static. He couldn’t move. He could only stare. Finally, his mouth moved and he uttered a single word against the screeching of the summer time insects. _

 

_ “Mom?” _

 

_ His mother was sprawled out on the floor, blood leaking from the gash along her forehead. Her hair blanketed her like a halo, creating a almost serene image against the completely wrong position she was in. Her eyebrows were knitted together, dark circles under her eyes and her chest heaving in ragged gasps. One of her arms was bent under her back, her legs twisted near the chair she seemed to have fallen out of. Her entire body was shivering, shaking as if subjected to intense freezing temperatures.  _

 

_ Taiga stared, mind unable to do anything. His basketball laid forgotten near the opened front door, his dirt-caked shoes unlaced and nearly off his ankles. He sucked in a breath, mind crashing back into alertness, and he screamed.] _

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga’s eyes fluttered open, bleary and watery from the dryness in the air. A comforting weight against his side had him tilting his head, meeting the sight of Tetsuya’s infamous bed head. The more petite teen was curled in a ball, his back arched into Taiga’s side and pressed up against the wall. Taiga huffed and slid out of bed slowly, blinking a few times to clear his vision. 

 

His apartment smelt faintly of fried eggs and sausages, that familiar aroma of garlic rice sending him out the door of his room and towards the kitchen. His mother leaned against the counter in the kitchen, Alex leaning opposite of her and watching her stir the minced sausage around in the pan. 

 

“Oh, Taiga!” Alex greeted, seeing his looming figure from the hallway. “Good morning!” Taiga yawned, waving a hand as he stumbled into the kitchen. He pressed a kiss to Illya’s head, giving Alex a quick hug afterwards. He moved to the fridge, pulling out the pitcher of lemonade Alex had made the night before. “You look well rested.”

 

Taiga jolted, nearly missing the rim of his glass. He didn’t know if Alex was being smart with him or genuine. He couldn’t really remember his dream, only that it was a bad one. He doubted he looked that rested - he probably had circles or a paleness to his color. 

 

“I guess,” he decided with saying, pouring his glass before putting the pitcher down on the counter. “I’m meeting up with Tatsuya for lunch today.” 

 

“Invite him over!” Illya chirped out, hopping on one foot to get to her wheelchair. Taiga helped her, exhaling softly as she safely settled down against her pillows. “I want to see him again!”

 

“I’ll try,” Taiga relented with a smile, leaning down to rest his forehead against his mother’s crown. “Love you mama.” He left, heading back down the hall to his bedroom. Illya blinked rapidly, looking to Alex as if she held the answers to Taiga’s sudden behavior. Ilya shrugged her shoulders, stirring the sausage chunks. 

 

“He must have been lonely,” Alex assumed. Illya nodded, frowning faintly. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ [Taiga curled tighter into a ball as the paramedics came, the gurney’s stark whiteness burning his eyes. He kept his eyes trained on his mother’s prone form, pressing further into the couch cushions as they carted her off. Ryuusuke looked frazzled, eyes bloodshot and hair sticking up in every which way.  _

 

_ Her head was lolled to the side, eyes half-lidded and complexion grey. She was making weird noises, apparently common in those who sudden fainted. Her hand hung limply off the side of the gurney, fingertips almost purple from lack of circulation.  _

 

_ She looked dead.] _

 

* * *

 

 

“Taiga!” Tatsuya called out, waving briefly to catch the teen’s attention. “Sorry, did I make you wait?” Tatsuya, wrapped up in scarves and two layers of coats, looked like a model about to go to a shoot. Taiga, wearing a holey pullover and sweats, looked like a lost, sad looking teenager. 

 

“Nah. My mom wants you to come over for lunch,” Taiga greeted as Tatsuya stopped in front of him. He tugged on his beanie, sniffling to fend off the cold. “That okay?”

 

Tatsuya paused, eye widening. He opened and closed his mouth, jaw working to try and produce words with no sound. 

 

“Your - your apartment?” He questioned, wavering as he tugged on his scarf. “I mean...is it okay?” Taiga stared at him for a moment, dark circles prominent against his pink cheeks and nose. 

 

“I’m still a bit salty over our fallout,” Taiga confessed and Tatsuya winced, “but my mom wants to see you. Her happiness comes first and foremost.” 

 

That, Tatsuya could agree with. For his mother figure, her smiles meant the world to him. Unlike his birth mother, Ilya didn’t have a mean bone in her body and spent most of her time trying to make the world a better place, one smile at a time. If it meant she’d laugh and smile and love forever, he’d do anything. 

 

“Okay,” the Yosen player conceded and let Taiga guide him to the bus stop. “How is she?” Taiga looked back at him for a moment before scowling, turning his attention back to the road. 

 

“Good. She had a scare last January, but she’s better now.” Taiga blew out air, watching it drift up into the air and disappear. “We thought she was going to die.” Tatsuya lurched forward, as if ready to psychically stop Taiga from speaking. 

 

“What?” He whispered softly, eye wide. “How?” His stomach was dense with dread, sick to his soul with the thought of his mother figure almost dying. 

 

“During her hospital stay, she nearly bled out from her kidney. They had to do a blood and plasma transfusion. Then her amputated sight got infected at the bone and...well…” Taiga trailed off, something haunted in his expression before he ducked his head. 

 

“...Taiga…” Tatsuya whispered and, without thinking, gathered his former brother into his arms. Taiga went stiff in his hold and Tatsuya tried to be conspicuous as he sniffled. It was from the cold, that’s all. “I wish I had know. I wish I had been there.” The idea that he’d never have known if his mother had died petrified him. It shook him to the core and no petty rivalry or jealousy over a sport was going to keep him from being a decent human being and understanding that his mom almost  _ died _ .

 

Taiga pushed away from him, eyes watering. “It’s already happened.” Tatsuya crumpled forward slightly at the miniscule bite in those words, but Taiga just huffed. “You can make up for it by seeing her. She’s making a beef and rice dish for you.” 

 

“Really?” Tatsuya whispered as the bus slowly crept up towards them. “I forgot how much I love your family.” 

 

Taiga cracked a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

_ [“Get to the hospital. Now.”  _

 

_ Those were the first words Taiga heard from his father’s call. Taiga jerked away and was out the door in three minutes flat, still in his sleeping shirt and basketball shorts. He’d forgone shoes, instead keeping his night-slippers on as he jogged down the block. He pounded on Alex’s door only once before it was thrown open, Alex herself in a bathrobe and her hair in a haggard bun. _

 

_ “Start my car,” was all Alex said before chunking her car keys at Taiga. He didn’t have to be asked twice, starting the car and turning the heat on to defrost the windows in seconds flat. Alex all but threw herself into the driver seat, hands shaking as she struggled to unlatch the emergency brake. _

 

_ “It’s okay,” she spoke loudly, her voice cracking. “It’s okay. Your mom is strong. Your mom is a strong woman. She’ll be okay.” _

 

_ Taiga didn’t know if she was trying to comfort him, or herself. Either way, it sounded empty.] _

 

* * *

 

 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Tatsuya called as he slipped his shoes off. The air felt warm, smelling faintly of spices and grilling meat. 

 

“Tatsuya!” Alex greeted as she laid sprawled on the couch. “Howdy!” Tatsuya stiffly waved and the woman rolled her eyes, turning back to the TV. Ryuusuke hovered near Illya, watching her dish out the meals onto serving plates. 

 

“Hi sweeties!” Illya greeted, smile bright and wide. “Oh Taiga, Tetsuya left. He said he was going to be practicing with Aomine-kun today.” Taiga nodded without saying anything, motioning for Tatsuya to follow him. The two walked further into the apartment, Tatsuya looking dazed. It felt like a bizarre case of deja vu, like being back at the Kagami residence in LA. 

 

Like he’d never left on bad terms with the boy beside him. 

 

“You two mind helping me set the table?” Illya asked as Ryuusuke took the serving plates off the counter, moving to the dining table. Taiga moved quick, pulling out the needed bowls and plates. He handed them off to Tatsuya, who fell into habit of setting the table for the family. 

 

It was so weird, falling into old habits as if they were never broken. His body remembered vividly what he missed and longed for. 

 

It was a dazed blur for Tatsuya, everything seeming fake and dream-like as he helped pour drinks and place down the utensils. He blinked, getting whiplash as he found himself settled between Taiga and Alex at the table, a steaming plate of food in front of him. He stared.

 

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Illya asked softly and Tatsuya winced, feeling saddened at her cautious tone. She only ever used that once, after finding out about his hidden eye. He hated that tone. It made him feel guilty for some reason.

 

“I’m fine. Just...are  _ you  _ okay?” 

 

Illya smiled gently, resting her spoon down. Taiga paused in shoveling food in his mouth and looked between the two. Just like the teen to ignore the tension for food. 

 

“I am. It’s been rough. I’m not going to lie,” Illya sighed, “but I’m better and my health hasn’t fluctuated at all to be of any concern.” Illya continued to eat. 

 

“Is it hard?” Tatsuya asked rudely, still not touching his food yet. “Missing a foot?” Alex choked on her spoonful of rice and Taiga glared at him. Illya just laughed.

 

“Yes,” she answered, “but I’m still alive, you know?” 

 

Tatsuya picked up his spoon and took a bite. It was just as delicious as he remembered. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. The occupants of the table stopped and stared. “I’m so sorry I never cared to find out how you were. I knew about your blood clots and yet I never even made the effort to reach out to Taiga.” 

 

It ate at him, the last two nights. He’d constantly ached to talk to his mother figure again, but hadn’t even realized how much he was missing until he’d seen her in that wheelchair. Guilt weighed him down, compressing him into a giant blob of self-loathe and anxiety.

 

“It’s fine sweetie,” Illya spoke, her voice carrying a certain tone that meant she wanted the line of conversation to cease. 

 

“No, Mama-”

 

“Tatsuya,” Illya cut off, expression stern. “It’s fine. Eat your lunch, son.” 

 

It tasted like lukewarm mush in his mouth. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why Yosen?” Taiga asked as they stood side-by-side at the sink, him scrubbing while Tatsuya towel-dried their dirty dishes. Tatsuya shrugged, wrinkling his nose as his pruney looking fingers.

 

“Closest place to my apartment,” he explained and sighed. “Why Seirin?” Taiga was the one to shrug his shoulders and the two fell silent.

 

“So you’re dating that Kuroko kid?” The plate in Taiga’s fingers slipped and splashed into the sink, his ears pink as he stuttered at Tatsuya. “Atsushi’s been whining about it like a kid who’s candy was stolen.” 

 

“Wha-why? You pretty close to that giant?” Taiga asked, coughing as he picked the plate back up. Tatsuya smiled.

 

“I’m more like a babysitter. Atsushi is amusing and interesting to be around. He doesn’t pry and doesn’t care for social cues like everyone else. It’s refreshing. As long as he has his snacks and isn’t told what to do, he’s comfortable to be around.” Tatsuya placed a cup on the dish rack. “He’s like a giant kid.”

 

“I bet. Tetsuya and I are going out.” Taiga coughed again. “It just kinda...happened.” Tatsuya smiled, small and barely noticable, and he placed a plate on the rack. 

 

“I’m surprised you moved here,” Tatsuya explained softly. “You weren’t worried to leave Mama?” Taiga’s shoulders hunched up and he scowled at the soapy water.

 

“Of course I was,” Taiga admitted. “But I know she’s strong. Besides, if I hadn’t, I never would have met Tetsuya. I love basketball.” Taiga smiled widely to himself. “But I love the people I’ve met through basketball more.” 

 

“Of course you do,” Tatsuya spoke with a weak, forced chuckle. “That’s just like you.” 

 

Because despite their odds, they were still two friends bond by their love for one motherly woman. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ [Tatsuya didn’t like to show his eye. It was ugly and made his dad look sad every time he saw it. The other children called him names, laughed at him, threw things at him.  _

 

_ Tatsuya didn’t like to show his eye.  _

 

_ Taiga was the first person to see it and not think anything of it. He’d blinked, asked if it hurt him, and then continued on with his life as if it wasn’t there. Tatsuya didn’t know how to feel about it - on one hand, it was refreshing to meet someone who didn’t find his birth deformity a turn off for socializing. On the other hand, it also made him slightly hurt that he’d be dismissed so.  _

 

_ Then he met Illya, who had for one moment, thought his own parents had harmed his face to cause the deformity, and he understood why Taiga was so dismissive of it. Illya raised her son to love all and not judge them unless they gave him a very good reason to. She found no faults with him or his scarred, shiney flesh that formed over his missing eyeball. Despite his deformity and his disability as half-blind, she loved him all the same and no one in the Kagami family treated him any differently.  _

 

_ It was refreshing.] _

 

* * *

 

 

Tatsuya laid on his bed in the hotel room, staring blankly at the ceiling as Murasakibara’s crunching filled the silence. 

 

“What’s wrong with Muro-chin?” Murasakibara asked, pausing to stare at his partner. “Upset stomach?”

 

“Why do you play basketball?” Tatsuya asked instead and Murasakibara stilled, body tensing. 

 

“Why?” It was low, tone warning that the line of conversation was about to get sour. Tatsuya sat up and turned to Murasakibara, visible eye empty of any emotions. 

 

“I used to think that basketball was all about winning. It’s a competitive sport, after all.” He reached for his water bottle on the nightstand, barely hesitant that he’d miss it. Growing up impaired and his depth perception skewed compared to a normal person’s, one would have a hard time realizing that he was legally half-blind. 

 

The one only who knew on the team was their Coach, after all. Medical check-up and forms couldn’t lie and when there was no doubt in his ability to play, it washed away any doubts for the Yosen Coach. 

 

“Now?” Murasakibara watched him, eyes sharp as he studied his teammate. Tatsuya smiled and pushed his bangs back, exposing his face in plain sight. Murasakibara stared, expression staying carefully empty. 

 

“I’m realizing that there’s a lot more to life than winning some silly sport game. It’s fun, but it isn’t worth ruining what I really care about.” Hormones, emotional stress from his divorcing parents, and the jealousy of seeing himself being left behind were to blame for missing so many years with his  _ real  _ family, and no amount of atoning would ever make up for it. 

 

Instead, he could only try his best to make new memories to fill the gap. 

 

“Does that hurt?” Murasakibara asked finally, tone flat as he stared at the shiney, almost plastic-looking scarred flesh covering Tatsuya’s usually hidden eye. With his bangs out of the way, it was easy to see how his flesh stretched and fused against the skin of his cheek and forehead, completely covering his eye socket. 

 

“No,” Tatsuya laughed, using his opposite hand to poke at the skin of his cheek. “My face didn’t form properly in my mother’s womb, so I was born without an eye and my skin like this. It’s kinda stiff, but that’s all.” 

 

Murasakibara clambered to his feet and made his way in front of Tatsuya in two easy strides. He reached a hand out, hesitated, before touching the flesh. 

 

“Muro-chin is still cool looking.” Tatsuya laughed as he let his bangs fall back to conceal his scarred face. 

 

“Thanks, Atsushi. You excited about tomorrow’s game?” Tatsuya leaned back on his palms and Murasakibara plopped down beside him on the bed. The giant grunted.

 

“Not really but Aka-chin wants me to play so.” 

 

Tatsuya frowned, nodding slowly. 

 

“Why do something if it isn’t fun?” Tatsuya asked slowly, the words sounding foreign to his own tongue. Up until a week ago, he’d been fueled by the desire to prove himself and be the winning team. Now? Now he just wanted this tournament to end so he could skip school for a week and stay with the Kagamis’. 

 

Murasakibara mulled over the question, eyebrows furrowing and lips pursing in thought. Finally he groaned and fell back against the mattress, his purple hair haloing him. 

 

“Because it is easier to be told what to do. As long as Aka-chin gets what he wants, who cares if it’s fun?” Murasakibara closed his eyes and Tatsuya plopped down beside him, tucking his arms under his head. 

 

“That’s no way to live life, Atsushi,” Tatsuya spoke into the open air. “I’ve been thinking a lot, since seeing Mama again. I’ve missed so much of my life, letting myself fester in such isolating negativity. I’m breathing in fresh air, Atsushi. What about you?” 

 

“Aka-chin needs me though,” Murasakibara confessed quietly and Tatsuya turned his head to him. “Aka-chin is alone right now and suffering. No one seems to notice, though.” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow and moved to stare back at the ceiling. 

 

“I miss the old days,” Murasakibara whispered as if speaking in a confessional box. “I don’t like what’s happening.”

 

“That’s life,” Tatsuya grimly mumbled. “Just have to try and make the best of it.” 

 

* * *

 

 

_ [“What’s this?” Illya asked, blinking down at her two boys, both of them covered in dirt and grass. Taiga nudged Tatsuya with his elbow and the child stepped forward, presenting a cluster of plucked flowers. Dirt clung to their roots, showing they were taken from someone’s garden.  _

 

_ “Happy Mother’s Day!” The two boys beamed and Illya looked stuck between flattered and angry at the blatant destruction of someone’s personal property. Mind a mess, she ended for taking the two into her arms and squeezing them tightly, kissing both their foreheads. _

 

_ “Thank you, my sons!” She laughed. Hopefully they didn’t leave tracks to lead the owner of the flowers back to them. The boys would still be punished though.] _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that the reason Tatsuya hides his eye is because of a birth defect. I've seen different theories where he has a scar from abusive parents or just cuts his bangs like that for the Aesthetics, but why not because of a birth defect? No one is perfect. Not even our Pretty Boy. 
> 
> This chapter was a struggle for me. This story has become a bit of a struggle for me and it's all because of Taiga's mom. My OC, Illya Kagami. LMAO. So, as I've stated before, Illya is based on my mother. What autoimmune disorders Illya suffered, my mom did as well. 
> 
> On July 27th, 2018, my mom finally succumbed to her disorders and passed away from a clot in her lungs. She'd been in and out of the hospital since November of 2017, nearly a year of constant battles with her disorders. She nearly died from bleeding out through her kidneys from a clot, lost three toes and her calf muscles from a clot and compartment syndrome due to the clot, and was just overall a completely different person. 
> 
> As such, it was a bit rough to continue on with this story, when I had based an OC off my late mother. It's a constant struggle. I was a emotional mess writing this story. Taiga's flashbacks are actual flashbacks of my life - finding my mother unconscious at home from a blood clot (one of the earliest memories of her disorders I have), my dad calling me to the hospital because of her internal bleeding. 
> 
> But, NO CHARACTER DEATH! EVERYONE DESERVES A HAPPY ENDING, DAMMIT! As such, I'm pushing for Tatsuya to grow up. He's also gonna drag Murasakibara with him, kicking and screaming the entire way. LOL
> 
> Next chapter is the Yosen vs Seirin match! Yay!


	17. 17th Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a constantly struggle of fall, get up, repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my butt because of Murasakibara and I'm just happy that I did something okay with him lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning(s): Out of Characterness, some language, Akashi, depression

If asked to describe the dynamics of their Teikou team, he’d state it in one word. Immiscible. Like the old saying of oil and water, the Generation of Miracles were, to him, unable to mix. Throughout their years together, they were bound by nothing but stubborn determination and misplaced sought-out comfort. Years isolated by pressure of a harrowing school system made found friends in the unlikeliest of people, after all. 

 

Murasakibara beat the egg yolks gently, mesmerized by the circling whisk as he peered over at the illuminated recipe displayed on his phone screen. Placing down his metal mixing bowl, he reached for the measured sugar. The milk was already beginning to steam, poured out into the saucepan on the stove.

 

Basketball had been their catalyst. Or at least, everyone’s but his. Basketball had been more of a begrudging choice, presented to him by peer pressure and lack of proper motivation. While he felt it brought them all closer together, it felt forced. Like students expected to get together for group projects with others they had no connection with, they came together due to choice and their abilities to play a mere sport. 

 

Murasakibara paused in pouring the mixed custard into the ceramic molds. Maybe that was a lie, he decided, continuing his mentrations. Kuroko and him had some things in common - just not basketball. The others? Distant acquaintances off the court. He looked to the oven, seeing it was prepped and ready to use. 

 

He was putting the tray laiden with ceramics into the oven when a knock to his hotel door drew his attention. One of the perks of being friends with Akashi was that he had been able to get Murasakibara a suite with a built in kitchen. The rest of the team were exasperatedly annoyed with this, while Himuro just took it in strides of acceptance. 

 

Murasakibara set the timer and shuffled over to the door, opening it up. Akashi smiled in greeting and Murasakibara stepped aside to let the redhead in. Akashi looked around the tidy room and sniffed the air, raising an eyebrow at the heavy scent of vanilla and sugar. 

 

“What are you baking today?” Akashi asked, walking over to the positioned couch as Murasakibara closed and locked his door. 

 

“Creme brulee,” the giant responded as he strided over and plopped down on the floor across from Akashi. “You like creme brulee, right?” He tilted his head as the heir leaned back into the cushions, eyes falling half-mass in exhaustion. It was rare for the red head to let his guard down - much less in the presence in someone else. 

 

But Murasakibara wasn’t exactly normal, or even on the same level as everyone else in their ragtag team of mentally stunted teenagers, so it was okay. 

 

“I do,” Akashi comforted and the smiled lighty. “But whatever you bake turns out delicious, so it’s fine.” Murasakibara felt himself straighten up slightly at the praise, finding inner joy at the compliment. 

 

Everyone besides his family took his knack for baking as nothing more than an indulgent task to sate his ever-craving hunger for sweets. Outside of his family, only Akashi and Himuro understood the care and genuine interest that went into every pastry or dish Murasakibara whipped up. He’d confessed many times throughout the days that he was considering a culinary school once he graduated high school. Basketball was a passing fancy - his future laid in the kitchen, amongst measuring spoons and whisks and electric mixers. 

 

Akashi, ever since their second year of middle school, had been beside Murasakibara every step of the way on his path to discover his career. He sent him recommendations of culinary schools or invited him to his mansion when he had an international pâtissier hired for a glamorous gathering to impress the Akashi Family connections. 

 

And how Akashi was there for the purple giant, Murasakibara was there for the heir as well. Murasakibara was the one Akashi vented to when the stress of home was too much for him. He knew things of the boy’s childhood that no one else did, heard of the scorn in the Akashi man’s voice when speaking to his child - saw the desolate black hole that was the Akashi Mansion, sucking away any hope for a healthy, wholesome lifestyle. 

 

The two had come to an understanding, back when they’d realized Teikou did more harm than good. Akashi would keep his own personal opinions on Murasakibara’s feelings of basketball to himself and Murasakibara would not say a word of what went on in the teen’s house. 

 

Teikou broke them, but Murasakibara tried to keep Akashi as mended as could be. He continued to play basketball for Akashi’s sake. This would probably be the last year, what with him having to buckle down in his second year for college choices, but he wanted to be there for Akashi. Basketball was boring to him, not worth the motivation, but Akashi was. 

 

Because Akashi was lonely and suffering just as much as the rest of their former team were - if not more. Murasakibara knew some of the dark secrets the rest of the world wanted to turn a blind eye to when it came to the mismatch-eyed boy, and knew that this caused more unnecessary pain. 

 

“I also made some peanut butter cookies,” Murasakibara spoke, moving back to the kitchenette. He gestured to the cookies cooling on the elevated rack and Akashi smiled softly. 

 

“They smell delicious. You’ve outdone yourself, Atsushi. Where’s your roommate? Himuro-san, was it?” Akashi looked around, eyes drooping again. 

 

“He’s over at that Kagami’s place for the day,” Murasakibara answered, grabbing the kettle. Filling it with water, he set it on the burner to boil. “Green tea or lavender?” 

 

“Lavender, please,” Akashi requested and placed a hand over his mouth to hide a yawn. “Forgive me, I haven’t slept well last night.” Murasakibara paused, glancing at his friend behind a curtain of purple hair. 

 

“Bad dreams or stress?” He questioned softly, grabbing the sugar and milk from the mini-fridge. Akashi hummed to himself, seemingly thinking of the answer. 

 

“Both, I suppose.” Murasakibara busied himself with getting their cups ready, placing the tea-leaves into the strainers and plopping them into the empty cups. He carried the cups over, not wanting to wait awkwardly for the water to finish heating. 

 

“Mido-chin mentioned you met his mom,” Murasakibara began as he went to get the sugar and milk. He heard the water bubbling up in the kettle, not yet reaching that point of making a shrill whistle, and went back to Akashi. “You’re seeing someone?” 

 

“I don’t know why anyone says you aren’t observant,” Akashi mused aloud as he stared unblinkingly at the taller teen, smile tight on his lips, “because you seem to see the most out of everyone, save Tetsuya.” He sighed and ran his fingers over the cheap ceramic cup. “Shintarou introduced me to Midorima-sensei, yes. I was referred to a specialist.” 

 

“Is it helping with anything?” The kettle finally let out that sharp whistling pitch as steam escaped the spout. Murasakibara turned off the burner and grabbed the kettle, walking back to pour the hot liquid into Akashi’s offered cup. 

 

“I was given medication.” Akashi paused, staring down into the content of his cup. “A mood stabilizer.” 

 

“Do you think it’s helping?” Murasakibara poured his own tea and sat down heavily on the floor. Akashi blew at the tea, lips pursing sourly. “I just want Aka-chin to be happy and healthy.” Akashi looked up at Murasakibara and smiled, brittle and transparent. His eyes glistened but that could have been from the steam. 

 

“How can I do that?” He took a sip of his tea, ignoring the burn that trickled down his throat. “May I have a cookie?” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Static. Static buzzed in his ears, overlapping with his thundering heartbeat. He wondered if they could hear it, considering how loud it was. His arms and legs were nothing but dead weight attached to his hammering torso. His head felt fuzzy, like cotton had replaced his brain. He tried to keep his breathing level, not wanting to worry the occupants in the room. 

 

His thoughts were dizzying, going in circles over and over as he repeated her words. 

 

“Can you...repeat that?” Aoi asked slowly, hand sliding into his as she stared unblinkingly at Keiko. “Please?” Keiko shifted in her seat, eyes bouncing to the file splayed out on her desk, before looking back to the two. 

 

“His protein levels are going down, which is what we want.” Keiko opened and closed her mouth before pursing out her lips. “It means that his current medication is working. Wonderfully. But, one thing we’ve noticed is that while his protein levels are dropping...so are his kidney functions.”

 

Tetsuya’s shoulders slumped, head bowing as Aoi tightened her grip on her son’s hand. 

 

“They are still functioning normally, right now. But they are beginning to...slip, so we want to keep a closer eye on him. Let’s look at dietary options, okay? Help him retain protein in his blood while putting less stress on his kidneys.”

 

Aoi sucked in a breath. Static seemed to increase in his ears. 

 

“As of right now, though, don’t worry. You’ll just cause yourself unnecessary stress.” Keiko breathed out, avoiding eye contact. “You can go about your daily life like usual. Maybe relax more, though. Stop more strenuous activities-”

 

“Like quitting the basketball team?” 

 

Keiko fell silent and Tetsuya peered up at her from under his bangs, eyes more dead than she’d ever seen. 

 

“Tetsuya-”

 

“Am I going to die?” 

 

Keiko reeled back as if slapped, Aoi choking back a sob as Tetsuya just stared at his doctor. He kept his eyes on her, unwavering, as she shook her head. 

 

“No-of course not! This - this is something that  _ may  _ affect your kidneys later on in life but that isn’t something we need to worry about for years to come!” Keiko ran a hand through her hair, exhaling. “You are too young to be thinking of death.” 

 

Tetsuya looked down, eyes slowly closing. He released a trembling sigh and nodded once. 

 

“For now, we’ll keep you on your medication and just observe your kidneys. There isn’t anything that raises any alarm at this time, so no point in changing anything.” Aoi bowed to Keiko, thanking her profusely while Tetsuya let white noise wash over him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya stared at his ceiling, eyes unblinking as he counted his breaths. His phone buzzed continuously, no doubt filled with five or so missed calls. He rolled, facing his wall, ignoring the insistent vibrations. He curled into himself, hugging his pillow to his chest and face as he gasped out a breath. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, pretending the world had stopped as he tried to catch up with his stirring thoughts. His mind buzzed, body feeling like lead as the same thoughts went round and round. A headache was brewing behind his eyelids, sending lightning bolts of white across the endless black. He inhaled, exhaled, and screamed into his pillow. 

 

His legs kicked out, thrashing against his comforter. A clatter sounded - his cell phone hitting the ground. Something in him focused on how  _ good  _ he felt, in that moment of hearing something fall out of place. Blindly, he shot up and threw his pillow at his bookshelf. It rattled, books wobbling against each other from the surprising force of the throw. 

 

Tetsuya gasped for air, tears streaming down his face as his hands curled into fists. He snatched his phone up, pitching it across the room. It clattered against his desk, knocking his pens ascew and pushing papers against his floor. Not enough. It wasn’t enough. Tetsuya gritted his teeth against a sob and hunched over, energy boiling over to the point of exhaustion as his phone continued to vibrate. 

 

His wet eyes slid over to his closed bedroom door and briefly, he wondered how quiet or loud his tantrum had just been. He wondered, for a split second, if his parents were letting him do what he wanted out of pity. Or maybe they hadn’t heard him at all. Maybe it sounded like nothing more than soft footsteps pacing his room or the occasional bump from the floorboards settling. He slumped onto the mattress like a dead weight and huffed out a soft laugh. 

 

Even when having a breakdown, he somehow managed to be quiet and courteous to others. 

 

He spread out like a starfish, closing his eyes. He felt a tiny bit better, not as bottled up and ready to explode. His chest ached, muscles taut and eager to stretch. He didn’t feel like doing anything, though. He didn’t want to eat, didn’t want to nap, didn’t want to see Taiga. Nothing. 

 

A knock on the door sounded and Tetsuya cracked an eye open. Aoi peeked in, eyes sliding around his slightly disarrayed room. She bit at her lower lip and opened the door fully, standing at the doorway. 

 

“Go for a walk, sweetie,” she requested, looking away from him. “Please?” Tetsuya exhaled a long sigh, trying not to sound childish as he sat up. His body moved like a wet noodle, wobbly and limp. 

 

“Why?” His voice sounded as empty as he felt and Aoi flinched at how dead his tone was. She blinked her eyes rapidly and a dense ball of disgust settled in the pit of his stomach, knowing he was causing her grief. “...okay.” Aoi moved into the room and helped him gather some warmer clothes, her hands lingering in her hair as she brushed his hair into a neater state.

 

“It’ll be okay, sweetie,” Aoi whispered as she leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’ll be okay.” Her hands trembled as she pulled away and left, leaving Tetsuya to stare down at the thick sweater she’d rested across his lap. Breathing through his nose, he changed. 

 

* * *

 

 

The crisp air burned his skin, chilling the sensitive flesh around his swollen eyes. He let his air escape him in puffs of white clouds, watching them dissipate into the grey sky. The wind cut through him like searing knives, slicing through his layers and leaving him bare against the unforgiving temperatures. 

 

It felt nice. Like all of his emotions were freezing under the dropping weather. 

 

He walked aimlessly, phone forgotten at home and mind as lost as his feet were as he was carried throughout the streets. He passed parks, convenience stores, streetball courts. He continued walking, leg muscles aching as he pushed on. 

 

The leaves were shed from the branches, leaving cold skeletons that stretched over Tetsuya as he passed under them. Under the gloomy sky, they were lifeless shadows, making him feel a odd sense of sympathy. 

 

Without the cover of vibrant life, they were nothing but ugly eyesores. Like Tetsuya, they were forgotten and shoved into the background until they became useful again. 

 

He stopped at a desolate park, the equipment chipping paint and squeaking under the gentle guidance of the wind. He plopped down on the rust-coated bench and stared down at his shoes. 

 

He didn’t know what to do anymore. Before, his promise to make his former team go back to loving basketball had been his goal. But did he even love basketball anymore? Sure, he enjoyed playing with Taiga, but he didn’t have his boyfriend’s passion for it. 

 

He hadn’t for a long time. 

 

Now, it felt more of an obligation than anything, especially with his constantly struggle to continue to play up to par. More and more, as the days passed, he felt like he should just give up. Even with Taiga, his reason for playing was dwindling down into nothing. 

 

What was the point anymore? 

 

The view of his shoes and the dead leaves and gravel under his feet blurred as hot tears pooled and fell, staining the ground in dark blotches. 

 

He hated it. He hated his condition. He hated that he couldn’t play basketball. He hated that his life just was one punch after the other. For all he had good, he always had something bad to trip him. He couldn’t just walk a steady line - it was a constantly struggle of fall, get up, repeat. 

 

Small flurries began to descend, attesting to the frigid temperatures. The soft breeze grew harsher, knocking leaves around in small twisters. 

 

Tetsuya was tired. He was  _ tired _ . He’d been so focused on others problems, he never really stopped to inspect his own. So caught up in others, he lost a close friendship that took the interference of his boyfriend to fix. A coward and a weakling, he couldn’t even fight his own battles. 

 

_ He was tired. _

 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, lost in thought. Time passed by him without care and before he knew it, it was dark enough for the street lights to be small suns in his eyes. He blinked, his eyes throbbing and squinted in soreness. What time was it? With no phone to tell him the time,he assumed it was at least in the evening. He hadn’t been out that long, had he? 

 

A full-body shiver racked through him, reminding him of how cold he was. He huddled down into himself and gave a sneeze, nose scrunching up. 

 

“There you are, Kuro-chin.” 

 

A heavy weight settled over him and Tetsuya looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Akashi and Murasakibara. Akashi frowned at him and reached out, touching his face with his gloved hand. 

 

“Your mother called all your phone contacts, asking if you were with any of us. You’d left your phone at home and she was worried.” Akashi clicked his tongue at Kuroko’s red nose and adjusted Murasakibara’s jacket tighter around him. “You’re lucky Atsushi’s hotel was in the area.” Tetsuya’s heart skipped a beat - he hadn’t walked that far from home, had he? “What are you doing all the way out here?”

 

Murasakibara held a hand out and Tetsuya reached out for it, his hand trembling uncontrollable from the cold. He was helped to his feet, his limbs stiff and uncooperative. Akashi got on his other side, enclosing him between two warm bodies. 

 

“Kuro-chin is really cold,” Murasakibara commented as he planted a hand down on Tetsuya’s hair. Snow had melted into the locks, making it siff and hard. “Is he trying to get sick before our game tomorrow?” 

 

At the reminder of the Yousen game, Tetsuya’s entire body slumped in defeat. Akashi and Murasakibara were quick to support him as the blue haired teen gave a weak, wet chuckle. 

 

“I’m not playing tomorrow, Murasakibara-kun.” The two teens shared looks over Tetsuya’s head and Akashi frowned. 

 

“What do you mean by that, Tetsuya?” Tetsuya didn’t seem to hear Akashi, instead chuckling again. 

 

“Did you know-” his voice was watery, drowned out with tears- “that I’ve been practicing how to shoot? Aomine-kun has spent the last few days with me. He’s been teaching me to dribble and shoot and other basics I never bothered to master.” Tears burned paths down his cheeks and he sniffled. “But it doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“Kuro-chin is worrying me,” Murasakibara confessed slowly, tone cautious as his eyes bore down at the phantom player. “Why are you talking like this?” 

 

“I can’t play anymore.” Akashi and Murasakibara stilled, making Tetsuya stop with them. “I-I mean I can but...but I’m  _ scared _ . I-I don’t  _ want  _ to anymore. I’m tired. I just...I want to just stop.” 

 

“What happened?” Akashi placed a hand on Tetsuya’s shoulder and the teen gave a shuddering inhale. 

 

“My kidneys were stable and now they’re - they’re just not.” Murasakibara’s eyes went wide and something like fear flashed through them. “I’m-I’m okay but - but that’s  _ scary _ . That’s  **_scary_ ** . Keiko-sensei made it sound like it wasn’t anything to worry about - that it was something we didn’t have to think about for years but - you can’t get mention something like that and not expect me to worry!” 

 

His voice echoed across the cold night air and he rubbed at his face, briefly inhaling the cinnamon and sugar scent of Murasakibara in his jacket sleeve. “...why me?” 

 

“Tetsuya…” Akashi trailed off as Murasakibara gently turned Tetsuya around, hugging him to his chest. Akashi placed a hand comfortingly against his back and the phantom player just inhaled shakily, his shoulders trembling as he tried to suppress his tears. 

 

“Muro-chin went with that Kagami guy to look for you,” Murasakibara spoke softly, squeezing Tetsuya tightly. “I’ve got some cookies and custard at my hotel room. Let’s go back there and we’ll call your mom.” 

 

Akashi was silently impressed with how level-headed Murasakibara sounded. If not for his expression - pinched eyebrows and downturned lips - he would have thought he was completely calm. The heir pulled his phone out, sending a quick group message to everyone that they’d found Tetsuya. From how Aoi had sounded on the phone, she’d feared the rest. 

 

It didn’t surprise the Akashi Heir to know that Tetsuya was suffering from depression - with the list of side effects his medication caused, it was expected. But still, hearing the raw terror in her voice when she’d realized he’d left his phone at home and had been gone for  _ hours _ …

 

_ [White walls-] _

 

“Let’s go,” Akashi commanded, patting Tetsuya’s arm. “You’re freezing.” 

 

Tetsuya was alive and relatively healthy. For now, that’s all that mattered. 

 

* * *

 

Taiga was in a frenzy, all but tearing through the streets as he looked at all the usual spots he’d find Tetsuya. Behind him, Ryouta and Tatsuya gasped for breath as they followed after the panicked teen. 

 

“Kagamicchi, he’s okay!” Ryouta panted, bending down as he wheezed. “Oh my god, I can’t breathe.” 

 

“Taiga,” Tatsuya called as well, wiping at his sweat-soaked face, “stop for a second. If he isn’t around this area, he may have gone off somewhere else.” 

 

“Tetsuya never forgets his phone!” Taiga snapped out, eyes wide as he rounded and stalked back towards them. “He’s out there somewhere-”

 

“Akashicchi found him,” Ryouta spoke up, checking his phone. His shoulders slumped and he exhaled, tilting his head back. “Apparently he was at some park by Murasakibaracchi’s hotel.” Tatsuya’s eyebrows went high at hearing that - that was nowhere near Tetsuya’s house. 

 

“He must have wandered off far,” the teen commented while Taiga’s face fell.

 

“Is he okay?” Taiga questioned, worrying his bottom lip. Ryouta raised a hand, dialing Akashi’s contact. He didn’t answer but instead sent a quick message, saying that no one should worry. Tetsuya would be home soon, after he was fed and warmed up a bit. 

 

“I wonder what happened,” Ryouta mumbled, picking at his painted nails. “Kuroko-san sounded hysterical.” 

 

“Guess we’ll find out soon. Let’s go back to his house and wait for him there,” Taiga suggested with a exhale, face drawn in exhaustion and stress. Tatsuya’s eyebrow furrowed in sympathy. He knew what he was like, having to hunt for a wayward Miracle. 

 

* * *

 

“Kuro-chin’s quitting basketball?” Murasakibara had wrapped Tetsuya up in all the blankets in the room, forcing a mug of hot chocolate into his icy hands. Akashi was settled beside him, texting on his phone while the giant sat on Tetsuya’s other side.

 

“I don’t know.” It was a soft confession. Tetsuya stared at the steam raising from his mug. “I don’t - I’m scared if I play, I’ll put more stress on my kidneys…” Murasakibara peered at him from the corner of his peripheral before forcing a cookie into his mouth. Tetsuya jolted at the sweet, taking a tentative bite from it. 

 

“Whatever you choose is okay,” Akashi spoke up. He locked his phone and sighed, leaning back against the cushions. “To be honest, I’d prefer if you stopped playing.” Not that anyone  _ didn’t  _ know his personal preference towards what Tetsuya did or didn’t do. 

 

“I know.” Tetsuya sipped at his drink, eyes closing. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a bother.” 

 

“Kuro-chin is never a bother,” Murasakibara spoke with certainty. “Kuro-chin is too good to be a bother. Weak, yes, but not a bother.” Tetsuya frowned at Murasakibara and opened his mouth, only to be cut off with another bite of cookie. “But I’m weak too, Kuro-chin, so it’s okay.” 

 

“How is Murasakibara-kun weak?” Tetsuya questioned, chewing softly around the cookie. Murasakibara tilted his head, pondering. 

 

“I’ve been living my life on what other people expect of me,” the giant revealed and smiled faintly at he nudged Tetsuya. “Kuro-chin living his best life gives me courage to live mine too.” 

 

“My best life?” Tetsuya asked with wide eyes. Akashi hummed in acknowledgement while Murasakibara gave him another bite of cookie. 

 

“You don’t listen to anyone who tells you to stop. You’re stubborn and strong and very determined. It’s what makes us respect you, Tetsuya.” Akashi took the mug of hot chocolate, placing it down on the side table next to him. “Don’t think of yourself as a weakness. Shadows are extremely underestimated.” 

 

Murasakibara nodded in agreement. “Kuro-chin doesn’t need to play basketball and worry about us. He should worry about himself.” 

 

Tetsuya took the last bite of cookie and blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes. He was beginning to grow tired of crying. 

 

He was beginning to grow tired of a lot of things. 

 

* * *

 

 

After a late night of texting his friends and apologizing for worrying them, he’d spent the rest of the night with Taiga. He’d apologized to his partner, feeling terrible for freaking him out. Aoi had let the returnee stay the night and the two spent the entire time talking. 

 

Tetsuya told him of the recent doctor’s visit and his decision. Taiga took it in stride, sharing no disappointment or sadness. He said as long as Tetsuya was happy and content with what his choice was, he’d support him no matter what. 

 

When morning came, Taiga and Tetsuya went to Seirin and met with Riko, who’d been called to meet with them. 

 

Her eyes landed on the white envelope in Tetsuya’s outstretched hand and she inhaled, held her breath, and exhaled slowly. She nodded, once, and took the resignation letter. She ripped it up, straight down the middle, and the two boys jolted. 

 

“You’ll be the manager,” she demanded, eyes dark and daring them to argue. “You’ll help me clean the balls, wax the gym, and do the minimal tasks that I make Furihata or Hyuuga do. You’ll refill the water bottles, wash and dry the towels, and help me set up practice matches and training camps. You aren’t escaping us so easily, Kuroko-kun. Seirin is like a haunted house” her lips twitched- “once you enter, they is no leaving.” 

 

Tetsuya bowed low, thanking her with a weak voice. She nodded clasped his shoulder. 

 

“Let’s review Yousen’s previous games and see what strategies we can come up with without you.” Tetsuya smiled faintly and nodded, his chest lighter than it’d been in months.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got like 2 chapters left, friends. 
> 
> I had originally wanted the story to end a different way but I ended up changing my mind about the ending. lol This fic was never actually about basketball - it was about Kuroko and his illness and trying to get through life even with a chronic illness. So I didn't see fit to end the story the same way as in canon - didn't seem right to me. I wanted my own special ending so :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write such a short chapter. I'm dragging my feet on finishing this story I don't want it to end LOL 
> 
> Sorry in advance if this chapter disappoints you. I mean, I'm not sorry for writing it, I love it, but sorry if it wasn't what you wanted haha

There was something liberating about waking up without the stress of your limbs throbbing or your kidneys feeling taut along his lower back. There was something peaceful about waking up, snuggled against Taiga’s chest (who’d all but demanded he sleep over, Ilya seconding it), and not having an instant attack of worry over ruining a game. 

 

It was, without a doubt, the most peaceful Tetsuya had felt since before he went to Teikou. 

 

Teikou was a dark time - everyone knew that. Teikou ruined him and his friends beyond repair, setting a mental expectation for them after three years of suffering under a unbearable pressure. Everyday was a constant struggle of meeting the teacher’s demands and getting the perfect grades to continue playing basketball. 

 

Basketball, once his outlet, had decayed into rot and mold against his soul, bitter and unsightly. Stress built up, enjoyment dwindled, and by the time he graduated, Tetsuya wondered where his 3 years had gone. 

 

Down the drain along with a lost friendship and broken bridges. 

 

Even when he’d began Seirin, Teikou was a shadow, haunting his heels. The idea of failure, of trading success for pleasure, was a constant burden upon his shoulders. Those fears only doubled, it seemed, once his condition began to worsen. His teammates depended on him, his teachers assumed he’d be the top of his class from coming from such a prestigious school. 

 

Tetsuya hadn’t even realized he was drowning until he’d given his resignation letter to Coach. Like a breech upon the surface, he could breathe again without fretting over taking too much - stealing away what could be given to others. 

 

A hand slid along his lower back, rubbing back and forth over where his kidneys were located. Tetsuya snuggled into Taiga’s pillow, inhaling. Ilya was singing in the kitchen, Ryuusuke and Alex bickering back and forth to each other in English. Their tones were lively and energetic, different from his own parents alert but soothing voices, or his grandmother’s soft chimes. It really showed how Taiga was raised, how he grew to be who he was. 

 

Taiga shifted, blinkling blearily down at Tetsuya’s wild strands. He snorted, continuing to massage his back. 

 

“You play against Himuro-san today,” the phantom mumbled sleepily, bunching up his pillow. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Yep.” Taiga’s timbre was deep, almost a growl as he moved a hand to fiddle with the ring around his neck. “Gonna kick some butt.” 

 

“Murasakibara-kun will probably stop you,” Tetsuya admitted without shame. “He’s actually very good at defense.” Taiga hummed and sat up, stretching. 

 

“Now that we don’t have your superhuman passes-” Taiga bopped him on the nose- “we’re going to have to work extra hard to put in work.” He crawled over Tetsuya, nearly tumbling at the last second when cold toes poked his calf. “Stop it you gremlin.” 

 

Tetsuya burrowed further into the blankets, eyes crinkling up in a smile. A knock at the door sounded, making the two teens look over. Alex peeked in, leer on her face at the sight of the two. 

 

“Hey losers, look what Illya made!” She brandished a long-sleeve shirt, the black, red, and white colors patterned like Seirin’s jersey. The stitchwork was thick and notable, giving it more of a homely feel. Tetsuya stared, eyes wide, at the stitched  **#11 Kuroko Tetsuya: Manager** arching across the chest. 

 

“Mom made that?” Taiga asked as he reached for it, taking it from Alex’s hands as if it were something fragile, like glass or cling-wrap. “Wow! Look Tetsuya, it’s a shirt for you!” Tetsuya sat up in the bed, unable to help the burn that reached across his cheeks. 

 

“It’s amazing.” He swallowed thickly, hands almost shaking as he held his hands out for it. “I’ll cherish it forever.” Because while he turned in his jersey, he’d gained a irreplaceable treasure instead. 

 

“You’ll wear it for our game, right?” Taiga asked and Tetsuya nodded, looking down at the shirt. 

 

“I wouldn’t wear anything else.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright boys,” Riko called as the team gathered in the locker room before Yousen’s game, “we’ve got a manager!”

 

“Who?!” The first years cried out while Kiyoshi just eyed Tetsuya’s hoodie in curiosity. Standing beside her, he was wearing a pair of sweats and a hoodie, his shirt underneath for the ‘big reveal’, as Riko had jokingly dubbed it. 

 

“Kuroko-kun!” 

 

Tetsuya lifted up his hoodie, flashing the words to his teammates. He dropped the pull-over, blank face hiding nerves as his friends just stared. 

 

“Wha-?” Hyuuga frowned. “You quit the team?”

 

“I wasn’t allowed to,” Tetsuya corrected. “I merely switched my...position, within the team.” He eyed Riko warily, whose smile sharpened at the horrified stares the boys sent her. “Please take care of me.”

 

“What are we going to do about the rest of our games?” Fukuda whispered, worrying his bottom lip. “I-I mean, I...believe in us but...Kuroko-kun-”

 

“We’ll play,” Taiga spoke as he plopped a hand down on Tetsuya’s hair, ruffling it. “And if we win, we win! It sucks, sure, but if we don’t win, at least we had fun right?” 

 

“You’re one to talk,” Hyuuga grumbled under his breath. Kiyoshi elbowed him in the side, smile wide. 

 

“Great words! Now, let’s show Yousen what we’re made of!” Kiyoshi beamed at his fellow teammates, who looked at Tetsuya one last time before turning their attention to the teen. 

 

Furihata saddled up beside Tetsuya as Seirin made their way out onto the court. Taiga plopped a hand down on his head, fingers tangling into his blue locks as they walked. The crowd cheered for them as they approached their side of the court, Yousen opposite them. 

 

Murasakibara looked up, eyes instantly zeroing in on Tetsuya, who shed his hoodie to reveal his shirt. Beside the giant, Tatsuya raised a single eyebrow and whistled low. A few whispers resounded throughout the stadium, catching sight of the change. 

 

“You can do it,” Tetsuya cheered in deadpan, pumping a fist into the air. Kiyoshi laughed and ruffled his hair while the rest of the team just smiled nervously. “I’m playing with you in spirit.” 

 

“You know you  _ could  _ play-”

 

“In spirit,” Tetsuya repeated, cutting off Izuki. He gave a faint smile. “I believe in you all.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Yousen won, marking the end to Seirin’s participation. It was bittersweet, watching his teammates and friends march back to the locker room with salty tears staining their cheeks. It was painful, knowing that if he’d played, they may have won. It was a struggle, trying not to blame himself for it. Taiga, after the final buzzer went off and the scores were finalized, had fist bumped with Tatsuya, eyes gleaming proudly. 

 

“Good job guys,” Riko called as they half-heartedly changed their clothes, faces glum. “I’m proud of how far we got and we played an amazing game. We were four points away from beating them! That’s something to be happy about.” 

 

“Whatever,” Hyuuga grumbled, storming out of the locker room. Kiyoshi frowned and went after him, Riko sighing. She gave Tetsuya a pat on the shoulder before chasing after the two, leaving the rest to sit in their pitying silence. 

 

“It could have been worse,” Tetsuya spoke out, eyes staring down at his clipboard. “You all played well.” 

 

“Thanks Kuroko,” Koganei spoke, smiling weakly. “Do you mind going to grab me a drink?” Tetsuya perked up at the task of a manager, nodding before leaving. 

 

“He’s not beating himself up for it, is he?” Tsuchida asked into the quiet room. “Like last time?” 

 

“I don’t think so,” Koganei translated for Mitobe. “I think he’s fine with the outcome.” 

 

“He can’t be stressing over our matches anymore,” Taiga grumbled into his towel, wiping at his sweat. “I’m gonna go help him. He’ll get lost.” 

 

Taiga left the room, only to stop short at the short redhead waiting outside the door. 

 

“Kagami-kun,” Akashi greeted, eyes unreadable. “May we talk?” Taiga stared warily at the teen, body tensing. 

 

“...sure.” Akashi leaned off the wall and walked away, expecting Taiga to follow. He did so, keeping a safe distance away just in case. 

 

Just in case. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So you aren’t playing anymore?” 

 

Tetsuya looked up from the drink selections, bowing his head in greeting as Haizaki leaned against the vending machine. 

 

“Haizaki-kun, hello. I’m the manager now,” Tetsuya explained, pressing a button without looking. He glanced at the dispensed drink. Coconut chocolate bean. Taiga could drink that. 

 

“I’m not blind,” Haizaki gruffed, looking at the shirt presenting his role to the world. “So what, you’re just giving up?” 

 

“I like to think of it as more of a mental health recovery process,” the phantom spoke, putting another coin into the machine. “Do you still like pineapples?” 

 

“No,” Haizaki responded and then grimaced as Tetsuya chose and handed over a pineapple juice to him. “Fuckin’.... Mental health?” 

 

“I’m taking time to heal myself,” Tetsuya spoke, selecting a red bean soup in a can. Haizaki raised an eyebrow at the drink.

 

“Yeah?” Haizaki towered over the shorter teen, eyes sharp. He frowned, inspecting the teen closer. “Good. You look...livelier.” Because when he first saw Tetsuya in the hospital, looking like he wanted to just lay down and never get up, he hadn’t known what to think. Because when he’d had the unfortunate luck to experience a dizzy spell with the phantom, one day while he was with Nijimura, he hadn’t known what to think. 

 

This tiny, stubborn, annoying pest of a person, sick and weak, and everything he wasn’t on the court? He hadn’t been able to wrap his head around it. 

 

“Thank you. How is Nijimura-senpai?” Tetsuya asked, selecting a sparkling soda. He bent to grab it, stopping when Haizaki reached past him and fished it out of the machine. 

 

“He’s still a pain in the ass,” Haizaki spoke, eyes lifting to stare past the shorter teen. “Always asking for updates on you all like he’s some sort of doting parents away on a business trip.” He straightened, shaking the soda vigorously as he continued to stare over Tetsuya’s head. He handed the can back to Tetsuya, smirking like a shark smelling blood. “Sup, you annoying lil’ shit?”

 

Arms hugged Tetsuya tightly, the familiar smell of expensive cologne and strawberries assaulting him. 

 

“Whatcha doing, Shougo, Tetsuyacchi?” Ryouta asked, all but purring out Haizaki’s name as he rested his chin atop Tetsuya’s head. “Gossiping without me?” 

 

“You wish,” Haizaki snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets. He backed up, giving Tetsuya one last once-over. “I’ll see you on the court, Kise. Bye Kuroko, don’t die before that annoyance visits again.” He spun on his heel, walking away. 

 

“Ryouta-kun,” Tetsuya greeted, handing over the sparkling soda to the model. His eyes widened, realizing what Haizaki had done. “Wait-”

 

A shriek bounced down the hall, followed by Haizaki’s bombing howls, as the soda exploded in Ryouta’s face. “SHOUGO YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!”

 

Tetsuya silently handed over a handkerchief.

 

“Why are you friends with that jerk?” Ryouta whined as he wiped at his face, expression dark and twisted. “He’s so mean!”

 

“He’s decent,” Tetsuya spoke, looking down at his filled arms. “I have a drink for Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun.” 

 

“Gimme Midorimacchi’s,” Ryouta spoke bitterly, taking the drink. “No drink for Momoicchi or Aominecchi?” 

 

“Going out to eat with them after the games are done for the day.” Tetsuya shifted his footing. “You’ll come?”

 

“Of course~!” Ryouta smiled, his gaze sliding down to Tetsuya’s shirt. “...so you aren’t playing anymore?”

 

“No. I’m...going to give my body the chance to recover and not strain it as well. I...I probably shouldn’t have been playing in the first place.” The phantom looked down. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize, Tetsuyacchi. I’m just happy you can still spend time with Seirin. They seem like nice people.” Ryouta fiddled with his sticky hair, scowl forming. “Better than Shougo.”  

 

“I think Nijimura-senpai is slowly rubbing off on him,” Tetsuya decided as the two began to walk towards the locker rooms. “I think dating-”

 

“THEY’RE DATING?!”

 

“Please don’t say anything.”

 

“BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!” 

 

Tetsuya sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi stopped just outside the stadium, letting the cold air rustle his hair. 

 

“So?” Taiga asked, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched up to stave off the chilling bite of the breeze. “What did you want to say?”

 

“I’d like to apologize,” Akashi spoke, eyes sliding to the sky. “For everything. I’ve...been a rather bad friend to Tetsuya and to you, by association. I was rude to you when you’ve been doing the most to help him this entire time.” 

 

“You have been an asshole,” Taiga agreed and Akashi’s lips quirked up. 

 

“It’s not excuse but...my behavior was unacceptable. But, I’ve seen the errors of my ways and have come to make amends and hopefully ask that we...start over?” Akashi shifted his feet, looking suddenly nervous. “I...am not the same person I was when we met before. I’d like to have a fresh start.”

 

Taiga silently stared at Akashi for a moment before sighing. 

 

“Full offense, dude, but you’ve been a manipulative asshole who didn’t give two shits about anyone.” Akashi didn’t even flinch at the harsh words. “You’ve scared Tetsuya and messed with his head a bit. You really think I can just pretend that didn’t happen and be BFFs with you?” Taiga scratched at his head. “Make amends with Tetsuya first, then come back and talk to me. I’m not the one you should be restoring a bridge with, after all.” 

 

Akashi’s lips quirked up again. 

 

“I was wrong - you are rather smart. Thank you, Kagami-kun. I’ll...I’ll take your advice.” Akashi bowed and left, leaving Taiga out in the cold. He exhaled, watching his breath chase up into the sky. 

 

“Guess this is it,” he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight until stars exploded behind his eyelids. He opened them and burned his gaze into the blue above him. “Ah, I wanted to play a bit more with Tetsuya.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“What did you say to Hai-chan that made him trip?” Momoi asked as she slid her glass of water closer to herself. She chewed her straw, eyes wide. “He just dropped. Can’t believe that cost him the match.”

 

“Blackmail~” Ryouta cooed, arm slung over the back of Tetsuya’s chair. 

 

“Okay but why are ya’ll here?” Aomine gritted out, stabbing a piece of grilling meat aggressively with his chopsticks. “It was just supposed to be the three of us.”

 

“How mean, trying to keep Kuro-chin to yourselves,” Murasakibara drawled, placing down a fatty slice of ox’s tongue onto the grill. “Kuro-chin invited me. I invited Aka-chin.”

 

“I need to stay close to an Aquarius today.” Midorima pushed up his glasses, taking a bit of his rice. “So I asked to have dinner with him. Kuroko, put that soda down and drink water.”

 

“No,” Tetsuya spoke, staring Midorima dead in the eye as he took a long sip of his soda. The shooter was fast, snatching the drink away from the shorter teen and replacing it with a cold glass of water. 

 

“You need a proper diet of protein and water. Sugar isn’t going to do you any good. Eat your vegetables.” 

 

“No,” Tetsuya rejected again. 

 

“Tetsuya.” Akashi’s tone was light, smile empty. Tetsuya shoved a carrot into his mouth, chewing quickly. “So, Rakuzen’s going to win the Winter Cup.”

 

“Seems that way,” Murasakibara mused aloud. “Can I stop playing now? My older brother got me into a baking class scheduled for tomorrow. It’s during my game though.” 

 

“Sure,” Akashi allowed and then smiled. “Don’t forget to send me pictures of your finished creations.” 

 

“Oooh, send them to the group chat! I wanna see your desserts!” Ryouta spoke, leaning excitedly over as he snagged a piece of lean beef. 

 

“That was my piece!” Aomine roared out, glaring daggers. 

 

“Oh? It’s in my mouth though,” Ryouta spoke with a smile, making a show of savoring the grilled beef slice. 

 

“Put the knife down, Daiki,” Akashi sighed, resting a hand against his cheek. “You’re worse than Chihiro or Reo.” 

 

“Mibuchi-san, was it? He looks gorgeous!” Momoi gushed. Akashi’s smile was more tight. 

 

“Reo is a girl and she is,” Akashi corrected and Momoi blinked. 

 

“Oh! Sorry! So, you’ve made friends at Rakuzen?” Momoi smiled sheeply and Akashi tilted his head to the side. 

 

“I...guess so. Reo is charming by herself, but add Chihiro, Eikichi, and Kotarou and they are almost more of a handful than you all.” Momoi giggled at the answer, expression gentle. 

 

“I’m happy you’ve found a family.” Akashi blinked, startled. 

 

“But you’re my family.” 

 

The table fell silent. They all looked at Akashi, shell-shocked. Finally-

 

“YOU ARE TOO PRECIOUS!” Ryouta threw himself at Akashi, hugging him tightly. Momoi followed suit, Tetsuya burrowing in while Murasakibara patted the red hair. Aomine and Midorima just watched, amused, while Akashi looked like he was about to either kill someone or stab himself in alarm. 

 

“I’m glad the medication is helping,” Midorima whispered softly to himself and picked at his food. “Who’d have thought that we’d still be like this, after Teikou?” 

 

“Not me,” Tetsuya whispered, withdrawing from the hug. Ryouta and Momoi followed suit while Murasakibara continued to pat Akashi’s head. “I didn’t think I’d ever forgive you all, let alone make up with you. But...I’ve learned that certain things are better to let go than stress over. I’m...trying to stop drowning myself.” 

 

“Well spoken, Tetsuya,” Akashi spoke, eyes crinkling up. “Now, I saw you slip your broccoli onto Ryouta’s plate. Eat it.” 

 

“I hate all of you and I regret our friendship.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The Winter Cup ended with Rakuzen winning against Kaijou, who’d barely managed to win against Yousen in the semifinals. But, to everyone’s surprise but Tatsuya and Ryouta, Murasakibara had indeed skipped the match, leaving Yousen at a disadvantage against a Miracle. 

 

Of course, when it came time to play against Rakuzen, Ryouta’s legs were strained and he wasn’t in any condition to play for a long period, leading to their ultimate defeat. No one was really surprised by Rakuzen’s victory, least of all the Miracles. 

 

“America?” Taiga asked Alex, who nodded. Standing beside Keiko, the two women looked seriously at Seirin. 

 

“I think that if he goes to America for the surgery, it’ll be a huge success,” the doctor spoke, gesturing to Kiyoshi. “I’ve been talking to a colleague in LA who’ll get him in. He’ll leave with your family.” 

 

“Oh!” Taiga beamed brightly. “Congrats Kiyoshi...senpai!” The upperclassman laughed, bowing his head awkwardly as the team gathered around the teen. “Hope you get better!”

 

“Thanks guys,” Kiyoshi spoke, tears brimming his eyes. “This means a lot for me.” 

 

Taiga felt a pat on his arm and looked to see his aunt-figure jerk her thumb in the direction of outside the gym. He followed her out, casting his eyes to Keiko, who was explaining the details to Riko. 

 

“We got a plane ticket for you,” Alex spoke once they’d stepped outside the gym, arms crossed. “We’ll let you make the ultimate decision but… You should come home with us.” 

 

Taiga just stared at the woman who was like a second mother to him. He moved his gaze to the ground. 

 

“When are you leaving?” He asked softly and Alex’s shoulder slumped. 

 

“In two weeks. Let us know what you decide in a week, okay? I’m sorry, I know you have friends here but…”

 

“No, no, I get it.” Taiga moved, hugging Alex loosely. “I miss home, anyways. Thanks I’ll...I’ll let you know, okay?” He pulled away, smile wide and not reaching his eyes. Alex nodded, worrying her bottom lip. 

 

“Alright brat, go back to your team.” She shooed him back indoors, expression conflicted. 

 

Unknownst to the two of them, a certain shadow was leaning up against the wall of the building, hidden from view. Blank blue eyes stared straight ahead, fingers digging into the cement under his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s what!?” Ryouta, Momoi, Reo, Mayuzumi, and Tetsuya were all clustered in Reo’s room, nail polish spread out in the middle of their circle. “He’s going back to America?” Momoi looked horrified at the thought. 

 

“Why am I here?” Mayuzumi asked, tone revealing his suffering. 

 

“Shush and read your manga,” Reo snapped, tossing the book over her shoulder. The senior glared and scampered to grab it, eyes alit at the shougo-like cover. 

 

“He may go back,” Tetsuya corrected, looking down at his hands. Ryouta was painting them a pretty bubblegum pink color, matching Momoi’s hair. “He has a week to decide.”

 

“What if he decides to go back?” Reo gasped out, looking worried. In the time after the Winter Cup, Akashi began to bring his teammates to their meetup, the only girl in the Rakuzen group connecting quickly with Momoi and Ryouta. Mayuzumi, too, was dragged to their meetups, bribed with anime, manga, and light novels to keep him content. “Long distance is horrible!”

 

“Don’t scare him!” Ryouta chided, tightening his grip on Tetsuya’s hands. “Kagamicchi won’t break up with Tetsuyacchi! He loves him too much!”

 

“Why not just talk to him about it?” Mayuzumi asked from the bed, feet kicking. “Rule One of Long Distance Relationships: talk it out. Don’t assume you have to break up, don’t think that he’ll find someone new. You have to have trust and confidence in your relationship and it’ll work. You gotta compromise and - DON’T JUST RANDOMLY CONFESS YOU HARLOT!”

 

The group, used to Mayuzumi’s random outbursts as he read manga, turned back to Tetsuya. 

 

“Mayu-Mayu has a point though, surprisingly-”

 

“Excuse you.  _ Rude _ .”

 

“-enough. You can’t expect the worst! Do you think you have to break up?” Reo looked to the phantom in concern. Tetsuya’s eyes widened. 

 

“Oh, no. I couldn’t - I don’t want to.” Tetsuya shook his head. “No.”

 

“If you did though,” Momoi grumbled bitterly, “Maybe Dai-chan and I could have a chance.” Ryouta snorted, nudging the girl. 

 

“We all know Tetsuyacchi’s mine if something ever happens to Kagamicchi, which won’t happen. Ever. Never.” Ryouta nodde seriously. “My ship has sailed for all eternity.” 

 

“Mood,” Mayuzumi spoke as he flipped another page. “HE CLEARLY HAS CAT EARS YOU STUPID-”

 

“You should talk to Kagamin,” Momoi spoke, rolling her eyes at Mayuzumi. “Tell him you overheard the talk and be honest with your feelings.”

 

“My selfish feelings? Tell him I don’t want him to move back home and be with his parents?” Tetsuya asked and then grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s a hard situation to be in,” Reo admitted with a hum. “Mayu-Mayu? What does the manga say for him to do?” 

 

“Cry like a bitch and then have a romantic kiss in the airport, where he’ll suddenly decide to skip the flight and stay in Japan with Copy.” 

 

“...” The four just stared at him. 

 

“Ignoring him,” Ryouta spoke, throwing a pillow at the older teen, “you should really talk. Communication is key.”

 

“You’re right,” Tetsuya relented. His phone chimed and the room grew tense in anticipation as he looked at the device. “...it’s Taiga.” 

 

“What’s he want?” Momoi leaned forward, eyes almost shooting lasers from how intense she was staring at the phone. “What does he want?!”

 

“Calm down,” Mayuzumi groaned. “He’s probably asking to meet up with Copy to talk.” Tetsuya jolted and sent a wary stare at Mayuzumi, who flashed a snarky smirk at the shadow. “Right?”

 

“...please go back to your manga.” Tetsuya locked his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, refusing to look anyone in the eye. “I’m going to go meet up with Taiga.”

 

“Good luck Tetsu!” Momoi cheered, her smile brittle. “Just remember to be clear and share your feelings!” Tetsuya nodded and was quick to leave. 

 

“If Kagamicchi breaks up with Tetsuyacchi, I’m committing murder,” Ryouta spoke with a bright smile, comparing shades of red nail polish against Reo’s eyes. 

 

“I’ll help~!” Momoi spoke, moving around to comb through the other girl’s hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya tried to keep his thoughts calm at he met up with Taiga near the basketball court by Maji Burger. The taller teen was shooting baskets, expression far off. Tetsuya slipped onto the court, trying to regulate his breathing. It wouldn’t do to look like he’d been sprinting to the meeting spot. 

 

“Taiga,” Tetsuya called and Taiga missed the hoop, the ball bouncing off the rim and dribbling away. It knocked against the fence and stopped. Taiga stared at it for a moment before turning to look at his boyfriend. “Taiga, I heard you and Alex-san talking. I know they asked you to go back to America.” He swallowed. “I-”

 

“I’m moving back to America.” 

 

The winter temperatures were nothing to the sudden sheet of ice that cloaked Tetsuya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M NOT READY


	19. Last Dose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GROSS SOBBING. THIS IS IT. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. 
> 
> I'm sorry this update is so short. 
> 
> I didn't want this series to end. I didn't want to finish it, so I didn't write it lmao.
> 
> But then in February, I actually went to California and got inspiration to finish the chapter. anD WELL. Yea.

“Think it over.” 

 

Taiga did. 

 

He left practice early, not even saying goodbye to Tetsuya. He walked home almost in a daze,  the route engraved into his brain. His mind was on autopilot, thoughts scattered. 

 

He loved his parents. He loved them to death. He missed not living with them, being separated from them. He hated living in a too-big apartment, hated only being able to talk to his parents for a certain amount of time each night. He hated being alone. 

 

He hadn’t ever considered staying in Japan the entire three years. It was supposed to be temporary. It had been supposed to be temporary. He hadn’t expected to get so attached to his team. To fall in love. 

 

He looked up at the sky as he waited for the bus, exhaling a long sigh. Think it over. What was there to really think about? His family came first, right? Wasn’t that how it was supposed to be? And with his mother’s health...he’d regret not spending as much time as he could with her. 

 

Taiga always knew what his choice would be, if presented with it. He knew. The bus came and he climbed aboard, finding a empty seat. 

 

There was nothing to think about.

* * *

 

 

“Dad...can I have my monthly allowance a bit earlier?” Taiga bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to fidget as his dad and mom stopped eating to stare at him. Alex had a smirk on her face, chopsticks clamping down as she laughed to herself. 

 

“...sure.” Ryuusuke blinked, standing up. “Want next month’s too?” He went for his wallet and Taiga tapped his fingers together under the table. 

 

“Yes please. Going to buy Christmas presents,” he explained and looked down at his empty dishes. “Also got to buy a bit of stuff to take with me.”

 

“Of course sweetie,” Ilya smiled softly. “Whatever you want.”  Taiga smiled back at her, eyes warm, and thanked his father for the money. 

 

There was nothing to think about. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi Kuroko-san,” Taiga greeted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as Aoi greeted him at the door. “Um. Do you mind if I talk to you and your husband?”

 

“...is everything okay?” Aoi’s smile fell off her face and a suspicious glare overtook her features, sending a shiver down Taiga’s spine. “Where’s Tetsuya?” Yikes. No nickname. Okay, Taiga, play it cool. 

 

“He’s with Kise,” Taiga explained and shuffled his footing. “I just...can I talk to you two?” Aoi studied him for a moment before inviting him into the house. He breathed in, held, exhaled, and thanked her. 

 

There was nothing to think about. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m moving back to America.” He had to force the words out, heart hammering in his chest. He watched Tetsuya’s face fall, his own words dying in his throat. He exhaled, trying to keep his voice steady as Tetsuya nodded slowly. 

 

“I figured,” was all the phantom said. “...Are we breaking up?” Taiga felt like he’d been punched in the gut. 

 

“What?! No!” Taiga took a step forward, hand moving to ruffle his hair. “I’m not breaking up with you!” Tetsuya gave him a blank stare and he mentally swore - the phantom was shutting him out. 

 

“I don’t like long distance relationships,” Tetsuya argued, frowning. “I don’t think it’s fair to the two of us.” 

 

Taiga’s shoulders hunched up. He frowned, hands numb as he stared at his boyfriend. “What, so you want to break up?” 

 

“Of course I don’t.” It was an immediate response. “But like I said, I don’t want a long distance relationship.” Taiga grumbled lowly under his breath and stepped closer to the shorter teen. He gently took Tetsuya’s hands in his, squeezing tightly. 

 

“Okay. Placeholder.” Tetsuya looked up at him, confusion in his gaze. “I got your Christmas gifts early.” He let go of one of his hands, grabbing a long envelope from his jacket pocket. Tetsuya stared at it for a moment, lips tugged downwards, before he took the gift. “Open it.”

 

“...Open it. Right now?” Taiga nodded and the phantom ripped the side of the envelope, peering in. He stilled. 

 

“...Taiga.” He pulled out a printed piece of paper, a copy of a plane ticket receipt. “What is-”

 

“A plane ticket to LA. For Winter Vacation. From the 23rd through the 7th,” Taiga explained in a rush. “You’ll stay with me, obviously. I’ve already talked with your family and the school and your mom helped to get a visa for you and-”

 

“Taiga.” 

 

His mouth clamped shut as Tetsuya continued to stare at the receipt. 

 

“This is a ticket to LA.” Tetsuya looked up at him, eyes wide. “You want to take me to America?”

 

“I said I would,” Taiga spoke and smiled, reaching to cup his cheeks. “You gotta try tamales after all.” He leaned down, bonking their foreheads together. “Please spend your Vacation with me?” 

 

His heart was going to explode. His heart was going to explode and fill his lungs and chest with butterflies and sparkles. It was a bittersweet kind of feeling, knowing that this was just a short fairytale waiting to be finished in partings. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Taiga’s smile was blinding enough to make even the sun envious. He scooped Tetsuya up into his arms and spun, giving loud whoops of laughter. Tetsuya burrowed into Taiga’s neck, hugging him tightly. 

 

This was just prolonging the goodbye. It didn’t mean Tetsuya couldn’t live in the now and worry about their inevitable breakup later. 

 

That was tomorrow’s problems for tomorrow him. 

 

* * *

 

 

The flight itself was pleasant. After a almost hilariously mistake of the airport staff almost being unable to spot Tetsuya, they’d been passed through for their flight. 

 

Tetsuya slept most of the time, nestled beside Taiga. When the two weren’t slumbering, they were sharing earbuds or leaning close together as they spoke softly. The entire time, some part of their bodies were touching. No matter if it were hands or knees or shoulders, they were in constant contact. 

 

When they’d touched down in Los Angeles, they were greeted by an elderly woman. She let her gaze sweep across their group before settling on Tetsuya. Her smile was like coming home. 

 

“You must be Tetsuya,” she spoke, her Japanese stilted. She reached out to hug him. “I’ve heard so much about you! Look at you! So handsome!” She squeezed him once before withdrawing, cupping his cheeks. She nodded, seemingly pleased with what she saw. 

 

Tetsuya just stood frozen. He felt awkward - strangers didn't just hug each other, after all. 

 

“Abuela!” Taiga called out as he threw himself at the woman, hugging her tight. “I’ve missed you so much! You came to pick us up?” The woman laughed, hugging her grandson just as tightly. 

 

“That’s my mom,” Alex whispered to Tetsuya, leaning down close. “She’s like Taiga’s own grandmother and vice versa. She likes you a lot already.” Tetsuya’s mind was swimming. 

 

Taiga and the woman broke off into rapid-fire Spanish, slowly leaving the group as they walked ahead. Tetsuya tagged behind Taiga’s parents and Alex, who moved to keep him in the middle of them all. 

 

“We’ll get you home and you can nap,” Ryuusuke spoke with a thoughtful hum. “Jet lag isn’t fun and the time-zones are going to be a bit messy. After a good nap, we can discuss dinner. Sound good?” 

 

Tetsuya nodded, unable to properly articulate what he was feeling. 

 

It felt like a dream. 

 

* * *

 

 

The Kagami house was everything Tetsuya thought it was. It smelled heavily of spices and vanilla, the atmosphere a comfortable lukewarm. Sunlight seemed to be a constant no matter the room. The entire building screamed  _ home _ . 

 

Childhood photos decorated the walls. Taiga as a child, surfing. As a child, hanging upside down on a jungle gym. As a young teen, holding Tatsuya in a choke-hold as they fought over a plate of something. As a toddler, crying as he pointed at a fallen kite. As a younger child, holding up his report card with a beaming smile. 

 

On the doorframe of Taiga’s bedroom, measurements were marked in black marker. The ink was faded and slightly chipped though it was faithful in keeping track of his growth spurt. 

 

His bedroom was decorated in posters of basketball players or skater brands. Drawn pictures and papers were taped to the painted walls, giving more personality Tetsuya had ever seen than at his current apartment room. 

 

It looked  _ lived in _ . 

 

Taiga scooped up Tetsuya and threw them both onto his bed, snuggling the shorter of the two close. “After our nap, we can go walk around! I want to show you the basketball court.” 

 

Tetsuya stared off to the side at their luggage as Taiga continued to ramble, making plans for them. 

 

It felt like a dream. 

 

* * *

 

 

The streets of Los Angeles reminded Tetsuya of Tokyo just...less clean. It was loud and lively with the people, all sorts of different people Tetsuya hadn’t ever really spotted on the streets homes. The roads were cracked and over ran with weeds and trash, graffiti decorating the sides of houses or buildings. 

 

It was oddly comforting to see such array. It meant that people were living their best lives, having fun. 

 

The walk to the outdoor basketball court was shorter that the phantom had been expecting. Tetsuya had hoodied up, not expecting the chilly winds. Everyone always said California was in a constant state of mildly warm. He had been alarmed at the goosebumps that’d rose the moment the wind had hit his skin. 

 

Summer all year round his butt. 

 

A group of young adults were playing when they walked up. One of the darker ones looked at them before he whooped.

 

“YO! TIGER!” The one who’d spotted them screamed. He rushed at Taiga, who laughed as he made his way past the fence. 

 

“Tiger?” Tetsuya asked as he trailed behind. 

 

“A nickname,” the tall teen replied before he was hugged. “Yo! Dante, what is up my dude?” 

 

Tetsuya hung back, inwardly grumbling over the fact that he still hadn’t brushed up on his English enough. Most words he caught but the moment he couldn’t understand a word, the conversation was lost to him. The others on the court crowded around, hugging and ruffling Taiga’s hair as they all chatted loudly. 

 

They looked nice though. Their smiles were friendly. Finally, one of the men spotted Tetsuya. 

 

“HOLY SHIT!” The man jerked away from Taiga, creating more distance between him and Tetsuya. “Who-what-are you possessed?!” He made a cross with his hand, letting it brush his forehead and chest. 

 

“Wha-OH! No! Guys, this is Tetsuya, my boyfriend!” Taiga beamed as he gestured to Tetsuya. “You know how to say hi in English, right?” Tetsuya raised a fist, insulted. Taiga jumped away before Tetsuya could land a hit. 

 

“Hello,” Tetsuya spoke out in his usual deadpan, “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you.” 

 

The guys looked between Taiga and Tetsuya. 

 

“How did you get a boyfriend?” Dante asked, laughing. “You’re as socially graceful as a yowling cat.” 

 

Taiga flushed. 

 

“Shut up! We play basketball together!” Taiga threw an arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder. “Whatcha say we show these losers how awesome we are?” He looked to Tetsuya, who nodded with a faint smile. 

 

“Let’s play a game. You’ll be grovelling at Tetsuya’s feet by the end of the game,” Taiga spoke and made hand motions for the ball. The guys looked at each other before smirking. 

 

True to his word, by the end of the game, the guys were crowding Tetsuya as they complimented him. Tetsuya looked and felt overwhelmed. What were they saying? Did they like his playing style? 

 

“They like you and want to play with you again,” Taiga translated as he moved himself behind Tetsuya, hugging him. “That’s Dante.” Dante waved. “That’s Kyle.” Kyle, a blonde haired man, nodded. “That’s Adam.” The bald man of their group smiled wide. “And that’s Josh.” Josh, the second darkest person of their group, made finger guns. 

 

“Hi,” Tetsuya repeated. He didn't really know what else to say. “You are all nice.” 

 

“How did you get so lucky?” Josh laughed out, leering at Taiga. “He’s polite, cute, and can totally kick my butt playing basketball. I’m jealous.” 

 

“You say that as if you don’t have a wife,” Taiga teased with a roll of his eyes. “Listen, we gotta go. Text me if you want to play again.” He waved to the group and nudged Tetsuya towards the exit. 

 

“So you used to play there a lot?” Tetsuya asked as he swung their linked hands together. Taiga looked away from the street ahead of them, smiling softly. 

 

“Yeah.They’re a few years older than us but they taught Tatsuya and me how to play some basketball. Alex knows them from her gambling days.” He shrugged his shoulders. “They’re really nice. When you come back for a longer visit, we can spend more time with them.” 

 

When he came back for a longer visit. It blossomed something warm and fierce in his chest. But Tetsuya couldn’t get his hopes up. He didn't do long distance relationships. He couldn’t force himself or Taiga into that type of situation. 

 

He couldn’t believe. He couldn’t dream. 

 

A scooter caught his attention. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

Taiga followed the pointed finger to the scooter and his expression lit up. 

 

“That’s a Bird! They’re electric scooters. You can rent them to ride around the city.” He ruffled through his pockets, pulling out a cell phone Tetsuya had never seen before. “Here, see?” He pressed an app on the phone, showing a digital map of the block. Bubbles popped up, showing the various locations of other Bird Scooters in the area. 

 

“You have a second phone?” Tetsuya blinked. Whoa. That was a lot of scooters. 

 

“I got a new phone in Japan and left my old one here. Different networks and all. Here, want to ride it?” Taiga snapped a picture of the QR code on the bike, the app opening up to show he could unlock it. 

 

“... How do I ride it?” Tetsuya stuck close, watching over his arm as he unlocked the scooter. The scooter lit up green, signalling it was ready to ride. 

 

“Get on and use your foot to give yourself a bit of a push and then slowly tilt down on the lever,” his boyfriend explained as he pointed to the handlebars and the lever knob. “It’s super easy and fun!”

 

“... I don’t know.” Tetsuya eyed it warily. “Okay.” He climbed on slowly, reluctant. Taiga unlocked another scooter and hopped on, easily showing off his skills as he  _ nyoomed _ on by. Tetsuya eyed him in envy before attempting to follow. 

 

Three seconds in and he crashed into three lined up trash cans. 

 

He walked the rest of the way home, Taiga laughing himself hoarse as he trailed behind him at a snail’s pace on the scooter. 

 

* * *

 

 

It smelled delicious. Looks interesting, reminding Tetsuya vaguely of cabbage rolls in the bleak color.  He watched Taiga take his fork and unfold the husk around the meat, a bottle of green sauce and a bottle of red hot sauce by his elbow. 

 

“Take off the husk. It’s not to eat,” Taiga explained patiently. Tetsuya followed his instructions. It was hot, burning his fingertips. He hurried to take the husks off. 

 

“Now, you can eat it as is or use sauce. The green sauce is a green chili sauce while the red sauce is a spicy salsa. We’ve also got some pinto beans and  _ arroz rojo _ .” Taiga pointed to the beans and rice dishes. “My mom also has a lime salad. You up to trying it all?”

 

“It smells delicious,” Tetsuya replied in earnest, letting Taiga load up his plate with a sample portion of everything. “I’m excited to finally try tamales.” 

 

“You’re in for a treat. Abuela’s are the best in Los Angeles,” Taiga replied seriously. Tetsuya picked up his fork, eager to use it. 

 

It felt weird. He’d thought he’d feel stiff and awkward in a stranger’s house, but it felt like home. Taiga made sure he felt comfortable, always a welcomed presence beside him. 

 

It was going to hurt when they had to seperate. But Tetsuya wasn’t going to think of that. He was going to enjoy every single moment he could with the taller teen. 

 

No use in thinking of a goodbye that hasn’t happened yet. 

 

The first bite was a explosion of spices and flavor. The meat was tender and the sauces really added additional juiciness to the meal. Tetsuya just sat there, stunned into a statue at the food. 

 

It really was worth all the raving Taiga gave it. 

 

Taiga laughed at his face, plopping two more down onto his plate. Tetsuya copied him as he squirted lime juice onto his entire plate. He copied the teen when he sprinkled chopped cilantro over his tamales and layered thin slices of avocados and  _ pico de gallo  _ on top. 

 

It was so delicious it made Tetsuya’s chest hurt. 

 

* * *

 

The days were going by too fast. 

 

Taiga showed him his old elementary school, the old apartment that Tatsuya used to live in, a popular coffee shop that he frequented often with his basketball friends. 

 

It was wild to see a completely different side of Taiga. He was friendly and open with those who spoke to him, fist-bumping or shoving at the people who in turn did the same thing. 

 

Americans were very physical, Tetsuya noted. It was perfect for Taiga, who liked to touch people. 

 

Little Tokyo was nice, though expensive for things that were cheap in Tokyo itself. California was expensive. Tetsuya had a mild panic attack when he saw some of the prices for things. It was ridiculous. 

 

Taiga took them to the beach.Tetsuya noticed he wasn’t spending more time with his family. They were out of the house by 10 most days and home by dinner time. It made him feel weird - he’d wanted to move back to America to be with his family, after all. So why was he spending so much time away from them? Tetsuya didn't mind spending time at the teen’s house - he could look at photo albums. 

 

The beach was an experience. The temperature was chilly and yet people were sunbathing and surfing and swimming as if it were a scorching summer day.  Grown men pranced around shirtless, playing beach volleyball or flying kites. Women basked in the crisp breeze in their bikinis. It was wild. 

 

People rode the electric scooters up and down the cement sidewalk. Others rode bikes or roller-blades. Tetsuya loved it. People skated by either blasting their music through a speaker or wearing headphones, dancing around to their unheard music. It was weird and interesting to watch - how free these people acted despite the audience they had. 

 

California, man. 

 

The beach and streets were just as populated as Tokyo, if not more. Cars were scarce, everyone walking instead to save time. It was an experience to see so many people just wandering out, enjoying their lives. 

 

Just an experience. 

 

Tetsuya was vaguely sad that he was only going to experience this once. After him and Taiga broke up, they’d probably lose contact with each other. Taiga and him would drift away, becoming nothing more than memories to each other. Tetsuya would have no reason to ever return to America besides maybe a school choice, and the two would become distant acquaintances.

 

Tetsuya shook his head. He couldn’t think like this. He had to stop. 

 

He had to enjoy the time he could. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I just saw a movie star,” Tetsuya exhaled with wide eyes as Taiga continued to tug him down the busy street. “They just walk around like normal?”

 

“Uh yeah?” Taiga gave him a weird look. “You dork. Of course they would. They’re just normal people like me or you.”

 

“People would say we aren’t normal,” Tetsuya challenged and then tilted his head to the side. “Where are we going?”

 

“The Jabberwocks are playing at this outdoor basketball tournament today. I thought it’d be fun to watch them play!” 

 

“The Jabberwocks?” Tetsuya frowned. “Those streetball players?” He knew of them vaguely - they were internationally famous. Back in middle school, people compared the Generation of Miracles to them. Saying the Miracles were the next Jabberwocks, or vice versa. 

 

“Yep! I’ve heard they’ve beaten a few NBA players,” Taiga explained with a excited smile. “It’d be cool to see them play, since we’ve played with NBA players too.” 

 

“Playing with and against are completely different,” Tetsuya explained but smiled nonetheless. “I’m excited to see how they play too.” 

 

The tournament grounds were crowded. Thanks to his height, Taiga was easily able to manhandle himself through the crowd while dragging Tetsuya with him. He braced Tetsuya to his chest at the front of the crowd, keeping him in place as a hush fell over the gathered audience. 

 

The Jabberwocks were tall. One even matched Murasakibara’s own height, towering over his teammates. The blonde, who’d introduced himself as Nash, was covered in tattoos and handled the ball with fast and precise hands. Taiga whistled as he rested against Tetsuya’s back, nearly toppling the shorter teen over.

 

“He’s got a super fast dribble. Kinda reminds me of your passes,” Taiga commented. Tetsuya nodded wordlessly, watching them almost play against the opposing team like a cat would a mouse. It reminded him… “Makes me think of those Miracles, though.”

 

“You think so too?” Tetsuya asked, watching them mercilessly tease the other team. “Kinda irks me.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Taiga smoothed a hand over his boyfriend’s head. 

 

The basketball shot towards them, straying from the court by a tipped pass. People in the crowd jolted out of the way while Tetsuya just easily caught the flying ball. 

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Nash called from the court. “Mind being a good sport and tossing-” he words cut off as the ball found itself right into his hands in a blink. He paused, smile frozen on my face, as he tried to register what just happened. His wrists throbbed from the brute force behind the pass.

 

“Oi, no passing, remember! Your body needs to rest,” Taiga chided as he tugged on Tetsuya’s cheeks. 

 

“Showwy,” Tetsuya slurred, head tilted back from the hands. Nash stared at the two, taking in Taiga’s build. Humming thoughtfully, he turned to the referee and the opposing team. 

 

“Hey, wanna take a break?” 

 

Silence.

 

“Huh?” The team’s captain eloquently gawked. 

 

“Take a breather. Hey, you two!” Taiga jerked his head up as Nash pointed to them. “Come here!” 

 

“Nash, what are you doing?” Jason Silver questioned in confusion while their own coach just rolled their eyes. The crowd burst into whispers while the opposing team flushed in rage. 

 

“You can’t just-”

 

“Go sit down, you were losing anyways. You, scrawny Ghost kid and Giant dude, come here!” Nash marched forward, grabbing Tetsuya’s arm. Taiga expression twisted into a snarl at the handling and shoved Nash backwards away from the short teen.

 

“Hands off him, buddy. You good?” Taiga turned his attention to Tetsuya, only to see him with his fist raised. Nash was holding a hand to his stomach, wheezing with a smirk. Taiga winced. Ouch. Tetsuya jabbed him pretty hard, sounds like. 

 

“You want to play?” Tetsuya’s English was stiff. “Fine. We’ll play.” He looked up at Taiga. “You’re my Light.”

 

“Got it.” Expression softening, Taiga stepped onto the court with his shadow. “But we gotta be quick. You resigned for a reason, you know.” Tetsuya nodded and tugged at his sweatband. 

 

“Just a fun game, yeah?” Nash asked as he rested the ball against his hip. “Be honored I’m singling you out. Your tiny Ghost has a pretty nasty pass.” 

 

“At least you’ve never played frisbee or baseball with him,” Taiga grumbled and planted a hand on Tetsuya’s head. “Yeah. Just a fun game.” Tetsuya looked between the two, curious about the sudden tension growing between the two of them. 

 

“First one to school 10 wins, okay?” Nash asked as he threw the ball at the referee. “Jason, you ready?”

 

“I’m completely lost but yeah, yeah I am.” Jason just looked ready to be done with their day. Their coach and manager did too. 

 

The referee threw the ball up and Taiga got it first, tossing it backwards. He sprinted down the court, skidding to a stop by the hoop just as the ball landed in his awaiting hands. He jumped and dunked the ball, making a basket. 

 

“WHAT?!” Nash roared out while Jason looked between Tetsuya and Taiga. “What?!”

 

“What was that?!”

 

“Did you see that?”

 

“That pass though!” 

 

“T-Two points!” The ref called in confusion. Taiga bounced the ball in his hands with a lazy grin. 

 

“You were a bit off,” Taiga called as he tossed the ball over to Nash. “Getting rusty?”

 

“As if,” Tetsuya responded in deadpan as he rolled his shoulders, a grimace in place. “I’m just tired. It’s very sunny out.” Taiga frowned in concern.

 

“You wanna stop? We can go get ice cream or something.” Taiga jogged over and brushed his bangs back, feeling the flushed skin. “You look like you’re turning kinda pink.”

 

“I just need to reapply my sunblock,” Tetsuya spoke as he swatted his boyfriend’s hand away. “Now may we please get back to the game?” 

 

The game lasted maybe 10 minutes. After Tetsuya’s admission to feeling fatigued from the sun, Taiga stopped really paying attention to anything but his boyfriend and ended up costing them the game. The game ended with 12-4, which in itself was a feat considering who they were playing again. The audience looked impressed while Nash eyed the two with an unreadable expression. 

 

“You two played good,” Nash spoke as he held a hand out, “though you got distracted after your first score.” 

 

“Eh,” Taiga shrugged as he shook hands with Nash, “Tetsuya comes first.” Nash’s eyes fell to the silent phantom who was leaning against his boyfriend’s side. 

 

“You played good too, Ghost. Your passes are something to fear,” Nash commented as he bent down, meeting eye level with the teen. If it were anyone else, say Murasakibara at the beginning of the year, Tetsuya would have found it insulting. Now he just accepted that everyone in his life was taller than him, save for Akashi. 

 

“Thank you.” He understood roughly what Nash was saying. “Good game.” At least they had more sportsmanship than the Miracles during their middle school years. Nash nodded and straightened. 

 

“Well, I guess we can continue playing the other team. They must have relaxed enough by now to take us seriously.” 

 

Taiga raised an eyebrow. Huh. Maybe they weren’t so pompous after all.

 

They left the tournament after that, basking in the adrenaline of playing. Only they would be singled out and challenged by a renowned basketball team. 

 

It was like some anime. 

 

Taiga snorted to himself at the thought, tightening his hold on Tetsuya’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't want to go. 

 

He stared at the ceiling, hand clasped tightly in Taiga’s. In 4 hours, he’d be on a plane back to Japan, heartbroken and hurting indescribably. 

 

He didn't want to go. 

 

Tetsuya gave a shaky inhale and released it as Taiga rolled onto his side, throwing an arm across his stomach. 

 

“You didn't sleep, did you?” Taiga’s voice was husky with sleep and Tetsuya felt the tears build, knowing he was going to miss it. Miss him. “Hey, hey, hey, why are you crying?”

 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Tetsuya revealed in a broken whisper. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. He sat up, scooting away from the taller teen. “I don’t want to break up with you.”

 

“Wha-Tetsuya. Hey. We’re - we don’t have to.” Taiga scrambled up onto his knees, hands hovering as if to reach out. “We don’t have to break up.”

 

“I don’t think I can be separated from you,” Tetsuya whispered as he ducked his head. “I don’t think I can bear to be apart from you.” 

 

Taiga pulled his cheeks and blew a raspberry in his face. Tetsuya gave a wet laugh. 

 

“I’m not leaving forever, Tetsuya.” Taiga cupped his cheeks and smiled softly. “I’ll be back before you know it. And, guess what?” 

 

“What?” Tetsuya let Taiga let go of him, mind reeling. He’d be back? To visit? To stay? What? 

 

“I have your birthday present.” Taiga flushed. “I know it’s early but you’ll be back in Japan by the time it’s your actual birthday so. You know. Here.” He hopped off the bed, scampering over to his desk. Rummaging through his drawers, he pulled out a wrapped box. 

 

“When did you have time to get this?” Tetsuya took the offered gift.

 

“I’ve had it since before we left Japan,” he admitted as he smiled expectantly. “Open it.” Tetsuya hesitated and opened the box. 

 

He stared. 

 

It was a simple silver band, maybe two inches in width. Nestled between black velvet plush, it looked positively glowing. 

 

“Th-this-?!” Tetsuya looked up to see Taiga showing him a matching ring hung snuggly on his necklace, next to Himuro’s own ring.

“A promise. That I’m not abandoning you. That we’re going to stick together, no matter what. That I want to continue to be with you, no matter what. It’s a promise ring.” Taiga’s cheeks heated. “Um. Yeah.”

 

Tetsuya tackled him into a hug, tears falling for a completely different reason.

 

Maybe he could try to do the long distance thing, after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_2 YEARS LATER…_ **

 

“So,” Ryouta asked as he rocked back and forth as he waited besides Tetsuya, “when does his flight get in?”

 

“In, like, 10 minutes,” Momoi said as she braided her long hair. “It’s been 6 months since the last time you saw him, huh Tetsu-kun?”

 

Tetsuya nodded, adjusting the ring along his necklace. Aomine scoffed at it, only to grunt as Ryouta elbowed him. 

 

“Why am I here?” Haizaki grumbled, squished between Nijimura and Akashi.

 

“Because we’re all friends,” Nijimura said patiently as if talking to a child. “After Kagami-kun and Tatsuya joined our group chat, it is our civil duty as friends to be there for one another-”

 

“Hai-chan still just hasn’t figured out how to leave the chat,” Momoi teased with a laugh. Murasakibara snorted into his soda. Midorima, flipping another page of his medical book, rolled his eyes.

 

“Did you hear~?” Ryouta hung off Tetsuya’s shoulders as he smiled. “That Jabberwock team is going to be coming to Japan! Maybe we’ll get to play against them.”

 

“I don’t play basketball anymore,” Murasakibara commented as Himuro jogged towards him, holding a sports drink. 

 

“Same,” Tetsuya said as he allowed Ryouta to hug him close. 

 

“We have college entrance exams to be prioritizing,” Akashi reminded with a raised eyebrow. Ryouta rolled his eyes. “I saw that.” Ryouta eeped. 

 

“Ah! There he is.” Aomine pointed at the terminal. “OI! Asshole!”

 

“STOP CALLING ME ASSHOLE!” Taiga burst towards them and scooped Tetsuya up into a hug, flipping Aomine off. “This is why you aren’t invited to our wedding!”

 

“We aren’t engaged?” Tetsuya looked at Taiga in confusion. 

 

“Oops.” Taiga grinned cheesily. “I’ll have to fix that.”

 

Momoi and Ryouta shrieked loudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a disappointment. Oh well. 
> 
> I have a sequel one-shot planned. IDK when I will ever post it. Hahahaha. 
> 
> In the meantime, I can write extra drabbles based on the two year time skip. Oof. 
> 
> This has been such a wild ride. I'm actually crying as I write this. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, subscribing, liking, and commenting on this story. This has been my outlet for my own medical issues and it means a lot to me that you all enjoyed it so much. I've made amazing friends through this fanfic and the discord server I created for it. I can't believe the main story is over. It feels like I am watching a child grow up and leave the nest lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story! I have a few other KNB fics I'm a few chapters in so hopefully you enjoy those too. I love you all and have a wonderful day! 
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/QvXKYDn


End file.
